The Heart's Craving
by MyAxiom23
Summary: Darkness, unfortunately, exists in us all. It is a duality that many survive, while others find that their world is weighted heavily by these shadows. Amelia begins to understand this dark truth as she encounters Bane during his siege of Gotham. As Bane rises Amelia is bound to the league, and this obliged connection ignites something momentous between the two. RATED M FOR LEMONADE
1. Prologue

**Hello! *_waves_***

**This is a Bane x OC story.  
It's going to be dark, dramatic, sexy, intriguing, and accompanied with an underlying tone of a complex, yet engaging relationship that builds in a way that seems realistic, and yet endearing. So a lot of things :) It will most likely display a decent amount of mature content as well, and on different levels that include violence, sexual nature (wink wink), some inappropriate words, and general adult themes. (nothing too obscene that would get it banned or make someone's eyes fall out, it's just I won't shy away from anything that seems real to the characters or what would be real in this world). **

**Also, the romance in this story builds, and doesn't start off falling in love with the first chapter. But it is well worth it, and chapter 7 and 8 is when it begins to be obviously noticeable (but the chapters before it are like planting little seeds, fun and suspenseful little seeds, that make it all the more worth it! I just thought I'd let the readers know that the romance is going to feel natural, but because of that it will be more satisfying when the romance is finally explored. Can't fall in love without knowing the person!)**

_**Oh and, a small warning: It's M rated for later sexual content that we all know and love, so you have been warned, and informed ;) There's definitely a lot of lemonade later on ;D**_

**Do leave comments if you can, they _greatly_ motivate and help me! (they always motivate me to return to the story if I am stuck on something) I see when people read, which already gets me all happy and giddy inside, but I always am _dying_ to know what people think, even if they don't like it. Opinions, good or bad, help me greatly as a writer.**

**But otherwise, Happy reading! :)**

* * *

**_ Prologue:_**

Amelia would never forget the day that she met Bane.

She wondered if _anyone_ could ever forget meeting a being like Bane.

Especially since he came out of nowhere, like a hunter in the shadows.

She should have seen the signs that told her that her life was going to permanently change, but by the time she was aware of them, it was too late to heed them.

Although, as much as she didn't want to admit it, a part of her didn't regret meeting Bane, despite everything else that told her she should have. Despite her logic that told her it was toxic.

Her sensible side always regretted when their paths crossed on that warm, late summer Friday, but other forces inside of her, undeniable forces, would always feel grateful for this momentous meeting.

She could at least fully agree with herself that it was, indeed, a momentous meeting.

_Very_ momentous...


	2. Chapter 1

**Happy Reading :)**

* * *

_**THE HEART'S CRAVING**_

The moon quietly illuminated the suburbs of Gotham, and it helped guide Amelia back to her house as she walked up the darkened pathway to her front door. Well, it used to be her home, but now it was just her parent's. She moved out six years ago when she eighteen, and now she was going back to house sit.

The looming trees that lined the pavement blocked out this soft glow, but Amelia didn't need to see in order to know where she was going. She had grown up here, so instinct took over as she knew the path to take. She also had her dog Ripley with her, who had grown up here as well, so the need for light was not prominent right now.

She re-shouldered her camera bag as she walked up the stoney steps leading to her parent's white brick home. She fumbled for her keys, skipping over her apartment key in favor of her parent's. She wouldn't need her apartment keys for the next two months, as she was staying here instead. She opened up the door and Ripley darted in, happy to be in his childhood home as well. He happily circled around Amelia in the foyer after she un-leashed him. She quickly punched in the alarm code next to the front door as it beeped for security.

The smell of her childhood took over her senses as familiar memories flooded her mind. But it was short-lived, as she noticed an immediate oddity in the home.

The kitchen lights were on. They quietly gave life to the home when there shouldn't be one, as her parents were long gone on their vacation.

It made her falter with caution, but perhaps her parents just thought to leave them on this time. She re-focused to Ripley, in hopes that he would unnerve the ghostly fear that took hold of her.

"Hoos a good boy?" she said in dog speak. Ripley happily licked her hands. She smiled at the aging Siberian husky who had a few white hairs twined into his black coat. If he didn't sense any danger, then there probably was none.

"Wanna go ouside?" she asked with excitement, perking Ripley's ears up. He always needed to be taken out when someone was away for a few hours, or when arriving at a new place. Ripley hadn't gone outside much today either, so this was well needed for him. Amelia had been away at work longer than anticipated, which meant confronting a stir crazy dog when she arrived home.

She worked for the Gotham Gazette as a photographer, and today the Gazette learned that a psychologist working at Arkham Asylum was trying to help the joker escape. Her name was Harleen Quinzel, and she was being sent to Blackgate prison. Needless to say, Amelia was swamped with the attempt to capture this moment to the best of her abilities, and it also required her to stay at work later than usual.

She moved through her parent's 1920s home to the back end, where the recently renovated kitchen and back doors were located. Ripley guided her with a happy trot over the beautiful wooden floors. Her home had transformed greatly over her 24 years of life, becoming a beautiful containment worthy of being put in a magazine. Her father was a prominent Gothamite doctor, and her mother was a nurse at the same hospital. Her father received a decent paycheck every 2 weeks, and early on in Amelia's life it supplied them with this home.

She was stopped by something _else_ that was out of the ordinary. A leather jacket on one of the kitchenette chairs.

A _large,_ black leather jacket. She had never seen it before...was it her father's? He was six foot, but this jacket was made to encompass width along with height.

It was casually lying there, as if the person who put it there was expecting to stay for a while. Ripley roughly sniffed it, but followed with his initial interest to the back door. She trusted his judgement as she timidly let Ripley out, wondering hard on if she had seen this jacket before. She took her camera with her outside to look at the pictures, while Ripley ran around the moderately sized backyard. She hadn't really gotten to look at the pictures yet. Perhaps this would help calm her nerves.

After letting the dog out and allowing him to run freely, Amelia returned inside and habitually tossed her camera bag onto the kitchen counter as she was lost in thought. She flinched at the sound of something hitting the floor. She immediately looked to the floor to see a picture frame, luckily unbroken. It startled her though, as there never used to be a picture there. Her mother must have recently placed this, as Amelia wouldn't have thrown her bag there if she knew that the spot was taken.

She picked it up, happy that it wasn't broken as she examined it. The photograph was of Amelia and her brother, Zachary, on her 20th birthday. That was four ago, and apparently her mother had decided to finally frame it.

Normally it would have been a sweet gesture that would have put a smile on Amelia's face. But now, anything that included her brother only weighted her heart down.

This picture in particular weighted her heart the the most, as her 20th birthday also happened to be the last time that anyone ever saw Zachary.

He wasn't dead, but often times it felt like he was. Four years ago, Zachary became a runaway when he was only eighteen, leaving on the same night of Amelia's birthday. Zachary had an increasing obsession with a secretive organization before his absence, one of which he was careful not to discuss with Amelia. But their close bond with each other made it impossible for her not to be aware of its existence, even if her knowledge on it was absolutely minimal. If she had to guess, he had found a way to join.

Amelia gazed at the picture with longing of those days to come back, but she doubted that they ever would. Her parents were all the way in Florida on a two month long vacation during her brother's birthday, which was tomorrow. It was a clear indication of how much they anticipated her brother's return home. She agreed to house sit during those two months, just as long as they paid her rent. It was nice to come home and live with Ripley here, but she was always haunted by images of her brother.

But then she almost dropped the picture frame.

She thought, in the basement below her feet, that she heard the scooting of something, and it sent a jolt of fear through her bones. All she had heard was a soft scoot, but it was enough to make her fear that someone was downstairs. Ripley had even momentarily become alert.

But the noise never repeated, and she made up a mental excuse for the sound. Sometimes it wasn't a good thing to live in a spacious home, as it lent to unseen areas that often played with Amelia's imagination. Ripley too lost interest as he went to get a drink of water.

She debated to go check it out, but she just hated doing this task alone, at night, and in the basement. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off, as this was the third thing to put her on edge in the span of twenty minutes.

She felt a sense of calm return to her as nothing else seemed to move, and even Ripley went to chew on one of his bones. Her brother used to get Ripley his favorite bones. He always got the best of the best when he bought things. It was just how he was - always on the extreme side, no matter what. This part of his personality is what made her believe that he had joined that group...whoever they were...she'd rather him be with them, as she couldn't even consider the other option.

Amelia put the picture frame down, not wanting to dwell on the thought of where he was now. She went over to the sink to fill a glass with water. She saw a few empty glasses were in the sink, but she figured that her parents must have forgotten to wash them before they left.

But she couldn't convince herself this time that nothing was going on.

She began to worry that there really _was_ something going on, as her mother was quite obsessed with having a neat and orderly house, especially before leaving for vacations. Her father was also obsessed with energy bills, meaning leaving this light on was another abnormal sign. And that scoot in the basement...and that jacket...

She began to realize that someone might be in here, in her _home, _uninvited, and in the basement. Even though she agreed to house sit, she never actually expected anyone to invade their home, but what good was she if she just ignored it? But this was odd, and didn't feel like a robbery. Why would they take off their jacket, if that was indeed theirs, and lay it neatly on the chair, and then drink a few glasses of water? _Different_ glasses of water?

Something was _very_ off with all of this.

The sound of Ripley gnawing on his bone ceased. Amelia began to seriously believe that she wasn't alone in this house, especially when Ripley trotted into the back hallway. He moved with intent, sniffing fervently, like someone was there.

Then Amelia heard the turning of a knob, following by the creaking of a door.

"Get back, dog," ordered a male voice with an accent.

Amelia almost dropped the glass as she fumbled around the kitchen for a knife.

The knife was more for show than anything. No one was supposed to be in here, and she didn't recognize the man's voice or his accent, which made her think it was a robbery. It would make sense, since her parent's were out, and other people knew this. But whoever this robber was, Amelia thought he was new to being a thief, as it hadn't even been 24 hours since her parents left. Even _she_ knew to wait a little bit longer before attempting a robbery.

She backed up in the kitchen as Ripley came running out from the darkened hallway, clearly undisturbed by this foreign presence. Was he seriously not bothered by this presence?...But then she considered another thing. Had Ripley seen this man before? _And how did he even get into this house?_

"You can put that down now," commanded the same voice as a man came out of the darkness. He was dressed in militia gear, a few inches taller than Amelia who stood at 5'6", and he had dark skin, and short dark hair that sat on top of a serious face.

"Who are you?" she commanded, trying to omit confidence.

"My name is Barsad. Who are _you?"_ he asked with curiosity, as if_ Amelia_ were the one intruding, not him.

"I'm Amelia, and you are in my home," she said as she kept the knife pointed at this man named Barsad. His eyes widened with interest at her words, completely unaltered by the knife in her hands.

"Oh...This will be interesting. Zach told us you didn't live here," Barsad said with suspicious eyes.

"Zachary? You know him!?" Amelia asked as she lowered the knife. It wasn't scaring this man anyway. His attire suggested that he could probably handle this knife with more finesse than Amelia, who only knew how to prepare her dinners with it. He would probably just turn it on her in the end.

"Yeah he is upstairs, fetching something for our boss," Barsad replied.

Amelia struggled with what to do next. She wanted to kick this man out, but he just said that her brother was upstairs. She hesitated, but finally laid the knife down as she decided to run and check on her brother. She didn't have to run far though, as she saw a figure enter the kitchen that she hadn't seen in four years.

It was her brother.

Her brother was home...

"Oh shit, you're home..." Zachary said as he laid his eyes on Amelia. It wasn't an annoyed tone that he had, but more of concern, as if this was a bad thing. His short dark brown hair, that gently contrasted Amelia's golden brown in color, was unkempt and busy looking. His grey eyes that matched Amelia's were tired, and he too bore militia gear.

Amelia's jaw fell agape as she stared at her brother. She couldn't believe her eyes or her ears, or even her sanity. First this man named Barsad shows up in her home, and acts like he has the right to be there, and now _Zachary_ was there, in the same style of militia clothes...

She hesitated on what to do in her alerted confusion. Should she hug her brother? Or scold him? She decided to do both, in that order. She strode over to Zachary, embracing him tightly. She had no idea what was going on, but before anything else happened she first had to do this, in case he would disappear on her again. This was her little brother, no matter if they were only two years apart. Even Ripley tried to join in on the reunion.

Zachary took a moment to return the display of affection. But when Zachary finally returned the embrace, it was too late, as Amelia pulled away when her bitter emotions for her brother returned.

"You could have called, sent a text. You could have written a letter, put a message on a _blimp,_ or _something_," Amelia said harshly. She had waited three years to scold him for this.

"Millie, now is not the time. Barsad, can we have a moment?" he asked seriously as his eyes moved to Barsad. Amelia's heart melted a little at hearing him call her Millie. He couldn't say Amelia when he was a toddler, so he called her Millie, and it stuck. Everyone else just called her Amelia, or sometimes 'Melia, but Millie was her brother's name for her. It was a sign that this indeed _was_ him, and that she wasn't hallucinating.

"Sure, but Bane heard her voice, and sent me to check on it. He knows she is here," Barsad warned as he returned to the dark hallway, shutting what could only be the basement door.

Amelia wondered who Bane was, but her concern for Zachary trumped all other. Amelia took the moment to grab Ripley and put him in the living room, shutting the door on him. She didn't care if he destroyed anything in there at the moment, as bigger things were obviously happening.

"Alright, Millie, listen. Serious stuff is going on right now in Gotham, and I am with a group whose top head's needed a place to stay, so I provided them with one. I can't go into detail right now...but what you _do_ need to know is that you're probably in danger now, as Bane is going to be furious that you walked in on us staying here. I gotta think of what to do with you..." he said with a sense of urgency.

"…what is it? What's going on? Are you guys... mobsters? Are mobsters staying in mom and dad's house?" she asked seriously in a quieter voice, as if her parent's could hear her. Even at 24 she still felt like she could get in trouble for this. Well, of course she could. This was all probably very illegal, whatever it was.

"We aren't mobsters," Zachary defended strongly, eyeing Amelia seriously. Amelia could see that this comment deeply unnerved him, for whatever reason.

"Then what are you?" she asked, wanting a serious reply. It was good that they weren't mobsters...but who else would act with such mystery? It worried her greatly.

"We have come to help Gotham take itself back from the corrupt...Just...look, we aren't going to do this, legally, per se, as the government here is so dirty that the best way to clean them is to just burn them, but we _are_ here for the people. I don't have time to tell you about us, or even have the authority...This isn't good at all that you're here though...and you can't breathe a word of this_...Sigh,_ dammit, you just weren't supposed to be home," he said, putting his hands on the back of his neck, pulling with a fierce tension.

"Zach, what's really going on here? It sounds dangerous. What if you, what if _we_, get caught?" she asked seriously, as she began to realize that she was an accomplice now to whatever was going on. But then a foreign voice answered her question.

"Hopefully_,_ we shall remain hidden, if all goes according to plan," threatned a metallic voice from the darkness of the hallway. Amelia felt an unnerving chill flow through her blood, as his words, although simple, were clearly laced with danger...

She turned her eyes to the hallway, where the threatening voice came from, and saw a very foreboding man enter the kitchen.

He was probably 6'5", a very immense 6'5", and close to 300 pounds, based on his body mass. He had on thick clothing, but it would take a fool to mistake the muscle that lied underneath. He was donned in militia clothes with a tight black shirt, a thick leather belt, cargo pants, and military boots. Amelia felt her chest rise and fall quicker as she realized her brother must be involved with mercenaries. Somehow, that seemed worse than the mob. Especially if this man was in charge, which he seemed to be.

The man's build initially caught Amelia off guard, as she noted this man had an extremely thick and powerful body that greatly intrigued and terrified her at the same time. She knew it was wrong to admire his physique, but that shirt unfairly contoured this man's body, or _she_ at least considered it unfair, and his stance displayed such dominance... She had seen thickly built men before, but the way this man _composed_ himself made it different. It was like he knew how to _use_ it, like he looked that way for a reason, and not just for show.

She would have been more distracted by his physical prowess, if it weren't for the mask that he wore...it's metallic binding covered everything but the top of his head, and his eyes…_his eyes_…they were what intimidated her the most. They were cold, and calculating. She didn't need the rest of his face to understand what he was thinking, as he displayed everything in just his glare.

_Oh Zachary, what have you gotten yourself into_...she mused to herself as her eyes moved to her brother, who stood with a clenched jaw and worried eyes.

_What have I just gotten myself into..._

* * *

**_ :)_**

**_Let me know what you think so far!_**


	3. Chapter 2

** Please let me know how it seems so far! I really hope people are getting intrigued :) It's got _a lot_ in store for it ;)**

* * *

"Familial reunion, brother?" the masked man asked, slowly moving his eyes to Zachary. The man did not look pleased. His voice was not what Amelia had anticipated either, as it had a slight British curl, and that mask, it made his voice almost..._metallic_.

"Uh, yes sir...This...this is my sister, Amelia," Zachary said, trying to retain his composure. The masked man moved only his eyes to Amelia, haunting her gently.

"You assured me that this house was empty," the masked man said to Zachary, but he kept his furrowed glare on Amelia.

"It was. I didn't expect for her to be here," Zachary replied.

"Well, we seem to have a, predicament, now that she has shown up, as she already pointed out. Our ability to remain undetected is of great importance in this moment," the man warned, taking a step into the room while he moved his whole head in Amelia's direction. She felt herself take a step closer to her brother, but she knew that strength in numbers would not apply to this man.

"Sir, please, she will not talk, or do anything to expose us," Zachary said, and Amelia heard real worry in his voice. It made her palms clam up as she was worried about what was going to happen. Her brother rarely ever let things alter his voice in this manner.

"I am not as confident as you are, Zachary. Have you forgotten, in your years of absence, that your sister works for the Gotham Gazette?" the masked man asked with danger, while retaining his intense glare on Amelia.

She felt like he was burning a hole through her, or studying her soul. It bothered her too that he knew this information. She wasn't anywhere near fame, which meant he researched her, and this meant that he probably knew even _more_ about her. What else did he know? She was beginning to realize that Zachary hadn't just picked a little gang to join. No, these men were much more severe, much more calculating. _They had a plan_. Based on what her brother said, and the way this man composed himself, she guessed Gotham was going to be challenged in ways it hadn't been in eight years, to be exact...since the Joker, and this time, there was no Batman to stop him.

"No, sir, but I promise-" Zachary began, but the masked man cut him off as his eyes finally darted to Zachary. A low growl accompanied his words.

"You already promised that this was empty, and you failed to be true to your word, so they have subsequently lost their foundation," the masked man said, practically hissing through his mask. He continued to near Amelia with his glare on Zachary, who looked back to the floor.

Amelia was immobilized, especially when the masked man's eyes moved back to hers, which widened even more with fear. He finally halted his chilling advancement onto Amelia, stopping only about a foot away from her. He created a unique dark shadow over her, and this closeness made him feel like he only grew in size. Then she realized it. That leather jacket must be his..._Oh god, is he staying in our house_? she considered darkly to herself.

"Now, my little photographer, give me a solid reason as to why I should not kill you? This unexpected surprise is pushing my patience, so be quick about your response," he said as he angled his head to the right with intimidating curiosity.

Her brother just stood and watched the floor. Amelia breathed heavier, trying to rattle her brain for a good reason, but she couldn't find one. She knew that he was looking for something solid, a legitimate reason other than because she was too scared to tell anyone.

"Perhaps this will help," the masked man said. He reached his hand out for her brother's throat, grasping it tightly, but not enough to kill him. The masked man didn't even bother to look in the direction of her brother, as he just kept his eyes on her, boring into Amelia's eyes with an expression that reminded her of the devil's, if she were to ever confront him.

Perhaps she was right now.

Panic streamed through her blood as she began to plea for her brother's life, which was currently held with a lethal grace in this man's hand.

"I promise, sir, I promise. I'll even quit my job, stay here like a recluse, if it proves that I won't talk. Just don't hurt my brother," she said with sudden desperation, finding her voice as her brother's face contorted, grasping for air. She was surprised that he wasn't even fighting it, like when a child allows a parent to send them to a corner.

"Well, you seem willing, and loyal," the masked man said. He furrowed his glare. And his voice gained a new tone, one of interest.

"Please...I'll do anything," she said, feeding off of this. There was no way she would just let her brother be killed in front of her like this.

"We may have a deal..." he said, dropping her brother as he fell to the floor, choking for air.

Amelia wanted to go to him, but the masked man continued to glare at her. She was relieved that his charcoal eyes now had an overtone of curiosity, but then this began to concern her. Why was he looking at her like that?

"You may finish your, reunion, with your brother, but do not take your time. I want you to come to my room, where we will discuss your, participation, in our organization further, as I have already considered a few things that you could be useful for. May this be a warning that I do not take kindly to surprises," he said as he turned toward Zachary, who had gained some control over himself.

"Apparently, your family breeds stock of great loyalty and submission, Zachary. Perhaps it would behoove us if you indeed had more relatives," the masked man said with harsh sarcasm as his eyes regained their dangerous glare. He turned to leave. "And my room requires bedding, as there are none, so bring them. Zachary, go to Barsad when you recover yourself," he commanded with little interest.

He walked to the front of the house where the stairs were. Amelia wondered where he was staying, but she already guessed that it might be the attic suite, as her mother removed all the bedding from that room. Of course he got the nicest room in the house, aside from her parent's room.

She stared after the masked man, wondering if _that_ was Bane, and watched at how he walked with authority, like his body had too much power inside of it. She could hear his heavy footsteps ascend the stairs, displaying the man's weight that could easily crush a person. She mentally faltered in her state of confusion, as her night had literally done a 180. She was brought back to the reality of the situation as her brother coughed and gently rubbed his throat.

She stared blankly at her brother, then back to the now empty hallway as the masked man was now upstairs, and the sound of his footsteps gone.

"Who was he?" Amelia asked with an accidental high pitch as her brother began to stand back up. She helped her brother as she grabbed his hand. He continued to rub his neck as he coarsely coughed. She couldn't stop thinking about that masked man, and about what he wanted to discuss with her. There was something about his presence, the way he moved and talked with his eyes that vibrated a permanent chill into her bones.

"His name is Bane...Millie, why did you just agree to that?!" Zachary asked as he coughed again.

"What do you mean?! Were you not here just now?" she asked with the same high pitch to her voice that she was hoping would go away.

"Dammit...Millie, you can't back out now, and I have no idea what he has planned for you, and I can't guarantee your protection..." Zachary said as he leaned against the kitchen island.

"What else was I to do, Zach? He had your _throat_ in his _hands,_ or actually_, _just his_ one _hand, and you weren't doing a thing about it," Amelia said, reverting back to her normal tone. Zachary burrowed his head into his hands as his elbows rested on the counter.

"No, Amelia. I still have a mission to go on with him, and he needs me on that mission way more than he needs me dead on this floor, so he wouldn't kill me. And killing you will just bring unwanted attention to us. Now that he knows you're willing to bend over backwards if your buttons are pushed, there's no telling what he will make you do...and you don't know a thing about us, which just makes this even worse. Listen, Bane is not a mobster that will just keep sending you threats if you mess up, or refuse to work for him. You can't outrun him, you can't outsmart him, and he will find you if you dare speak a word of what he is up to," Zachary said as he lightly slammed his fist onto the counter.

"Well I didn't exactly ask for this, I just came to house sit, remember?" she replied with irritation. Zachary continued to fume, which in turn began to fuel Amelia's own anger.

"This wouldn't have been a problem if you just stayed at your apartment_...Sigh..._you weren't supposed to be here..." Zachary said with obvious annoyance as he clenched his fist together.

"Well neither were you, in case you forgot. You ran away and didn't even say goodbye," Amelia said harshly. She felt slight regret at those words, but she was angry, for more than one reason. She had every right to be here, and she still had never fully forgave him for running out on them. Her body and mind began to fill with harbored rancor, as she was angry that her long awaited reunion with her brother was now stained with this moment. Zachary didn't respond as he continued to glare ahead of him.

Amelia waited. She didn't care if this man named Bane was waiting on her or not, she needed something out of her brother. She needed some reason for all of this. But her heated emotions were gently cooling as she saw a certain look take hold of Zachary's face. He looked anxious, and his breathing increased. Amelia began to grow concerned for what he was thinking. Were her words too harsh? Finally her anticipation was ended as he spoke with a quiet, yet regretful voice.

"Amelia, I went to join this group to bring change to our society, because it is so broke that only a group like _this_ can change it. I couldn't breathe a word of it to anyone, not even Ripley. I didn't expect anyone to understand, but I never wanted to leave without saying goodbye either. Which is why I am here...I...I messed up a few months back with something. Bane wasn't happy about it. He still values me as a member, as I am loyal and capable, but he doesn't forgive. That's why I didn't fight him choking me. That was twice that I have messed up, and it's not the end of my punishment...I just wanted to say goodbye while I still had the chance, because in three days, on Monday, I'm going on a mission with Bane...and more than likely, I'm not coming back," Zachary confessed with a disturbing darkness. He moved his eyes to his hands.

"Why wouldn't you come back?" she asked in a small voice. Her anger became very insignificant at this comment. She was of course still angry, and resentful for her brother leaving, but she never wanted him to permanently leave this world.

"Because he needs me to die in it. We are hijacking a plane, and when I messed up a few months ago, I was put on the government's radar, and they are currently hot on my trail. He needs a few people to leave their bodies in the wreckage as well, so I'd be a good candidate, because it means that the government gets to have me dead. In the end, this means our plan has a better chance to succeed, as less eyes are on me, which means less eyes on Bane. Bane was correct earlier when he said our ability to go undetected is crucial right now," Zachary said as he clenched his jaw.

"And you're just okay with this?" Amelia asked, almost disturbed at his willingness to continue with his apparent suicide.

"Of course, it's for our cause. Look...people in this organization are willing to do whatever Bane wants. If he asked you to jump off of Gotham bridge, then you do it, and you do it with pride," Zachary said as he finally met her eyes again. She was momentarily speechless.

"Zachary...that's absurd. This is _all_ absurd, do you even hear yourself? Why would you kill yourself for that man?!" Amelia demanded. She was trying to control her voice, but it was proving incredibly difficult. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation.

"It's what's necessary. If he asks you to do something, it's for a reason. He may be ruthless, and unforgiving, but he is cunning, probably the most cunning man that I have ever met, and he knows what he is doing. He has ideals that we all follow, that we all believe in, including me. We all trust him with our lives, and many of us would gladly give them for his goals, because they are the league's goals, and in the end they are _our_ goals. And now, apparently, he is going to make you one of us. Which means if he tells you to do something, you can't refuse. I don't know why he wants you, more than likely it's your connection with the press, but when you go to meet him, do not, at all, challenge him," Zachary said with an ominous tone as he eyed Amelia.

Amelia just stared back at him, speechless. He was talking like he was in a cult, and he was already instructing her on how to abide by their rules. How could he possibly have become interested in a group like this? He always hated the government and politics, but this was on a whole new level.

"Zach...is this all serious?" she asked in a quieted voice.

"Of course it is," he replied defensively.

"I can't believe it...you left me, mom, and dad, to join some group that is, apparently, going to take down Gotham? You are going to destroy, our home town, just for some 'ideal' that you believe in?" she asked with bitterness.

"Yeah, and this surprises you? Have you even seen this world? And you better believe it, because you are a part of it now...Gotham will survive, it's just we have to be extreme about tackling the corrupt. This world is falling into the hands of the elite, the elite that doesn't care about anyone. It's getting worse, and our league is here to wake the people up, to undo the injustice that has been done. I don't have to explain myself. But that's not the problem right now. I am worried about _you_, and what'll happen to _you_ when I'm gone," Zachary said.

"No, Zachary. Okay, this whole league thing aside, _you_ are the one that has a_ death sentence_. You seriously think I am just going to sit here while you go on a little outing with...Bane...and just don't come back? I can't do that...I just can't," she said with exasperation as she stood up. The reality of what was happening began to dawn on her as she paced the kitchen.

Zachary sighed as silence momentarily hung over them, only to be rhythmically interrupted with the pacing of Amelia's feet. It was like this for three minutes as Amelia silently tried to process and understand the severity of this moment.

"You should go now, Amelia, I don't want him waiting too long," Zachary said as he gave her a concerned face.

Amelia wanted to fight him on it, but she knew he was probably right. She had just met Bane only moments ago, but she could already tell that he was not a man to be kept waiting. No part of her wanted to meet with Bane, but she knew she had to. She swallowed what little saliva she had left, as she realized what she was about to do.

"Alright, but this isn't over. I still don't even think that I believe you. I can't believe that this is happening, I can't believe I have to go talk to a boss man about my participation in an illegal organization right now, just because you wanted to give him a place to stay," she said angrily as she walked to the hallway.

"Whatever, but I am serious Amelia. Be careful when talking to Bane. Don't do anything, anything at all, to get yourself killed. Just obey him," Zachary said with an anxious voice.

"Fine..and keep Ripley in there," she said as she pointed to the living room. She didn't wait for a response ad she made her way to the front foyer.

She rounded to the steps, and froze.

_Was she seriously about to do this? _

Her instincts told her to just run out the front door, and to never look back. Was she seriously about to just go up these stairs, to confront this man that almost killed her brother just now? To privately be in a room with this intense being, far from the safety of others, just to obey his command?

She wanted to believe that she wasn't, she wanted to believe that she still had an option, but the longer she stood there at the bottom of the stairs, the longer she knew that Bane was waiting.

She slowly walked up the stairs, angry that Bane already had this control over her. She walked to the back hallway and found the stairs to the attic entrance. The only thing that made her realize that this was all real was that the light was on inside, which it never was. It was an attic suite that her parents renovated for Amelia's grandparents, but when they all departed from this world, the attic began to collect dust. It was like an in-law suite and rivaled her parent's master suite.

Seeing it in use made her realize that Zachary was actually home, her parent's house a bunker for mercenaries, their boss staying in here like he owned the place, and apparently, she was about to join them, under whatever conditions Bane placed on her. All because her brother had to be young and passionate and do something crazy, like join this league.

She went to the linen closet and pulled out the nicest blanket inside. She figured she would treat Bane like royalty in hopes to get her out of this, and maybe even her brother. She grabbed the quilt that she had made when she was 16, as it was the softest and warmest. She had traveled one summer, with her parent's permission, to go down south with a missionary group, and she made this blanket in that duration. Her grandparents were legit hippies in their early years, and this often influenced her and Zachary. It made Amelia more passionate for helping those that needed it, while her brother interpreted her grandparent's passion to not trust the government and do anything he could to break the corrupt.

She had made this blanket with her bare hands, after her grandmother taught her how. She had made 15 other blankets like this for a prison in South America. The missionary group was stationed nearby this prison, and when she learned of the prison and the horrible conditions of the inmates, she convinced the missionary leader to let her make blankets for them.

She had heard that it was the worst prison on Earth, and apparently at times it could be very unjust as to who served time in there. She didn't remember the name of the prison, as she only heard it once, but she never forgot the stories of it. She had even heard that people were born in there, although that was a rarity. It never the less inspired her to make as many blankets as she could, as that winter was rumored to be a bad one. Her group, together, had made 50 blankets, and apparently it was for a good cause. She had later learned that the winter killed a few inmates in that prison as they froze to death, and apparently these warm blankets really did help a select few. She made one for herself in the end, as a souvenir, with the scraps of all the other blankets. It was the one that she was holding now, with its collage of patches bringing back old memories. On the corner was a patch with a white circle and a black dot inside. It was like her signature, and she had no real reason for choosing it. She was 16 and it just looked cool to her at the time.

She held the blanket in her hands and felt it's softness and warmth. Hopefully Bane would like it, and appreciate that she was putting thought into her hospitality for him. _Anything_ to help her in this moment. She was good at schmoozing, as working for the press required this skill. But it had never impacted whether she lived or not.

She grabbed another quilt and put it on top just to be sure, and an extra pillow along with some sheets. She was angry at him for hurting her brother, but a part of her knew that it was her own brother's fault for joining the group in the first place. He was old enough to be responsible for himself. But she still couldn't help but still feel like her brother was simply misguided. His extreme nature and intense passion for things often blinded him, and she knew this. And now she felt like she represented them. She felt like she was talking to the executioner, finding a way to plead for their lives. _She_ had a much better chance to survive this, as she still had her life in her hands, but she had to find a way to make sure that her brother would as well.

She approached the wooden door and softly knocked on it.

"Enter," commanded the same metallic voice from before. She felt her hands chill as they began to sweat, and her heart felt like if it beat any harder it would burst. Terrified or not, she would do what it took to make Bane reconsider her brother's suicidal mission.

Amelia entered the attic suite that Bane currently occupied. She hadn't been in here in almost two years, and she was surprised to see it was actually quite clean. It didn't surprise her completely though, as her mother probably cleaned it before their vacation. It had dark hardwood floors, two complete dark brick walls, a slightly vaulted ceiling, and dark green walls with two grand windows.

Her eyes immediately spotted Bane in the room. She sighed inside as she noted how this room actually suited him. Like he was meant to inhabit it.

"Lay them down on the nightstand," he commanded as he forcefully moved his hand to the nightstand next to the queen sized bed.

He watched her with controlling eyes. She was worried that he could hear her heart beating as she walked over to the nightstand. She didn't say a word or look at him. She was going to listen to her brother's advice and just do as Bane commanded. She had to keep remembering that her brother was leaving soon, and she had no idea when she would get to see Bane again. Now might be her only chance to plead, as much as Bane allowed it, for her brother.

She lied the bedding down on the table and slowly turned to Bane, who was tall enough to actually lightly sit on the dresser in the room, which he was currently doing. She noticed next to it was a large dark green crate - most likely his.

He furrowed his eyes as he folded his arms into his robust chest, which only accentuated the muscles in his forearms, displaying once again his power. It made Amelia swallow thickly, as it was a reminder of what he could do to her if things went sour.

It was silent for a few minutes as he studied Amelia, who eventually removed her gaze from Bane. The ignorance of what was going through his mind kept Amelia's blood flowing through her like a burning flash flood.

Then finally, he spoke, and his trenchant voice vibrated the otherwise silent room.

* * *

**Let me know how it's going so far! Thanks for reading :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Thanks so much for the reads, adds, favs, and comments so far! I super appreciate it more than I can say! I am really glad that people are interested in it thus far :D Seeing people react to it always makes me come back and write more for it. _**

**_Happy Reading :)_**

* * *

When Bane finally spoke, he watched her with eyes that Amelia could not read to save her life. She wondered if this lack of ability would indeed jeopardize her life.

"So, _Miss Reed_...I was already considering bringing you into my league, before our encounter, and now it seems that I really have no other choice but to go through with my original plans for you," he began as she took a deep breath.

"You will join my league, and you will do so with pride, as your brother has stated just now. This house is old, and voices travel through the vents with ease, meaning it was not hard to listen in on your reunion...so, we shall see, which aspects you truly deem as 'absurd', and which aspects you realize are going to be necessary for yours and Gotham's survival...and even, perhaps, your brother's..." he said with unchanging eyes, and Amelia thought she even glimpsed an underlying tone of amusement. His voice, on the surface, was rather conversational, but every word resonated with threat, which, in the end, just made his words chilling as they had a hidden menace that created small goosebumps on her arms.

She stood still, breathing lightly through her mouth as she wondered if she was allowed to respond. Normally she would have responded already, but again, Bane seemed to increase her meeker side.

Especially since he just said her brother might still have a chance.

"Yes sir...and, um, what about my brother?" she asked finally, after Bane's impatient eyes told her that he was waiting for a response.

"He has a chance...for freedom. I have considered your usage for this league, and how to insure that you build the loyalty of your brother, as right now I cannot waste my time with unreliable members. You work for the press, and I want this access. I could take anyone, force them to do my bidding, but you are unique, because you already have family bound to my league. I offer his life, in exchange for your services. The government has foolishly convinced themselves that your brother is in California, doing god knows what, which means luck still seems to be trailing at his side. But I need you to agree to do anything I ask. Your reputation will be tarnished, you will do illegal things for my league, and when this is all said and done, you will not be able to return to society with the, status, that you and your family have worked to achieve, and you will be, more or less, a felon. I only offer this, because your brother currently offers things that I need right now to ensure my plan's success. When he has proven useful, and I no longer need him...Well, I still have yet to decide if he shall remain alive..." Bane said, pausing momentarily once more.

He stood up, pushing against the dresser as he neared Amelia. She grounded her feet, replaying his words in her head as she watched him near.

She was unsure of what to do, or what to say. The obvious answer, the one that meant her brother lives, is she does what Bane says, but she still was hung up on something in particular...  
_  
You will be, more or less,  
a felon...  
_

Would she risk all of this, the life that the she knew, the life she was completely happy with, for her little brother?

Of course she would. She just despised the fact that she didn't really have a choice in this matter, and that the results of this choice were meager, or even below that. She knew Bane might force her in the end, no matter what, if she didn't comply with him, so she might as well just indulge in his request.

He stopped in front of her, looming over her once more with his broad frame as she came up to only his shoulders. She was boxed in, with the bed behind her and Bane in front.

"Depending on your ability to execute the tasks that I will give you, your brother will either live, or die. I do not accept failure, as there is no room for it. You must let go of the ways of life that you knew, and understand that they will never return to you, and only then will you actually stand a chance for success...do you understand what is required out of you?" Bane asked with eyes that demanded compliance. His words were again calmer, but his eyes radiated otherwise.

"Y-yes, yes sir. I understand," she said, forcing herself to find some poise. If he was going to own her like a dog, she would at least keep her dignity. She was doing this for her brother, and even her parents, but not for Bane.

"Then I will call on you when you will be given your first task. For now, speak no word of anything that I say to you. If, at any moment, I think you have even _whispered_ a single _letter_ of what my league is doing, or just that we are even _present_ in this city...then I will kill everyone that you hold dear, and then you last, after you have watched," he threatened, and this time, Amelia picked up pure peril in his voice, and in his eyes, as they held onto her with a lethal glare.

"Yes sir..." she said, unsure if she should say anything else. All she knew was she could no longer look him in the eyes, as she moved hers to his shoulder. There really wasn't anywhere else to look as he had essentially closed her in, and she noticed once more the physique of this man. It reminded her of an intense UFC fighter, with it's strength and movement...perhaps looking at his shoulders wasn't better than looking at his eyes. But his voice flooded her mind when he next spoke, removing her eyes from his body.

"Then you are dismissed, and tell Zachary that he is not needed on Monday," Bane commanded, gesturing forcefully with his hand once again to the exit.

She nodded, trying desperately to keep her poise, as she exited the room. She hated this feeling of being controlled, and she only hoped that she would last long enough against it.

Once she exited, she took a real breath the second she shut the door, and she was eager to make her way downstairs to the only face of comfort around - Zachary. Even if he technically got her into this mess.

Her adrenaline was pumping through her veins as she flew down the stairs. She slowed at the bottom, realizing she was letting Bane get the best of her.

But was she really?

He had just told her that her life is forever changed, and that she will never get to be the Amelia Reed that she was just a few hours ago. She knew no matter how much she panicked now, she would not fully understand what this meant until she did her first task for Bane...she really didn't want that day to come.

She found Zachary in the kitchen, sitting in the kitchenette chair.

She heard a whimper in the living room as she passed the door, and immediately let Ripley out. At least he wouldn't know the difference, at least he was still normal. He darted out of the room, rubbing his nose on her hand as she petted him.

"Well, you're alive, so that's a good sign," Zachary said as she sat down next to him, with Ripley sitting next to her.

"I'm glad you seemed so worried," she said harshly back. Had he seriously become so cold after joining this league?

"Sorry...That was cheeky of me...I guess I just don't know how to handle this right now...," he said seriously back after taking his eyes off of her. She figured she'd take it for now, as she honestly didn't have the energy to dwell on her anger for Zachary. She was stuck in this moment, no matter what now, and he was the only person around who actually cared somewhat about her. She couldn't burn this bridge just yet.

"You're not going Monday," she said plainly after a silent moment.

"What do you mean, what did you agree to?" Zachary asked with a new sense of urgency. He was obviously worried that Amelia had sold her soul to the devil. And in a way, she felt like she just did.

"I just agreed to do what he wants me to do. You were right about the press thing. The only downfall is...like you said, I can't turn back now..." she said, still caught up in what exactly she just agreed to. She kept replaying Bane's metallic words through her head, seeing that foreboding stance that he had...

"So how am I off the hook?" he asked impatiently.

"Oh yeah, sorry...I just...um, well apparently, whoever was after you lost your trail, or they think you're in California, and it isn't required of you to go anymore. Bane said he would only keep you off of the plane if I agreed to do things for him, if I join your league willingly, and I did," she said to him, while looking at her hands.

There was more silence. She finally looked up at Zachary, and she was happy to see his eyes were guilty. It seems _some_ of his humanity was still left.

"I'm sorry Millie...I didn't mean for you to get caught up in this..." he said quietly, removing his gaze from Amelia.

"Well it's whatever now. I just need to sleep...if I can manage that," Amelia said as she knelt her head onto the table, and Ripley moved his head to her, as if asking if she was alright. It put the first smile on her face since all of this transpired.

"...oh yeah...do you like the picture I got for mom and dad?" Zachary asked, pointing to the picture frame Amelia almost broke earlier. He never liked moments like these, and he always tried to change the subject. This would have made her mad, as there was no room for subject changing at this time, but this comment in particular made her allow this.

"That was from you?" she asked with surprise. It was sad that out of everything that had just happened, this surprised her the most. He had seemed so obsessed with this league that she wondered if that's all that he cared about. Perhaps he really did feel guilty, and truly just wanted to see the house one more time before he thought it was the end for him.

"Yeah, you know, a present...when I thought I was running out of time," Zachary said, looking at the frame.

She went to look at it again, appreciating it and her brother's presence on a whole different level now. She smirked, looking at their smiling faces. It was such a foreign concept to think back in that mentality, to think that nothing bad would ever happen to them, to think that all she had to do was go to college and get her dream job. Now, she had to wake up every day, worrying about what Bane was going to make her do, worrying what would become of her city while she just sat back and watched like a mute being.

"When we weren't scared of the world…" Amelia said quietly as she continued to look at the photograph.

"No, when the world wasn't scared of _us," _Zachary reminded her as he stood up, heading for the hallway. His words hit her hard. It was a good reminder of their different mentalities in this moment...a good reminder of what this all meant.

"G'night Millie," he said into the dark hall after he left her to her thoughts.

"G'night, Zach," she said, turning her gaze to her brother as he walked up the stairs.

She eventually followed him, going upstairs with Ripley and going to bed. A part of her hoped that when she would wake up, that all of this would be gone, and that she just had some absurd dream.

But when she awoke, with a minor headache from all the stress, she could hear footsteps in the kitchen below. More than one person too, as she guessed whoever was staying here was eating breakfast. Her digital clock displayed a light blue 9:35 a.m. against its black screen. She sighed a defeated sigh. It _wasn't_ a dream...

A part of her wanted to just slip out her window, and to go back to her apartment. But then another part in her spoke - what all could Bane really make her do? She worked with the press, it wasn't like he would require her to commit murder. More than likely he just wanted her to tamper with evidence, or commit felonies on _that_ level, not life altering ones.

She took a deep breath, and realized she could do at least that. She had to at least try before deciding that it was too much. If her brother can make it through this, then so can she. But then again, his comment last night showed the kind of mentality she needed to be in order to endure this.

_"When the world wasn't scared of_ us"

She got out of bed, took a shower in her petite attached bathroom, and changed her clothes for the day while that comment continued to echo through her mind.

Ripley was already out of the room when she woke, and she figured Zachary must have gotten him earlier in the morning. He used to do that before he left...

She went downstairs to see three guys eating her parent's breakfast foods, including Barsad. The other two she didn't recognize. One was fairly tall and thick, dark skinned, and bald while the other was skinnier, had shaggy brown hair with a light scruff that sat over top his lighter skin. They both just watcher her while Barsad nodded to her, sort of like a hello.

He must have seen her concern for these men eating half of the food, because he stood up and approached her. She began to worry about how she was going to feed these three men, her, Bane, and Zachary.

And where was Zachary, and Ripley, anyway?

"Morning. Before you think we are going to deplete the food here, and then your wallet, we are going to give you a weekly stipend for groceries, to accommodate us," Barsad said. He pulled out an envelope and put it on the kitchen counter, and she could see money inside. This was quite a relief for her.

"Oh, excellent. Thank you. You guys can make lists too, so I can get what everyone needs," she said, trying to remain as helpful as possible, and hoping all the while that Bane would notice.

"Thank you, that would be nice," he said with raised eyebrows, as if he did not expect this, and he turned back around to continue eating.

"Oh, um, Have you seen my brother, or my dog?" she asked before he went to sit back down.

"Your brother went to do something for us with Bane, and I haven't seen your dog," Barsad said as he continued his way over to the chair.

She sighed impatiently. The last thing that she needed in all of this was to lose her dog, the one thing here that would still love her no matter what. The one thing that still felt normal.

"Alright, thanks," she said as she went to search the house for Ripley.

She wanted to find him before eating, as she hated not knowing where he was. Huskies liked to run if they ever got out, and once she had to chase him an entire mile before he responded to her. She eventually made her way back upstairs after checking the first floor and backyard for him. She was going to have to make a rule that only _she_ was allowed to let him out of her room from now on.

"Ripley," she commanded into the silent second floor landing, waiting for a response. She felt the panic of losing a pet take over her as she had no idea where he could be if he wasn't here. She didn't think she could handle losing him right now.

"Ripley, please answer me," she said with more desperation than she would have liked.

Finally, she heard the pattering of dog feet. But she froze.

It was coming from Bane's attic suite.

"Oh Ripley..." she moaned painfully, wondering what to do now. "You're going to get me killed," she said to the door. She decided to open it, to let him out of there, wondering how he even got in there in the first place. Barsad said that her brother was with Bane, which meant that he probably wasn't in there. It wouldn't kill her to just peak the door open to fetch her dog. Bane probably would be furious to find out that Ripley was in his room.

When she opened the door, she saw more than Ripley. Bane was inside as well, contrary to what she thought. His eyes immediately darted to her. He was sitting in a chair, reading a document. She felt her body flood with shock and embarrassment as she realized she just barged into his room, while he was still inside.

"I am so sorry, I thought...I thought you were gone, and Ripley..." she stuttered out. Then she stopped in her thoughts. _Ripley was in here, with Bane, and he wasn't kicking him out?_

"Knocking goes a long way," Bane said with annoyance as he took his eyes off of her and moved them back to the documents in his hands.

"I am so sorry, sir..." she said, feeling a hot sensation in her throat while gathering her dog's collar in her hand.

"He is a good companion, I do not mind him in here," he said into the documents once again.

This made her stop her urgent desire to leave. She did not expect that comment. It was, so...normal. This man, who she thought the devil, enjoyed things? Enjoyed_ her dog_, to be exact?

"Oh...um..." she began, but realized she had no response. How does she respond to that? But then her eyes found the quilt she made. It was still sitting under the pillow, as apparently he used the other one, which was on the bed with the sheets with an already present pillow. She felt silly now for ever letting him use it. She wanted it back, and knew she could never just ask for it. She regretted thinking she needed to let him use it...

He moved his eyes to her silent figure, and he caught her staring. His eyes darted to where she was looking.

"Why are you staring?" he asked with a furrowed glare.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'll just take him out now," she said as she was ready to guide Ripley out of there._  
_

"No, you will answer my question," he commanded as he stood up, putting his documents down.

"What were you looking at?" he commanded once again, moving to the nightstand. She must have been giving off the perfect displeased glare to rouse an interest like this in him.

"The quilt..." she admitted quietly. He moved his glare back to the pillow, tossing it off onto the bed and grabbing the quilt.

She was worried he was going to do something to it. Was he going to have another teaching lesson, to show her who was in charge, by destroying it somehow? But when he picked it up, he was rough at first, using little care, but once he seemed to register what it was, his hold on it changed. She noticed how he handled the fabric with a new found fondness, softly touching it with those strong, lethal hands, and she wondered why it entranced her. He even rubbed his hand over it, as if feeling it like he had felt it before, as if remembering Amelia's memories. _But how could he?_ Then his hand froze over her little signature patch, and the matching patches near it, and his eyes moved to her...with danger.

"_Where did you get this_?" he hissed deeply through his mask, and his eyes had gone completely callous.

_Oh crap_... she thought to herself. She didn't expect that kind of reaction to this quilt. She had intended for it to make him appreciate her hospitality, not want to kill her.

"I made it," she said quickly. His eyes furrowed with doubt.

"You made it," he stated, questioning her truth as he gently lied it down on his bed, and then approached her.

"Yes, sir."

"When," he commanded with the same ferocity.

"Six years ago."

"Why, for what purpose, did you make others like it?"

"Yes I did, it's my personal one, like a souvenir, I made others for a prison in South America for its prisoners," she said, and she had lost her poise. She didn't like him advancing onto her like this.

"I do not remember seeing that on my research of you," he said, stopping a few feet from her. Ripley watched the two, and she could see that he was aware of this change in atmosphere. Usually he would have growled at someone approaching her like this, but he was acting almost just as nervous.

"It might be because I was a minor..."

He was just silently staring at her, and her eye contact with him began to falter with ease under this heavy eyes. She could even hear him breathing through his mask while his chest rose and fell in front of her, like it was the power core to a dangerous machine. His eyes changed ever so gently when staring at her, as if pondering what this meant. _Did he know someone from there? _she wondered to herself.

Then he finally muttered, "Do you remember the name of the prison?"

His tone with this question offset Amelia. It was more curious rather than demanding, as if they were casually discussing a dark topic. It greatly intrigued her, as it was becoming clear that this prison meant something to this man.

"No, I do not...people just started calling it random things, including its actual name, so I eventually forgot which one was the real name," she replied. He continued to watch her, debating on what to say next. She noticed his eyes continued to change, she wasn't sure how, but they weren't as cold or calculating anymore. They just continued to stare at her with a deeply curious expression until he finally spoke again.

"The prison's name was called The Pit...now leave," he ordered, returning back to his usual tone. But she couldn't, because when he said that, she felt the pleasure of having a word on the tip of one's tongue being recalled. _Yes, it was called the pit.._.she thought to herself. _How does he know?_

"How did you know that?" she asked, challenging his authority momentarily. She caught the sharpness in his eyes, as she registered she should have withheld her question. It didn't help either that she was a journalist, so asking questions was literally what she got paid to do, even if she mostly just took pictures.

This time he took even longer to reply, as he burned another hole through her. She wondered if she would eventually look like Swiss cheese after being around Bane, as he seemed to favor this burning hole stare.

"Many knew it by its name...but I was unfortunate enough to call it home. I will not tell you again to leave," he said and this time she knew not to push him. Although she had to fight every fiber in her being against this one.

Once she made it out, Bane took the liberty to shut the door behind her, with some force as well.

She couldn't believe her ears just now. Bane was from the Pit, the very place she once was so close to, and even made blankets for.

"What are the odds..." she muttered to Ripley, who looked at her with a look, as if questioning what just happened.

She was beginning to think that her meeting with Bane may indeed be more than coincidental. She not only made blankets for The Pit, which in his words, was his _home,_ but his league had an interest in Gotham, and her _brother_ had an interest in _them,_ and then her brother moved them into their _home,_ and her profession was of use to Bane...this began to feel much more than a coincidence. But for what purpose?

_Of course, the one time I believe in fate, it sends Bane_, she mused to herself, and it made her chuckle in disbelief.

She descended the stairs with Ripley to let him out as she found herself stuck in her thoughts on Bane. The men were gone now too, and it made it easier to focus in on the mercenary living in their attic suite. She knew she had an edge on him now, somehow, but she wasn't sure on what to do with it, or even necessarily what it meant.

She recalled the way he glared at her, and she recalled how his anger was fueled after looking at the patches. Why would that anger him? It reminded her of when she would find Zachary stealing something of hers, and seeing it later in his room.

She stopped watching Ripley trot in the fenced yard as she pieced things together. Yes, indeed, it was as if Bane's anger was similar to possessiveness, which meant he must have one of her blankets in order to be possessive of it in the first place. And if he reacted that way to seeing it, it meant that _his_ was within reach of Amelia, or he would not have thought that she had somehow removed it. She remembered those patches that his hands were on, and remembered making a blanket with them. Was that his blanket? She thought back to the crate, and wondered if it was in there...

But then another thing struck her - she had made those six years ago, which meant he was free for no less than six years...so how old _was_ he then? His demeanor began to make sense, as of course someone who lived in that hell hole, as she recalled the characteristics of it, would probably be nothing _but_ void of emotion. But if anything, just now, he seemed to have shown a more humane side to him, a side where he did indeed value things.

She brought Ripley back in the house and tried to erase her new sympathy, even if it was small, for Bane, because he was a prisoner, which meant he did something to belong in there in the first place. _But what? _

* * *

Sunday arrived to a nervous Amelia, who hadn't seen her brother since Friday night, and Monday meant going back to work. She didn't like the idea of being around the public once again, not after she had sworn to secrecy to not speak of the illegal men sleeping under her roof. But she had to go, because they needed groceries. She forgot how much grown men can really eat.

She had showered, changed her clothes, and was in the kitchen making coffee when she heard Bane's heavy footsteps. They sounded rapid as well. Ripley got up to inspect Bane, and Amelia couldn't believe that Ripley was befriending this mercenary. Maybe it was the dog in him, responding to the obvious alpha in the house. Bane was like the ultra alpha too...

But then she heard rapid footsteps coming from the basement as well, followed by the door opening abruptly. Barsad shot out of the basement, only to be met with Bane making his way into the kitchen. Amelia's attention was fully locked onto these men now. _Something_ was going on.

"Sir-" Barsad began as he met Bane.

"I am aware. Hide everything, and tell no one to come back until they are cleared to. _Amelia,"_ Bane said as he moved his noxious glare to her, and she almost spilled coffee on herself at the sharpness used when he said her name.

"Sir?"

"It seems that a persistent CIA agent has pulled up in your driveway, and will knock on your door at any moment. As you can imagine, this is a, sensitive, moment, and I am required to trust you now, but you have yet to even prove _anything_ to me, so now is not the time to fail me. You will do as he says, even let him in if he requests it, as you are supposed to have nothing to hide. I am not above killing CIA agents if it is necessary, but I hope you understand how hard it can be to hide those kinds of disappearances...If, at any time, you find yourself faltering...then think of your family, and don't be afraid to let your imagination wander on what will happen to them if you fail," Bane commanded as Amelia could only nod nervously back.

His eyes looked different as he spoke, and this is what rendered her speechless. They carried the same callous undertone to them that he always wore, but this time, she could see the murderous nature in his eyes. He was ready to kill if at any moment he needed to. He finally removed his eyes from her nodding head as he strode into the darkened hallway near the basement. The sun was only beginning to peak through the house, and the hallway that Barsad disappeared into, and the one Bane was in now, was a long narrow one void of light in its very back. She lost sight of him as she assumed he went to the basement where there more places to conceal oneself.

Then a knock came to her door. She put Ripley in the living room, and went through a small acting lesson in her mind on how to lie to these men. She kept trying to remember her family, her parents and her brother, and how she could not fail them now.

She opened the door with an innocent face, but not too innocent, as she just tried to remain calm. She was greeted with a man a few inches taller than her, with dark, slightly curly hair, and an aura to him that told her he thought he had won. She didn't know what, but whatever it was, he radiated as if he owned the world right now.

"Hello Miss Reed. My name is John Anderson, you can just call me Anderson. I work for the CIA, and I need to have a few words with you. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all. Come in," she said as she fought the nerves that were trying to take over her nervous system. Adrenaline began to pump in her veins like she had drank the most energized energy drink. She didn't know what to do if he asked to explore the house.

"What can I help you with?" she asked as she guided him to the kitchen. There was a small, windowed lounge area in there that was like a morning room. She would sit him in there, to keep him far from anything to hint that Bane and his men were here.

"It's about your brother, Zachary Reed. We think we found him, and he is, involved, with dangerous men. Do you know anything of this?" the CIA agent asked as he took a seat in front of her. She was facing the kitchen, and the agent had it to his back. Apparently Bane had not stopped watching, because she could see him in the darkness, peering out with ghostly eyes, guiding her through this to make sure that she didn't mess up. It was like watching a horror movie, where if at any moment things went bad, then she knew Bane would make his move and kill this CIA member like death's shadow.

"No...no, I don't know anything."

"Well, I don't have much time to make chit chat, so I am cutting to the chase. I am fairly confident in what we found. And I want you to come with me and my crew, tomorrow, to try and help out with the investigation. It's of urgent business, and I can't go into detail obviously, but I wouldn't ask for you to come if it clearly wouldn't help us."

She tried to keep her eyes off of Bane in the shadows, so as not to alert the agent, but her eyes quickly flashed to him. She didn't expect for this agent to _take_ her somewhere. Bane nodded impatiently.

"Well, I mean I guess I can go. I still have work though."

"Do you have vacation days?"

"Yes, I can take them if necessary."

"Okay, perfect. Take three days off. I would normally give you a CIA pardon, but my boss isn't aware of this yet, but I am more than confident in bringing you. I would like to remind you to not tell anyone of this, as again, you're sort of coming uninvited, but if my hunch is correct, which I am positive it is, then I will be needing you. I'll explain more later though, perhaps once on the plane that we are taking. Once we find what we need, I can give those vacation days back to you."

"Alright...this is all kind of sudden, but sure. If it helps find my brother, especially if he is doing something illegal. Just what exactly is he up to?" she asked, trying to think of things she would say if her brother indeed wasn't here.

"He is involved in incredibly illegal affairs. He's a top man in an illegal little underground gang, but I can't say more. Just don't expect to see the brother you once knew when we catch him," he said with serious, confident eyes, as if trying to protect her.

The conversation only continued for a few more minutes, and Amelia tried to look worried, to act surprised, and to make her sound incredibly concerned. The agent bought all of it, and she wondered if his confidence hindered his ability to see right through her. He seemed to _really_ want this.

He left just as quickly as he came. He told her that there would be someone picking her up tonight around 8:00 p.m. to take her to a hotel that was nearby the plane that she apparently would be riding in tomorrow. The only positive in all of this was that she thought it would get her away from here, to get her away from all of this. But what would happen when they found out her brother wasn't in California? This now concerned her more than living here with Bane and his men.

She hurriedly made her way back to the kitchen to find Bane. Evil doer or not, he was the one person right now that would have her answers.

She found him leaning on the kitchen island, waiting for her. If things weren't so serious, this would have made her chuckle. She almost wanted to show the CIA agent this, just to show him how awful he really must be at his job if he just missed Bane, who was _way_ more valuable than her brother.

But Bane's eyes were not calm, or comforting. They were grave, and she knew this was not good, whatever was happening.

"I do not think that you understand exactly what you just agreed to do," he said as she approached him.

"What do you mean? You told me to agree to him," she said with confusion.

He stood up, cocking his head gently as if wanting to see her reaction to his next words.

"His plane is the one I am going to hijack," he said plainly. Her eyes widened gently on him.

"Wait, so what is going to happen then?"

"The plan shall continue. Essentially, I am going hijack it, very momentarily, and then crash it, and there will continue to not be any survivors, save myself and a few of my men," he said matter of factly. She felt the saliva on her tongue dry up as she tried to swallow.

"What about me..." she asked quietly.

"Well, what do you think would be more realistic, dying in the plane, or disappearing mysteriously?" he asked with a furrowed glare. She had not, at all, anticipated doing _this_ when she agreed to listen to him. Panic replaced the adrenaline in her blood as she felt like running to the CIA agent, begging for help.

"But...he said his boss doesn't know..." she said with breathless fear.

"You cannot trust these men. You will not need to pack anything, and do not say a word to them while you are out of my view," Bane said, obviously pushing her on the fact that she agreed to do whatever he said, as he was already instructing her on how to act.

"But..." she began, not even being able to finish her sentence. She took it back, she didn't want this anymore. She wanted to yell at him, or even beg. She hated the thought of begging, but she would do anything right now to preserve her life.

Her face must have succumbed to obvious fear as Bane's eyes furrowed on her, and he was just as quiet as she was, almost thinking just as hard. Eventually she heard an impatient sigh, which was followed by him responding.

"You may live, you may not. We shall see, but do not push me on the matter. It will require extra effort on our hands to accommodate your survival, but it may be possible, but do not depend on it... Come see me before you leave," he said as he walked passed her.

She turned and watched him just walk away. She didn't know what to do, if she should plead or not, or run away, or tell the CIA agent everything she knows. The thing that she hated most was that she had to trust that Bane, somehow, someway, would save her from the plane...and right now, that did not comfort her.

* * *

**_Let me know what you guys think! :) Already working on the next one, and it's going to keep getting better, I promise ;)_**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Thanks so much for the adds/favs/and comments! I love seeing that people are interested! Seriously! Please leave more comments if you can, I super appreciate them more than I can say :) It just makes me want to make even better chapters!**_

_**Happy Reading :)**_

* * *

The bright sun gleamed into Amelia's eyes once again, forcing her to look away from the front window of the jeep that she was riding in. She was sitting in the middle of the military-esque jeep, with her back against the wall while she sat across from a man named Dr. Pavel. All she knew about him was that he was a nuclear physicist, and apparently, he had inside knowledge on a group that agent Anderson was after. When she turned her head to avoid the sun, she looked back to the three men to her right, all seated next to one another in the very back, with black backs over their heads, silent like statues.

She examined the silent men, bound and waiting. She figured one of them had to be Bane, the middle one to be exact, as she recognized his fearsome build anywhere. He was being 'turned in' by Barsad, going by the alias of being one of his own henchmen, so Anderson couldn't resist taking him aboard - that much Bane had told her, before she had been picked up at her house by other CIA agents.

She had met with Bane the night before, and he debriefed her on the necessary information she would need to know for her first, and possibly last, task. The knowledge was less than fruitful, and if anything, was just a bare minimum. She had no idea what was going to happen on the plane, or how Bane was to take control over it. Bane had told her that she was to know nothing of the actual plan, so she would react to it honestly. When the conversation ended, Amelia attempted to ask for her life to be spared, only to be interrupted and told not to push him on the matter. He had reminded her that she was still under oath, so it was not her place to beg.

And now, as she was getting closer to the plane, she was beginning to think that Bane wasn't going to keep her alive.

If he was, then shouldn't she know _something?_ So she wouldn't mess up the escape plan? Were they going to just jump out of the plane, with parachutes? She had never used one...which meant she would probably plummet to the Earth one way or another.

As the reality of the situation began to sink in, she felt the panic of meeting death rise in her.

It was one thing to only _think_ that it was coming, but it was another to be within hours of it, to be so close to it with no way to turn back. She had left a letter in Zachary's room, detailing the plan, and leaving a small will of what to do with Ripley and her things. She also left a note saying goodbye to him, and she left her parent's one as well. She had written that she just ran away like her brother, so as not to expose Bane, so he would see no need in killing them. She didn't want them to know that they wouldn't be seeing her again, so she figured that if she '_ran away_', then they could at least let go of her slowly. They had been through enough with her brother.

But she had to control the panic that was threatening to undo her sanity. The only thing that held her anxiety at bay was the fact that Bane was so close. It wasn't that he was comforting, but rather, he did something else for Amelia - he silently challenged her. She couldn't allow herself to break so easily, not in front of him. It's what he expects, and she wanted to surprise him. Perhaps if she displayed a brave face when confronting death, Bane would see new value in her, and appreciate her fearlessness, even if it _was_ a persona. Perhaps, somehow, he would still save her life...

Then the militia men in the front seat began to converse.

"So what if they catch the kid, and he didn't do it?" the passenger asked, ignoring everyone behind him.

"It doesn't matter. They are going to take him in anyway. He'll just turn into a scapegoat while we try to control things. We gotta give the public somethin' because this masked guy, whoever he is, is starting to rile up Anderson," the driver said. Amelia found immediate interest in their conversation, with the talk of a masked man, and found her meddlesome ears perked keenly into their conversation.

But then she began to wonder if they were talking about her brother, when they said_ the kid_.

"Who are you talking about, when you said 'the kid'?" Amelia asked, finding the kind of confidence that can only be found when one is faced with their final hours.

"Your brother," the passenger said slowly, obviously annoyed that Amelia interrupted them.

"What if he is innocent?" she asked, knowing that he wasn't. She still didn't like how they were going to just turn him in, regardless of his guilt.

"Big things are going on, and we need to make it look like we are in control," he explained, as if she were a child.

"But you're not in control," she challenged. She was surprised at her own sudden tenacity.

"Just keep quiet back there. You obviously aren't smart enough to see what's really going on," the driver scolded, and Amelia fell silent. Not out of command, but out of annoyance. She wasn't going to waste her last conversation with this.

"So what, now you're not going to talk for us?" the passenger asked, surprised by the sudden muteness.

"No, Jacobs, she's just listening to me is all. Responding to the man in charge," the driver said smuggly.

"No, no, I'll talk..." she began, not wanting the driver to become so pompous, "but I think I at least have a right to lawyer first, if you're still going to give me that. Who knows with you people..." she said. She decided that would be the last thing she would say, and luckily, it was, as the driver just sneered an ugly smirk in response.

Then Amelia heard a noise come from one of the bound men, from the one that had to be Bane. Did _he_ just smirk at her? This only increased her anger. He was amused by all of this...now she definitely couldn't break in front of him.

They arrived to the plane shortly after the conversation, and Amelia was greeted by agent Anderson. Barsad told the agent that the three men worked for Bane, conveniently not alerting him to the fact that one of them was, indeed, Bane. The agent was immediately pleased, and they were all boarded with haste.

Both sides of the plane were lined with seats, like it was a small commercial air liner. Dr. Pavel sat on one side while Amelia sat across from him, watching the agent interrogate Bane and the two other men.

The plane took off as there was no time to spare, and when it was finally in flight, the agent grew confident, and even began to dangle the men out of the open plane door, asking about Bane.

Then Bane finally spoke through the bag over his face, filling the plane with his metallic voice that plainly mocked the agent, revealing his identity...Amelia watched as if she were in a movie, stunned by Bane's audacity to even attempt a stunt like this. _He_ was the one bound and on his knees, and yet he was acting as if he were the one doing the interrogating.

"Was getting caught part of your plan?" the agent asked Bane after removing the bag from his head.  
_  
"_Of course... Dr. Pavel refused our offer in favor of yours, we had to find out what he told you," Bane said, as if this was obvious. Amelia was alerted to Pavel as she realized he was connected to Bane as well. _  
_

_"_Nothing! I said nothing!" Dr. Pavel replied through his accent, obviously panicked that Bane was aboard. Amelia realized that Pavel must have given agent Anderson information on Bane, especially when she saw Bane's eyes slowly move to Pavel with lethal intent. For the sake of Dr. Pavel, Amelia hoped he would go down with the plane. The glare that Bane just gave Pavel was the least comforting thing she had ever seen.

"Well, congratulations! You got yourself caught! Now what's the next step in your master plan?" the agent asked, still trying to remain in control. _  
_

"Crashing this plane..." Bane said, looking at the agent with sinister amusement, and Amelia could see the adrenaline in his eyes, even from this distance.

Then, finally, Amelia saw Bane in his element.

"With no survivors," Bane added, standing on his massive legs, breaking his rope bindings as if it were nothing more than breakable string, and attacked the CIA agent like he was a toy.

Amelia ducked as she heard the breaking of glass and the shooting of guns, and all the while, Bane just continued to fight his way through the men in front of him, completely unaltered by the chaos around him. If anything, _he_ was the controller of this chaos, if chaos ever had a master.

But then the plane began to move in a way that it shouldn't.

It dipped down, as if to go into a nose dive, but gravity wasn't pulling on it like it should be if that were indeed true. It was literally as if the plane just turned to face the ground, and was hovering in mid air.

This unnatural turn, and the now violent shaking of the plane, rendered almost everyone on board to tumble down the aisle, putting the fist fights on hold. The falling men made distressed cries as they roughly toppled by. Amelia was fighting against this awkward gravitational pull as she searched for solid ground in her aisle, guarding herself from pieces of the plane that flew by her face. She found footing on one of the seats as the plane had stopped moving at 90 degrees. She peeked out and down, and saw that there was a small pile of men on the door of the cockpit, all moving like wounded animals at the bottom of a pit.

When the plane felt somewhat stable, she immediately grew more confident in sticking her head into the aisle, looking for Bane, to see if she might have a chance to somehow survive this. If she was, she had a feeling she would know shortly.

She quickly noticed Bane above her, hanging effortlessly with one arm, and stabilizing his body with one leg. She could have sworn she heard a metallic growl come from him, as the hair on the back of her neck didn't ominously rise without a reason. He immediately moved his eyes to her, looking at her for the first time since the previous night, and her eyes momentarily froze as his penetrated into her's. She moved her gaze back down when the cold nature of his eyes told her that she wasn't going to survive this. _No...it's just the angle he is at...I'll make it out of here..._she thought to herself, with major distress.

She didn't want him to see her panicked in her last moment. But she struggled not to panic, to not let anxiety take her over. She was going to die, and there was no way to turn back. She began to feel dizzy at the thought that this was literally going to be her last memory.

Then she felt a jolt on the plane and looked up to see that Bane had moved down a level, almost dropping himself, but then sharply catching his fall with the surrounding chairs, exhibiting an immense ability to remain in control, just with his own strength. This was quickly followed by another jolt, and the sound of a muffled explosion as the tail of the plane disappeared, letting light stream in as if they were next to the sun. A giant hole was created at the top, threatening to pull out anything that was light enough to be carried by the wind. Men covered in black clothes immediately began to descend down inside, attached to thick, black wiring.

Eventually, after considering it, she was ready to die, and fall with this plane, as she hung on for what little life she had left. If Gotham was truly to die in the end, then she didn't feel as miserable dying here. The only joy she that remained was that Bane would have to watch her fall with dignity, never giving him the pleasure of watching her break. She wanted him to feel that losing her was a loss to him, that he could have still used her for the access to the press. That she was a _valuable_ member.

She looked back down as she felt Bane's eyes on her once again. There was no way she was going to beg to be saved right now, not from him, as she didn't want one of her last memories to be that of Bane scoffing at her.

She was alone in her thoughts, staring at the men below her that lied in a pile. She realized that these would be the men that would join in her death...it was the most surreal moment she had ever been in...

But then she felt a very strong and powerful hand grab her under her arm, and pull her up as another hand firmly grasped her waist. She was surprised at how steady this grasp was on her, and how it moved her through the air with ease, because she was moving up, not down. But the size of the arms and hands told Amelia that her savior was not struggling with this. _Bane?_

She was turned around, and saw that Bane had pulled her up into him, gently grazing her hips on his, as there was little room to stand where he was. This, along with the dancing wind in her lungs, took her breath away.

"You will not die today," Bane said without looking her in the eyes. He immediately put his arms around her, while holding onto an orange strip of thick fabric, and began to wrap it around her waist.

"What?" she asked quietly, but still audible within the mayhem.

There was a possibility, that with the twirling wind inside, that she misheard him. She had just accepted death, with open arms only moments ago, and now here she was, with the last person she expected to take her out of death's reach, and she didn't want to believe it.

She watched his eyes, and his demeanor. Even though the plane was 90 degrees in the air, something that completely defied logic, Bane retained a quiet calm that omitted complete control over this lawless situation.

"I can drop you back down, if you prefer," he said with cold sarcasm, keeping his eyes on whatever he was doing, and she knew that he would.

"No, no I'm sorry. Thank you," she replied, building her voice back up to make sure that he heard her. Even if he did drop her, she would refuse to fall, not when she had just been told she wasn't going to die_. You're taking me with you, dammit_, she mused with vigor to herself.

Then the plane jolted for a moment, and she couldn't help it. She grabbed onto him, but managed to only do so with one hand, having to refrain the other while she let out a nervous squeal. She grabbed his shoulder to be exact, and felt the strength of it for the first time, as the movement in it captivated her. She had never felt muscle like this before.

She felt him tense momentarily, and his eyes locked onto hers, obviously not expecting for her to grab onto him, but he quickly released his glare as he continued to wrap the orange fabric around her.

"Your fear is premature," he warned her with a hint of sarcasm, grabbing all of her attention as she wondered what that meant. She felt a shy tingling sensation run through her as he firmly caressed the orange strip around her waist, making sure it was sealed. She had definitely not expected for him to rub his hand like that, on the edge of her hip, even if it _was_ necessary.

He ignored her focused glare on him as he leaned past her. This momentarily moved them very close together, closer than she ever thought she would get to him. She let go of his shoulder as she felt balanced once more. Her cheek even lightly grazed his chest as his arms were around her, slightly cocooning her into him and muffling the loud pandemonium behind her. She knew that all of this was unintentional, and this it was just the limited space that moved them so close to each other, but she couldn't shake the way that he felt next to her. Her emotions were twirling inside of her like the objects in the plane, as she hated how his obvious dominate physique provided a sense of security in this mayhem.

_Security__,_ she scoffed to herself. _I can't believe that he's actually making me feel safe right now._

Bane had grabbed a line as he returned to their original positions, fastening it to her belt, tugging at her waist to make sure that it was in place, and that it wasn't leaving her.

"Take her," he commanded to someone behind her as his grasp released her into the arms of another.

She despised the small part in her that already missed his presence around her, as leaving his grasp meant trusting that whoever she was going to wouldn't drop her, as she was still worried about what was going to happen next. The man that now held her quickly harnessed himself to the line that she was attached to, pulling her out of her daze.

She felt the man pull upward on the cord, and like a reverse bungee cord, they were being pulled upward and out of the plane through the hole where the tail used to be. She clung to the man as if it were her long lost lover, panicking about where they were going, and about high up they were.

Then she felt the protection of the plane leave her as she was greeted with crisp air and wind. They were quickly leaving the plane below them as they were being pulled into _another_ plane, flying above their heads. She could see how high up they were now, and suddenly their cord seemed to resemble a piece of string to Amelia. She couldn't believe she was just dangling above the mountains, on a cord, like a decorational piece.

She immediately tried to eviscerate the small part in her that was actually disappointed it wasn't Bane pulling her out of the plane like this. This random act of preserving her life was proving to do much more to her than she would have thought, much more than she would have liked. It also didn't help that out of everyone in this scenario, Bane was most likely the one to survive, which created an extra air of security to him.

She finally looked down, as much as she knew she shouldn't. She couldn't resist the temptation to see what Bane was doing, to see what the league had managed. She saw the CIA plane was attached with its own cords that were coming out from the plane above. The CIA plane was missing its two wings, and it looked incredibly pathetic. She found it almost impossible to believe that was just in there, less than a few minutes ago.

Whether Amelia wanted to admit it or not, Bane was impressing her right now.

They were only a 100 feet away from the plane above when she realized she might pass out from the lack of oxygen, as her vision was spinning, and she found herself grasping for air. But luckily, they made it back to the plane in time, and the man she was straddled to for dear life helped her onto the solid surface.

She was moved to the back of the opened plane, given an oxygen mask and was strapped down into a seat. She sat there, with enough adrenaline to probably move a parked car all by herself, as she waited to see if Bane would be joining them.

Sure enough, more and more men began to be pulled into the plane, and Bane was last with Dr. Pavel. _He let Pavel live?_ she thought to herself as she furrowed her gaze onto him.

Pavel was seated next to her as Bane quickly removed himself from the doctor. Amelia noticed trickling blood on Bane's forearm, and wondered if he got hurt, or if it was someone else's blood. She hated how she actually cared for a moment. It seemed, indeed, that saving her life when he didn't have to was creating a false sense of care in her...She had to remind herself that he probably _did_ see value in her, in the end, as a league member, and that his kind act was nothing more than a chess move to him. She cut herself some slack in the end, as, to be fair, she _did_ just think she was going to die, so her emotions were currently not aligned like they should be.

There was one thing for sure now though, she wouldn't look at life the same any more. Being so close to death made her realize she still had things that she wanted to do, live life how she wanted to live it. She decided she would find a way to survive all of this...she wasn't going to be rescued like she had been just now, only to die later. She also realized that being in this league would require for her to change her mentality, that she would have to learn to truly not be afraid death.

The back of the plane shut as the rest of the men were seated, and lights were turned on. The only two people not strapped in was Bane and a man with a medic bag. Amelia watched as Bane took his shirt off, and she knew she shouldn't have watched that. No matter what, she couldn't deny the body that Bane possessed, as it tried to possess her just now.

There was a small, bleeding wound on his shoulder, and she was honestly surprised he hadn't sustained more of an injury after pulling off that stunt. It looked like he was grazed by a bullet.

Bane's eyes moved to her, as he probably caught her staring, as she was the only one foolish enough to let her eyes linger on him. She immediately moved her eyes to other things as she felt her cheek color themselves pink. She had to remain in control of her situation, and to ignore the gratitude she felt towards Bane now. He was still her mercenary boss, after all.

After what felt like an hour, they finally landed. She hadn't a clue as to where, but she was just happy to be on solid ground once more.

When she got out of the plane Barsad was waiting for them, next to a jeep that already had a driver and passenger inside. He had the door opened and motioned for Amelia to enter.

She took her first, real, calm breath since agent Anderson showed up at her door. She couldn't believe it, but here she was, sitting in the jeep, waiting to go home. She made it out. _Alive._ As Bane said, _she wasn't going to die today._

She gently turned her head, after a few minutes of calmed silence, to see why the jeep door was still open.

She couldn't believe, that despite almost dying just now and plane hopping in mid air, her nerves were somehow increased as she saw a shirtless Bane near her jeep.

He wasn't stopping either, as Amelia realized she was going to have to ride in this thing with Bane...and it didn't help that he was getting in the back with her.

She felt her palms sweat. For some reason, him choosing to allow her to live only made her feel like this was just the beginning...the beginning to what? She didn't know, but she could tell that whatever it was, it was going to be serious. He had just spared her life, which meant she owed him now, and she proved she would die for his cause - although she had ulterior motives that weren't related to her loyalty to the league. Surviving this reminded Amelia of a small initiation, proving her worth to him and her dedication, and this made her extremely apprehensive for what was to come.

Especially when he turned to speak to her.

* * *

_**Small disclaimer - the conversation on the plane with Bane and the agent was copied from the movie. **_

**Otherwise, I hope it was a good one! Please leave more comments! They are always inspirational and give me warm fuzzy feelings that make me write better :D**

**Next one \- some one on one time with Bane, wonder how it's going to go? **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

**Thank you all _so_ much for the comments, adds and favs! Seriously! And I have adored all the comments I have received, and frequently re-read them to re-kindle my motivation to keep crafting these chapters to be their best! :D But really, thanks for the support everybody. It means a lot to me, more than I think I could ever say! :) **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Amelia watched Bane with apprehension as he turned his gaze onto her, furrowing his eyes as he finally spoke to her since she was pulled out of the plane.

"You seem misguided as to when to let fear control you," he said to her with a perplexed fold of his brows. She thought she also heard a slight undertone of amusement.

He didn't keep his eyes on her long as he adjusted himself in the seat next to her, and shut the jeep door.

"What?" she quietly asked after a moment of replaying his words in her head. She prepared herself for many things that he could have said, but she had not foreseen that comment.

"You handled that situation better than I expected. And now here you are, intact and unscathed, with more fear in your eyes," he said, still keeping his eyes off of her.

She was rendered momentarily mute as her mind registered these words. This meant that he had been watching her when she thought that he wasn't, and he had been anticipating her reaction, which meant his last moment of saving her was not an unplanned tactic. And the first thing he noticed when he got inside the jeep were her eyes and expression...it seemed that he paid more attention to her emotions and actions than she previously thought.

"Oh, um, well..." she began, after she realized she was just staring at Bane who was now handling a device unknown to Amelia in his virile hands. She watched his muscles in his forearms move, as she was unsure how to tell Bane that her fear was a result of her being nervous around him. Perhaps he knew this fact, and merely just wanted to nudge her on the subject, because then he changed it to a new one, one that she could tell held more of his interest.

"Your parents work in the medical field. Are you familiar with tending to wounds? On a basic level?" he asked, finally moving his expressionistic eyes back to her, and _this_ she could answer with little hesitation.

"Yes...sir," she replied, almost forgetting to retain her formality. His girth reminded her just who he was, and what he could do, and she didn't want to disrespect him in a moment like this.

"Then you will tend to mine, so as to minimize the amount of strangers coming to your house. I could do if it was necessary, but it is at a location where it best tended to by another," he said, moving his eyes up to the driver and motioning with his hand that it was time to leave.

"Alright, I can do that," she said as the jeep slightly jerked her in her seat. She sighed in relief. She was grateful that her next task was just to tend to this man's wound. Not only was this easy, but it would give her a chance to continue to prove herself, and now it was on a more personal level. She also felt it was a way for her to pay him back, because she couldn't deny her gratitude for Bane any longer.

She debated on whether or not to actually thank Bane. She knew he didn't have the let her live. There were plenty of workers at the Gotham Gazette who would bend over backwards for their own lives, and she knew it probably _did_ take extra time and energy to accommodate her survival. But she didn't know _how_ to thank him, but after some consideration, she figured it was like just anyone else. She has witnessed him enjoy things, like her dog, and possibly the blanket she once made, so he must have some understanding of appreciation.

"Thank you...for letting me live," she finally said, in a quiet voice, after an hour into their silent ride.

He did not move his gaze to her, as he took a small moment of his own consideration, "You are welcome. But do not amplify the situation."

She moved her eyes in surprise to him. It was like he knew that she wanted to keep talking, that she wanted to ask why. She wanted to know what she had done right, to allow her to live, so she could continue doing it. But asking why would definitely amplify the situation. She turned her gaze away once more, not wanting Bane to catch her staring. She told herself that she should just be grateful for his return of thanks.

She moved her head to the window, and continued to watch the passing scenery as they drove in silence.

* * *

It was going on five in the afternoon when the silent car ride seemed to be over, as they pulled up to her house.

When they returned, she wondered if Zachary was home as they pulled into the garage. She could greatly use a familiar face after all that she just went through. She was eager to exit the jeep once the garage door closed on them, as she realized that if Zachary wasn't home, there was always still Ripley.

Amelia felt a great sense of comfort overcome her as Ripley greeted her when she opened the door. She loved to see her dog after what had happened, as he was completely impartial to all of this as she kissed him on the head. The sharp scoot of a chair quickly followed as she saw her brother stand up. He _was_ home, and he was in the kitchen, sitting at the kitchenette. Amelia was relieved, because she was beginning to worry about his absence, and now she also felt less guilty leaving Ripley alone._  
_

Amelia pushed past Ripley to make it to the kitchen, to which he happily followed her after momentarily inspecting Bane. Amelia felt a small jolt of pride when Ripley came back to her. The last thing she wanted was for Bane to steal her dog...although, she was still conflicted on whether or not to be unnerved at Ripley's interest in Bane. It gave them a small connector, and right now, Amelia felt like she could use all the connectors that she could get.

She could hear the others descend into the basement, while Bane's footsteps, and then his voice, followed her, "Come to my room tonight, around ten."

"Yes, sir," Amelia replied almost immediately as she heard Bane move past her to the stairs while she stopped at the kitchenette. She was nervous about being alone with Bane once again, but she had to remind herself that she would always prefer catering to his wound, over trying not to die.

Amelia's gaze followed the shirtless Bane, as she was captivated by his moving muscles and towering physique. His neck region was a thick mass of muscle, and his back subtly expressed its power as he swayed. She thought she might have even witnessed that a scar was on his back, and this only captivated her further. She couldn't help but wonder about Bane, and about his past, and where he learned to be so psychically skilled and so cunning.

Amelia had stared for too long though, because when he turned around to move up the stairs, Bane had caught her watching. She quickly averted her gaze, but not before she saw the cock of his eyebrow as his eyes locked onto hers almost immediately. It wasn't fair to Amelia that, as a villain, he was almost as interesting as the Joker, if not more.

Zachary brought her back to the present moment as it was his turn to move to Amelia with haste. He grasped her in the same way she did only nights ago when Bane's footsteps were safely heard upstairs.

"Holy shit, do you know what went through my head when you left that letter?!" he said harshly, while keeping his tone down so Bane couldn't hear.

"I know, but I had to leave _something._ I thought I wasn't going to come back," Amelia responded as Zachary let go of her. She was just happy that he was acting this way - like the brother she used to know.

"Yeah, that's how _I_ felt, when _I_ was the one going..." he began as he guided her to one of the seats, and while moving back to his own, "Just, tell me what happened. From the beginning," Zachary said as they were both seated, with Ripley loyally at Amelia's side. This conversation helped ground her that she truly was back at home, as talking about it in the past tense made her realize that it was somehow done and over with. It just felt more like a wild nightmare than a memory at this point, even if it occurred only hours ago.

It took her almost thirty minutes to explain what happened, about the CIA agent stopping by, about Bane keeping her in the dark until the last minute, about the entirety of the flight, and about how he told her to take care of his wound for now.

After she told him everything that happened, Zachary was silent, staring timelessly into the glass of water in his hands that rested on the table. She didn't know if this was a good or bad thing. Perhaps he was feeling guilty about Amelia going through that ordeal, as it was more related to Zachary than Bane. But then she realized, that out of all this confusion, he might offer some insight into Bane's mind and the present circumstance.

"So what was that plane situation for anyway? I mean, what was the reason behind going through all that trouble?" she asked him, deciding to start there.

"Well...Bane needs Dr. Pavel, for undisclosed reasons. But the government got a hold of Pavel, and he talked to Anderson. Which meant if Pavel just disappeared, then they'd be looking for him, and they'd immediately come after us. So he had to die, or they had to _think_ he died. And, Bane needed Anderson dead, since he was the lead investigator on Bane and me. So we killed two birds with one stone, and we did it in a way that looked like we just had a suicide hijacker. They won't be asking questions about it, since it's obvious we don't want them to know things. They'll think we just did an extreme act against them, rather than us stealing Pavel from under their noses," he said darkly, never removing his eyes from his glass.

"Oh," Amelia said, thinking hard on this new information until she moved on to her next question, "So, why did he keep me alive? I want to know what I did right, because I don't know if I can go through one of those ordeals any time soon."

"What do you mean? You're valuable. You just proved you'd die before talking. You could have easily told Anderson that Bane was there, but you didn't. You proved he could trust you, and right now, that's priceless," Zachary responded as if it were obvious. Once it was finally said to her, it did seem rather obvious.

"Yeah I guess so...he just really made it seem like I'd die..." Amelia said while a releasing breath.

"To make sure that your reaction was honest."

"Well, that better be the last stunt that makes me go through something like that," Amelia said as she slumped in her chair.

"Don't be surprised if it's not though."

She looked up to Zachary as he continued to watch the glass in his hand. It was not a reassuring comment at all...but, it was true, and it made her realize that she wasn't returning to her old life anytime soon. Silence fell over them as they both seemed to become absorbed in their own thoughts. She considered possibly asking Zachary for martial arts training. He was talented in the art of fighting, as he had trained since their parents first put them both in martial arts classes at young ages. Amelia was adequate, but Zachary, he excelled beautifully. Another part of his warrior's mentality. Thinking back to their childhood made Amelia revisit her summer trip where she made those blankets.

"Oh hey, guess what?" she asked with an excitement that greatly contrasted the room's atmosphere. She wanted to finally share this piece of information with someone.

"What," he responded, still locked into his dark thoughts.

"You remember when I took that trip, and made those blankets?"

"Yeah why?"

"Or wait, do you know where Bane is from?" Amelia asked, wondering if this was sensitive information.

"Yes, I've visited the Pit before," Zachary said with furrowed eyes that finally moved to hers. She had peaked his interest.

"Okay, well, those blankets I made..._were for the Pit_. I think Bane has one," Amelia said.

"Are you serious?" Zachary responded, letting go of his glass as he knelt forward.

"Yes, I let him borrow the one I made, and he noticed it, and told me that those blankets my group made went to the Pit, and that he was from there. I don't know which one he has, but I think it might be one that I made."

"He told you?" Zachary asked, furrowing his eyes even harder.

"Yes, why?" Amelia asked, wondering why he seemed stuck on this fact over the other, which, to Amelia, was more than a one in a million coincidence and worthy of being the topic of discussion.

"He doesn't talk about his origin, except to a small, very small, select few...and I am surprised he told you already. It took me two years just to even find out he was from South America," Zachary said as he seemed to ponder on this. Amelia registered these words, but figured it was nothing in the end. She was still more focused on the blankets, and on the fact that Bane possessed one. She still had a hard time believing that she had once been so clsoe to him before any of this even began.

"Well, do you know if he has one? Like have you seen a quilt of some sort with him?" she asked, pressing on with this matter.

"I think so. I've seen him with a quilt, sure, but I don't know where it came from. He uses it with his cot. But it's not here right now. It's in the sewers," Zachary said.

"The sewers?" Amelia asked. That was an odd location to keep a quilt.

"Oh...uh, I thought you might know, since he already told you _that..._but_,_ you'll find out sooner or later. We are stationing ourselves in the sewers right now, and Bane has his cot down there with his other stuff, and I saw that quilt he has, down in there. It's where Dr. Pavel is being held right now as well, but Bane is holding off moving himself down in there until he knows it's not going to be stumbled upon, or until our grip on Gotham is tighter," Zachary said, and this came to great interest of Amelia. And of great concern.

She had quickly connected the dots at this information, dots, that if others connected, might jeopardize Bane. One of her younger co-workers, Johnathan Scott, was digging up a story on criminals stationing themselves in the sewers. Everyone at the Gazette thought he was just being hopeful, as his source was nothing more than shallow rumors that he heard from other criminals. But her brother just admitted that something along those lines, were, indeed, true.

This worried her. Greatly. What if this was Bane's men he was digging up information on? She felt herself becoming engrossed in these thoughts. And this was her arena, this was her job that Bane initially took her for - her connection to the press. What good was she, if she didn't tell him?

Then she paused in her thoughts - she was displaying loyalty to Bane. Her first thought was not to worry about criminals in the sewers, but rather on whether or not Bane would be exposed...

"Hey, Zachary, come down here. We got plans to talk about," Barsad said, jolting Amelia in her seat. She didn't even hear him open up the basement door.

"Calm down there, jumper," Zachary said to Amelia. It was his favorite line to say to Amelia when he'd scare her, or when something else did the job for him. She smirked.

"I doubt my nerves will be far from the edge for a while," she responded as Zachary gave her a faint smile. He left the table to go to Barsad, and then they both quickly walked down to the basement.

Amelia remained in her seat for an extra ten minutes, stewing deeply in her thoughts. She was anxious in telling Bane, afraid that it was nothing, and she also struggled heavily with turning Jonathan in. The minute she would tell Bane is the minute Jonathan would go on Bane's radar, and _that _was one that people never lived for long when on.

It was only when she changed into her comfortable clothes, after a long shower and a long run around the neighborhood, that she seemed to find a sense of calm. It was going on eight in the evening when she finally put on her yoga pants, with a heavy, loose sweater that sat over her tank top. She felt fresh, relaxed, and clean. These casual clothes were homey, they were normal, they reaffirmed that she was not anywhere she shouldn't be, and that she was safe.

But then she realized, to remain safe, she would need to tell Bane what she knew.

She ate a late dinner, waited around anxiously for another hour before going to Bane. She was an hour early, at nine 'o clock, but she couldn't wait any longer as time seemed to slow down with each passing minute.

She walked to his door, her father's extensive first aid bag in hand, and gave a nervous knock as she quickly tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Enter," rang the metallic voice that Amelia was oddly beginning to grow used to.

She entered the attic suite, and saw a shirtless Bane casually sitting on the edge of his bed, with his elbows resting on his knees, letting his powerful forearms rest in between his spread legs while still showing off its muscle. Even in his lazy posture, he still omitted complete power.

Amelia took a few steps in after shutting the door, but mostly remained stationary, bag in hand.

"You may come closer, if you indeed are going to tend to my wound," Bane said with sarcasm, raising his eyebrows as he examined her with his eyes. She forgot to wear more, _work appropriate_, clothing. But then again, what was work appropriate, in her own home?

"Yes, sir," she replied with almost immediate obedience. He truly did seem to bring out her obedient side, one that she didn't know even existed to this length._  
_

"You do not need to address me as 'sir' every time," Bane gently ordered as he continued to examine her with a contemplative stare as she neared his bed.

"I don't?"

"No. You are still confident in your abilities?" he asked as he finally took his eyes off of her, looking to the red bag in her hands once she was only a few feet away.

"I'm very confident. Both mom and dad taught me to clean up extensive wounds. Zach tended to be in constant need of medical care for his rambunctious self," she responded.

Bane's eyes, to her luck, expressed an almost irritable relation to that matter as he let out a small sigh and looked away. It made Amelia wonder if Zachary still acted with little care for his life while under Bane's command, and it created a tiny curl to her lips. She wondered, in another place and another time, if her and Bane would have reminisced on their stories of her brother.

She didn't need to sit down to tend to his wound, since he was taller than the average man, but she did rest her knee on the edge of his bed to stabilize herself. She wondered if he could hear her heart beating as she was very nervous, but she wasn't sure why. She had helped her mother dozens of times with patients, and knew what she was doing. Perhaps it was the closeness, where there wasn't any threat involved, creating an almost casual atmosphere. And in the silence, she could hear his breathing through the mask, especially when he talked. There was something personal about this moment, and perhaps this is what made her so nervous. Failure here was almost more severe than failure out in the field.

His wound was at the top of his shoulder, favoring toward his backside. It would have been possible for Bane to tend to it, if necessary, but it indeed was at a location that was safer to be looked at by another, especially in the wound's infancy.

Amelia put on gloves and gently removed the bandage, preparing her stomach for the sight she would witness. She hadn't attempted something like this in a few years. His wound glistened freshly as she removed the bandage, and it reminded Amelia of a crayon in size, but a little wider. It was sunken in and _very_ red, and warm, but it generally looked healthy in the terms of there was no sign of infection. If anything, it just looked incredibly painful.

"This might sting," she said as she prepared a gauze pad with an antibiotic, preparing to wipe it cleanly over his wound.

"I doubt it," he said. His voice seemingly had a more metallic edge to these words. She wondered what he meant by this as she hesitated for a moment.

But she resumed as she gently ran the pad over his wound, and to her surprise, he barely responded. It was as if she was just wiping a small cut. She had only witnessed her mother tend to a wound with a patient's response like this - when a patient was high on pain killers.

"Did the medic give you pain killers?" she asked with interest.

"No, I possess my own," he responded.

"Do you get injured a lot?" she asked with concern, wondering why he would need them. She couldn't resist the urge to find out more about Bane.

"My body is not foreign to pain."

She continued to carefully tend to his shoulder as she pondered on this. On if it had to do anything with the Pit, or if the mask had anything to do with his pain relief. She wondered if she should ask, but about which one? The pit, or the mask? She decided on the mask, as it seemed like it might be the less personal of issues. It was also probably the most interesting part to his look as well, aside from his build.

"...Is it why you wear your mask?" she asked in a quiet voice as she prepared a new bandage.

"Is it relevant to you?" he asked, quick to respond, and she knew she was trespassing into sensitive territories. Either that, or the answer required more than a yes or no response that he did not want to currently share.

"No...I'm sorry...I was just curious..." she said, withdrawing her confidence in asking him questions. _Baby steps with questions, Amelia_, she reminded herself.

She had her gloves off, and pressed on the edges of the bandage, just as he had done to her orange strip. She was about to remove her hands, but then another thing about Bane caught her attention...

It was the whiter line on his spine, the one that she thought was a scar earlier. It indeed seemed to be one, but it did not resemble any scar she had seen before. She had never laid eyes on a track like this. It didn't look surgical, but rather, more like a battle wound. No...It looked like a _torture_ wound...It was deeply raised, very pale, and zigzagged with jagged edges, trailing from below his belt to the bottom of his skull. _What happened to him_...she wondered darkly, and felt a surge of compassion as she realized that Bane must have been through some dark and unforgiving times to obtain a scar like this.

Her hand had lightly trailed toward it. Not far, by any means, but to a man like Bane, who didn't miss much, he rendered her slight movement with ease. Her heart skipped a beat when his body turned in her direction, displaying the use of almost all of his visible muscles, as he snapped his hand onto her wrist with speed that only left her with enough time to gasp at his sudden movement. He told her with his eyes, and his grip, that she had over stepped a boundary.

"You only have one injury to tend to," he warned her with lethal eyes, and his voice gaining a new metallic edge. He stood, retaining his grip on her wrist, and used his height to intimidate her once more as she was now staring directly in front of his broad chest.

"I'm sorry...please, it just looked painful...I'm sorry..." she said earnestly and with a small voice, as she regretted being so bold. She was worried he was going to do what he did to her brother, and grab her neck next, even though all she had done was display a moment of sympathy.

But he quickly released her wrist at her words, much to her surprise, and joy.

It had begun to hurt from his painful hold on it, and she hoped he understood her sincerity. She didn't bother to look at him as she bent over to gather her medical things. She knew it was time for her to leave. She saw out of the corner of her eye that he did this agitated twirl of his dangerous fingers, as if on edge, and ready to squeeze something. She desperately didn't want for that to be her.

Her nerves were continuously rising, especially when she saw his thick stomach move with every breath, hearing it's quiet exhale through his mask. It wasn't fair that he was full of strength, while Amelia had to drop out of martial arts because she fell over one too many times. She could almost hear his voice rumble as he next spoke.

"You will be mistaken to ever do that again," he threatened through his mask, mostly growling with these words. But she took this for what it was worth. It was much better to just be scolded than physically man handled, as Bane was a man who was quick to use his hands. "Now, _leave,"_ he commanded harshly to her.

She was slightly unnerved by his anger at her compassion, and she was about to head for the door, but then she remembered - the sewers. She hesitated. A part of her didn't want to tell him now, but Bane of course was quick to notice her hesitation, and she decided to speak before losing his patience.

"Again, I am sorry...I just felt bad...But, before I go...Zach said something about the sewers, and about you stationing there," she began, finally moving her eyes to his.

His eyes focused hard on hers, with hot intensity, as he was displaying to her that this better be worth his time, but that he was allowing it, "I was reminded, when hearing of the sewers, that one of my co-workers has mentioned something like this. He's a journalist who focuses on Gotham's crime, and I remember him talking about how he heard rumors of people setting themselves up in the sewers. He was digging up information on it...and he was getting pretty heavy into it, since the crime in Gotham has recently gone down, and he needs a good story. I don't know if your league and his interests in the sewers are related...but I just wanted to let you know. He's been feisty about getting a promotion, so I know he would be feisty about publishing this information, and he would love nothing more than to get caught stopping underground crime," she said, and took a fresh breath, trying to work her way back into his favor with these words.

She saw his eyes, and that they had gently narrowed on her, considering what this meant. It was silent for almost a minute.

"What is the man's name?" he asked slowly, and Amelia told her heart to calm down as he seemed to be, more or less, complacent with this news.

"Johnathan Scott."

It was silent once again as Bane seemed to ponder heavily on this matter. Amelia would let him take as long as he needed, as she was relieved that he was pleased with this information.

"Describe him."

"Uh, yes...He is a few inches taller than me, average build, blonde hair, medium voice...and I think darker colored eyes. I don't interact with him much," She replied. Bane seemed satisfied with this, giving her a small nod as he motioned to the door for her to continue her leave.

Amelia figured it was better than being thrown out, and based on his current mood, he was refraining the urge to do so. Why he was displaying his own version of patience with this was beyond her, but she wasn't about to push it. Apparently, something horrible was associated with his scar, and he desperately did not want to discuss it. Despite her dismay at all of this, her interest in Bane was re-surged, as she found his anger...almost _layering,_ as if it exposed a deeper side to him - one that felt pain, and agony, one that gave him some kind of reason to be who he was...and one that displayed he was just a man underneath that terrifying persona.

"Return tomorrow like ordered...and take note, that next time it would behoove you to control your wandering hands," Bane warned her once again.

She nodded gently and said, "Of course," as she turned to walk away. The polite side in her spoke before she really had a chance to withhold it when at the door, she said in a very quiet voice, "Good night."

She was worried it was too much. Did a man like Bane take to common phrases like these? Especially in a heated moment? When she turned to grab the door knob, she couldn't control her eyes that flashed up to Bane, who held his eyes curiously on her, silently retaining his furrow on his brows.

She would think on this look for the rest of the night, and on if it was good or bad that he had watched her exit after wishing him a good night. Although, he didn't do it with an angry glare like she had anticipated...

The next morning Amelia repeated the same process with Bane, and it was a much quieter event. She was quicker this time with tending to his wound, which still looked healthy, but she didn't rush it to ensure quality. She also had left in a hurry, determined not to mess anything up this time. Bane, of course noticed, but luckily he didn't press Amelia on the matters. If anything, she noticed that he just retained a continued air of curiosity to her, rather than an off-putting demeanor.

She went downstairs, happy to have that over with for the day, as she went for breakfast. She also decided that she was going to go to the groceries later, as there was hardly any more breakfast foods to be found.

"Good morning," Amelia said to Barsad as he entered the kitchen. He nodded to her in reply.

"Are you going to the gorceries any time soon?" Barsad asked.

"Yeah, I am, actually. I was going today," she said as she drank her coffee.

Barsad nodded, and then said, "I am going with you."

"Oh, you are?" she asked with surprise. Her father never went to the groceries with her mother. She had always thought that a man would avert such a task if he could. She also didn't understand why he would want to go with her, to do something as mundane as grocery shopping.

"I'm not on any government radar, so it's safe. If anyone asks, I am just a friend from college, or whatever you think is best," Barsad said.

"Alright...so why are you coming?" she asked, trying to keep her tone curious rather than off putting.

"It's on Bane's orders."

She hesitated in her sip, wondering why Bane would command this. "Why, does he not trust me?" she asked with offense. She was going to be very disappointed, and angry, with him, if he didn't trust her with _grocery shopping_, especially after all she has done to prove her loyalty to him, to show him an obedient side that anyone else had yet to see.

"No, it's the opposite. He said it's for your protection, in case someone targets you."

"I would be targeted?" she asked with exasperation, trying to ignore the odd feeling inside her at hearing that he was protecting her. Joining this league was beginning to drain Amelia in ways she had not anticipated. She couldn't even buy milk like normal, nor walk upstairs anymore without gazing to the attic with anxiety and interest.

"It's a possibility. Bigger than what you might think. There are still crime organizations trying to rise up in Gotham, and some know your brother is back, and some are out to get him, for his...past. Sometimes, the crooks have better eyes and ears than the government. And, unfortunately for you Amelia, you are harboring two people that are heavily wanted for different reasons, which means you've got quite the target on your back," Barsad said, leaning on the kitchen counter top, giving her an almost sympathetic expression. She was surprised at how much his sympathy actually comforted her.

"Oh...well...thanks for the heads up..." she began as she swallowed the fact that she would have to, as Bane once warned her, forget her life as she knew it. "Did anybody request anything?" she continued, changing the subject. She just wanted to go out into public, and pretend for a moment that things were still normal.

"Yeah, I got a list."

"Alright, then I am going to just get my shoes on, then we can go," Amelia said, finishing her coffee as she went upstairs to her room, wondering how this grocery adventure would go.

When they were on their way to the garage, Amelia heard heavy footsteps coming from behind, and it made her swallow thickly with anticipation. _What's going to happen now?_

"Change of plans," Bane's metallic voice commanded.

"What is it, sir?" Barsad asked seriously, stopping in his tracks as Amelia turned around to see Bane's eyes move to hers.

"You're coming with your brother and I," he said to Amelia.

"What's going on?" she asked, barely filtering her lack of patience for the constant need to alter her daily plans. She didn't think she could handle another life altering mission where she would have to encounter death once more.

"You will, I think, prove useful for matters that need to be dealt with. Barsad, you are driving and stopping outside our entry," Bane commanded as he halted right in front of Amelia, almost asking with his body language if she was going to move or not. She had a hard time finding the energy to move, as she was currently struggling with control over her anxiety that something else, like the plane ride, was going to happen. She desperately did not want to go on anymore plane rides.

Bane flexed his eyebrows in impatience.

"There are more ways than one to get you to comply with me," Bane warned her in a darker tone.

She was breathing heavier, but reminded herself that her brother was going. She hoped that Zachary wouldn't let her die. "Alright..." she muttered out as she turned around, following Barsad into the garage. She never thought she would be disappointed _not_ going to the grocery store...

"In the back," Bane commanded lazily as she approached her vehicle, as apparently they were driving her silver SUV. She opened up the door and went inside, noticing Bane rounding to the other end. Zachary came into the garage when Amelia was entering, and she shot him a confused glare, hoping he would give her some reassurance. But there was none to be found. Zachary did not look to his sister as he neared the back of her SUV. Bane sat inside, next to Amelia, while her brother sat in the very back trunk area, which if driven well, wouldn't be all that uncomfortable.

"What's going on?" Amelia asked Bane, finding confidence in her impatience to get this over with.

"It has been reported to me...that a man meeting the description of your prying colleague, was found in the sewers, _collecting data_, as he said it. I want to know more, but he is stubborn. I have a few, reasons, to suspect you may aide in making him talk," Bane said as Barsad began to back out of the garage.

Amelia felt her stomach do an uncomfortable lurch. She didn't know what to think. If they caught him, and were holding him...she doubted he would make it out alive. She fidgeted in her seat as worried she was going to have to watch this man be killed in front of her, because she had warned Bane about him. Gotham, _indeed,_ was falling into dark hands...

"Nothing life threatening will occur, so you do not need to panic," Bane said, as he clearly translated her worry.

"Really?" she asked, as she looked up to him. _Since when does he show mercy? And tell me not to worry?_

"For you. Your colleague, on the other hand, may not fare so well," Bane said as his eyes darkened when on her. He removed his gaze as he focused on the outside world.

She sighed internally. In a very selfish, and sinful way, she did feel better about this scenario, knowing she would survive. But she didn't like the idea of helping in the prosecution of another. Especially since she rarely talked to John Scott. Plus, another concern was pressing on her conscious - why did she enjoy Bane telling her not to worry about her own life?

She was deep in thought, listening to the metallic breathing of Bane next to her, when they pulled up to a dank, wet, and dark part of Gotham where barely any light found its way in. They exited the vehicle while another man came to take her SUV somewhere else, as Bane guided them forward.

They were at one of the sewer entrances.

"It would be of your interest to stay close, as some of my men, are, desirous, with women," Bane said to Amelia as he was the first to enter the sewers.

As much as she didn't want to give in to his warning, she stuck very close to Bane's side, especially once they entered. Once again, he was providing a sense of security to her, and _again,_ impressing her, as when she entered, she understood the magnitude to this new situation that Gotham was in.

* * *

**Please leave more of your wonderful comments if you can! I super enjoy them! And I really hope you guys liked this one :) I can't wait to see what others think!**

**Wonder how this next encounter is going to go? ;) Also, Bane's takeover of Gotham is nearing as well...hehehe**

**Evilness aside, the next chapter is gonna be a good one!**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hello! **_

_**Thank you for all the reads! And comments/adds/favs**_

_**Please continue to show support, and leave comments too if you can :) I adore the ones I have received thus far, and would love to know what people think.**_

_**Happy Reading! :)**_

* * *

The sewer entrance was dimly lit, and filled with thick air that began to infiltrate the smell of shampoo in her hair. The lighting did nothing but act as a dull beacon that created dark shadows. Amelia would squint when this would be contrasted with the occasional large and bright tunnel - the main tunnels. Bane guided them through the concrete maze, and all the while Amelia stuck very close to Bane's backside while she anticipated what was to come.

She also replayed his words in her head - '...as some of my men are 'desirous' of women'. She smirked internally, _does that mean he finds me attractive, on some level? Or in his words, 'desirous'? _She thought he might, and was a little bothered at how much she liked the thought of it.

It was a satisfying thought that Bane would do so, not only for her own personal reasons, but because Amelia had to win at _something_ in all of this. It wasn't fair that he obviously possessed an attractive body as well, as it only made it easier for her to engage in fanciful thoughts. But she found some self control, and tried to slow down her exciting mind. She didn't want to fall prey to him. She had a feeling that if she let her emotions run, Bane would notice almost instantly, and she didn't want him to control her in that manner as well. That was the worst form of control...and Bane was a _master_ at control.

Even though she was determined to retain an emotional distance with Bane, she cared less about the physical one, as she actually _welcomed_ it down here. She remained very close in his shadow, as the occasional rodent would grab her attention, making her think that it was a rogue mercenary. But so far, Amelia had yet to see even a _clue,_ that _anyone,_ was living down in here.

The tunnels began to turn into a labyrinth, as they had been walking for the better half of thirty minutes while Bane guided them through the rocky halls, trailing them with a close familiarity - the only sign that there indeed was a bunker, somewhere down here.

It was only when Bane turned down one corridor, the darkest one, when Amelia saw her first mercenary in the sewers.

And he was accompanied by many.

The dark tunnel unleashed a large, faintly illuminated room with many men, sitting and waiting while they watched Bane with total reverence. Amelia did not meet their gazes, fearful of who she would see. She felt the less she witnessed, the less of a witness she actually was.

The further that Bane guided them, the more it resembled an subterranean bunker during wartime. It was filled with guns, metals, ammunition, men, and things they would need to make this place a home.

It was when they glided down one ramp, in their seemingly perpetual decent, that they appeared to reach their destination. Bane introduced them to another large area with many corners and mercenaries, while Bane raised an assertive, virile hand, in a command to halt their pursuit.

They obeyed the command as Amelia stood close to her brother, following his lead. Bane fell out of view as they remained in the tunnel, only leaving his voice and movements to tell Amelia what was happening.

"Just go with the flow, Millie. He is going to make it look like we are going to hurt you. But obviously we aren't. This guy is already scared, so just sell your fear," Zachary whispered into her ear as she watched the other mercenaries, who all wore anticipated, heavy expressions.

She nodded as she breathed heavy breaths, undecided if she should be afraid or not. She realized now, after the grand tour of the sewer, that Bane was not just a lone evil menace to Gotham. He was one of many - _he had a legion_. And he seemed to be preparing for war.

"Welcome to our home, Mr. Scott. I hear you have a unique interest in us," Bane said, ringing his metallic words through the concrete encasement, starting with a chilling tone similar to conducting an interview.

"Well, obviously it was for a good reason..." John said, and Amelia felt her heart pump with unnatural ferocity at hearing his voice.

Everything around her felt so unreal, so unbelievable, but hearing her colleague, in this dank and dark bunker, helped her find the truth. The hijack was different, as it didn't feel related completely to Gotham. To Amelia, the hijack felt more like a personal vendetta between Bane and the CIA. But this, the interrogation, the horde of illegal men, the way Bane carried himself in their presence...it was an eye opener for Amelia, as it all was taking place in the belly of Gotham. And all the while, the citizens remained completely ignorant as they went about their daily lives, while Bane brewed an army...

"Yes, Mr. Scott...you are correct in assuming so...Indeed, Gotham faces dark times...but unfortunately, you seemed to have deluded your mind into believing yourself to be a hero that will save this city..." Bane mocked.

"Just what do you want with me?" John said, changing the subject as his voice cracked.

"Is it not obvious?"

"You are going to torture me until I talk, aren't you..."

"Of course...but not of you...as you can imagine, taking over a city is a rather, delicate, matter. So I need to ensure that my methods of obtaining information are successful. Now let us see how quickly, or not, you will comply with me."

"I won't talk."

"Yes...I think you will," Bane said in a small voice that was laced with death.

A man beside Amelia grabbed her without warning and began to push her into Bane and John's line of sight.

"It's just a show Millie," Zachary said quietly, not leaving her side as her brother gave off the appearance of being a guiding mercenary.

She gave Zachary a desperate look, to which he returned the same determined stare. She decided to trust her brother, and to trust Bane's words from earlier. It would unnerve John greatly if he saw Amelia down here as well, which she guessed is what Bane wanted_. Yes, it's just a show_, she told herself, trying to find reassurance.

The man who had a hold of her smelled like dirt, and had a hard grip on her arm, one that felt _more_ than a show. Her hair was falling around her shoulders in an uncontrolled manner, as it was only partially pulled back. She favored wearing it down, or half way up with a part on her side, but she realized that in this business she might need to wear it up more often.

She struggled against the man's clutch, but he had succeeded at his job as Amelia could now see John, who was on his knees, bound and worn with Bane in front of him, squatting down to ridicule his position.

John looked as if this wasn't his first round of interrogation.

"Amelia..." John said with perplexity and furrowed eyes, filled with angry confusion. He obviously had not anticipated this, "Dammit...they're pulling the Gazette apart..." John said as his eyes fell to the wet concrete in front of him, trying to fully understand the scenario that he was in.

Amelia felt immediate guilt rise up in her, not only for alerting Bane to John, but for being an instrument of Bane to make John talk. She hoped she wouldn't have to watch him die, as she doubted he would survive this. She hated the part in her that was almost indifferent to what was going to happen. Not out of cold blood, but out of necessity, because she knew she couldn't linger on what was going to happen next. If she wanted to survive the league...she would need to numb herself to moments like these, even if it was hard, and felt almost impossible. She had to learn how.

A grimy hand came to her mouth, pulling her back into the man behind her as this created real fear in blood. Her head was now forced onto his dirty chest. She saw John was overcome with worry as she gently let out a muffled gasp.

"Ah, you seem to have spotted the new predicament that I lay before you. Torture, indeed, will occur down here...and I wonder... how many Gazette members shall I go through before you comply?" Bane asked in a new hiss, while retaining his glare on John, darkening his voice with each passing word.

The hand over her mouth fell from her face, and she took in sharp breaths. Was Bane serious, or bluffing? She couldn't be sure, as he seemed to be a master of personal control, which sometimes rendered him impossible to read.

Then Amelia felt a sharp pressure on her waist, and she hurriedly glanced down to see a knife was being fleshed next to her skin through her thinner shirt on her left side. It seemed that this 'show' was turning into much more._  
_

"You...you...son of a bitch..." John said as he watched this, believing all of this, as Amelia was beginning to believe it as well...believing that they were both to be gutted down here, in this soon to be catacomb, unless he spoke.

"I hope your stories have better articulation than that, Mr. Scott. Otherwise your promotion may be hard to come by," Bane said in clear mockery as John's eyes moved back to Bane.

"M-my...promotion?!" John said, surprised by Bane's indifference and sinister folly.

"Yes...but it might be of your interest to lose focus on such goals, as time is not on your side. Now give me what I want, or I will bring her over here, to make you understand," Bane warned, and Amelia had heard this tone before. He was losing interest in his sinister games, and he wanted his answers. Amelia worried what would happen if Bane brought her over..._  
_

She tried to make the man let go of her arm, or to at least loosen his grip as it began to develop an ache that felt debilitating.

"Stop moving," he commanded harshly into ear with a deep voice, and she didn't like smelling him as he spoke.

"You are hurting me," she said as quietly as she could as she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Too bad," the man said with ugly enjoyment, and she would have bet money that he had a smile on his face.

This was like pouring gasoline on fire, as Amelia felt her anger flow through her like boiling water in her veins, immediately wanting this man off of her. She didn't like his grime, or his smell, or his attitude, or even his strength that continued to hurt her. And she _hated_ that he enjoyed this, and that he might really hurt her. Bane had said nothing would happened to her...

_No, he said nothing life threatening..._she remembered darkly to herself as betrayal and coercion filled her mind. She jerked her arm and moved her hip away from the knife. She just wanted to get away, to not be terrified of what he would do with that knife.

It was clear the man took this as an opportunity to heighten his roughness, because then Amelia gasped sharply, releasing a small painful yelp that drew the attention of the room onto her.

He had dug his knife into her side, tearing upward through her flesh as she pulled away from the penetrating blade.

_This...this monster cut me..._Amelia thought with major disbelief as she let out a clear whimper. She felt an immediate and uncomfortable warmth trickle down her side. Her worry of how deep the wound was became her greatest concern as she waited for signs that anything else other than flesh had been torn.

She couldn't believe it. She had been stabbed, rather fiercely. She looked to Bane with cold anger, thinking for a moment that Bane had used her. He had let her get hurt, and he seemed to only prompt it. She didn't know why this came as a surprise, but it did. And the treachery ran deep, as if the blade was still in her side, prodding around like barbed wire.

Bane's head slowly turned in their direction as he remained in his kneeling position. _What, I can't gasp when being stabbed?!_ she thought harshly to herself.

His eyes were murderous as they moved to her. But then his eyes moved behind her, to the man holding onto her as Bane's eyebrows flexed into a deadly expression. His glare lingered on this man, and Amelia saw Bane's shoulders move, as if releasing a deep breath to try and remain calm.

Then his eyes flashed to Zachary, and then darted back to Amelia, as if commanding Zachary to do something. She couldn't decipher this move - was he telling her brother to quiet her, or tend to her?

Her brother responded to Bane's orders, blocking her view as he planted himself in front of her, but not before she saw Bane slowly, with a large amount of irritation, turn his gaze back to John who was watching with desperation.

Amelia squirmed while she was out of sight, trying to grab a hold of her wound to put pressure on it, still unsure of its severity. She wanted Zachary to get this man off of her, but when Zachary did nothing more but eye the man lethally, she stepped on the man's toes, deciding she would do the job herself. She just wanted to see her wound, to understand how torn she really was.

She also felt the ugly joy of bringing pain back to this man as she dug extra hard with the heel of her boot. He gasped angrily and tightened his hold on her arm as she whimpered further, with the grasp pulling at the torn flesh.

"Okay, I'll talk," Johnathan said, and Amelia realized it must look like she was being tortured from his angle - which she considered to be truth. She slowly calmed her struggles, though, at this realization.

She sighed in frustration. She understood now. As angry as she was, she understood, and begrudgingly obliged.

Nothing could be done for her or her wound until John revealed what he needed to reveal. If anyone displayed concern for her now, then it would give everything away.

"I've been following some of your men, gathering information...I've been piecing your puzzle together...and I-I may have told my superior...and I have the files on my desktop in the office at the Gazette headquarters...and I have them at my apartment as well..." John continued as he interrupted Amelia's thoughts.

_"Let go of her_," Zachary mouthed to the man behind her, who finally loosened his grip on her arm, but still retained his clasp. She wondered if this man was even supposed to be this aggressive with her...Zachary seemed surprised by it, but Bane...well, reading Bane was like reading Russian. And Amelia didn't know a single word in Russian.

"I already know this...tell me who else knows. A person you are forgetting to remember...A person that I need to know if he is aware or not. It is ill advised to act without proper knowledge. Now _tell me," _Bane threatened, and his voice reminded everyone around that they needn't get into a fight, or Bane's anger may easily flow onto them.

John seemed to hesitate, either confused as to how Bane already knew this information - to which Amelia held her breath - or perhaps he was still struggling with confessing anything to Bane.

"_Squeal_," Zachary mouthed to Amelia, but she just looked at him confused. Zachary, without warning, quickly placed his hand on her wound, making her let out a yelp.

It made her more nervous rather than hurt, as his hand had no aggression, but it did the job as he whispered, "Sorry Millie." She figured he was just trying to get her to sell the role, so Bane wouldn't bring her to him, and so John would talk sooner. She was just happy something was on it, to control its bleeding, as she felt Zachary pushing on it with a controlling effort.

"Okay...okay..." Johnathan began with a trembling voice, "I tipped off Commissioner Gordon, and gave him information, on a flash drive...and...and he said he was going to send two of his men down in here...tomorrow, before sundown...and I swear to God, that's all I can give you...that's all that I _have._ I can take you to my apartment and you can clean it out for information-"

"Thank you, Mr. Scott, but that won't be necessary. I can show myself in," Bane said sinisterly. Amelia next heard the most awful sounds of muffled cries, and then the sound of a body slumping.

And then silence, save the sound of heavy footsteps.

Her brother let go of her wound as the man behind her released her. She would have turned around, to ensure safe distance from him, but her attention was immediately pulled elsewhere.

Bane was now moving toward them, attention fully locked in their direction. He walked with controlled fury, at a casual pace as his arms gently swayed, ready to react or destroy anyone within arm's reach. Amelia placed a forceful hand on her leaking wound, desperate to control it as she was far from medical aide. She needed every drop of her blood if she wanted to walk all the way back to the entrance without passing out.

Bane's eyes were almost unreadable as he approached, and this was almost more chilling than if he displayed his true emotions. It was impossible to see what he was thinking, but the silence told everyone that he was far from pleased.

Bane's eyes had been locked onto the man behind Amelia, but then they shot to her hand when he was close enough, and she was already beginning to have blood flow between her fingers. She heard a low growl come from his mask.

"Why...is she injured?" Bane asked with a hiss as his furrowed eyes locked onto the man behind Amelia once more.

"I thought we were supposed to rough her up," the man responded, with a dark tone that suggested the knife cut was his own addition as he retained his own hard glare.

Bane was silent as he continued to walk with that terrifying sway, as Amelia moved closer to Zachary, not wanting to be in Bane's path at this moment.

"She is bleeding rather intently..." Bane said in a quiet voice, letting the menace seep through in his words, as the man began to realize he may have made a mistake.

"It got John to talk, which he refused to do for the longest time..." the man defended with a weaker voice as Bane was finally a foot in front of him, all eyes nervously on the both of them.

"And he already would have, without your added theatrics, if you had just obeyed me...your inability to follow orders has created a rather serious injury, as I clearly forbade...wouldn't you agree?" Bane asked, and his voice was like metallic poison.

"Yes...sir..." The man responded as he looked to the ground.

Bane watched the man, as if he had a countdown in his head that only he was aware of, which created an obvious cold sweat on the man before him. Then, without warning, Bane reached with stealth and control as he snapped the man's neck, creating an unforgiving crunch as Bane's eyes finally unleashed his internal thoughts and emotions - pure disdain.

"We gotta get you home," Zachary said to Amelia, trying to draw her attention away as Bane let the body drop, callously pushing it away from him with his boot as if the dead man were a stuffed doll.

Amelia looked down, averting her attention to her side to see more blood was coming out of her. Death, it seemed, was going to haunt her in every way it could manage. She pushed past the two recent deaths she just witnessed as she didn't want hers to be the next. It might take a while for her to bleed out, but passing out was looking like it was a viable option if she didn't control the bleeding soon.

"Not before she comes with me," Bane commanded as he turned his head to Zachary, and then began to walk, signaling with his eyes for them to follow.

They followed Bane while Amelia continued to press firmly, and she was pleased to see that her bleeding began to slow down a little. After a few minutes of following Bane, they were led them to a ramp that took them down even further through this labyrinth, and Amelia could hear the rush of water. A lot of water. She hoped they would stop for a break soon, because she was already feeling her body growing weak.

There were mercenaries lining the sides of this ramp, as if this was some sacred area to the league. They reached the bottom of the ramp, and Amelia's eyebrows raised in surprise at the size of this next area, as it was un-matched by all the others.

They were in the sewers, but it didn't feel like it anymore. The water running here looked clean, although she doubted its sanitary value. The main center was a round, empty cylindrical space about 80 feet tall, and wide enough to fit her parent's home. It was lined with spiraling rails, and a large bridge towering over the small river that flowed beneath their feet. It was like a grand underground sanctuary for Bane's top mercenaries, filled with many levels and nooks.

Bane turned to the right, walking around the rounded path, and Amelia saw more armed men, waiting with their cold expressions. They looked to be the most serious out of all the mercenaries she had so far seen.

She forgot to not stare at them as she noticed they all watched her with confusion and suspicion. Zachary gently put a hand on her shoulder once they walked a few hundred feet in the circular maze, halting her as Bane continued to walk forward into an area that was void of life, except his own.

There, in the protected corner where Bane was moving to, was a living quarter. It had a large cot, a small place for what looked like a fire, a massive amount of crates, a small TV, and mostly just living things that created a unique, somewhat comfortable area.

Then she realized that she was at the heart of his operation. This was where he would stay, when he finally left her parent's. She didn't know if this was a positive thing, as if she truly _was_ in the heart of this place, then she was furthest from the surface. And furthest from medical aide. This raised her blood pressure, which only made the world gently spin around her.

"Let her come," Bane commanded when he stopped at the edge of his cot, filtering through one of the crates with his back to them.

He looked back to Amelia, and commanded with his eyes for her to near. She walked past the other men, crossing the void area until she reached his side, stopping about a foot away. She still had her hand clasped to her waist, and was hoping that whatever he was doing would be done quickly so she could tend to herself.

But then he put his controlling hand on her shoulder, making her tense as he pulled her closer with more care than she anticipated. She saw he had opened up what looked like a medical stash. Seeing this helped stabilize her mind as she felt relief come to her.

"Lift up your shirt," Bane commanded as she saw he was going to clean her wound, and patch her up.

She almost wanted to hug him - the blood loss controlling her thoughts - as it seemed that he knew it was best to clean her up before sending her on a long journey out of the sewers. She looked back around at the men, not wanting to reveal herself in front of them. It was only her abdomen, but she felt that that was a lot down here. It just spun her world around even more as she began to breath heavily.

"I highly doubt that a knife kept in the sewers, is sanitary, Amelia. It needs to be cleaned," Bane reminded her with impatience, catching on to her nervousness as he prepared a gauze pad.

She momentarily hesitated, but this seemed only to fester Bane's impatience as he commanded, "Barsad."

Barsad quickly made his way over and drew a large, dark tan curtain around them, closing her in with Bane in his living space. Bane's eyes looked down to her crimson colored hands once the curtain was drawn, and they furrowed angrily.

"I will not ask you again," he said sharply.

He had been decent enough to give her this privacy, so she complied with him. She also decided it would be silly of her to refuse his help if he was offering it. She rolled up her shirt, revealing a vast majority of her abdomen to make sure her clothes didn't get in his way. The air chilled her stomach as she felt a cool chill run her spine. She saw there was blood stained all over her left side, and there was a deep, long gash running her waist that was about four inches in length.

Bane sat down on his cot, too tall to tend to her side with clarity, as he placed a firm hand on her other hip, pulling her into him while she stood in-between his legs as his view came to her chest. She felt the sheer force inside of hand as she blushed, because they were also warm, and she couldn't ignore the fact that she liked it. She was also very close to him, and this made her stiffen with a new found shyness.

He gently tightened his hold on her hip as he ran the pad over her wound, which made her gasp deeply, and she tried to squirm, but he tightened his hold on her hip. It was very uncomfortable, as he was cleaning it to an extent that her father would approve of, which was good, but it also meant her having to grit and bear it. She was glad though that he was doing this, as she would of had clumsy hands in her stupor.

She clenched her jaw as he pressed a cotton pad onto her wound, holding it there momentarily with great strength as she breathed quick breaths. He seemed to notice as well as his furrowed eyes silently moved to her chest - which only made her blush even more - and then to her eyes, as if making sure she was alright, before returning his eyes to her wound. After he seemed satisfied with her lack of bleeding, he let go of her hip as he used both hands to apply a bandage. She looked away, to focus on other things as she tried to ignore her interest in his hands on her skin...

It didn't take her long to find her new subject of interest - on his cot, was a quilt, like Zachary said.

It was _her's._

She breathed excitedly. She never, in all her years of life, would have imagined coming across it again. And _never_ in this manner.

Then she felt something damp on her skin as she looked to see he was wiping her blood away on her abdomen with a cloth, cleaning the area around her wound further. He didn't have to do that, and she sighed a little as she felt guilty for being angry moments ago.

All of this excitement and interest made her register the drop in her blood pressure, as her body suddenly felt like it had gained twice its weight. The effect from blood loss was starting to kick in. She took in a heavy breath, feeling as if there was little air to breathe.

_Oh no._..she thought_. I can't pass out here_.

Bane looked at her with serious, almost angry eyes, for not expressing her faintness. He quickly grabbed a dry towel and laid it on his cot in one quick motion as he grasped her uninjured waist, giving her stability as he stood up, leaving only inches between their bodies. "Lie down," Bane said to her in a tone she had yet to hear.

"Thank you...and for the bandaging as well...," she said politely as she quickly lied on the cot with heavy breaths. She felt her mind and body began to separate as she realized she was on the verge of blacking out. She was never good at controlling herself when she donated blood, but she fought harder here to remain in control. She wouldn't forgive herself if she passed out in the middle of Bane's lair. She felt something cool and wet on her hand as she saw Bane was wiping it, cleaning most of the blood off of her hand.

"Your body seems to fare poorly at blood loss," Bane stated a few minutes later, after he cleaned up everything and rested on a metal pillar. She wondered if he was going to stay in here.

_Of course he is, it's his room,_ she reminded herself.

"Yes, apparently so..." she said in a small voice, grateful that her body seemed to finally recover as she found it was becoming easier to breath.

"You will more than likely need stitches when we return...although, for a hand knife, it was a cleaner cut," Bane said as she looked at the dark ceiling.

"Alright...that's fine...and thank you, again," she said as she felt more gratitude than anything for him displaying care like this. She saw, out of her peripheral, that he just nodded gently in return.

She had barely realized that her clean hand was on the quilt as she rubbed it out of instinct. It was remarkable, the difference between this one and hers, as Bane's seemed to have more life, more of a _history._ It had been used, to a much greater extent than hers.

She felt Bane's eyes on her, watching her carefully, but she didn't care as this thick, large piece of fabric calmed her down with its familiarity.

Feeling the blanket made her realize it might have been worth suffering a laceration. Being stabbed meant leading to her reunion with this blanket, and confirming that Bane indeed used it, which meant he prized it..._  
_

But thinking back to the injury, and how it might not be her last, she seriously considered asking Zachary for those lessons. She sighed deeply. Her thoughts fell to the realization that, yet again, she was going to need to invest even more time and energy to stay alive with this league.

"What is it," Bane asked with furrowed eyes, with a hint of curiosity mixed in with his dark, metallic tone. Amelia smiled as he seemed to never miss a thing.

"Nothing important...I was just wanting to ask Zach for some fighting lessons...and was realizing I might seriously need them..."

He smirked darkly, and finally removed his eyes as he folded his muscular arms onto his thick chest, and she looked up to him.

"What?" she asked, not in a commanding voice, but in a more intrigued one. He turned only his eyes to her as he next spoke.

"You want not to run, but to return the fight," he began, but then took his eyes off of Amelia as he looked down with folded eyebrows, as she kept her eyes on Bane as his voice darkened, "but fighting is not a forgiving endeavor...you would be safest averting it, rather than to engage in it."

Her eyes changed as she watched him, and they finally returned to hers. It seemed he was constantly surprising her, as this remark was unlike the many she had received from him. Even the air around them seemed to change...it was a subtle change, but it was a change, none the less.

He was giving Amelia advice, _sound_ advice, and it was this change in demeanor that struck her the most. It was like she really _was_ a league member, and here she was with the boss, giving her a critique on her tactics. She noted that he gave her the safest route as well, the route to injure her the least, as if this was somehow important. She was about to ask if he was speaking of self defense, but she seemed to have lost her opportunity in her hesitation.

Bane noticed the change as well, and was quick to leave as he said, after standing firmly and dropping his arms, "You may have a few minutes, but we are leaving shortly."

He moved back to the curtain as Amelia said, "I should be alright now."

She raised up, to prove her ability to move, as she didn't want to impose and sit in his private area, not without him around. She felt invasive, and she also didn't want to dramatize her wound further. But when she sat up quickly, the world spun fiercely as she took in a sharp breath. That commanding hand that Amelia regretted enjoying, with a gentle hold, laid itself on her shoulder, preventing her from moving forward any further.

"We have a thirty minute walk, mostly up inclines, and you were just drained of your blood. Give your body a moment to recover," he said, delivering this as an order rather than a request, as she nodded and lied back down, leaving his hand as it returned to his side. He shoved the curtain to the side, leaving her before she could respond.

The thick fabric was only fabric, and yet she felt as if he just shut the door to a very private room.

She had lied there for probably ten extra minutes before joining Bane and her brother. She felt her body had recovered enough, and all that was left to do was to rest fully now.

Her side was already beginning to ache as she walked past the curtain. She walked over to the brood of men, including her brother and Bane. Zachary was conversing with another member, and Bane was more secluded as he rested on a concrete seat.

She let her legs carry her as she focused her mind on controlling the new pain in her side. Hopefully it would heal at a decent rate, as Bane tended to it well enough and within a good time span. She just knew that her side would be in great pain for a few days, at a minimum.

She was lost in her thoughts when she didn't even realize where her legs were carrying her, at least not until she felt eyes on her. She glanced up and saw she was nearing Bane, instead of her brother. She felt her mind blank as she realized her subconscious moved to Bane for protection.

He had a curious, and almost confused look on his face, as it was clear he understood that she seemed to naturally move to him. She felt her cheeks turn pink as she tried, to the best of her ability, to meander in Zachary's location as if that was wear she was heading all along. But it was too late to hide it from Bane, as she just hoped nobody else would pick up on this move.

She couldn't _believe_ that her instincts had geared her to Bane...she sighed. She would have to work harder at saving her own self, apparently. It seemed that whenever Bane would do something for her, it sunk in deep, and she couldn't let that happen any further. She became momentarily consumed with how Bane perceived this...

She knew it was the circumstances, and that Bane was the safest person to cling to down in here, and he _had_ just helped her in a very weak moment - but she still didn't like it. She was only supposed to fear him, nod her head nervously when he gave her commands, and to avoid him to the best of her ability...not actually find _interest_ in him, or _comfort_.

"We are leaving," Bane's voice rang from behind her as she decided to follow Zachary's shadow this time.

"Hey, how are you?" Zachary asked Amelia as they followed Bane once more. She smiled as she heard the real concern in his voice.

"I'm a little weak, but luckily it's patched up perfectly. And it was nice to rest for a few minutes," she said, and became very conscious of her words, or at least conscious of the people that heard them.

Bane was listening, and she could only handle giving him so many compliments at once. First she displayed that her subconscious chose him for safety, and now she was complimenting his ability to mend her side.

She had to keep reminding herself that he forced her into this..._but he has helped me, when he didn't need to, in surprising ways..._she thought once more.

She momentarily laid to rest the confusion inside of her as she had to work extra hard to move through the labyrinth once more. She felt herself becoming overly winded from the recent blood loss. Every time Bane turned down a corridor with no exit, she felt her body grow a few pounds heavier. The incline acted as a never ending hurdle, and she was breathing loudly, although she didn't realize it.

She felt the world spin around her as she stumbled forward, almost falling to the hard floor as she was quickly overwhelmed with the inability to control herself.

But before she could even consider her stumble a fall, an arm found its way in front of her, stabilizing her spinning world.

"You really should articulate when you are about to fall," Bane said as she realized it was him that stuck his arm out._ Of course it was_. In her stupor, she didn't realize that her and Zachary had trailed close behind him.

"I'm sorry...how much further," she asked as she tried to make the room stop spinning.

The idea that they had even five minutes left of walking made her head feel like it was going to float away. She wanted to stand on her own, but realized she still needed the balance as she allowed herself to gently touch his exposed forearm, as his sleeves were rolled up, laying her hands softly on him.

She took in slow breaths as she could feel the power in him. She looked down to the arm in her hands, and how it actually remained there for her, as he seemed almost puzzled at her touching him in a soft manner. Bane examined her with his eyes, and finally the room seemed to be slowing down as she looked back up at him, locking their gazes with each others. This was too interesting for her to black out now.

"Who cares how much further, Amelia...Shit if you needed a ride, you should have said something," Zachary said in an impatient voice, almost scolding her, as he came next to her.

She kept her eyes momentarily on Bane's before diverting her attention to Zachary. Bane's eyes were hard on her, but they did not remind her of the devil as they had done so many times before, and she even began to register the charcoal color of hie eyes...if anything, his eyes were more perplexed, mirroring her own..._  
_

Bane's eyes slowly moved to Zachary as he approached, with subtle asperity, and Amelia quickly diverted herself to her brother as well. Her hands slid off of Bane's arm, in a very gentle graze that was unintentional as she didn't have the energy to lift them. Bane returned his eyes to her after she did this, but she kept her attention on Zachary. She smirked as Zachary knelt on a knee, showing her to get on his back. He had given her a piggy back ride once when they were in high school, as she had sprained her ankle on a hike after thinking it was smart to jump out of a tree. Ever since then, he was always willing to give her a ride if she needed it.

She tried not to look at Bane, who was clearly watching them as his arm fell back to his side, as she got on her brother's back. He stood up, angled slightly so she could just rest and not hold on as he held her legs.

They began to walk as she rested her head on his back, grateful for this ride. She would definitely need to lie down once she returned. They walked for about ten more minutes, and she felt less guilty for not being able to keep up, as she doubted she could have lasted the ten minute walk without a break.

A part of her wondered what would have happened if Zachary wasn't here. About what Bane would have done...if anything at all.

When they reached the edge of the sewer, Bane commanded for Zachary to remain behind, as apparently he had other things to tend to. Amelia woke up at this command, not wanting her brother to leave just yet. She wondered who would help her, as she had assumed Zachary would cater to her at the house while she recovered.

_I'm 24...I can take care of myself_, she reminded herself. Although she was looking forward to her brother taking care of her, as it would have been nice, and they could have even watched TV together.

"Just rest, alright?" Zachary said as he let her off his back.

"I will, stay safe," she said with much concern in her eyes and voice.

Bane stepped in front of her before they could continue their small conversation, separating her and her brother, while quietly saying something to Zachary, to which Zachary nodded and left. Bane turned his attention back to Amelia and nodded for her to walk in front of him. She was determined to retain all of her energy, as it was only a few feet that she had to traverse to reach the sewer's edge.

When they arrived back to her home, after a silent car ride, Amelia felt relaxed and happy to be at a place of elongated rest. She knew she would stay in the living room - kitchen nearby, could easily let Ripley out, bathroom, and the flat screen TV.

Ripley knew right away that she was hurt, and rested calmly by her side as if asking if she needing anything when she lied on the infamous couch of naps. She petted his head, to which he licked her hand, as she lied on her back.

She wasn't alone with her dog for even a minute before Bane, to her surprise, followed her inside the room. He nudged Ripley, who responded rather obediently to him as he guided Ripley out. Amelia wanted to protest as she didn't want Ripley to go.

"You need your rest, the dog will be taken care of," Bane said in a calm tone as he led Ripley out of the room, shutting the door.

She lied there in confusion. She wanted Ripley back, but he had been removed for a good reason. Being completely alone would indeed guarantee her a good rest, and she decided to do just that while she had the opportunity.

It was only a few minutes later when Barsad came in with a large glass of water as he laid it on the coffee table. "Thank you," she said with surprise as she felt rather odd having these men tend to her like this.

"Bane said he wants you healthy and rested...so you need to drink that, at the very least, and I can get more if you need it," Barsad said as he neared the door leading to the kitchen.

"Well, thank you..." she said in surprise at the sudden care she was being shown.

"You're welcome, but don't get too comfortable," he added seriously at the doorway as she looked back to him with worry.

"Why," she asked cautiously.

"Well, things have only just begun," Barsad said calmly as he shut the door, leaving Amelia in the living room to stew on what that meant...

After considering Barsad's words, she managed to find sleep after drinking the whole glass of water. When she next woke, it was nearly pitch black inside the living room, as she had been asleep for almost six hours, so she turned the lights on as she trailed upstairs after getting more water. Her thoughts eventually trailed back to what Barsad meant as she walked up to her bedroom. Her side was killing her, and she was going to have to go through her father's pain medicine if she wanted to return to sleep at all.

Bane must have heard Amelia's slow movements through the house, though, as when she opened her bedroom door, he was already waiting for her as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Shut the door," he said calmly as she took a cautious step inside.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! There was a question about if the scene with Gordon will be in here, and yes it will ;) I'm getting closer to Bane's ascent, which will be a lot of fun to write! I really want to capture his taking over of Gotham and bring it to life, while following Bane and Amelia ;)**

**_Please_ leave comments! I love to see what people think :D **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

**So, I had a scary moment with this chapter, where I got confident and wrote the story on the site instead of word, and then...I accidentally lost its file on here when I did a copy and paste, and my computer saved the new chapter through the browser when I wasn't paying attention...lol (I should stop writing late at night) **

**I was ready to scream, but because of all the wonderful support for this story - seriously, I am still giddy over it - I just trudged on through and re-wrote the damn thing with determination so you guys wouldn't have to wait for too long! And if anything, I admit this version is better! And I seriously hope you think so too!**

**So, as that suggests, _please_ continue to give the amazing comments and support :D I was so happy to see it's already got 25 reviews, and 32 follows! (I pay attention to the follows and favs, so thank you for those that have :D) *happy face* I squeal a little whenever I see it again lol Every time I get a comment, I come back and work on the next chapter some more. I can't begin to thank everyone enough for them - and I love you too guests that I can't reply to! your comments are just as amazing, and I look forward to them as well - So please continue to let me know how it's going!**

* * *

"Shut the door," Bane said, and Amelia obeyed with caution, wondering what was going to happen. She stepped further into the silent, faintly lit room, watching him on her bed as he somehow made it seem smaller. _He is just sitting there, on my bed_…she thought curiously to herself.

"Have you had stitches before?" Bane asked as she neared the bed, eyes unreadable.

"Once, when I was younger…am I going to get them now?" she asked curiously. She hadn't expected to get stitches _now_.

"Yes, so change your clothes into more comfortable and clean ones," he said as his eyes roamed her body, gently expressing some form of quiet fury when his eyes lingered on her stained abdomen. Her shirt was dark, so the dried blood was hidden well, but he discerned it as he was no novice to sights like these.

"Alright, who is giving them?" she asked curiously as she nodded.

"I am. It is too risky to chauffeur others in. It is also not my first wound that I have stitched, and I prefer to do it," Bane said. This made her nervous as she stared blankly at him.

"I assure you, I know what I am doing, or I would not do it," he said, seemingly reading her mind.

"Alright, I'll just change," she said quietly, still nervous, but she decided to trust him. She felt like she didn't really have a choice. He was obviously no novice to injury, and he must understand that stitches can easily be infected, so he wouldn't go through the trouble to save her, just to let her become infected later. But she realized that the more Bane kept doing for her, the more indebted she felt to him. And the last thing she needed was to feel indebted to Gotham's apparent undo-er.

She was also trying to understand the air in the room. It wasn't intense like it had normally been, and if anything, it resembled the moment from earlier when he tended to her. It was more relaxed, and it reassured her that this was going to be a calmer interaction.

She grabbed her night clothes from her dresser while he quietly watched her in the background, and she went to her bathroom to change. She looked at her wound with her shirt off in the mirror, and saw there was blood showing through her bandage already. Apparently, there really was no time to wait for the stitches. She put on her clothes – black sleeping pants and a light gray long sleeved t shirt, which she pulled up the sleeves. She looked to the other, dirty and bloody clothes, realizing she should just pitch them. She couldn't believe she had been wearing them this whole time, but she completely forgot when she fell asleep earlier.

She figured she would wash herself off after this procedure, as she was sure that she had to somewhat smell. She wondered if Bane had a strong sense of smell through the mask…she eyed her deodorant as she put it on and a little bit of lotion on her forearms. She didn't like being a smelly mess with company around, especially the boss of the league that she was bound to.

She went back into the room, in her fresh, new clothes, and saw that Bane was sitting in her computer chair that he pulled up next to her bed, in a very male-like position as he leaned on the back of it. She smirked inside as she fully registered his militia outfit. She definitely never considered that she would get stitches, on her bed, from a man that looked like he could break her with one quick movement of those lethal arms.

It made her think that she should start a journal. So when she was old and gray, she could re-read the passages to prove that she didn't dream this.

That thought was supposed to cheer herself up, to imagine life after this, but it instead depressed her. She wondered if she would _ever_ get to live to be and old gray, or if she would even be free after this. Perhaps her and Zachary could flee when this was over. He must know of good places to hide.

She laid on her bed as she was lost in thought, not realizing her face expressed her new found worries. Bane continued to silently watch her with his eyes.

"You look rather concerned," he said with a furrowed curiosity, reading her well. She actually let out a small smile, as he again didn't miss a thing.

"I was just lost in thought," she said, deciding to not to talk about this with Bane. She didn't know if he was the type to talk of such topics, like growing old.

"Dark thoughts, it appears," he said with a raised brow as he examined her lying down. "Your shirt," he said as his eyes fell to her abdomen.

She rolled it up, stopping just at her chest so he had all the room he needed as she stared at the ceiling, leaving him in her peripheral. She thought she saw an interested cock of his eyebrow when she removed her arms, exposing her complete midriff as he watched, but she ignored it as she had bigger things to worry about – like getting stitches from Bane.

He removed the bandage, and with more blood in her system this time, she really registered his hands on her. It was interesting to feel the contrast in their skin. She was thankful that he didn't rip the bandage off. He actually did this rather delicately, surprising her. Perhaps this wouldn't be too bad after all. He even tended to the lightly leaking wound before beginning.

"This will momentarily sting," he said as she felt something pierce her – a numbing agent. He was injecting her, and she breathed with relief. She had worried, for a moment, that he might make her suffer the pain.

Then she felt him take the needle out as he prepped himself for the stitches. It was such a unique view for Amelia, as she allowed herself to momentarily glance at him. He was so large and coarse looking as he sat next to her, his shoulders pronounced from this angle, and yet, he was about to perform a rather sensitive procedure.

"Can I ask a question?" she said, wanting to talk while he did this. She wanted a distraction, and she also had a question she needed answered...if allowed to even ask.

"If you must," he said while he focused on his work.

"What is the main goal to the league of shadows?" she asked as he cleaned her wound. She realized that Bane was a better person to ask than her brother, who would probably romanticize the answer, as he already had when she attempted to understand them from before. She also wanted to know what the boss thought of the league.

He was silent for a moment, and she saw his eyebrow furrow, as if questioning her inquiry.

"I just...well, I wanted to know, as I realized I don't know anything about it…and…" she began, as she discovered she hadn't thought this out clearly. She was about to say that she wanted to make sure she wasn't going to die without a reason, if she indeed didn't get to live to be old and gray.

"And what?" he asked, expressing many things in his eyebrows and tone, pushing her.

"Well…if I, you know…_die_...while serving the league, I guess I just want to know something about its cause," she said, as if saying the word 'die' would kill her on the spot. She had somehow accepted death over the past few days, more than she thought that she ever would. But it was easy, as all she had to do was think to her family and Ripley.

Bane seemed to really contemplate her request.

"Have you already accepted your own death in this league?" he asked with a dark curiosity, and a small hint of concern.

"Honestly…I don't know," she began in a transfixed voice, "I just know I have been closer to it than I ever have been in these past few days."

He continued to hold that furrowed expressions of curiosity, when he began with a quieter voice, "I would not accept, nor anticipate death, quite yet, if I were you."

She looked at him differently for a moment, as the sincerity in his voice is what struck her the most. But then his voice regained the more officious tone as he continued, "And I suppose you have earned the right to know about the league…The League of Shadows exists to undo western civilization, to expose the corrupt that have blanketed it with darkness, blinding the people with coercion and selfish goals. The oppressed don't even know they are oppressed, so we are here to liberate them," Bane said matter of factly, with slight pride in his work.

She blinked in consideration of his words. Even his goal was somehow less evil than she anticipated. Obviously it wasn't all good, or they wouldn't need an army for this, but…she couldn't help but realize he was more than just a mobster here for the money and women, or for the sake of just creating chaos like the Joker.

He truly just didn't like the people in charge, or the corrupt as he put it, that she admitted lived and ruled in Gotham. What truly made him a villain was that he wasn't afraid to kill anyone that got in his way. And she reminded herself that this included Johnathan Scott..._even my co-workers_…but yet she couldn't help but feel some sort of odd respect, or _something,_ for Bane.

"You show an odd determination, to trudge through the adversary that lies before you, for never being involved with men like mine," Bane said, almost questioning her on her ability to, as he put it, trudge through these past few days. She removed her eyes from him as she focused back on the ceiling.

She smiled gently, realizing that he was more or less conversing with her. Albeit in a very tense way, but it was a lot better than being ordered or scolded.

"Well, I won't be flying for a while…but it's all for my family," she said with a ghost of her faint smile still on her face, not mentioning she could burst at any moment. She was about to ask if he would do the same for his, as she figured everyone would, but then realized he might not even _have_ a family. "Have you experienced something like that?" she asked, finding this as a good opportunity to learn more of Bane.

He was silent as she felt her flesh being moved, but luckily there was no pain.

"Once," he began with his dark, metallic voice, perking her ears and making her give all of her attention to him.

Amelia almost regretted asking. A part of her had not anticipated for him to say yes. When she heard him say it…she became instantly curious as to what he meant, as if he _did_ do something for another, it was just another thing that confused her in this moment. He seemed to understand her desire for more information as he elaborated, "I chose to aide another in escaping the pit, as I did not want them to be raised in its darkness. It was something I once endured. So I remained behind, in their place, to endure in agony."

"Oh…" she said compassionately after replaying those words in her head. She felt even more confusion rise in her, as he was not supposed to have done something like _that_. That meant that Bane seemed to have real potential to care for someone. But then she realized another thing – _he said he had been raised there._

"Well…that's a _very_ honorable act…I am sure that they appreciated it, whoever they are, as not many people would do that," she said quietly, wondering just who on Earth would motivate Bane to sacrifice his well-being for, as he did not initially strike her as a man who was capable of such acts.

"Yes…at one point, perhaps. But things change, and so do people…and they can become locked in their convictions…" he said as he paused, momentarily absorbing back into Amelia's side. He was surprisingly very careful and delicate with the stitching. "Besides, _you_ should not be all that surprised…" he said, and she could see his eyes move to hers through her peripheral as he next spoke with curiosity, "You display the same ability to sacrifice, and are currently expressing it."

She breathed. She realized she had been holding her breath mostly during this, and then he moved his eyes back to her side. This was a real conversation. She wasn't expecting to have a normal conversation with him. And he just acknowledged her, and her acts, and he seemed to almost, _respect_ it.

She didn't know how to follow up with that. She was having a hard time prompting conversational chit chat with Bane, as his large, masked, mercenary frame continued to loom over her, reminding her who he was in all of this.

"Can I ask one more question? I'll stop after it, I promise," she asked quietly after some silence, wondering if she was at liberty to do so, worrying it was too much.

"I suppose," he said with a controlling voice, but letting curiosity shine through as his brow remained furrowed.

"How long were you in the Pit for?" she asked quietly, holding her breath once more as she knew this was bold.

But she for some reason felt pressed to ask. She had to. She had to know more about the man she was bending over backwards for. She had to know if he deserved that scar on his back, or if it had somehow befallen him. It would help Amelia a lot in her confusion on how to react to Bane, as in this moment, he did not seem like a villain.

He slowly stopped what he was doing and directed his gaze to her, questioning what the intent of her inquiry was, and she knew she better explain herself.

"You just said something about being raised there…which makes it sound like you were there for a long time," she said, trying to translate concern into this, whether real or not, to prompt him to answer.

He eyed her seriously, as if considering what to next say as he took in an obvious breath. Then his eyes moved back to her side as he resumed his work.

"I was born in it," he said with a deeper tone, as if remembering unforgiving memories. She looked to him gently. Surely he was joking. She watched him as he watched his own hands, hands that were almost done with their job as Amelia hadn't even realized how much time had passed.

She didn't have a response to that. Should she apologize? She didn't do anything wrong…but yet she felt sorry for him, and almost sorry for asking.

"Oh…I'm sorry...that's…" she began darkly, wondering how someone could allow for a child to be born in there, feeling like there were no amount of words to express how dark of a life that must have been.

"Unfortunate," he said bitterly, finished her sentence.

"More than unfortunate…it's just plain wrong, and cruel," she said with folded eyebrows, wondering why no one freed him as a child, leaving him to be raised in that damnation. Bane did not respond to this, but his eyebrows flexed in a way that agreed with her - either too bitter or done with the topic to speak more of it.

She could at least agree that despite the man he was now, she could with no guilt, allow herself to feel bad about him being born there. Apparently, he never had a choice in living there. She now understood why he might be indifferent to things like murder. But just because she understood it, it didn't mean she had to agree with it. But she still had not expected him to be his layered, and it continued to mess with her mind more than she liked.

Her mind firmly held on to the dark wonder of what it would be like as a child to grow up there, and the pain and loneliness one must go through, when she remembered his current pain.

"How is your shoulder?" she asked, doing a terrible job at concealing her real concern as she suddenly remembered she had yet to tend to it for the night. It seemed her charade of obedience was sinking in to her own personality, as she was actually worried. She needed to be more careful with this, it seemed.

"Concerned?" Bane asked after a silent moment with a satirical tone, picking up on her real concern.

"Well, it _was_ a bullet graze, and a rather serious one, it could easily become infected," she defended softly, regretting immediately for feeling sympathetic for his wound.

He was quiet once more, and these pauses he was favoring made Amelia crave for a mind reading device. If only she knew what he was thinking…

"It will endure for the night," Bane said in a calmer tone. The annoying sympathy returned. She then considered that maybe it never left, but rather, she just kept trying to turn a blind eye to it.

"Are you sure? I could tend to it right now, after you are done, it wouldn't be hard," she said softly. He was willing to let her rest, over tending to his rather painful groove in his shoulder. She decided, for the remainder of the night, she would forget that he was Bane, and just focus on the fact that he was a person willing to help her.

"Just tend to it in the morning. I will not debate with you on this matter," Bane said with a demanding tone as he was finishing up the procedure.

"Alright...thank you for helping me," she said, not wanting to push anything.

"You are welcome," he said as he bandaged her side, finished with the procedure.

When she rolled her shirt down, Bane's brow dipped as he reached out with one of those dominating hands, fully grasping hers in his.

She blushed and tensed simultaneously, as her softer hand rested in his rougher, controlling one that had to have killed more men than Bane could remember. She did not expect his hands to be that warm, or somehow soft on hers, as his grip was far from lethal. But it was soon clear as to why he did this as he gently turned her hand to expose her outer wrist.

She followed his eyes and was surprised she had somehow missed what he saw. On the outer side of her wrist was an ugly, large streak of red, with purple mixed in at deeper spots. It must have been from the man's grasp from earlier, when it felt like he had wounded her arm. Apparently he did.

"Is this from earlier, or did someone else do this?" he asked with a more metallic edge, releasing her hand gently as he realized he was still grasping it. His furrowed eyes moved to hers, wanting an answer.

"…I guess it was from earlier. I honestly haven't seen it until now, but it's where he had his grip," she responded with concerned surprise, looking at it herself.

She rose to a sitting position as she looked at the marking. Her concern for it faded once she rose all the way. She grimaced as she let out a small painful moan, as her skin folded on her abdomen, creating a horrible discomfort that was more than skin deep on her wound.

_I'm falling apart_…she thought hopelessly to herself as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Bane's recent casual and almost lazy state changed to one of alert, building off of the concern for her wrist.

"This is why I told you to remain resting," he scolded with discipline, eyeing her sharply.

"I'm okay, this is just an uncomfortable position," she said as she started thinking heavily of where her pain medicine was.

She wasn't going to let this laceration be _that_ hindering to her, as she didn't want the man who did this to her to win...even though he was no longer alive. She still didn't like it affecting her this way. It was almost too much to handle if she was rendered immobile out of all of this.

Bane put a hand on her shoulder, like from before, and pushed her back down on her bed in a very gentle, yet controlling manner. It reminded her of watching the Dog Whisperer, where the host can just subdue dogs in seconds by his touch.

"You will rest. You can put everything off until tomorrow, I do not want you up unless it is necessary," he said seriously as she gently nodded when she flattened back on her bed. _Villains are not supposed to behave like this._..she thought with shock. The sewer incident, although only hours ago, felt so far away from her now.

"Your brother will be here soon to get you anything if you need it, as I assume you will," Bane said as he cleaned up the medical supplies, and moved her chair back in place while she watched.

He conducted these tasks with a casual manner, and she took every bit of it in. There really wasn't much else to do. He still swayed with power, as his muscles more than likely controlled this, and yet his movements were as relaxed as they possibly could be. She also noticed that even in his relaxed demeanor, he still had an edge to him that showed he was ready to act if he needed. She wondered if he adopted that from the Pit.

"Do not get your wound wet for the next two days, and when you shower make sure it is bandaged, and keep that part of your body out of the falling water as much as you can. Obviously stay away from baths unless the water remains below your wound. Alert me immediately if anything is wrong with it, but it should be sterilized, and in a week we will look to remove the stitching," he ordered calmly as he finished moving about her room.

"Alright, I won't let it get wet," she quietly replied.

He continued to look at her for a moment longer, before dropping his eyes as he nodded, walking to the door. He stopped before opening it as he lazily moved his gaze back to her.

"Come to my room when you wake tomorrow, as we have things to discuss, but for now, just rest. Your body seriously needs it," he said as he shut the door behind him, leaving Amelia to dwell in her new thoughts.

* * *

Bane returned to his room, sighing through the metal on his face as he laid his shirt on the chair. He sat on the edge of his bed, resting his elbows on his knees as he waited for Barsad, who was to report in in a few minutes.

While he waited, he filtered many things through his mind. Specifically to Amelia, and to their recent encounter. He hoped she would heed his advice to rest.

Amelia was not what he had planned for her to be when he first considered taking her into the league. Her pictures did not omit anything out of the ordinary, just another face in the crowd, although he admitted it was a pretty face. The only thing that truly struck Bane were her eyes, and that they seemed to tell more than her words in the photos that Zachary had of her. Once he encountered her, this would prove to be true, but that was not where she stopped in surprising him.

She was a lot like her brother, and yet so different. They both retained a strong interior, more than either led on to having, and they both had great loyalty – although they placed it in different places.

But he still found himself un-expecting of her.

He had prepared himself to deal with a typical citizen, one of fear and out of controlled emotions, especially in moments like the ones Amelia just went through. To his surprise, she seemed to be pulling through. And quite well. He could, of course, see she was ready to burst at the seams, but of course she was. He was making her do things that only some of his more loyal men would do. He knew he needed to tone down the next few days, even weeks, for her if he wanted her to remain sane. Which he did. He had many plans for her in the future and didn't want to overwhelm her. He was beginning to feel an odd desire to keep her safe, especially when she showed real concern for him.

Then a knock came to the door.

"Enter," Bane commanded.

It was Barsad, as expected, and Bane motioned for him to take a seat in the chair near him. When Barsad sat, Bane watched as he waited for Barsad to report in.

"We secured the money from Dagget, and we dropped it off with Talia, and no obstacles were met," Barsad informed, in the quiet, yet officious tone of his stolid face.

"Excellent, although I never doubted his participation. He is eager for Bruce Wayne's company to spiral downward," Bane said with ridicule for Dagget. He examined his dominating hands, noticing a faint scar on his left thumb where he once cut himself when he first learned to use a knife.

He was pleased though at this news. Dagget was funding the league with his small fortune that he paid them, although he hadn't a clue about this. Of course he didn't. Men like him never saw anything but money and power, and Bane wasn't going to shy away from taking advantage of this.

"And it will, if Dagget pulls through with getting the prints from Selina Kyle, but we still have a month or more for that. Have you heard from Talia, at all sir? We only were able to drop the money off, not check in with her," Barsad asked, one of the few people that knew of Talia and her role in Gotham. Bane moved his heavy gaze back up to his lieutenant who watched Bane with respect.

"She will be implementing her move on Gotham in a few weeks, and so far she faces no impediments," Bane informed him, speaking of the fact that Talia was going to work her way into the social rankings of Gotham under the name of Miranda Tate. The goal, in the end, was to get the nuclear reactor from Wayne. They were going to turn it into a bomb that would finally turn the tides of this war.

And once Talia made her connections, Bane could make his final move into the sewers. At the current moment, if his men were found, Bane had paid them all well to not talk, so the police would only delude themselves to believe it's another gang in Gotham. However, if Bane or one of his high men were currently found, it would make them struggle, to an extent that would only hinder them. They needed Talia's ability to control things if they were found, which was almost accomplished.

"Perfect. And Pavel, so far, seems to think he is going to survive this, and he is already working hard on the plans to turn the reactor into a bomb. It seems that everything is aligning perfectly," Barsad said with disbelief that they had yet to face real opposition.

"As intended…It's hard to notice an uprising when one is up to their eyes in their own money and power, especially if their egos are stroked. But we cannot revel until the bomb is activated," Bane said with contempt. Barsad nodded.

"Have you decided what will we do with Amelia, when we move to the sewers?" Barsad asked, realizing the next stage was almost set.

"No. I have not decided on where to place her, but she will not remain here. There are too many people here with prying eyes and meddling ears," Bane said.

He had thought of moving her down in the sewers, where she would be close by, but after today, he doubted she would welcome that. He considered her apartment. He had it scoped out, and he saw it was in a region where he could get to her when he needed. But he didn't like her being so far away once the ascent began, not just out of his own personal interest, but out of his need for her access to the Gazette once things truly began.

"How is her wound then?" Barsad asked.

"It will be fine," Bane said darkly, not wanting to linger on the topic. He was still irate over her injury, wishing the imbecile that carved her was still alive, so he could break his neck once more, to feel the pleasure of killing him for hurting Amelia in such a way. Especially after seeing her wrist, as apparently cutting her wasn't enough. Bane was also still bothered by how much this continued to bother him…

Barsad nodded, as he seemed to finally reach the topic he was keen to discuss.

"Also, I was wanting to propose having her seriously join the league, sir, as a real member…" Barsad said, drawing Bane's heavy eyes onto him. Bane decided he would hear this out.

"Every female, sir, that we have, has proven to be nothing but useful. Nobody expects them when they make their moves, and Talia is a prime example of this. Amelia has proven recently she might seriously be a viable candidate for a real position, not just a forced one. She is quiet when we ask to her to be, she survived a serious injury with little whining, she is obedient, and she has already exposed a potential threat…and she is relatively intelligent, although I need to see more to fully gauge her intellectual capabilities, but I don't doubt them. We would have to work to convince her of our ways, but it might prove fruitful for us in the end. She could be like Zachary-"

"I am considering it," Bane said, cutting off Barsad. Bane had indeed considered this option. But he didn't like it. For a reason that he could not quite place, he didn't like Amelia being another typical member. She would have to train hard, for a long time, and go through many pains and even kill. He was unnerved by that, and didn't want her to become another mindless drone. But he could not deny she was unique, and that she would be beneficial if he found a way for her to join. Especially since her brother was already a top member.

"Yes sir, how is your own wound, before I leave?" Barsad asked as he rose, as there was nothing else to discuss for the night.

"It is healing. We are lucky, that we are house guests to a doctor and his children," he said satirically.

Barsad faintly smirked and nodded his head, returning to the door, leaving Bane to brood once more as he watched Barsad leave.

Bane remained in his thoughts, exploring them in search for answers. He was curious as to why he was opposed to Amelia joining like the others. It was a strategic move, if he could convince her of his ways. Females truly were underestimated, and proved themselves to be very useful and competent...

He fully realized her potential on the plane, when he pulled her into him. He was shocked when he saw her eyes, and he is rarely shocked. The look in her eyes – they surely did speak – told him that she believed herself to be dead, and that she was fully ready to die. This spoke many things to Bane – loyal, brave, perhaps foolish, but she was willing to die for something. And that was something that all his members were required to display.

And yet, he still didn't like the thought of her becoming a member. Some form of shame was also roused in him when he saw that expression in her eyes. It was the undertone of true fear, of the longing to not die - although he was never going to let her fall with the plane in the first place - and he felt responsible for making her believe she was ready to meet death.

He wondered if it was simple guilt he felt. He resonated with her sacrifice for her family, and that she seemed to be more than willing to die for them. It reminded him of when he helped tiny Talia escape from the Pit. He had refused to let Talia, only a mere child then, to be raised like he had. He gave up what little freedom he had to ensure her upbringing would not be like his - to not experience one's body to be carved like wood in a woodcarver's hands.

It was the prison that forced him to do this, that forced him to endure in agony...and he realized now, that _he_ was the one forcing Amelia to endure the same thing, being carved on a smaller scale, for those she cared about. He growled to himself at remembering the painful squeal she released from earlier, and how she almost fainted from blood loss.

She was lucky that he sympathized with her, that he related to her position. And she was also lucky that he found her interesting, or perhaps entertaining – he wasn't fully sure yet, but she definitely captivated him more than he expected.

She displayed more fear for _him_ rather than death itself, she had random spurts of tenacity, and then obeyed him on a much grander scale than he ever expected…and then she seemed to truly feel empathetic for his origins, and concerned for his injury. He was not accustomed to others worrying of his well-being, other than Barsad, and at times Talia. But with her it was different, as she had no obligation to worry. It was just her being kind.

He was realizing it might just be her presence, as she was softer than the men in the pit and in the league. Bane had to admit there was attraction involved as well, on both ends, and she even seemed to let her eyes wander over him when she thought he wasn't aware, much like what he has done with her. The only other female around in his circle was Talia, but she was ultimately too cold to express this foreign softness, even when she tried.

But apparently, Amelia was capable of it…and just now, he valued the softness once again, and how it translated through in her hands when she tended to his wound, touching his skin. His life and lifestyle rendered moments like those extremely rare, and now he had it on command, and he was, more or less, feeding those desires without even realizing it...but even as he became aware of it, he still found himself wanting to engage in it, rather than fight it. He never had a problem finding attraction to women, but it was rare for his attention to actually be held by one after being attracted to one, and this one in particular was holding it on many different levels.

He wasn't ready to sacrifice this, to let her become calloused within the league. He thought back to how Amelia spoke of fighting. He smirked. Of course when she gets injured, she'd rather learn to punch back than run. Indeed she could easily be molded into a spirited fighter, but she would more than likely lose the softer aura she currently possessed...he did not like that, and he wanted to keep it, to explore it...

* * *

Amelia awoke the next day with a slight head ache, and a very dull ache in her side, although it did not hurt as much as she thought it would. Zachary had brought her some hefty pain killers, and it helped her sleep with ease.

She brushed her teeth and showered, making herself presentable before going to see Bane, wondering what they needed to talk about.

_Probably tomorrow_, she reminded herself. She had to return to work the following day. Surely there would be questions as to where John Scott was. She still didn't fully believe he had been killed less than 24 hours ago, right in front of her…she fought within herself over the need to be angry, or vengeful. She knew she couldn't be either of those. Bane wouldn't allow it. She knew that people were going to die, and the sooner she accepted this fact, the sooner she could move forward and face her new challenges head on. She had to keep remembering what she was doing this for.

She walked up to Bane's door and opened it when he told her to enter. She brought fresh towels as well, wondering if he needed them as she thought of doing laundry that day.

"Good morning," she said, building off of the little respect that had been established the day before, "I brought you fresh towels."

Bane raised an appreciative brow and nodded in return.

"Thank you. How is your side?" he asked, examining her body until his eyes lingered on her waist.

"It's rather sore, but it looks fine, and I feel fine," she said as she approached after laying the towels near the medical supplies. He didn't have to tell her to tend to his shoulder, as his shirtless figure told her that much.

"We need to discuss tomorrow's work," he said to her once she was next to him, beginning her routine.

"What's going to happen?"

"You are going to replace John's hard drive with one of ours that we have prepared."

"That sounds complicated," she said quietly. She had never done that before.

"Then you will be surprised with its ease. Barsad will show you how to do this later today. I am more concerned with your ability to do this with no eyes watching."

She smirked to herself, thinking of Bane worrying about her ability to sleuth.

"When do you recommend?" she asked, wondering if he knew better than her.

"Well, when is it most vacant?"

"In the morning, before it opens, but it's not reliable. A lot of times people will come in early to finish a story, and sometimes not. Lunch might work, but it just depends on how many people eat at their desks. I guess the safest might be after work. I guess I can just pretend to need to stay late for something, or that I messed up on a project and have to start over," she said as she thought out loud.

"Do it in the evening, and I cannot stress the importance of not failing this task. I want that hard drive, and I do not want anyone to see you," he said with a new, grave voice that Amelia did not question.

She was quiet for a moment, realizing there might be one problem – she was supposed to meet a younger man, only a few years older than her, to take photos at his house of his art studio. He was an up and coming artist, and her editor wanted a story on him.

"Do you agree?" Bane asked slowly, wondering why she was mute.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. I understand, and I can be sneaky if I have to, I promise. I was just supposed to meet with someone at five in the evening, to go to his house and take pictures…I just need to find a good excuse not to go, one that isn't attention grabbing," she said, thinking of the options in her head that wouldn't get her fired.

"Who is this man," Bane asked darkly.

"He is just an up and coming artist, and he thought I should come over and take photos of his studio for the online article," she said.

"I want his name."

"I believe it's Carl Floyd," she said, hoping Bane wouldn't kill him too. She didn't want to be the walking bringer of death.

He eventually nodded as he said, "Come back later tonight, then, and we will discuss this further. And alert me when your side is no longer in as much pain. When it feels better I will show you how to properly defend yourself, as you said you were keen on learning," Bane said as he stood up, facing her.

"Oh...really? You'll teach me?" she said with excitement and surprise. Out of anyone, she could not deny that he was a prime candidate for this. She looked at the thick, towering body before her, seeing it in a new light, wondering what moves it knew.

"I think I am rather qualified. I do not just run the league, but I also train members when they have potential for it. You will, again, not learn to fight, only how to escape them, with force if necessary," he said as he began to walk away from her, moving to the dresser.

"But I can't do much until my side is mostly healed," she said with surprising disappointment. She thought it was another good time for them to establish more ground to stand on, and plus, she lived in Gotham. Learning to defend oneself in this city was always a bonus.

"I am well aware. I will just show you how to use a pocket knife, for now, something that takes little energy or movement. Gotham is dangerous, despite what the politicians say."

"Well, thank you. I'd like that," she said earnestly. She smiled in disbelief. _I am going to learn how to use a knife from Bane…_

"You will want to hold your appreciation for the time being."

"Why?" she asked cautiously.

"In a few months, you will understand why you should be grateful to defend yourself," Bane said as Amelia looked at him curiously, curiously taking in his frame once more as he had his back to her.

She wanted to ask why again, but another part in her thought that it might be too much for to her to know at this moment. She could only handle so much corruption in one week.

"Alright…well I can get your towels now, and place the fresh ones in the bathroom," Amelia said as she decided this was a good place to leave the conversation.

Bane nodded as Amelia grabbed the fresh towels and ventured to the back corner where the en-suite bath was.

She walked into the large bathroom, with a strong desire to see what was inside. Bathrooms said a lot about a person, although she hoped nothing personal was in here.

But It was clean. It was very clean. It had signs of recent use in the shower, and other bathroom products, but everything was neat, and organized. She changed out the towels as she continued to be surprised by the normalcy of his bathroom. A part of her had been expecting some evil villain flare to it, or something similar, although that would be silly, but she had expected it none the less.

When she exited, Bane was where he was before she went into the bathroom, but he had a shirt in hand, and his belt, as she realized he didn't have that on yet, exposing even more of his midriff from this distance as he faced her. She would have gazed for a longer period if she hadn't noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

On the table next to her, she noticed he had taken a few things out of his crate. A few books, a lot of documents, and then…

A stuffed bear.

It wasn't bought at Hallmark, but it was a toy bear none the less. It was incredibly worn too, and had an eye missing, and it looked rather creepy.

She looked at it with a small curl of her lips, entranced by it. Her mother would have never kept something like this in the attic, unless it had old memories attached. But she had never seen it before, which meant it had to be Bane's.

She looked back up to him, to watch him pull the black shirt over his body. She was now entranced by this action as well – not just by the view, but by how normal that act was. She had believed that he was not a normal man, but he continued to prove her wrong, it seemed.

He eventually caught on to her watching as he looked at her with a furrowed brow, leaning over to grab his thick belt.

"Do you like to watch people often?" he asked dryly, unfazed by her watching him, lacing curiosity into his statement.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare…I was just trying to remember if I have seen this bear before…" she said as she looked back to it, and then back to Bane, whose eyes laid on the bear.

She wished she could have taken a picture. His eyes were different as he did this. Not loving, or warm, but they were not the merciless villain's eyes in that moment. They were just…normal.

"He is mine," Bane said plainly as he began to put his belt on, and she noticed the belt looked to be more than a belt, especially as how he positioned it perfectly.

"You had a toy bear?" she asked as she looked back to the stuffed toy.

"All people crave companionship, and I am no different, especially in the Pit as a child. However, there were not many companions to be found there, so the bear sufficed. He is one of the few things in that hole that made my raising a little less miserable…I am sure you had one," he said as he continued to work with his belt, nearly finished with putting it on.

"Yeah," she began, thinking of Bane as a child, "Yeah, I had a stuffed rabbit, named BunBun. So does he have a name?" she asked. It was like finding someone's yearbook or baby pictures. She _never_ thought Bane would possess something like this.

"Osito. It means little bear in Spanish," he said flatly, and she could tell he was growing bored of talking of it. But she wasn't. If anything, she thought that name was adorable.

"So you wanted to keep it? And you speak Spanish?" she asked with a smile, her nosy side getting to the best of her, but she told herself to halt it, as she worried it was too much.

"Of course I speak Spanish, the Pit was from South America, and it was bilingual," he said, with less annoyance at her questions than she expected, as he finished his belt, resembling the mercenary she knew. "And I kept Osito because he was, literally, the only friend I had when I was a boy, and I guess you could say it is nostalgia that keeps him."

She reveled at the bear now, looking at it, realizing that Bane at some point truly was just a child. She wanted to touch it, but withheld the desire as she examined it with her eyes.

"There is a hole in his back," she said, more like asking what it was for. It looked more intentional.

"It was a good place to keep a knife," he said darkly.

"Oh…really…" was all she said as she looked at the bear differently now.

"There were days where if one did not kill, _one did not eat_."

"That's horrible…" she said, transfixed, and she realized he was probably right, as she remembered the horror stories the missionary leader told her group of the Pit.

"It was reality," he echoed.

"I'm sorry, that you had to go through that...but speaking of eating…I was going to cook tonight, as I enjoy doing it and figured I have a house full of people, if you wanted some. I'm not sure what, yet," she said, not knowing how best to segway out of this conversation as this new understanding of Bane truly changed her perspective on things, when she knew it shouldn't, and she wanted to stop it before it got out of hand.

His brow cocked in interest. Hers did as well, but on the inside, wondering how he would eat. He obviously had to, or he wouldn't be alive, and he wouldn't have that body that he has.

"If you are up to it, I would not mind. Bring it in when it is ready later," he said as she could tell it was time to leave.

"Alright," she said and gave a polite, faint smile as she walked out of the room. She felt as if Bane's eyes were on her as she walked away, but more than in just a watching way...she thought it was like how she sometimes looks at him, but she wondered if it was just the lighting. She ignored it in the end, not knowing what she would do if he indeed was looking at her like that. Besides, she couldn't scold him, she gawks too...

But she let go of it as she shut his door, towels in hand, ready to complete a day of chores and cooking and grocery shopping. At this point, that was a wonderful day. It was just so, normal. And she had a feeling that a day like this would soon be a thing of the past...

* * *

**Not a huge cliffhanger this time! lol Next chapter is going to have the events of the next day, and then move to two weeks ahead of that, getting closer to commissioner Gordon's speech on Harvy ;D which is also when Bruce wayne begins to resurface, so the siege of Gotham shall begin in a few chapters time, and it's gonna be fun as I already have an outline for quite a few chapters ahead, and Bane and Amelia will continue to explore what is at hand ;)**

**I also wonder what people thought of some Bane POV in there, as I think it would be fun to follow him throughout the story too, and watch him interact with other people as well, to really capture his takeover of Gotham and his feelings for Amelia that are going to continually evolve.**

**oh yeah, and osito really was the comic Bane's bear from the prison, so I added him in here :)**

**I hope it was a good chapter! It was one of them building something, so things can continue from there. I am getting excited for this story, as I have heavily outlined the rest of it, and it's going to be a super fun one :)****  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello! Quick update this time! I just got this story flowing through my veins right now lol. The next one might take a week or so to get out, depending on where I see this going for the next chapter. **

**So, just wanna say, thanks for getting the reviews on this up to 30! :D My first fanfic to reach that number :) and I just want to see it keep going from there, as the inflow of reviews tells me it's on a good track! :) So please continue to give out the amazing support, as I just keep wanting to make this story the best that I can :) I already do, but it's the fans that make me spend the extra hours on each chapter. I love you guys! And thanks to those that have faved/followed it as well - I see you guys as well! And to the two guests that I can't reply to, thanks so much for your reviews :D I appreciate them a ton!**

**Happy Reading ;)**

* * *

The thick smell of herbs and pasta sauce filled the kitchen as the lasagna was near complete. Amelia had spent the day cleaning and going to the grocery with Barsad, which was actually an event within itself. He was mostly complacent the entire time, and wore civilian clothes while he blended in with Amelia.

They talked mostly of her life, about college, and about Zachary. Barsad's life and interests remained a mystery, although Amelia would be a liar to say she was not interested in learning more of Bane's second in command. Even if she barely learned a thing of him, one thing was obvious about Barsad – he was extremely loyal to Bane, even more so than her brother. It was impressive, in a chilling way, how much Bane's men seemed dedicated to him and his cause.

When she returned she took medicine for the pain in her side, and relaxed for a half an hour while she let the medicine kick in. When the pain began to subside, she spent the remainder of the day prepping the dinner while everyone else seemed busy in other places. Only Ripley was by her side, but she couldn't complain about that.

She had decided to use the best of ingredients for this meal, sticking to fresh ingredients she usually never bought for herself. She had the best of reasons to impress with this meal - her brother was home, and she thought it would be another strategic move to cater to Bane and his men. She was still, after all, trying to continue building a foundation with these mercenaries.

Once everything was ready, she served the plates for Barsad, her brother, and the two intimidating males that mostly stayed in the background, while placing their plates on the dining table.

"Can't kill the cook, especially with this set up…" she said with pride to herself as she was pleased with the view. _Everyone_ liked to eat, and she would gladly fill the role of house maid and chef for the time being, favoring this role any day.

She gently yelled down the basement stairwell that dinner was ready, to which Barsad responded with an "Alright, be up in a minute." She was tempted to look, to see what those men do when they are down there, but she withheld herself.

She put Ripley back in the living room with a bowl of food, as if it was a protective cage for him. She grabbed Bane's plate and walked up the stairs like he ordered for her to do. But when she neared the attic door, she curiously stopped in her tracks.

His door was cracked open, and the lights were off. _He's not here?_ she pondered.

She put the plate of food on the hallway table and walked up the few stairs, peaking inside.

"Bane…sir?" she added, confused how to address him. She realized she had never actually directly asked for his attention. But nothing. No answer. No sign of life, as not even the bathroom light was on.

She looked back to the main stairs, and waited as she heard Barsad and the two other men in the dining room. She listened for a minute, and realized she didn't hear her brother either. He always talked, which meant he wasn't there. Were he and Bane gone? She raised a curious brow as she looked back inside the dark bedroom. Her snooping side got to the best of her as she turned the lights on to the attic suite.

She didn't even know what she was looking for. Amelia was mostly just curious, seeing if there was anything to be seen with the small time she had. Either Bane didn't care, as the door was open, or he was confident that no one would pry.

She took small, cautious steps inside, feeling as if there was a barrier once she was a few feet from his bed. She looked at how the bed was neatly made, but the pillows showed sign of use. She became momentarily caught up in the idea of Bane, sleeping.

He seemed too callously stoic to do something as peaceful as sleep, and yet obviously he did. She took her eyes off of his bed, feeling that even staring at it was somehow too intrusive, like it was his private throne in this room.

She didn't want to venture in too far, but she also wasn't ready to leave, so her eyes roamed the room like a sniper scoping his target. The more she stared, the more she felt the pressing need to leave. Luck could only be by her side for so long, and the more details she took in, the more she realized she was seriously pushing her luck.

As she turned around, she saw on the dresser was a very peculiar box. It was black, and very cutting edge. It was cracked open as she saw that inside were tiny vials of pale green liquid – about 30 of them, and two were missing.

It would have been nice to have her camera in this moment, as she wanted to know what those vials were for. She had never seen ones like those, and their encasement signified great importance. She felt too that it was somehow a very private matter to Bane…

But then she heard footsteps, and she feared they were Bane's.

She felt like a bank robber being caught inside the vault – nowhere to run, and yet she somehow had to escape. She had a hard time thinking of alternatives as she became preoccupied with hating herself. She had abused the small foundation she had with this league, and she doubted anything would save her now. No matter what, she knew if she survived this, she would never test these boundaries again. The fear she felt in this moment was not worth it.

The footsteps began to ascend the stairs, and she decided she would just say that she heard something, and wanted to investigate.

But the intense, fearsome build and hard gaze of Bane was not what she saw.

It was Barsad.

"I know reporters are nosy, Amelia, but I do not think that I need to warn you about snooping with Bane. Your colleague should be a prime example of that," Barsad warned with reprimand as his darkly colored eyes stared at Amelia.

"I um…I just wondered where he went," she said with a small voice, failing to create a cover story.

"He is with your brother, in the sewers. They are spearheading the cops showing up today."

"Oh, I almost forgot about them," she said with the same meek voice.

"Well Bane didn't. You shouldn't be in here."

"Alright…when are they coming back?" she asked, trying to control the after flow of fear in her veins. She walked toward Barsad, whose eyes fell to the black box on the dresser, then back to her.

"In a few hours, as the cops are looking in many nooks and crannies in the sewers. How long were you up here for?" Barsad asked.

"A few minutes," she admitted, as if she got caught committing a crime. Perhaps she did, in the eyes of the league.

"Did you touch anything?"

"No…no I'm not that nosy."

Barsad smirked as they left the room.

"Well good. Bane can be _very_ private, and he is not a fan of his private things being rummaged through. People usually learn that the hard, and permanent, way….but I won't tell him, as long as you didn't touch anything," Barsad said, and Amelia breathed a clear breath of relief.

"No, I didn't touch a thing…and thank you," she said with a deep breath as she grabbed his plate, "I'll just put theirs in the fridge."

"Yeah I'm sure they'll want it. It smells good. We never eat anything too extravagant," Barsad said as they walked down the stairs together.

"Well I wouldn't mind cooking more often," she said sincerely. The normalcy of cooking today was actually therapeutic to Amelia.

She ate in the living room with Ripley that night. She wasn't nervous with Barsad, as she felt she owed him anything at this point, but the two other mysterious gentlemen still seemed off put by her, and she didn't want to risk making anyone else mad after being caught snooping in Bane's personal space.

Barsad came into the living room after dinner and brought her to the kitchenette, where there was a desktop computer and a hard drive. Barsad showed Amelia how to change it out, and she practiced this for literally two and a half hours, confident she could do it in her sleep by end of her practice. It was necessary, as this was not a task to fail, and she only had a small window of opportunity.

After the tedious, and brain killing task of hard drive changing, she busied herself with going through the pictures from a week ago, as she realized she hadn't even done this yet. This carried on until 11:00 p.m. before she decided to go to bed. She had to get up early and call Carly Floyd, the artist, and to inform him of cancelling the appointment. Although she hadn't a reason yet, but she hoped she would figure out something by the time she went to work. She was too tired and stressed to really care about this appointment anyway.

Before retiring to her room, she cleaned the dishes and folded a card in half, writing on the one side – Dinner is in the fridge – and placed this on the hallway table on the second floor landing, so both men who missed dinner would see it. She figured Zachary would know where to go, but she didn't know about Bane. She sort of wanted him to be impressed with her dinner, as she couldn't deny that she thought of his reaction to it the entire time she cooked it.

She also didn't know if she would get in trouble for not tending to his wound, as she had no idea when he was returning. So she could at least feed him if she wasn't going to tend to him. This curiosity of him eating her food haunted her even into her slumber, as she fell asleep wondering how he eats, and what he looked like under the mask…

She awoke the next day, surprised when she got an early phone call from Carly Floyd. He canceled the appointment. He said he had a sudden, urgent appointment to attend to with an art director. This put Amelia in a happy, confident mood as she readied herself for work. It was always good to start off the day with a stroke of good luck.

She put on a business casual dress – salmon colored top half with loose sleeves, cupping in at her elbows, a black bottom half, and a pair of low, comfortable black heels. She let her golden brown hair down, and subtly waved it while she put on faint make-up. She wanted to look nice, and normal, like nothing was wrong. Like she didn't have a painful laceration on her side, or that she was there to change a dead man's hard drive.

It was that thought, that thought of changing the hard drive, that got to her the most. Changing John's hard drive hit home that he was indeed murdered, and that this act that she was about to commit only defiled him in death. But she couldn't say no, as she just hoped one day she would grow numb to this. Dressing nice gave her confidence, and she desperately needed it right now.

She walked out her bedroom door, Ripley trotting behind her. She decided to take him out while she ate and then put him in Zachary's room.

But her mind was frozen when she saw a masked Bane, resting on the banister outside her door, waiting for her. He was, of course, shirtless again. Amelia controlled herself as she only glanced for a second at his exposed torso and arms, too preoccupied to stare at it in the usual wonder.

"Oh, uh, good morning," she said as Ripley went to inspect Bane.

Bane's brow raised at seeing her, and he quite clearly looked her up and down. It was the first time seeing her dressed to impress, and apparently she had indeed impressed him.

"Am I presentable?" she asked, with a small trace of sarcasm, still too nervous to lay it on thickly. She could not ignore him looking at her like that this time, as it was more than obvious, and she felt pressed to say _something_. At least _she_ made her glance less obvious than his.

"Quite, actually," he said, with a pleased tone, as he raised from the banister, moving to her as she saw he had something in his hands. She withheld the blushing when Bane admitted to her looking '_quite presentable'_, but the way he raised his brow told her that he may actually consider her more than just presentable. It confused her as well. She had not seriously looked at Bane in that full light, even if her mind wandered every now and again. Obviously she admired his physique, but if he was returning the same interest...it really made her reconsider things. She had only wanted to be on tolerable grounds with him, never actually expecting something more.

"The hard drive. Barsad informed that you are well trained in this task."

"Yes. I don't think I'll mess that part up at all. And the artist canceled, so I don't have to worry about that. And I actually have work to do, so I'd be staying late regardless."

"That is good to hear," he said with his rich voice, handing her the hard drive. She put it in her purse, inside the empty make-up compartment.

Bane reached into his mercenary pockets, pulling out a very basic cell phone.

"You will use this to text the only number inside. It is Barsad's. He will pick you up when you have completed the task, and do not be afraid to contact him if you require anything," Bane said as he handed this to her as well.

"Alright, I can do that," she said as she put this next to the hard drive.

"I do not think we need to delegate rules at this point. Just deliver the hard drive to me when you have finished. And take caution, Amelia."

"I promise I'll be careful."

He looked at her for an obvious moment longer, and then nodded as he turned around to return to his room, exposing his muscled shoulder and the fact that it was uncovered. And still very much in the healing stage.

"Oh, what about your shoulder," she asked, figuring she should forget trying to hide her concern for it. It might only help her in the end if he takes well to her genuine concern.

He turned around with a raised brow – a mannerism she couldn't decide if she liked or not. It was very Bane, and boss-like, but even that simple movement was somehow intimidating. She wondered if there was anything that he did that _wasn't_ intimidating.

"I have survived worse…you can tend to it when you return."

"Oh…alright."

Amelia turned to the stairs as she saw Bane hadn't turned all the way back around, as if watching her leave, obviously deep in thought._ What is he thinking over there?_ she wondered. She didn't know what struck her, but her confidence won out as she cautiously turned back to look at him, instinctively and gently raising her own brow, as if asking what he was looking at, and what he was thinking.

She only lingered this daring look for a moment as she turned to go back down the stairs, yelling internally at herself for doing such a thing. But apparently, it just increased the tension in the air, as this seemed to only interest Bane even more. Before she turned away, she noticed he gave her a very interested gaze, almost as if surprised she did that. She blushed at this, happy that he couldn't see.

As she ate and let Ripley outside, she sighed to herself. _What am I doing_? She was stunned at her recent interactions with Bane. She couldn't decide what was worse – her own participation, or the fact that he seemed to engage in her audacious stare, as if prompting her to continue.

_There's no way he is remotely interested_, she mused darkly to herself. Even if he was, she didn't know why she would engage in it in the first place. It wasn't necessary for her survival.

She let Ripley back in to Zachary's room as he was sprawled out underneath the messy comforters, making her smile to see him like that. It looked so normal...She didn't dare wait around on the landing, worried Bane would show up. She knew he was the enemy, and yet he didn't always feel like it. He felt like the enemy that tolerates her. She could not allow herself to fall prey to mind games. _Unless they weren't mind games_…she continued to think. _But then what?_

She took a cab to work – something Barsad ordered last minute, so he could pick her up himself later.

She let her mind absorb into the work day, as she was grateful that it was a normal day, and nobody suspected a thing. The only thing that made her palms sweat was when they spoke of John Scott, and how he never called in. She was thankful she never interacted with him much, or it would have made everything ten times as hard…and maybe even impossible.

The day trudged on as if someone hexed the clock to move at the slowest pace, and with each passing hour, Amelia continued to panic more inside about what she was about to do once the day was over. She could not get caught. Not only would she more than likely go immediately to prison, with the Dent Act that she considered unjust, but Bane would be furious. And she had no clue what that meant for her family. She couldn't fail Bane now, as failing him meant failing those that she held closest to heart.

She stayed late to work on her current assignment while she waited impatiently for everyone else to leave. It was going on six in the evening when there were still stragglers, but she noticed John's cubicle area was empty of life. So she went for it. She had to while her gut told her it was safe.

She took off the outer shell of the computer with speed that made her consider she really was a criminal. Muscle memory took over within seconds, and although it was a different model, she had little trouble thinking of what she had to do. The only thing that slowed her down was the nervous shake in her hands.

But finally she had the hard drives switched, and she took the phone from her purse and texted Barsad to meet her a few blocks down. The nervous shake continued to hinder her as it took twice as long to type the text.

It was only when she made it to her SUV, parked down the street, that she sighed with relief.

"You got the hard drive?" Barsad asked her as she entered.

"Yeah I have it. I just want to go. I feel like there are a thousand eyes on me."

"You'll get used to it," Barsad said with a smirk, contrasting her nervous energy with calm attitude.

She nervously smiled back, but it was true. She felt like the FBI had a camera that was locking onto her, following her every move, and she just wanted to be back and to give Bane the hard drive.

When they pulled up in the drive way, her nerves began to deplete as they allowed room for accomplishment to take over.

But that made her feel worse.

She should not feel accomplishment. She just changed out a dead colleague's hard drive, to erase his work, and to aid the man that murdered him. She actually began to feel quite horrible for what she had just done.

"You can take it to Bane. And you said you were cooking again tonight, right?" Barsad asked as they went inside the house, unfazed by any of this.

"Yup, I'm marinating the steaks right now," she said with a forced smile, as she promised to cook for the next few nights at the very least.

"Alright, sounds good. I haven't had steak in a while..."

She smiled in return, said a forced response, as all she wanted to do was to get rid of the hard drive in her hands, even though she enjoyed Barsad being kind to her. She felt as if the hard drive was a murder confession, and she had to get rid of it before anything else happened.

Barsad didn't hold her back as she went upstairs, entering Bane's room once he told her to.

"I have the hard drive," she said, forcing her voice to be calm, as she walked over to Bane who was standing by his dresser, calmly shutting the black box as she extended out a hand with the hard drive.

"As expected," he said through the mask, with pleased eyes and tone, taking the piece of technology with careful virility, "Were any obstacles met?"

"No, there were none," she said with a guilty voice. She almost wished there was one, so she could feel better for what she did. To be punished for her crime.

"What is wrong then, if you were indeed successful?" Bane asked with furrowed eyes as he picked up on her attitude.

"It's not really relevant," she said quietly as she looked to the floor. Surely Bane would just smirk and tell her to get over it, that this was her life now.

"I cannot have you performing tasks for me if you are mentally defeated after the first one," he said, and she cursed him internally for having a good point.

"I just…feel guilty, but it's not a problem."

"Elaborate."

"Well, I feel accomplishment, when all I did was change the hard drive of my dead colleague, who I turned in..."

"I see…" Bane said, placing the hard drive next to the box, "For consolation, what befell your colleague was not an accident. He was meddling heavily in dark waters, and he knew this. He had many chances to back away, but he didn't. You should not feel guilt, as he was the one at fault."

She had a small expression of surprise at these words. They were, in some aspect, true. John did indeed know what he was doing, and the minute he published his article, she was sure Bane would have killed him either way. She just felt guilty for being a part of it, but she tried to extinguish the guilt. Again, if she had to choose between people, she'd always choose her family.

"Alright…I'm sorry…I guess I'm still getting used to this," she said, trying to reassure Bane that she was just new to this lifestyle, and not at all un-useful after this. She looked back up to Bane, who had unreadable eyes that watched her carefully. "Do you want dinner again? I am cooking steak," she asked, worried of what he was thinking.

"That would be appreciated," he said.

"I'll go get it ready then," she said quietly with a small smile that wasn't as forced this time.

"Bring it up to me, once it is prepared," he commanded, but it was not as commanding as it could have been.

She nodded with a smile once more, a mannerism she adopted quite often around these men, as she left him in his room.

She cooked the steaks, baked potatoes, and broccoli while she conversed with Zachary, who just sat and watched. They didn't discuss anything in particular. Just random things, and about what Amelia had been up to over the four year absence. She asked about his life, but he said he was not at liberty to discuss most of the details. She wondered if she really wanted to know anyway.

When the dinner was ready, he helped her prep the table. She debated on eating at the dining table with them, as Zachary was there as well. But she still wasn't sure, as she didn't like how the two other mysterious men continued to watch her with uncertainty.

She had Bane's plate in hand and felt jittery nerves inside her as she climbed the stairs. She wasn't fully sure as to why, but she was nervous.

She didn't know how to take Bane in, not anymore. First, he was just a devil in a man's skin. But this quickly changed. She learned of his past, and that any person with a past like that truly does have a reason to be angry with the world. He genuinely calmed her down earlier as well, showing a side to him that more than likely only others within his circle saw. She also understood, to a degree, his need to be in Gotham, as it _was_ incredibly corrupted…but she didn't like thinking about the feelings inside of her that constantly seemed to be in a thousand places at once with him. It was _this_ that made her nervous, as she didn't understand it.

She entered his room when he told her to enter. She had hoped for a normal, decent encounter, but apparently she was not to get one. She was at least happy that she had a firm grip on the tray of food. She might have dropped it, as she did not expect what she saw when she entered.

Everything was normal, to an extent - a shirtless Bane was on the edge of the bed, the room was neat, the colors were all the same, and even the air seemed to have remained the same.

But his mask was off.

She just stared as she slowly walked in the room. He was almost completely different without the metal casing, surprised there was a normal face under there. She never realized how much the mask made him seem so foreign, so cold. So not human.

But this was human. And it almost unnerved her…mostly because he was, actually, handsome. Not in the terms of perfect symmetry, but in his own way, in his own Bane-like way, he was attractive. His features were masculine, but yet somehow soft - especially his lips. They were broad, and his jaw was sharper than she expected, but it only accentuated his face. He even looked good with a clenched jaw, which only increased the expression to his face that just made him seem so._..Bane._ His face expressed experience, not in age, but just in the way it looked at her, and the way it composed itself. The way his eyes sat over top his visage, as if there were a thousand stories to tell. His darker, furrowed brows – those hadn't changed – were somehow accentuated in this moment, adding to his face. She wanted to sigh in complete disbelief that this man was actually relatively handsome under the mask, despite the scars that lined his face.

"You take to staring," he accused, and his voice had no metal to it. It was deeper, warmer, and richer.

"I'm not the only one," she said with a faint smile as she found a backbone that she didn't know she had with this man, and he smirked at her comment. She was thankful for the smirk. She worried for a moment that she had overstepped a line.

She couldn't stop glancing though. The way his face moved with his words - it was new. She was used to his only eyes, not his whole visage. His eyes were completely the same, and they were also the only thing that told her, besides his body, that this was still Bane.

"That is beside the point. Lay the tray down, I want you to tend to my shoulder," he said, motioning with the same mannerism that she had seen before. She laid the tray down on the dresser, where he pointed, as she turned to face him, still in internal shock.

"I did not realize that removing my mask to eat would garner such a reaction," he said satirically as she gathered the medical supplies that was now kept in his room.

"Sorry, I just…I did not expect it…" she said with a faint, shy smile as she walked over to him, getting back into routine.

"Clearly," he said with the same satire, as if enjoying this surprise. As if he truly didn't mean to startle her. She wondered if he knew he was this handsome. But she was definitely not about to ask that. She doubted, even completely inebriated, if she could ever ask him _that_.

She began to tend to his shoulder, but her eyes were not occupied with the scar that was visible. Instead, her eyes kept going to his face.

"Can you take it off whenever you want?" she asked.

"Curiosity, sometimes, is not a favorable trait to have," he warned, and she sighed internally.

"Sorry…" she apologized meekly.

"However, if I confide the reasons for it, you must continue to cook dinner for the remainder of my stay…as I fear your curiosity will never leave," he said, and she smiled, letting out a small chuckle that seemed to surprise him.

"I can deal with that…do you like my cooking?"

"It is better than I expected, and as you can guess, I do not eat well prepared meals often. It has been a rarity for the majority of my life," he said as she looked to his face while he talked. It was comments like those that continued to challenge and confuse her.

"Well I am glad you enjoy it," she said with sincerity. She lived alone and only cooked for company, although she enjoyed the activity. It was nice to have an audience for her meals, especially an appreciative one.

"As for my mask…I was required to wear it for pain, and I do not care to recount the tales of my agony and how I received my injuries. But for the purpose of understanding, the mask feeds a gaseous medicine that numbs my body, nullifying intense pains. Recently, I had the majority of my pain cured…but the pain is still alive, only at times, and I have grown…used, to the medicine, so I subsequently continue to wear it," he said as she held on to every word, especially with how it rumbled freely in the air now. His voice was already interesting before, but without the mask, the richness was amplified.

It was silent for a moment as she thought upon those words, while focusing on his shoulder. It seemed he was more or less addicted to it, which was surprising, but not at the same time. It was obviously powerful stuff. But him having an addiction to it, although unhealthy, was another normal quality.

"So…does the numbing agent mean you don't ever feel a thing?" she asked in a quiet voice, wondering if that's how his shoulder never seemed to bother him. Although, she did notice that as she did this without his mask on, he seemed more receptive to his wound being touched.

He smirked.

"I do not feel much with the mask…although when it is off…that is a different story," he said, moving only his eyes to her in his casual manner he favored, while she pressed the new bandage on his shoulder.

"Okay, I am done," she said, unsure of what words to pick.

Bane rose, and turned to stand in front of her. She only stared back as she looked up, unable to turn away. She could really look at him now, at the faint scar on his jawline, and at the rough, yet smooth texture of his face…and how she wanted to touch it.

_Why do I want to touch it_? she harshly asked herself.

He smirked after looking at her for a moment. He turned around, leaving the towering position he was in. He leaned over to the bed, demonstrating strong muscle control as he picked up his mask that she had somehow missed. He laid it next to the tray of food.

"I never realized you donned perfume before now," he said calmly, very conversational, as she stared with a slightly agape mouth, completely unexpectant of that comment.

"I hope that's not a bad thing," she said with obedience, completely unsure how else to respond. She would definitely never wear it again if he didn't like it. Not only out of personal reasons, but because she didn't want anything about her to be viewed as negative to Bane.

"Quite the contrary," Bane said with the same, new tone, as he took some of the tubes from the black box, and began to put them into the mask, more than likely for later.

He handled the mask with the most care she had ever seen him display, perhaps even more than when put her stitches in. His touch on that mask almost didn't to belong to him, and it entranced her as she watched.

She realized her nerves were very different now. They were very much alive, like normal, but she was more nervous about not being able to keep up with him in this new, interesting conversation, and less about being killed. Although that was always present, as her survival instinct refused to turn it off._ But he sort of just said that he liked my perfume_…

He finished with his mask as he turned his bare face to her, raising a brow in response to her watching him.

He was clearly about to say something, but then Amelia heard her name being called in the hallway. It was Zachary.

Bane's face lost all previous emotion, and it was only then she realized he even bore any at all, regaining the stolid exterior she was used to as his eyes moved back to her.

"You have a visitor," Bane said with asperity. She was unsure if she was to be angry or grateful for Zachary. He rescued her from her confused mess, but she also wanted to know what Bane was about to say…

She opened the door, and was met with a serious furrow of Zachary's eyes.

"…I didn't realize you were still in there…" Zachary said with suspicion.

"Oh, yeah…I should probably be going now though," she said, figuring this was her cue.

"Zachary," Bane commanded, and Amelia heard him approaching from behind.

"Sir?"

"Come in when you have finished. We have things to discuss," Bane said as Amelia descended the stairs, feeling as if she was in his way. But she turned around to look at him one more time without his mask on. It was a sight she for some reason never thought she would see, and wondered if she would ever see it again.

"Of course," Zachary responded with a sharp nod, while Amelia's eyes darted back to Bane. Zachary seemed unfazed by the view - _does he take his mask off more often than I thought?_

Bane was quick to notice her watching as he moved only his eyes to Amelia once he finished conversing with Zachary. Bane was proficient with this movement, speaking loudly with only his eyes, even if he _did_ have his face this time.

His eye's just stared at her, unreadable. It was like they were participating in a mute conversation. She felt like it was in a foreign language. The only thing she understood was that his eyes weren't lethal, which she guessed was the most important thing in the end. Although she couldn't shake her curiosity for whatever was going on in Bane's head...

He turned around after Zachary seemed to catch on, glancing to both of them. Bane's eyes never met Zachary when he turned to move back into his room, making Amelia feel like she was just singled out. For what reason, she wasn't sure…but Zachary was quick to pester her about it once they reached the first floor.

* * *

Two weeks passed since then, mirroring the first week greatly. If anything, things seemed to only build off of the more than eventful first week. The best thing to Amelia was getting her stitches out, as her wound was finally able to start healing.

Bane had also introduced her to using a knife. She used her grandfather's, as her dad kept it in their room. She smiled when Bane complimented the knife, saying it was of high quality. The instructions he gave her on how to use a knife were rather simple and basic, but his goal was that when she would handle it one day, she had more of a chance to cut her perpetrator and not herself. He told her it is easier than one might think to injure their own self, especially without proper handling.

Their interactions, outside of that session, continued to be nothing but interesting. She made dinner for the entire two weeks, and Bane seemed to enjoy her food to a great extent, even requesting her to re-make a few of her meals. She would always walk away with a transfixed smile afterward, really taking to the fact that he appreciated her cooking.

Their conversations were rather short, as he had many things to do. The league's plans were being set into place, although Amelia didn't know what they were. She also only tended to his shoulder at night, as it didn't need the constant attention at this stage in healing.

He had told her that he was allowing her these two weeks free of any tasks, as he was going to need her for other things later. He didn't want her overwhelmed, as he knew she was still new to this. It was moments like those that continued to challenge her view on him. He was reasonable. He was far from being a mobster threatening to terrorize a city. The more she interacted with him, the more she understood he truly _was_ a leader – just with very extreme goals. And it was this extreme aspect to Bane that continued to make Amelia reserved around him, despite everything else.

The _real_ interesting thing to Amelia was the way the air around him continued to be perplexing. She would catch him looking at her at times, gaze always curiously transfixed, and he never backed down when caught. But she was not courageous enough to say anything to him anymore, and if anything, it just made her shy. She only responded by looking away with a small curl of her lips, wondering what those looks meant. Or what was going on inside of his head. Or what was going on inside of _her_ head.

He also continued to make small comments to her, like the one about perfume, every few days it seemed. She still didn't know how to read them. It was almost as if he was just as curious as she was, like they were both puzzled as to who the other was. Like they both wondered what it was that they truly thought of each other.

The third Friday of Bane and his league's stay finally arrived on the calendar, although the three weeks felt like three months. The most recent, and interesting, encounter with Bane was a few days prior, and it continued to make Amelia think…to make her wonder.

It was on the most recent Wednesday when she passed out on the couch watching TV. Zachary had been gone for a few days, and she felt lonely as even Bane and Barsad were busied with other affairs. She had stayed up the previous nights, exhausting herself.

She was fully passed out, as if someone had tranquilized her on a hunt. Fortunately, she had not passed out in an unattractive manner that she favored – something Zachary was a professional at – but rather, she looked like she was lightly napping as she faced the couch wall.

Ripley slept with her, and not even he could wake her up. Although he seemed just as tired as she was. When she finally cracked an eye open with conscious effort, the sun was rising through the window. Her body, apparently, fell into hibernation mode with little warning.

She woke up with a blanket on her. It wasn't there when she first fell asleep. She would have convinced herself she did this on her own, and that she just didn't remember it. But she couldn't do that.

It was her blanket. The one she made six years ago, the one that Bane had been using in his room. She had no idea how it was laid on her, as it was clear she hadn't conducted this. Was Zachary home? Even if it was him, it didn't explain how it was _this_ blanket that was on her. Only Bane had access to it.

Even after wondering for a few days what this meant, she still didn't accept it was Bane. It was just…nice. It was a generous act, something he didn't have to do, something she didn't see coming, and something she didn't know _why_ he would do it.

She had reasoned that maybe it was for cooking, or tending to his shoulder, or being genuinely kind to him at times, or perhaps just being interesting for him? She had at least picked up that she entertained him to some degree, or _something_. He also continued to allow parts of her personality to shine through every now and again, more than she thought that she would ever be allowed. But to what extent he would fully allow for it to flow, she didn't know. She never let it out completely. She was still too nervous, too afraid of getting in trouble for being herself. But apparently, he was not off put by her thus far, as she forced herself to accept that it must have been Bane that put the blanket on her.

Perhaps he felt more than just toleration for her, as the blanket suggested. But what else was above that?...She wasn't completely sure how to answer. At least not yet.

She went to a normal work day once she woke up completely. Except she hated going now, as normal had changed in the office. John Scott's disappearance was evident the third day he didn't show up, and the Gazette was on a man-hunt for information. For the time-being, another person was hired to cover John's spot, as they were certain it was crime related.

Amelia did her best to act just as concerned, and hopeful, for his return. But inside she just wanted to stop hearing about it, as she knew the truth. She learned to ignore the guilt, but it didn't help that she faced his disappearance daily.

The only time at work she was able to lose focus on his disappearance was when her boss told her that Commissioner Gordon was giving a speech on the anniversary of the Dent act – in a week to be exact.

She was to take pictures, and prepare for who was going to be there, and to learn what she could uncover of Bruce Wayne, as it was going to take place at his mansion.

It was only _after_ that day at work that something happened that made her forget all about it...about everything, really.

She was walking up to her apartment, after locking her SUV, visiting it before returning to her parents. She needed to get a few things for her camera that was still there. She had to park a few blocks down – the downfall to street parking – and it wasn't until she passed one of the alleyways that she had remembered just how dangerous her neighborhood could be.

Especially when a thief came out of a darkened alleyway, flashing a blade.

"Come in here, or I'll knife you," the dirtied man said with a rough edge to his voice, and the look in his eyes told Amelia she was not his first victim. He looked to be in his 30s, buzzed hair, and scruff on his face. His bright gray eyes stuck out against the grime on his face.

He lunged at her without warning, grabbing her by her neck as he put the knife next to her face, dragging her back into the alleyway in a forcefully subdued manner. She wanted to scream, and she even let out small squeals of panic.

"Don't scream or I'll cut," he warned, catching on to her desires. She was quickly lost inside the alleyway's darkness, panicking more than she had in the past three weeks. This time, there wasn't an underlying tone of saving. It was just up to fate now. Or perhaps her own cunning.

She immediately thought to her knife, and remembered Bane hadn't spent his time with her for nothing. She gave in to the demanding pull, looking for an opportunity to shank this man, or to run. If he wanted to kill her, he would have by now, which meant a moment of opportunity would present itself eventually.

"Alright, good, you seem to get the picture," he said he let go of her throat, to which she weezed in return for air. His knife moved to her purse, pointing with it like a wand.

"Give that to me," he commanded.

She withheld it for a moment. Everything was in there – her wallet, her keys, her nice makeup, and all of her knick knacks. The purse itself was something she bought at a craft fair, making it irreplaceable. The only thing that made her give it to him was that her license and camera were in her camera bag, which was in her SUV. Although she would no longer have the keys, but at least she would still be in one piece.

She gave it to the dirty thief, lowering her hand to her back pocket for her pocketknife as he was occupied with rummaging through her belongings.

She took the blade out as the man went through her purse. The next problem was where to attack. She didn't like the idea of stabbing someone. She would have ran by now if he wasn't blocking her only way out, and if he didn't have his own knife. It seemed she had to use the knife on him somehow, if she wanted to flee.

So she did what she thought was best, and swung the blade at his arm, cutting it but not looking to see the damage. He released an animalistic cry as she began to run, stunned for a moment that she did that. But he must have been used to this, as he was only momentarily preoccupied as he swung her purse – the most awkward turn of weapons – as it hit her hard in the back of the head and neck, making her stumble down.

He dropped her bag as he came on top of her, knife in hand. She rolled over in surprise, but she swung her knife when she realized he was coming in for an attack. She cut his wrist that held his knife, to which he let go. She grabbed it, to keep him away from it as she scrambled to get up and run.

He persistently grabbed her legs before she rose all the way, and she fell, face forward on the ground as she let out a loud yell. She had had enough after that, and the fight, instead of flight instinct, kicked in as she kicked him hard in the face. They both seemed preoccupied with hurting each other at this point, instead of seeking their own goals. He let out a loud yell, revealing a bloody nose, and was about to unleash another attack. She hated that this seemed to be getting more aggressive by the minute, but she wasn't going to back down. Then his eyes caught onto something behind Amelia. The man hurriedly turned around, grabbed her purse, and ran for it.

"Go after him," commanded Barsad, alerting Amelia to behind her.

"Wha…Barsad?" she said with a weak voice as she didn't understand why Barsad was here.

Barsad hurriedly walked to her as two other men followed his command, going after the thief.

"Sorry, we'd shoot him, but doing that with the sun still up would just draw unnecessary attention," Barsad said as she looked at him with continued confusion. He helped her up, and she grimaced.

"Come on, I'll drive you back," Barsad said as he helped her back out the alleyway, holding onto her as her knee was killing her from falling on it.

"I don't understand…"

"I have a spare key to your SUV, and Bane has you tailed when his men have spare time."

"Wait, what? I'm being tailed?"

"Yes, again, people might target you, and we needed to keep a quiet eye on you. But this incident seems random, and unfortunate, and not related to crime that we thought would follow you."

"Why didn't I know?"

"People shake tails when they have them."

He helped her into her SUV as he got in the driver's seat. Now, it was not only that Bane had helped her, but now Barsad. Amelia felt a new found loyalty to this league, as they protected her like she was one of their own...and she couldn't deny the bond she felt with them at realizing this.

It was a silent ride back to the house as she was lost in panicked and jumbled thoughts.

"You alright?" Barsad asked quietly as they pulled up.

"I'll be fine…I just need a moment to myself," she said as she exited, noticing there was blood where her neck was on the SUV seat. She grumbled to herself.

"Amelia, are you sure?" Barsad asked as he followed her.

"Maybe not now, but I'll be fine. I promise," she said, recognizing that she was not 100 percent okay, but not wanting to admit it to Barsad, "But thank you, Barsad. Seriously. I didn't feel like hurting him to the extent that I might have needed to by myself. I'm not ready for seriously injuring another person, or worse..." she said with sincere eyes as she turned to look at him before finding the stairs. She truly owed him now, it seemed.

Barsad nodded, and actually gave a faint smile. But his eyes furrowed darkly as they fell to her abdomen.

"I think your wound has reopened."

She sighed with exasperation as she looked down, to see a small trickle of blood peaking through her white shirt that sat under her very thin, opened black sweater piece. She turned to go up the stairs with distress. She didn't need her side opening back up, not after just getting mugged.

Barsad followed her up the stairs, but he didn't follow her to her room. Instead he went to Bane's - for reasons Amelia didn't want to think of at the moment.

She kept her attention on her side, knowing she needed to look at it. Once she was inside her room, she immediately ripped her shirt off to assess the damage, looking in her mirror as she was just in a black bra and skinny black pants now, tucking her hair behind her ears to look at her face better as well.

She felt like crying, when she saw herself, and the slightly reopened wound. It was barely cracked at the seam, but in the deepest groove it was bleeding. She was just exhausted, emotionally and physically. She wanted Zachary, but he wasn't home. She just wanted _anyone_ that cared about her in this moment. She was finding it hard to be her own rock, as she was continuously being chipped at._ All my stuff was in my purse_...

She felt the hot sensation in her throat, the threat to have a private meltdown rising. It wasn't necessarily everything that was getting to her, but instead it was mostly that she felt alone in this mayhem. She had nobody to tell her things were alright, to acknowledge that times, indeed, were harsh. Sometimes that's all that one needs...

She also didn't even have the time to properly look at herself before her door barged open, not even a knock to alert that someone was coming in.

It was Bane. And his eyes were furious.

* * *

**This next interaction should be a good one. Wonder how Amelia will take to Bane being around in her weak moment? Or how Bane is going to act once he calms down? The time for Bane and his men, including Zach, to leave the house is just around the corner, and I wonder how that's going to play out ;) That also means Bane is going to need Millie more once he really begins things. Also, Gordon's speech? Many things to come!**

**Also, don't be afraid to let me know what you guys like about the chapters, or maybe what else you would like to see? I take to recommendations, as I write this for my readers just as much as I do for me :) I have the general story mapped out, but each chapter has yet to be written, so there is room for additions or alterations if they make the story better! I am highly receptive to them. If I find a way to work it in, then I will :) The comments so far have been excellent, and help me know that I am on track and what people like, which is always a bonus! Also, more Bane POV to come, but this chapter couldn't fit one :( But we will get back to him very shortly ;)**

**Thanks for reading! Can't wait to work on the next chapter already - *_goes to start writing it_* ;D**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Hola Chicos!_**

**_So, once again everyone, seriously thanks for the amazing response to last chapter! I got up to 42 reviews total now! :D If I can get it up to 50 with this chapter, I will literally squeal for an hour...easily lol. And then probably spend all my time working on the next chapter lol _**

**_I adore the support for this story more than I can say, and I thank you all so much!__ The reviews have been just perfect, and I love that you guys are telling me what you like or want more of._****_ I spent quite a few extra hours on this one, just to make sure it was up to par for everyone :)_**

**_I super hope you guys like this one, and I __can't wait __to see what everyone thinks! I always get really nervous when I go to submit, and always hesitate and re-read it like 20 times after it's done, worried if people will enjoy it or not xD So thanks again for being such wonderful fans! You guys give me confidence :) (I wasn't fully aware I was a really self conscious writer until recently! Lol)_**

**_Happy reading! :)_**

* * *

_My shirt's off._

That was the first thing Amelia thought. And apparently it was the first thing that Bane noticed as well. He had stolen a quick glance at her very exposed cleavage before she put her arms over her breasts, covering what she could. She couldn't believe he just got a full glance at her chest, and that his eyes seemed momentarily interested in them. They also seemed equally surprised that he was staring at such a sight. That he _enjoyed_ the sight.

But his eyes didn't leave her body, and they instead refocused on what he came for, roaming the rest of it with quiet fury. Once the damage of her body was assessed, his penetrating eyes moved back to hers, displaying a mixture of emotions.

"_What happened_?" he metallically growled, shutting the door.

She stood in anticipation as she took in heavy breaths, frozen with shock and apprehension.

Bane felt twice as large with his clothes that made him resemble a fearsome militia man - loose black shirt, covered by a military vest, his few inch wide belt, cargo pants and military boots. She looked to the dresser to re-clothe herself as she grabbed her bloody shirt. She couldn't talk Bane without a shirt on.

"Leave it off, for now," Bane commanded, lessening the demand in his voice with each passing word, but the irritation poured freely as he approached her.

"But I'm exposed. You can't see me like this," she retorted, worried she had read his concern wrong, and that he was interested in the view over anything else.

"I highly doubt that now is an appropriate time to gawk, Amelia. You can put it on in a moment. I want to assess your body, as Barsad said you were bleeding on your backside," he said with a sharpness to his voice.

She just furrowed her brow. Her mouth moved as she tried to form words, but she couldn't find any. She wanted to protest. But he offered something she wanted - to know how bad her neck was bleeding and why it pained her so greatly. If anyone could assess a wound, it was Bane. If she could not put it on, she would at least hold it over her chest. She wouldn't let it be _that _ easy for him to see.

"Again, _what happened?"_ Bane questioned darkly when he reached a few feet in front of her. His eyes moved to her face, attempting to examine it with angry concern.

But rapid feet approaching her door distracted her. _"Millie,"_ her brother commanded from the door, obviously having been alerted and coming to check on her.

He came through the door without being told to enter, and looked around with alert._ I need to invest in a lock…_she thought to herself.

"_Leave_, Zachary," Bane commanded with a deep metallic voice as he slowly turned his head to the door, accentuating his muscles in his neck. Amelia forgot about her pain and circumstance as she was surprised Bane was so quick to tell Zachary to leave. Amelia wanted Zachary to stay, but that biting edge to Bane's voice muted her own.

Zachary's eyes flashed back to Amelia and Bane, widening with dark curiosity as he saw a shirtless, lightly bloodied Amelia, appearing to be cornered by Bane.

"Christ, what's going on with you Millie?" Zachary asked with anxiety, ignoring his boss's orders.

"I just...I had an altercation," she said, feeling overwhelmed with these two men demanding what happened.

"Where is your shirt?" Zachary asked, worry in his voice.

"_Reed_. Out, now," Bane ordered. His glare must have been threatening, because like a dog tucking his tail between his legs, Zachary reluctantly nodded and left. But not before he hesitated and gave Amelia a very concerned look, to which she gave a faint smile.

Amelia felt the need to defend her brother once the door was shut. She was about to strongly voice it, but when Bane turned back around she saw the ferocity in his eyes. It doused a vast majority of the fire in her.

"He was just worried…" she said in a small voice as she averted his gaze.

"And this makes him unique?" Bane asked with the same sharp tone as he eyed her seriously. She looked back up him, the fire re-kindling inside of her.

"Well he is my brother," she said.

"That still doesn't give him precedence over me. I am the one in charge of this league," he began with a commanding voice, taking a few steps into her. "...and I shall subsequently always carry precedence, with any matter," he reminded with an unmistakable tone of behest.

She looked into his expressionistic eyes that required submission from her. Her gaze finally fell from his with an almost defiant nod in return.

It was silent for a moment as she just looked at his vest, only a few inches from her now. It was worn, and abraded in small paces...and it could only become this worn if he was in battle often. "Alright," she finally said quietly, reminding herself who he truly was.

It was silent once again, and she wondered if she should say more. But then he finally spoke after seeming to slightly calm himself down.

"He is also one too many in this room. You do not need more than one person bombarding you in this moment," he said with a quieter command.

Her expression loosened at those words, but they subtly tensed when he raised a virile hand to her face.

His touch on her face was gentle - not the soft caress she had witnessed from him with his mask - but he could have been rougher if he wanted. She had expected the roughness, and was surprised it wasn't. His hand lightly grasped her chin and jaw, gaining control over her face, tilting it up to his. He probably figured he should just do this himself, as he doubted her full compliance.

His furrowed eyes roamed her face, reading every detail as he examined her lightly scraped cheek and dirty visage. She was so close that she could hear him breathing through the mask as she watched him. She even noticed his right eyebrow had the tiniest patch of vacant hair, and she thought there might even have been the faintest scar.

His permeating eyes moved back to hers in the close proximity, making Amelia's heart beat faster. He just stared for a moment, keeping his thoughts internal.

"You have yet to answer me," Bane said through the mask after that quiet moment. It was luckily a calmer command. He removed his hand from her face, aiding her mind in waking up. She had, whether willingly or not, enjoyed his calmer touch to a small degree.

"…sorry…well, I went back to my apartment to get camera equipment…and then I got mugged, which was an event within itself, and then Barsad showed up," she said in a quiet voice, unsure of now much detail he wanted. Bane's eyes looked in the mirror behind her, obviously eyeing something, furrowing at whatever it was.

"Turn around," he commanded, putting a rough, warm hand on her smoother shoulder as she moved her back to him.

He grasped her golden brown hair in his hand and moved it to the side when her back was to him. She noticed he didn't let go of her hair, and she glanced up to see him in the mirror. He was close behind, her seated in the middle of his broad physique, her head reaching his shoulders. She glanced in just enough time to see that he was actually looking at her hair in his hand.

He lost his dark gaze as one of his brows raised, as if enjoying the softer hair. Amelia's face lost its serious hold at witnessing this. But it was too short of an action for her to understand it further as he returned his eyes to her neck.

"Describe the fight, as you were obviously in one," he asked and she could hear a subdued ferocity in his voice.

She described all that happened, up until the point of Barsad arriving and her perpetrator fleeing with her purse. He draped her hair around her shoulder as he said, "Well, apparently you can fight if necessary. Your neck is bloodied on the back from blunt trauma. Remain, and I will clean it for you, as I doubt you can see it. Does anything else pain you?"

She watched him in the mirror as he moved to the obvious red medical bag near her.

"No, other than my side. And my knee. But that's just because I fell on it," she said, worried he was going to ask to see that as well. She could only handle so much sudden exposure. He returned behind her, and she watched him through the mirror when he began to clean her lower neck.

"Is my neck bad?" she asked quietly, completely unaware of how it looked.

"It appears worse than it is. It will heal within a week or so. Rest will be of importance, as your neck will ache," he replied. Amelia gently nodded as she continued to quietly stand and watch him in the mirror.

She could see him better, with this objective view. The way his clothes draped his body, beveling out where muscle lay, creating soft shadows under his muscle's peak. The way his rigorous militia gear was becoming of him. She watched him with quiet curiosity, surprised once again that he was tending to her.

Bane's eyes, without warning, moved from their focused gaze on her neck, languidly and yet seriously looking up to her. His eyes were unreadable once more, but she retained her stare. The mirror gave her new found confidence, as if she were a spectator watching two other people.

Though, even as a spectator, Amelia couldn't shake the way his gaze could penetrate. He always seemed to look deeper than most with his eyes.

She eventually looked down and away, failing to withhold a small nervous curl of her lips when he clearly was not going to back down. But the smile faded quickly when she saw her bloodied shirt in her hands, covering herself to the best of her ability. It was a reminder that she had just lost her purse and belongings. She would have to try and remember everything that was in her stolen purse, and maybe call her bank. She wondered if she was even allowed to report it to the police to see if she could somehow get her things back.

Bane quietly chuckled and she looked back to the mirror. "What is it?"

"You always seem lost in thought," Bane said.

"Oh...well there's always a lot to think about…" she responded with a small smile, failing to mention that he preoccupied her mind quite often for various reasons.

"You may express what you are thinking, rather than remain silent. I cannot help you if you remain so," Bane said, and she looked at him differently when her eyes moved back to the mirror. She immediately wondered how serious he was, and how much she was allowed to say. A part of her wanted to refrain, but if he was offering, it might help her in the end. To thicken the foundation she had with him. And also, she liked this rare side to him.

"Well…thank you…and I am just worried of what to do now that my stuff has been stolen. I have spare keys around here, somewhere. But I don't have any money or access to it without the bank asking questions, and money is more precious than water these days," she said with small acrimony at feeling naked without the invaluable, paper dollar that ruled the world.

Bane approvingly curled his lips under his mask, although it was hidden "…and I wonder if I should be going to the police or bank anytime soon about the crime," she finished, wondering intently on what his response could be.

"I would not worry about those impartial, material things or reporting on them. They will not be relevant soon. If you need money, the league has it," Bane said.

She sighed a little, surprisngly relieved at those words. Whether the league was the optimal group or not for her, it seemed that the boss was keen on helping her with their supplies. She felt she could lean on them if she needed, which was more or less a good thing. It was good for survival, but not good in terms of finding allegiance with a mercenary league.

She had no time to respond as he added, "You also may put your shirt back on, although there is little, if anything, to be ashamed about." He removed his commanding hands from her, taking a step back as he was finished. But he kept his eyes on her through the mirror.

She eyed him back in a questioning manner, only releasing a confused smile for response. He returned her gaze with a raised brow, as if challenging her.

"Most men don't get to stare when I am dressing," she replied.

"And I am not most men, and I have already seen what is unveiled," he retorted.

She controlled her expressions as she hesitated, failing to supply a response. She instead looked in the mirror to see if she was still bleeding on her side, as looking down was hard with her breasts in view. She saw she was blood free, and stepped out of view of the mirror as she grabbed a new shirt. She tried turn so he couldn't see her exposed female figure.

Bane had been watching the entire time when she turned around, and he was clever to hide his thoughts with an expressionless glare, concealing if saw anything more than her back. Although his eyes hummed with background noise, suggesting that there indeed were thoughts brewing inside.

_He's an audacious one_…she thought to herself. After pulling her hair out of her shirt and moving toward him, she looked up to him, still replaying his daring words in her head. He retained the same expression, rendering her completely unsure of what to say.

She smirked a little, in disbelief and at a loss for words as she decided to just thank him for his help, and that he did seem to have some genuine concern for her. _He's too intimidating for these games…_

"Thank you, for helping me," she said with as much sincerity she could muster without making it seem too much. She would ignore him sneaking looks for the time being, as she didn't have a response anyway. She was just grateful he had some standard of morale, and that he was helping her. She had to keep reminding herself he didn't have to do any of this. She was already bound to the league, meaning this extra care was optional.

For a moment he just remained, arms folded, calmly looking her in the eyes as he seemed to appreciate her genuine gratitude. Then he faintly raised a brow, blinked, and nodded.

"You are welcome. And before I take my leave, you should be informed that we are leaving tomorrow, to move underground. I do not want you to remain here, as it is too open for the public eye. You may either stay at your apartment, or go underground. Either way, I need access to you for future tasks, as I will need you soon."

She raised her brows in consideration. She didn't know what to choose. A part of her thought going underground would actually be good, as it would acclimate her more with the league. She knew this type of organization worked better when members liked each other, and she didn't want to be the odd ball. But then she remembered something that answered the question on its own, and in the end, she preferred this option anyway.

"Oh…well…I suppose my apartment. I can't leave Ripley alone."

"About the dog," Bane began, and Amelia looked to him with worry as his voice suggested she would not like this, "He will remain with your parents when they return."

"…Why?" she asked quietly. _He can't be serious..._

"He is too much of a responsibility, although I admit to taking to him, he will tether you down," Bane said sternly as he continued to watch her with an idle glare.

"What should I tell my parents? They don't like taking care of pets," she asked, trying to find a loophole.

"I am sure you can find a reasonable response, as you know them best. Be creative," he said. She felt a different kind of fear in her veins as she did not like where this was going. She didn't want to live alone in her apartment.

"I…I mean I guess…it's just he's a good guard dog when at the apartment. He hasn't done such a fine job here, but he's very protective at the apartment," she said, continuing to find an alternative defense.

"Amelia you cannot change this. I am having one of my men, one that currently resides here move in on your floor. No one knows who he is, and I need him on ground surface, and he will undoubtedly suffice as a guard dog," Bane said sardonically, and she was momentarily mute.

"But I don't think those two men like me," she said. She wondered if she was pushing things, but she had a hard time remaining in control of her usual obedience.

"They are not conversational, so they do not omit being the friendly type. But they are more than proficient at what they do. It is to ensure you will not be entirely alone in the unsafe neighborhood, something that is better than a dog," Bane said.

"I just…I guess so," she said with disappointment, losing in finding another argument to retort back with.

"You will understand in time," Bane said, and his tone was lighter, as if being momentarily patient with her contempt. She nodded, looking away once more. It seemed, piece by piece, the league was taking things away from her, altering her life in ways she did not want it to be altered. Ripley was supposed to be the one thing that stayed normal.

"Do I really have the give up Ripley? He is just the one normal thing in my life," she said quietly as she looked back to him with a subtle pleading look. She wanted to try one more time in her protest, but if this didn't work, she would have to drop it.

"It is for the dog's well-being, and subsequently, and more importantly, yours. I have made up my mind on the matter, and it will not be swayed. The further you separate yourself from this life, the better," Bane said with a serious tone as she continued to look at metallic face.

She was trying to understand what that meant. Trying to understand what all of this meant. Bane returned the stare with his own gaze, which prompted Amelia to giving in.

"Alright…I'll give him to my parents," she said, submitting to yet another thing for the league.

After staring at her for an arbitrating moment, he finally responded, "A wise conclusion."

He looked at her a moment longer with a focused gaze, clearly thinking of something. But he lost this gaze as he moved the conversation forward.

"Come to me in the morning, and we can continue to discuss things further, as there is more. I have a feeling your brother is dying to unleash himself on you...and I have other matters to tend to. Just remain in the house for the rest of the day, Amelia, and rest," Bane said as he looked down to her once more with a calmer gaze before moving to the door.

Sure enough, when he opened the door, Zachary was outside, waiting against the banister.

He came in once Bane passed him, and Amelia was surprised that she wasn't ready for that conversation to be over. Amelia continued to watch Bane as he rounded down the stairs, going to do whatever he needed to do. And like he had a radar for staring, he moved his eyes back to her with his stolid expression and cocked brow, pinking her cheeks.

Zachary cut him out of view as he shut the door.

"Why in the Hell was your shirt off, with Bane?" Zachary asked with scorn.

"It's okay Zach, it's not like that. I was just mugged," Amelia said as she indolently sat on her bed.

"It's okay, you were just mugged? Now you're the crazy one," Zachary said as he sat next to her, his militia outfit creating noisy folds of fabric. She had never imagined him in these clothes, and yet he wore them like they were meant for him.

"Alright, that sounded a little out of context. I just meant that I got mugged, my purse was stolen, but Barsad was there in the nick of the time-"

"Barsad?"

"Yeah apparently Bane has me tailed. But anyway I came back here and took my shirt off because my wound reopened, and then Bane stormed in, angry. And he was checking my _other_ wound, on the back of my neck," she said.

"I am going to have to put you in a plastic bubble," Zachary said as he smirked.

"I'd be okay with that. I am surprised one of my limbs hasn't fallen off by now," she said with a smile. He returned the smile too, lightly dimpling his scruffy, brown-haired cheeks. She almost forgot he had dimples. Amelia had ones like them, but they were more shallow than his and only showed when she grinned largely. Recently, they seldom made an appearance.

"So…Millie…care to explain why Bane shows you special treatment?" Zachary asked as he looked to Amelia.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a curious smile. A small, inconspicuous glow was ignited in her stomach at hearing that Bane gave her special treatment. Especially from Zachary, who would recognize it if it indeed were true.

"Well…when _I_ get injured, Bane doesn't come to my side to patch me up, or kill my perpetrator, or worry if I am alright…or stare at me in my bra," Zachary said mockingly with a raised brow.

"Well, to be honest, I wouldn't stare at you in your bra either," Amelia countered with a chuckle. Her and Zachary laughed gently, reliving old memories once again, "…and last _I_ remember, you get injured too often to keep tending to," she added with another smile, her dimples faintly revealing themselves.

Their smiles calmed down, and Amelia could tell Zachary was carrying a more serious approach to this than he lead on to having. Especially with the way the gray in his eyes seemed to come out. Amelia had the same gray eyes as Zachary, but he always had a softer shade of blue that would disappear in serious moments.

"I'm serious, Millie. He doesn't show anyone special treatment. Except maybe Talia, but even that is different."

"Who is Talia?" Amelia asked while her brows softly dipped. Her ears seemed to be on constant standby for the mention of anyone be no close to Bane. Even _she_ recognized such a thing was a rarity. A feeling rose in Amelia, one that seemed out of place, as she had never worried it would be directed at Bane.

"Oh…you sound unnerved by this," Zachary said with dark amusement, nosy about his sister's feelings on his leader.

"I am just curious," she defended.

"Alright, well I'll you. She was born in the Pit, sometime after he was. I don't know what they are, but she is the only person he has ever shown a decent side to, aside from you, now," Zachary said, not realizing that he just gave Amelia information she had longed for since she learned of Bane showing care for another human being.

And then it dawned on her. Talia must be the person Bane spoke of from before, when he said he remained in her place. They must have known each other for many years then. She wondered if there was anything more between them, and if she knew Bane better than anyone. If she did, then that meant she might see sides of Bane that Amelia only thought existed in her head.

"So…tell me more about Talia," she said, hoping to sound conversational.

"She…she is not a chick that would make me feel comfortable if I was alone with her…" Zachary said, and it made Amelia chuckle uncomfortably.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, she is very nice and sweet, and humble. You know, someone you think you won't mind. But then you really get to know her, and you realize - it's a charade. Not just a little one either. She is dark inside. Darker than Bane…'Cause I mean, Bane's just Bane and he is mostly aware of his darkness. But Talia…she just seems haunted and obsessed with something, and it just makes her seem out of control at times…She's a good member in the league, but sometimes I don't trust her. But Bane does, so I have to in the end," Zachary said.

"What is she to Bane?" she asked, dreading the answer. Dreading she had lived too far in a fantasy world during this challenging and confusing three weeks. That she was nothing more than an appealing hostess. _Why do I even care_?

"Some people speculate what her and Bane are, and it's one of the biggest mysteries of the League. They just have a bond, a very unique one. They both were born in a dark place. And because Bane never shows decency, about _ever_, to _anyone_, except to her…they rumor she is his lover, but I know that's not true. She is like a niece, or a sibling, or…something platonic. People just see Bane being kind to her and their gossip radars go off."

"How do _you_ know what they are then?"

"Well, I myself used to not know…but after catching a few of his stares at you, and considering he never looks at Talia like that, and the way he shows you special treatment differently…I now assume they are just friends. Well, more than just _friends_…I'm not sure. Again, their bond is unique," Zachary said and looked to her, as if trying to understand his sister better. He also had a stern look, as if saying that the saw occasional looks that goes on between her and Bane, and that he was undecided on how he felt about it.

"Well I know to come to you for the League gossip," she said with a smile, teasing him and changing the subject. He smiled back.

"Speaking of the league, you seem to be getting by," he said. She sighed with a smile and raised her brows indifferently.

"I just don't want to disappoint anyone, and then get killed for it. Bane threatened killing you and mom and dad if I mess up…so, that sort of tied my hands. Plus, after the plane ride, I actually seem indifferent to injury. It's just more annoying now," she said and smirked cynically. "I guess I just figure it's always better than falling in a plane."

Zachary's face fell to a somber one, "I always feel a little guilty for that."

"Well, it's alright, Zach. At least we are in this together. I have a feeling I am safer with you and the league than alone with Ripley when whatever happens, happens," she said with a reassuring smile, trying to cheer Zachary up. Although she felt her heart weigh down with the thought of no longer having Ripley in all of this.

He gave a faint smile. "Speaking of Ripley…did Bane tell you?"

"Unfortunately…at least I get him for one more month before mom and dad get back. I'll probably panic more then."

Zachary took in an anxious breath.

"Actually, you just get tonight and tomorrow…mom and dad are coming back tomorrow night, gathering a few things, and then leaving," he began, and Amelia shot her widened eyes to him in demand for more information, as Bane had not told her this, "They are claiming that dad's brother, who is going to be made up since we don't have an uncle, is dying of some disease and that they need to be with him. Dad's patients are going to his physician's assistant."

There was a long, quiet pause as she stared hard into his face.

"…What are you talking about?" Amelia asked with quiet worry in her eyes.

"After some convincing…I was able to get Bane to allow mom and dad to leave Gotham before the takeover. They are coming back to see us and get Ripley before leaving. So you should pack tonight."

"Zach, they can't know," she said anxiously. She didn't like that Zachary asked Bane for this pardon, as it meant putting their family even more on Bane's radar. She was trying, with all her might, to keep them _off_ of his radar.

"It's too late. I am renting out a cabin in the Rockies for them with my money. I don't want them here when this happens. I can't go into detail, but it's going to get dangerous Millie. Bane at first thought I was ridiculous, but…I worked a few things out with him. I can't tell you what, as I'm not allowed, but what you do need to know is tomorrow night might be the last time you see them for a long time," Zachary said with a drop in tone.

Amelia, in return, blinked rapidly in consideration.

She had no idea what to say, or feel. Her parents were being spared…but for what?

"What's going to happen to Gotham?" Amelia asked quietly.

"A lot…that I don't want to tell you about Millie. Just continue doing what you're doing, and mom and dad will be fine. You'd be happier not knowing. Besides, some things only Bane and Talia know."

She continued to look blankly at her brother.

"I gotta go do some league things. Just go take care of yourself for the rest of the night," Zachary said and kissed his confused sister on her forehead.

* * *

Rich.

Rich and arrogant.

That was Roland Daggett. And his corporate penthouse displayed with ease these two traits of his. Marbled floors, intricate windows, and even a painting of himself was donned on the walls.

Bane nodded to his men that were acting as security guards to Daggett's building, allowing Bane and Barsad through the back. Bane pushed aside the recent interaction with Amelia as he had league business to attend to. Although he would surely revisit their interaction later, when he was on his own.

The supervising men closed off the elevator area so Bane could go by unnoticed. Piece by piece, Bane had infiltrated the League of Shadows into Gotham, until he had his members in every position needed for his siege to be successful.

Daggett was aware of this, to an extent. A necessary extent. He only knew of Bane's men in his building, which Bane told him was for his own protection. In reality, it was so Bane had access when he wanted it, and so he could have eyes in places he otherwise was forbidden from. Bane and Barsad stepped into the private elevator as they rode to Daggett's pent house on the top floor.

Barsad placed his gun on his back, to display cooperation. They were here to discuss plans, as the war was to come later. Although Daggett didn't know this. Bane was still giving off the impersonation that he was a hired mercenary here only for the money, giving Daggett a false sense of control.

It was qualities like those that allowed Bane his ascent of this city. He was patient. It wasn't idle patience that allowed free abuse. It was like the eye of the storm. Giving off the false sense of security, when true power, destruction and control loomed nearby, waiting to strike.

And that was Bane. He was patient for as long as it was required, always letting the other believe they were in control. Always waiting to strike when the moment was perfect – when the enemy was at their weakest. It was a required tactic he learned in the Pit. It's how he became king of it.

They walked into the empty, main lobby of Daggett's business wing. Barsad knocked on the double wooden doors.

"You can come in," Daggett said with annoyance, his lighter voice permeating through the doors. And so they entered.

"You're late," Daggett said with authority, standing up from his desk in his rich business suit that cost more than half a year's worth of rent for most people. His brown hair was tailored perfectly, and his eyes radiated with ego. Bane continued to watch Daggett with an emotionless, stolid expression.

"There were unexpected delays," Bane responded, referencing to Amelia being attacked. He decided tending to her was worth the delay. Bane's hands moved to his vest in a relaxed manner, eyes falsely obedient. Although Daggett was blind to the falsehood.

"Well keep them under control. I know you're not from this city, but when I employ someone, fifteen minutes early is on time. Not fifteen minutes late. Or in your case thirty," Daggett scolded as he walked in front of the two men.

"We will arrive when we arrive, although it is a favor that we arrived at all," Bane responded. It was the furthest he would push Daggett, as he still needed the haughty businessman and his crew.

"Well whatever, I just don't like to wait. So, who have your secured for getting Wayne's prints?"

"A cat burglar named Selina Kyle. She is going to attend the commissioner's speech in a week, where she will enter Mr. Wayne's mansion. Her credentials seem befitting," Bane reported, speaking on the fact that Bane sought out who he thought would be the best for attacking Bruce Wayne - weakening him in more ways than one.

"What does she want in return?"

"Ask her yourself."

There was small silence as Bane watched Daggett with an unblinking stare until the clicking of heels filled the room.

Selina Kyle made her appearance, business casual with her deep brown hair hanging on her shoulders. She entered separately from Bane, so as to publicly distance her connections with the League of Shadows. She was a rogue burglar, and didn't like associations.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Selina said with a coy voice, smiling with her red lips and brown eyes.

"Oh, very nice Bane. You didn't mention she was attractive as well," Daggett said as his beady eyes approved of his new thief.

"It must have slipped my mind," Bane replied dryly with a deadpan stare, completely uninterested with this discussion. Men like Daggett always believed themselves invincible, but they all had the same weaknesses – their ego and attractive women.

"Well thank you Mr. Daggett. But I am here to discuss business, not my looks," Selina replied.

"You're right, we can discuss those later," Daggett said with perversity.

Not caring for any of this, or being alone with Daggett for more than five minutes without thinking of several ways he could silence him, Bane decided it was time to leave. He looked to Barsad, who understood. Bane turned around, not bothering to exit with proper manners.

With a languid blink, Bane unleashed a private, callous glare to Selina, who returned his toxic gaze with reluctant, obedient eyes. He had told her she was to comply with Daggett, but not to forget who she was truly failing if she failed her task. Bane needed those prints for his own reasons, and he didn't want her to forget this.

"Hey I am not done with you," Daggett yelled after the two men. It did little to slow them down.

"Yes you are. We escorted her like you requested, and you will see me in a weeks' time when you have the prints," Bane said as he exited the room, moving back to the elevator.

Bane and Barsad entered once the doors opened, although they would be going to different destinations. The real reason Bane escorted Selina with little complaint was so Barsad could veer off and fulfill League demands.

"Go with the men at the bottom of the elevator. I want you to oversee their construction progress," Bane commanded to Barsad.

"Of course, sir."

Bane was referring to the fact that he was using Daggett's construction crews, when he didn't know it, to plant explosives into the concrete at their construction sites.

"Should I also prepare a place for Amelia to stay underground as well, or is she to go to her apartment?"

"She is going to her apartment. Keep the tails on her. I do not want her to go unwatched," Bane commanded. He did not like her being so unwatched, but it was necessary. For the time being, he would have to keep a lookout on her through other's eyes.

"Yes sir."

Barsasd exited the elevator moments afterward, moving to a different set of stairs as Bane moved to the back exit.

He walked to the black SUV that was waiting for him, hating to move around in broad daylight. On his way back to the house, Bane allowed himself to remain in thought of what he wanted to fully do with Amelia.

He still had the League's goals to fulfill in the end, which were his own goals as well, but he seemed to have a side goal that was currently distracting him.

He worried it might obstruct his plans, or sway who he was as a leader. But he was a man of discipline. He could balance the new interaction in his life if it was necessary.

And it seemed to be, as she had permeated into his mind and desires. The recent three weeks made a lasting impression on him. If he was to ever involve himself with a woman in that manner, which he often doubted he would, he required her to be able to handle the league and that lifestyle – no exceptions. It would be a pure waste of his time if she couldn't.

And Amelia showed potential for that lifestyle. She could weather many things, continuously surprising him with her perseverance. He had found a small base of respect for her, and it was only growing. With time, she could grow with the league, with controlled exposure by Bane of course, making her an optimal candidate. She even had family involved. Above all other characteristics that intrigued him, she filled the area around him with a softness that was completely foreign – and he reveled in this unique novelty. It was new, it was different, it was something he never though he would enjoy.

And it was also something he had been denied his whole life. With the opportunity to grasp it, he had a hard time not wanting to claim it. To continue exploring it, as he enjoyed it thus far, and he wondered how much further it could go.

He had seen it only once before, this softness, when Talia's mother used to tend to Talia in the Pit. It's what helped Bane understand how to tend Talia once her mother was murdered. He learned to care that way. To demonstrate kindness and tolerance for another, and how in few circumstances, it was worth building a bond over.

But Bane was not a caring man by nature. If he was to even attempt to show decency with another, they had to deserve it. Talia did, as she was literally a younger version of himself, plagued with the same memories and pains.

But Amelia continued to be different. She continued to beckon the protector in him. She was kind to him, obedient, and was rather proficient with tending to him in a caring way that he was not use to, and he admittedly enjoyed it.

He smirked as he realized he relatively enjoyed her all around...especially her feminine charm and figure that he liked to gaze at. And her hair earlier, in his hands. That was new. And he liked it. He remembered her subtle perfume and its soft sweet smell. The attraction was clear to him now, but again, the ability to fare within the league is what made him really consider her. It's what allowed himself to revel in this new attraction, this new way of feeling.

He could own this, not just partake in it. It could be his. _She_ could be his. Completely. Especially if she continued to show she could adopt the league mentality, which she displayed promising signs of potential.

Before he left for the sewers, he knew he needed to see just how interested, not only he himself was, but how interested his new little affinity was.

* * *

For the remainder of that day, Amelia cooked dinner for the mercenaries living with her, and then took a long, relaxing bath after playing a good round of ball with Ripley.

A part of her was disappointed that they were all leaving the following day - albeit it was a small part. She had grown used to their company, and had become greatly intrigued by Bane. Her logic told her that this was good though, the separation. It was what she needed to see things clearly, to reintroduce herself to the fact that Bane was the enemy, and nothing more.

And yet she couldn't help but feel like he wasn't. Perhaps the corrupt politicians and businessmen were the true enemy, and it was necessary to tackle them with ferocity. But Amelia didn't believe that the extreme tactics of the league were required, whatever they may be. Perhaps a protest could have sufficed. But what if it didn't? What if the league was necessary? _No, I don't even know their full plans_…

But she remembered Bane saying that the league would take care of her…and _that_ she never expected. He couldn't be all bad, if he was willing to help her.

_No_, she scorned, interrupting her own thoughts. It was a good thing they were leaving. She had lost touch with reality.

But even reality seemed to have changed…

She awoke the next day ready to visit Bane one last time in the attic suite. She decided to look presentable before he left. She didn't want his last image of her to be a sleepy, lazy mess before their next interaction, whenever it was to be. She put on her everyday clothes after showering and putting on makeup – skinny jeans, a pair of calf high boots, a black tank top, and a thin white throw over.

Amelia entered the attic suite one more time when she heard him say enter. He was sure to make it memorable for her, whether he intended to or not.

Again, his mask was missing.

She stared in the expected wonder, sighing to herself internally, as he seemed even more handsome the second time. _Of course he is_…

"You took the mask off again," she said with a curious smile, almost asking what the purpose was for. Last time it was to eat his dinner.

"For my own reasons. You always seem to react keenly to it," he replied, and Amelia smiled, looking down, as Bane raised an inquisitive brow.

"It's...it's a noticeable characteristic, especially when it's off. It's not a bad thing, it's just...different," she replied with a timid smile, trying to avoid telling him he was handsome, but she also didn't want him to think she was rude.

He smirked in return, exposing his facial muscles as he did this, making her stare further.

"Very well. As for other matters, I want you to come to me in about a week. I will send your brother to fetch you, to discuss future events in which you will be needed. For now you are driving us back to the hideout entrance, so you can be aware of its entry. It's prevalent to be able to find your way without meandering around," he said in the richer, freer voice as she watched his matured face move with his eyes. She found herself momentarily entranced when he talked, moving his expressionistic eyes with the rest of his face.

"Alright, I can do that," she responded after realizing she was still staring. _I have a staring problem with him_...

Bane eyed her for a moment, and then pressed his dominating hands on his knees to raise himself. She saw him dressed in the same militia gear – dark cargo pants, military boots, but he had on a dark leather jacket, and it appeared his bullet proof vest was underneath as well.

"If, at any time, you need anything, your neighbor in apartment 127 is from the league, and will be there for assistance and other league related matters. It helps to congregate my people, especially since your apartment is near one of our main manholes," Bane said as he neared her. "Using him also includes reporting things you deem necessary, like with John Scott. And it also means that I am trusting your continued compliance while living on your own, for now. Although I doubt I need to reiterate previous conditions," Bane said as he stopped in front of her, keeping his eyes on hers.

She nodded, not needing to be told twice that her family would suffer if she failed, and said with a small smile, "I promise I'll behave." Her curiosity got to the better of her as she quickly added, "And where is the manhole?" She was surprised that she was so close to one of their entry points and never knew it.

"You will learn where if it becomes necessary. For now you will only become lost if you entered."

She faintly smiled, imagining sending an S.O.S to the league because she got lost in the sewers.

She then heard muffled chatter coming from the hallway, and even the pattering of feet right outside Bane's doors. She turned around as she even heard her brother, wondering if he was going to enter as he sounded so close to the door. But it seemed he was only moving about.

And once the sound faded, and when she was about to turn back around, she felt a commanding hand place itself on her outer shoulder. Her heart fluttered nervously at Bane's sudden touch. She also realized Bane took a few steps in behind her as the vacant air behind her seemed to vanish, being replaced with Bane.

Amelia could feel her body beginning to absorb Bane's heat, and even lightly grazing her back with his chest, signifying their new closeness. Once he registered that she seemed intrigued by this moment, his hand gently tightened on her shoulder, holding it with a force that told her she was not going anywhere soon.

The worst part was that she didn't know if she wanted to leave. Then she felt him lean in gently over her left shoulder.

"Before I leave, I think it's pertinent for you to know that women, Amelia, rarely grab my attention. As it is hard to capture. And even _then_…fewer can hold it, like you have recently…" he rumbled into her ear when she least expected it, sending nervous, yet pleasurable chills through her body.

_Oh why can't I turn away_?

She didn't respond, but instead remained in shock. Her lack of response told him that she was indecisive, but that she also wasn't off put to what was happening, because then she felt his breath hover over her left side even closer, warmly caressing anything near it. She could even smell him and his clothes now. It was of leather, and fabric, and somehow woodsy. It was just masculine.

"Your fear of me also seems also to have declined as you have held my attention. But in its place, your nerves have only grown…" Bane said, sliding his lithe hand off her shoulder and down her arm with pressing force, stopping on her bicep, planting her firmly in her spot. Her nerves twirled inside with ferocity, blinding her mind.

She had never, in her first meeting with Bane, anticipated that he would act like this. But it made sense – he wasn't just a robotic mercenary leader. He was still a man, a very _disciplined_ man, but a man none the less. His scars were proof, his reactions, his addiction to his medicine, and now his interest in Amelia were all proof he truly was, just a man.

"They haven't been normal for a while," she said quietly as she seemed to have fully engulfed his presence. Amelia couldn't turn away, despite knowing this was wrong. She faintly felt the push of air as he smirked in her ear. His other hand grasped on her other arm, really holding her into him as she breathed deeper, losing herself to his touch.

But before anything else could happen, or before Bane could respond, an intrusive vibration hummed against her body as Bane's phone beckoned for his attention.

It startled Amelia, and annoyed Bane. He seemed to momentarily want to ignore it as he remained in this pressing position. But he eventually let go of her arms, and removed his body from behind her.

He clenched his jaw with stringency as he reached into his pocket, looking at the phone. Amelia was left anxious for where that was going as she pulled herself out of her stupor. She turned to face him, not wanting him to sneak up on her again. He was clever, and she didn't like how intrigued he made her just moments ago.

"Time to move," he said with reluctance as he put the phone back. He gave Amelia that stare that she continued to not understand, as it seemed to hide what he was thinking, and yet it wasn't lethal, or villainous. It was almost contemplative, but with an unknown hint of something else. His clenched jaw accentuated his broad lips that Amelia now found beyond enticing. She kicked herself internally for thinking that.

Bane turned behind him, keeping an eye on Amelia until his back was to her, moving to the bed and for his mask. Out of all the questions Amelia had, she at least had one answered – he _did_ seem to feel more than just toleration for her. But she felt guilty for wondering just how much of her he more than tolerated.

She heard his door open when his back was turned, and she swung herself nervously to see Barsad at the entrance. They really were leaving.

Amelia silently turned back around, confused and feeling like she was out of place. She watched Bane grab his mask, using gentle care to grasp it in those lethal hands.

Amelia momentarily found herself wanting Bane to use that kind of touch on her, but she doused that desire, or so she tried. _I can't do this_ – _can he even be romantic_? And how would it even work, with him taking over Gotham? But that touch on the mask demonstrated he knew how to truly be gentle...and she wanted to see more of that.

Bane turned back around, mask in hand with the same idle expression as he walked in her direction, eyes purposefully locked onto her. He leaned into Amelia as he bent down to her in a fluid motion, completely engulfing her with his robust frame once more. He lightly brushed his rougher cheek on hers as he paused momentarily.

"I am not done with you," Bane quietly rumbled, side-glancing her before he continued walking toward Barsad.

Whatever interest she tried to douse had been fully reignited.

Especially when he was at the attic entrance, and told her to follow.

* * *

**Okay, okay...so it was another little cliff hanger...but it's a great place to start the next chapter! ;D **

**I super hope you guys liked this one! What did you think of Bane and Amelia? Was that done right? Or should it have been done different? And the fun Bane POV scene? And I wonder what Bane has planned? Also, _the Gordon sewer scene with Bane_ will be in the next chapter as well ;) Yay! Next one will be a fun one too!**

**Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! I really hope you fans enjoyed it :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone!**

**So, just to share, tomorrow I graduate college (Saturday) :D Booyah! I'm getting a double major in Anthropology and Archaeology, Spanish minor, (always curious what others do in real life lol) and I am super duper excited! So…just sharing :D It also means that I can't wait to get back from graduation to see your wonderful comments! :D**

**I can't believe, that my story, has _55_ reviews! I mean, seriously…I am ecstatic about this! I hope it only continues to grow :D Thank you guys _so much._ They have all just been wonderful. You guys make this story have life in my eyes :)**

_**Replies to guests, in order from first to last for last chapter -**_  
**Alexee – **No problem with the English! It's actually good! And thanks for reading my story, even if it's not your first language :D I am glad you love the story and the characters! Thank you so much for your wonderful comment :D  
**Guest – **Thank you so much! I am glad you appreciate my writing :) And thanks for checking every day, so here you go! Today is your lucky day! :D  
**Guest – **Wow I am glad you love my story so much! :D Hopefully it continues to give you life! ;D Thanks for the awesome review!  
**Guest – **Thank you for the review! Glad you liked the last one, and hopefully this one has a good moment in it ;D But they definitely will continue with that tense theme ;)  
_And I hope all you guests continue to love the story :)_

**Again, thank you for the reviews/adds/favs ( I see and love those as well!) They all mean a lot to me, and I hope to see more of your lovely comments that will be the best topping to one of my best days ever tomorrow! :D**

* * *

It had been six days since Amelia said her goodbye to her parents.

And six days since she last saw Bane.

It was going on Thursday when she relived the goodbye in her head while she lethargically laid on her couch. Her apartment felt like it had no life, even with the fan and TV on as her heart ached for Ripley. Or any form of life to wake up the air around her. She never realized how much she truly hated living alone.

Her thoughts moved to the following day, Friday, when she was going to attend the commissioner's speech. The speech helped preoccupy her mind at times. But no matter what she thought of, there was always a silent thought bubble in the back of her mind, and its subject was a perpetual one of Bane.

Thoughts of Bane at this point were like deeply rooted weeds, spreading even if she tried to pluck at them with the expertise of a master gardener. When Bane told her to follow him six days ago, she had expected something else to happen, but he was too preoccupied with the league. He at least gave her a final look, one that accompanied his words from before. But it wasn't enough. She was constantly wondering what he had meant, and where that moment would have gone. And why she didn't stop it. About why, in some taboo way, it intrigued her...

Thinking of Bane once more, and about the speech, made her replay what Zachary had told Amelia to do for the speech before he descended underground as well. Bane wanted her to monopolize the article for the Dent Day, and wanted her to direct the story to the subject of _Where Was Bruce Wayne_? Zachary told her not to worry about the details, but to just focus on Wayne's absence. Which wouldn't be hard. It truly was a mystery where the famed millionaire had disappeared to. He always threw these parties, and yet never showed up. He was clearly alive, but it was as if he was a ghost now.

She went to bed that night a mental mess, trying to understand Bane's motives with her once again. She dwelled on the wondering of why she was appealing to him. Was it her random bouts of compassion? She couldn't help it. He had one of the most unforgiving pasts she had ever heard of. Or did he enjoy her somehow? Or was he attracted to her? Well, obviously he had to be, but she still was accepting this foreign idea to be true. Or perhaps it was the way she shows subtle attraction to him as well…

She didn't know. And she went to bed not knowing, like every night.

But one thing happened that momentarily took her mind off of everything – she awoke at three in the morning to the screeching rhythm of sirens. When she opened her eyes, she sat up as the comforter lazily rolled off her chest. The interchanging colors of red and blue illuminated her room.

Then a faint knock came to her front door, barely audible through her own bedroom door, jolting her head in apprehension.

"Police. Open up," said a strong male voice.

Her eyes widened and her face blanched. She immediately looked around and saw her bedroom window and thought of the fire escape. She could run for it. She could look for that manhole and get lost in the sewers until she found someone.

Her survival instincts kicked in as she quietly slid out of bed, moving around with the stealth of a cat as she tried to think of her options. She couldn't get arrested, not now. She was too interested in Bane. Plus she didn't _want_ to get arrested. But then she realized – she had no idea why the police were even there.

"Open up," the voice said with more demand.

Her palms grew clammy as she froze, fidgeting in frustration. She decided to let go of her escape plan and to open the door. She had left no traces to show her connections to Bane. Or at least she hoped she hadn't.

She opened the door, pretending to have been asleep and not plotting escape routes.

"Can I help you?" she asked as innocently as she could, without overdoing it. It was a plumper male officer in his 30s, lighter brown hair, and a worn expression to accompany his dark colored eyes.

"Gotham PD. We just wanted to do a house check. There was a robbery, involving a stabbing, a few doors down about thirty minutes ago - Miss Judy Longworth. She is at the hospital right now, and we can't question her. We wanted to make sure all the residents are safe, and to warn you as we haven't caught who did it. I also wanted to ask if you have seen anything unusual recently, that might help with the investigation. This isn't the first robbery of this type where the robber induces multiple stab wounds."

Amelia wanted to sigh of relief, and to smile. There was just a robbery and a stabbing. She _wasn't_ in trouble. She _wouldn't_ get arrested…but then her mind woke up to the words he spoke. _Miss Judy had been stabbed_.

"No, I haven't seen anything…that's horrible, is Miss Judy alright?" she asked, chills creeping on the back of her neck with genuine disturbance and concern. Miss Judy was a nice old lady with soft white hair that had two cats. She usually made cookies on Fridays for anyone that wanted some. It made Amelia's stomach churn uncomfortably to think she had been hurt, and in such a painful way. It actually made her feel like she was going to be sick.

"Hopefully she will be. You live alone?"

"Yeah, I do," she said quietly, and with disappointment. She didn't need another reminder of her lonely apartment.

"I see a dog bowl in there. You have a good guard dog?"

"Oh, uh, no…" she began. She forgot to put Ripley's bowls away. "No, he passed away," she lied.

"Oh, sorry to hear that. Remember, just stay out of danger. Call us if you see anything," the officer said as he nodded to her.

She lived at the end of the hall, meaning she was the end of his rounds as he walked back to the stairs. Amelia was about to shut the door, but her neighbor's door opened up once the officer's feet were heard on the stairs. The neighbor at 127. It was the league neighbor, and he came over to check on her, and to scope out her apartment. He said he was the one that chased off the robber, but he didn't follow so as not to leave Amelia alone. He told her if she needed anything, to just yell, as the walls are thin. She was surprised at how he did actually make the place feel a little bit safer.

Even with the new safety feature, Amelia didn't go to sleep for the rest of the night. She nodded off at times, but mostly kept her eyes open. It was too hard to sleep with the thought of Miss Judy being stabbed, the perpetrator out nearby, and with the fact that tomorrow it will have been a week since she saw Bane. He had told her previously, that within a week, she would see him again. And she was already anxious for that moment to come.

She relied on coffee that morning as she got ready for work. It was a slow day, and she finally left around 5:00 p.m. with Jeff Jones, her new co-worker. He replaced John Scott three weeks ago, and they paired him with Amelia for the speech coverage. Jeff was her age and a normal, nice guy. He had jet black hair and brown eyes and she thought he donned the title of reporter well with the way he dressed and carried himself.

It was going on 6:00 p.m. when they arrived and Amelia walked around the rich and famous of Gotham that appeared for the event - the mayor, the governor, all the politicians, businessman and the other socialites. She surely felt out of place, but that was the best part to journalism – going to places that you otherwise wouldn't.

She snapped photographs of Gordon giving his speech in front of the Wayne manor and walked around asking to get photographs for the online article of other socialites. She recognized one man in particular after many unpleasant interaction – Earl Oldman. He was a prominent businessman that rose to the million dollar club ten years ago. Amelia's father was his doctor, and they both went to college together. Earl used to even babysit Amelia and Zachary with Earl's boy before he got too rich for jobs likes those. Amelia sighed with relief as he should be one of the normal ones in crowd. So far, everyone else treated Amelia like she was there to shine their shoes. And even then, she doubted any of them would tip her as they were consumed with gossip, showing off, or being better than the person next to them.

As Amelia approached, she saw a woman with Earl. Earl was in his 60s, and the woman next to him was Amelia's age. Mrs. Oldman was definitely not mid-20s, and the last that Amelia heard the Oldman's were still married. He confirmed Amelia's suspicions of what was really going on when he put a hand on his guest's waist, and even let it slide down. She got disgusted chills. But her editor wanted Earl's pictures, so she begrudgingly went to ask for them.

"Hi, Mr. Oldman," she greeted with a flatter tone than she initially had in her head.

"Ah, Amelia! Great to see you. You have blossomed," he said with approval.

"Oh thank you. Can I get your picture for the gazette?" she said through a forced smile.

"I don't do pictures. Not anymore, too much publicity."

"But Rachel Turner got them of you a few months back," she said with surprise.

"I only give pictures for 'special payments' now, my dear. Miss Turner was eager to climb that ladder at work…I think it might cross a few lines for you and I though…although if you really want the picture…I'm not going to say no," he said with a smile he seemed to have perfected. Amelia held back her dinner.

"Oh…no...no I am going to just go," she replied.

"If you insist. And Amelia….you won't speak of me being here…with another woman, to Mrs. Oldman? What'll it cost to keep you quiet?" he said, reaching in his jacket.

"Nothing, I just really want to leave this conversation. That's enough payment," she said, completely disappointed by this man. It seemed power and money had claimed the souls of even the better people in this city.

"I'm serious. Mrs. Oldman doesn't need to know," he said with deadpan eyes. She now understood why he didn't do pictures. He was probably always with other women.

"Then you shouldn't have brought her," Amelia said calmly, as if this were an obvious fact.

"She wanted to come, and wouldn't stay the weekend if I didn't bring her."

Amelia had many responses filter through her mind, but she decided just walking away was best. There was nothing she could say that would change his mind anyway.

"I am serious, Miss Reed," he said using his stern officious tone as she began to turn around.

"Me too. I report news, not gossip. You're the one with her in public, I am sure word will spread one way or another," she replied with the same tone, but her eyes were stern, knowing his wife would find out, if she didn't know already.

She didn't bother waiting for his approval as she left the crowd. She walked to the outer rim of the event with a little more fury in her steps, disapproving of the crowd before her. Her editor wanted a shot of the entire group, and once she secured this, she could leave. Which she really wanted to do.

She put the camera down after grabbing a good 20 shots, and looked up to see that a man and woman had stopped nearby as they waited for her to finish. The woman had brown hair, brown eyes, a nice, expensive jacket on and was in her late 20s. The man looked ten years older, skinner, and had the same smug face of the others that Amelia just escaped from. The woman smiled kindly.

"Sorry, don't want to get in your way," she said gently, with the smallest trace of an accent.

"Oh, it's no problem. I didn't realize you were there. Go ahead, it's my last picture for the night anyway," Amelia said, returning the same generosity. She sighed inside. _Finally, a normal person_.

"I'll see you later Miranda," the man said with impatience.

_Miranda_…Amelia's eyes widened as she remembered that name. _Miranda Tate_. Zachary said that that was Talia. And this woman fit Talia's description. Amelia controlled her shock as she entirely forgot that she might run into her here.

"Goodnight Roland," she said to the haughty businessman as he walked away.

"So…Miss Reed, is it? Related to Zachary Reed?" Talia asked as she approached Amelia. Amelia swallowed thickly as she wondered if Talia knew Amelia was in on things.

"Yes…yes I am," she said almost hesitantly.

"Interesting. Have you heard from your brother in a while?" she asked. Her eyes had an undertone of something other than kindness. Amelia hesitated. _This _is_ Talia, right_?

"For future references, you should say no, and not hesitate. It gives it away," Talia said with the new look in her eyes spreading. It was almost a dead stare, like the emotion in her had dried up years ago. Amelia blinked a few times, as this was obviously Talia now. She just nodded.

"Sorry," Amelia said after picking which words to reply with in her head, deciding she didn't want to get into a debate about why she hesitated.

"Have a good night," Talia said, the look in her eyes retracting as she walked away.

"Thank you, you too," Amelia responded, although she fully doubted the generosity in her own tone.

_Did Talia just test me_? Amelia didn't like that. If Bane approved of Amelia, wasn't that enough? Thinking of Bane made her stomach turn uncomfortably. If Talia had the connection with Bane that Zachary hinted at…she doubted if Talia would take kindly to Amelia in the end. And Amelia wasn't ready to be friends either. Amelia already knew she didn't like that Talia had exposure to the side of Bane that intrigued Amelia. She just hoped Zachary was serious about them being platonic. She would be tempted to just walk away from it all if they weren't. She was already stressed and worn as it was, and didn't want to end up just a side attraction in the end.

Needless to say, Amelia was stuck inside her frustrated mind for the rest of the night, even after Jeff dropped her off.

She went in to the Gazette the next day, on Saturday, as Jeff suggested working on the article and getting it published as soon as they could. Amelia had nothing else to do, and decided it was better than being lonely and moping around her apartment.

Amelia helped craft the story while putting tags and blurbs on all of the pictures for the internet article – the technical work. But Jeff made it entertaining, and was always ready for a joke every ten minutes. Amelia missed work days like those.

But she was quickly grounded on the severity of things in Gotham once Jeff took a lunch break. Jeff left during lunch to return to his apartment and take his dog outside – something Amelia used to do with Ripley. He left his laptop, logged in and everything. Amelia snooped around, wondering if he had anything on there worth seeing. She realized if she had just done this with John Scott, his death might have been avoided.

And she was correct in assuming so. She found files on an article the Gazette was working on, one that Bane would be disappointed in Amelia not catching. She even found an e-mail that Jeff was attached to, as he was head lead on this new article. The e-mail was from the governor. The governor wanted the Gazette to focus on a new story, to cover up allegations of him using illegal tax dollars. He denied the claim (Amelia doubted his truth) and he offered to pay the Gazette a lot of money to focus on other news. Especially Jeff's new article.

Amelia sighed in her chair, especially when there was a follow up email with her boss complying with the governor. "This city is falling apart," she mumbled in disbelief to herself.

She deleted all the files on the new article, even the rough draft that Jeff was working on. She rummaged through his computer bag and found a flash drive. She deleted the backed up files on there as well, along with contacts he had. She essentially did her best to set him back as far as she could. She knew Jeff might get in trouble, as he had collected the bulk of the information, but she had to do it. It's what Bane would have wanted.

Jeff returned, and Amelia tried her best to turn off her guilt. She knew it was better to have Jeff get in trouble at the Gazette than murdered by Bane. It was going on dinner time when they were finally done for the day, and she was ready to go home and sleep.

But then Jeff offered to go get something to eat, and after consideration, Amelia decided it would be worth it. It was better than spending time by herself, eating Ramen noodles or more grilled chicken. She was not a creative cook when alone. Also, she didn't want to look like a recluse. The more she involved herself with others, the less they would talk.

Amelia felt like she was being watched at one point during the pizza dinner, and when Jeff went to the restroom, she looked out the window they were sitting next to. Sure enough, in a black SUV, was a man that easily looked like one of the many in Bane's bunker. Just sitting, and watching. _Am I still being tailed_?

Amelia kept her eye on the SUV for the rest of the night, even when Jeff took her home. She noticed the SUV parked halfway down the darkened street behind them, and she was undecided on if she should feel safe or invaded.

"Thanks for driving me," she said to Jeff with a smile as he parked out her apartment.

"No problem, it's dark out…and it's Gotham," he replied with crooked smile. She chuckled in the shared understanding of the dangerous city.

"Yeah, so I really appreciate it. Good night," she said as she stood outside the car door.

"Good night, stay safe around here. You can call if you need anything," he said.

"Well thank you, Jeff. I'll see you Monday."

She continued to grin as she shut the car door, gently waving to him at the steps. She needed someone like that in all of this. Someone impartial, who lived in ignorance to the league. To remind her of what the world was like. To let her forget that Gotham was on a count down for whatever the League had planned.

* * *

The following night, on that Sunday, Amelia was relaxing after a morning at the gym to only realize that her one day of relaxation was, of course, to be interrupted.

On the second floor of her apartment – just an upstairs room and bath she used for recreation – she heard the window open. She sighed impatiently before getting nervous about an intruder. She put her dinner plate down quietly, grabbed her knife, ready to go next door to her league neighbor. She had a hard time being nervous anymore about common robberies. Ever since being with the league, she forgot what a normal day was like, and she was growing numb to crime and corruption. Plus the league neighbor did give her a large sense of security.

"Don't freak out down there," yelled a voice very familiar to her as she was about to open her front door.

It was Zachary. She smiled with a deep breath as she missed him after not seeing him for a week.

"What are you doing?" she asked with relief as she looked to the small stairway.

"Just taking a stroll in the neighborhood. And Bane wants you," he said as he came down the stairs.

Amelia felt her nerves vibrate inside of her and her palms sweat, remembering her last encounter with Bane. She had mostly forgotten about it after meeting Talia.

"Alright, just let me change," she said as she knew leggings and a sweatshirt would not suffice for a sewer adventure. She also wanted to look decent for seeing Bane again, her curiosity thriving once more at needing to know what was going on in Bane's head.

"Be quick about it. The street's clear right now, I want to move while it's like this."

She nodded as she went to her bedroom. She put on black jeans, her usual boots, a gray long sleeved shirt, and a beige button down jacket that hugged the female body in a fashionable way. It was cute, light, and durable. Perfect for a cooler summer night, as it was one of the last summer nights. It was going on the end of September by now.

She went back to the living room and Zachary led her up the stairs and out her window. They climbed down the fire escape and she felt like she was 14, escaping her parent's clutch. Although this time, there would be no one waiting for her if she didn't come back.

Zachary led her into the manhole, just a block down the street. It was a sewer entrance, but it looked doctored, like it was made for frequent entry. She climbed down to enter the dark labyrinth once more. Zachary led the way until the empty concrete maze turned into the underground bunker, grounding her once again on what was going on in Gotham.

Halfway to Bane, Zachary stopped Amelia as everyone's attention seemed to move toward the dull sound of something being dragged in one of the other corridors. Then without warning, Zachary's hands darted to Amelia's shoulder and head, burrowing the side of her face in his rustic mercenary clothing as he turned behind a pillar.

"Excuse me," she whispered to him.

"Don't want the commissioner to see you," he whispered back.

"The commissioner?" she asked with adrenaline in her veins. That was not a comforting thing to hear. Zachary kept his gaze on the two men carrying the commissioner until they were safely out of view.

"C'mon, let's go see what this is about. I don't know why they're bringing Gordon in here," Zachary said with a furrowed brow and determined stare.

They followed closely until Amelia recognized the sound of rushing water - _Bane's area_. She peaked around from behind Zachary, fully revealing herself when she saw Commissioner Gordon lying on the floor like a ragdoll, gently writhing in place within a few feet of Bane.

_Bane_.

Amelia's eyes latched on to the mercenary king that was over by his cot. The area looked complete now as there were more crates and trunks, all stacked on one another to form their own walls. It was lighter in that corner with artificial lights, although it was still darkened with heavy shadows. Near his cot was a desk with a chair, and papers strewn all over. It was such a mercenary bunker that it made Amelia smile in disbelief.

She didn't fully understand the feeling in her when she saw Bane, and all of his things. She ignored it, even tried to mentally stomp on it. She denied that there may have been a part, a _small_ part of her that actually missed him.

Even with the activity behind him, Bane remained, staring into the small fire before him as if nothing happened. His back and shoulder muscles were clearly distinct as he had no shirt on, like small hills in a landscape that was his body. Amelia forgot how much she liked to stare. She could at least admit to _that_, as almost anyone would.

"Why are you here?" Bane suddenly said through his mask with a metallic drawl, interrupting the tense air.

"Answer him," one of the mercenaries said as they gave Gordon a kick with his boot.

"I was asking you," Bane said as he tossed the stoke down, raising himself.

Everyone watching seemed to take in a cautious breath, as he appeared to grow three times his size as he did this, striding to the two mercenaries like he had all the time in the world. Amelia had seen this stride before, and knew these men might have a higher death sentence than Gordon. Bane's eyes were calloused over, and she reveled in how expressionistic they truly were – even when they tried to display no emotion at all.

"It's the police commissioner," the mercenary said, still under the impression that this was a present.

"And you brought him down here?" Bane asked, his voice letting more irritation flow out as he stopped within arm's reach of the two men, towering over them in height and bulk.

"We didn't know what to do. We-" the other mercenary began, but Bane cut him off.

"You panicked. And your weakness has cost the lives of three others," Bane said, voice still placid. Eerily placid. He was clearly annoyed, but his tone and eyes made him unpredictable.

"No, he's alone," one of the mercenaries said.

Amelia jolted in her spot when Bane reached a hand to his throat, not even looking, and he squeezed. He squeezed with pure lethality, creating a horrible sound of crushing windpipes until Bane dropped the body that ceased to move. All the while, he kept his eye on the other mercenary, who reminded Amelia of a child being caught setting the house on fire when all he did was misuse the toaster.

"Search him. Then I will kill you," Bane instructed indolently, and Amelia felt an uncomfortable chill in her bones. This moment made Amelia realize how lucky she was that Bane didn't find interest in killing her.

The mercenary checked Gordon, as if he somehow hoped Bane was joking about killing him. He handed him papers from inside Gordon's coat pocket, to which Bane unfolded, and then handed Bane a gun from Gordon's belt.

Bane turned around as he examined the papers, absorbing himself into them while Amelia watched, although she felt only little sympathy for the two mercenaries. She felt bad for her lack of sympathy. But even Amelia knew bringing Gordon down here might not be the best of ideas. If Bane wanted Gordon, he would have had Gordon by now.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw nearby mercenaries jump to action, arming their guns and filling the air with loud gunfire pointed at the flowing water as she saw Gordon rolling over the edge, trying to escape.

Her eyes darted back to Bane, who acted as if nothing were happening. She smirked incredulously to herself. She wondered what goes through his head that keeps him calm even in moments like these. Again, it was this control he omitted that made him ominous, even if he controlled nothing that just happened.

"He's dead," the mercenary who brought Gordon said. It was clear he was hoping he still had a chance.

"So show me his body," Bane said with a more metallic edge, turning around, finally acknowledging what happened.

"The water runs to any of the outflows. We'd never find him," the mercenary defended.

Bane walked up to him, eyeing Barsad for a moment as he outreached a hand, demanding something. Barsad pulled out a device and gave it to Bane, who helped put it in the mercenary's shirt. Bane stood idly in front of the mercenary for a moment, his eyes holding that same ticking bomb that only he knew the count to.

"Follow him," Bane finally said, as if this were obvious as he sardonically tapped the man on the shoulder. Amelia could see the cold sweat on the mercenary, as if Bane knew the touch would chill the man as if it was the touch of death himself.

And it might as well been.

Amelia's jumped with an internal tremor as Bane suddenly shot the man, making him tumble over the edge while Bane watched with detest.

Bane looked back to Barsad with menace, moving his body before his glare, obviously perturbed with what just happened. He moved back to his area, squatting once more before the fire, arching his powerful back. Amelia wondered if she was allowed to wait for a few hours, or a few days, not wanting to talk to Bane when he was like this. She was still afraid of this danger he had, believing their last encounter was a figment of her imagination. She wondered if she would _ever_ not fear him.

"Bring her over," Bane's metallic voice finally rang.

Amelia looked around as little bumps of gooseflesh took over her, hoping she would see another 'her' in the crowd. But there wasn't. Amelia felt like turning around and pretending she hadn't been there, that he had just seen a very feminine looking mercenary. There was no fury like Bane's. She desperately didn't want to be in close proximity to him like this. Even Zachary remained silent, unsure if Bane was to be patient with Amelia, or if his rage would flow onto her.

Barsad motioned for her to go, as if asking why she hadn't moved when Bane commanded it.

She hesitated, taking a shaky step forward. The further she walked, the more she felt like she was walking into a burning building. _It's just Bane_, she thought. Then she cynically chuckled internally. _There is no such thing as, 'it's just Bane'_.

She was convinced she made up the last interaction. There was no way he could be decent to her out of all of this. This actually helped, to believe their last encounter was nothing but a dream. That she should prepare herself for an impatient encounter, like to the ones that occurred weeks ago when she first met him. It reintroduced the business aspect to this connection of theirs, and she approached his side with more confidence than she had moments ago – although it was still meager.

Bane folded whatever papers he took from Gordon and tossed it on his cot. The fire's flicker sporadically highlighted the metal on his mask, his eyes glued to the flames that filled his area with a floating smoky scent. When she was clearly in view, Bane turned his head to Barsad, not even glancing to her.

Bane jerked his head softly in a nonverbal command. Amelia looked to Barsad, who nodded and gave the same command to the men nearby. They all lowered their recently raised guns and turned to other business, including Zachary. There was no curtain this time, but the men all looking in other directions, tending to other work, it made her feel completely alone in this bunkered corner with Bane.

"You need not to be nervous," he said with a high-strung tone, obviously still pouring with annoyance. "Unlike those men, you do not disappoint," he said with more of a metallic hiss, still spiting them in death.

Her expression loosened with surprise, and her lungs breathed with gratitude. She just nodded as she searched for a response while he watched the fire. She examined him for any other way to read him, and her eyes double glanced at the wound on his shoulder. It was healing nicely, and was just a pink groove now. His eyes looked up to her after no response, and caught her staring. His permeating, brown eyes furrowed, questioning what it was.

"Sorry…I was just noticing your shoulder…it looks a lot better," she said with a faint smile. She was thanking every star in the sky he was tolerant with her, and he always seemed to value when she was caring, so she would not hide it. He looked back to the fire after releasing his furrowed glare, considering this.

"With your help, it has healed. Sit, we have things to discuss," Bane said as he nodded to his cot. She sat down directly across from him, only the flames separating them with the occasional floating ember. His isolated cot, surrounded by cases and crates, made sitting on it resemble a personal cathedra. This act of allowing her in his private space made her think back to before, a week ago, when he had his mask off.

Her heart began to pace at reliving those memories. They didn't seem so unreal now, after being invited into his personal corner and even being told to sit on his cot. She realized their last moment together hadn't even been spoken upon.

"Alright...what is it?" she asked, trying to calm her nerves.

He continued to watch the flames as he spoke. His usual furrow was gone, but she noticed his brows tended to be shaped into a permanent downward angle. But watching the fire created a gaze in his eyes. A relaxed gaze. Amelia realized a man like Bane might see fire differently. It wasn't a recreational object like it was for her – it was for survival. It signified life and true warmth. His gaze on the fire was like his gaze on his bear Osito. It was normal.

"I need you in a week's time. Precisely this coming Friday, and again on that following Monday. It is a rather, serious, task. I have plans at the stock market exchange, and it will be a rather public event. Friday I require you to approach very specific guardsmen to the building, who you will be shown at the time, and interview them for an article for failing security. I am going to bring a few…objects, that will be necessary for my mission in the time span that they aren't watching. On that Monday, when our plans go to action, I will need you for other purposes, but we can discuss those later. First I want you to secure distracting the men. The second task is easier and doesn't require prior planning."

She held on to every word, surprised his tactics were growing stronger, and more obvious. _Attacking the stock exchange, and in public_? It made her think his time for ascension was nearing. But she was just happy that this was an easy one for her.

"Alright…I can do that…"she began.

She also wanted to confess what she found yesterday at the Gazette when she went to visit with Jeff, "…and on the topic of things, I just wanted to let you know that yesterday I learned there were reports of the CIA plane crash, and the Gazette wanted to do a big, front page story on it. They even had information saying the CIA agent was last seen in Gotham, and they thought it was somehow related to crime rising here… and they were trying to pick up where John Scott left off, even going through old e-mails he sent and trying to contact Gordon," she began. Bane moved only his eyes to her, but he need not move anything more to signal his attention, "but I ruined the information they gathered. Deleted all the files, even the backed up ones, and they'll probably think that the new guy lost the files, because I did it on his computer…" she said, finishing in a quiet, guilty voice.

Bane's brow raised in surprise as he continued to look at her, while the flames grew momentarily, softly highlighting his mask and exposed, muscular figure, "That is promising. You were quick to act."

"It's my job for the league."

"Yes, but you did it at your own liberty."

"Well…I didn't like it anyway because it was a politics play, not news reporting. So I had more than one motive."

"And what does that mean?"

"The governor wanted us to focus on it rather than the story of him illegally using tax dollars. Millions of tax dollars. He paid the Gazette a hefty price to delete information on him. And of course they took it, even though that money was probably the illegal tax dollars," she said scathingly. She couldn't believe her own work place was just as corrupt. News was to inform the people, not control them.

Bane watched her the entire time, and even silently stared a moment longer after she finished before his eyes moved back to the fire, "You seem to begin to understand."

"It's hard not to around here…" she said quietly with pursed lips. He lightly chuckled, but it was more pessimistic.

"Gotham is the paradigm for the world's need of the league…Those men evade the truth shedding light, to veil the skeletons in their shadows. And when they avoid it, men like me are necessary, to shed the light for them," Bane said, stoking the fire in such a habitual way. "If you continue to display this loyalty, and commit deeds that benefit the league, your brother will be forgiven for his previous mistake."

She looked at him, feeling as if she had been swimming in deep water, and finally she was seeing the surface.

"Yeah, I can do that…no problem," she said, too quickly for him to ignore it.

"You seem eager," he said, languidly looking back up to her as he clasped his large, virile hands together his elbows rested on his knees.

"Well…anything for Zachary," she began, and Bane's eyes locked onto her at those words, "And I had to interact with a lot of the social elite at the speech. I don't agree with any of them, and they don't deserve to live like kings." Bane's eyes narrowed gently on her, flexing his muscles as he took a deep breath.

"Whether you intend for them to or not, your words mirror the purpose of the league," he said, challenging the authenticity of her words. It seemed too easy for her to think this way on her own.

She smiled in disbelief, a small sound of a chuckle in her throat as she looked at the fire. She never thought she'd agree with her brother for joining this league, and she still didn't, but she understood it on some level now. And that was a big thing for her to admit. "Well, my week has been filled with reasons for me to really reconsider how I view the people in this city."

His brow gently raised upward in sustained interest, "Continue."

"I'm still not sure of what's happening to Gotham, but I do know the people in charge here have deeply rooted their power and control, and it's going to take a lot to uproot them. And they need to be uprooted too. They're too far gone in their own world. The one person who I _thought_ was a human being was at the speech, and he was there with a mistress, and told me getting his photograph would require 'special payments'. And to think he used to babysit me…" she said with a dip in her brow as she looked at the fire with disgust.

Bane's eyes locked onto hers with an ugly furrow at mentioning this.

"Who was it that to spoke to you in that manner?" he asked slowly.

"Earl Oldman."

Bane kept his darkened gaze on her for a moment longer before returning it to the fire, as if logging that name into his brain. She felt something in her, almost a form of comfort, that someone would be angry at Earl for talking to her like that. But then his demeanor changed, along with the subject matter.

"And, Amelia, if a better male than him ever presents himself, I hope you understand that you are forbidden to see anyone, for any reasons," Bane said, as he looked to the fire, tossing down the stoke. She wondered where that came from.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"Do you really think you can manage a relationship with an outsider to the league, doing what you are doing?" Bane asked with his metallic voice, his eyes still very Bane in this moment as they were on her.

"No..." she said, noticing how he said outsider. She also realized he had a very good point, although she didn't know who he could be talking about. Or why he would say it.

"Then it will do you good to tell your colleague who replaced John Scott that you are not interested," Bane said flatly. She looked to him with surprise.

"…What?"

"He looks at you when you are not looking, in ways he shouldn't," Bane said with a rougher drawl with each passing word, his eyes almost scolding her for not noticing herself.

"Does that mean you watch me too, then?" she asked with a faint smile, not caring about Jeff's looks at her, but more interested in Bane's. Those tails on her must have told him she was eating dinner with Jeff, and that he even dropped her off. She became momentarily consumed with what they told Bane, and how he responded internally. Amelia couldn't deny the small part of her that liked Bane not liking this.

He smirked and looked away, rising from the fire. He moved a few feet so he was in front of her and nodded with his head for her to stand, allowing her to hear his breathing through the mask as his penetrating eyes stared into hers. She realized why they were so striking. He was a callous man, and yet his eyes could harbor such display of human emotion that greatly contrasted the cold metal of his mask and, ultimately, his persona.

"For your continued protection...are you going back alone tonight?" he asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Your apartment was robbed recently. I highly doubt it is safe to return," he said with furrowed eyes.

She smiled as she looked away, thinking of Bane being concerned. "Yeah, but the league neighbor actually does make it feel safer there."

"As he should. Even then, you are still not safe, as he reported there is other activity nearby. Similar activity to your neighbor being stabbed numerous times," he said with an ugly tone, as if he worried this would happen to her.

"Oh…" she began, feeling her heart drop. She wondered if she could secretly live in her parent's safe, suburban neighborhood at hearing this. "But I have to go back."

"No…" he began, and her eyes locked onto his that already targeted hers, "You will instead stay here for the next few nights, or until it is safe to return."

"Really? Where?" she asked, her expression turning to soft interest.

"With Barsad and your brother," he said.

"Oh…well, alright," she said with a faint smile. She actually thought she'd like this more. It wouldn't be as lonely here, and she'd get to be with Zachary. Plus she admittedly felt safer down here. She again tried to mute the part in her that was interested in being around Bane more as well. She feared that her curiosity in him would rue her in the end. It was the journalist in her that made her unafraid sometimes when she should be, just to gain more knowledge or understanding of something.

He leaned past her, momentarily fluttering her heart as she wondered what was happening, only to see that he grabbed the quilt from his cot – the one she made. He handed it to her.

"For tonight. The temperatures are dropping, and it will be cold in here soon. The water here is also cold, and it changes the atmosphere. Blankets here are sparse, as it is warmer in most of the tunnels," he said with the same unreadable eyes, and yet they were still not as villainous. She really wished he let more of this thoughts show, to aid her in understanding. Although the lessening of a death glare was a step in the right direction.

"Well, thank you. But what about you?" she asked seriously, not even thinking twice that Bane liked to hear her concerned about him. She truly didn't want to take his only blanket, when he was the one without a shirt on. She also didn't want the league's boss to be chilled at night because she had his source of warmth, which others might not like. He smirked.

"You favor displaying concern, when something clearly benefits you," he gently accused, furrowing his brows but his eyes remained calm.

"...I just hope you have something else that is warm. I don't want to take your only blanket," she said, trying to hold down the curl of her lips. She knew that there was no need to give her this, especially if he uses it. She was somewhat touched with this, even if he did just kill two men moments ago.

"I have fared worse, and it is warmer over here with the fire."

"Well…alright…thank you," she said after consideration with a genuine smile.

He continued to stare at her, only a foot away, and she felt the warm blood rising in her face as she attempted to keep it from reaching her cheeks. After considering whatever it was he was considering, he blinked, nodded and motioned she could leave.

She began to walk forward, his eyes never leaving her, as she was disappointed that this reunion was already over. As she passed him, he surprised her as he reached out his muscled arm, lightly clasping his strong hand on her opposite hip as he leaned his masked face in to her ear. She held her breath until he spoke. She felt the warmth from his body surrounding her, his arm softly touching the midsection of her body as he blocked her, cocooning her into his thick frame. It was both intimidating and intriguing, to be completely at his whim like this.

"And I am serious about your colleague, or any man for that matter, Amelia…I do not share things that hold my interest so easily, as they are few and far between..." his metallic voice quietly said in her ear. She took in a serious breath, realizing she could even smell the mask at this close range.

Her lips curiously curled, especially with the hand on her hip that was anything but lethal in its grasp. She couldn't deny it anymore – she was attracted to him. In some, absolutely forbidden way, she was. And it made her nervous. She wasn't supposed to be attracted to him, and yet _she was_. Especially now that she knew what he looked like under the mask. She was not attracted to the murderous side of Bane, but this other side of him that seemed able to portray decency. It felt more genuine from him, as he did not display this often. It was a conscious effort on his part, and she knew this.

Her subconscious took over as her face moved in his direction, to see his eyes and if they were serious. She wouldn't know how to fully feel if he was. He raised a brow in her boldness, rather than her turning away nervously – something she heavily considered. She could even see the small details in his eyes…They were so close, so real, so _human_ to her in this moment as they bore into hers, only inches away.

"Sir," rang Barsad's voice as Amelia took in a sharper breath, realizing she was losing herself. She only hoped her eyes didn't give away too much of her emotions. She still had to understand them first before Bane could have access to them. And right now, they were about as undecipherable as a dead, lost language.

"What is it?" Bane asked with small asperity as his eyes lost whatever emotion they recently gained, facing Barsad as his hand fell from her hip. She was staring at Bane's back side now, only inches from her as it radiated power. She couldn't believe how quickly she could become consumed by him. And that she _enjoyed_ it.

"Daggett called. He's got the prints. One of the men at Daggett industries said they saw Selina roaming outside, too. In full gear, which means she shouldn't be there. We should make an appearance. She has served her purpose, and Daggett needs to see us on his side still," Barsad ordered, and the journalist in Amelia found every inch of her being wanting to know more of what he just said.

"Very well. Let us move," Bane said as Barsad nodded to him.

Bane's head began to turn back around before his body – something he did often – and Amelia realized that that was a natural trait of his that worked in his favor. It was intimidating that he took his time to move in someone's direction.

"I am leaving you with your brother," Bane said as he took his eyes off of her, moving to the other end of his cot. "Go to him, and do not leave his side."

"Alright…" she began as she was about to walk off, but not before she turned to him and said in a quieter, sincere voice, "Thank you, again."

He turned to face her with a raised brow in consideration, his glare slightly loosening its intensity that it gained with Barsad. She turned away as her cheeks pinked, wondering why she was acting in such a way. But she had to thank him for giving her something to keep her warm. She just couldn't believe that Bane could make her so flushed.

She reached Zachary, who showed her where he and Barsad stay. It was right across from Bane's area, and right next to the pillar Zachary was on. There was a large, protruding concrete slab that lined the walls and acted like a very wide seating area, filled with Zachary's things. Amelia sat down on this while Zachary said he needed to see someone.

When she finally returned her gaze to Bane – she couldn't help herself – he was fully dressed with a black shirt on and his vest, regaining his almost perpetual furrow. Bane kept walking in the direction to Barsad and a few others, completely in military mode, as they headed up through a tunnel she had yet to explore.

She leaned against the wall, waiting for her brother to return to her as she huddled to herself in the blanket. She didn't know what was better – staying in a dangerous apartment, or sleeping around a bunch of mercenaries in their illegal foxhole.

"Room for two on there?" Zachary asked.

"Yeah, for the next few days too. I am apparently staying here until my apartment is safe."

"Well, not complaining. You picked a crappy area to live in."

"The apartment was cheap."

Zachary sat next to her, raising his brows in response as if that was a no brainer. She didn't refrain from keeping space between their sides. Bane was right about it being colder, and Zachary was warm.

"So…the fuck's going on between you and Bane?" Zachary asked.

"Nothing," she responded after a chuckle, too fast for it to be nothing. Zachary sighed with unbelieving eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

"Do I have to reintroduce you to Bane? Sure it's cool my sister has some strange and new thing with my boss, but he's _Bane_, Millie."

"No you don't have to reintroduce me. I have gotten to know him enough to form my own opinions."

"What do you know?"

"About his past. That he's not a pure monster, I mean sure he's got a pretty cold side, but… I mean look where he grew up. Where he lived for most of his life. Besides. You should be happy. I admit that I partially understand this league's annoyance for Gotham. I don't agree with tactics, but, I also don't blame you for not liking the city and the people in charge."

"I'm not concerned with that at the moment. I don't think I like the way he looks at you. I mean I'll take that look over a murderous one any day, but the implications of it are not comforting. I just want you out of the league the second you get it, not stick around if you get involved with him," Zachary said, and Amelia wondered why he was so worried. But it made her smile internally. Perhaps it meant that Bane showing this side truly was a special display. Zachary saying '_being involved with him_' felt so far away, and yet now it somehow felt plausible. She let her mind linger on those fanciful thoughts, but only momentarily. It was a foreign concept, one that felt completely taboo, and she didn't want it to fester. But if Zachary said that, then it must mean that Bane is not completely foreign to it being a possibility, as being involved with someone is a two way street.

"It's fine Zach. Literally nothing has happened," she reassured. Nothing physical, at least, and it was this thought that brought her back to reality. And she was bothered by how much she didn't like it.

"Amelia, he gave you his blanket. That blanket is something he prizes, it kept him warm in the Pit…it was one of the few things he owned down there. Bane doesn't share the small things he prizes, _ever_."

"Well I did make it. So I got some reason to use it," she replied.

"I'm serious…I don't want you getting hurt," Zachary said, taking his eyes off Amelia and relaxing on the concrete behind him.

"Thanks for being concerned," she genuinely said with a smile. It was nice to see him worried for her.

"Whatever…I'd be much more complacent with this if I was in a knitting club. But people die in this one, and I don't want you to be one."

She eventually laid her head on his shoulder, knowing she couldn't win, moving her thoughts to what position she was going to sleep in. It didn't take her long to wonder though, as huddling under the warm blanket and closing her eyes sent her into a slumber. She fell asleep holding the blanket to her face, realizing it had a smell. This made her smile more than she liked.

She awoke, still huddled in the warmth of the blanket to Zachary standing up. Normally her eyes would groggily open, fighting the natural drooping of her lids, but being in the sewers made her alert. They snapped open as if she only had her eyes closed.

Amelia saw Bane only seconds later, in an aviator jacket styled to his taste, that Amelia admitted fitted him, as he walked back to this area. Zachary followed Bane, and Bane's eyes moved to Amelia while he walked. If she wasn't fully awake, this woke her up for certain. His eyes roamed the area around her and then moved back forward. He halted a nearby mercenary and ordered something with that continuous furrow of his brow.

The mercenary walked off with another while Amelia watched Bane, Barsad, Zachary, and the darker skinned male that she kept seeing. They were having a small conversation. Her nosy side was dying to know what was being said.

"Sit up," one of the mercenaries, that Bane recently commanded, said next to her. She rose without question and saw they had brought over a thicker cot mattress, and laid in on the flat slab, creating a small resting area. She smiled with appreciation. Especially when he brought out the pillow.

"Thank you," she said with a kind voice.

"Bane's orders," one of them said, while the other just followed as they went back to their stations. She sat on it to find it was quite comfortable, a curl of her lips seemingly never leaving.

Zachary returned, and he of course had a few things to say. "You even get a cot and a pillow. That's a lot down here, considering we have to smuggle everything in."

She offered to share, but he denied, saying he sleeps sitting up anyway.

Bane sat back on the edge of his cot, jacket off, and Amelia couldn't look away as she sat up, watching the area. She began to not care if he saw her. He wouldn't anyway, as he was fully reading whatever Gordon had, clearly letting out small cynical chuckles and expressions of confusion and disbelief.

Without warning, he laid the paper down while simultaneously looking up to her. She held her breath momentarily, as if his eyes tethered hers to his.

Then he motioned for to her to come to him.

* * *

_**Small Disclaimer** _\- The sewer scene with Bane interacting with the two (now deceased) mercenaries was from the movie.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Now Talia and Amelia have met...it was very brief though. Wonder how those two are going to interact as the story progresses? And how that will tie in with Bane? Next chapter is going to be super fun, as I already have it planned out ;D I can't wait to write it! There will be some awesome things happening in it, and it will have more Bane and Amelia scenes than this one ;) They obviously have some things worth discussing, right? She seems to be seeing things through a different perspective too...thoughts? **

**I just can't wait to see what others say! Thanks for reading! :D **


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello!**

**This one took a little longer because it has some scenes I just wanted to be _perfect,_ so I took the extra few days to re-read them and edit them. I love this chapter, and I can't wait to see what others think! Thanks again so much for the adds/favs too, I was so excited to see every one of them :D**

**And thanks again for the _awesome comments_! I adored _all_ of them and cannot believe that I have above 60 stinkin' reviews! That blows my mind. I think I would cry of happiness if it continued to break into higher review counts with each chapter, as it's so satisfying to know that others appreciate my hardwork with this story :) (crosses fingers for 70, cause I seriously wondered if I'd ever get that many reviews xD )**** It just makes me want to make this story all the more awesome for you guys :D I can't wait to see what others think of this chapter! It's always the best part to publishing a chapter lol *happy giggles***

**_Reply to guest reviews:_**

**Alexee – **Thanks for the review! :D I am glad you like how she reacted, and hopefully you continue to within this chapter ;D Thanks again!

** Happy Reading :)**

* * *

Amelia hesitated momentarily when Bane beckoned her. _Does he really want me?_

But the seriousness in his eyes and command drowned her hesitation as she wondered what he wanted. She softly lied his blanket on her cot as she began to cross the invisible boundary that separated his area from the rest. His eyes never fell from her as she neared him.

It was when she was a few feet away from him that his eyes finally fell from her, prompting her to stop. Bane raised himself, making her come eye level to his chest once more as he spoke while moving to his desk.

"While you are awake, I should have you know that you will, I think, find it useful while you stay underground to take a cab driven by one of my men to and from work. It is so you can enter and exit the sewer with little eyes on you. If anyone asks, your car needs repairing. Your brother will wake you up when he deems it time to leave, and will guide you back to your place for proper changing for work," Bane said as he grabbed some papers from his desk.

"Alright, that's no problem," Amelia said softly, watching him closely as he filtered through papers. It was such a mundane task, for a man who was anything but mundane...

"And I hope you take seriousness to what I said about outside connections. Again, the more you let go of your old life, the easier things will be for you," Bane said, moving his eyes back to her. His tone loosened its stringency, and it only made Amelia realize he was very serious about this. He wanted her to cut almost all ties from her old life. She also had a feeling this would be the only kind warning she would receive about this.

"I understand…" she said earnestly.

"Then you can return. Your brother will be your caretaker for the time being, as I will mostly be elsewhere for the next few days. Do not ever roam these tunnels unescorted, Amelia," Bane said, the serious scold back in his eyes as he stopped right next to her, his eyes glaring down over his mask. It seemed this is what he truly wanted to warn her about.

"Alright, I promise I won't..." she said with a faint, obedient smile. His eyes continued to judge her sincerity as they both stood still. When he seemed satisfied and trustful of her response, he faintly nodded and began to walk back to his cot.

She felt a quick, internal battle over on whether or not to say anything else. Perhaps a goodnight? She didn't know, and she felt her palms sweating. But she made up her mind as she realized if she was to do it, she had to do it now or it would look odd on her behalf.

"Good night," she said in a small voice that contrasted the loud battle in her head.

She gave a faint smile when he looked back to her with a curious furrow. She turned around, smiling, before anything else could be said as he seemed to really consider this once more. It wasn't that he had to consider returning the common phrase, but rather, he was considering that it was once again being said to him by her.

Amelia returned to her new cot and rested under Bane's blanket, taking in its smell once more. She debated on staring at his corner, but sleep was quick to take her over as the next thing she remembered was Zachary nudging her awake.

Her eyes, once alert, darted to Bane's corner. It was empty. Her face loosened its eager expression, disappointed he was gone for now.

Zachary showed her around the sewer area before leaving. Apparently, nearby, there was a female quarter with about 15-20 females. It had its own bathroom facilities with a few showers, a few toilets, and a few sinks. Zachary said that they constructed it when they moved down here. The females didn't mind sharing work with the men, but they didn't want to share bathroom areas with them. Amelia was happy to see it was actually of decent quality and relatively clean. She wouldn't mind using this if she had to, as it resembled a well-tended public shower at a gym. She was just happy there was something for her to use down here. It would make this stay all the more comfortable for her...

Amelia had no trouble managing between life in the sewers and at the Gazette. In fact, Wednesday made its appearance before she even realized it. Bane was right too, and Amelia had only seen him a few times. But it was usually in the middle of the night when she would glance at him through her tired eyes, making it seem more like a dream than reality.

Amelia was being driven back to her apartment in the cab that Bane provided that Wednesday evening. The member dropped her off at her apartment like usual and she climbed the stairs. She was greeted by Zachary who was inside, waiting on her like he had been for the past few days.

"How was work?" he asked.

"Just work…it's lost a lot of its pizazz since meeting Bane…" she said with a faint smile.

"Yeah, I believe that," he said with a raised brow as he folded his arms.

Amelia passed him and did her usual business before returning to the living area.

"I don't understand why you can't just stay in here with me," she said as she came back out. She liked the protection of the sewers, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that she just didn't belong down there. She felt like people watched her with surprise and confusion down there. But mostly confusion. And their stares always made her incredibly uncomfortable.

"I can't babysit you 24/7," Zachary said as he led her to the front door, raising his hood up to cover his face.

"Yeah but I thought the league neighbor was supposed to help."

"Well…he does. But things are getting worse in your neighborhood, Millie. At least in the sewers, all the men who have a gun would never point it at you," he quietly said as she locked her front door.

"I guess so…" she said as she followed him.

They walked back down her stairs and exited through the back entrance. Zachary had a 'friend' make a key to this back door that only her landlord had a key to. Although, when the alleyways were busy, Zachary would still use her fire escape so people wouldn't see him using this door. It was just a lot more convenient for Amelia versus sneaking her out the fire escape. She was still not as agile as her brother with actions like those.

When they ascended back down the manhole, Amelia heard an altercation in the alleyway over. The ugly sound of a man writhing in pain was heard before she closed the manhole entry.

"Zach, I think a guy was in trouble," she said with serious eyes in a quiet whisper.

"What should I do about it?"

"Well…" she began, slightly taken aback by Zachary and his indifference to what she said, "I don't know, can you help him?"

"Normally I might…but I can't right now. It'd draw attention. I'm tellin' ya Millie, your neighborhood is just plain dangerous right now."

"Yeah but why?" she asked as she reached the floor.

"For working at the Gazette, you really don't pay much attention to the news," he said with incredulity.

"Well, recently I pay attention to other things besides the news," she said with a beaten smile, as he had her there. She was a journalist and couldn't even remember what the hottest stories were at work. She _acted_ like she was interested when at the Gazette, but in reality, she mentally checked out from that world.

"So, since you are so misinformed," he began with a teasing tone and smile, to which Amelia lightly rolled her eyes with a small smile, "A neighborhood a few blocks down is being renovated by the city. It used to house a lot of the crime, and since it's being taken over, the criminals are moving. And unlucky for you, they picked your moderately dangerous neighborhood for new business, making it _very_ dangerous. Even the league member can't help if something serious goes on there," Zachary said with a solemn glare.

"Oh…" she said quietly with a sigh as they began to walk.

Apparently she _was_ safest down here, although she still felt out of place. But she remembered how Miss Judy was still at the hospital. If Zachary was right, then she had a feeling more than Miss Judy would be making hospital visits. She hoped Miss Judy would just stay at the hospital until this crime passed. That nice old lady didn't need to be involved in crimes like these…

* * *

It was that Wednesday night when Talia called on Bane, asking for him to visit her the following night.

And so he did, with little hesitation. She would not call on him unless the subject was important to her. It was a cooler Thursday night when the sun was setting behind the landscape of Gotham city - a site Bane never knew existed until he acquired his freedom – as Bane made his way up to Talia's back door, wondering what needed to be discussed in person.

Bane entered the lavish home that Talia had purchased for the siege of Gotham. The home was older, decadent, and beautiful. The perfect place for the rich to live, and the perfect place for the guise of Miranda Tate.

Its appeal was evident, but no matter the design, it ultimately just felt like a wasteful space to Bane. It was either his lack of exposure to such decadence, or perhaps it was merely because it felt like nothing more than carved wood and marble. There was no heart here. There was no warmth. The Reed household was like this house, but on a smaller scale. And yet _it_ felt warmer. Perhaps it was the usage it had seen over the years. Bane was not sure, but he silently walked the empty halls, leading his way to Talia's office. He didn't know how Talia stood to live in such a large, vacant building.

He entered the softly lit mahogany office without knocking and saw Talia sitting by the fire in one of the dark leather chairs.

"Good evening, Bane," she said with a faint smile, motioning with her hand to take a seat across from her.

He nodded to her as he shut the door, walking over to the chair. Although the rich life was unbecoming of him, he didn't waste the opportunity to enjoy it. When one has the scars and pains of a man like Bane, the comfort of such furniture was priceless.

"What is the status with Wayne?" Bane asked as he sat down. This was his primary concern at the moment, as he had no control over it. He trusted Talia, but he still liked to hear its progress. This was a high risk operation, and any small unpolished detail could ruin everything.

"He is completely blind to everything," she said, looking into the fire with the tiniest curl of her lips.

"Good. Do whatever is necessary to keep him that way. He may be gullible for the time being, but he is quick to catch on if the proper trail is laid," Bane said, worried Bruce would see through Talia.

She was competent with her duties, but over the years her obsession on seeking vengeance against Bruce Wayne was a fault of hers, and sometimes this cold look would slip in her eyes. Bane had noticed it over the years, and it worried him. There was no room to let it slip around Bruce, and Bane often wondered what would be his next move if Talia let her emotions slip. Especially since Bruce was retired from being Batman. Bane needed Bruce to refrain from having the slightest reasons to want to return as the Dark Knight. Batman would just become a hindrance at this point. Manageable, but a hindrance none the less. Although Bane began to realize that if Batman indeed returned, he might be able to bias the public and make Batman a villain with Amelia's influence at the Gazette…

"Do not worry, my friend. I desperately want him to fall…" she said, eyes still wide on the fire. Then her eyes moved back to Bane, regaining the kindness in them, "How have you been, living in the sewers?"

"Anything is better than where we are from," Bane quietly replied through the mask with indifference, looking to the fire himself. It was true, and as long as he had the freedom to walk away, he would prefer any place over the Pit.

Talia nodded, watching Bane all the while as she had seldom been around him since their plans went into action. This also meant little knowledge on his personal life, or feelings. Something she liked to keep a tab on.

"I ran into little Miss Reed at the speech," Talia began. Ever since running in to Amelia, Talia had a hard time letting go of this new addition. Bane's eyes locked on to hers almost instantly, but he calmed his eyes so Talia could not fully read him. "Are you sure she is suitable for us? Can we trust her?"

"She has already proven herself, more than once. I do not doubt her ability to please the league," Bane replied, sighing through the metal.

"So why do you keep her so close then, if it is not to watch her?" Talia ardently asked with narrowed eyes. Her energy levels seemed to raise dramatically with this. It was clear this had been on her mind frequently.

"For reasons that do not pertain to you," Bane replied, taking a tone he didn't take often with Talia. He didn't want her to pry. She had no reason to be involved with this. In fact, it's why Bane valued Amelia so much. She was ignorant to most of the league, not influenced darkly by it. It was refreshing, when Bane did not expect for it to be. The last thing he wanted was for Talia to stain her.

"Well…be careful with her. I do not want you to get distracted," Talia said, returning the tone, regaining the cold gleam in her eyes.

"Things have been a success thus far, have they not?" Bane challenged.

"Yes…I just don't want her getting in the way," Talia replied, her expression growing defensive.

"There needs not be concern there, Talia. Is this why you called me here?" Bane asked with a languid, and yet irritated blink as he moved his attention back to the flames. He had not come all this way just to discuss Amelia. That was his private business. And Talia had no reign there.

"Mostly. I just do not understand her purpose," Talia said, folding her legs as she locked her eyes on Bane.

"And I did not ask for you to," Bane said deeply without blinking as he moved only his eyes back to Talia, and this time he did not refrain his sharp tone. Talia was quiet for a moment, reading the guarded man in front of her. He had been many things in her life, and she didn't like the idea of sharing him. For _any_ reasons.

"Fine, you do not have to tell me. Although I will be watching. Are you still going through on Monday with the stock exchange?" Talia asked, letting go of the subject. Bane was not to budge, so she was not to push. She knew him well enough not to, as much as it ate at her.

"As planned," Bane said acutely, moving his hardened eyes back to the fire with a glare that Talia hated when used around her. It was rare, but when she received it, she did not forget.

"Alright. I'll move in on Bruce in about a week to save him from bankruptcy and losing his precious company to Daggett…When I am done with him, I still want him to be taken to the Pit. For punishment," Talia said, twirling her drink in her hand as she lifted it from the table. Her deadpan stare lingered on the twirling gold liquid inside. If Bane was still to pull through with this plan, she might let go of the Amelia situation. For now. As long as she still came first, she would be complacent.

"I have not forgotten," Bane said, patience growing thin. It was clear she had mostly brought him here to discuss Amelia, as confirming plans did not require a face to face meeting. And it was dangerous for any rendezvous between them at this stage in the game. Talia needed no connections to Bane.

"Alright…I guess you can leave. Just do not forget our plan here," she reminded, hinting at the main reason for bringing him here.

"I find your lack of faith in me disappointing," Bane said flatly, eyes drifting back to her before moving his head in her direction. Talia's annoyance with Amelia was clear to Bane now, but it would do little to sway him. He had given her many things over their time together, sacrificed his body more than ever necessary just to free her, even if he thought he would never see the little girl again. If he found the interest to engage with someone like Amelia, he felt he had every right.

"No, it's not a lack of faith…it's just a friendly reminder," she said, putting her glass back down on the table.

Then the sound of the office doors opening filled the room. Followed by silence, save for the occasional crackling of burning wood. Bane and Talia both moved their eyes to do the doorway. In came a man in his 30s, dark clean hair, a trimmed goatee, and dressed in a butler suit.

"Miss…Tate…" he began strongly, but his voice weakened as if he just walked in on his innocent boss conducting a private meeting with an illegal criminal. In fact, that's exactly what just happened.

"Oh dear…come here, James. It's alright," Talia said, smiling kindly to the butler. Bane never took his eyes off the butler until he was halfway in the room. The butler's eyes darted back and forth between Bane and Talia, his mouth barely agape in surprise and fear.

Bane moved his gaze to Talia, silently asking what she was doing with him.

Talia nodded to Bane, who stood in reply.

"You really should have knocked first, James…" Talia said with remorseful eyes. The butler named James stood in apprehension, mouth moving but no words escaping, especially as Bane approached with little interest or care. Bane's body movements radiated with skill at what was to come next, displaying his numbness and control over this situation.

Bane stopped in front of the butler, his metallic breath audible within this distance. It was as if this sound woke the butler up as he began to stagger backwards. Bane lunged at the butler, snapping his neck as he fell to the floor. In an instant the butler was no more, with a face of permanent fear frozen as his last expression. To Talia, he was as disposable as a pawn piece in chess. Although finding a story for his disappearance would take some mulling over.

Bane leaned over and threw the dead man over his shoulders. He would dispose of the body outside for Talia.

"I take this as your queue to leave, Bane. Stay safe," Talia said in her kindest voice.

"As to you," Bane replied as she shut the door behind him, looking back to her once more before he shut the door completely.

He carried the body through the empty halls, reaching his SUV as he put the body in the back. "Dispose of him when we return," Bane commanded to the men with him.

Bane sat in the back seat, his thoughts on Talia all the while, and how she seemed to be constantly changing. It wasn't a change for the better either, and it was a slow, subtle transformation. Ever since her father's death, she had grown cold inside. Filled with the noxious poison of revenge, letting it consume her being. She was willing to bring a city to its knees just to punish Bruce Wayne for not saving her father. It was something Bane, in anyone else, may have admired for the pure tenacity. But not for Talia. He had empathized with her on almost every level when she was born. It made him want to do everything in his power to prevent darkness from consuming her. To keep her good and safe from the corruption of this world.

And he had succeeded, for the most part. It was only when elements out of his control were introduced into Talia's life that she ultimately fell. When Bruce Wayne allowed her father to die, it took her to depths where Bane could no longer save her. No longer protect her. He was beginning to realize she had this in her all along, and that it was only a matter of time before it showed. Even then, he still couldn't help but feel a mutual connection with her, despite what she had recently become.

He was mostly in Gotham to appease her vengeance, while at the same time implementing the league's goals. Talia was, after all, the only person who knew what it was like to be born where he was. To share the memories of being a child there. And she was also the first person to show something other than fear for him. She was, essentially, the first person who made him feel human.

Although, there was another who showed more than fear for him, who _also_ made him feel human.

_Amelia_.

Transitioning his thoughts between the two women was like moving from a dark room to one of light. Talia more than likely will always mean something to Bane, and he was ultimately willing to do many things for her. He hoped once she destroyed Bruce and Gotham, she would be different and ready to move on. Essentially, he was still watching over her. Something he wished someone had done for him when he was younger. Something he felt indebted to do once her mother was murdered.

But Amelia wasn't an indebted promise he made. She fed this other part of his soul that he didn't even know was alive. Especially when his men reported she was seen having dinner with another male, and _enjoying_ herself. Bane truly knew she was different in that moment. He could care less who Talia interacted with. In fact, he hoped she did everything to court Bruce Wayne. It didn't bother him to share her with others, as she did not mean that to him.

But he hated the thought of sharing Amelia's affection, still wanting to explore it himself. He could not stand the thought of another man talking to her in any way other but friendly. Or the thought of her looking at another man the way she looked at Bane recently. It was something he reveled in. He also didn't like the idea that another man might enjoy her smile, or enjoy the way she smelled...

Bane entered the sewers once more, halting his thoughts as the men around him watched with reverence. He didn't want his eyes to show his thoughts on Amelia, not around them. It was prevalent to retain his dominant exterior to these men. Plus, he was private. Immensely private. No one would get to see those thoughts, save for the one person who they were about.

He returned to his cot, noticing Amelia was not around. Neither was Zachary. Undoubtedly at her apartment. It would give him time to look over things without distraction. He moved back to his desk, going through things for that following day, Friday. They were going to move the motorcycles in through a delivery truck and rush them into the janitorial area. A league member was a janitor there, and currently the only one. He would bring the bikes out when it came time on Monday. When it was time to begin Bruce Wayne's descent. After years of planning, it was finally coming to fruition…

Bane heard footsteps nearing his corner. Whatever it was, it clearly carried importance. He made it quite clear that he did not like people in his area, unless those people had his permission or if it was urgent news. Bane looked up and saw Barsad. Even Barsad didn't enter this area without consent, which meant he had something to tell Bane. Recently it seemed that he couldn't even go an hour without something coming up.

"Sir, reports in on Amelia say she didn't take the taxi home tonight," Barsad said, stopping near his desk. Bane's eyes hardened on Barsad almost instantly.

"And what does that mean?" he asked with an unblinking glare.

"She apparently was dropped off by Jeff, the new co-worker. She rode with him over taking our cab."

Bane once again felt that ugly feeling in him that he despised. This Jeff character was testing Bane's patience to an entirely new, and uncomfortable level. And now, so was Amelia. She was not a foolish woman, so there must have been a reason. Although Bane didn't like the idea of it being her free choice. He didn't want her enjoying another man, especially not another man that was clearly interested in her. Bane replayed the way his men reported in after watching her at dinner – _yeah, she was having a great time it looked like. Laughing a whole lot. We weren't worried though about her getting hurt, the other guy was a real gentleman to her…_

Bane didn't mind others treating Amelia with respect, but there was something about Jeff treating her like a '_real gentleman'_ that irked him. He hated being bothered by these ways of thinking...

"Fine. I will deal with her later. Is she at her apartment now?" Bane said, returning his bothered attention to his desk.

"Yes sir, with Zachary," Barsad said. Bane gave a small nod before turning his attention back to Barsad.

"Are preparations secure for tomorrow?" Bane asked, his tone sharp.

"Yes sir," Barsad said with an affirmative nod. The only thing missing now was the journalist to distract the men.

"You are dismissed," Bane said, moving back over to his cot as Barsad nodded and walked away.

Bane kneeled down to reignite the fire in the small hearth he had. He didn't understand why Amelia was wasting her time with Jeff. Had he not warned her? Had Bane failed to clearly display that she was to interact with no other man in such a manner? Not only was it dangerous to have those kinds of relations with the work she was in, as she was inexperienced with managing this kind of lifestyle, but it made Bane feel unpleasant forms of possessiveness and jealousy not ordinary to him. No, he made it quite clear she was to steer away from romantic relations with other men, or _any_ relations. He needed to question her, to understand what she was doing.

He was brooding in his thoughts until he heard multiple footsteps nearing. He looked up, facing the opposite wall where Zachary and Barsad rested, to see the two siblings come into view. Bane's eyes glanced over Zachary and targeted Amelia.

His first thought was his usual – she stood out strongly in these dank, dark tunnels. It reminded Bane of tiny Talia, where the small girl did not belong in the darkness of the Pit. And Amelia did not belong in the heart of an illegal operation with mercenaries. Although these tunnels were better than her apartment. At least here, he could watch over her personally.

Bane's eyes roamed the rest of her, noticing how her clothes flaunted her female frame, making him desire to feel her close again. Especially with his mask off once again. He could smell her clearly without the metal confinement. The smell of her hair and light perfume were subtle, and he enjoyed it. It was enticing, and soft - something he never experienced, even before he needed the mask when he lived in the Pit. It just made her more attractive in his eyes, and she was already quite so.

He smirked to himself as he realized that she tantalized him. And it wasn't even intentional on her end.

He would really have to work on getting used to breathing freely once more. The mask was a good visage to the outside world, and it usually frightened others to Bane's pleasing. But he was dependent on the way it numbed his body. Without the mask on, his body would ache with a chilling discomfort. But it might be worth his efforts to control his pain through other methods…he wanted to act on this tantalizing paramour that was Amelia.

He watched her, and how she looked tired. He would refrain from questioning her for now, although he wanted his answers. She also did not glow in a way one would if they had recently interacted with someone of their great interest. Which meant that whatever Jeff was, it was more than likely nothing to fret over. Bane would let her sleep then, as she had already sat down on the cot while she continued to speak with Zachary.

Her eyes glanced over to Bane, who raised a brow in return. She frequented those glances, and would always glance away with some form of a timid smile when he challenged her. He enjoyed challenging those glances she stole...at first it was a reaction on his end that was just asking what she was looking at, but he eventually grew to, more or less, enjoy her reactions. He smirked as she looked down once more with a coy smile, and he too removed his eyes from her.

He would still approach her though, just not yet. Especially if she chose to let Jeff escort once more.

* * *

Amelia walked up her apartment stairs, sighing to herself.

At least it was Friday, and night time too. Which meant a weekend free of Jeff.

Everything had gone according to plan that day – she distracted the guardsmen at the stock exchange like Bane wanted, saw the truck pull up that Barsad said was the league's, and even watched it leave with little trouble at all. It was actually more uneventful than she imagined.

The one thing that didn't go according to plan was staying late to do some work for her boss. She also didn't plan on Jeff staying late once again either. Or asking her out on a date this time.

She sighed with frustration once more.

On Thursday Jeff finally asked why she took a cab, to which she said her car was broken. And of course he offered to drive her instead of her having to pay money (which she wasn't since it was a league driver), but Jeff didn't know. And that was just it. He didn't know anything. So Amelia did what she thought she had to do to keep him from knowing, so she rode with him.

And just an hour ago, he did the same thing, and he even offered to take her out to dinner on a date that following day. She of course refused, but did so nicely. It's not that she wasn't flattered, it was just there was literally no way she could even entertain the idea. She was working for an illegal army of mercenaries, and had a taboo attraction to its leader. It was just best for Jeff if he left her alone.

She reached her door, ready to see Zachary and go to the sewers. He had been there every day this week, fully ready for her. She was even ready to vent to him about Jeff, and how she hoped she clearly delivered the message to him.

But Zachary wasn't there. The person that _was_ there made her heart flutter nervously.

It was Bane.

She held her breath at seeing the fearsome mercenary standing across the room, waiting for her as if he knew the perfect time to arrive. She smiled nervously as she turned to shut the door. _Why is he here instead of Zachary_…

"No mask for this rendezvous?" she asked kindly, wanting to appear like she was in control of her thoughts. Although that was almost an impossibility, as her thoughts roamed her mind like caged animals being freed for the first time in their lives.

Especially because Bane was maskless once more.

"It is healthy to smell fresh air every now and again. Most of my life the freshest air was when it rained, muting the dust in the air," he said, eyes unchanging with their hardened furrow.

"Oh…" she said, her thoughts momentarily wondering what he had still yet to experience. "Well, you really should try outside the city. It's even fresher in the rural areas," she said with a faint smile as she laid her bag down on the counter. She hoped he would lose that glare that he had…

"Perhaps one day, but that is not why I am here. You are deliberately avoiding the men that are supposed to be helping you home. And in fact...are allowing others to do the job for them," Bane said, his eyes scolding, his handsome jaw clenching as it accentuated his lips and male jawline. Even angry, Amelia found him handsome.

"I know…I'm sorry...Jeff watches me sometimes when I leave, and he thought it was weird that I pay for a cab, so he offered me a ride. I don't want him to know anything, so I took his offer. I just didn't want him getting suspicious," Amelia said, feeling stuck in her predicament as she took slow steps toward him, stopping a few feet away.

"He still seems rather attached to you," Bane accused, although he seemed to believe her previous words as his eyes lost some of the scolding. But the furrow was ever-present.

"Well...yes, he is interested, but I told him I'm not at all interested. He was embarrassed and said alright, but he at least wanted to take me home one more time," she said, nervously returning her eyes to Bane's.

"Clarify your definition of interested," Bane said with an unblinking stare, not wanting to lose any details, folding his arms into his tight black shirt as it accentuated his robust upper half.

"Well…he wanted to take me to dinner, tomorrow night. For a date. But I said no. I just told him I don't date anymore, and that I wasn't interested at all…so hopefully he'll leave me alone," she said. Jeff was supposed to just be something normal at work, a good partner for articles, not create problems outside of it.

"If he does not back down from you, I will personally deliver the message to him myself. You do not need someone watching you this closely, especially him," Bane said, and by the tone to his voice, Amelia could tell she would receive no other warning. She would have to somehow tell Jeff to leave her alone for good, maybe even start acting not so kind towards him. Just to be safe. She just hated being a bad guy when it didn't call for it. Jeff was innocent, and she didn't want to punish him for it. But Bane was right, and she didn't need Jeff's prying eyes. Journalists were exceptionally good with prying eyes.

"Alright. I'll make sure to let him know," she said with obedience as Bane's eyes infiltrated her mind, or so it felt. But then he nodded.

"Then go get your things for the weekend. I will be the one taking you down tonight," Bane said, seemingly pleased for now. Although she heard the annoyance loud and clear. He did not like Jeff escorting her. The logistics behind it were quite obvious though – she didn't need connection right now to him. The less that people cared about her, the better.

She nodded and walked past him with a faint smile, as he was outside her bedroom door. He continued to watch her all the while until she passed him.

She looked around her room for what she wanted. Even concentrating on this was hard, as all she thought about was Bane a few feet behind her.

As she looked around, she heard the dullest sound of something clanking on metal coming from outside, freezing her attention. It was faint, but definitely real. She immediately thought to her fire escape. She realized the window upstairs was unlocked since Zachary started using it. She hoped there wasn't going to be another robbery in her apartment complex, especially since whoever was out there sounded like they were targeting hers unit...

Her eyes moved to Bane, wondering if he heard the same thing. Bane was already peering in her room when she turned around, his eyes dark and unblinking, and his stare latched on to her ceiling with a calculating furrow. Then the sound of her window on the second floor gently sliding open filled the dead air.

Amelia held her breath as she barely heard the sound of footsteps, and might have even missed it if she wasn't listening for it. Whoever was sneaking in obviously had accomplished this multiple times before. Although she felt little, if any fear at all. Bane was here, and she would always pick him as a body guard over anyone else, any day.

Amelia expected Bane to challenge the intruder, to be annoyed with the break in and do away with him. It was obvious the person inside was attempting to use great stealth, as their steps were slow and careful, which meant it wasn't someone familiar. But Bane wasn't acting as Amelia anticipated. He was acting different. Like he knew who was intruding. Bane, surprisingly with almost little noise, fully moved in her room until he stopped near her closet as he looked to it, eyes continuously plotting.

Bane turned off her lights after motioning for her to move to him with his hand. She quietly moved in the darkness, easily guided by the lights from her living room as her door was left open. Shutting it would only draw attention to the space. She stopped near Bane, who continued to listen in on whoever was coming.

Bane's eyes had seemingly changed in an instant. They hardened as the military man inside fully took over. Something about Bane's actions made Amelia think he fully knew who was inside at this point, and he was scheming.

She didn't shy away from standing close to him, enjoying his protective stance and body. If Bane wasn't facing this intruder head on, it was not a normal intruder. And who would make Bane watch, not with fear, but with desire to spy, or with a desire to remain hidden from?

Then footsteps were heard on the stairs. Bane didn't even look to her when he placed a protective hand on her waist. She was thankful for the darkness, as she blushed rather fiercely when he did this. Her eyes were glued to his, judging what was happening to the best of her ability.

"Amelia, I know you are here. I watched you enter. Come out. We have things to discuss," commanded a deep, rough voice that made her jolt when the intruder called her name.

As if it was the cue Bane was waiting for, Bane's hand on her tightened as she felt him immediately pull her into him, moving the two of them into her closet in a fluid, quiet motion. Luckily her closet was empty on this side, since most of her things were still in her suit cases from living in her parent's house.

Bane shut the closet door with a silence that seemed to defy logic, displaying the side of him that was accomplished in stealth. Bane placed Amelia behind him in a defensive manner, although she didn't move far from him. In fact, she rested a portion of her body on his arm that held her back as she was nervous. She didn't recognize that voice and it admittedly scared her with the way it called her out. And luckily for Amelia, Bane seemed to not care in the slightest at this closeness.

Bane looked down to his phone that he pulled out, conducting a quick act on it that Amelia couldn't see. Then his phone was gone, and back in his pocket.

The intruder walked in her bedroom and she did everything in her ability to calm her breathing. She could see through her closet door as it was an older one, fashioned like blinds turned into a door. It was actually the stereotypical door used in horror movies, to which Amelia smiled nervously about. _Of course it is_... And she had seen too many horror movies where the hiding female breathed just a little too loud, and she didn't want that to be her. It actually helped that Bane was motionless, as if none of this phased him. She fed off of his confidence.

But her fear turned into confusion and astonishment as she saw who was inside when the intruder turned around, letting the light from her living room shine on him.

It was Batman.

Batman snuck in her apartment, and called her out.

And although Bane remained hidden, Amelia could tell if Batman dared to open this closet door, Bane would not refrain himself from attacking. She sighed internally, realizing there was only a few feet and a closet door separating what could be one of the most epic showdowns in Gotham's history.

Then Amelia lightly shook as the loud cracking of gunfire filled the alleyway right outside her apartment, along with a frail shout of '_help me!_'

Sure enough, it caught Batman's attention, along with the tiniest muffled voice of an older male speaking into Batman's ear piece, as if warning him to something.

She heard Batman breath hotly through his nose as he moved back to the living room. "We will meet again, Amelia."

The gunfire continued, and it made Batman climb her stairs with more speed. A few seconds after they heard him leave the apartment, Bane moved with craft out the closet and out of her bedroom, removing his defensive stance from her. She mentally noted she needed to bolt her window shut. Zachary could just take the back door from now on.

Amelia followed Bane, slightly nervous to be left alone. She couldn't believe that in this situation that Bane felt more like the protector and Batman felt more like the villain. She stopped halfway up the stairs, letting Bane have his space with this scenario. She heard Bane lock the window for her as she waited on the stairs. When she heard him coming back, she asked in a quiet voice of disturbance, "Why was Batman in my apartment?"

"He believes himself to be a detective, prying for information. Undoubtedly for your brother and his connection to the league, as I am sure that the masked vigilante has caught on that things are not as they seem in Gotham," Bane said as he rounded the stairs, his rich voice filling the air. Bane spoke with little respect for Batman.

"Will he really come back?" she asked with apprehension. She _surely_ didn't need Batman on her. Not after his 8 year hiatus. She refused to be his first target.

"More than likely, as he is persistent. Although I wish not to engage with him just yet. It would ruin what I have planned," Bane said as he began to descend the stairs. "And to best avoid him, you are moving down with us. Permanently, until the siege," he said as he passed her, his eyes deep inside his own mind with a contemplative furrow.

"Really?" she asked, unsure if this was a good or bad thing.

"Are you not bothered by a grown man in a bat suit sneaking in to your apartment at night, going through your things?" he asked with mockery, stopping at the bottom of the stairs, turning his head toward Amelia as his eyes penetrated her once more. They seemed to penetrate with more force without his mask, his exposed face adding to his display of emotion. She thought that, alongside his great irritation, that there was a hint of concern.

"Well, perhaps more so than a mercenary sneaking in at night," she said softly and with a smile, realizing that, on paper, Bane was no better. And yet she didn't think twice about him sneaking in here.

His eyes seemed to really consider what she just said, obviously thinking many things at once. His furrowed brow never changed, but his eyes seemed to understand that her tone suggested that, despite knowing who Bane was, she was anything but bothered by his appearance in her apartment.

"I have access if I want it," he responded ardently, about to turn back around. Amelia chuckled lightly to herself.

"I guess you do," she mumbled, more to herself as she looked down. Acknowledging she liked Bane coming in to check on her. In reality, he had broken in, and she still had yet to be bothered by this. There was something she enjoyed about him being in her space. It felt anything but intrusive.

"And what does that mean?" he asked with a drawl, regaining curiosity in his furrow as he turned around completely, cocking his head lightly to the side.

"Nothing…" she said with the same nervous smile, resorting back to her usual defense. Although this time, she almost didn't hold back as she was about to blurt out what was on her mind. She was worried she would have little grace with her words, and bit her tongue to refrain from embarrassing herself.

"I find that hard to believe," he said with the same curious furrow as he slowly, and with emphasis, climbed each step until there was only one step between them, allowing her to gain a foot in height as she came to his chin. There was a serious stare connecting their eyes, Amelia unsure on what to say, until she looked down with a larger smile on her face.

Even with him practically admitting that he was interested in her on some level, she felt like to cross that line was like climbing the most impossible mountain. Almost, anyway.

She felt her heart thumping in her chest, and a little seed of courage began to sprout. It was quickly wanting to retreat, but Amelia used it as she thought it wouldn't kill her to admit _something_.

"I just…I don't really mind you being in my apartment, is all," she said quietly while she engaged in a fierce battle not to blush nervously. Having an interest in a man was one thing, and created its own nervous butterflies. But having interest in _Bane_…well, it was an entirely different level of nerves.

She looked up to him, omitting confidence that was completely made up. She saw his brow raise in major contemplation while his piercing gaze bore into her, as if she just opened up doors that Bane would refuse to let close.

_Oh yeah, this is way more nerve-wracking_…

Especially since his eyes were slightly different now. They hadn't softened, and still retained that trained mercenary gleam to them, but they seemed to focus on the fact that they were somewhere else in this moment. Somewhere unrelated to the league or Gotham. Somewhere that was private, and that would prevent themselves from being intruded upon.

"And what about in general?" he asked with a drawl to accompany his deeper voice, his brown eyes unblinking.

Then he took another step up on the stairs, raising himself while bringing him closer to her, using his dark towering figure over her once more.

"Well…it's the same thing for in general," she said. Her consciousness told her that this was wrong, to speak freely of what she thought of Bane. She knew he would forget no word that she spoke, especially on this subject matter, but she couldn't deny the part in her that wanted to feed his desire to know. His eyes continued to change, and this time, they seemed to open slightly as if realizing he wanted to seize this moment.

"Indeed, I hope it is…" he said with the same ambiguous gleam in his eyes that continued to make her wonder what was going on inside his head, as he did well to hide most of his thoughts from his face.

The little air that was between them seemed to have changed, especially with his face less than a foot away from hers. Their eyes began to lose focus on each other's, and began to glance over the face before them, considering what this new mood meant. Batman sneaking in felt like it was eons ago as she moved her eyes back to his for an understanding of what he was thinking. Her heart thumped even stronger, as if it was on complete overdrive.

She was lost in awe at the closeness to this man, taking in the small details of the structure in his exposed face, how tempting his broad lips were. She knew this could either be one of the most interesting things she would ever experience, or this could go terribly, terribly wrong. This was Bane. He was a mercenary king. He killed like it was shaking hands, and he wore the emotional sensitivity of a drill instructor.

Then they both slowly leaned in, in very subtle ways as if their desires were in control, the air in front of them dwindling until less than inch lied between them. There was a momentary hesitation when they reached this close proximity, as clearly this could never be undone if they continued to lean further.

But then she felt his warm breath on her lips. And she wanted _more._

Perhaps he felt the same, because only seconds later his lips fell onto hers, and she was right in her fanciful thoughts about their softness, despite being attached to a man like Bane.

After a long moment of this physical connection, their lips parted, only slightly, as if to see what the other was thinking. She hoped he was just as desirous as she was.

It was when their eyes moved back to each other's, to physically see the wanting in their eyes, that Bane came in stronger as his soft, commanding lips draped hers with little warning. This time the kiss was with more fervor, pressing harder into her lips as they slowly, but ardently moved together. She was lost in the organic movements of their kissing that she didn't even register that his hand had placed itself on her lower back, at least not until he pushed her into him, lessening the little space between them and deepening the kiss.

The kissing seemed timeless, and Amelia didn't even know how long they engaged in this moment for. She just wanted it to continue for as long as Bane could stand it. She couldn't suppress a small sound as Bane pushed harder on her back, pushing her into him in a way only a man could with some kind of forceful grace. The front of her body pressed into his, and she was thankful that it was uncovered from his military dressings, save for that black shirt of his. He let out his own deep rumble in return to hers, obviously enticed. Her hands slowly moved upward and around his neck as the kissing grew more impassioned.

The pressure on his hand increased, almost in approval of her trailing hands, tightening the space between their bodies until it seemed that there was no more to be found, the kiss becoming even deeper. He gained control over her with this closeness and turned her to the side, pressing her against the stair wall as he fully enveloped her in his fearsome build. She couldn't move away even if she wanted to, even if she tried with all her might. Although leaving this situation was the last thing on her mind...

The sound of their increased breathing and battling of their lips filled the air around them. Whatever forbidden act was being committed, it surely didn't bother her at the moment. She ignored who Bane was as a mercenary tyrant, and just focused in on who he was right now. And right now, he was just purely enticing. It wasn't fair his hands were so strong and masculine with their hold on her, or the way he smelled and kissed. He had so much power in him, and she could really feel it in this closeness, and she especially registered his ability to control her in whatever way he pleased if he so desired.

Bane broke from the kiss and planted a deep trail of his warm breath and commanding lips down her jawline, digging into her skin with his kissing as he explored every curve of her neck. While he passionately kissed her neck, both of his hands firmly pressed into her body as he completely pulled her into him. Then his hands roamed her further like he was mapping out her curvature. She loved his touch on her waist and back, the way his fingers would pull on parts of her clothing, and pull on her body with pure strength and force.

She let out another pleasurable sound into his ear as his desire for her completely entranced her. And not to mention the way he kissed at her neck... _I'm losing myself to this man_…she thought hopelessly to herself. _And I really, really like it_. He let a quick rumble vibrate against her skin as his hands pushed and tightened against her body at hearing her desirous sound right next to his ear.

_"I swear I saw Batman on his batbike. I wouldn't lie mom_," said a small, young voice in the hallway as the sound of feet climbing the hallway stairs interrupted the rather intense session between Bane and Amelia. This momentarily woke Amelia up. Her apartment was old, and in this building, essentially everything in the hallway could be heard by everyone.

"_You weren't even old enough to remember him_," said a female voice, more than likely the youngster's mother.

The footsteps were gone moments later, but it was enough for Bane to slow down his movements, ceasing the kissing as his cheek came back to hers, his hands freezing in their almost possessive positions, the sound of his free and intoxicated breath in her ear.

"I suppose it is wise to move you now," Bane's deep voice rumbled in her ear, sending pleasurable chills in her veins.

"If we have to," she said with a crooked smile. _What happened just now_…

"Gather things you will need for the weekend, then. You are not coming back up here until Monday, when you can gather more," Bane instructed as he pulled away, hesitating momentarily when his face was in front of her before finally letting his arms fall back to his side.

"Alright," Amelia responded quietly with a reluctant smile as she glanced back up to him.

"There are outlets if you need electrical items. And you know of the female bathing area. So bring things accordingly," Bane said as he motioned for her to move with his head, although the look in his eyes was less commanding. They had a subtle glaze to them, as if he was just as reluctant. But she realized there might be people waiting on him, wondering if there was any more Batman issues.

Amelia immediately missed his presence around her as she followed his order for her to pack. There was something completely enthralling about being wrapped into his body that was so dominating and protective. She walked down the stairs, turning into her room as she let a nervous smile take over her face.

She packed her laptop, its charger, her phone and its charger, a book, undergarments, some clothes and beauty supplies all into her backpack. She had gotten very skilled at packing things in an orderly manner.

She slung the bag over her shoulder as she walked out into the living room about ten minutes later, eyes latching on to Bane who was sitting on her couch, resting his elbows on his knees. Bane's eyes moved to her as soon as she came into view, prompting him to rise and move for the front door.

_The front door_. She immediately realized he might be seen.

She was about to ask what he was doing. But then she also realized – he had no mask on. He was identified _by_ his mask, not without it. He probably just looked like some immense biker/militia man that came to visit her. She just followed him out the front door, locking it behind her, following Bane to the back exit and eventually to the manhole.

There was a man in mercenary clothes outside – although they were more civilian styled – and he stood to attention when Bane made his appearance. "Her bag, to which you will return when we reach our destination," Bane ordered to the man in his stringent voice, who immediately moved to Amelia, waiting for her to hand him her bag. She handed it to him as she followed Bane.

They silently climbed down the manhole and were greeted by Barsad and a few others. Barsad even had Bane's mask, to which he handed to his boss almost immediately. Amelia smiled to herself, thinking it would be nice to optionally choose to breathe this air. Bane placed it on his face once more, donning his persona before confronting his underground mass of private soldiers.

"What all did he see?" Bane asked Barsad with the familiar metallic edge, moving his eyes back to the manhole entry to see if everyone was ready.

"I sent two of our men running to make it look like it was just two thugs while the rest of us came back down in here before Batman got to the alleyway. We tampered with his bike. It's pretty advanced technology. We wanted him to worry, and apparently it worked," Barsad reported.

Amelia noticed Bane's fingers did an annoyed twitch, but he seemed as pleased as he ever would be with that information, and turned to walk forward with a nod. Everyone followed his lead, especially Amelia, who felt out of place with these men. She watched Bane's body move from behind, and how it swayed with power and control. It was so strange to think she used to be so afraid of it, and now, even when it was still fearsome, she felt mostly attraction for it. Although she did not underestimate his power, and she would still do what she could to not anger him.

"Was he is in there long?" Barsad finally asked as they walked.

"Not as long as he wanted to be," Bane replied. Barsad nodded as the sound of feet on the pavement filled the corridors once more.

"And Daggett called. He wanted to meet with us again," Barsad said, as if this was news he knew Bane would not want to hear.

"When," Bane asked plainly, and almost with a hint of a growl. Amelia remembered the skinny businessman that was with Talia on Dent Day. She wondered what he was doing with Bane.

"He said he wants us as soon as we can get over there."

"If we must. Although he is beginning to resemble a spineless dependent," Bane said with an obvious growl this time, and Amelia bet if she could see Bane's eyes, they would be consumed with that lethal glare he wore so perfectly.

They eventually passed through the mass of men, who all watched Bane as if he were a leader of a great nation until they reached the officious area of the League's top members.

Amelia stopped at her area to see Zachary sitting on the floor by all of his things, cleaning his gun. The mercenary behind her placed her bag on her cot as she sat down on it, watching Bane discuss something in private with Barsad. Then Bane rounded a few men together as he walked through the exiting corridor, not even glancing over to her or Zachary. Amelia realized Bane must truly not like this man named Daggett if he carried himself with this much vexation.

When Bane left, Amelia explained everything that transpired to Zachary, while conveniently leaving out that her and Bane engaged in a very intimate moment. She still couldn't believe that that was real.

Once Zachary seemed ready for his sleep, Amelia replayed what happened between her and Bane over and over. Her heart raced at times when she thought about what this meant for future interactions. Would this continue? And how _far_ would it continue? Was it just a physical thing? And what would Amelia do if it continued, and if she continued to _enjoy_ it…because she _really_ enjoyed it...

Through the thoughts her mind weaved, she eventually reminded herself who Bane truly was, and that Monday was the perfect reminder of what he was really here for. It would remind her that all of this was real. That the League of Shadows here to do something momentous to Gotham.

Because on Monday, Bane was going to attack the stock exchange, and do so publicly, as he said. On Monday, people would be aware that there indeed was some deep trouble brewing for Gotham. And Amelia was engaging in something very interesting with the ruler of it all. The duality in her continued to battle, and it was only growing stronger. There was no ignoring that a part in her wanted Bane. And there was also no ignoring that Bane might not be someone her parents, or a majority of people, would approve of.

But she almost didn't care.

She would never forget how he had been kind to her in times when he truly didn't need to be…she couldn't ignore that, and it only fueled her interest in Bane.

And then she realized she was going to have to endure an entire weekend, stuck in this spot, only a good few feet away from Bane. Her nerves began to eat at her when she wondered how things would be once he returned. Especially since he sort of left this area with little acknowledgment of what just happened between them.

The pattering of feet and quiet whispers woke Amelia up once she finally found herself able to sleep. Her eyes immediately found the backside of Bane as he walked back to his ruling, isolated corner that seemed to have its own force field that kept others out.

She watched him walk about, briefly going through something on his desk before sitting on his cot, his eyes heavy in thought as his furrowed glare looked down to the floor. His right hand twirled its fingers every now and again in what appeared to be annoyance. Amelia watched him as he sat there, and she wondered what all he knew. About what he had planned for Gotham. About his past and just what he went through to become who he was. And what he had planned for her.

His head and eyes began to move about, examining the area as he straightened his back, obviously taking a deep, thoughtful breath. But then, as if he saw out of his peripheral that she was staring, his eyes latched on to hers without warning, the rest of his body motionless. Amelia's eyes came to full alert when they locked on his. His eyes remained unblinking on her, just watching as his head slowly turned to her. Now, with other external things momentarily subdued, he seemed to be acknowledging that they had both indeed interacted in a fanciful manner. His stare was subtle, and yet it wasn't at all. It was just his eyes that gave her attention, and yet they seemed to speak to her in that foreign language once more.

Amelia eventually moved her head back into her pillow, crookedly smiling into it. _What is he thinking over there_...

She took a deep, calm breath and craftily moved her hair so it wouldn't be in her eyes as she looked back up. Bane's eyes were still on her, and he had fully moved his body to face her, raising his brow as his eyes permeated into hers.

But so as not to fluster her further, he eventually looked down with what appeared to be a smirk. He even lied down on his cot, demonstrating pure muscle control as he did this with agility that was only second nature to him. He rested the upper portion of his back and head on the crates behind him. He reached his muscled arm up to something, and his eyes moved back in her direction once more before his hand was clearly reaching to a light switch, as the light in his corner turned off.

She smiled and chuckled to herself as she huddled back under the blanket. He could be watching her and she wouldn't even know it. She did her best to fall asleep, but her mind continued to wonder if Bane had his eyes on her in that dark corner…and if he did, what was he thinking...

* * *

**So….how bout that?! Not too much of a cliffhanger there, to spare a few of you! XD But what about that kiss, eh? You guys finally got one! Wasn't that a fun scene? XD _Do tell me what you think_! And what about that Talia and Bane scene? I don't think Talia is going to like Amelia once she learns more of Bane and Amelia. And the stock market scene is in the next chapter, and Bane will finally be public. I wonder how that will change Amelia's views on things? Especially once Gotham falls to Bane's control…she's definitely got a lot to think about!**

**Needless to say, there is A LOT of, interesting, things in store for Bane and Amelia, and I assure it shall be _very_ interesting ;D**

**_So leave some more of those wonderful reviews guys! I always look forward to them after I publish a chapter :D_**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello!**

**Wow! Thanks for the reviews/adds/favs! Seriously! And guys…I got 75 reviews now, cause you guys kick ass! I might actually get 80 with this one…you guys are amazing! *happy sigh* I just can't believe I got this awesome support, it means the world to me :) But really, I love seeing what you guys think! I write this for you just as much for me, and I seriously giggle like a mad woman when I see what you guys think. I love my fans!**

**This is a good one! Got some Bane monologue in here, as relationships take two people! So we need to see what's going on inside of him. **

**Respond to guest reviews –  
****Alexee – **_Thank you so much for the review! I am so glad you love this story and love looking forward to your reviews! :D And Bane may change a few things for Amelia, but that shall be revealed later ;D Hopefully you like this one!_

**Please review my fellow fans! I seriously love it :D and you guys :)**

**And happy mother's day tomorrow for all the mommys out there!**

**Happy Reading :)**

* * *

It was Sunday, although the weekend to Amelia just felt like one, extremely long day down in the sewers.

Amelia scooted to lean back on the wall while she waited for Zachary on her cot. She wondered what Zachary would bring her, as he set off to grab them some food for dinner.

Apparently in the sewers a lot of the members ate MREs, which were dishes the military used. They were easily packaged and portable. Although, the officers ate different food. Luckily Amelia was treated to the same delicacy, like poptarts for breakfast that Zachary loved to eat. There was a small kitchenette area somewhere, although Amelia had yet to see it. And calling it a kitchenette was a euphemism. Really there was just a small fridge and a large freezer that a few of the officers wanted, and a microwave with boxes that acted like a pantry.

Zachary eventually returned with two frozen meals cooked from the microwave, some plastic silverware and water. She thanked him as he sat next to her.

They began to eat in silence as Amelia stared blankly at Bane's empty corner. She hadn't really engaged in any form of conversation or physical interaction with Bane since Friday. She worried for a split moment that he was ignoring her. Like he had won and got what he wanted, and would just call on her when the mood struck him.

She was only able to alleviate these fears when, in the small times he was around, he would occasionally look over to her. His look was still ambiguous, and Amelia still had yet to fully decipher the different gazes of Bane. But one thing was clear in his eyes when he stared over the past few days - he always had an undertone of something related to Friday humming behind his eyes, and it would send pleasurable shivers down her spine, to be closely followed with nervous goosebumps. The kind of goosebumps that could only be felt with those eyes. Bane was already notorious for his eyes speaking where his face couldn't, and notorious for how they permeated more than others…so when he would momentarily strike her with one of those fierce looks, it was almost just as intense as a lethal stare.

Thinking of Bane while eating got her mind focusing back on more normal topics at hand, so they wouldn't eat in total silence.

"What does Bane do for dinner down here?" she asked as she took a bite of her food. She had yet to see Bane eat down here. Of course normal conversation for Amelia even focused around Bane...

"He eats separate meals. He is actually particular about his diet, sometimes even meticulous. Well, you remember his dinners – always larger portions. But he likes to micro manage his food most of the time. You got to when bulking up, and he needs to with things coming around the corner," Zachary said matter of factly as he drank his water.

Amelia found immediate, and surprised interest at this information. A man like Bane ate with a controlled diet? She did remember her dinners for him were always larger in portion…but she never gave thought to what he ate all day. She smiled inwardly at the thought of Bane maybe skiving off his diet just to eat her meals, to enjoy a home cooked dinner. He _had_ said he enjoyed that delicacy.

"So where is Bane right now…If it's dinner time," she asked, wondering where he disappeared to. And what kind of 'meticulous' things he ate.

"Why you interested?" Zachary asked with a raise of his brow as he chewed his food.

"Well, he _is_ the boss. I'm just curious," she said with a defensive tone. It was true though. Aside from every confusing thing she felt for Bane, it was still interesting to her to wonder what he did all day. He was like the thickest book that only got better with each page, reading fervently in what appeared to be a never ending tale.

"Well, if he isn't here, then that means he is either in Gotham doing things – which I shall remain silent about – or he is at the make shift dojo-slash-workout room," Zachary said as he took another large bite.

"There is a gym here?" Amelia asked with doubt, and her voice a little high pitched with surprise. Zachary chuckled at her use of word to describe what they built down here.

"It's not L.A. fitness, or even that crappy gym down the street – but it works. It's just to keep the members trained, you know? To keep us in shape. Bane uses it a lot. He likes to workout, obviously. I think it calms his mind or something, like maybe he used to do it in the Pit. Although…don't go near him when he's in his zone. It's fucking intimidating. You've only seen he stoic-leader-Bane. But damn...when he fights, _really_ fights, like when the guys punches back...well, let's just say he's not just fearsome...he's _unforgiving,"_ Zachary said as Amelia's eyes widened at first, but then a curled a crooked smile took her face.

She wondered what that man looked like working out in this apparent gym, training to be the warrior Zachary spoke highly and gravely of. It must be daunting to no ends, like Zachary said. And also incredibly wonderful to look at. She could only imagine the way his muscles must flex, and the sheen he might get after a long training session, or him getting a look of pure grit in his eyes at the end of a last rep that stemmed from nothing but complete testosterone and aggression…

"You okay there sport?" Zachary asked with unfiltered mockery as he lied his tray down. Amelia blushed. How long had she been staring with a dumb smile on her face?

"Oh, yeah of course," she retorted way too quickly to hide her thoughts, "Was just picturing what this place must look like," she said in a poor attempt to cover her thoughts as she drank her cold water to cool her burning insides.

"It's on the way to the women's bathroom area," Zachary said absently with a chuckle, as if suggesting it would be easy to take a peek if she wanted.

"Oh…really?" she asked with raised brows, considering these thoughts. Her nosy side crept up in the wondering of what was in there. Maybe Bane was still in there…

"Again, it's really nothing. It's just like these areas, just has stuff inside to make it more 'workout' appropriate. Got a lot of beefcakes in this league that like to keep their bodies in top shape. It was in high demand, and of course Bane didn't mind," Zachary said.

"Is that where _you_ go sometimes?" she asked. Zachary still looked rather muscular, and she knew when he did martial arts he had to train for hours on end.

"Yup. I train my martial arts in there about 4-5 hours, six days a week. Spar sometimes too. Honestly, it's just nice to pass time there. Keeps guy's tempers down. We're gonna need good fighters…although don't worry about that," he covered at the end, and based on his tone, she knew no matter how hard she pushed he wouldn't tell her. So she just refocused back on the gym and on Bane.

"Well now this place sounds interesting," she said. It was like the teacher's lounge in high school, and she wanted to see what the league looked like when they weren't in mercenary clothes or ready to kill.

"Well I can show you if you're that interested, although you're not allowed inside. The guys would just stare at you. Even the few females that dare venture in there get stared at, and some of them look like dudes," Zachary said. Amelia chuckled.

"Oh whatever. I don't need to see it that bad. It's just like you guys built a city down here," she said with as she absently twirled her hair after she put her empty food tray down.

"Kind of, actually. Got a lot of people," Zachary said as he raised himself from his seat.

"Here, I'll take your tray. Wanna go to the chick bathroom now? I can take you, you always seem to go after you eat," Zachary said. She smirked and nodded. He talked like such a guy, but she missed it. She truly missed it.

She stretched her body and followed him. She did her business and washed her hands, still moderately surprised and pleased that they had built this amenity. The bathroom area was mostly vacant aside from the siblings. Everyone else must be busy with other things. Most likely dinner.

As they walked back, a very worn out, dark skinned male with no shirt on came out of one of the corridors, and immediately moved to Zachary when he saw him. "Hey Zachary, got a minute? A few of us guys were talking about some things. Wanna run it by an officer. You'd probably wanna hear this too."

"Sorry. Another time. I can't leave my sister. She goes where I go, and I'm not letting her go in the gym. Find another officer," Zachary said with more authority in his voice than she was used to him using. The gym? This guy must have come from there. This was too perfect.

"She can wait outside with the guards. Plus, Marcus' form kind of sucks," the man began with a jabbing chuckle, "You should give him pointers, and we can talk while you do." Amelia wanted to tell Zachary to go.

She sighed to herself. Being in the sewers has sadly reduced her to seeking spying on Bane as forms of entertainment.

She mentally slapped herself. Since when did she behave like she was in high school again, checking out the star athlete? Plus, this was _Bane_. She couldn't let herself get this interested in him. Even if he kissed in a way she hadn't been kissed before…as if she was the sweetest candy he ever tasted…and completely controlled her with his body and hands…

"What's it about?" Zachary asked with thinning patience, waking Amelia up. _Wow…I've really gotta get fresh air soon_…

"Well can't go into detail here…but it's related to…you know…the thing we discussed before," the guy said in a quieter voice.

Something sparked in Zachary's eyes.

"Ten minutes, and then I'm taking Millie back. Got it?" Zachary said as he motioned for Amelia to come. Now, with them actually going there, she was nervous. It was one thing to just absently think about what this place was like, and it was another to physically go there. She began to wonder what Bane would think if he saw her. Would he be mad?

But it was too late now, as she when she followed, the sound of grunting, metal clanking, bags being punched, and sporadic yelling related to sparring was growing louder down this corridor. Eventually they rounded a corner and she saw two mercenaries with guns patrolling the area. Zachary told them to keep guard over Amelia, and sternly told her not to step a pinky toe inside as he turned into a wide archway, going inside. She nodded as she stood next to the guarded entry.

When the guards finally seemed to lift their attention from her, realizing she wasn't going to do anything but stand there, she peeked in.

It was very plain, and rather large. It just looked like any other sewer room, more oblong than square with concrete all around and dim lighting. Clearly they had just altered it so it would accommodate this physical need, as the equipment inside, the small dojo mat and seating areas made it different. There were about thirty men in there, all going hard and strong. All looking intimidating. Yeah, it made sense as to why the league would accommodate this – to keep these men pumped with this aggression, and promoting strong bodies all the while. There was so much testosterone and grunting that Amelia worried the room would reject her like two opposite ends of a magnet.

Then she saw something she momentarily forgot was the main attraction, over in his own area – _Bane_. She immediately felt her palms clam as she completely felt like she was spying.

And he was shirtless. Amelia let out a breath as she saw his body looked like it _was_ glistening faintly in the light. But she wasn't to get a show, as he looked to be done. And he still had his mask on, but it clicked right away - it must be easier to workout with a numbing agent. If he was still dealing with pain, it might hurt to workout. His scar on his back was visible once more, and her mind absorbed into where it came from. And if it pained him often.

Her eyes stared hard on his rippling neck muscles after lingering on his scar. She clenched her fist to regain her composure. Amelia almost forgot that she was just here to wait on Zachary, not gawk at Bane. But she had a hard time tearing her eyes from the mercenary king.

Then Bane slowly turned around, his eyes sharper and locked with a harder glare than normal. They roamed the room as if to take in the male specimens, to judge their progress. Zachary had mentioned once that Bane used to train a good portion the members before their arrival in Gotham. It was one of the major ways he gained such respect and reverence from these men, although Zachary said receiving training instructions from Bane was worse than any form of boot camp.

Amelia saw a small group of men close to Bane motion in her direction. Their eyes moved to her, more in an intrigued manner, as if they now had an audience, to which she felt like disappearing once more. Bane's attention was drawn onto them, and then over to her.

If she was nervous before, she didn't how to classify what this was.

Bane's aggressive, permeating eyes casually glanced over to Amelia, as if he hadn't suspected to see _her, _and when he realized he indeed was staring at her, his eyes locked hard onto her as they widened. Then his eyes antagonistically moved to the men next to him, and from their reactions it seemed he scolded them.

Bane eyed Zachary darkly for a moment before he began to walk toward Amelia, his muscles rippling with movement after working them to extreme ends. Amelia felt blood rushing to her face as it was clear Bane was going to confront her.

Zachary did a double take when he saw Bane approaching Amelia. His chest dropped in a clear sigh as he moved over, but Bane was already a few feet from Amelia.

Bane briskly motioned for Amelia to move away from the entry as he continued walking.

"Why are you here?" Bane asked through his mask as Amelia inadvertently backed into the wall, and Bane did little to keep space between them as he faced her with disapproval for being here, towering over her.

Amelia was momentarily malfunctioning as there was an obvious sheen of sweat now covering his torso, and he smelled like how Zachary used to after working hard all day. But Bane had his own brand of workout smell. His own, clear, distinct, _musk_. Her biology kicked in as she _liked_ it, even if he was dirty and exhausted. Most guys in this state, in Amelia's mind, just needed a shower. But this was different. It was the first time she was actually quite desirous of a sweaty, unkempt male. It was just so…_masculine_. And so _Bane._

"I uh," she began waking up as she looked into Bane's unforgiving eyes. Engaging in these workouts really seemed to amp up his aggression like her brother warned, as his eyes still had that leftover intensity, "Zachary took me to the restrooms, and he had to stop to speak with someone in this area, so I waited for him with the guards."

Bane's eyes languidly blinked with irritation as Zachary now made an appearance, to which Bane glanced over his shoulder to him. "Remain, Zachary. I will escort her back if it is such demanding task for you," Bane said in a deep voice with pure ridicule. Zachary roamed his hand over his face, pulling at his jaw in a defeated way as Bane turned his attention back to Amelia.

He motioned with his eyes for her to move, and so she did. She silently followed him until she reached their area, and she stopped at her cot.

"Come, we have things to discuss," Bane ordered, annoyance still in his tone as he walked to his corner. She swallowed thickly. It was dinner time, which meant barely anyone was around. She felt even more secluded as she looked around – no one. Seriously, where did everyone eat at? It only made this more intense...

She walked, very on edge, near his cot. The cool air of this area – very distinct after being so close to that warm, husky workout room – seemed to dry some of Bane's sheen. Her biological shenanigans were at it again, as normally that would have been something very unappealing, the thought of dry sweat on a body. But it just wasn't, at all, for this fearsome being in front of her. Dare she think it, but it sloshed her mind into the gutters, thinking of what else, other than exercise, could get that man so worked up and sweaty. She bit her lip hard at that thought. _Come on, Amelia. Get yourself together, _the good angel on her shoulder reasoned.

Bane rested his back on one of his nearby pillars near his crates, the coolness of the metal probably cooling his heated body as he seemed to be calming his mind. Then he began to remove his mask, and she watched as if she was going to be given a test on it later. He delicately unbound it, placing it softly on his cot.

He ran his virile hands over the exposed skin and moved his jaw in a stretching, yet masculine manner as he grabbed some water nearby, wrapping those obscene lips on its edge as he drained over half of the bottle. She wondered he must have done before, when he wasn't able to remove it. But she was just glad he had moderately cured his pain, or she wouldn't have been introduced to his thick lips, or that face of his...

"Monday is almost upon us," he began, drawing her attention back to reality, his face moving in her direction with an intense gaze as he rose from the pillar. When he rose, he looked down with an irritated, almost uncomfortable fold of his face. She wondered if anything pained him without his mask on.

He spoke to her as he slowly moved his way over, "It is a pivotal day, and I need you to plant seeds that are fairly easy. I have reasons to suspect the Batman will be teeming to make an appearance. I am threatening to undo his precious city, and I suspect, based on his seeking of you, that he already wants to learn more of the league and I. If, indeed, the Batman unveils himself, you are to act. I want you to reinvigorate the spirit that the citizens once held on Dent's death. Essentially, I want you to re-introduce Batman as the villain at the Gazette when I attack the stock market, so they print related headlines, biasing the citizens. The city needs to hate him for what he was done. It is an easy and quick mentality to establish. But prevalent none the less," Bane said with a rich, deep voice while she watched his mouth move until he was only about a foot in front of her, his musk refilling the area.

"Yeah that shouldn't be hard," Amelia said, regaining concentration back to this new task at hand. It actually sounded easy, although her face fell at the thought of the league finally implementing itself on Gotham. She just wished, somehow, that none of this would happen.

"If it is easy then you should not appear so insecure," Bane challenged, his eyes furrowing downward.

"Oh, um, I am just wondering what is going to happen to Gotham in the near future. I'm not worried about the task though," she reassured, not wanting him to doubt her ability.

"What needs to be done," he said flatly. "Do you fear it?" he asked with a hardened face.

She glanced up to him as she looked at his piercing eyes, "I'm not sure."

His eyes rolled to other places in this sewers as his lips pressed together, always on the watch of his labyrinth, "Fear should not be of your main concern."

"And what about for others?" she asked. _This_ is what ate at her the most. His furrowed eyes rolled back to her.

"Only the corrupt will fall. The Batman failed this city, and in order to save it, extreme measures are required," Bane said with a lower voice, dancing around the subject as his eyes clearly warned her that the subject needed to be dropped.

"Alright," she said quietly, losing herself in his face.

It wasn't hard to let go of the subject, for now anyway. His face entranced her at this close distance. It truly did something to his appearance. Even with the scars, the one on the eyebrow, the faint one under his lip, and maybe even above it, and on his outer jaw…his jaw was so perfect, his face was such a man's face with the way it moved, with his expressions, they way parts of his skin would fold if the right expression came to him. But then the cheesiest thought came to her mind as her eyes trailed to his lips – _his lips are criminal_. It made her faintly smirk with a curl of her lips without realizing it as she looked down, as he was a criminal…with criminal lips. _God I'm dumb_…she thought. This is what attractive men do though. They make her forget how to think properly.

His eyes furrowed down at her smirk as he said with a serious, almost warning tone, "I hope you have a compelling reason for that."

Her face blushed so red that she couldn't look up. "No…no I'm sorry. It's nothing."

The seriousness of this made the blood fall from her face, letting it return to normal. She could get in trouble. _Serious_ trouble. His head moved to the side as he spoke, his brows flexing in a commanding way as his deep voice said, "I am not in the mood to play games, Amelia."

The blood was all gone from her face, and seemed to keep leaving it as she almost blanched.

"I know, I'm really sorry," she said with obedience, not answering him.

"I did not recognize that I needed to inform you not to leer in my face when discussing imperative topics related to the league," he continued to warn as he moved even closer to her. _Oh damn_…she was so stupid. How was she to tell him she was momentarily attracted to him, and couldn't think straight?

"No…no I know. I promise…it was, um…not related to the league. It was a, um…an inappropriate thought," she said with a heavy breath as she glanced a look to him.

His piercing eyes raised a brow, halfway releasing his furrow as he asked after a silent minute, "What constitutes as inappropriate?" He took a step into her, his face still undecided on whether to be irritated or not with her, depending on her response.

"I can't answer that…my face might permanently turn red," she said before she realized it.

Bane smirked, but it was not a 'oh that's alright' smirk, like she had hoped for. It instead was accompanied with that look he frequented over the past few days, and her heart fluttered. His eyes moved to look at the area – still empty – before they returned to her, penetrating her once more as he stared, almost holding onto her gaze as she couldn't look away from him.

His eyes harbored fierce intensity as they bore into her soul once more. If he didn't get a job as being a top model for Evil Villain Magazine, he could always enlist as an interrogator.

Then his eyes, losing almost none of the fierce gaze, trailed down to her lips. _Oh my_…she thought to herself as she felt her breath leave her in realization of what his intense thoughts must be.

But she didn't move. She was almost curious as to what he was going to do.

Simultaneously he took another step into her and placed a hand on her waist as he lightly jerked her forward, making her gasp as his face lingered in that flat stare. His grip was rough, as if he still had the temperament of training still flowing through his veins. And obviously a little something more.

He moved his face past hers, hovering his warm breath over her ear as he said in a low, husky rumble that made her heart flutter like butterfly wings, "On the topic of inappropriate minds, do not trail to that area anymore, Amelia. Those men stare with too much lust at a fresh female down here."

Amelia let out a hot breath when, after a silent second, Bane seemed to take advantage of this closeness as his plump limps pressed firmly into her neck, just under her jawline with a distinct need, pushing further when Amelia took in a breath. His lips trailed even further down with a hungry trail as his lips enveloped whatever skin he touched. Amelia's hand instinctually rose to touch him, placing her hand on his neck traps, feeling his bare, solid body in her hand. She would be a real liar if she said she didn't have fantasies of trailing her hands on this body. She was just unsure if she was fully allowed…but apparently, he had free reign over her.

Bane felt the soft, supple flesh of her neck against his lips, sending quite the sensation through his veins. He had a hard time resisting in this moment. She was here, in his area, barely a soul around. Admitting he was getting to her when she said she had '_inappropriate thoughts'_. Leftover testosterone raged in his veins from his workout, and the awareness that something so soft and delightful was in his grasp seemed to momentarily override the disciplined man he had grown to be over the three and a half decades of his life.

Especially when her hands touched his skin. They were nervous, as if unsure if she was allowed, but he could feel the wanting in them, and it roused something foreign in him. Something strong that dominated his mind. He wanted to explore every soft curve of this woman, and he wanted her to want him. In a way she was like a reward for all of his work, for all of his perseverance. For his perpetual patience, for sacrificing himself for Talia. For _everything_. And he was going to enjoy this reward, yes…he was going to _reap_ it. Apparently finding initial intrigue in her was for a reason.

And even down in here she continued to smell so soft and feminine, so _ravishing_. He breathed her in as his hand cupped under her neck to bend it and give him more exposure as he kissed hard into her soft neck before he would work his way back to her lips and take them once more. He wanted to taste her lips once more, and to feel her hunger against his lips.

His other hand grasped harder on her soft hip, barely in control of the force he was using. He wanted to enjoy her slowly, and he didn't want to hold back. He didn't want any part on her body to go untouched, and he wanted to be the _only_ man to touch her like this.

She released a small sound when he demanded more skin, something between a whimper and moan as her hand squeezed his arm and wrapped further around his neck. Before he realized it he was already releasing his own low growl, even tasting her skin in reply to her sound, almost reinforcing it. She gasped as he tasted her, and he could feel his desire for her strengthening, blood rushing to undisclosed places as he tasted this delectable skin...

He needed to stop. He could feel something almost uncontrollable coming over him. He had to control himself for now, as this was not a private place. He would need to wait, if he wanted to enjoy her how he imagined. And he _wanted_ to enjoy her. Luckily he was a man trained in patience, albeit he surely held nothing back once his patience was no longer required. Bruce Wayne would understand that once the time was right to break him, as Bane was patiently training himself to ensure his body was superior to that masked failure. And now Amelia would understand the same experience, but with a different lesson. But again, patience was required for a little longer.

Despite how much he wanted her now...

* * *

It was Monday.

And Amelia was at work, waiting all day for Bane to make his appearance at the stock exchange on the TVs.

She was surprised she was able to put her shoes on the right foot and that her clothes weren't inside out this morning. Although she checked three times to make sure.

She could _not_, for the life of her, stop thinking of whatever was happening between her and Bane. He had stopped kissing her neck when she felt he had only begun, relinquishing her from his grasp with an almost prideful, dark smirk in getting her riled like that before she returned to Zachary when he later appeared.

It wasn't fair that she hadn't had a man in what felt like too long. And of course when she finally got one that she was interested in, he was practically the most dominant, masculine male she had ever met. He was surging primal natures in her, not just sexually, but mentally – she was responding as a completely submissive female to the most dominant male. She always liked the guys to take the lead, but when was she _this_ submissive? Well, probably since meeting Bane. She didn't think she could even manage to give him a paper cut, so yeah, she didn't really have an option in being submissive. She was just surprised at how _much_ she was willing to be completely obedient to him. It also didn't help that he was older than her, and clearly intelligent. It made her want to listen and obey him even more, as he wasn't a young, fresh male that had no idea how the world worked. He was so much more than that.

And at around three in the afternoon is when it happened.

Amelia's boss burst through the doors, stirring her from her daydreams that made her blush randomly throughout the day (sometimes accompanied with tingling that would rise in her navel) as he said, "Turn on the televisions, now. Richards, get off your ass and get to the stock exchange with a camera crew. Jones, get a story going when you start getting feed…" her boss spit out through his thick mustache.

He continued to give orders as all the TVs in the news room turned on. One of the Gazette choppers was already on site. Within five minutes, Richards was at the stock exchange like ordered.

There were police everywhere.

Literally, _everywhere_. Half of the police crew must have been there, if not more.

Amelia felt panic in her blood – Bane was inside, and the police had him cornered, completely. How was he going to make it out of this? Did he expect this many police officers? What if he didn't…

The entire news room watched with apprehension, her boss parking his heavy body on the edge of one of the desks as the sound of Jeff and a few others typing away and talking on the phone filled the background.

Then, after a few minutes, the doors opened to the front of the stock exchange building, to which everyone in the room gasped or held their breath. Waiting to see who would come out.

It was like watching an historic event, something that was clearly going to be spread around the internet and in people's minds for years to come. The tension in the office building rose as all the police officers on the television readied their arms. The thoughts of everyone in the room seemed to radiate on their face – the perpetrator was just going to walk out the front door?

Then civilians began to walk out of the doors. No perpetrator in site.

The stock market workers had their arms raised as if everything were alright. As if to show that somehow they had escaped whatever happened inside. Amelia didn't expect that…her mouth opened in wonder, never taking her eyes off of the TV.

Seconds later the anxious area of the stock market was filled with screams as the workers all dove out of the way, some stumbling down the stairs.

And it was clear why.

Amelia's hands began to shake. It was finally happening. Bane's ascent was _beginning._

Four men on motorcycles revved their engines as they shot out from behind the crowd, maybe even running over a few people. It was too chaotic to know. The police were clearly stuck on what to do, because each biker had a civilian on the bike with them. If they risked shooting the bikers, a civilian could be hurt. _Clever_…

The man in front of the motorcycle gang had on some form of a leather jacket with a red helmet. He carelessly tossed off a female victim from his bike, making Amelia's eyes go wide. The woman could easily have broken something, or worse. The other men behind this leader followed as they ran their bikes over ramps and police cars. It was clear the one in front was Bane, based on his build compared to the others. And the way he just composed himself, as if he owned everything that was happening.

Amelia couldn't believe how carelessly he tossed the woman off of his bike. She remembered the reports of shooting from inside (which came from Jeff's corner of reporters) and wondered if anyone was killed. Her heart ached for the people involved. And yet, she also couldn't believe how Bane was _actually getting away with this_. The number of officers nearby was staggering, and yet they couldn't catch him. But that wasn't necessarily a good thing. A very _impressive_ thing, but not good. Bane may treat Amelia with more care than that woman that rode with him, but it was clear he paid no mind to hurting _others._

And although he was only one man, Bane moved with such confidence on that bike as if he were an unstoppable army. As if he wasn't worried at all.

She was transfixed on the television screen, shocked at what she saw. Shocked that the man on the lead motorcycle, the strategist and ruler of the league of shadows, had kissed at her neck less than 24 hours ago as if he was a hungry animal. And she had _liked_ it. What was wrong with her…

And then, the helicopter cams following the chase caught on to another figure.

Batman.

_Oh shit_…Amelia thought to herself as her stomach churned uncomfortably. _He really is back_.

Normally that would have been a stroke of good luck, but not now. Not for Amelia. Batman was like a special operative on steroids, and when he had a target on someone, he usually got to them one way or another. This meant that Batman might really come after Amelia, or Zachary. Or now, even Bane. She actually worried about Batman getting Bane. Even though Bane was clearly a menace right now...

The whole office began to let out sounds of joy, anger, and confusion at seeing Batman. Mostly confusion. _That's right, Batman is still a villain_…Amelia remembered why Bane made sure she made it to work this day.

And she momentarily hesitated.

Was she really about to do what he wanted, so he could undo her city?

But then she remembered Dent Day, and all the elite there, and how they didn't deserve to live that way. She remembered that Bane was still here for a goal, and he wanted his goal completed. If she stood in his way, her family would suffer. She also remembered that he was attacking the corrupt, not Gotham itself.

"Hey, isn't Batman the guy that killed Harvey Dent?" Amelia finally asked, trying her best to resemble reliving an awful memory.

"Oh yeah…yeah that's right! What's he doing?!" said one in the crowd.

Slowly, but surely, the room seemed to turn on Batman, forgetting Bane. _That was easy_…The realization that the once hero was now infamous for killing Harvey Dent returned to the front of everyone's minds. Amelia felt less guilt at this than she thought. She surely wasn't the only one who would bring this up. If anything, she was speeding up the inevitable. Yeah, it was easier to think of it like that. She realized that Bane just wanted her to make sure _this_ was the first article to be published, to immediately draw attention to Batman over Bane.

Then on the TV, Bane's bike stopped, and _turned around_.

And was _driving into the crowd of cops_.

Amelia's heart pounded and her eyes widened as the office grew silent and she sat on the edge of her seat. _What is he doing?!_ But if he got caught, then that might mean whatever was coming to Gotham might not come to fruition. Wasn't that a good thing? Well, obviously…and yet she was torn. With a guilty heart heavy enough to give even Bane a challenge, she was momentarily torn.

But the cops didn't even slow down.

They were chasing Batman at this point, as apparently they didn't need Amelia to remind them that Batman was a murderer. A murderer of a man close to Gotham's police force.

"Hey yeah, good point Amelia. Jeff, start an article up on Batman, and how he is back for more. About how we shouldn't forget he who he murdered. In fact, I want to focus on this…" Amelia's boss said with a gruff voice, moving about the room as he gave more orders about focusing on Batman. It seemed he was waiting for the police's admittance of this idea before reporting on it.

On the TV, Bane passed Batman on his motorcycle, and she saw him move his covered eyes to Batman in a moment of consideration, but then he continued to drive, passing the oncoming traffic of officers. Bane must be so full of adrenaline that he could probably punch right through a wall, to which Amelia immediately pictured in her head.

And why did she suddenly want to see that in person?

Then he was out of site. By the time a camera crew remembered Bane, he was gone.

Amelia continued to watch the TV, but she didn't take in any of the details on the screen. Her mind was stuck on Bane, and where he went. And about what this meant for Gotham. Everyone would be looking for him now. And here was Amelia, the one citizen that could tell them where he even rested his head at night. Of course she wouldn't speak a word on it, but she realized if the right light was shed on her, she would become a target just as big as Bane. She _knew_ things. Batman surely hadn't forgotten about her.

It was official at this point. Official to Amelia, anyway.

If caught, she would be classified as a criminal.

As a _felon_.

* * *

She returned that day later than usual.

And when she made it back to her cot, Bane wasn't in his corner. But there sure were a lot of mercenaries in this area. Definitely more than normal.

And then she spotted him, Bane, as he was up on one of the nearby concrete slabs, squatting down as he looked around. It honestly looked as if he just gave a speech as a large number of mercenaries now filled the area.

Bane was wearing that same leather jacket as on TV, and it was a surreal moment. The TV felt like such a movie that a part of her mind didn't believe it. But seeing Bane in the same attire, save the red helmet, proved to her it was real. Proved he got away with it, and he was in his hideout, safe and sound.

Bane's eyes roamed the room as the mercenaries were all in discussion, the mood in the air excited. Bane's eyes quickly found Amelia, who probably stood out in the group in her work clothes - black skirt and pale blue blouse cut into a v neck with her black flats.

Bane's eyes, with little attempt to do so inconspicuously, roamed over her in some form of approval. She blushed, pleased he approved of her, but then she looked elsewhere. She felt major guilt for enjoying him. Hadn't he just led a robbery, thrown a woman off of his bike, and ridiculed the police by slipping out of their hands like he was the hardest prey to catch?

She smirked darkly to herself. Of course he did. Because Bane was not the prey here, he was the _predator_. He was just toying with his prey before he devoured it.

That realization made her heart flutter nervously, as it was a heavy thought to think about. It made him seem dangerous. And a stupid, uncontrollable part of her liked this dangerous side of Bane. Because he was dangerous, and yet she seemed to get a pass on this danger. She got different treatment. And it fueled her interest in him _way_ more than it should have. Because dangerous was still dangerous, and _someone_ out there was feeling his wrath.

* * *

Bane seemed undeniably busy for the following few days.

The Gazette was no different, and within 24 hours, the world feared Batman once more. Bane became nothing but a pitiful robber that was only smart enough to escape the police.

A big mistake on the public's end, thanks to Amelia doing a lot of biasing at work. She had easily turned her boss into a Batman hater, to the point where he said to not even worry about the 'robber in the red helmet.'

Amelia was lying on the cot that Wednesday night, reflecting on many things, including work. Bane was finally back in his area before midnight – a rarity. Although she found herself too nervous to look.

Her debate on whether to look or not was interrupted when she heard anxious voices echo in the air, growing louder. She stood up in apprehension when it was clear the voices were nearing their area. Amelia was shocked to see the doctor she saw well over a month ago on the plane leading the way, looking around the room through his ocular glasses as he palmed his thin, gray beard.

Bane stood and approached the doctor with furrowed eyes.

"One of your men was shot. I really need to leave though, people are expecting me. I tended to him the best that I can but I fear if I linger that people will talk. I need someone else – ah you!" the doctor said as he approached Amelia with such urgency that he seemed as if we was trying to outrun a tornado, and Amelia was the shelter he needed.

Bane moved over with quickness that Amelia had yet to see as the doctor moved to her with such determination, as if Bane didn't like Amelia being targeted in such a way.

"You treated a bullet wound. Surely you can do this. I leave my medical supplies. The man is fine, for now anyway, he just needs it to be watched. But I must say I need to go now. I was supposed to meet my boss 10 minutes at the hospital. I even got one of those…stupid 'texts' asking where I was," he said as Amelia just nodded in reply with confusion. Clearly the doctor was incredibly worried about being marked as a criminal. Was he really that bad at making alibis?

The doctor nodded more nervously to Bane as he showed himself out through one of the other tunnels, guided by another mercenary. Bane took a step into her, almost standing in front of her like her personal guard as his eyes waited for this injured member to join them. She liked Bane acting like this, clearly displaying the doctor wasn't just going to throw this on Amelia without Bane's approval.

_And am I seriously going to have to take care of someone else, again_? _I'm not a doctor_.

Bane was one thing to tend to – he was the boss. She'd do almost anything to appease that man. Then she smiled immaturely to herself as she thought her mind was pathetic for where that thought took her. But once she saw the man being carried, in his pained and drugged stupor, she cleared off her cot almost instantly so he could rest on it.

"Lay him here," she commanded with more authority than the mercenaries carrying the disabled man anticipated. But they followed her command as they laid him on her cot. This man needed rest, and she was desperate to provide it, no matter if it meant sleeping on the hard floor.

Because it was Zachary.

Zachary was the one who was shot.

And his shoulder looked much worse than Bane's, as it wasn't a graze. It looked like the bullet went clear through his shoulder. And he looked barely conscious.

* * *

Bane watched Amelia as she fretted over Zachary's state of being. Zachary _did_ look rather out of it, lightly conscious of his surroundings as he groaned when they placed him on her cot.

Bane noticed that Amelia, right away, gave him her cot. She didn't even hesitate…Why did that strike something in him?

"What is this?" Bane asked with a fearsome roll of his eyes to Barsad.

"He was shot when a few of our guys were spotted by the police," Barsad reported as he walked to Bane, his voice quieting as Bane watched him wide, angry eyes.

"Basically a few cops in two cop cars were patrolling an area near a manhole. A few of our guys were seen outside of it, and they had their weapons. So the cops were obviously interested. They got out of their cars, weapons raised and demanded them to drop their guns," Barsad began as Bane realized this was going to require a long explanation, to which he held his breath with irritation while Barsad continued, "One member was new, and he just fired at the cop. The other two members began to go down into the manhole. And the cops saw. Zachary saw them coming from below the manhole, as they were following him back down. He yelled at them for leading the cops, so he covered his head with his hood and climbed out. He attacked the cops, and killed all four of them after a little shoot out, but he got shot in the process, and one of the members got shot too – it was lethal. One of the remaining members came and found me. When I got there Zachary was bleeding pretty bad – shoulder wound. Went straight through, but he lost a lot of blood. I called the doctor, asked if he was nearby, and he came and patched Zachary up. Zachary said to just leave the dead member there, strip him of his mercenary clothes and make it look like some alleyway violence, but then he blacked out as we brought him down in the hole where the doctor worked on him. Sounded like a good idea, so we did just that. We didn't need another Gordon scenario. And now here we are," Barsad said, Bane's eyes intently watching as he listened to every annoying detail, multiple scenarios of how this could go already playing in his head.

He growled with pure frustration, creating an otherworldly sound with his already rich, husky voice as it was filtered through the mask. He moved his eyes back to Zachary. The best thing would have been for the three caught members to just run for it, or turn themselves in and do no talking. _Not shooting at the police_, Bane thought with a poisoned tone in his head.

Bane decided Zachary did what he could – just to kill the police once they realized men were going into the sewers. If the police were dead, they could do no talking. Now Bane had to worry about bringing Zachary back to health, as he was a top officer and would be needed during the siege. Although Amelia already seemed to target this task.

Bane's ferocity in his eyes slowly unbound as he watched Amelia tend to her brother. It was such a natural reaction for her, not even thinking twice to give him her undivided attention. And the smile on Zachary's dirtied, stubbled face was so genuine when we saw Amelia. She smiled back to him, seemingly happy that Zachary was clearly conscious. Bane even noticed that there was a small dimple in her cheek.

"Well shit…" Zachary said with a rough, weak voice as he looked down to his shoulder in his moment of consciousness.

"No, don't talk. You're fine. Just get some rest," Amelia said with a soothing voice as she scooted closer, drawing Bane's attention back to her. Amelia touched Zachary's face in attempt to calm her brother down, which it did. Bane wondered what that touch from her must feel like. A pure, tender touch such as that.

When Amelia had tended to Bane's shoulder, there was of course care in her hands, but nothing like that. There was always a small edge of apprehension in her body. Of course there was. She couldn't afford to falter in her abilities for Bane. He raised an incredulous brow as he thought it was mildly pathetic that he felt a small ounce of desire for her to lose her apprehension when near him. It was just he hadn't seen her give such a gentle look or touch before…and it caught his attention. It caught it more than he expected

Bane spoke to Barsad as he watched Amelia, "Keep surveillance on our outer perimeters. And only allow more trained members above the surface if necessary. Now is not time for such recklessness."

Barsad nodded as he went to do as ordered.

Bane's stare moved from Amelia to the area surrounding her, and saw Zachary had most of his gear removed from his top half, exposing his torso and heavily bandaged shoulder.

Amelia's hair kept getting into her elegant face and striking gray eyes as she did what she could to make Zachary comfortable, her eyes clearly frustrated from her hair. Although Bane was all but frustrated with her hair, with the way it flowed down around her, shining gently when the light would touch it soft curls just right. Even if she was agitated, her beauty was undeniable to him, seemingly growing the more he was around her.

He scoffed at himself. This was pathetic. He was falling victim to such mundane and useless thoughts. But his eye narrowed in remembrance of those interesting moments between them. Yes, those were more than mundane. Perhaps the one thing that interested him the most, aside from the softness and warmth of her body in his arms, was her obvious return of desire for him when she would release pleasurable sounds, or reach her hands to touch him with longing in those lithe fingers. It was not normal for him to crave someone physically like this, but again this woman continued to be something other than normal.

He took in a deep breath as he neared. Amelia's eyes fixed to Bane in momentary surprise, as if she forgot he was behind her.

He didn't like to see that fearful gaze in her eyes. She seemed to almost fear Zachary's death more than her own. What it must be like to have someone care that much…not even Talia supplied Bane with that, despite what he had done for her. There was always a sense of Talia worrying more of her own self over anything else. It still didn't falter Bane's dedication to Talia, as almost little, if anything, could.

Zachary's bloodied chest rose and fell slowly, as it was clear he was falling into a stupor with his closed eyes.

"Zach..." Amelia questioned, as if to see if he was just sleeping or unconscious.

Zachary's eyebrows raised in response, along with a small grunt.

Her lips opened slowly as she looked to Zachary with a pleased stare. But then Amelia took in a shaky breath and Bane saw water build in her eyes. Bane's brows flexed downward uncomfortably. She was crying to herself now.

Honestly, it made him want to leave her alone and let her deal with this on her own. Clearly he was out of his element here, as it was only a matter of time before Amelia turned to Bane for solace. And that was something he didn't particularly feel like dealing with.

He had seldom dealt with a crying woman, and every time it was with Talia. The most recent when Talia's father died. She had cried hopelessly then, and Talia had even gone to Bane for comfort. When Bane appeared to comfort Talia, not thinking twice if she needed him, she without warning put herself on his chest as her tears formed thick streams down her face while she sobbed into his clothes. It was uncomfortable, to say the least. He only obliged to continue it so as not to make things worse for Talia, especially when she said at least she still had Bane. He allowed himself to actually hold her back when she said that. He wasn't a fool, and understood the value of being close to another when the mind was wracked with emotion. It didn't mean he had to voluntarily engage in it, though. He didn't mind, one bit, providing a protective air to Talia, or even Amelia. But these emotional displays were almost overwhelming. He did not deal with this side to the human psyche often, nor did he revel as being a man who did.

The only other times he understood tears was when he was a child, a very young child still prone to tear filled tantrums. But that was long ago. Very long ago.

He learned quickly to bury that kind of vulnerability at the ripe age of five - a sarcastic thought of his. And when he buried his vulnerability,_ he truly buried it._ The only proof that it once existed was his ridiculous, nostalgic toy bear that he refused to let degrade in a dark place. At times, even if he was made of fabric and stuffing, Ostio truly was the only friend Bane ever had in that dark hellhole that he was unfortunate enough to call home.

It was the only thing that didn't look at him with disgust.

Until Talia, that was. It was only in small times with Talia that Bane was reminded he was still human. He was willing to remain for Talia in emotional moments like these, as he once held her as a child, breaking down those walls between them.

Amelia's breathing grew irregular as she was obviously emotionally distraught, bringing Bane back the reality of things – there was a crying woman in front of him. He didn't want to admit why he still hadn't left her side.

Bane did a languid blink as he sighed through the metal. He couldn't believe he was still standing here. If it was any other person, he would have just left. But Amelia genuinely crying tugged ever so gently at something in him. He just wished it would stop, but he didn't want to have to do something about it.

Her breath hitched and he felt perhaps he should just leave her be. It was starting to resemble Talia's breakdown, to which he wanted to avoid. He didn't need two women emotionally dependent on him, and one, Talia, even enjoyed this dependency. She enjoyed Bane being her own personal protector. He knew it. He mostly allowed it because it made him feel useful, and needed. As if he mattered. But he could only consciously allow one woman to, for lack of better words, abuse this dedication he had. Not two. Not with Amelia. He didn't want her to manipulate this apparent weakness in him.

So, he turned around and went back to sit on his cot, sitting on its edge, letting her cry out whatever she needed.

If he wasn't thinking about physical ways to let Amelia satisfy this electrifying surge in his veins, then he was in thought on Gotham and his plans. Which he was right now, still energized from the recent stock exchange incident.

He clasped his hands together, feeling the control over his muscles as he did this, looking down to the protruding veins and scar on his thumb as he pondered on the bomb, as this was the next clear stage. The intent, on Bane's end, was to leave Gotham inconspicuously right before it went off with his men. If everything went according to plan, that was. Talia seemed to care less about how things turned out, and actually wanted to die with this city. But that was careless to Bane. What was the point to the League of Shadows if they all melted away with the city? The world would forget about them in due time – another sign she cared more about her vendetta than the cause.

Although he was not above dying for this cause, it was just a last resort to him, not a first option.

For the longest, most unforgiving time, he never had a thing in his life worth sacrificing for. Not _one_ thing. He only killed a man once when Bane was nine, when the man threatened to take Osito. But he was a toy bear, not a reason for life. Bane was always clinging to whatever he could find to persevere, always willing to strip what others had if it benefited him.

It was only when he met Tiny Talia that he was shown differently. She was him. She was like a female version of who he was. A constant reminder that his past was indeed somehow real. That this world was somehow as heartless as the devil, if not more so. Even colder than Bane. Colder than look Talia would let slip.

He realized there was something worth fighting for in this world when she too had been born in the Pit. He would live to destroy the men that controlled this world. Men that controlled his home, not only allowing Bane to be born there, but allowing _Talia_ as well.

Destroying the men that _gave him his name –_ Bane. _Because he was nothing more than a bane in their eyes_. Although he admitted the name suited him well as an arrogant curl of his lips came to his face under the mask. He truly did revel in the way others fell victim around him. As they should. He had not climbed his way to the top without exercising necessary evil on his end. It was demanding, but it was what was required.

Then he heard the sharp hitch of Amelia's pathetic voice from across the room. It sounded like a mix between crying and pain.

His eyes darted to her, his muscles jolting to life, as if ready to find whoever hurt her and make them suffer. Make them suffer _desperately_.

That was until his instincts calmed, and he realized it was just a crying reflex from her. He sighed hotly as he incredulously ran his hand over his head. While Amelia suffered from crying reflexes, apparently Bane suffered from annoying instinctual reflexes to her pain. It made him smirk cynically and grind his teeth.

He looked back to her face. The look she had made him sigh hotly through his nostrils once more, coming out of the mask with a metallic filter, like an engine to a deadly machine. She wasn't wailing or crying hard, but the sheen on her cheek showed she was not alright in this moment. It was almost a sadder sight to see her control her crying, as if she was doing it sensibly. As if she was self-conscious of what she was doing. As if she needed someone to bear the weight for her...

Then he saw Amelia's eyes flutter nervously as her face folded with more pain when Zachary barely responded to her touch on his face. His breathing was slowing too. She was no doubt wondering what would happen if Zachary died.

This instinct in Bane's soul that felt pride in providing a sense of security and fortification for another was stricken harshly when she folded her arms to her own self in a manner to comfort her own sorrows as her face clearly tried to control her outburst.

He was generally not one to comfort, so what was he to do, anyway? And _why_ was he to do it? This was not the same as tending to a flesh wound, and he wanted to stand away from it.

He was not going to submit to acts of comfort that mirrored how he consoled Talia. There was a physical craving with Amelia, clearly. He was not cautious to act on that, despite how he would remind himself that it derailed his thoughts at times…but he didn't want to consider engaging in the other possibilities. The other debilitating possibilities. He tended to her at times, to feed being the protector to Amelia. And he would continue to do so, but again, this was outside of his comfort zone.

But then he heard her voice hitch once more, and her breathing resembled a person trying to regain control as she wiped at her face with her hand. He grinded his far from perfect teeth even harder and rolled his eyes as he looked away, asperity practically bleeding from his tear ducts. Not out of annoyance for her, but for himself.

Why did this clearly bother him?

Not only that, but he was also bothered by the knowledge of what Talia would do once she found out what he wanted to do with Amelia, and how much his mind wandered with her over league goals. Talia would be furious. And for a reason – he needn't lose sight of what he worked so hard for just to enjoy something someone provided. Just because he had undisclosed desires in his mind and body. And yet, the way she wept for her brother continued to jive at something in him – something yearning in him. Something unrelated to his carnal needs.

Then Barsad appeared, no doubt going to fetch Unit 4 as they were arriving this night – the last wave of the league to enter the city. Barsad stopped next to Amelia, looking to Zachary.

Then Barsad placed a hand on her shoulder. Amelia looked up with genuine gratitude. Barsad clearly said something kind, and Bane's eyes latched on to the two of them with more ferocity than intended.

Then her watery eyes looked over to Bane when Barsad left as she seemed to take in her surroundings once more. Bane changed nothing about his dark, unnerved furrow.

He was unnerved at this pressing desire to protect her in ways he wanted to protect Talia.

This was growing to be very complicated. Annoyingly, and unnecessarily complicated. At first it was a simple thing – she was kind, useful, and filled the area around him with something he forgot he once wanted. But she lingered on his mind more than necessary for just a tantalizing paramour. She was supposed to be something interesting to figure out in his downed time. Something to entertain him – to be his reaping. He had worked hard, had he not? He felt he had a right to indulge in what he wanted. Apparently, however, indulging in her was costing more than 'some of his time'.

His brow twitched down darkly at the look in her eyes though. There was room for nothing but sorrow and anger. Was the anger at him, for abandoning her in this moment? He didn't owe her anything. It was just a woman who wanted comforted, nothing more.

But he knew why he was acting reserved right now. Oh he knew, and he didn't like it. And because he didn't like it, he continued to reason otherwise. But that stare she gave him made him confront the issue at hand.

When he engaged physically with her, he enjoyed it. Not just materially, but he liked her in his arms – to possess her in only a way a man could. To be _that_ man to possess her. To be the man she needed, to be the _only_ man she needed. It created not only this lust for her, but another desire. And as much as he enjoyed it in those moments when he engaged physically with her, he recognized it was dangerous.

Talia was already enough to handle as it was.

Then Amelia's eyes fell back down to Zachary. She had just intently stared at Bane, with more nerve than that woman led on to having with him. It actually made him smirk in disbelief under his mask. He surely didn't expect that. He expected her to continue breaking down, to beg with her eyes for comfort. He knew she still wanted that comfort, but apparently, she wasn't going to beg for it like Talia did when her father died…he suddenly felt he left her side prematurely. Again, she surprised him in her ability to weather things, even if she _was_ crying. She was doing it with a sense of control, as if this situation was just truly overwhelming. He was debating on what to do when his attention was drawn elsewhere.

He heard Unit 4 approaching, and saw them round a corner in the distance.

Finally, his entire league had arrived. Unit 4 was a tier one group that was in other places fulfilling side goals, to further ensure this siege. And in that unit was some of the top league medics, as they were delving in dangerous endeavors. Amelia would need to worry no longer about Zachary, then. Perhaps if she saw them, she would calm down. Samiah, the top medic in the entire league and in Unit 4, would want Zachary in his own space until he recovered. Bane knew Samiah enough to know she conducted herself that way. Amelia would not like this, though.

While Unit 4 approached he debated allowing Amelia to rest in his area for the time being, while Samiah tended to Zachary. Bane was busy, and would more than likely not rest tonight. If Samiah deemed Zachary unstable, he may give his cot to Amelia for the night. He wouldn't use it anyway. He could at least offer her that.

Bane smiled with pride under his mask at seeing Samiah and her capable troop as they were in clear sight. They walked with determination and skill that even Ra's wouldn't be able to ignore.

And it was clear now that Gotham would soon meet its reckoning.

And in two weeks it will – Batman will arrive here in the sewers, and Bane would break him. Daggett's time was running out as well, and Bane was already having daydreams about how good it would feel to watch that businessman realize just who Bane was. To steal every platform from under his arrogant feet. And Talia would soon take Wayne Enterprises from Bruce, now that he was going to go bankrupt from Bane's attack. Then the bomb…he would finally display it to the world, and trap the police down here.

And then he would reign over Gotham. He would undo this city while Bruce watched. While Bruce lived as Bane once did.

And he would get to enjoy Amelia in real privacy, as he would no longer live in this dank maze. He debated on just taking her with him when he moved to his new location.

Yes, he would be able to truly make Amelia his then…

He sighed hotly once more, as his eyes fell back to her.

He raised himself, feeling the sensation of tired muscle in his body as he moved toward Amelia.

* * *

**I just couldn't keep Bane under control after his workout…**

**He seems a bit conflicted, doesn't he...he clearly didn't expect for Amelia to make him think and feel on this many levels. And now that she is, he seems undecided on how to handle it. As he said, Talia is already enough to handle...although he was seeming to warm up to the thought of helping her, right? But we'll see what he does in the next chapter ;) Things are getting interesting between these two! ****Hope you guys liked this one! And in the next 2 chapters, Bane will ascend ;) Finally we have reached that part in the story!**

**Please review! :) Pretty please? It means the world to me! I seriously can't wait to see what you guys think! :D**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello!**

**Not that long of a wait :D I super hope you guys like this one, so please leave some more of those awesome reviews! I can't believe that I got up to 86 reviews. I feel my heart flutter every time I see that - no joke lol XD It's just awesome to know that you guys love this story, and it makes me crank the chapters out sooner :) So keep them coming my amazing fans! I love you guys so much lol You make this story completely worth it for me. If I didn't have you guys, this would probably still be on my computer in bullet point mode...so thank you :)**

**Replies to guest reviews , from first to last (Thank you guests for your awesome****support! I love you guys! Along with the other reviewers! :D)**

**Nicola** – _Thank you for the review! I am glad you're excited! :D It always gets me excited that others are! And I am honored that it is your highlight of your week! :D And I'm glad you like the hot and bothered moments too lol, as they're definitely not going to slow down__;)_  
**Guest****–** _thank you so much! I am so glad you love Bane and the story! Hopefully you love this chapter__:)_  
**Guest** – _I know right? He definitely was hot and cold in that moment, but we find out a little bit why in this chapter, a little bit more than before. Things are definitely going to get interesting between these two, but I have faith in them, and I agree it should be interesting and delicious! ;D Thanks a lot for the awesome review!_  
**Alexee** – _Thanks so much for your awesome reviews! I love looking forward to them :D I really hope you like this one! It's got some moments you should enjoy :) And hopefully this new medic can do Zachary wonders! I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter! :D_  
**Guest –** _Thanks for the review! Things are getting excited here, and definitely next chapter it's gonna feel like it did in the movie when Bane took over. Things are getting interesting ;D Thanks for the review!  
__**Guest**__ – Thank you for the review! I am glad you love it! :D I hope you love this next chapter!_

_So thanks guys, so very much, for the reviews/follows/favs_

* * *

Amelia just stared at Zachary. This pale, bloodied being that was her brother.

His breathing was slow, and it was obvious he needed a real doctor, and real treatment. She was about to stride over to Bane and demand that Zachary be taken elsewhere, maybe even taken outside of Gotham so his body could heal how it needed to heal.

But then she would be alone if she did that. Like she was right now.

Because in this moment she had no one to talk to, no one to tell her it was alright. Only Barsad mentioned it briefly as he walked away.

And then Bane just walked over to his cot, and _sat_ on it. He didn't even say a word…when she finally looked over to him, he had apparently been staring at her the entire time with this darkness in his eyes, to which she surprised herself by challenging him back. She eventually looked back to Zachary, as clearly there was something profound going on with the issue of Bane. And she did not have the energy to deal with that _and_ an incredibly injured Zachary.

She didn't know how long she had been staring at her brother before nearing footsteps stole her attention as she looked up to see none other than Bane. She felt nerves flood through her at his site, recognizing that it was actually a form of fear running down her spine.

She looked back down to Zachary for comfort. She was too nervous and hopeless with Bane to partake in one of their confusing stares. She wanted to disappear, afraid he was scold her for her daring look. She couldn't that right now.

"Leave him for now. I have others that shall tend to him," Bane commanded as he stopped right next to her, his feet creating a distinct sound of his boot grinding the gritty floor. His voice was imposing, and yet it withheld its usual stringency.

She was about to protest, feeling the nerves bubble inside of her, but then she heard a group approaching, and looked around to see new faces in this area. One in particular stood out – a female, darker skinned with short brown hair, angular face and pale eyes. She was about Amelia's size, and her body looked like a tiny vial for pure sternness. She also had an obvious medic bag with her, and there were mercenaries behind her carrying in a new, large crate. This impressive female was eyeing Zachary with calculating eyes. A medic for the league, no less.

Amelia couldn't leave Zachary with her though. She looked too tough and military droned to let her little brother be left with her. He may be in the League of Shadows, but if Amelia was here, she was going to make sure Zachary was treated with careful hands. And with a warm heart, not like he was in the military.

She looked back up to Bane, whose stern, furrowed eyes told her to follow his orders.

"But I can't leave him alone," she pleaded quietly. She was doing her best to control her emotions. She needed to be strong, for Zachary.

"You will be a few feet over. I do not want to ask again. They need to assess him," Bane said, with the command in his voice increasing with each word.

Amelia felt her heart race in refusal to leave Zachary. He was her younger brother. He needed someone he knew…he was the only thing she had in all of this.

Then Bane extended out a hand when he saw her struggling inside and placed it on her shoulder, tightening his grip as he gently commanded for her to move. She tensed completely at the touch, forgetting how she liked his hands on her and then becoming honestly afraid of it. It was clear he was going to carry her away if necessary. She looked to the large, completely masculine hand on her shoulder, oddly intrigued in it for a moment before she decided to just listen to him as she rose in reluctance. She never lost the tension in her shoulder as he held it, due to a mixture of her confusion with Bane and her worries for Zachary. She felt like exploding, but what would that do? This was the League of Shadows...She just hoped wherever she went was private. She needed to cry this out.

Bane noticed this as his eyes watched her with a tight furrow, as if not understanding why she would respond this way to him touching her shoulder. She almost thought she saw his own version of contempt with this reaction.

And as if Zachary had a radar for his sister, his eyes fluttered open as he groggily looked around the room. Amelia wanted to go back to him, to coax him into staying with her and to just heal and get better as soon as he could.

But then Bane squeezed her shoulder in a way that told her not to move back to Zachary. The new mercenary female moved to Zachary instead, with a crooked smile on her face.

"Sup Reed? You look like crap," she said as she sat next to him, going through her own medical bag.

"Sammy…" Zachary said with a hoarse voice that resembled gargling while he looked at her as if she was a long lost friend. "I feel like dog shit. Give me more drugs. And blood. I think I lost too much," Zachary said. Amelia smirked to herself when she least expected it. He knew this medic…

Bane's hand on her shoulder pulled her so she was spun around to face his solitary corner, guiding her forward as he sectioned her off from the rest of the league.

"Zach knows her?" Amelia asked in a quiet voice as they walked, Bane's hand never leaving her shoulder as his arm wrapped behind her back in a guiding push. She would have to follow Bane's orders for now, as he clearly was not going to let her stay there. She would push past her newfound confusion and contempt with Bane for Zachary.

"You once mentioned he is no stranger to injury. And I did not deny it. Samiah is an accomplished medic that was away on other tasks, but she has finally arrived and is able to provide herself for the siege. This isn't the first time she has tended to Zachary," he said with faint mockery laced in his rich voice as he led her to his cot.

"Remain here for now. Samiah will be with Zachary for the time being," Bane said, his strong hand sliding down off her back as he walked over to his hearth. It sent the strangest chills down her spine, replaying how they slid down her back previously in a very different mood. Even if she harbored confused anger for Bane in this moment, she couldn't deny his ability to swoon her if he so dared.

Amelia looked back to the woman named Samiah, or apparently Sammy to Zachary, and how for being very stark in appearance, she seemed delicate with her skills.

"Sit if you wish," Bane said flatly as the hearth birthed a small fire.

Amelia nodded and sat down on his cot, which still surprised her at its comfort. It definitely did not give off this appearance from afar. Not even up close.

She continued to watch Zachary, so consumed with worry that she hadn't even taken the time or energy to realize that Bane just took her to his private corner in an almost casual manner.

She only noticed when Bane rose from the hearth without a word and moved to discuss something with Sammy, leaving Amelia alone. It was the act of leaving her alone in his _area_, alone with his private _things_, that made her mind falter and focus back to Bane.

Why did he bring her over here? Obviously Amelia had to give Zachary some space with his doctor, but there were many other places for Amelia to be taken to. It was an interesting move, to the say the least. And what was he going to do with her when he came back over…she took a deep breath and continued to move her heavy eyes from Bane to Zachary, then back to Bane, and then back to Zachary.

She really didn't like being separated from Zachary. Not emotionally _or_ physically, not right now, not while this apparent 'siege' was approaching. She needed him. She needed her little brother to keep her sane in all of this, as he was the only one who could translate what was happening. She had a feeling Bane would be hard to press for information.

Amelia fell victim to the thoughts once more of what was she to Bane? Of course she would, to the best of her ability, go along with what he wanted. It was good for her, for him to want her. It would keep her alive.

But she knew herself. She wouldn't last long if that's all that it was. That was half the reason she hadn't been with a man in so long – she was not a booty call kind of girl. She liked relationships, but she found it hard to find a guy who matched her. She did friends with benefits once – her second and last time with a man. It didn't last long.

She was staring absently into the flames when Bane approached once more with his foreboding stride.

He kept his dark colored eyes locked on Amelia as he neared. Her mind worried about what he was going to discuss with her. _If anything at all._ In retrospect, barely any of this made sense. He had once done genuine things for her, shown her the most curious form of regard, and yet when she _really_ needed someone, he just walked away. It made her think she didn't mean much to him. But why would she? It was almost more _her_ fault for believing he might.

Then Bane grabbed a nearby metal stool as if it were made of styrofoam, although the stool was clearly heavy metal, and planted it in front of her with the harsh sound of metal meeting concrete.

_Oh no…not interrogation. I was just joking earlier about him being an interrogator_…

But when he sat on it, he didn't face her. He faced the flames, keeping Amelia on one side with Sammy and Zachary on the other as if remaining alert to his surroundings.

Amelia sighed internally when he sat on the stool. It did not help that he sat like a very poised male, which only added to his mysterious allure. He placed one of his heavy, booted feet on the bars of the stool while his closest leg to her touched the floor, splaying his legs out in such a male way. He leaned his elbow on the raised knee while the other hand rested down his other leg. All he was doing was sitting, and yet Amelia felt like she was looking at living, breathing statue of a fearsome warrior from history's legends that gave the _heroes_ nightmares, with a warning plaque that would read '_Do not piss off. Avoid at all costs'_.

And even with that darkened furrow, and the dangerous display of his body, there was something about the way Bane wore his rough militia gear that made him so tempting to her, to just see him so _virile._ She knew if she were a straight male, he would just be _incredibly_ imposing, and even frightening. But the fact that he liked to kiss her, liked to _feel_ her, did something else to her mind. It revved her instincts, responding to the most dominant male around. _Damn biology_.

And if Zachary could speak right now, he would be disappointed in her losing herself to this executioner. She sighed deeply, hoping once more for Zachary to pull through.

Then Bane finally spoke with a heavy voice, "Brooding in dark thoughts is not healthy, Amelia."

She looked to his eyes, as hers had been elsewhere on his body, and she stared at him momentarily.

"Oh…" she began, feeling a dark side of her weighted heart speak for her, "Is it that obvious?" She must have looked as if the doctor had given her Zachary's time of death.

Although thinking of his time of death momentarily paused her heart and sent a tremor in her hands. Yeah, she really would have the toughest time handling that.

"It is more than obvious," Bane said flatly, his fingers doing a small twirl. She noticed his pinky on this side was flexed inward, as if that's as far as it could rise. "Dark thoughts can poison the mind, if rampant. Zachary is in able hands, so you should not be so plagued," Bane said. She bet if that mask wasn't there, she would see a stolid face to accompany that grave tone. It was clear he was willing to maybe discuss things, but he wasn't going to give her a feel good speech. Although she guessed this was better than nothing.

She looked to the flames. Why would it bother him if she was lost in dark thoughts? Clearly, moments ago, he didn't care at all. Was he worried she wouldn't service him well if she was depressed and mopey?

_Oh well_. She figured she'd just open up a little. Honestly she had nothing to lose.

"I just…" she began, feeling the burning in her throat as emotions returned, but luckily she withheld the tears. She felt with the current company that tears would do nothing but make things worse. "I just don't want to lose the only person who cares about me right before, whatever happens to Gotham, happens," she said in a quiet voice, worried Bane might not have even heard her.

"And that is limited to your brother?" he asked in a neutral tone.

"What?" she asked quietly as her eyes waited desperately for a sign to read, to better understand him. She was getting more and more confused by the second.

"I have provided safety, a place to rest at night, and your health, for my own benefits?" he asked and his words came out like acid, as his eyes rolled hard to her.

Her eyes softened as she looked at him in a surprising submissive instinct. Was he serious? She almost wished this conversation was at a different time. She was already so riled up from Zachary_, being shot_, that when thinking back…her words were, indeed, careless. She had even previously acknowledged that Bane had done things for her...

But then that brought another thing to the already, perpetually spinning table…and her mind couldn't even consider it. It sounded nice in the background of her mind, but it made no sense, not even enough sense to think about it. She was almost scared it would make sense, because if it did...then what?

Then his whole face moved to her, his eyes striking her harshly, as if questioning her silence. As if demanding if she seriously believed everything he had shown her was for nothing. Even if he may not understand things himself, or if they meant nothing to him at all, to not even acknowledge he has shown her an ounce of compassion…well it just pure disrespect.

"I would like to think not," she said quietly, and genuinely, with her eyes still soft on him despite the way his threatened to melt her. It was all she could say. Because what if somehow everything he had done was being read wrong by Amelia? Then that would mean she would be even more foolish than a king's jester, because she was still embarrassingly disappointed that he hadn't done more for her when she was crying_. _She was beginning to realize she had an intense fear of being alone, and Bane's deserting of her, without even saying it'll be fine, reinforced this fear. And if something happened to Zachary, she would _definitely_ be alone in this siege. And she didn't like it. It terrified her.

"If you are still seeking comfort, I am not a man to provide it," he said, his voice still sharp in its tone as he moved his irritated glare back to the flames.

She sighed, not a dramatic, 'give me back your attention' sigh, but a genuine, beaten sigh.

It was silent for a good five minutes as she just stared at this ominous man in front of her, save for the distant sound of others in the sewers and the soothing crackling of this warm fire.

"I understand," she finally said in the smallest, defeated voice, as there was nothing left to say. She understood, and at least this way, it wouldn't bite her in the ass.

She hated admitting it, but this fantasy she had lived in recently obviously had just received a heavy reality check. She kept a firm gaze on Bane, watching his brow fold downward as his hands clasped in what appeared to be contemplation. Then she realized something – as much as he confused her, she was beginning to think _she_ confused _him_.

"But that does not mean that I do not understand heartache… Zachary is safe in Samiah's hands. She has extensive training as a doctor, despite her appearance. I cannot guarantee his immediate health, but eventually it will return him. That I am confident of," Bane said with an unblinking stare that seemed locked to the fire.

Amelia's eyes loosened as she took in a breath, surprised.

"That's good to hear," Amelia said with a genuine smile._ That's all I wanted_…

She let silence settle upon them for a moment before asking "When should I go back over there?" She realized she couldn't sit here all night, and wanted to go back to Zachary as soon as she could. Whatever was going through Bane's mind clearly needed mulling over.

"When Samiah thinks he is in condition to be around others. For now, only Samiah will rest near him," Bane said and she watched him for a moment longer, moving her eyes to that machine of a chest as it rose and fell. A quick replay of what it was like to be in those arms dashed across her mind, only to feel so far away now.

"Oh…then where can I stay?" she asked quietly, eyes resting absently on his chest. She couldn't deny that it looked warm and comfortable…but was she going to bunk with Barsad, or with the other women? She'd rather be Barsad; at least she knew him on some level.

"Is something amiss with where you are at?" he asked as his eyes moved back to her once he spoke his words. They were both serious and dismissive. As if he was questioning why she would want to move from the best spot in the sewers, as it would not get much better than this, and yet they were asking if she seriously wanted to move away from this area.

"No…no this is fine. I just don't want to impose," she responded earnestly. _Great, another good deed from him to continue rattling my brain_…

"I have many things to delegate for the night, and will leave you here whilst I do so. So it would go unused for the night anyway," Bane said, moving his eyes back to the flames.

Amelia nodded as she said, "Alright…thank you."

Then he rose with such balance that she wondered if anyone could ever knock him down.

"You may retrieve anything if you need," Bane said as he moved over to the curtain she forgot he had. He grabbed its edge, unfairly displaying his unforgiving showpiece torso as he drew it halfway.

She nodded as she went over to grab things she would need, Bane following behind after grabbing his leather jacket.

She saw that Sammy had essentially turned this area into a makeshift ICU, with a heart monitor, IV and fluids all hooked up. Possibly even morphine. Clearly in that trunk she carried more than band-aids.

Amelia moved to Zachary's side, taking advantage of being able to see him. He looked like such a man, with his muscled torso and stubbled face, but yet all she could see was little 7 year-old Zachary after he fell out of a tree, crying out to be held when he broke his leg.

"He's under morphine, so don't expect him to be lucid," Sammy said as Amelia stared.

"Oh…right. Thank you, for tending to him," Amelia said, feeling someone should thank her.

"No problem. You 'Millie'?" Sammy asked. Amelia chuckled – did Zachary talk about her?

"Yeah, yeah I'm Millie," she said, going with the nickname. "Is it Sammy, or Samiah?" Amelia asked.

"Whatever, I get called both," she said. She carried herself with that stern mercenary appearance, and yet based on Zachary's condition and clear medical expertise, he really might be alright down here.

"Alright…well, thanks again. He didn't look too good before," Amelia said as she bent down to grab her things.

"Yes I do…" Zachary said in the most pathetic voice as Amelia smiled widely. It was like he was defending himself while being under drugs, to which Sammy and Amelia chuckled at.

Amelia quickly pecked his forehead, to which he opened his eyes as much as he could in surprise. "Love you, bro. Don't die on me, alright?" Amelia said to him. Even in serious situations, they always had a tone of play in their speech.

A stupid grin came to his face, "La ya too, dork."

Amelia chuckled as she turned around, ready to revisit Bane's corner.

Her heart fluttered for a split second as Bane had apparently been intensely staring at her. But he let it linger for no more than a second as he motioned for her to follow him, pulling her to the side, just enough for Sammy not to hear.

"The same rules of no wandering these halls are still in order," Bane began as he wrapped his jacket around him, "If you need amenities, just remain here. Around the corner of the crates is a personal one. I trust my men with many things, but not with a roaming, lone female that they know little about. No one would dare cross my thresholds, subsequently fortifying it for you."

She was speechless as he just told her she could have, not only his cot, but his amenities. She worried for a moment of male hygiene, and how Zachary had the messiest bathroom. But then she remembered the one in the attic suite. It was pristine.

"Alright…um, thank you," she said genuinely with a little surprise, as he may not have consoled her earlier, but this curious act made her wonder if he just didn't know how, or if it was too much for him. Or if it just wasn't his style. He nodded and was clearly about to leave. Either this was another mind game, or he was genuinely giving it to her.

"Oh, and, Bane?" she asked before he turned around all the way, almost stuttering at her words. It was harder than she expected to say his name. She realized she had never said his name before, not directly. She had just never needed to. It was new, and different, and she didn't know if he responded well to being called out. She had only ever seen someone call him 'sir'.

He turned his eyes to her with sharp interest and a cocked brow, as if he just realized this as well.

"Am I allowed to…_sleep_ there?" she began, realizing it sounded so stupid as his gaze momentarily derailed her train of thought, but she continued quickly in an attempt to clarify herself, "I just meant, what about you? Where will you sleep?"

His eyes remained unblinking, as if he was frozen in thought. Only the rising and falling of his chest showed he was still mobile.

"Use the cot in whatever way you want," he flatly said, as if this was obvious.

"Are you sure?" she asked before she even realized she was debating with Bane, and yet he seemed to allow it. "I just don't want you not to get sleep because of me."

He smirked, almost cynically, but she could tell it was not directed at her as he turned around to leave, "It is not my first sleepless night."

He left her as he went to Barsad and a few other readied men. Her mouth parted as she looked around, wondering if this was real.

At least until Bane turned around before leaving, his brow furrowing crossly as he motioned with his hand for her to move. She held her breath as she turned toward his area like a child being scolded. Apparently, he was serious about her remaining in his area.

She made it back to his corner, looking around it with disbelief. Bane was gone, and she had this to herself. She would get to sleep where he slept. She still didn't know if she would use this bathroom of his. Unless she never got the option to leave his area, which she thought might be a possibility.

She sat on his cot, looking around as it was quiet and vacant. He really _was_ gone. It was like a parent leaving their children at home for the first time – it was a true test. All the child had to do was exist with no problems while the parents were gone. And that's all Amelia had to do. It was obvious if she even _attempted_ to do anything other than sleep or use the restroom. And that would be a clear goodbye to future privileges.

She looked to her phone, and saw the alarm was still set.

She groaned.

_Work_.

She still had work in the morning.

Could she call in? What time was it…9:00 p.m. No, it was too late. She would just have to go and endure.

She took off her flats – as she wore them odten with their ease of putting on and off – and finally braved lying down on his cot.

It was…_interesting_. She was lying where Bane lied every night, where unspoken thoughts are created, where he thought about whatever it was that he thought about before he slept. Where maybe he dreamt...what would a fierce man like Bane dream of? The League of Shadows? Batman? This annoying Talia woman? The Pit? What an awful reality that would be if he dreamt of the Pit often – you escape Hell to only let it haunt your mind at night, when you are most alone.

Again, ruthless or not, Bane still had one of the most legit reasons Amelia ever heard of to be so.

Then she grabbed his blanket, as she gave it back the next day when she brought her own, and laid it on her. She was suddenly very tired as his cot was quite comfortable. Possibly for his back, as anyone with a scar such as that would no doubt require a comfortable place to rest every night. She looked around the area for the light switch Bane used some nights. She finally found a small, chained link attached to his main light and had to sit up, whereas Bane only had to reach, as she turned the light off.

The fire glowed as the perfect, warming nightlight.

But instead of dashing off into her dreams, she rolled around tirelessly. She hated this state of being – tired but not tired enough to sleep. She knew it was just nerves.

Because again, she was in _Bane's_ bed. And it was actually quite large, realizing she had room to stretch if she wanted.

She finally rolled on her side, her back to everything behind her, her mind racing for at least an hour.

The last thing on her mind, when she rolled her face in his pillow was that it had a _very_ unique, husky smell that must be no other than Bane's…sort of like his blanket…her tired mind admitted that she actually liked it…

She didn't dream that night. There was almost too much to choose from, so her mind gave her a break as the next time she opened her eyes, she heard something behind her.

She silently lied there, listening to who it was. The sound of something very familiar was finally heard as her focus was sharpened – the sound of metallic breathing. She looked around the dark corner, seeing her phone was on this side of her. She hit the button at the top to turn the screen on as she saw it was 6:15. Fifteen minutes before she was supposed to get up.

She turned off the screen as she closed her eyes. Of course when she wanted to sleep, her mind was running a marathon, and when she had to wake up, her mind suddenly was in hibernation mode. Then she remembered Zachary, and this gave her enough energy to finally wake up. She rolled over in the most graceful way she could manage, in case Bane was watching, as she looked back to her area.

Bane's back large back and rippling shoulders faced her, going through his desk. Zachary looked fine, well as fine as he could be in this moment, and Sammy was awake on the floor next to him.

When sleep tried to return once more after realizing Zachary was safe and sound, Bane had turned around to face her, catching her staring at her brother.

"He is fine, Amelia," Bane said as he folded his arms.

"What?" she asked, as she perched on her elbow, her hair draping down around her as she looked to Bane. His brow momentarily raised as he clearly swept his eyes over her, as if enjoying how she looked in his bed.

"Samiah said he needs a few days to himself, but he will pull through. He is stubborn with his life. And fortunately for him, luck always seems to trail his side with incidents such as these," Bane said.

Amelia vaguely smiled. It wasn't a sweet, 'it'll be okay, nothing ever happens to people.' Rather, it was a plain and simple explanation. He basically, in his own way, just told her the main thing to focus on here - Zachary was a lucky bastard. She just hoped luck wouldn't leave his side…

She smiled even wider, and let out a small joyous sound as she looked down.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," she said as she sat up. She wanted to stretch, but that might be a little obscene, as she could feel one of those stretches coming on where she would arch her back and stick her chest out. It sure felt good, but not right here, not now.

Bane had told her she was allowed to use his shower, to which she blushed in thoughts of him knowing she was naked, in his space, just around the corner. Especially when she stood he looked her over once more, raising a brow as he turned back around.

His shower was a lot nicer than the girl's, actually. There was also something oddly interesting about being surrounded by his things, his _intimate_ things. She saw his soap bar inside the shower and realized that it had been all over his body...was she a creep for finding that alluring? She stopped those thoughts as she focused on the one she packed.

The one thing that momentarily took her worries away was that Bane's shower had the _best_ water pressure, and it fell on her skin like soft rain droplets dripping off leaves under a summer tree - something she once experienced, and never forgot.

* * *

It was time.

Bane was waiting patiently in the expensive room, donned with expensive, useless things.

Today he was going to destroy Roland Daggett, although the arrogant little businessman didn't know it.

Bane let go of his thoughts on Amelia, which seemed to trail him with the same closeness of his own shadow, as he didn't want to have her striking face or soft voice so close to his thoughts of murder and vengeance.

Talia had recently took Wayne enterprises as the CEO, to which Bane knew would irritate Daggett to no ends. Bane used his league members to allow him access to Daggett's private suite while he waited on him, even overhearing his squeaky voice squabble, "Where's Bane?!"

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Bane said like a hunter striking after stalking its prey, his hands still casually clasped in front of his body. Daggett turned to face Bane, fury clearly boiling in him. Daggett had no idea what true fury was, and he never would. He would only know true fear and desperation in his last moments. Just like Bruce would, when Bane would take him to the Pit. _Everyone_ would learn what hopelessness and desperation _truly_ felt like, as there was no better teacher than Bane, who was a student of it for so long.

"What. The hell. Is going on?" Daggett asked with his false authority as he neared Bane.

"Our plan is proceeding as expected," Bane said with mockery.

"Oh really? Do_ I_ look like I'm running Wayne Enterprises right now? Your hit, on the stock exchange, it didn't work, my friend! And now you have my construction crews going around the city at 24 hours a day! How exactly is that supposed to help my company absorb Wayne's?" Daggett asked, his face flushing with anger, his eyes veining simultaneously with his forehead.

"Leave us," Bane languidly commanded to Stryver, Daggett's second in command.

"No! You stay here, I'm in charge!" Daggett retorted, to which Bane immediately and lightly touched the man's shoulders, resting his lethal hands so close to a vulnerable location.

"Do you feel in charge?" Bane asked, his voice more metallic in this moment. Although calm, Bane's blood pumped with victory and conceit at seeing the haughty businessman crumble in mere seconds. They were so easy to break.

"I paid you a small fortune," Daggett whispered in submission as they were left alone.

"And this gives you, _power,_ over me?" Bane asked with furrowed eyes, as he had long been wanting to teach Daggett this lesson.

"What is this?" Daggett quietly asked.

"Your money and infrastructure have been important… 'til now," Bane replied as his hand moved closer to Daggett's head, his eyes void of any emotion as they bore into the fearful ones before him.

"What are you?" Daggett whispered.

"I'm Gotham's reckoning. Here to end the borrowed time you've all been living on," Bane answered callously.

"You're pure evil!" Dagget spat out, and Bane's eyes grew merciless.

"I'm necessary evil," Bane said with a growling hiss as he clamped his hand on the man's face, choking him lightly before snapping his neck, pushing the limp body down the three stairs before Bane.

Bane had his men remove the body, and had a rather eventful discussion with Stryver, who was now under Bane's control.

Now he just had Bruce to deal with, and then the bomb would be shown to the world.

And when he would display the bomb to the world, he considered for a moment Amelia's reaction. He had never openly wondered how this would phase her. No doubt some form of fear and resentment for Bane would arise, but to what extent?

The intent, again, was to leave before it went off. As he had every plan to make it go off as he wanted the world to watch in horror at what the league was capable of. But if this came to fruition, what about Amelia? Would he take her with him? And if he did, would she hate him for destroying her city?

He sat down behind Daggett's pristine desk, carved no doubt by an expert as he waited for Stryver to return for further instructions.

He propped his large, heavy boot on the desk with no regard or respect. A man like Daggett never had respect, and Bane wasn't about to show it in death. All Daggett ever had was money.

Bane ruminated over this question, of how Amelia would perceive Bane when the bomb went off, and just what this woman was to him. He began to realize, in retrospect, that he seemed to be fond of not only her softer, curved body, but of that tenderness and stability she offered. And how ideal it would be to rule over Gotham, melting Bruce's soul and shaking the world like it had never been shook before, while simultaneously basking in his spoils that was Amelia…his mind continued to wander in thoughts on her skin, and how he craved, with each passing thought, for her to be his, in _every_ way. He was not entirely sure what that would entail, but with the control he would soon have over the city and subsequently the people, he could control this curious connection with her to a much finer, more comfortable detail.

Yes, it seemed his lack of control over Amelia was withholding him from allowing himself to fully possess her, because his fear, as much as did not like to admit it, remained the same – what if she gained power over him in ways Talia seemed to own? It was a conscious influence that Bane allowed for Talia to have, as their bond was unique, even to history, but there was something disconcerting about Amelia possessing and using it against him.

It was _not_ how he wanted Amelia.

It made him hotly fold his knuckles as he gripped the arm chair, his furrowed charcoal eyes looking down to the mahogany desk.

Perhaps he could avoid it if he used more of his conscious efforts to reign Amelia in, to give her reasons to act on her clear wanting of him. But he would need to do it in a way that would reject manipulation on her end, as he admittedly wanted her to treat him with the same tenderness she showed her brother, but curtailed for Bane. For that tender touch to be genuine, not backed with control or manipulation. Amelia was just so willing to give everything for her family, and for her brother, and Bane wanted this willingness to be _his._

And it was so uniquely familiar to Bane…this devotion for her loved ones.

Then it dawned on him.

It dawned on him like the first time he set foot outside of the long tunnel from his home that symbolized freedom. Always striving to be on the other side of that stoney shoot that so many men fell hopelessly to their deaths through. Now after striving to understand the enigma that was Amelia, he finally felt like he understood, almost completely. About why he was drawn in to her so early on, why he watched her so closely, and why she captivated him. She had the same ability to harbor intense devotion that mirrored Bane's devotion to Talia, to which Talia never returned in ways Bane consciously, and even subconsciously, craved for. After seeing Amelia devote herself, and by being a truly unique person, it had involuntarily stirred something inside of Bane that he had not been prepared to yearn for.

He wanted _her_ devotion, Amelia's. And he wanted it directed towards _him_. Not as a worshiper, but as she showed it to the ones she loved. She barely showed it to Bane in times of concerning over his shoulder, or proving loyalty to the league. But apparently, it galvanized this ambiguous desire. Which wasn't so ambiguous anymore...and he finally understood.

He realized he needed to attempt to seize it to some degree before he presented the bomb to the world, as he knew Amelia would find it hard to devote herself to a man threatening to dissolve her city and all of its inhabitants.

Bane would need to keep Amelia close during his siege, within controllable boundaries. Bane had no doubt Talia might attempt to sabotage Amelia, to which Bane felt an ugly sense of pride in Talia wanting to claim Bane's attention to such a degree. But it was ugly because he wanted Talia far away from Amelia...if Talia found a way to hurt Amelia...then Talia would understand a form of Bane's wrath she had yet to face. That would be _unacceptable._

Bane needed to find a way to appease both women, because he did not want to lose Talia in all of this, but Amelia's potential offerings were too appealing to turn down. Talia could never be what Amelia had potential for, as Bane could never look at Talia without seeing the small girl he once held so close to him.

He ran his agitated hand over the top of his mask, frustrated over his predicament. He had _never_, in all his planning, anticipated something such as this. And Bane was a man who liked predictability. Too many nights had he spent in the Pit with unpredictable men, with unpredictable days of whether he was to survive or not to find much patience for it anymore.

But now that Amelia was a predictable factor, he could understand this equation better to perfect the outcome. He would no doubt need to coax her in many ways, to entice her into him, and to make her lose her apprehension that Bane wanted to disappear. He didn't want her apprehensive around him, not anymore...at first it was a sign of respect for what he could do, but now he recognized it as a barrier. And he wanted to destroy that barrier.

He still was unsure of what he was to do with her when the time of his reign would come to an end, as the thought of her dissolving with the others in this city was almost unthinkable.

But for now, he needn't worry over such things. Perhaps it would be best if he kept her secured somewhere, somewhere only he had control over, and access to. Not a prison, but more like a nearby room adjacent to where he was planning to live. He would deny her access to seeing the bomb on the TV, and would let no other speak word of it to her.

The less she knew, the better. Not only for his own gain, but for her sanity. If she was as caring as she led on to be, the thought of her citizens dying in such a way would no doubt challenge her, and in return, she would challenge Bane.

That thought made him growl with a sneering face…it hotly infuriated him just thinking about it.

* * *

Apparently having one's younger brother shot while participating in an illegal organization, and then later having one's head spun around like it was detachable by his mercenary boss was not a good recipe for quality work and pumped energy.

Because when Amelia returned, she was _exhausted_.

But she couldn't rest. Because her boss had assigned her the task of going to an elegant party for the rich. And why would the single, 24 year old who lived alone have a reason to say no?

So when she returned, she talked it over with Sammy, who called over Barsad as apparently Bane was out dealing with other issues. Barsad took Amelia back to her apartment where she got dressed – a very fitting, sleek black dress that came to her mid thighs, along with a pair of white heels to match her white handbag and pearls her grandmother gave her. Her boss told her to dress in a way so she could blend in. He wanted pictures of the event, whereas Jeff was to report on it. She didn't understand how this was news, but apparently it was. She only committed to dolling up when Jeff said he was going in a suit and tie.

She did her hair nice and left it down as she felt rather excited to be pretty for a change, and when she went to her living room where Barsad had turned on the TV, he did a double take. Obviously he had never expected her to dress up to this extent.

"You look as if you are going on a date," Barsad said, almost scolding as if she was breaking a contract. She chuckled.

"No, it's just a super fancy party. My boss said to look like one of them. Said it 'gets the best pictures'. I swear I would have done something else with my life if I knew journalism was about following the rich around at their parties," she said with a faint smile.

His eyes softened, as she realized that was how Barsad smiled at time, as he said, "Alright, well don't stay out too late. There's a lot going on later tonight. I know Bane would want you at the hideout."

"Alright," she said with a smile.

Barsad said his parting to Amelia as she took the league approved cab to the event.

When she arrived, she realized she hadn't overdone her attire, as others looked just as good, if not better, than her. She met with Jeff before taking her smaller camera around the event like a stalker. She really should get paid more for events like this.

* * *

Jeff watched Amelia move away through the crowd. He thought she looked gorgeous, and wanted to say so. Well he had, as a gentleman, but he wasn't able to add the flirtatious charm he wanted to.

It was a damn shame she didn't date. Although he was still working on that. His eyes roamed down to her curvy backside as she walked away. Hey, he was a guy. It was a shameless act unless he was going to add a cheesy pickup line to it.

And then a kind brunette with striking features approached him with a warm smile.

"Hi, are you with the Gazette?" she asked in a warm voice.

"Yes ma'am...are you, uh, by chance Miranda Tate?" he asked as he knew he had seen this face before. He checked out a few people before going, to impress them for later interviews.

"Why yes I am. And what is your name," she asked.

"Jeff. Jeff Jones," he said as she extended a hand for him, to which he took and shook the thin, feminine hand. They casually chatted, and Jeff realized she was an easy person to talk to. But once she was warmed up, she looked around covertly as she seemed to bring up what she came over here to discuss.

"Jeff, I am not one to gossip," she said with a curl of her lips in defense of what had to be gossip coming, "but is that girl you were with your co-worker?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. That's Amelia Reed. She's a photographer," Jeff said.

"And you can just call me Miranda. But I wanted to warn you, as I am not really sure who to go to for this, and I figure you have more connections and knowledge with this, but I talked to her on Dent Day," she began, to which Jeff narrowed his eyes with an affirmative nod, "and she was acting suspicious. You're aware of the underground crime conspiracy, right?"

"Yes ma'- Miranda," Jeff said. What the Hell was this about?

"Well, I am sorry for my forwardness, but I just wanted to say her and I talked, and as someone who likes to donate to charity, I spoke of donating to the police to help fund their search for all this recent crime. Amelia reacted strongly, in high defense," Talia said, completely lying through her teeth and false smile, but Jeff didn't know, "And I thought it was odd. It was like she didn't want to talk about it. I work in the building across from the Gazette, and I noticed every day she takes the same taxi. And I don't know, I guess when I saw her pull up in it today, I just feel like something was amiss. I thought I would tell someone who can look into it, as the police aren't worried about this masked man, but I don't feel right about it. You see, my friend Bruce Wayne was attacked in the stock exchange, if you remember, and I'd love nothing more to catch whoever did it. I think she might know something," Talia said, laying on the suspicion in a way that was concerned, but for the right reasons.

"Well, alright then. Thanks for the tip," Jeff said, with the most confused face and mind. Was this woman serious? Amelia, a part of an illegal organization?

But after parting with Miranda, and brooding in his thoughts, Jeff realized – it explained her lights never being on in her apartment, or her acting like a sudden recluse, or her taking the same damn cab each day…

By the time Jeff got home after saying goodbye to Amelia, he was beginning to obsess in what this meant. Should he even tell anyone if she really was related to larger than life crime? She seemed too nice for that, and she would no doubt go to prison. She just seemed too soft for prison.

He decided to think on it more, and do some research before acting. Maybe Miranda was just paranoid. But if the dots were connected…he had no other choice but to turn Amelia in. It's what she would get for playing him like a dunce, making him believe her to be a good, pretty girl, when she might in fact be a full blown criminal…

And then he remembered how all of his files disappeared that one day, as if a magical fairy came and shook its ass in a magical command. He had left his computer with Amelia…and the files and contacts were all related to underground crime...

_Goddammit_…

Jeff called up John Blake. They grew up in the orphanage together, and like Jeff, Blake was always looking for the next big thing to jump them forward in their career.

And they had a _lot_ to talk about.

* * *

Amelia opened her apartment door when she returned from the event, half expectant to see Barsad passed out on her couch, or watching more TV like he had done when she left. But right away she noticed the lights were off, and she could tell there was a larger figure inside – waiting…_Barsad_? she thought hesitantly.

She turned on her light to see that _Bane_ was the dark figure across her room, to which her heart kick-started with jitters like she was some high schooler again. His eyes quickly scanned over her, his brow raising with great approval at what he saw, and his eyes almost darkened with a growing hint of wanting as she stood nervously, his eyes thoroughly roaming her exposed legs...and then a hint of scolding came to his eyes.

"The rest of your dress is missing," he said with that lower, rich voice of his as his dark eyes bore into hers.

She looked down before she realized he was being sarcastic, and she smirked to herself as she hadn't really heard him use sarcasm in that way, "It was the nicest dress I had, and it went with my outfit the most."

She scooped off her heels and set them by the door, allowing her feet to breathe.

"And yet you wore it to an event where older rich men like to prey on younger, attractive females?" Bane asked with a languid drawl as Amelia approached, in need to pass him to reach her bedroom.

She didn't have a response. It wasn't a short dress, just maybe a little alluring if she wanted to flirt in it. Although to a mother, or a suitor, it might look as if she was wearing a skirt made by Daisy Dukes.

"I promise I didn't have much trouble. And I am going to change out of it," she said in that surprising submissive tone once more, to which he remained in a silent stance, his powerful arms folded against his black shirt.

"And while you are in there, pack light. Tuesday my reign begins," he finally said with pride laced in to his casual tone while his eyes continued to stare at her in her dress, as if he wasn't going to miss out on the opportunity to look at her dolled up.

Amelia breathed shallowly for a moment. _Already_? It felt too soon, but she nodded after moving her lips to form words, until finally they managed in a small voice, "Alright."

She left her bedroom door open, making for her small attached bath with new clothes in her hand. She was unzipping her dress – having to bend awkwardly to reach it in certain spots – when it snagged mid shoulder, not moving up _or_ down, even if she jerked hard on it. She froze, giving herself a look of disbelief. She yanked even more, to the best of her ability, but it was in the perfect spot where it was already hard enough to reach as it was.

"Dammit…"she mumbled to herself. It wouldn't budge. She let her arms fall to her sides, giving them a break from bending in ways they weren't supposed to. What was she to do now? Her bust and hips were just large enough where she couldn't slide it off without ripping something, as it was a fitting dress, made so you _couldn't_ slide out of it without unzipping. The last time this happened she was living with a roommate and just asked them for help. And she wasn't about to rip the zipper, as this dress cost 250 dollars. Apparently severely mis-priced though, if it was snagging like this. This was only her second time wearing it.

She sighed and lowered her head in defeat. There _was_ a person here who could help her…She sighed again, with a little more of a whine behind the breathy exhale.

"I can't believe I am going to do this…" she said to herself as she opened her bathroom door. She had no other option, because she knew Bane's patience would severely wane if she spent an hour trying to get out of this dress.

She shyly walked out to where Bane was, to which he eyed her up and down with a curious expression, as if confused why it was still on, but not complaining. "I uh…my zipper snagged. The dress was expensive, and I need someone to unzip it, or it will take me an hour to find out how to get out of it," she said in defeat, only looking up to the foreboding male when she finished, a little pink coloring her cheeks.

Bane's brow raised just enough for her to catch his new interest in her predicament before he smirked and agreed to assist her.

She nodded nervously as she put her back to him, softly moving her hair out of his way, holding onto it with clammed palms from embarrassment. She couldn't believe Gotham's tyrant was helping her unzip her snagged dress in her apartment.

She felt him adjust something, no doubt unsnagging it, and then as if it was the easiest task in the world he slid the zipper down its path, allowing Amelia to feel the cooler air touch her bare skin as he slid the zipper all the way to the inward curve of her back, and he did it slowly. As if watching.

She stood still when he released the zipper, hearing his metallic breath behind her. It momentarily entranced her to hear it so close to her in such a quiet space.

Bane noticed her pause.

With little hesitation after his awareness, the roughness of his calloused hands softly came to both of Amelia's shoulders, his hand sliding on her left one to push the thicker strap of her dress off her shoulder, leaving bare skin from her neck to the middle of her bicep, to which he was no doubt eyeing. His left hand slid back up to her neck, lightly grasping the soft flesh with his coarse hand. Getting lost in his touch lowered her awareness as she next felt the warmth of his shirted chest graze her back, making her release a slow, deep breath at enjoying his warmth against her cool, exposed back. She had no idea what he was doing, as she tried to analyze this situation, when she realized there was nothing to analyze - he just wanted to touch her. _She_ wanted to touch _him,_ so why would it be any different for him?

Then his left hand moved from her shoulder and down her arm over the half fallen sleeve, leaving a warm trail on her chilled skin as his thick arm moved against hers. "You are cold," he said with a deeper voice, rumbling his words against her back through his chest.

"A little…but you're warm," she said with little control as her body hummed with nervous desire, seemingly speaking for itself, especially as his other hand slid down her opposite arm in response, further coaxing her to lean back into his warmth as his head lowered down on her left side. She tensed out of guilt for enjoying this, more than she should. Especially with the understanding that he seemed to enjoy her response.

"You tense so easily," he said deeply, a hint of amusement mixed in with a drawling tone of possible impatience at this. "Is it out of fear?" he asked with his voice growing richer, his tone suggesting he knew it was otherwise, but maybe he just wanted to hear it.

She wanted to say yes. Her logic told her to say yes. Her _conscious_ told her to say yes, that she was afraid of him. But her heart, mixed with the desirous tingling in her lower stomach, knew that it wasn't fear. Sure, he may strike real fear in her at times when he was conducting serious crimes, as how could he not? But she wasn't struck with an all-consuming fear of Bane. As much as she should be…she just _wasn't_.

"No…" she blurted out, the tingling in her gut wanting to get a move on with this so she could finally discuss what was on her guilty mind.

"I will release you so you may put on warmer clothes, if you reveal what it is that makes your body tense at my touch," his metallic voice said as it vibrated the air around her ear, her breathing increasing as one of his hands were struck with adventure, leaving her arm and moving to her hip as he gently pulled her lower half into his.

She let out another deep breath, engulfed not only in his bodily warmth, but in an internal warmth that was spreading from her lower abdomen with each second as his hand rose from her hip and up her side. She was falling fast into him and she knew it.

"And shyness will not serve as an excuse here," he added as his trailing hand came below her breast, and she felt him control his hands from going any higher as he crossed her body with this arm, latching onto the other side in some kind of dominating, sensual embrace as his head rested next to hers. She wondered if he could smell her through the mask...as she could smell _him._

She almost couldn't speak as her head buzzed like she was high on Bane. Actually, she pretty much was. It was so damn instinctual for her body to completely betray her, responding to this foreboding, dominant male with rippling muscles and that deep, rich voice right behind her, roaming his hands like she was the softest blanket of sensuality.

"I…" she finally managed, which in her head, was a feat. But it opened her line of communication as she found her voice once more, blood rushing to her face as she heard the rest of it in her head '_I like your touch_.'

But she couldn't.

"I think you know why," she finally stumbled out, doing what she could to have some poise to her words.

"And I want to hear it," he retorted quickly in a deeper voice, almost with a metallic hiss. He sounded _aroused, _especially as his grip tightened as he spoke those words. She felt like she was in a tennis match with a pro-athlete, finally managing to get the ball over the net, only to have them sending it flying right back to her.

"I like your touch," she murmured with more sensuality than she expected as her head instinctually moved closer to his masked one, grazing his mask against her jaw. But he didn't pull away when it did.

Instead he seemingly growled, and she felt for a moment she left this world, as she not only heard it so close, or felt it vibrate through the mask onto her jaw, but she also felt it rumble against her back. Just _consuming_ her in his dominating sounds.

"Now that wasn't so hard," Bane said deeply with aroused amusement. _But I bet something else is_…she thought to herself with a sly smile, and with a _very_ sensual mental voice, drawn to the fact that she wanted him. _Bad_.

"And you will get more of it, once Gotham settles under my reign…" he said with his mask grazing her ear. "Although I'd argue that you'd enjoy it better if you gave in to your body…you do not need to fight it," he said, and as if it were magic, she felt the guilt in her body flood away. It was she wanted, to be told that this was okay, that it was alright to bask in his touch and presence. That is was okay not to fear him, or be nervous around him. Although, in reality, it was _him_ telling her this.

But it still momentarily released her nervous tension as her body relaxed into him, finally turning her head as the tubes of his mask grazed more of her face, meeting his dark colored eyes that sat below his strong brows, the scarred one lowered in pure craving.

She swallowed thickly, and she moved her stare to his mask. She wanted it off. She wanted _him_. Her desires were coming to her and taking control of her mind. He was surrounded her with this warmth and strength, and she wanted more of it...her craving seemed to override and nervousness and guilt for wanting, for needing, Bane. And it felt good. It felt good to give-in.

His eyes trailed down to her soft lips as she was about to ask if he could take it off, but the sound of a phone ringing cut through the air like sharp ice sheets.

Amelia's attention was drawn to her phone once she fully registered it ringing, and she was about to reach for it, distracted momentarily as it seemed rather odd to get a call at this hour. But then Bane's hand reached to her face, grasping her chin and jaw, and goodness the power he had couldn't be more clear in this firm, yet softer grip. Or more attractive.

"Your attention belongs to me," Bane said with a deep, husky, practically possessive rumble as he moved her light gray eyes over her shoulder and back to his darker ones, with his powerful, dominating hand moving down her jaw to her neck, grasping it with softness and control.

Surely her attention really did belong to him because Amelia lost almost all interest in who was calling her. If it was important, they would just leave a voicemail. She was even getting the temptation to touch his mask. _Something. _She wanted to feel him too.

But despite the hunger and longing in his eyes, she saw control return to them. _At least one of us is disciplined._..she practically melted as when he held her neck, she felt the roughness of his thumb rub against her skin, almost like a small caress.

"But it would be wise to return for now, and for you to ready yourself. I have important tasks tonight, and do not want any distractions from them...or from when I have you," he said as his hand that had wrapped its arm around her retreated, and she was disappointed in herself at how much she thought it left too early, only his right hand moving from her neck to her outer arm.

It was almost toxic what he could do to her. She missed his overwhelming presence almost instantly. The good angel on her shoulder that constantly reminded her of who he was, what he does and what he is capable of seemed to be turning into a ghost, while the tempting devil on her shoulder resembled less of a devil with each passing encounter.

And so too was Bane. She used to think he was some kind of incarnation of the devil, but that felt un-fair now. Perhaps it was her hormones talking, and more than likely it _was_ her hormones talking, but it was clear the Pit didn't breed saints.

"...alright," she said in her haze, and as she sobered, she realized he had said '_when I have you',_ to which her cheeks pinked when she realized she sort of just agreed.

He smirked, as if he registered this as well, and his eyes were still heavy on her as if they were trying to do what his body wanted. She moved to her bedroom when she finally had control over her mind, fully leaving him and his warmth as she faltered between a dumb smile and serious face of awe as she walked to the bathroom to change her clothes.

She had changed, packed clothes for the next three days and joined Bane once more. His eyes were dark once again when she returned to him, as if he was thinking hard on a grave situation. He luckily dropped some of his intensity when she approached, to which he stood and they descended back to the tunnels.

It was clear he was about to embark on something incredibly serious and profound, as he radiated with deep thought and concentration. It seemed it _was_ good that they halted wherever that intense session was going.

Amelia was completely unaware, but Bane was about to do something that, indeed, was worth the heavy brooding. Within a few hours, Bane was going to approach Bruce Wayne in an underground battle...

They finally reached their area once more, and although it was a silent walk, she didn't mind as she had become lulled by the breathing of his mask. He walked over to his cot with her bag and laid it there for her, as if not even debating on her being able to rest anywhere else. He turned around, and moved over to her, giving her a curious stare until his dark eyes moved to something behind Amelia, prompting her to turn around.

"Sir everything is ready," Barsad said, standing near his threshold.

Amelia felt a hand on her lower back and felt the presence of Bane behind her once again as he leaned in to speak to her with a grave, unquestioning voice,"And Amelia, I forbid you from leaving this area for the rest of the night, for _any_ reason, do you understand?"

"I understand," she quietly said as Bane's hand slid off of her, to which she watched as he moved forward, following Barsad to wherever they were going.

Her curiosity buzzed like sparks of electricity as she wanted to know what he was doing. But the way he told her to stay made his command seem different, as if real trouble would smite her if she failed to heed his words. So she slowly walked over to his cot after eyeing Zachary, who was sleeping, and lied on the comfortable mattress that still smelled like Bane.

Her emotions twirled inside as the realization of everything settled in.

It was here. After this weekend things would change. And for the better? She didn't know. She didn't know a _thing._ All she _did_ know was that Bane's day to reign was upon them, and she was sitting on this tyrant's cot in his secret hideout as if it were a simple bench.

Things were about to get interesting. _Very_ interesting. Even Amelia could sense it, because she could sense it in Bane.

She just hoped nothing too serious would happen to Gotham...

* * *

But up on the wet streets above, it seemed that, perhaps, it was not interesting things that Amelia felt, but rather it was her intuition telling her she was in trouble.

Because John Blake walked around in his civilian clothes, peaking at anything he got a chance to peak at. He knew something was up, and that the key to understanding what was going on was here, _somewhere_.

Especially after Jeff Jones called him. Blake never met this woman named Amelia Reed, but she sounded suspicious.

And Blake had a gut feeling that she knew something. Because she was related to Zachary Reed, who was still AWOL from society. And Blake wondered, what if, just what if Zachary was back and somehow got his sister involved? That'd be perfect, for Blake anyway, because she'd be an easy person to interrogate. And this masked man, this 'Bane'...Blake knew he was here. He just did.

Blake finally made his way outside Amelia Reed's apartment. All of Amelia's lights were turned off. Either she was sleeping, or she wasn't home. Blake was going to question her tomorrow, after checking in with Bruce. Maybe Bruce knew. Blake walked around the alleyways, stopping in one of them as he saw a sewer grate, and a rather large one that could easily work as an entry to the sewers. But he knew better than to go now, as he was alone and poorly armed. He looked up, and saw Amelia's complex was within total reach, as her fire escape led right to it.

_Something_ was going on.

And Blake was going to find out. All he needed was one little thing to tie her to these crimes, and thanks to the Dent Act, he could put her in jail and scare her into talking. He could _definitely_ use her for information.

Now all he needed was that _'little something._'

* * *

**Suspenseful ending there!**

**_And small disclaimer_ \- **the dialogue with Bane and Daggett is not mine. It's from the movie.

**Bane seems to have gotten a straighter head on his shoulders, but still confused, isn't he? He wants Amelia, but he knows he can't have his cake and eat it too, i.e – Amelia would not approve of the bomb, but he refuses to give her up. And Blake seems hot on her right now! That's not good. He's a good little detective, no thanks to *cough with evil glare* _Jeff_ *cough* and also no thanks to Talia either...**

**_Next one_ – Bruce and Bane confront each other and he takes him to the pit, Bane shows the bomb to the world, and we will see what he does with Amelia…if Blake doesn't get to her first, which at this rate, it looks like he might...then what would Bane do?**

**This has got a LOT in store from here on out, promise ;) I spent a month before writing this story planning the next arc to this story out. It will be awesome ;D **

**_Please leave me some of those awesome reviews_****! I am DYING to know what you guys think! I was excited writing this one, getting excited about what everyone was going to think and say about it. So please do if you can! I appreciate them more than these little ANs can ever say :) Cause I see you guys reading, and it makes me wonder what you are thinking!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello!**

**So, for potentially getting me to 100 reviews (still sort of in honest shock over this, as I only need _four stinkin more_ XD) I wanted to give you another early release. Thank you, so much, you guys. I don't think these Author's notes are displaying how much they mean to me...but they do! They feed my inspiration for this story, and as a writer. Again, you make it worth the labor I put in to this story, and they make me put in that extra hour each chapter. I do hope you love this chapter, and please do leave more reviews, as I hope to crack 100 :D (if not more!) So please do that for me, and I'll get hard to work on the next one :D**

**Reply to Guest Reviews, in order from first to last:**

**Guest****-**_Thank you so much! :D I am glad you loved the chapter! I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter not XD! I can't say more, but thank_**_you!_**  
**Guest** \- _Lol thank you for the review! Yeah that was pretty hot wasn't it? This one doesn't have the same steam, but I promise, in the following chapters, it's gonna get so steamy people will have to take off their glasses_**_;)_**  
**Guest** \- _Yeah dom Bane is just nice to think about... XD he definitely likes control, and I want to play with this more later, as I really like that side of him ;) And thanks for complimenting the twist! Hopefully it makes this one interesting for you ;) Thanks again, and here you go! You don't have to wait any longer for it :)_  
**Nicola** \- _Thank you for the review! I appreciate yours so much :) And here's another early chapter! :D I hope you love this next chapter as well! Can't wait to see what you think! And yeah, Jeff and Talia are definitely on the dark side_**_XD_**  
**Alexee** \- _Yay, thank you for your review! I know, Talia is a jerk...I am glad it surprised people to see her change things up a bit! And I bet one day Bane is going to see through Talia, and I assure you that we will definitely find out one day :) And about Bane consoling, you should like a part in this chapter then ;D Hopefully it will make up for his initial lack of things! And I am glad you loved the Bane/Millie part :) This chapter has quieter one with them, but next chapter they will be at it again ;) And yeah, he is a little possessive ;) And thank you for complimenting my writing! I appreciate that! And I love that you think Amelia is written perfectly! I am soooo glad to read that you feel what she feels. And I understand you completely, as your English is really good! I am just glad you like this story, even if it isn't your native tongue :) Can't wait to see what you think! I love your reviews!_

**Happy Reading :)**

* * *

After ten minutes of lying with zero interest in sleeping, Amelia rolled her head to look over to Zachary. How much trouble could Amelia really get into if she just went to check in on Zachary?

She rose from the cot and decided a few minutes to check in on him wasn't going to hurt anyone. But she realized, once risen, that Zachary was asleep, and so was Sammy. That plan now seemed ruined.

She dangled her legs over the edge, wondering what to do to get her to sleep, as right now, she felt like an insomniac.

Then after a few minutes of mindless thoughts, she jolted every so slightly.

She heard something echo in the depths of the pit, like a phantom's cry. It instantly gave her gooseflesh as it echoed eerily against the concrete, but it was quiet enough not to wake Zachary or Sammy. Amelia rose from the bed as quietly as she could while slipping her flats on. She had taken to sleeping in her everyday clothes, as sometimes, down here in the sewers, she would need to waken at any moment.

She held her breath and the gooseflesh returned when she heard he same, faint echo. _Okay, so I_ didn't_ imagine it._

Her heart beat fast, like a drum finale at a concert, as she considered exploring whatever created those echos. It sent something slick and forbidden through her veins to betray Bane's request to stay, but then she heard a clear, bellowing yell that echoed stronger than the first two.

It was pure curiosity that carried her legs as she crept past Sammy and Zachary, deciding it wouldn't hurt to peak around the corner where she considered she heard the sound originate from. When she peaked around the corner, all she saw was a long, empty concrete corridor. So she crept further, only a few feet inside, constantly looking back as if she were checking on an imaginary safety rope. It was her instinct now, after being a journalist, that carried her further once she felt she was safe. Her boss was an avid fan of 'what is one more foot?' in terms of how close to get.

And then she heard the clanking of metal, like the footsteps on her fire escape. The sound was clearly coming from the end of this corridor, as it was growing louder. It made her stop. She turned around and realized she had trailed half way down the corridor, her heart almost becoming just as audible as her nervous breathing. And she waited, and listened. Again, no one was coming in this corridor. She even looked both ways multiple times. _No one. _She was seemingly alone.

Her legs picked up speed as she jogged the rest of the way as she knew time was of the essence, figuring she was within ear shot of Sammy if something _did_ go wrong.

She froze and the blood in her body rushed through like boiling water when she heard the clarity of another war cry. Whatever it was, it was right around this corner. And it was male. And _very_ real. It was more than obvious now that _something_ was going on.

She peaked around, and saw nothing at eye level. But she quickly heard the clatter above her, and looked up to see two people staggering on a highly placed catwalk. Her eyes widened, and she felt the immediacy to turn and run.

It was Bane. _And he was battling Batman_.

_Holy fucking shit I am so stepping over my lines here_. Amelia was one to reserve cussing for good reasons, even to herself, as when she tended to use them, it somehow always sounded harsh. And right now, it was more than appropriate. She could give a speech with nothing but cuss words in this moment as she feared she would get caught.

She was about to turn and run as this was exponentially more nerve-wracking than she ever imagined. She had honestly thought that someone was hurt, or something...just not _this._

But she couldn't look away. It wasn't out of her curiosity anymore, but it was because of how the fight was being fought. Batman was just delivering blows to Bane as if Bane were a punching bag, hitting his mask so hard she could hear the sound of Batman's glove meeting the metal tubes, turning Bane's head and body this way and that, as if Bane forgot how to fight. It made her stare with furrowed eyes, wondering what he was doing. Shouldn't he throw a punch back? She ignored the thought bubble in her head that told her what made her stay was concern for Bane.

Especially at how Bane's body continued to be lax, as if this was nothing more than a light tap to face.

And then Bane turned the tables as he suddenly unleashed powerful blows on Batman, moving his body with those unforgiving maneuvers that Zachary spoke of, staggering Batman backwards. Bane was so _fast _when finally attacking. And his body attacked with absolute _control,_ and _power,_ ducking away from Batman and even knocking the masked vigilante _over the edge_ of their catwalk with the quick rebuttal of his leg.

Batman fell a level below Amelia, as her corridor came out to a thin strip of that winding concrete. She stuck her head out as she watched Bane climb over the ledge of the catwalk like it was just an obstacle course, grabbing onto the metal chain as he climbed down it like a piece of soft rope. And his _muscles_. A physiologist would do good to take a picture of Bane climbing down something and to use it later as a reference for the muscles in the arm. Because almost _every_ one of them was flexed at some point, not even bothering to use his legs. Because of course he didn't need to. She couldn't believe those arms had held her earlier, barely exerting the power that was clearly bound in them.

Amelia could now tell, that her thought that Bane looked this way for a _reason,_ was, without a doubt, correct.

Amelia thickly swallowed,_ he is like a ravenous hunter, desperate to sink his teeth into his kill…_

As Batman rose himself, Bane mercilessly grabbed him and slammed him into a nearby pole, the dull clank filling the room.

And then they fought, both sides. It wasn't a flashy movie scene, or a street fight. This was a small battle between two highly trained men. The next moves between them consisted of a series of dodges, hard punches, and the clear ability to take multiple blows like they were UFC fighters on steroids. It was almost basic, and yet it was so much more. It was just pure, relentless power.

And then once again, Bane took the punches that Batman was delivering as if he suddenly gave up. It was actually quite pathetic, the way Bane just took those hard blows into his chest and ribs.

And then, once again without warning, Bane sharply turned around, lunged himself in the air with pure agility as his arm swung like a fearsome wrecking ball, only to unleash a relentless combo breaker as Amelia actually heard his fist meet Batman's mask. She had heard Zachary use that term, combo breaker, all too often. It was when someone turned the tides of war, or broke the chain of attacks. And Bane did just that. And he did it _mercilessly._

She incredulously smirked to herself. Bane was simply _playing_ with Batman. Because Batman stumbled backward as if…well, as if _Bane_ just punched squarely through his mask, no doubt giving him a splitting strike of head pain. And Bane walked forward _slowly_, as if he knew from the beginning that this was going to end as his victory.

Then Bane kicked Batman harshly as stumbled up the stairs to another catwalk. Then Bane just _stood_ there, watching Batman grumble loudly before following him up the stairs like some terrifying, stalking monster in a horror movie. It was eerie, the way Bane exerted control over this. The way he walked about as if Batman were nothing more than a child.

Batman braced himself on the new catwalk, pulling his fists up and yelling a battle cry as he threw a punch at Bane, who, after moving almost languidly, ducked down with amazing speed and attacked Batman once more, throwing punches that were quickly driven by the entirety of his body as Batman took the hits with a significantly lessor grace than Bane, grunting through every single one of them.

And then Bane fully kicked him down the stairs, and Amelia almost forgot she was illegally here under Bane's command, as they were coming in her direction. She ducked back inside the corridor, debating on sticking her head back out to see where this would go. This was more addicting than those horrible reality TV shows, where you just can't look away. Except this was _way_ more severe.

But then a hand came to her mouth and around her waist, jolting her completely as a primal desire to survive came to her, ready to thrash around in any way possible.

"Shh shh shh. You're fine, just didn't want you to squeal or surprise you from behind. It's Barsad," said Barsad's softer, and yet commanding voice, letting his hand fall from her face once she calmed her breathing.

_I…am so…screwed_.

"C'mon. You're not supposed to be here," Barsad said with a deeper voice as he began to drag her away from the fight. A desperate part inside of Amelia wanted to remain, as she then heard Bane _talking._ If his punches and movements strode with such destruction and might, then what were his fighting words like?

Barsad pulled Amelia with a firm, unrelenting grip, which woke her back up to the reality of things - she got caught, "Please, I am so sorry Barsad."

He didn't respond as he continued to pull on her arm, dragging her down the corridor as she practically had to shift to a light jog to keep up with him.

Barsad stopped at the end of the corridor and peaked around. He turned back to Amelia, his hollow eyes scolding as his voice was low in key, "I know Bane told you not to leave his area."

Amelia stared dumbly back as she breathed hard, thinking of any excuse. It was like the attic all over again until she closed her mouth and swallowed. "I'm sorry," she reiterated in a quieter voice, going along with Barsad's lower voice in hopes he was keeping this between them.

"You don't know what sorry is if Bane caught you. This is the last time I pull you away from something like this. Amelia, you can't snoop around here, or anywhere that Bane forbids. Do you understand me? His room was one thing, but this is completely different. _Things_ are completely different," Barsad said, and Amelia didn't understand why he was helping her once again.

"Alright," Amelia began in a sobering voice, knowing every word he spoke was true, "Alright I promise. I'm so sorry. I just heard something, and I went to look thinking it wasn't far away, and it was a peculiar sound, and then my eyes became glued to what I saw-"

"You don't have to explain. I get it, you're still newer in all of this, and don't understand how things work, or how concrete Bane's words can be. But you need to repress this innate curiosity you have," Barsad said, and Amelia heard every word, and it sunk in like a chunk of concrete drifting to the ocean's depths. She couldn't use her instinct as a journalist to invoke her need to pry as an excuse anymore.

She nodded in reply, grinding her teeth until she said with as much sincerity as she could muster, when realizing she really, really owed Barsad, "Thank you...I really appreciate it, I mean it."

Barsad nodded and said, "Just go back to Bane's area, and forget about what you saw. I know he didn't want you to see that, or for Batman to see _you_."

"Alright no problem…and sorry I should have realized that right when I saw them."

Barsad nodded to her and went back down the corridor, as Amelia moved back as quietly as she could to Bane's area. Sammy only rustled in her sleep. Apparently her and Zachary were both heavy sleepers. Normally she would have smiled, but she shook like a druggie in withdraws from her nerves and adrenaline. That was too close for comfort.

She sat back down on Bane's cot. She took in heavy, deep, slow breaths to calm herself. She was fine. Bane didn't know. And Barsad wasn't going to talk. _I am fine._ When she finally cleared her mind, she jolted once more as a minute later she heard, and felt, a loud, deep rumble echoing through the same corridor she came from, clearly coming from the battle arena as Sammy even woke with a startle. It sounded like an explosion, or something similar.

Amelia felt her heart drop. _What was that_? Was that intentional? Is everyone alright?

But then nothing else came. No panic, no one rushing to Bane's aide. Amelia guessed it was intentional, or if not, it was under control. But one thing was for certain – she was _not_ going to check on it.

But she _did_ rise to go over to Sammy, as Amelia seriously doubted that this was crossing a line. Zachary was over here, and Sammy might be able to explain what just happened.

Amelia spent the following half hour sitting next to Zachary at Sammy's approval. Sammy was also ignorant on the subject of the large explosion, but she wasn't worried. She said she would have been called by now if something was seriously wrong. They even conversed while Zachary rested, as he was sedated. Sammy was actually alright, and Amelia could see why her and Zachary were friends. Sammy said within a few days Zachary will be lucid, and by the time the siege was here he will be able to generally move about. Amelia was glad she came over here, because it really did calm her nerves down.

Amelia returned to Bane's cot when she felt a tired wave of an oncoming yawn take over her.

And once again, thanks to the comfort of Bane's magical cot, she felt sleep beg to take her when she lied fully on it. She fought it at first, fearing where Bane was and when he was coming back. But when Sammy dozed back off, it subconsciously settled Amelia's troubles. Because if Sammy was falling back to sleep, there really must be nothing to worry about. Amelia somehow floated away into her mind, dreaming random thoughts until everything went dark, and her dream turned into a nightmare.

She awoke with a sharp intake, her eyes darting around the room to be completely sure that she had escaped the dark world she had been sucked so strongly into. She sat up with heavy breaths, resting her head in her hand to feel her face, to help her realize she indeed was awake.

Before her nightmare, she was lightly dreaming of being back at the Gazette, writing a ridiculous caption of a photograph of a giant bear that was walking around the city, getting aggressive whenever someone tried to stop it from eating inside the dumpster bins, and then suddenly it all changed into a horrible nightmare. A particularly dark one of Zachary. Of him being shot again. And of it being _fatal_. She was only to able to wake herself when she, in her dream, began to wander down in the sewers in search for help only to find that the room Bane had fought in was decimated, and for some reason she was convinced Batman and Bane, along with the other mercenaries, were still in there. And she actually felt pure, intense fear that Bane too had been killed, alongside her brother. It was just a nightmare, but it unlocked seemingly real fears.

She felt her chest tighten as the dream was so _real_. She could almost smell the singed flesh from the large gunshot wound in her brother. It immediately brought tears to her eyes, remembering back to the one Zachary already had.

And once they started, they fell freely. She was alone in this corner, and this helped her release her emotions. She gazed over to see Zachary, almost worried he wasn't going to be there.

He was fine. Just sleeping. She took her eyes off him as she returned them to her tumbling hands, feeling her cheeks form their own rivers as tears dripped onto her thumb. She then re-held her face with one hand as she let her emotions out as quietly as she could, hating to be caught in an emotional state. It was an older sibling thing, where she had convinced herself at a small age that showing emotional defeat was unacceptable. Because Zachary always seemed to rely on Amelia for emotional strength until he was a teenager, but by then, it was too late and the mentality had stuck inside of Amelia.

But she couldn't help but cry with the rare privacy she had right now.

_No, it was just a dream_, she reasoned. She couldn't believe she had dreamt of Bane getting killed, and it _worried_ her. It wasn't as grand as the fear for her brother, but it was _there._ She wondered, in the small times they physically connected, and when he did kind deeds, if he had sunken in then? She was always trying to be conscious of him and what she felt about him, but apparently he truly seeped in, _somewhere._ But she felt she had to stamp that out, right? She wasn't supposed to care for this man, no matter what he did for her. She was betraying her city if she actually cared about him.

But she was also honestly growing tired of this duality inside her on if he was a villain or not. On how to respond to him, as logic told her he was to be approached with a ten foot pole, never going any closer than that pole's length. But yet that taboo interest and curiosity she had with him continued to spin her mind. And she was growing dizzy...Bane seemed to want her to give in, as he actually _told_ her to the other night, so it wouldn't kill her to give in, a little, right? She obviously had, to some degree, foolishly felt real worry for him in her dream. It may have just been a dream, but she couldn't deny how _real_ her emotions had felt. How she almost felt robbed of Bane, of never being able to see how they would play out. As in his recent display of interest in her, he had _really_ gotten to her. That much was clear now.

She smirked to herself. _That's exactly what he wants_. Of course he wanted her to give in. He clearly enjoyed her physically, and if she was honest, it was hard _not_ to enjoy that man's touch as well. Which meant it was dangerous to give in, because she would more than likely lose control. And even then, did she honestly just consider giving in so willingly? He had just embarrassed _Batman_…how could she submit to a man that give even the likes of Gotham's dark knight a fearful heartbeat? She couldn't even act normal around Bane. One minute she was eyeing him with desire, and then the next she was semi-poised with bouts of sureness, and then then next she was talking to him with the confidence of the Cowardly lion. She was all over the board on how to be when around him. There was just something about him, that at times, continued to freeze her, momentarily striking fear in her, and it always gave her head another firm spin. And she was considering giving in to that? That was ridiculous. Clearly he offered nothing but continued mind games and further frustration…but if she _did _give in…well…wouldn't it give her a safe pass into this eminent siege?

Yes, more than likely it would. Plus, she really liked how he touched her...How his smell was subtle, but once realized, it entranced her. How she liked to smell it in the pillow, or in the blanket, or the way his mask could lull her in a silent room. Or the way his voice could rumble against her skin... As the tears slowed from her calmer and analytical thoughts, she really pondered on giving in, even if for only a moment, and to see what would happen. How could it go wrong? It would make him enjoy her, and it would give her some immunity to his siege. It would also help calm this duality in her that made her feel like she was going to go insane. And also she would be a prude to say she wouldn't enjoy his physical side…If things got too dark or serious with him, and if Bane tried to control her too much to an uncomfortable point, she could always back away. She always had Zachary to return to.

And then it had hit her like a ton of bricks falling from a ten story building.

If Zachary's wound had been more precise, she may not have him at all. And then she'd be alone with Gotham's tyrant.

She hadn't really had the time to cry, or let her mind mourn for her injured brother. It was like being in war where there was no time to cry or mourn. It wasn't until now, in the dead of night, that she felt time slow down, giving her a little span of emotional relief. The tears returned as she wept silently to herself, the grand rivers re-opening on her cheek. She wasn't even thinking of anything. She was just crying. Because it felt good, it felt like she was releasing something noxious in her system.

But then she realized she had to calm down, because at some point in this release she had begun to create a very damp spot on Bane's blanket.

She wondered if this is what people with PTSD go through. Everything is so shocking at first that it's hard to even face reality, until one day, it just comes at you when your mind is at its calmest.

She finally lied back down after finding some tissues in her little bath kit and wiped her face clean, a left over tear still finding its way down her face periodically, only to be absorbed by her hair.

She felt better. She felt release. She felt _lighter_. And she felt like she could think now with more clarity.

With the ugly, dark cloud rolling away, she realized that for her own good and her own survival, it might honestly be of her best interest to indulge in Bane...but what if she was nothing but a toy? Something to pass the time? She may have a fighter in her when survival called, but there was something about Bane and his wrath that seemed inescapable if she gave in and then pulled away from him…

She became lost in her tired mind, even drifting back off into sleep with a minor headache. Fortunately, she did not dream, or if she did, she didn't remember a second of it.

It was only when she heard the sound of heavy boots on concrete filter through her mind that she realized she wasn't alone in her corner anymore. Or Bane's corner, she should say…

Her eyes fluttered open to see the large figure of Bane walking over, her heart beating back to normal in almost an instant as she was relieved to see him, and she even wanted to stand in her excitement, but the hardness of his glare told her he didn't look like he was ready for a kind greeting. His eyes were brooding. And upon quickly thinking on it, reacting out of joy to seeing him would just give it away that she had watched. _I'm actually relieved to see him_…This man was extreme, wasn't he? She couldn't even exist around him without her concern for him creeping through her mind like sinister weeds. His eyes shifted to her immediately when her head had curiously rolled in his direction. She raised herself when she noticed his eyes were buzzing with adrenaline, and she knew why as it all returned to her.

The fight. Batman. That explosive sound.

Bane took his eyes off of her as he removed the vest he wore, clearly having it down to a perfected science as it didn't take much before it was gone.

Underneath was a clear, softly faded red and purple oblong marking, like blunt trauma on his abdomen.

Of course her nightmare made her react for nothing, as not only was Zachary in the hands of a much needed and accomplished medic, but Bane was fine, aside from his clear blunt trauma wound. She watched him take a wet rag and wipe it under his jaw where his mask met his skin, and she saw deep red on it.

Her eyes widened with concern as she watched him intently, to see that his mask appeared to have gauged slightly into his skin from one of the punches.

She sighed to herself, thinking that Bane was just going to ignore her, as he seemed to be preoccupied in himself. He truly seemed to lack any ability to physically comfort people, or show outward concern, despite the fact that she was staring right at him with her own, clear unease.

But then she was struck with that random bout of confidence that seemed to make no sense. Screw being ignored, because if Amelia was truly partake in this, she felt she had a right to have a voice. Perhaps she merely needed to be more audacious, and to stop letting her fear control her, at least to this degree. She held on to the fact that he told her to stop being tense to his touch, and she expanded out that command to being tense around him in general.

"What happened to your ribs, and your jaw?" she finally asked with a kinder voice. She was going to give this a shot, letting her walls down. Allowing whatever the Hell was going on here to manifest on its own. She knew full well what happened to him, but she still had no idea how the fight ended. His eyes lightly rolled as he said, raising a dismissive brow, "It is a side effect of things going according to plan. I am fine," he said, his eyes moving back to her, his last statement ringing with a sharper tone. His brow was darkly furrowed, but the sharpness in his eyes seemed to dull as they met her.

"I am parting for three days," he began, not allowing her a moment of rebuttal, which in her head she was concocting, "You are to take off work on Monday, and I prefer for you to remain in the sewers until I return. I leave Barsad in charge, and Samiah will be in charge of you when Barsad is delving with other matters."

He finished cleaning his jaw and threw the bloodied rag away when she realized he was either finished with the conversation, or waiting on her to respond.

"Oh," she began, surprised at hearing this revelation of plans, "Where are you going?" she asked turning more of her body to face him in genuine interest of where Bane would disappear to for three days.

"Home," he replied, his eyes voiding of any emotion as a dead stare replaced them while he looked at himself in the mirror, and he softly touched his mask, as if giving it an inspection.

Her mouth opened slightly, a slight chill running her spine at the glare his eyes gave with those words, and she wondered just what exactly 'home' was. _The Pit?_ That surely would explain that look he had...but it didn't make sense.

He turned to face her and easily read her expression as he replied, as if there were a bad taste in his mouth, "Yes, _that_ home."

She wanted to ask why, but he continued to turn as he faced his desk, and the way his back could display those rippling mounds of pure muscle put fear in her heart once more. But again, she was just getting sick of this internal battle, and just decided to continue feeding her confidence as she braved her next question, though making sure to keep in a quiet voice, as it _was_ an audacious question, "Why would you go back?"

"I have business there, and I am depending on its horrid nature to convey a certain, necessary message."

Amelia filtered through a few responses in her head, wondering what was the best way to respond to that? All she kept seeing in her head was the way Bane had beat on Batman. And in a confusing way, this helped her realize _why_ she was so confused with her own emotions – she didn't know what Bane's emotional trigger was. Obviously his past was a clear one, and she realized that perhaps, for now, she should drop things. But overall, she was ignorant to what made him want to pulverize someone's skull in. She didn't think he would do that to her, but she did want to avoid his anger if she could. And it was because of this, and because she was worried that the next words out of her mouth might trigger him in his clearly riled state, that she remained reserved once more. Although she felt she had made progress, and to be honest with herself, it felt nice to talk to Bane with less fear.

She sighed, more to herself than anything. Perhaps if she could just learn him more, understand what makes him tick, then she might get through these upcoming days, even months, with more ease. She refrained a smile, as essentially, she was thinking about a relationship. Not a specific kind, but that's what people do in _any_ relationship, whether work, school, romantic, or friends – you learn the other person's buttons, and their likes and dislikes. Bane was just such an extreme version of a human being, that it didn't seem like this could be that simple. Perhaps she merely just had to be around Bane more to loosen her nervous tendencies toward him. To understand him more.

She was so lost in her mind, which was still trickling with the sand man's sand, that she hadn't noticed that Bane turned around. She looked up to him when she finally did realize this, her face fully facing him. His eyes furrowed immediately as she did this.

"You have been crying..." he said with his own apprehension, putting down whatever he was holding on his desk as he seemed to debate on what to do. But then he began to move over to the cot.

She may have let the waterworks go a while ago, but she forgot that her cheeks were probably still puffy, her lips still slightly larger from the blood rushing in her face, and her eyes no doubt had that leftover broken stare.

She looked up to his eyes, but she didn't have to look that far as he even squatted down in front of her…and then his hand came to her face. She remained still like a spectator, waiting to see what was happening. His hand grasped her face lightly, sending warm sparks through her at his rough skin, and he held it like the few times he had grasped it, when wanted her face directed toward his. His eyes roamed her face for understanding, but unlike before, his hand didn't drop as he flatly asked, his metallic voice so close to her once more, "Why?"

Amelia faintly smiled in return, not just from the sudden concern, but she felt so much lighter after her cry, so much more free from her hidden agony, and it didn't feel as heavy to discuss it now.

"It's nothing," she said and looked down, "I just had a nightmare, where Zach got shot, and it was fatal. It was just really realistic, and I guess it opened up some painful feelings that sort of…you know, finally came out," she said, moving her eyes back to Bane, leaving out that he was actually a part of it. This was not out of apprehension for this man, but more out of embarrassment that she had a nightmare of him. And not the kind of nightmare normal people would associate with Bane in their dreams. Her unusual nightmare, where the evil in the dream getting killed was a good thing, it only saddened her, and it was proof that he was getting to her...

And this moment didn't help her either, as his eyes were not starkly staring through her, despite the fold of his brow. Their eyes locked, and Amelia felt something curious rise inside of her, as willingly or not, a small wall in her fell as she had a hard time ignoring that he was giving her his attention, and it felt genuine.

Their eyes were locked for only a moment, and yet it seemed like hours had passed as she swam in those dark, intelligent eyes of his, trying desperately to read them, as once again, they seemed to cleverly hide his thoughts.

And then, before he raised himself, she actually felt his rough thumb stroke back on her cheek in what felt like a small caress as his hand raised with his body. She was tempted to reach out for his hand, to keep it there, but his eyes were busy, and it was clear he had things to do. She didn't want to ruin this moment either, savoring the way his thumb stroked her cheek. His touch either _was_ a form of affection, or perhaps it was a simple accident, as it could have easily just been his hand rubbing that way as it left her cheek. Whatever it was, it cast an almost binding spell over her as he returned to his desk.

"It is prevalent that you not remain isolated over here for the next few days, Amelia. Your brother will become restless, so I urge you to stay close to him for the time being. As it should relieve you, and also you will seldom see him during the siege. But that is for another time," Bane said with his back to her, her eyes absorbing in the way it flexed so gracefully at times.

It was such a simple move just now, but his accompanying words made it seem so much more than that. That maybe...the stroke of his thumb _wasn't_ an accident...she had convinced herself that comfort was not this man's style, and perhaps he even rejected it, and yet he was showing a decent form of it that warmed her gently.

"Alright I will," she finally said, her smile resonating in her voice. She just sat there, watching him do whatever he needed to do, feeling her desire rise once more to give in to him. She wanted more of that touch...and then an electrifying sensation trailed her spine as she remembered him telling her she would more of it once the siege began...

She eventually lied back down, daydreaming what getting more of his touch meant. He was clearly busied with readying himself for this apparent leave, so she figured they weren't to talk much more anyway. She was surprised at how quickly she was ready to fall back into her slumbers, as if Bane behind her was a soothing nightlight. She even rolled to her side at some point, basking in his presence, and in the faint sound of the rhythmic breathing of his mask. She didn't know how much time had passed before she heard his footsteps near the cot.

"Stay safe until my return, Amelia," Bane said with his metallic rumble behind her, and it was much quieter than she expected as he seemed to understand her tired mind...which hijacked her following response.

"Alright, be careful," she said, and in that moment, it made clear and perfect sense as her mind drifted between sleep and being awake. Why wouldn't she say it?...he was going to the pit, and he would need to be careful...it was dangerous out there...

It wasn't until she had replayed her own words, when she didn't hear a response, that she opened her eyes in realizing she had just told _Bane,_ to be _careful,_ and thinking even harder on it, she said it in a kinder voice, as if (to which she sighed hopelessly) as if she were talking to someone she cared for, like how she would say it to a friend, or something more.

She turned over in this realization, and he was gone. And an odd part in her heart came to life that maybe, perhaps, she might _miss_ Bane, just a little, over the next few days. He really did offer a unique feel to the room...and Hell, she missed it already, knowing it wasn't coming back for three days.

And although Amelia may not have seen his reaction, with her drifting in and out of her sleep...it didn't mean it went unnoticed by him. Bane's eyes had latched onto her sleeping back, eyeing the way her hair softly splayed out on his pillow, and he was surprised that she had uttered something so normal, and perhaps even kind, to him before he left. Only Talia had told Bane to stay safe, or be careful. But it usually echoed as more of a formal parting, not a genuine adieu. But Amelia's sounded genuine, and clearly she had spoken it with a half conscious mind, which either meant her words barely meant a thing, or it was her subconscious speaking to him, which sometimes rang more true than the conscious mind.

Either way, it made Bane smirk before leaving, definitely giving his mind something to mull over while he graciously escorted Bruce to the Pit. Bane had once looked forward to this, and he still did, as of course, this was well deserved on Bruce's end, but a part of Bane wanted to return to bask in the woman that slept in his cot. He was still revving with this curious desire after she admitted to enjoying his touch...

* * *

That following Saturday John Blake had watched Selina Kyle, the woman that had conveniently left the bar at the recent shooting when Gordon got injured, and then just disappeared. She seemed so innocent then, but Blake hadn't forgotten her. He couldn't forget _anything_ right now, as he was close to solving this mystery, and he was going to hold on to every piece of the puzzle that he could get.

Blake followed Selina at the airport, noticing she seemed not only in haste, but like she wanted to hide herself. Yeah this chick is hiding something. Bruce hadn't been home, and Amelia wasn't at her apartment. So for now, Selina would suffice.

After confronting Selina, the fear in her eyes was impossible to ignore, and he immediately wanted to know if it was related to Bane.

And Blake's heart jumped with excitement when it was. _Finally_. He was getting somewhere. Except for one thing that made his heart sink back down, like when he was a child and potential adoptive parents skimmed over his face like he was undesirable, or something awful like that. Well, the two incidents weren't similar, but he immediately connected the hopelessness – Selina said Bruce was gone, and she didn't know if he was dead or not.

But being Batman, Blake doubted Bruce was fully gone. But it wasn't comforting. Who in Hell beats Batman to the point of unconsciousness and has Gotham's little cat burglar running for her life? No, this Bane guy was more of a threat than Foley was willing to admit. Bane was _dangerous._

Blake thought long and hard when he took Selina back to the station, filed her in and got her into the system. He gave her her orange jumpsuit and requested time with her in interrogation, refusing to leave until Selina spilled _something_ about Bane.

But Selina was hard to press for information, as he feared. And Blake was growing impatient. The only other cop in this city that seemed to believe that Bane was a serious threat was Gordon, and he was currently tucked away in the hospital. Blake needed movement on this case, and he knew Selina had that power. No, Blake was going to sleep in here if he had to to get her to talk.

"Alright, Selina. I need you to give me _something_," Blake said to the catty brunette as her lips and eyes remained solemn. She was growing tired of this constant questioning as well.

"I don't have anything, I told you, _officer_," she replied. So Blake finally tried a different route, thinking of Jeff's phone call about Amelia. If Amelia was working with Bane, maybe Selina saw her in the sewer somewhere. It was a long shot, but he had to play every card in his hand.

"Who is the golden brunette, about your height, pale, and has gray eyes. Who is she to Bane?" Blake asked, shooting blindly at this, hoping Selina saw her, and hoping that this might make Selina believe Blake knew more than he did.

"What are you talking about?" Selina asked, slipping ever so slightly as her eyes showed a hint of surprise.

"Don't play dumb with me, alright…I know about her. I got a tip. Give me somethin' and here," Blake began, realizing he had an incentive, "I'll give you your own cell in Blackgate. If you don't talk, no guarantees who you'll be bunkin' with. And some of those guys haven't been outside of those walls since Dent."

She rolled her eyes.

"Alright, fine. I don't know her name, but yes, if you must know, a girl with that description was down there. She was dressed like a normal person, and I only caught a glimpse of her when…" Selina said, her voice quieting, "When Bane was fighting Batman. The girl didn't see me," Selina said, and Blake honestly couldn't believe his ears at first. He _knew_ it.

"Who was she with? Bane?" Blake asked, trying to control his excitement.

"I don't know. Bane was with Batman, but she wasn't bound or anything, and she looked alone. And then she was gone. We might not even be talking about the same person," Selina said.

"Alright that's enough. You'll get your own cell as promised," Blake replied, believing her for now. "If I have more questions, I got your address for the next few years."

* * *

Amelia listened to Bane's advice and stayed with Zachary for most of that Saturday and following Sunday. Zachary was finally waking up, and his sarcasm was definitely back to normal. He just seemed more annoyed about all this than anything.

And bored. _Very_ bored.

Amelia opened Zachary's bedroom door at her parent's house, looking through his movies. She had offered to go and get him some things to occupy himself with. She had packed his books, he already had her laptop, she got a few card games, and was going to grab these movies that he wanted.

She shut his bedroom door with a ghost of her smile on her face, as it seemed to never fade. She was happy. Bane's touch on her face, and then his words for some reason really lightened whatever weight was on her shoulders. There was just something about Bane...and a part of her, that felt slightly less forbidden, was excited for him to come back. And then Zachary's recovery was only another reason to smile.

But the ghost of her smile turned into a shadowy phantom as her muscles in her face drooped down.

A knock came to her parent's door. _Who is that_? Everyone knew her parents were gone, and true she drove her SUV here after leaving the sewers, but who was already knocking on their door? She calmed herself as she realized it might just be a worried neighbor.

She laid the movies down on the bag of things for Zachary as she opened the door.

_Nope._

This guy was not a neighbor. He was actually the last thing Amelia wanted to right now.

"Hello, Miss Reed. My name is John Blake, just call me Blake. You and I need to talk," said the handsome man, a few inches taller than her with a smile on his face. She called it the cop smile, where it was totally fabricated and only given so as to lower someone's walls. Because he had on Gotham PD clothes.

She felt her heart race, her palms sweat, and even a slight tremor flood her forearms. She let out a deep breath, and realized she was acting suspicious as she mentally slapped herself.

"Yeah…uh, sure," she said in a quiet voice, her mind buzzing with a story to tell this officer.

She stepped back and gave him a half convincing smile as he shut the door for himself.

"Alright, no games here. Where is Bane?" Blake asked, and like Amelia predicated, the smile faded and his eyes grew hard on her.

Amelia felt her face blanche as all the blood seemed to have been syphoned from her.

"Who is Bane?" she asked, doing everything in her might to recover her mental stability. She could not afford to break right now.

Blake sighed and ran his hand over his freshly shaven face, "Ah, see. I thought this would happen. Look, I know about Bane. I talked to Selina Kyle, and she watched him tear apart Batman. Amelia, I know Bane is here in this city, and he is in the sewers. And Selina told me she saw _you_ in the sewers. I need to know who Bane is and what his plans are," Blake said with the kind of confidence that told Amelia he knew exactly what he was talking about, and he wasn't just trying to coax her to spill what she knew. He just needed her to confess that he was right.

But the mentioning of living in the sewers, and how strange that sounded from another, fed her with something to feed off of.

"Why would I be in the sewers? I'm sorry, but this is crazy. I don't know what you're talking about," she said, her voice more convincing than she thought it would be.

"Alright, so let's change the subject then. Why are you _here?_ At your parents? And where did they go? I'm not buying their story either," Blake said, backing her into a verbal corner. And in a physical one as well, as Amelia was backing up against the stairwell as Blake seemed hungry for information.

"I came to get these movies…and mom and dad have to take care of a sick relative," she said, her eyes motioning to the bag with the movies on top. She realized the movies might not seem out of place, but the contents of the bag might make Blake suspicious, even if it _was_ just a goody bag. This cop seemed good at his game.

"Uh huh…and you watch…Predators, Step Brothers, Pulp Fiction, and Lord of the Rings?"

"Yeah what's wrong with them?" Amelia asked, not having to fake anything this time. She actually liked those movies.

"Alright," Blake said with an impatient sigh, his jaw moving to the right as he made a sound with mouth as he continued to glare at her, trying to find the one thing that would make her crack, "Look, Amelia. This isn't a game. Batman is MIA, missing in action. I mean, you _do_ realize that this is _serious,_ right? People are _dying_ over this, and it will only continue."

"Yeah well Batman doesn't exactly have a strict schedule. He could just be hiding somewhere. I am sure he will come back when Gotham needs him," Amelia said, wondering just what Bane did to Batman. She remembered the explosive sound…but surely he didn't just kill batman that way, as Bane wouldn't need the theatrics to do Batman in…and then the two things clicked – Bane going to the Pit, and Batman missing. Amelia didn't know what was going on, but she had to guess they were related.

"Miss Reed, don't make me take you in to the station. Because I am _very_ close to doing that right now," Blake said, although he knew he was taking her regardless. But for her sake, if she complied and gave him answers, she might get off easy, and could even walk away soon if it turned out that Bane was forcing her. Which Blake knew was probably the truth.

"Look, Officer Blake, whatever is going on, I can't help you. You don't even have anything against me, which proves I don't know what's going on," Amelia said, finding it easier to lie to him with the longer they were in this conversation, as the surprise and shock of this situation began to leave her.

"Actually, yeah I do," Blake said flatly. Amelia's heart fluttered, but she told herself to wait for what he said. It could be nothing.

"Like what?"

"Jeff Jones," Blake said, and Amelia's brow dropped, "He told me about you. About the cab you take everyday, about how his files went missing about underground crime, after the lead reporter on said crime went missing, and still is...And how those files went missing under _your_ presence. Because the way they went missing, well, it just shows that it wasn't an accident."

She had done it. She had faltered just long enough to give it away, to show Blake that she indeed was hiding something, as the feeling of betrayal twisted around her heart. _Jeff turned her in._ Whether or not the information she was hiding was what Blake wanted, he wasn't sure. But it made him confident enough to arrest her now. Although he too hesitated, as the files missing could be something as simple as an accident, or even a coincidence. Which if so, this could get him in trouble.

But Blake remembered Gordon's words - _that he can't believe in coincidences anymore_.

"Look, Miss Reed, I am going to put you under arrest..." Blake began, getting his cuffs ready.

"What? No! I am not going anywhere. You are mistaken. Please," Amelia pleaded, feeling the fighter rise in her. And her desperation.

"I am pretty sure that I'm correct here, now come on. The more you resist the worse it looks on you," Blake said, reaching out for her.

"You can't do this. I can't get arrested…" Amelia said breathlessly, avoiding his hands.

"C'mon, we can talk more at the station," Blake said in a calming voice.

Amelia tried to resist him, wanting to cry out for help, wanting to call for Bane. But he was gone. _Dammit_. She should have taken the cab, but she thought it would look suspicious, as clearly others had been watching her take it. She didn't want her neighbors talking. She just didn't know that it was too late to hide her suspicious behavior, because if she had known, she wouldn't have even left the sewers. _All because of Jeff.._.All because something, _whatever_ it was, crept into his brain, and for _some reason,_ it made him think he had to call this guy on her...

"Amelia, if you resist you can get in a lot of trouble for that alone. And trust me, if you are innocent, there is _no_ reason to resist me right now," Blake warned.

She hesitated, the fear roaring with a burning force in her veins. But she gave in.

Because a quick train of thoughts flowed through her mind, and they helped center her. If she resisted, and somehow made it back to the sewers, it would just draw Blake there. And a manhunt would ensue, not just for Amelia, but she would have given them the proof that they needed that something powerful was brewing underground. And it could ruin everything.

And she thought of Zachary. She couldn't let him be swiped up like that, when he was in such a fragile condition. She just couldn't give their position away so easily.

And then she thought of Bane.

No, she had to be strong now and bear whatever was to come. She agreed to this lifestyle. And that meant the consequences as well. And she knew that. The only thing that calmed her mind was the thought that Bane was soon to rule over Gotham. And she had a feeling that the police would be rendered obsolete, which meant her incarceration in the jail cell would only be minimal. Yeah, she could survive a day or two in the jail cell. Honestly, it probably wasn't much different when compared to the sewers. Except she doubted her cot would smell like Bane...

Blake read her her rights and placed her in the back of his car. And her neighbors watched. And she was surprised that she didn't really care. Their opinion was so minuscule compared to the grand scheme of things.

Although it _did_ help to sink in the fact that she had just been _arrested._

* * *

Amelia had been sitting in the same seat for the past three hours, in the small, poorly lit room with a full cup of what now had to be cold coffee.

"You still don't want a lawyer?" Blake said as he returned after giving her time to think to herself. The first half hour in here she had cried, nothing harsh or serious, but more of a 'holy crap' kind of cry. Then for the remainder 2 1/2 hours, she mostly remained quiet, denying Blake anything he wanted to know.

"I don't need one," she said quietly.

"Why not?" he asked, rehashing this debate.

"Because I don't have anything to hide, and I won't say anything else," she said, looking up to Blake with stern eyes.

She had been offered a lawyer, more than once by Blake. But what good would that do her? She had sworn an oath to breathe no word of her involvement to the league, to anyone, and she bet that included lawyers. Bane's lethal words replayed in her mind from the first night they met, about how if she ever whispered a single letter of what they were doing, her family would perish. Whatever was happening between Bane and her at the moment, she forgot about it in this interrogation, as she was still afraid of the way he bore into her soul when he uttered those words in their first meeting. It had such an effect, that even now, after everything, it was enough to give her a backbone in all of this.

Because Blake had offered her an out, _many_ times. He told her she would get no charges, none at all, if she told him everything she knew. He told her that her family would go into hiding while they solved the problem that was Bane. And _oh,_ was it tempting. To have a free card, to walk away safely, to know her parents would be alright and that Zachary could rest in a hospital. That she could see Ripley again. But again, Bane's words played in the back of her mind like a sharp, broken record, and she heeded them.

She feared Bane's ability to smite her from her potential betrayal, more than she feared Blake's threat of prison.

So she was sticking with the story that she was just confident in her innocence and that she didn't need a lawyer.

"Alright, so…" Blake began, laughing indignantly, "I can't play games anymore, Amelia. I am on a time crunch, and I got people in this city to think about. I _know_ you know Bane. So…you have _one_ more chance to tell me _anything_, or I have to lock you up."

"Then you'll have to lock me up," Amelia said. She was as fine as she would ever be with this. She had prepared herself three hours ago that this is where this interrogation would lead, so she was ready. Besides, what was a few nights in jail? Bane would reign soon, and if he didn't take pity on her, she knew at least Zachary would come and get her, so she was getting out of here one way or another. Although a part of her hoped that it would be Bane that would free her.

"Fine. I am going to send you to Blackgate then, I'll escort you now-"

"Wait, What?! Are you serious?!" Amelia said, using more passion than she had even hinted at having in the past three hours, widening Blake's eyes in her sudden outburst. This was ridiculous. That was an all-male prison for hardened criminals. What was he thinking? Amelia couldn't go there.

"There's a female in there who you will bunk with," Blake said. "So you'll be safe in there that way, but I can't promise a five star treatment."

"This has to be illegal," Amelia reasoned. True she was _slightly_ comforted to know she was going to be with a female, but what if that was one of those masculine females that would try to own her, like how she had seen on TV on those prison shows? Amelia shuddered at the thought of becoming a slave to someone in prison.

"Wanna call a lawyer then?" Blake asked with conquest in his voice.

"No," she said in a small, defeated voice as she looked down.

"Then I'd say you're the one who has illegal things to hide, not me," Blake said.

Blake gathered Amelia up, put her in the system just like he did with Selina and drove her to Blackgate. This might be unorthodox, be he needed to scare Amelia. Bruce was gone, which was bad. _Real_ bad. That meant Bane was making another public move soon, as if he was setting the stage. At this point, Blake was willing to take the Batman route and use unconventional methods if it meant saving this city. He planned on having Amelia stay for a night with Selina, to unnerve Amelia into thinking that this was her future, and then he was going to pull her back out for questioning on Monday, to see if it got to her. He was going to repeat this every day until she talked. Blake knew she would eventually break. He would make sure of it.

Gotham depended on it.

* * *

Amelia passed the wolf whistles and perverse comments of the other male inmates until she reached a corner cell to see a woman she had never seen before sitting on the top bunk. She was a pretty, thin brunette that truly looked out of place here. Well, so she _seemed._

"Hey. So what'd you do?" the woman asked when Amelia was locked in, having her cuffs removed as she straightened out her orange jumpsuit. Amelia never liked orange as a clothing color...

Amelia did a double take of her new cellmate as her eyes seemed to lock on to Amelia as if she were a ghost.

"Nothing," she said in a small voice as she stood in the room. She was still in complete and utter disbelief that she was in prison right now, and the shock rendered her uncompliant to talk about any of it. She was still waiting to wake up. Although, based on the way the cuffs left an ugly, very real red mark on her wrist told her she wasn't. Perhaps the only sanity Amelia had was that Bane was supposed to take Gotham in two days. _I can last two days…if he even comes for me_…

"Come on…you can tell me. You look angry," the woman said, trying to coax Amelia, who was still in a state of shock.

"That's because I am here for no reason," Amelia said, letting a bit of her anger out. _This can't be real_…there wasn't even anything to do._ How in the hell do men last_ years_ in here?_

"I'd beg to differ," the woman said, and there was a pause, which drew Amelia's eyes back up to her, "I saw you in the sewers," she added, to which Amelia's mouth opened slightly and her eyes widened. This _definitely_ helped distract her oncoming anxiety attack.

"That was you that talked? You're this, Selina?" Amelia asked with vexation. She couldn't believe it. She was arrested, and had to be thrown in _Blackgate_, and she was with the woman that sold her out. How did things turn so quickly?

"Yes I am. And look, honey, don't be mad with _me_. You should be happy I am in here with you. How 'bout we make a deal?" Selina said, her attitude growing feisty. Amelia just stared at Selina, carefully thinking on her words before Selina laid out her proposition, "I keep a watch on you in here, you know, make sure the other guys don't hurt or touch you, and you give Bane a good word for me?"

Selina smiled mischievously while Amelia debated this offer. Although Selina was going to push to get Amelia to comply. Selina found a good spot in all of this mayhem when Amelia had walked through the barred door – she could watch over this woman, and Bane could hear of it, and perhaps this siege wouldn't be so bad after all. Whoever this Amelia chick was, she was _something_ important to Bane, and Selina knew watching over her could really go a long way. Because that was Selina, always finding a way to have her own back in the end, because who else would?

"I don't know Bane," Amelia said, feeling like a broken record player. Denying her knowledge of Bane was going to grow old, that much was obvious, but Selina's words struck Amelia, and seemed to help calm her oncoming anxiety attack – Bane would hear of whatever happened here, and he needed to know that Amelia never revealed a word of the league. If he was informed on her loyalty...well Amelia began to grow hopeful that he really might come for her.

"Yes, you know Bane. You know it, I know it, Blake knows it. But you don't have to lie to _me, _honey. Can we do this or what?" Selina asked starkly. Amelia eyed her seriously, replaying her offer in her head.

"Protection?" Amelia asked with a curl to her word, asking Selina to delve more into what this meant. Could this woman really offer a little help in all of this?

"These guys have been hungry for eight years, and you and I are like the killer course with the sweetest dessert. And let's just say I know how to put a little poison into their meals," Selina with deviously, and by the way her eyes darkened at these words, Amelia could tell that this woman knew more than she led on to.

"Alright fine…we can have a deal," Amelia said, wondering why on Earth she was even contemplating on this partnership in the first place when she should have just agreed right away. Differences or not, right now, they both had something in common – they were the only two females in this prison. They had to stick together. Plus, they were going to sleep only a few feet apart. And on the prison shows Amelia watched, the cellmates that got along always seemed a lot calmer than those that didn't.

"Alright, so let's start this over. Introduce yourself," Selina said, her face relaxing as a roguish expression came over her that seemed more than natural, and oddly befitting of her.

"Uh, okay. I'm Amelia Reed. And I still didn't do anything to deserve being in _here,"_ Amelia added with a pained smile, as yeah she may have aided Bane in all of this, but she didn't think she deserved to be thrown in here like a piece of meat, with the way the other prisoners eyed her. Blake had to know that this was a conflict of interests, and yet he still threw Amelia in here.

"See, there we go. And I am Selina Kyle. And I _may_ have done a few naughty things to land myself in here. The women's facility is easy to escape, so they thought this one suited me better," Selina said dismissively.

Amelia smiled, and then smirked. This might not be so bad after all. This woman, Selina, seemed seasoned with this kind of stuff, which was good for Amelia. And she wasn't all that bad. She was actually kind of interested to know what all Selina had done, as, despite her catty attitude, she seemed a little laid back about all of this. Amelia felt more confident that she could do this now. Two days bunking with her new cellmate…_yes, I can do this_. And besides, Bane had warned her that this could happen, that she would become a felon and could be punished for it.

_Bane_…

Amelia thought about him as she moved to her small cell window, and she thought about how things were not going as planned. And she initially wanted to be angry at Bane, as she wouldn't be in here if it weren't for him coming to Gotham. But in reality it was Zachary that made their paths cross. And she was willing to forgive her brother for that, as she already had.

_No, I can't blame anyone for this._ She couldn't fall victim to labeling someone as the reason for her problems, as right now, that would do nothing. It would just make things worse. She just wanted a solution, and mixed feelings or not, she actually wanted Bane right now to be her solution. He was the only one who could get her out of here, and she felt the ghost of his hand on her face, and how she craved it so badly right now…Amelia could have mentally gone to Zachary for support, but her mind instead went to Bane, and oddly enough, she was shameless about it. She wanted his protection...and his warmth...to hear his voice again. If she saw Bane again, she contemplated even wrapping her arms around him. Well, maybe. That could just be her desperation talking. And besides, it all depended on his mood too, but the point, to herself anyway, was that she _wanted_ to. She just wanted _him_ right now.

Then she sighed.

How was Bane going to take to all of this, anyway?

Then her eyes landed on something outside of her window as she realized her only form on entertainment was going to be looking out this window. In the distance, on a nearby building, a few men were standing as their bodies silhouetted against the moonlit sky.

And as her gaze focused, and her attention latching on to them with more strength, she thought she could make them out. They had guns, that much was clear.

And then one of them took a step forward. It couldn't be Bane, as he wasn't due to come back yet...so who then?

Amelia put her hands to both sides of her face, to block out the lights of her cell room so her eyes could adjust to the darkness of the city. And when she did, she saw the man standing in the front, and saw him nod to her. Or was it to her? She pointed to herself in question, and the man nodded again. _Communication._ Then she saw the man point his two fingers at his eyes, and then to her, as if to say he was watching her, but not in a threatening way, but more of a form of acknowledgment, as he nodded his head gently afterward.

And then, _finally_ her eyes fully adjusted, and once she realized who it might be, it was all she could see.

_It was Barsad_. They knew.

Which meant, _somewhere,_ Bane knew as well.

* * *

**Well woah there! Things just got to a whole new level of crazy. What did you think?! I can't to see what you guys think!**

**Next chapter – Gotham becomes Bane's. And the REAL fun begins ;) that's all I am gonna say!**

**Please leave an amazing review? :D Pretty please? They make my heart sing and always bring me back to write more. And to be honest, I LOVE seeing what you think. I spend a lot of time writing this, and I love hearing what people liked, even what you didn't like, in the chapter as it helps me understand what the readers are wanting and experiencing, which helps me with each following chapter.**


	16. Chapter 15

_Okay guys…guess whaaaatt…_

* * *

**TWO CHAPTER POST Yipee! Two chapters, just for you guys!**

* * *

_Yay!_ :) This one is about 10,000, and the one after is 7,000. So nothing TOO huge, so hopefully you can enjoy them :) I just really wanted to say thank you for the 106 reviews, as I didn't ever think I'd get there. Just because that seems like a lot, and it's such a great milestone for me :) It just motivates me to keep writing, knowing that people want to read what happens next. And I also was motivated by the fact that I have 81 follow and 48 favs :D Seriously, that's so wonderful! It's not just a numbers game for me, but I seriously write this story and _constantly_ think of how the fans are gonna react. And when you do, it just makes me so stinkin' happy and giggle like a madwoman, feeling like I won the lottery each time :)

And so here is my proof that I value your time that you give when reviewing for me :) I love writing this story, and the support for this story is like the coolest thing ever :) I can't describe the feeling of having fans like you guys, so here are two chapters instead of one! :D I also might do this for each milestone (next one 150 reviews, if you guys can help me get there? I can't believe I got 106 right now :D ) but I will deliver some sort of goodie with each 50 review milestone! You guys deserve it for inspiring the crap out of me with your reviews :)

There's a _whole_ lot of goodness in here… ;) This chapter is awesome, Bane totally takes Gotham, as promised, and it sets up for quite a hot and heavy chapter after this one *_wink wink_* that I know many will enjoy ;D tehe. It's what allowed me to post two chapters, as I wrote some of these scenes earlier on ;)  
(_reply to guest reviews at bottom, since I took up a lot of page real estate here)_

* * *

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

From afar it resembled nothing more than a grand, forgotten cavity in the Earth. So easy to overlook, so _dormant_ from the service.

But inside existed the desperate cries of freedom, filling the dark, underground caverns that were shaped into dirty cells and ragged rooms. These cries would only be heard as a returning echo, their pleas falling on deaf ears. Guards rested inside and underground, hired for months at a time with high income to buy their indifference to these despairing calls for help.

Entertainment here was stark, coming mostly from worn books with missing pages, but soon, even those pages only became representations of what the Pit could never offer. Because that's what fueled this place to despair those inside – it was full of hope. Small forms of entertainment offered, only to realize they described mythical promises of a better world. Small adornments were given to those that earned it, only to realize that this would be the only thing they would receive of the world above.

_The world above_…perhaps the grandest myth of hope of all, in this subterranean prison. It sat above, never changing. Never moving. _Always_ there. Through the fabled shoot that gave this place its name, men would climb. But only once in a great while did one reach the world above without falling to their death.

In this unforgivable hollow in the ground, freedom was there for any who sought it, as if you climbed and survived, you earned it. Only those that lived long enough understood that this promise of freedom was a bitter lie. Freedom here was only achieved through death.

So indeed, the shoot offered freedom, because when you fell, you were finally freed from this sadistic inhabitance.

And if, somehow, God decided to exist, and let a soul escape this damnation, thoughts of return to this darker, forgotten part of the world were nonexistent.

And yet when Talia escaped, she returned with Ra's to free Bane. The small girl had escaped, and she _returned._ For _him._ She had freedom and it wasn't enough...It was the first time Bane felt indebted to another. The first time he felt he owed someone _everything_.

And now Bane walked above that Hell that was once his home, following as Bruce was dragged in a semi-conscious stupor from his pain. Bane reached the edge of the shoot and looked down after commanding for Bruce to be lowered. Bane was about to return to the place that haunted his mind at nights to pacify Talia's revenge, as this was the one thing she desired most. And still to this day, Bane felt pressed to do what he could for her, because she gave him his _freedom._

Dark memories of this prison were insistent, the remembering of a foregone childhood dedicated to misery and survival, and they clung to Bane's sanity with a crippling grip.

But he was king now. He had risen inside the walls, refusing to fall prey to broken thoughts and hopeless dreams. He had sent his beacon of light through the shoot, knowing she would survive because he remained below to endure the agony for her. The other prisoners, in defiance against Bane for giving up the only female these men would be allowed to have, attacked him without mercy…

Aside from receiving the scar on his back, it was one of his darkest days he ever lived in this place. He had not only sacrificed his body for a single person, to still feel agony from it to this day, but it left him more alone than he had ever been. He understood, on that day, that true loneliness was not fully realized until one had to let go of the only friend they ever had. He hadn't realized what the small girl meant to him until she climbed over the edge, convincing Bane he would never see her again. Convinced he was to die in there in the same manner he had been born - completely, and utterly alone.

Bane lowered in after Bruce. He had calmed his mind on the journey here, as he knew this would undoubtedly resurge deep, dark memoirs of hopeless days and nights.

Bane cared not to linger when he was finished torturing Bruce. But it did bring Bane a sense of calm to deliver Bruce's sentence, and to inform him that he was to watch Gotham while it slowly crumbled beneath itself. It gave Bane power over this place.

After discussing what he needed with Bruce, Bane glanced to the small cage that once used to be the only thing he owned, aside from Osito. He took his gaze off of it almost immediately, breathing hotly through his mask as he returned to the rope that would carry him back out. He had spent enough undeserved time here. And just like Talia, they were both birthed into the darkness of this place, darkening their souls for _no_ reason, other than because one simply existed in the wrong place and wrong time. And Bane would exist in here no longer. He ascended the shaft with the other league members faithfully by his side, ready to return to Gotham, now that it didn't have its caped crusader.

Returning to the pit seemed to revive the darkest part of his heart and soul, and he felt it threatening to consume him like it had done so many times before – a side effect of being there after so long, no less. When this darkness came in waves, his mind used to drift to memories of Talia and her full acceptance of Bane, and how the innocent girl proved to him that light still existed in this world. If a small creature could accept a ruthless killer like him for protection, that was significant, was it not? It's what drove him to cling to the small pieces of humanity that he had left inside of him.

Because even a dark being like Bane will eventually grow tired of the constant haunting of his past. What he would give to forget some of those memories, to grant repose for his worn soul...

And recently, the one thing he considered to grant him this repose was being consumed with her own darkness – Talia. Bane knew it was the Pit finally unleashing itself onto her, as how could one escape that world and not be altered by it in hostile ways?

It unnerved Bane, to watch her fall into the oblivion of her own qualms. It was an internal battle Talia was facing, one that Bane had been waging for decades, and Bane could do nothing but provide anything she asked, in hopes she would find peace in herself. And now Bane was to returning to just that, to face five months as Gotham's leader, not just for the league, but to placate Talia's revenge…

And in unfamiliar ways of thinking, Bane had almost forgotten he had something else to return to. He had pushed her far from his mind, not wanting to mix her with the darkness of his home.

She truly did offer something Bane had never been exposed to, Amelia. She could help pacify this roaring demon inside of Bane that wanted to bring him back to the edge of despair, convinced nothing kind was to be found in this world. His cravings of her to such extremes granted small reprieves from his darkened mind, especially with her eyes that were soft and caring. He would ensure the preservation of that, as when the few times they were directed at him in concern for his wellbeing, he had been unfamiliar with the attention. But once given, it was like a binding contract that he refused to let break, whether Amelia requested it or not. She had permeated into his mind too far to break away now…

But when Bane returned to the sewers that Sunday night – earlier than he planned – Barsad greeted him with pensive eyes, and Amelia was nowhere to be found, the air immediately loosing something unique that it had recently gained.

"Sir…we have, complicated, news," Barsad said with a timid voice as Bane moved to his cot, one of Amelia's bags still on the floor, to which Bane furrowed his brow in contemplation.

"Speak."

"It's about Amelia…" Barsad began, Bane's back still to him as Bane examined his own, empty quarters while Barsad spoke, "Amelia's been arrested. She's in Blackgate as we speak. Jeff Jones turned her in, tipping off the police that she might be related to us," Barsad finally admitted.

Bane's eyes moved once more to the small bag that was Amelia's, feeling his blood singe his veins as if burning lava were flowing through him. Bane's head did a slow, glaring turn over his shoulder as his darkened eyes fell to Barsad, his words biting, "And tell me, _how_, this _happened_."

Bane's words were slow, and even calm in volume, but the unforgiving tone and subsequent, relentless gaze made Barsad understand the depths of this failure, but his voice held strong, as his job was to report with as much clarity as he could, "She went to fetch things at her parents for Zachary, and the officer John Blake, we learned, through a third party, was tipped off by Jeff Jones that Amelia was suspicious. And Blake arrested Amelia at her parents."

"So you choose to stand here, rather than watch over her? There are rapists, and murderers in those walls, that have not even _seen_ a woman in _years_," Bane said, his voice now a dark hiss and his neck muscles flexed with anger as he got within an inch of Barsad.

Bane continued to darkly spit his words out, his anger building, "And I assure you, I can give you accurate descriptions of what soft, female flesh does to deprived inmates, no matter the age. You are to watch her from afar, and if Amelia is assaulted, even _once_, you are to go in and retrieve her. Or this too complicated a task for you?"

"No sir. We'll be on our way."

Bane watched Barsad leave, fury threatening to undo what poise he had gained after visiting his home. He didn't care if the protection he commanded for Amelia revealed that she was more than a Gazette spy to Bane. This was just appalling, to return to find the one thing Bane wanted to remain untouched by the pains of this world, and to learn she was _incarcerated,_ and in _Blackgate_.

This was unacceptable. Surely Gotham's PD were not as ignorant and blind as this? To put a fresh, striking female into a concrete container of rapists, murderers, and thieves? Let alone that, but that woman was _Bane's_, and she was being subjected to the reality of a harsh confinement. Based on Bane's personal experience, when innocent things sat too long in the durance of a home designed to punish society's misfits, that innocence was stamped out to be replaced with the cold skill of survival. And Talia was his proof of this. Bane felt crossed to have Amelia face the same possible fate. It was the endless game of life seeing how far he could be pushed…

He wanted to go retrieve her now, to scold her for leaving the safe confines of the league, for endangering her own life.

He was _furious_ for her leaving. She should have remained, secure in his own quarters that he provided for her. Hopefully she would retain common sense with those men in there, but it wasn't her he was worried about. It was the _inmates,_ and what they would do to have a taste of this fruit that has been forbidden to them.

The bomb was just a theatrics, a coronation ceremony for Gotham's new ruler, and Bane was willing to use alternate plans if necessary, if Amelia needed it. If it was necessary to break in and free her. But a quick mulling over made Bane realize he was stuck to leave her for the night, even the following one if he had to. On Tuesday, he planned to show the bomb to the world, let the people consider what this meant, and then take Gotham that Wednesday after freeing Blackgate. But if Bane took Amelia now, he knew Talia would learn of this, and she would make him struggle for treachery to their plans. But he refused to leave Amelia alone in there for more than two nights, if she remained unviolated that was, so he decided to free her the same day of presenting the bomb. That was his compromise for Talia, but he was not going to let Amelia sit in there longer than necessary. But he would command Barsad to storm the prison to free her if she faced defilement in there. He did not leave Gotham to return to Amelia becoming broken and jaded, as one like her might become if subjected to such treatment.

And once he freed her, he would have her wait for him in his private quarters while he tended to other matters. Crane was desperate to get the courts up and running. The city would be amuck with confused and rebellious citizens. They needed a leader, so he would give them one, and Amelia would wait for that leader to return while she waited in the safety of his confines.

Bane sat on the edge of cot, once tired from the travels, but his mind refused to rest until he knew her security was not compromised.

And something was amiss about all of this…Jeff had shown no previous desire in turning her in. Something got him to do this, something happened that changed Jeff's perspectives, and Bane needed to find out what. Bane would send out a manhunt for Jeff…he was to be taken alive. Bane needed to speak with him…

And as Bane sat in silence, the old ways of his life subsequently returned to the front of his mind. This was how things were supposed to be – him alone, leading Gotham while Talia managed her image as a citizen. This was the plan all along. Bane tried to think in the light of what if it was for the best?...Amelia's absence. It would bring his mind back to reality, back to Talia, back to Gotham. Back to where it once was.

But he couldn't settle with those ways of thinking. The tender aura was gone, her soft sweet voice nowhere to be found. She had been _stolen_ from him. That thought should have been good for him. It would have made him see better. Being apart from this paramour of his should have changed things back to normal.

But it didn't.

It made Gotham dull. After this interesting correlation with Amelia, his mind and body had settled on having her as his, no exceptions. This much was clear now.

Once the thought of enjoying her in his privacy infected his mind, it had festered. And he wasn't going to accept otherwise. Talia helped Bane realize that he was still a human being, and Amelia made him realize he was still a man. He still craved soft flesh, he still craved release with another human being.

Essentially, he had chosen her.

And the thought of his nights being nothing more than tedious thoughts on the Pit, thoughts on Talia, thoughts on the League…it felt monotonous.

It felt like aged philosophy.

He did not care for solitary nights, not anymore.

After he reclaimed her, he was going to keep her close, to enjoy her in ways only _he_ could, and he was going to make sure she craved no other. And his fists hotly clenched to think others were defiling her with their minds in this very moment.

And Bane would create a personal hell if any of those men violated her in any way. She was defenseless and pitted unfairly against them...he would _not_ let them taint her...at least in the Pit Talia had access to Bane, who did well to keep her protected by his side. But he didn't like this sectioning off from this other female in his life, like it was an insult the protector in him...and this only made his contempt burn hotter, as if distance mattered with Bane's vengeance, as he bet those men didn't think twice that she belonged to Bane, and that touching her was a clear invite to pure torture. He was reminded of the way males spoke of Talia when her mother was murdered, the way they spoke of the child as if she were some form of sexual gift given to them, how with age she could be useful. Surely the men inside the Pit were hungrier than in Blackgate, but the premise was the same.

Hungry men were like starving wolves, ready to tear into flesh…flesh that didn't belong to them…

Flesh, that belonged to _Bane._

* * *

Amelia woke up that following Monday to John Blake's voice at the crack of dawn, "Hey, Miss Reed. Let's go talk."

"Keep it down, will ya?" Selina said from above as Amelia heard her role over.

"Sorry I forgot prisoners need their beauty sleep," Blake responded sarcastically as Amelia stretched and yawned, standing up as she scratched her hip.

"Do I…do I just come with you?" she asked as she looked for a brush for her hair. They had at least given them basic beauty supplies so she could look civilized while in here.

For a moment, Blake's eyes broke the hard crop routine as he realized she had no idea what she was doing in there. For a moment it made him think that this was a mistake, but it also gave him all the more reason to crack the code, so he could understand this better. So she wouldn't have to sleep in here much longer. Although if guilty, she'd just go to the women's prison, to which she needed to learn this routine.

"Well put your shoes on, place your hands at this opening, I'll cuff them, and then I'll open the door and you'll come with me."

Amelia yawned again and did as he said. The cuffs rubbed against her skin in another painful grind while he walked Amelia to another interrogation room. And of course her journey was accompanied with more wolf whistles and perverse one liners.

But the interrogation was a bust, yet again. Amelia refused to talk.

But as much as she enjoyed not being in the prison cell, and given actually decent meals from breakfast and lunch, this was almost worse. Her back was aching, her hands hurt from the cuffs, and she just wanted a nap. And the coffee tasted old. And she realized that Blake for some reason was convinced Amelia would break. Which she wouldn't. She not only had her own life to think about, and about Zachary's…but she honestly didn't want Bane to get caught.

Mostly because a growing part of her felt extremely guilty if she became the reason Bane would get sent back to prison. She felt she owed him for the bouts of kindness he didn't have to show her, and getting him sent back into a confinement felt like a lower blow than he deserved, as how could she send a man born in prison, _back_ into one? It just felt wrong. And she felt like she owed Bane...she really hated how she took owing people seriously…

"Look, Officer Blake," Amelia finally began in an almost sympathetic voice as she was about to tell Blake that this was a waste of their time.

Blake looked up to her, ready to listen. So far all she had said was the same damn routine of 'I don't know anything' or 'you are mistaken'. He was ready for a change.

"If I even knew anything," she said, halting in her statement, afraid this was giving away too much. But Blake needed to hear this, because handsome or not, she was getting tired of sitting in this room with him, "I couldn't say anything even if I did. If this 'Bane' guy is out there, and is as dangerous as you think he is, then don't you think that if I was somehow involved, that I would get in major trouble? Regardless of what you can offer me? If Batman is missing because of this guy that you think I work for, then I bet that you can guess, that, Officer Blake, that I'm not playing a game with you. If he can make Batman disappear, he can surely hunt down a twenty four year old female as well. And even if I _was_ involved, I highly doubt I'd be some top operative. I mean look at me, the best I can do is cook for them or something, maybe do their laundry. So if I was involved, and I talked, let's just say I'd be an expendable piece. And expendable pieces don't like to be expendable, and prefer to stay alive."

Blake's face hardened, and Amelia felt relived. She had been concocting that speech for the past two hours, and it felt good to release it. And it was as close as she was willing to come to admitting she 'worked' for Bane, while still telling Blake that she wasn't going to break. They had nothing to use as bait against her anyway.

Blake grinded his jaw, leaned back in his chair and tapped his cellphone on the table with annoyance, "Amelia, right now you are harboring a criminal. Are you willing to let that go on your record?"

"I'm not harboring a criminal. Officer Blake, I'm serious. I can't help you."

Blake rose from the chair, folding his lips together in frustration as he sighed and moved behind Amelia, grabbing her under her arm to get her to stand up.

"Of course you can't. No one we catch that works for Bane can't…" Blake said, more to himself than anything as he guided her back out, "Then just give me a hint, somethin', as to why it doesn't matter who, from the hardened criminal to the innocent journalist, that people won't talk about Bane? What the Hell is it about him? Huh? I'm dyin' to know here."

Amelia's mouth opened, and closed again, and then opened once more as she searched for an answer. But she couldn't find one that would satisfy Blake and still not hint that she knew Bane, so she remained silent while he led her back, "Fine, stay here for a few more days. I doubt you'll like it here once it settles in that this is your life for a long time. And when you decide that talking to me is better than protecting Bane, I won't be hard to reach."

* * *

It was dinner time at Blackgate.

Amelia and Selina walked together to their own private table that was designated just for them. They had talked periodically to each other throughout the day, sometimes on juvenile things such as Gotham gossip, to even where they saw themselves in ten years.

They continued their conversation until they sat at their table to eat the mushy looking food on their tray, with the piece of fruit that looked a day past fresh.

"So who are you to Bane anyway," Selina asked, crossing her legs like usual as she changed the subject. Amelia halted in eating her food, not just out of pure desire not to eat it, but from the question as well.

"You know, if I was even involved with him, I can't talk about it."

"Come on. A girl just wants some gossip. You and I both know the roof is coming down on all of these men soon. And you can bet that I'll know more then."

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see. Because honestly, I don't have an answer," Amelia said with a faint smile. Selina smirked.

"Fine, but you should kno-"

"Hey ladies," said a gruff, long haired male with a perverse look in the eye as he approached their table like he was here to deal drugs.

"Oh brother," Selina said, and Amelia froze as she looked at this man, grasping her fork in her hand with a firmer grip.

"The guards are lookin' the other way. Why don't we go…get some privacy? I got some men waitin' for you," the rough man asked, and Amelia's face cringed.

"Yeah, go in that broom closet and we'll be there in a second," Selina said scathingly as she took a bite of her apple.

"I was thinkin' more of the bathroom. It's bigger…now we don't have a lot of time, so…let's get this goin,'" the man said and suddenly he reached for Amelia, as obviously she was less feisty than her counterpart, and the man grabbed her hair, pulling her into his dingy jumpsuit.

Amelia thrashed immediately and felt her cheek scrape against the zipper on his chest as she drove the heel of her foot in his shoe when she twisted, digging her nails into his arm in hopes he'd let go. She really needed to learn more moves...

And, surprisingly, he let go.

Amelia moved a few feet in his opposite direction, desperately straightening out her hair to see more clearly. And now she could see that her stepping on his toe was not what caused him to back off. Rather, it was Selina, who apparently had been harboring string and wrapped it around the man's neck.

"Now promise not to touch either of us, and I'll stop embarrassing you," Selina said dismissively.

The main gurgled on his own spit and nodded fervently.

"Good, now scram," Selina said roguishly as she released him.

Needless to say the guards came almost immediately to inspect the quarrel, and Amelia spent the rest of the night answering to _more_ interrogations, and then spent the rest of it by herself as she lied on her bottom cot until Selina returned from her own interrogation.

Amelia was quick to thank Selina, and by a chain of comments, they were laughing within a few minutes about the whole thing. Although Amelia did get a small souvenir in the form of a shallow, red gash on her cheek left from the zipper.

Amelia checked out the window one more time before bed, to see if she could see anyone once more. She had felt like she was in some kind of limbo, wondering if they were to save her or not. But she hadn't seen them since spotting Barsad the other night – either they _weren't_ going to help, or they had other plans, and they were just better at concealing their locations.

She hoped it was the latter.

That following Tuesday things went as normal, but for breakfast meal hours, her and Selina got their own personal guards. And as lunch time approached, and as the two girls got ready to be escorted once more, things drastically changed.

"Turn the TV on!" one of the guards shouted as he ran down the long hallway.

Amelia rose and leaned against the barred door, peaking out to see what was happening. The nearby guard turned the TV on, but it was only static.

"Dammit, this one is out too. Are all the TVs out?"

"It looks like it. Someone fix it, big shit is happening. They say the mayor is dead."

"What?! He was at the football game…" one of the now alert guards said as he left the room with the other.

And at hearing the mayor was dead, and that 'big shit was happening' the long hallway of cells turned into a collage of theories as to what was going on – all mostly excited.

"Your boyfriend is taking over Gotham, it seems," Selina said as she leaned against the bars too.

"Oh please he's not my boyfriend," Amelia murmured with an awkward smile, but dimming it down when she realized Bane might be ascending, "And you really think he's taking over?"

"You really don't have a clue what he's doing here, do you?"

"You could fill me in," Amelia said as she watched, at the end of the hall, a group of guards animatedly discuss something.

"Oh no. I'm not telling you. If Bane hasn't told you, for whatever reason, I'm not gonna be the one to break that ice."

"Alright fine…so you think we are getting out today?" Amelia reiterated. She was used to people not telling her what was going on. She figured it couldn't be concealed for forever, so she would find out sooner or later, but right now, she just wanted out. If Bane was to come for her at all.

"It looks like it, with the way there are more guards coming down that hall. They're preparing for something."

And she was right, because the guards were acting as if something unusual was happening, which kept all the prisoners mumbling to themselves, and even trying to coax answers from the guards.

But they wouldn't answer. And so the prisoners did what they do best - they waited.

They waited not only for a coherent thought to come from the guards, but for the TVs to be repaired as apparently the Gazette (to which Amelia's stomach knotted uncomfortably at thinking of what they thought of her) was reporting on it. But nothing made the televisions work, as if they were turned off from another source. The guards filtered through the halls like they were glued to a looped conveyor belt. It was at _least_ a few hours later before the TVs came back on, going on 3:30 in the afternoon.

And everything fell silent.

And Amelia's heart felt like it multiplied with how ferocious it was beating.

Because Bane was on the TV screen, giving a _speech_.

* * *

Outside in Gotham, just before Bane presented the bomb to the world, Foley had _finally_ decided that Bane was real and dangerous, Gotham PD _finally_ went into the sewers. _Finally_.

And for what? To get trapped like mice. To get trapped like Bane wanted them, all-goddamn-long.

And now Blake was beginning to realize why others were so scared to talk of Bane. Bane knew his game. Bane knew his politics, especially his corrupt politics. He knew _people_. And not in a good way. He was full blown taking over Gotham, in the blink of an eye. And Blake couldn't believe that he blew up the goddamn football field, and the bridges. The _bridges_! He was covering his tracks so no one could get on or off this island. Daggett's dead body made sense now – Bane used his construction crews to plant explosives…no, Bane was a sadistic mastermind. And Christ, it was an understatement to say Gotham was in trouble now.

And Blake was the only other cop around, aside from Foley and Gordon. He couldn't believe it. _All_ the cops were in the sewers. It was crazy, to think about it. Bane had been in there this whole time, and now he was keeping the police there like pets while he came to the surface.

But Blake would have to handle that later, because he was on his way right now to save Gordon while Bane disappeared to do whatever he was going to do. Blake had a feeling that Bane's men would target the commissioner now that the cat was out of the bag.

Then Blake's phone rang, and after being a cop, he learned to not ignore a phone call as he answered without looking, "What?"

"Blake! The fuck is going on?" Jeff Jones asked in the phone. Blake smirked darkly.

"I dunno Bro, but it's serious. Hey meet me at my apartment. And get your gun, we're gonna be needin' it."

"Alright man, be careful. Did they really blow the bridges up? I mean, shouldn't we try to get out of here?"

"Yeah the bridges are gone…we're stuck in here for now, which means we gotta hide, but I gotta go. I'll come get you when I take care of business."

"Alright, see ya soon. Careful."

Blake hung up the phone and continued racing to the hospital. He was going to get Gordon, and then he was going to pick up Jeff, and then they would go to Gordon's until Blake could get him in front of the TV to tell the citizens that Bane was crazy, that he can't really do this. And then they would watch the TV for more news on what was happening. And then they would wait. Wait for the world to respond. Unless that bomb was real…then Blake had no idea what would happen, as surely no one would test Bane if he had a _real freaking bomb_. Or if it was even wise to publically display Gordon.

"Where are you Bruce…" Blake murmured to himself.

* * *

Blake had pulled through with his plans, and was at Gordon's apartment with who the two men he promised to pick up, and they watched the TV until the apartment fell silent, because then Bane's face came on the screen, and he was in front of Blackgate – his second act.

And so too was Amelia watching, miles away inside the prison Bane was about to free.

Bane was in his militia gear, and was wearing an aviator jacket curtailed to the likes of Bane – long, impressive, and a little worn, like the rest of his clothing. Amelia couldn't believe he was in public. He was on _TV_.

Her palms clammed as it was time for Bane to reign, and it couldn't have been made more public.

_This was a full on coup_.

And if Selina and Amelia had been enjoying their small time here like some kind of messed up slumber party, reality had surely set in. Their faces both hardened, and the prison was _silent_.

And then Bane began to speak, "Behind you stands a symbol of oppression, Blackgate Prison. Where a thousand men have languished under the name of this man, Harvey Dent," and then Bane pulled out a photograph of Dent, momentarily displaying it before continuing. Amelia felt her breathing grow deeper as she realized Bane was right outside these walls.

"…who has been held up to you as the _shining_ example of justice. You have been supplied with a false idol (to which Bane ripped the picture) to stop you from tearing down this _corrupt_, _city_," Bane said with undeniable antagonism in his voice as it grew with passion that Amelia had never seen before. He was different here. He was giving a real speech. And it made the inmates inside rattle their cages like animals waiting to be freed.

Bane was _leading_.

Bane's voice settled as he presented the next part of his speech, sarcasm and disdain laced tightly with each word, "Let me tell you the truth about Harvey Dent, from the words of Gotham's police commissioner, James Gordon(to which Bane unraveled papers): "The Batman didn't murder Harvey Dent. He saved my boy, and took the blame for Harvey's appalling crime, so that I could to my shame build a lie around this fallen idol…I praised the mad man who tried to murder my, own, child…While I can no longer live with my lie, it is time to trust the people of Gotham with the truth, and it is time for me to resign."

Bane paused, delivering his unforgiving rounds of lethal ammunition. And then his eyes, even on the TV screen, were clearly animated as he said zealously, "And do you accept this man's resignation? And do you accept the resignation of all these liars? Of all the _corrupt_?"

Bane's voice grew with strength, hissing deeply through his mask as he riled the men inside these walls, "We take Gotham from the corrupt, the rich, the oppressors of generations who kept you down with myths of opportunity, and we give it back to you…the people. Gotham is yours. None shall interfere, do as you please."

And then a loud sound was heard, resembling what Amelia heard when Bane and Batman were fighting, followed by the echoing of Bane's powerful chant, his hands pointing to the prison as even the muscles in his neck were emphasized, "Start by storming _Blackgate_ and freeing the _oppressed_."

And then the guards all tumbled over themselves and were attacked as militia men stormed inside, Bane's words drowning out as the prisoners were freed. But Amelia tried to watch and listen. This, sadly, was the first time she heard of any of Bane's plans, and she really wanted to understand, "Step forward, those who would serve, for an army will be raised. The powerful will be ripped from their decadent nests and cast out into the cold world that we know, and endure. Courts will be convened, spoils will be enjoyed. Blood will be shed. The police will survive as they learn to survive _true_ justice. This great city… it will endure. Gotham will survive…"

And then six militia men came to the two girl's cell and unlocked the door.

"You're free to go," they motioned to Selina.

"Don't forget our deal…" Selina said to Amelia as Amelia quietly echoed, stunned at what was occurring, "Yeah…no problem."

Amelia recognized one of the men coming to her – he was dark skinned, bald, and well built. It was actually the other silent mercenary who first staid in her house.

"Here, these are for you. You can change in the warden's office," he said with a stolid face as he handed her a bag of clothes.

"Clothes?"

"Yeah, they're from your wardrobe. We have some moving around to do, and Bane wanted you out of the orange jumper. So let us go. Time is of the essence."

Amelia followed the six men, all surrounding her like she was the cream filling in the middle of a doughnut…well, that was mostly her hunger talking. But she was tightly surrounded by these armed men as they led her to the warden's office, which was a wreck. They shut the door and told her to change fast.

So she put on what was given to her after making sure she was alone – her tighter, thin black pants, a cream blouse that she loved (and was surprised to see it in there) her boots, and then her dark brown leather jacket. She let her hair down, and it had some of her natural waves in them. She actually looked normal, like she had just gone to the mall or the movies. Save for the scrape on her cheek.

She left her orange suit in office, wanting to never see it again as the six men escorted her out of the blown hole in the metal door, to which she was greeted with loud cheers and eager mantras as the people rejoiced in this 'freedom'. She was nervous as she looked for Bane. Would he be angry? Concerned? Relieved to see her? Was he only giving her guards because he respected her going to prison for the league? She had no idea what he was thinking, or how he took this.

But the one thing she was sure of was that Gotham had gone wild. But then again, wouldn't any city if this happened? Perhaps what shocked her the most was how these people, for a majority anyway, seemed to honestly revel in this.

And then she noticed him - _Bane,_ on top of the militia looking vehicle, and his eyes locked hard onto her when he found her, and the way he stared, he definitely had an opinion about her capture, one way or another.

And surely she was correct, because Bane's thoughts about the takeover were halted when he saw the unnerved, golden brunette exit the prison. A mixture of sensations filled Bane, as he was, more or less, high on the recent adrenaline in his veins from taking Gotham. He always felt more primal this way, more ready to kill with his bare hands, more ready to take to aggression…but the striking female stirred a vivid resurgence of the impressions she had on him, mixing with his adrenalized body as she was finally away from those prying eyes. She was being released back to him_,_ the only man who he would allow for wandering eyes to roam her, as they did so often.

And as much as she unleashed a primal nature in Bane that he was beginning to grow accustomed to, there was something else there. The first thing he considered when Barsad told him Amelia was arrested was, again, her safety and sanity. He had spent the last two days brooding on if, at any moment, he was to hear that one of those men had violated her. Although apparently Miss Selina Kyle protected Amelia, to Bane's honest surprise. He allowed Barsad to refrain when he learned Selina was looking out for Amelia. He would definitely ruminate on this for the future, and on its potential use for later.

But he noticed, as Amelia was brought closer to the black SUV she was to ride in, that there was a marking on her cheek.

He released a metallic sound as he got off of the vehicle. It was to be a quick interaction, as he wanted to reserve this little reunion for private moment, _not_ while he was riled with his new role as leader, and surrounded by so many. They had many things to discuss, and he didn't want it to be accompanied with the hectic energy that surrounded them.

And inside the SUV, Amelia wondered on what Bane was thinking as she was told to buckle up, as they were going to take her somewhere secure, but she wasn't ready to depart yet. She wanted to say _something_ to Bane. He was right there. She had just endured two days of prison for him, and she felt entitled to at least receive appreciation for her determination to his league. It's what he wanted all along, what he told her to do the first time they met.

But when she saw him walk around to her open door, his large frame completely blocking her into the SUV – which had a black glass wall separating the driver and the backseat, and all the windows were tinted so she couldn't see outside – she felt a literal wave of emotions flood her.

Her previous desire to latch onto him was muted as the look in his eyes were beyond fearsome, and she felt like she was about to hug a mother bear that had her cubs taken – not the best time to attempt closeness. This takeover was getting to him, as his eyes hummed with power.

And for some senseless reason, the after wave that flowed over Amelia was not _fear_ of his look…but a very odd desire. There was something _enticing_ about his stare, about this raw exposure of someone's pure nature. _Humans really are animals, aren't they?_

He stopped right outside her door, literally boxing her in as one of his rough hands rose to her face, calmly grasping it, a quick flash of rage filling his eyes as he titled her scratched cheek in the light. Bane debated on seeking the man that injured Amelia, as it riled something primeval in him. She felt belonging to Bane, and someone had besmirched her and walked freely. But for now, Bane reasoned that getting defeated by a woman by the likes of Selina Kyle was enough for now, as that man would surely live for a long time before hearing the end of it. However, if another male did _anything_ else to her, Bane would not stand for it. He felt obliged to protect this woman.

Bane's metallic voice melted any tension in the air as Amelia had to admit that there was something about she missed with it being this close to her, "Are you injured elsewhere? Did anyone assault you, in any way?"

"It's just my wrists and cheek. One guy tried something in there, and that's how I got this cut, but Selina Kyle, oddly enough, was my cellmate, and she helped me," Amelia said, staring at his calculating charcoal eyes, feeling so many questions coming to her.

His hand slid off of her face to pull away, but this time she lightly clasped it, not ready for him to leave her so soon. She had just endured two days in prison, something she had _never_ prepared for. She felt she had paid at least _some_ of her dues to this league and deserved to know _something_ of this siege. Or for what reason she had literally just ruined her reputation for. She could never remove the stain of being in prison from her record. Sure it was for her family, but she didn't think she deserved to be in the dark anymore. It honestly gave her courage to finally speak some of her mind to him.

His eyes locked onto hers quickly when she lightly clasped his large hand, and then he looked to his hand, his eyes furrowing downward as the red lining on her wrist from the cuffs was evident.

"Where am I going? What's happening?" she asked as he did nothing to remove his hand from hers.

"Where you will stay amid the siege. And concerns for what is happening is not necessary, Amelia. You are not a part of it. That is all you need to know for now."

"But…" she began.

He closed back in on her. Unfortunately for Amelia, Bane's ascent to Gotham could not be overshadowed by public displays or real discussions, not this early on, but she wasn't thinking of this, and it was clear to Bane.

"You are explicably anxious, but now is not the time for discussion. We shall meet again shortly, and until then, you are to obey the men in charge…take her," Bane said as he spoke to the driver waiting on Bane, and almost instantly the engine turned on.

She was about to protest, her mouth readying for her to utter _something_ to make him stay, but his eyes were sharp to tell her not to push. His hand pulled from hers as he shut her door. And just like that, she was in durance inside this car, alone in this backseat with no way to see outside. There was even an internal light needed so she could see.

It was about thirty minutes later, after a slow drive filled with rambunctious noises of the citizens outside the vehicle, when they finally arrived and the engine turned off. They pulled into the back street of an officious white-brick building they were standing behind, one that Amelia didn't recognize from this angle. But it was clear, based on the size of the buildings around, that they were downtown.

"Where are we?" Amelia asked to the darker skinned male as the climbed the back stairs to the back entrance.

"Next to city hall. The league is stationing here, as the courts are here," he responded.

Amelia nodded as they walked through the older building filled with rich wood and marble. They took Amelia into a small library and shut the doors.

"Sit wherever you wish," the dark skinned one said.

"Um alright…and what's your name? I never learned it," Amelia asked, trying to be friendly to the new man in charge.

"Madu," the man replied in his deeper voice, "And I know yours."

"Oh, alright…what's going on?" she asked.

"You are not to know the full spectrum, but for now you are sitting in here until these buildings are altered for living. This could take a few hours," Madu said as he braced his gun while sitting on a table.

Amelia sat in one of the comfortable library chairs, waiting. It gave her time to think, and her mind ran mostly to Zachary, and where he was right now. And what he thought of her getting arrested. About the _world_ thought of her getting arrested. And about Dent, and if that speech Bane gave spoke the truth. If it was…then that was sad. Just purely sad. Even the parts of Gotham that weren't supposed to lie, not only did so, but they did it blatantly.

While she stewed in her thoughts, Madu came over to her about a half hour later and plopped a fast food bag in front of her with a disposable cup filled with water.

"Here's lunch, or early dinner. Whatever you prefer," he said, as Amelia saw it was going on four in the afternoon.

"Oh, uh, thanks. This place is still open right now?" she asked as she examined the contents, surprised a fast food restaurant was opened during a siege – a cheeseburger and fries, and a little peppermint candy they always gave inside.

"Not necessarily, but that doesn't mean they stop serving if the league needs it," Madu said as he walked away.

Amelia didn't need to be told twice to eat. She was hungry, and Blackgate's food was worse than MREs. And as Amelia ate, her mind wandered again. If she was already this affected after two days in prison…what were other prisoner's lives like? What was _Bane's_ life like? He endured…at least, twenty, maybe _thirty_ years like this. _Decades._ Without ever knowing what was on the outside. Without ever seeing…hell, without ever seeing a _sunset_. Even the poor were entitled to that. Amelia tried to imagine, her whole 24 years of life, to have only existed in an underground prison, without ever having committed a crime to be placed in there. Because what was Bane's original crime, just being born?

It made Amelia slowdown in her ravenous eating as she began to lose her appetite, finishing her burger and only managing to eat a few fries. Because it came back to her that Bane not only had to endure that place, but he was _born_ there, and if that wasn't horrible enough, apparently he was alone for most of his life. Amelia was lucky to have a female cellmate that wasn't half bad for the meager two days spent in confinement. She couldn't imagine doing that for even a _year_ by herself, and that was in an American cell – AC/Heat, food, outdoor privileges, guest privileges, etc. She popped the peppermint candy in her mouth and swathed it with her tongue, pushing it this way and that as she reflected on these thoughts.

She heard a loud cheer outside the library window and came back to reality. Bane was free now, but did he really liberate Gothamites, or just place them under league control? And yet, thinking that Gotham had lost control to one man, she couldn't help but fixate on the fact that that one man, Bane, had such an unforgiving past, and not just that, but for so _long_.

She got up and threw the rest of her food away as she realized she was hopeless. Gotham was falling apart right outside these walls and all she could do is sympathize with its new dictator…she sat back down and eventually rested her head on her arms like she was back in college, waiting for the professor to make it to class…

"C'mon, we're moving," Madu said, waking Amelia up as she actually dozed off. She looked to the clock and saw it was going on seven in the evening.

She stood to attention, and followed Madu and a few others as she noticed outside her little library were league people, _everywhere_. Setting up the entire historic building into some kind of five star bunker, the front doors wide open as things were being carried in here like it was move-in day.

She was led down a guarded hallway with four militia men outside as they held their guns, to which they nodded when it was just Madu taking her down this darkened hallway.

"You are going to stay in Bane's private quarters for the time being," Madu said, his deeper voice vibrating against the walls as they turned a corner.

"Bane's quarters?"

"Yes, it has his bedroom, as you might put it, a meeting room, and another room, where you will stay. Here-" Madu said, pointing to a wooden door before reaching the end of the corridor. "And don't bother going through this door-" he said, pointing to one after it, "Although you won't get far if you do. Guards are at the end of it. It's for private entry, made for secrecy. And this is Bane's," Madu said as he opened the double doors at the end of the hallway.

A refreshing, soft glow met Amelia's face that was created by the natural lighting of this large, tall bedroom. Madu motioned with his head for her to go in, and so she nervously took a step inside to the quiet, dormant room that contrasted the great entry to a significant degree. She couldn't even hear the clatter from this distance, as apparently, Bane was going for full privacy with this room.

"You are not, under any circumstances, allowed to leave. You have nowhere to go anyway, so I suggest you stay put. It's under Bane's specific orders that you wait for him in here," commanded Madu from behind.

"Alright, sure," Amelia said absently while she looked around the grand room, about to turn around and ask a few more questions that she thought he would know. But when she turned she was only greeted with the backside of Bane's bedroom doors as Madu had left, leaving Amelia to hear his booted footsteps grow quieter as he walked away.

And then it was quiet.

Amelia stood for a moment, eyes scanning this new confinement. It was made of rich hardwood floors and elegant mahogany walls that spread throughout. There was even a beautiful antique light fixture above her. It was clear this was someone's office, or suite, and Bane turned it into his own space.

This hunch of hers was further proven correct as she looked to the left side of the room to see an alcove with a large built in desk and chair. Almost everything seemed to still be boxed, stacked neatly throughout the room. There was a large bookshelf next to the alcove, with a stone fireplace centered in the middle, and the dark shelves were filled with books. There was even a large, dark leather couch in front of it, and by the looks of it, it seemed native to the room with the way the seats looked used.

And then her eyes were led to the bed that was centered against the back wall in-between two grand floor to ceiling windows. This seemed new. It was easily a king size, if not larger. Which would make sense for someone the size of Bane. The hormone induced side of her brain, only for a small moment, wondered if she would ever sleep in it…but then the rest of her mind joined in on this desire when she put her hand on the plush black comforter. It was soft as hell. She even sat on its edge and immediately lied back on it, feeling like she was lying on a cloud. It felt so wonderful after sleeping underground, and then in a prison cell.

She closed her eyes and imagined for a moment she was just on a vacation, and she'd wake up, and Gotham wouldn't be chaotic. And Zachary wouldn't be shot. And that she hadn't just _broken_ out of _prison,_ and that she would still have a normal job...

But she opened her eyes when she heard an amassing crowd of people cheer from outside the window. She rose from Bane's bed and looked out one of the tall windows, to which she smiled at the realization that she at least had this for information. But it gave nothing away. All she saw were military-esque vehicles and a lot of citizens, with about twenty league members in guard positions with their guns, as the citizens just cheered and drank from bottles of alcohol while they stood outside the court house.

She eventually turned back to face Bane's room when nothing else happened outside, sitting back down on the edge of his bed, realizing there was nothing to do but to wait for her masked villain. An odd excitement to see Bane trickled through her body until it began to consume her. What was going to happen when he came in here? Would they talk? Would he ignore her? Would things get interesting between them? Would he say thanks for your participation, now leave?

It started to dawn on her that Bane was in charge. And not just of the league anymore, but of _Gotham_. She didn't know how he did it, but he had somehow taken this city and was holding it hostage, or apparently in his speech, he was liberating it. And here Amelia was, just sitting in this man's very bedchambers, just waiting on him like a doting object of interest.

But all of her apprehension and wandering thoughts seemed to melt away when she finally heard footsteps approaching, her conscious mind focusing sharply on what was to come. She clenched her fists as almost nothing mattered, because as a ruler, you could demand undisturbed privacy. And for now, it was going to just be her and Bane. _Alone…_and even if all he did was talk to her, it was still completely intimidating. She better get _some_ kind of acknowledgement for what she did, for her dedication...right?

Her nerves fluttered endlessly when the door opened, wondering for a minute if it was just Madu, or if Barsad had gained a few pounds and it was just his heavy footsteps. She didn't know if she was ready for a serious one on one with Bane, later at night as the sun was beginning to set.

Clearly it didn't matter though. She _had_ to be ready.

Because in walked Bane.

* * *

**Now on to the next chapter that I have supplied, eh? ;) Becuase remember there are _TWO_ today! :D They're alone…in a bedroom…_his_ bedroom… hehehe But see, nice little break here :) So if you're busy, you can come back, and there is another chapter waiting! Or if you're curious, well then your hunger for more shall be fed by a click of a button ;D I really can't wait to see what you guys think, as the next chapter has Bane's outward reaction to this, and I really hoped you liked Bane's beginning monologue there. I really feel like I got closer to him writing it xD**

Anyway, reply to guest reviews (as again, I took up a lot of real estate at the top) Thanks so much guys! I love my guests just as much! :D

**Taylor –** Thank you so much for the review! I am so happy you love the story :D I hope these two chapters appease some of your excitement for what will happen! Hope you enjoyed these two chapters :) thanks again  
**Guest – T**hank you so much! I can't wait to see what you think of these chapters :) The suspense should be alleviated :)


	17. Chapter 16

**_ATTENTION - IMPORTANT – Please Read - You'll be very confused if you don't_**

* * *

**This is a TWO chapter post (15 AND 16), as a thank you for the 100 reviews :) I don't want people seeing this and reading it and not realizing there was a chapter before this that they haven't read.  
**So you either got two update alerts, OR when you checked on the story, you are in the future and seeing things that you shouldn't be. And I am the future police, here to escort you where you need to go. So please turn around and go back to the present and read chapter 15...and, oh, ma'am, your forgot your purse. (okay sorry I got into that for a second)

* * *

**SO TURN AROUND AND READ THE ONE BEFORE THIS. **

* * *

** Again, this is a TWO chapter past, meaning there is one before this one. Chapter 14 = **Amelia is thrown in prison** Chapter 15 = **what comes immediately after that (and is right before this one)** Chapter 16 = THIS one, **meaning if the last thing you read was Amelia meeting catwoman in the prison,** then go back a chapter.**

And because it is a two chapter post, I will admit this chapter is slightly shorter, as it is more of an extension for 15. But fun none the less ;)  
_My loveless shall be please...tehe  
_Not trying to spoil anything, but it gets a little **NSFW** in here in a very sexy way. So you have been warned! And things will continue to get more **NSFW from here,** so I apologize if you don't like those scenes, but they will occur. It's just one of the fun things about this story that needs to be written, so please refrain from reading, or skip over them if they are not your thing. I will continue to warn for those scenes. Happy Reading! :)

* * *

Bane shut the door behind him, ambiguously eyeing Amelia for a moment before motioning to the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Sit," he commanded as his eyes left her while he moved to his desk alcove, his back now to her.

She just sat there for a moment after realizing she wasn't going to get much of a greeting. And it irked her. She wanted _something_ from him other than a small command.

He turned around, his brow narrowing as he began to remove his jacket.

"_Sit_, we have things to discuss," Bane pressed, and his voice was full of command.

She breathed hotly through her nose as she realized he was probably still teeming from the takeover with command and power. And now she was getting the leftovers of it. Well, it seemed her apprehension for a private moment with him was misplaced, as she now realized she was just to have a 'discussion' with him.

Amelia rose and sat on the far end of the three seater couch. She wasn't about to deny Gotham's new ruler, in his own room, when he only told her to sit. Although she really wanted to remain put. She _really_ wanted to ask him why he hadn't even thanked her for not talking. She honestly expected things to go different…for him, to maybe…worry, or something. Like how he had when she had been mugged, or cut – to which she still had a nice groove on her abdomen. He did show something for her cheek, but she couldn't tell if that was genuine concern or just some unrelated inspection. Needless to say, she was beginning to think she had just shown him genuine loyalty and wasn't going to get so much as a pat on the back for it. It made her feel misled.

She silently waited on the comfortable, large leather couch while he removed the top layers of his clothes – his jacket, his vest, and even his mask, to which he immediately rubbed his freshly exposed face with a powerful hand, taking in a deep, renewed breath.

Then he finally moved over to the couch, never taking his eyes off of her, and sat across from her as he unintentionally displayed his physique like he was a monument to masculinity, raising an arm to the peak of the couch – which in a romantic setting would have been a clear invite to cuddle - his legs lightly splayed outward while he wore his military pants and that unfair tight black shirt. Was a mercenary allowed to look this enticing in something as simple as a discussion? Even the scars somehow blended into his face, overshadowed by the man that bore them. Amelia noticed, in a less erotic state of mind that she was usually in without his mask, that his nose looked to have even broken before, although if so, it was repaired well. Either way it didn't matter, as it would always be better than the mask.

He continued to retain that unreadable mien. She watched him, completely and utterly unsure of where this was going. For all she knew, he was either going to say he was worried about her and didn't know how to express it, or tell her she was now being hired as the new janitor. Literally, she had no idea. And she hated that. It meant she couldn't brace herself for what was to come.

"Why did you leave the sewers?" he finally asked, his eyes hard on her, and his voice was rich and free as it naturally melted a little of her contempt. Her eyes flickered to his full lips at they moved, absorbing completely into them. She had wanted them so desperately the other night when he was close behind…and now that felt so far away.

No, she had to ignore that face of his...he was here for real discussion, wherever this was leading. Plus, she needed to be on her game here.

"I had no idea I was being tailed, and Zachary was bored and I wanted to make him happy and I wanted to take care of him, so I went to fetch some things," Amelia defended, thinking that this was not what the topic should be about, especially as his tone wasn't pleased. She gets arrested, and she is scolded for it?

"And you got arrested, in your pursuit for entertainment," Bane contended with disapproval, his jaw clenching while his resting hand on the peak of the couch absently rubbed his finger with his thumb. She felt crossed at these words. She felt it didn't matter that she got arrested, because she proved her loyalty, her _worth,_ and he still ascended, didn't he? If anything, she distracted Blake by having him focus on Amelia the whole time. So why was he speaking with a tone of disapproval? It didn't make sense for him to demand loyalty from her, and then scold her when she showed it.

"I know...and I sat in prison for two days for it. I unfortunately remember," she said with slight bitterness. His eyes narrowed on her.

"And to reiterate, it could have been avoided entirely," he said darkly.

"I realize that _now_, but I can't change it. I didn't know…I didn't _want_ to get caught and… I don't know, don't I-" she began, halting her voice, as she was about to demand for a thank you, or an apology for her being in there, but it sounded petty when on the tip of her tongue_,_ and she couldn't follow through with her thought. To which Bane furrowed his brow, and his eyes locking sharply onto her.

"What?"

"I don't know…I was hoping for appreciation or something…" she mumbled as she folded her legs defensively, placing her hands in her lap, looking to them to avoid his eyes. Oh how they really did stare deeper than most…it wasn't fair for serious discussions. They were too fearsome when he was insistent, and she had to hold her ground here.

"For endangering your life? You should receive praise for this?" he asked with a bitter edge to his voice.

"I showed loyalty and dedication to the league, isn't that what's important here?" she asked almost immediately, her eyes shooting up to him.

"Extremely, but again…things could have ended more severe, Amelia, which brings me to the next topic at hand. Under my reign, you are residing in this wing, and are not to venture _anywhere_. If you are, you are to be escorted, and it has to be approved by me. No more solitary wandering," Bane warned sharply, his voice growing richer as he spoke with more passion.

"But…I'll get bored. I'll get cabin fever…" she began, trying to control herself as all she saw in her head was being cooped up in a small room. This provoked a small tantrum rising in her, mixing with her other frustrations, but when she looked in his stringent eyes, she saw he would have none of that. If she wanted to reason with Bane, it had to be by logic, but her stuttering gave him a chance to slip his words back in.

"You will be allowed to stretch your legs, with guards. Perhaps even I. You may request things to entertain yourself with, but no technology, save for films or any similar recreation," Bane said, and she felt like she was talking to Blake again, if Blake ever became a villainous cop that took over cities.

"Why? I just escaped prison. I don't want it again," Amelia said with little filter of her vexation for this as she felt like a caged animal – being confined with no understanding as to why. With no understanding for _anything._

"I assure you, that what I am subjecting you to is far from prison," Bane said, his face turning ever so gently with a darkened stare, and if he had his mask, she was sure this would have sounded like a metallic hiss. She knew right away he was referring to the Pit. He won that one, she'd give him that.

"But I will be isolated…I thought you told me not to be isolated," she said, calming her tone to a more sensible level, attempting to reason. She wanted to fight this with everything she had.

"I did not realize my frequent presence, and the infrequent presence of others escorting you, rendered you isolated," Bane said, his tone almost unchanging as his jaw clenched once more. But it made Amelia falter in her refutations, doing a series of subtle body movements as she transitioned her thoughts from building fury to curiosity of what this meant. For some reason when he said she was to be cooped up, she imagined being completely alone. And this surprised her that he considered himself good company for her, and it derailed her thoughts. Surely he would be _interesting_ company, but she didn't want to forget what the fresh air smelled like. She felt like an exotic pet in a cage if all she got to see was her keeper.

"Well...I mean I would _like_ the little outings...But why do I need this in the first place? Can't I just stay with Zach or something? He'll keep a watch over me, and I'd get some freedom too," she said. She was completely unsure on if this was comforting, the security, or something to be anxious about. And where was it coming from?

"It is for your own safety that you remain near me, not anyone else. He will be busy when his shoulder further heals. You fear of solitude is misplaced, as for a majority of the siege I will be around, but a busy schedule often accompanies a sovereign head, especially to an unruly Gotham, so subsequently you will have time to yourself. But again, we can negotiate what you can and cannot do for entertainment, which includes moving about when pardoned by me."

She sighed internally, feeling like she was fighting a losing battle.

"...is this because I got arrested?" Amelia asked, feeling an uncomfortable mixture of many emotions inside of her. Was she to be angry? Confused? Excited? Anxious? Frustrated? It was almost too much. She was being offered protection, but at the cost of her freedom. But Bane was to be around often, but this only increased her nerves. And was all of this stemming from a little arrest?

"Your loyalty to the league is appreciated, Amelia, as it undoubtedly aided the league from avoiding unnecessary setbacks. But you need to be aware, that I value your wellbeing as well as your loyalty to this league. So to answer your question, I am not pleased with your capture, and am quite frustrated that you allowed Blake to commit you to an _all-male prison_, without first seeking league aid. Severe consequences could have been bestowed upon you inside those walls, and I surely will not allow for you to be exposed to anything similar, not again," Bane said, his voice growing deeper with each word in an apparent scold.

She felt as if he turned the tables on her, giving her the losing end. He just admitted her safety was important…and that he would have rather had her call for the league than allow Blake to take her.

"…I just thought it was important to keep him away from the sewers, or anything related to the league," she said in defense, but her tone had shifted as it lost its sharp edge, coming to an understanding that she _was_ in trouble, but not because he was disappointed, but because he had _worried._

"That may have been a logical assessment…at one point. And I am now informing you that your allegiance to the league is secondary to your failed adherence to your own security."

Amelia's eyes lightly softened on Bane as she considered those words.

"Well…It wasn't just the league, I mean, I had other reasons too, for keeping quiet," she said as she glanced around him. This was supposed to be a calm segway into normal conversation, to show she had more than one reason for her blunder, that she had strong, reasonable convictions supporting her compliance with Blake arresting her. She also felt that if he admitted, in his own way, that he worried about her, shouldn't she say something similar?

"Zachary?" Bane asked languidly, as if he was growing ill of this excuse.

"Well, yeah…" she said, curling the 'yeah' with a drawl as if to suggest it wasn't the full reason.

"Then what else?"

"Well, I just I didn't want you burdened with Gotham's police force," she said.

"Elaborate," he said with a deep drawl, and she glanced up to see his eyes narrow in consideration. She looked back down to her hands as she continued.

"Well…at first I remembered you threatening me, and my family, and I knew I couldn't fail them by not _trying_ to endure what I had to in order to keep them from perishing…"she said with old bitterness from him once scaring her so greatly, her eyes glancing back to him to see his reaction to her words. Instead of glancing back down, she kept her eyes on him as something interesting came to Bane's own eyes at this utterance, and she would have been smarter to examine it further if she didn't feel pressed to finish, as her gaze slowly moved from Bane back to the fireplace, "but then I realized it would be a big burden for you if I gave Blake everything I knew, since in reality, it's a lot, and then he would heavily peruse you…"

Bane smirked, and it was quiet for a moment. But she could feel his eyes hard on her for a solid minute before he spoke in a quiet, deep voice, "Are you implying that you fixated on whether Blake would capture me?"

"I did think about it…" she admitted as she looked to the empty fireplace.

"And did this worry you? Or were you merely afraid for yourself if, indeed, you aided in my capture..."

"Well..." she began, "When I was in interrogation, I realized that if I turned you in, and you got caught, then I'd be a major reason for you getting sent back to prison. And I couldn't be a part of that...because I felt, based on your past...that I guess I felt too guilty to be the reason you circle back to prison," she admitted.

Giving in to this was harder than she expected. She felt as if she was betraying her entire city admitting that she didn't want its new dictator to be caught because she felt she owed him for keeping her safe. Because she felt too much guilt at even the idea of being the person that sent him back to prison.

"It would be an honest feat if _anyone_ could achieve such a capture…but I find this curious…"

"…what's that?" she asked, moving her eyes to him to see his hand that rest on the peak of the couch had come to his face, rubbing his chin momentarily before dropping it down as he leaned on his knees, his brows furrowed as his eyes bore in hers once more.

"That you placed emotional strain on a man such as I..."

She stared back to her twiddling thumbs. She couldn't deny the truth in his words. If she even tried, her voice would crack with the way his eyes were locked onto her. Perhaps Blake should learn a thing or two from Bane, because all Amelia could do was sit in uncomfortable silence, because what else could she say? Obviously she couldn't deny it, but she didn't want to confirm it either. Because if she did, he would own her just as much as he owned Gotham. If he didn't already. And shouldn't she avoid that? Perhaps what worried her most was that she didn't know if she _wanted_ to avoid it...a part of her just wanted to explore whatever this was, as it was interesting, but he she kept feeling a creeping guilt for indulging.

And fully admitting her worries of him...it felt like she was crossing that line of loyal Gothamite, to a loyal league member.

And just when she opened her mouth, to find some kind of neutral response, a heavy knock came to the door, to which her eyes shot back up to Bane. And it was fascinating to watch the change in Bane's expression, as his face had been completely stolid, but his eyes hummed with dark interest. And then in an instant they reverted to the man she saw on the TV screen earlier – this strong, fierce, intelligent leader who was poised with a callous exterior.

Amelia watched as Bane opened the door, to which the male on the other side sounded like Madu, as he began, "Sir, I understand you said you are to be undisturbed for the rest of the night…" but the rest was cut off as Bane exited his room, shutting the door as she heard the two men walking away.

Amelia stood, feeling a nervous jitter rising inside of her.

She paced in front of the fire place, hoping this would relieve some of her nerves. Men weren't allowed to be this intense…she felt like she was in a constant interview with him for the toughest position. Interviewing for what? She wasn't sure…but being around him seemed to always put her on edge, wondering where their conversations were going. And like right now - was she to be worried about this apparent hovering around her, or should she read it as a good thing? And would it grow dull, and if so, what then? And besides, what the Hell happened to Gotham? Why weren't the people just leaving, or what gave Bane this absolute power over the city?

Alright, she decided she deserved to know something now. After all the loyalty she had shown, and if she was going to agree to Bane keeping a watch over her like she was a delicate flower, then she wanted a _piece_ of information of what was happening.

Amelia had been pacing in front of the fireplace for what didn't feel like long enough before the door reopened, and Bane walked back in, his powerful, tall stride stealing her attention momentarily. He shut the door and furrowed his eyes as he examined her, as he probably didn't expect her to be standing, doing little to control his own eyes as they roamed her body while he spoke.

"You are apprehensive once again," he said, his face regaining that stolid, unreadable expression once his eyes finished his exaggerated glance over of her body.

"Well...I feel very confused right now, to be honest," she said as she turned her attention back to this fireplace, her heart speaking before her mind could filter it. She braced herself for another scold, but it wasn't to come.

"You are overthinking things," Bane said as he continued to near her, those powerful arms splayed by his side as he actually had too much muscle to let them lay normally by his side.

"Well can I get a few questions answered?" she asked, doing her best to keep her tone casual, her eyes glancing to him when she didn't hear a response as he stopped within a few feet of her, his arms crossing across his chest.

"You ask a lot of questions," Bane said.

"Well, you make me seek a lot of answers," she said fairly. He made the sound of a smirk, but did well to hide the curl of his lips.

"Perhaps you should release your curiosity, and accept nothing will come of it."

"But I can't. It's hard not to at least _wonder._ This is my hometown, and I have no idea what's happening to it."

"What needs to happen is occurring. Your people are safe. Only those that deserve it will perish," Bane said, taking a faint step into her.

"But why can't you tell me more?"

"I have already answered this. It does not concern you, and I do not want to have to explain it further."

"Alright...but then what _does_ concern me?" she asked, feeling incredibly insignificant in this moment.

Bane stared at the curious, yet bold light gray eyes of this woman before him. Having her in the safety of his room momentarily relaxed him to realize that he needed to scold her for what she did. For leaving unattended. That would _not_ be tolerated now, for _any_ reasons. Danger lurked in the streets, and she would easily fall prey to it, and he would stand for none of it. But now she was finally braving herself to seek answers to her questions, as was only natural of any person, which of course she wouldn't get answers to. Not yet. Not while she was still unsure on who Bane was, not while she still questioned him. But he was being patient, as he was to reward one of the things he was beginning to value about Amelia – she was not a snarky woman with an unbearable attitude, as Bane could not stand them. He had lived too long in an unbearable life to put up with a spoiled, Westernized female. But Amelia seemed to respect Bane's reverence for true discussion and debate, trying to reserve a sense of calm to voice when he could see she wanted to break. Even Bane knew this must be frustrating. But he didn't want her to shy away from him, out of possible fear, or possible anger.

Especially after she admitted she had worried over his capture, because _she didn't want to be the reason he would face confinement once more_. That had spoken to him, as it said she considered his past, and considered what could plague his mind at night. She had worried about him. Although he had to admit it was fear for nothing, because he would _die_ before returning to _any_ prison. Now free, he would die free. _That_ much he understood about his own life.

And still feeling the small thrill of what he wanted most from Amelia – her devotion to ensure his own wellbeing – Bane realized he now had the opportunity to finally act on what he had been frequently playing in his mind, and he was going to settle this confliction within her. She needed to understand she had to give in to him, as he would have it no other way. And he would have it now, as his eyes and hands wanted to roam her softer body, this _person_ that had felt concern for him. He was stricken once again with desire, and like any normal creature, he wanted it fed. And only _she_ could feed it.

Bane stepped near Amelia, who had her arms crossed in front of her like a guard. She felt her breathing threaten to quicken as he placed a controlling, warmer hand on her arm, slowly moving his potent body behind her as he leaned in.

"_I_ am your concern," Bane answered into her ear as his other hand came around her other arm, embracing her backside in his warmth once more, lightly swooning her with his words. Oh she wanted this right now...

"And…what kind of concern is there, regarding me?" her dignity quietly asked, hoping it made sense as she didn't want to just be a plaything in all of this.

"Again, you are overthinking things, when you know the answer yourself," Bane began with a deep rumble in her ear, smelling her hair as he found it so alluring. He did not like her overanalyzing these things, as they were minor. He had provided enough evidence to her that this woman was no ordinary woman to him, clearly far from just an ordinary plaything, and he did not like to outwardly discuss the evidence, as supplying it was enough, in his eyes. And he also couldn't have wanted to take her more than he did right now, within in the confines of his private bedchambers, "…I have already told you, that giving in would benefit you, Amelia. You will enjoy this siege more. Enjoy what I have planned for you more…"

His lips hovered over her skin, breathing hotly onto her neck as she felt a tingling trail her spine. She wanted to say something. But her brain melted as it was slammed hard with arousal to his voice so close to her ear. Amelia realized she had a real problem with falling victim to his moves like these, as there was something so wonderful and sinfully delicious about someone like Bane craving something so basic, and craving it with _her._

And he quickly caught on to her internal battle once more, recognizing that her doubt was losing, so he would help her understand…

"And worrying about my capture is my evidence that I require…" he said.

"Evidence for what?" she asked more breathlessly than intended as she felt his chest graze against her back.

But then he turned her to face him, removing his hand to lock behind her head, running his fingers through her hair until he cupped it with absolute control, narrowing the space between them, rumbling with a deep voice, softening the command in it as he said, "That you belong to me."

She had never been talked to like this before, and honestly had no idea how to respond…because Bane saying it…it _swooned_ her. There was _something_ to a man like him wanting to possess her. And perhaps her worries of being a plaything were just her own dignity looking out for her, because surely a plaything would have been played with by now. He seemed to value mood and setting, which meant _something_ more, right?

And then she felt her breathing grow deeper as he was lessening the space between them, entrancing her as if Bane had cast a spell on her. Then he planted those insatiable lips on hers, kissing her deeply.

And Amelia lost all worries that she had with this man who literally just claimed ownership to Gotham. Because now, he was just this overwhelming male with the softest, yet dominating lips, and she wanted him so dearly.

Her hands wrapped around his neck as one of his own came to her lower back, his hand on her head twining tighter in her hair as he rumbled against her lips, to which she returned with her own sound.

He drifted her over to the couch that was so close behind, and Bane sat down like a king to his throne, pulling her body in-between his legs as his hands latched firmly onto both of her hips. She gasped with pinking cheeks as he did this, her chest coming to the front of his face. And he growled at the site as he fully took it in, his eyes growing dark with desire.

His hands slowly lowered down her backside, moving to the back of her thighs, lightly lifting her and pulling her forward as her hands claimed his neck for support, to which he took advantage of as he brought her legs around him. Her knees and shins flattened on the couch around him as he stretched her as far as she could go, flushing what he could against his own body.

She was now sitting on top of his lap, facing him, her arms around his thick neck for support. Technically, her position was one of control. But she knew she wasn't. Bane could take it all back in any second. In any second he could just turn her over and completely take her in any way he so desired, putting her at his whim. And it just made her eyes glaze with arousal, realizing how powerful this man was beneath her.

And he had already contemplated having her, more than once of course, and at varying lengths of detail, but he wanted to _enjoy_ this. He wanted her to be on top for now, for her to let her wandering hands go. He wanted her to _need_ him when he took her. So he was going to slowly bring her there, and have her begging for it when the time came, so he could alleviate her burning need, as she would alleviate _his_…

And that need was rising as she tried not to heavy breathe into Bane's face, whose hungry, dark eyes roamed every inch of her face, then her neck, and then to her ample chest as his hands finally rose up her hips, and then up her back with pressing strength.

She couldn't wait any longer as his rough, sensual touch was too much and she leaned in to take those undeniable lips for her own. In return he growled back with a hard push of his hands, scooting her thighs even closer to him until the crux between her thighs pressed against his torso, to which she deeply moaned.

His lithe tongue licked her bottom lip, and she gave entry as she opened her mouth, greeted by his warm breath, feeling and tasting his smooth tongue as it rubbed against hers. Her hands roamed his shoulders, feeling the godlike mounds of muscle. She could spend hours, maybe even days doing this, but she wanted to take advantage of the way he was letting her touch him right now – she wanted to feel his arms, and his torso. Oh yes that _torso_…she wanted to feel _every_ contour of his thick body.

And he was considering the same thing in reverse, wanting to feel her own as he reached for this jacket she still bore, taking it off for her as he tossed it away from them, his hands better able to feel the curves of her body. Curves that were _his_.

Amelia felt the strength in his hands as he pushed with desire into her body, prompting her own confidence as she roamed her hands outward, sloping them down his chest to feel the hardness of his pectorals as she felt the rise and fall of his chest moving under her while she attempted to somehow win this battle between their feverish tongues. He even battled _this_ with a ferocity.

Then his hands moved down her back, and down her hips in a slow, desirous rub, his hands grasping what he could to push her forward, grinding her lower body onto him. He growled at the sensation of feeling her warm center push hard into his, as a clear, distinct firmness rested just below Amelia.

"Oh, Bane..." she mumbled breathlessly against his lips. He repeated the undulating motion of her hips while he reclaimed her lips, and she gasped as this action filled with her with so much _want_. So much _need_.

He smirked, full of lust, pride driving this expression of amusement.

"You fluster so easily..." he said with a deeper, raspier voice that sounded like pure ecstasy to Amelia at this point.

"You don't give me an option," she said shamelessly. All she could think about right now was that this man that made her dizzy with small sparks of pleasure at every touch, every kiss, every _move_.

He kissed her fervently at those words, plunging his tongue into her mouth as he battled hers once more while continuing to rock her against him, to which she began to join in herself. She moaned into his mouth, wanting this man to the point where she couldn't contain it anymore. This insatiable pattern of this light, unanimous undulation became too much, prompting her to whimper with desperation into his mouth.

His mouth pulled away from hers as it attacked her neck hungrily, his feverish breathing warming her neck as he sucked and kissed with little control.

Then she felt him move underneath her, truly feeling that firmness underneath his military garb as he rose into her. She lost the mythical control of her position as he placed her on her back, hungrily lapping at her skin until she flattened on the couch, her breathing becoming shaky from the way his forceful hand was trailing down her, pulling roughly on parts of her body.

And oh _goodness_ it was something else to feel something so powerful, so masculine, so _dominating_ lie itself on her, completely and totally locking her under him. His mouth planted hot, wet kisses down her neck to her collarbone, to which she moaned as her hand hungrily roamed his outer arm that encased her.

But this shirt…it was in the way. She wanted it off of him. But she forgot how to speak coherently, so she squeezed her arm between them and tugged at the fabric on his chest, showing she needed it to be gone. She had seen what was underneath, and even if this black shirt turned him into a modeling villain, the body underneath was even better.

He responded by bringing his face back to hers, kissing her neck before speaking in her ear, "Yours will leave your body as well."

But her biological mischief had hijacked her actions long ago as she said breathlessly, "I can agree to that."

He lightly groaned against her skin as he lifted his torso from her and keeping his legs around her. He was deft at even removing his clothes, peeling it off in one fluid action, to which Amelia worried she wouldn't look as attractive in her removal. She self-consciously pulled her own shirt off while he did so to his, hoping to have it mostly removed and back into an alluring position by the time he was done.

And luckily this plan seemed to work, but once hers was on the floor, she realized what she had just done _– she took her shirt off while lying under Bane...__  
_

His eyes roamed the exposed torso, soft flesh waiting to be explored, waiting to be _touched_. But then he saw the thin, pink groove on her abdomen from when she was stabbed, his mouth lightly sneering at remembering she had once bled profusely. It was just another reminder as to why she needed to be watched at all times, reminding him what could happen to her.

"I know it's not the most attractive thing," she said quietly, her eyes still humming with her lust, but her face slowly turning to concern.

His eyes rolled up to hers, and then moved to her neck as came back down on top of her, firmly kissing her neck as he said into her skin with a deep voice, a trace of bitterness lacing into his words,"I am not one foreign to scars, as my body is carelessly adorned in them..." He kissed her again, moving deep kisses up her neck and to her jaw, still completely in need of the softness that was her, "...and I look to yours, not with disgust for you, as that would be quite a challenge, but for the man who did it. It is a reminder of why I need to keep you secure within my boundaries_._ As that will _not_ happen again."

His plump lips pushed hard into hers after he spoke, and she kissed back with just as much passion, his insatiable kissing melting away her concerns. She pocketed those words for later, but right now she didn't want to think. She just wanted to _feel, _and all she could hear was that voice of his that continued to internally warm her.

And she surely let it go when his hand trailed up her abdomen, his tongue simultaneously slipping into her mouth, battling hers with breathless sounds. He cupped her breast as he kneaded it, leaving her mouth to plant a trail of kissing down to her collarbone. His tongue would join in periodically, to which Amelia would increase her breathing and let out small whimpers as he continued to roam down her chest, pulling one of her ample mounds out of the bra that covered them, kneading it further while an intense look of _need_ overcame the usually poised man as he looked to it with a deep exhale. His other hand firmly grasped her waist, imprinting down into her skin with his strength.

His furrowed eyes practically vibrated with his intoxication of her as they latched back onto hers, coming back to her lips like he had them targeted as they planted firmly into her, her back arching against him as this was too much - his heated kiss, hind hand that held her with a grip she couldn't escape, and his other kneading one that groped her bosom. Then his lips left hers as they trailed in-between her breasts, planting a deep kiss that electrified her whole body.

Amelia watched with the same hunger Bane clearly had. She watched as Bane was so close to her own face, leaving her the best view of something that seemed so blissfully unreal, and she felt those rough, virile hands feel something so private and usually untouched by another. Then his warm, wet mouth latched on to hardened bud from the chilled air, massaging it with his fervent tongue.

She moaned deeply to this, biting on one of her fingers to keep herself from being too loud as he groaned into her skin, his free hand sliding in underneath her, enveloping her completely into his powerful body...she hadn't felt this much need for a man in a _long_ time, if ever. It was clear now where this was going, and she just _wanted_ it, now. How could she not? And clearly, Bane wanted it just as badly...and this only made her _more_ desirous.

_"I have urgent matters with him,_" said a voice in the hallway that Amelia _really_ hoped she had imagined, but then the jiggling of a locked door knob quickly followed, halting Amelia's breathing.

Bane froze immediately, all the lust and desire completely vanishing as Amelia tucked herself back into her bra, actually moving into Bane's now raised body for instinctual protection of whoever was trying to pry on them. She didn't know if she was to be relieved as she had just been losing herself, quite quickly and completely to him, or if she was actually rather annoyed. It was an odd mixture of both, but her annoyance began to win out as she looked at this wondrous body that was within inches of her, and how it had recently hummed with arousal just for her.

She looked to his face which eyed the door, and there were _many_ ways to describe the anger and contempt on Bane had, especially with the way Amelia almost saw steam come from his nostrils with the growl that accompanied his heated breath. It was the way his anger came so close to his recent arousal that made his ferocity almost primal, and all Amelia could think as she watched him rise off of her was that Bane was _pissed_.

And for good reason. He knew that voice, as he had heard it often. And it riled him deeply as things were about to get complicated, and he didn't feel like dealing with drama - something he frequently liked to avoid. He had been quite involved in what had been happening beneath him, and he was rather content on it not being interrupted. Especially as Amelia was submitting to him...and even better, she had been egging him on for more with her sounds and touching.

"Cover up, do not say a word, and remain where you are," Bane warned with a disdain laced in his tone as Amelia threw her shirt back on in an instant, Bane not even bothering to mess with his.

"Bane, are you in there? It is urgent," said a female voice with the tiniest accent outside the door.

_Oh shit_…

Bane moved to the door, unlocking it as a brunette attempted to move inside the room, to which she was met with a most unwelcoming voice, "In another room, Talia."

At first her eyes were curious as to why Bane was pushing her out, her eyes immediately darting to Amelia in search for an understanding of why he was so unreceptive to her.

Amelia couldn't believe it. It was _Talia_.

And the hatred in her eyes as they latched to Amelia spread like a wildfire in a forest wrenched with drought.

* * *

**Next chapter shall be interesting… ;) The cat is out of the bag now. Oh, and for those dying for it, I feel bad if I don't at least say _something_ – yes, there is a nice, _wonderful_ lemon I already have mostly typed up, which means it is coming in the verrry near future ;) Very, very near future. *_wink wink_* And once it arrives, well, it'll just keep staying here ;D**

******So _hey_, now is a GREAT time to maybe tell me about a little thing you want to see in a lemon, or what you like about smutty Bane, as I will heavily consider _all_ options, and look for where I can place all of them ;) ****** Don't be shy! I write this stuff, so I am not prudish about it, so no worries there! You can PM me if you don't like posting it in reviews :)

**Okay, SO….pretty _pretty_ please tell me what's on your mind after these two chapters!? A lot happened, a lot _will_ happen, and I am _dying_ to know your responses after working so hard on them! Getting a review is like a neatly wrapped gift for me, and I would appreciate it, more than I can ever say, for some insight into what you guys are thinking over there. It means the world to me. And I think with each milestone in reviews, like for 150 reviews (if I get there), I'll offer a goodie of some sort for the appreciation for each milestone, so keep that in mind! :)**** So thanks for reading, and this next chapter is gonna be full of so much goodness ;) **


	18. Chapter 17

**You…you guys! You...you got me up to 127 reviews! Wow! That turn out for the last two chapters was _AMAZING!_ I literally smile every time I see that. Not even making that up.**

**I'm still in shock over that...lol you guys are beyond fantastic. We only need like 20 more to get to 150, and then I owe you a nice present for that, as I did make a promise! :D But seriously, again, I love the support. I've also got like 93 follows and 57 faves. I love those as well, as I love to see people follow the story, and for people to advertise it in their favs :) You guys are literally the best! I want to hug all of you. I had planned for this chapter to take longer to write, but with all the damn support that made me glow inside like a human sized lightning bug from joy, I worked hard to get this out sooner than expected just for you guys :) SO thank you! So here is your reward! You won't have to wait as long! :D I'm starting to see a pattern there in my writing process...lol**

**_(Reply to guest reviews at the bottom - as I love you guys too!)_**

* * *

**This chapter has a very, ****_very_**** *NSFW* moment at the end of the chapter (not really end - it's like 5,000+ words). Lol, hint hint**. You have been warned, so no surprises! And on that end, for those that _do_ enjoy those moments…well, enjoy ;D hehe You guys are gonna be sooo happy ;D But you deserve it ;D

Happy Reading! :)

* * *

Amelia returned Talia's glare, not willing to back down so easily.

"And what is this?" Talia asked with a cutting tone, the coldness in her eyes attempting to consume Amelia.

Amelia rose as she felt defensive. Amelia didn't appreciate being looked at like she the dirtiest scum on the planet. She waited to see if Bane would defend her before giving her own reply. She wasn't about to claim something outlandish only to give Talia ammunition.

"I said in another room Talia," Bane reiterated with a sharper command, but Talia placed a hand on his chest as she attempted to get past him.

"No, Amelia will leave, as she has no reason for being here-"

"_Talia_," Bane sharply said as Amelia's mouth opened for her own response, training Talia's eyes back to Bane as he grabbed her wrist and removed it to guide her out. It sent an ugly sensation through Amelia to see Bane handle Talia with such care, even _if_ his voice was just as cutting, "You do not order her. We speak, in another room."

"Excuse me?" Talia began, her eyes widening as she looked to Bane.

"It is audacious, is it not…" Bane began, but he shut the door after leading Talia out of the room. Bane guided Talia down the hall to where he had set up a room for Amelia, "to throw commands around in _my_ lair?"

He shut the door, his harsh eyes moving to Talia.

"No, what is audacious is to be lying with her the first night as ruler. As I see _now_ what you keep her here for. I came to speak with you on an urgent matter. I need to know I can come talk to you without having to worry of walking in on something as _obscene_ as that," Talia said, her vexation more than clear.

Bane folded his arms as he took a step into the room, keeping his eyes locked on Talia, his voice darkening with each and every word, "I do not understand your frustration, Talia. Doors are a reasonable feature, and not hard to understand, _especially when closed_."

"Why this harshness? I haven't properly seen you in almost a month, and I get treated like I was not wanted," Talia said, her brow furrowing in discomfort as Bane almost never ridiculed her.

"I value my privacy being respected. You know this," Bane said, his body turning to face her completely as he wanted to reinforce this important rule she seemed to have forgotten. The Pit rendered privacy quite impossible to come by, and once given to him, he had clung fiercely to it.

"Privacy is one thing, but partaking in it with another is something else. And on the topic of values, I value promises being kept," Talia said, feeling crossed that Bane would allow Amelia in his '_precious'_ privacy, but not Talia, the one person who knew him better than anyone.

"I am here am I not? Gotham is mine, is it not? The bomb is ready, is it not? Promises, indeed, have been kept," Bane said, his eyes widening slightly as his brows furrowed, frustrated with Talia's inability to acknowledge all that he had done.

"Still, this is unacceptable. I will not have her lying with you at night while I am out braving the crazy streets of Gotham," Talia said, the mere thought burning her veins.

"You are aware that anything you need will be presented to you. Anything can be arranged if this grows too weary," Bane replied in a calmer voice.

"How do I know I won't just be ignored while you spend your time with _her?"_ Talia asked, recognizing Bane's weakness shining through – he didn't like it when Talia suffered. So she would play that card now. _Anything_ to get him away from his '_mistress'_, as Talia considered Amelia as nothing more.

"Your lack of faith in me is haunting you once again. You know I would not ignore you," Bane declared.

"Fine, I will drop it, _if_ you just answer me this - just what _are_ you doing with her? And I want the truth."

"What I want," Bane replied flatly, and almost mockingly, refusing to deliver Talia the sensitive information she so desired on this private matter.

"Bane, You know what I mean. What about what _I_ want?" Talia responded, hating how he danced around the topic, even when presented straight to his face.

"Now you are beating a dead horse, Talia, when it is clearly not necessary."

"Yes but how long before you run off with her, Bane? That's where these things lead. _I_ need you. I need you to stay on _my_ side," Talia said, _despising_ even the _thought_ that Bane might one day choose Amelia over her if this continued. She doubted it would happen, but she didn't even like the _possibility_.

"I am not leaving, Talia. But you cannot blatantly deny what I have given you, and then strip me of something I desire myself."

Talia hotly sighed, as clearly she needed to be more direct as she attempted to calm her voice, "I do not like the thought of sharing you with another, Bane. You have always been _my_ protector, not another's."

"I am not going to discuss juvenile topics of selfishness and dependency, as you know without my reiteration what I would do for you, for what I have _done_ for you. And if it is loneliness you are suffering from, I am sure the guise of Miranda Tate is more than accomplished to befriend others…I am patient and understanding with many things, Talia, but you do not control what I do with Amelia. She is _my_ business, and I will not share it with anyone. That is the end of it."

"I just don't want anyone coming between us. What we are about," Talia said in a quieter voice, trying to sooth the irritation she clearly stirred in Bane.

"And they won't. These are two separate worlds," Bane said, using scolding eyes he seldom used for Talia, but when he did, only one thing was clear – she needed to drop the subject, or he would leave the room, and ignore her for days. He had done just that in rare, prior heated arguments between the two.

"Fine, then let's move to what I came to discuss. I am with Lucius, and I ran into the commissioner and Officer Blake. We are bunking together, and I need it like this for quite some time as I will keep them busy. But we are having a hard time finding a secure place to live with the insistent hounds you have sent on Jeff Jones, as he is currently with us."

Bane's eyes locked firmly onto Talia at admitting Jeff was with them.

"You hand that man to me. He is _mine_ to reason with," Bane said, taking a step into Talia as his arms fell to his side.

"No. He is keeping Blake preoccupied. They think they are the Hardy boys, and it is good. I wanted to tell you to keep the hounds off of Jeff, but not too much, to pressure them, but he cannot get killed. Not yet. The more my little group is preoccupied, the better and easier this siege will be. People will hope for their return. _Bruce_ will hope for their return. But the hunt for Jeff is too much, and I needed to bring this to you now before anything undesirable happens," Talia said, speaking nothing but the truth.

She wanted Bruce to hope for Gordon to save Gotham, but if Gordon was quickly executed, it would work against Talia's vendetta. But another, more sinister truth lurked behind the honest one, as Talia realized Jeff was a benefit to her. She could use Jeff against Amelia later. He had proven _very_ useful the first time, as Talia was _not_ going to let Amelia get away with stealing her protector. The minute she saw Jeff with Blake, her mind buzzed with scheming thoughts.

"Fine. I shall cease the search for him, but you are to give him to me when you are finished, understood?" Bane said.

"Yes. For now I have everything, and I will do what I can to keep them hopeless, to think they just need to ride this out. I will call for you if I need you," Talia said, knowing she needed to leave. Currently her group thought she went to fetch something from her home.

"And I will be here," Bane said, softening his tone as he was unsure when he was to see her next.

Talia stepped into Bane, reaching her hand to touch his face to express her fondness - a manner of hers she favored. She completely reveled in the way he would never pull away from her as she touched him. It was a face she could easily love differently, if not for his insistence that he only saw her as the child he saved, and nothing more. It still didn't stop Talia from attempting this move, as perhaps one day it would strike something stronger in him as she aged far from the tiny girl he once knew. She could turn into something more for him. But until then, she still prided herself in knowing that if another ever _dared_ this touch, Bane would have their wrist in a crippling grip before they could even take their last breath. But not for Talia. _Never_ for Talia.

It was an _exclusive_ touch. Talia stared into his charcoal eyes for a moment longer as they were finally soft on her once again, pleasing her once more.

Then she dropped her hand and said in her kindest voice, "Stay safe, my friend."

Talia turned to leave, not bothering for a response. She wanted to control this exit, as fury fueled her once more in realizing that her touch that she reveled so dearly in was exclusive no longer. It was _shared_, and she attempted to burn the room at the end of the hall with just her gaze, wishing Amelia inside would turn to ashes. Talia didn't see why she was so special anyway. She didn't understand why Bane sought Amelia in ways Talia had begun to wish Bane would see _her._ It was the natural evolution to their deeply rooted relationship, and Talia considered Bane was just a later bloomer in these romantic notions. But apparently not. _Apparently_, he had them all along, as little Miss Reed was receiving them...

And Talia _hated_ her for it.

Talia made for the secretive exit, as she would leave on her own terms, to remind Bane she was in charge, of _everything_, including Amelia. Bane just hadn't realized this yet.

But she would help him understand.

Talia would slide through the shadows and wait to strike. And when she would strike, Bane would belong back to Talia once more, as Amelia would become nothing more than an ugly memory of his past. As in Talia's made-up future, she planned to cease Amelia's life. And Jeff would help her.

She would let Amelia and Bane do whatever they were doing, let him grow attached to her, as Talia knew he would. He savored softer, innocent things, like what Talia used to be before she understood that even outside the Pit the world never warmed.

So Talia would let him keep his delicate flower, and when they both least expected it, Talia would permanently remove Amelia in ways they would never see coming. She would make Bane _grieve_. Make him regret for ever caring for Amelia. Make him regret for _ever_ caring for _any_ other that was not Talia. Bane's devotion was binding, and Talia wanted it only bound to her.

And once Bane realized the mistake he made with Amelia, Talia would pick up his pieces, remind him she was still here. She would stroke his scars as she knew the stories behind almost all of them. She would care for him, sooth his mourning soul until he returned to Talia…

Amelia Reed, in Talia's obscure planning that she knew Bane would overlook in his trust of her, would not survive this siege. Would not survive for more than a _month,_ depending on how well things went according to her own sinister plan. Talia considered herself to be quite the goddess of vengeance, and if she was capable of bringing a city to its knees just for one man, she could surely bring an insignificant female to her own demise.

And for now, Talia would plant her seeds, she would poison her group with thoughts that Amelia was the way to weaken Bane. She would corrupt them all, devise her plan and set her pawn pieces on her rigged chess set. Oh and she would enjoy it.

No one took Bane's attention in such a way and survived to relish in it.

* * *

Back in the room, Bane remained after watching Talia leave. That had been more frustrating than he imagined. So frustrating that his pain was returning. The other benefit with engaging in Amelia was it tended to keep his pain at bay, as other primal feelings of pleasure would flow through his veins like a secondary numbing agent.

But he could feel his jaw beginning to ache, the pain in his back rising with the neurological pain threatening to inhibit him. Talia had unnerved him greatly, but he knew she was not used to sharing him. She always had an extreme personality, but he would not give Amelia up to appease Talia. He had given her more than ever necessary, and this was where he drew the line of sacrifice. Talia could never be what Amelia was, so why was he not to seek it in Amelia?

But now he would have to postpone this encounter with his paramour, reintroduce his medicine into his body. He refused to be in any amorous setting with pain coursing through his veins. As not only was that irrational, but his pain was a permanent reminder of his past.

And he _despised_ it.

* * *

Amelia had eventually sat back on the couch after more nervous pacing.

Jealousy was still threatening to unbind her. She felt so insignificant to Bane at remembering Talia, and what she was to him. Amelia had only known Bane for a month and a half, almost two. Talia had known him her whole _life_. Surely Talia would have more power over Bane than Amelia ever would, and Amelia _hated_ it. She didn't like how Bane only responded to Talia with slightly stringent words and even a soft touch on her wrist.

Amelia halted in her thoughts when her face fell into her hands as she lightly groaned from the mixture of emotion. Why was she jealous anyway? She just enjoyed the way Bane touched her, and that was it.

_Clearly not_, her subconscious chimed in.

It didn't matter. Amelia should know better. Although a desperate part in her heart kept replaying how Zachary told Amelia that Bane never looked to Talia how he looked to Amelia…and she felt an interesting rise of new, strong emotions come to her as she could really get used to being looked at in such a way. She could also _really_ get used to that gentle, caring touch he used on Talia, if of course he directed it toward Amelia instead…

No, Amelia needed to focus on what _did_ matter, which were not these fanciful thoughts of her and Bane. What _really_ mattered was the way that Talia looked like she wanted to kill Amelia. _That_ is what should concern her. And if Talia controlled Bane like Amelia feared she did, then what would become of Amelia?

Amelia didn't trust Talia. Not one bit. If Zachary didn't trust her, then that was a clear sign she was dangerous.

Amelia hated to admit it, but she was fearful of Talia. Not in a cowering way, but because Amelia knew Talia could corner Amelia if she wanted to, as Amelia felt like she was in Talia's ring. Talia was born in the Pit, meaning she was no stranger to murder. She was also in the League of Shadows, meaning she knew a thing or two in terms of strategizing and fighting. And she worked alongside Bane, which meant she also had _Bane_ on her side. Amelia was like a peasant, and Talia was like a Queen. So what was Amelia to do, throw a revolution like the French did to Marie Antoinette? She smirked to herself at thinking of rounding up the League of Shadows, just to bring down Talia.

Although upon thinking of it, it might not be such a bad idea. As Amelia refused to go down without a fight.

Talia was a clear, _very_ real threat to Amelia, and probably to even more people if she was as vindictive as she seemed to be. One thing was for certain – Amelia was to discuss this with Zachary later, who she hoped was doing alright. Amelia had already planned to ask Bane for permission to visit Zachary tomorrow. Amelia's thoughts circled back to the way Talia had glared at her, and she began to wonder if Talia actually felt anything for Bane other than friendly feelings…

Then Amelia heard the door open, and saw it was only Bane who walked in, fearing for a moment Talia was to storm in behind him and attack Amelia. But he shut the door, and even locked it once more, giving Amelia a bout of pride in thinking he returned to her, alone. Although he wasn't alone just moments ago, and Amelia was anxious about his conversation with Talia.

"She wants to kill me," Amelia said as she stood, momentarily lapsing in her poise around Bane as she just wanted to cut to the chase – did Talia threaten to kill Amelia in their little conference?

"But she won't," Bane said, annoyance in his voice as he didn't even look to Amelia.

"Yeah but I know she doesn't like me. And I know she has power-" Amelia began, ready with her small speech as to why she didn't like or trust Talia, but Bane looked to Amelia as he came to grab his shirt, cutting her off.

"She has power over many things, but not this. Only I do," Bane said, and his tone was sharp, and he began to re-clothe himself.

Amelia let out a deep breath as she wanted to ask what they talked about. She silently watched, half entranced by his movements, and half wondering _how_ to ask him. Mostly because she could tell by his clenched jaw and tired, and perhaps even pained eyes, that he was to have none of this right now.

Then he finally spoke after putting his gear back on, using a flat tone, "I am parting for a few hours, men are bringing your things in here for the night. Your room is not ready."

Amelia nodded as her brows lightly furrowed as she watched him begin to put his mask back on, barely registering he just told her that she was staying in here, "Alright."

She was still stuck on if she should ask what happened. Here was the annoying problem once again – she didn't know what his breaking point was. Zachary got attitude quickly, but it didn't mean he was impossible to talk to. Was Bane the same? Or when his voice grew thin, did that mean to leave him alone?

But the knocking of his door made her halt in her almost attempt to question him. Bane moved to the door and unlocked it, opening it as he strode back over to the desk alcove to get his leather jacket.

A few men came inside, carrying a crate as they dropped it at the foot of Bane's bed, leaving just as quickly as they came.

"Your things," Bane said, motioning with his eyes to the trunk.

Bane looked back to Amelia as she looked to the trunk, her eyes humming with alert and what looked like quite a few thoughts flowing behind those pretty eyes. Bane knew she was on-edge, but he was not in the best of moods. His body was threatening to unleash its pain once more – to which his mask would help numb – and he was still riled over Talia threatening Amelia with just her eyes. To the annoying point that Amelia seriously considered that Talia had power over this. He didn't care for drama, and he didn't like that Talia potentially stirred an entire pot full of it. But that's why he was leaving, to allow himself to calm down as he would tend to matters in the city to clear his mind.

"Do not leave this room, Amelia, unless I return, or if Barsad escorts you. Do not test me on this either. This is a stringent order, and stringent consequences will follow if this is met with defiance. Solitary wandering, indeed, is not tolerated any longer," Bane said, his voice harsher than usual, and his eyes stronger with command.

Clearly something had happened just now, and Amelia had to steel herself as she decided to pry, "I understand…Is everything alright?"

Bane had gone to turn away, glancing back at her with trained eyes at her question. He had not expected his rigid order to be met with this as his brows furrowed.

"All is fine. I will return," was all he responded with as he turned to leave, exiting the room without a single word more.

Bane realized as he left that perhaps alerting her to some of his concerns was a reasonable response, versus nothing at all. Although he didn't see the use in it. These were personal matters inside of him.

But something about Amelia's concern felt entirely optional, as he knew she didn't have to inquire. He was still fully understanding what it meant to have this at his disposal, as he was not accustomed to such obedient care. It was something he would require from her when she realized she was to submit to Bane, and it fueled his mind as he realized she was already half way there. Although, even if she would cater to even his psychological strains, he didn't care to burden her with any.

She was his to _escape_, not something to discuss his inner turmoil with. She was supposed to be something that existed outside of his dark world, not blend with it.

Bane walked through the library's grand entrance as he eyed the league with pride, the thick scent of a late dinner even breaching his mask.

He looked for Barsad, as Barsad would cater to Amelia for now. She would be hungry soon. Bane climbed the stairs of the library, priding in himself once more in knowing that this was the perfect set up for the siege. Books were almost as special to him as Tiny Talia was. They had helped him learn, they had exposed the outside world to him, and they continuously offered endless knowledge and tales.

They were indifferent.

And they felt like home, if he were ever to take pride in such a place.

* * *

Up on the second floor of the Gotham library, the twelve executive officers to the league sat in their claimed corner as they dined in their first meal as rulers of Gotham. The current topic at hand was of course women, as finally they needn't hide themselves. And this circled to Bane, and how he seemed preoccupied with his own.

"Well, between us…I don't like women in charge. I don't like Talia. I don't like when she calls the shots. She seems too focused on herself. I mean have you seen how she glares at us at times? So I say fuck no to having another woman take the reins," one of the officers said, as they were debating if Amelia was a benefit or not to their leader.

The officers were also the only league members who knew Talia's true identity – a compromise Bane required if Talia were ever captured so she could be sent to Bane right away for her protection.

"I agree. It's dishonorable," another said.

"And wasteful."

"We need to do something to ensure Miss Reed doesn't inherit her own merit of power, as women in her position often do," Madu said, sitting at the ring of men in charge.

"Exactly, and besides. Where is _our_ women, huh? We worked hard too," said another, echoing _all_ the men's thoughts.

"Yeah, Bane gets two delicious women, despite Talia's ruthlessness, and what do he have? Some female league members that probably have dicks," said another as most sniggered in concurrence.

"I think we're _all_ excited to have our own luscious females, man. And we should get one for Zach too. He deserves it. He needs to get back in the game."

"Fuck man, poor Reed. You remember what he went through before this? Shit, he loses his girl like that, and then has to watch his sister lose her soul to Bane. _And_ he was shot. Bro's gonna have steel balls by the time we're done with Gotham."

"Yeah, I still feel bad for the guy. He didn't deserve to go through what he did. But his sister's easy on the eyes, so I mean, what was he to expect? _One_ of us was bound to pick her up."

"Heh, damn right. But I don't think we should talk about her like that. Bane would probably kill us if he caught us eyeing his woman. I swear she is getting to him. I fear he will lose his control to her-"

"Alright, _gentlemen_, enough," Barsad said, as he was silently standing against a pillar. He decided this conversation was circling back to its wasteful gossip. He wouldn't stand for this, for Bane's men to talk ill of their leader, "Bane's in charge, we all know this. Ra's was Talia's father, she has some entitlement to her position, but Bane still controls her, and the League. And Amelia isn't here to lead. I honestly can't believe you men considered that. And besides, you men have wandering eyes over the females in the streets, so you have no room to talk ill of Bane. Our leader is no different with these things, he just is more selective, and well…permanent in his choices, so that's why Amelia sticks close to him. Most of you haven't even put a move on half the women you have eyed. That's your own fault."

Barsad, the second in command and possibly the closest to Bane, eyed the men before him as they quieted down, knowing his words were true.

"Alright fine…" Madu said, regaining the poise that the officers were all capable of, "but I think I speak for us all when we say that that's all she better be – a domestic thing. We are all here to follow Bane, to take Gotham, run it dry, and get the world to recognize our power. Men throughout history have fallen prey to their female companions. Look at Cleopatra and Mark Antony. Prime example of what we don't want."

"Yeah I agree completely with Madu," another began, "I mean I'm just sayin' we do to the mercenary world what the Beatles did to music – we are revolutionary. We are here to wake the world up, to get rid of the corrupt heads that run this damn world. And Miss Reed better not turn out to be Yoko Ono in all of this."

The men around the table echoed with raised hands to signal their approval.

"I did not realize my top officers succumbed to such primitive gossip at my absence," rang an ominous, metallic voice as Bane appeared from behind, his hands in the opening of his jacket as he grasped it, halting all the officers, some even in their breathing. Bane may be one against twelve, but they all knew that Bane had the stamina to outlast them all if he so dared to smite them for their insignificant chatter.

"We are sorry sir, we didn't mean-" began one of the men to prevent the uncomfortable silence to sit any longer.

"Save the empty excuses," Bane said with a sharp, metallic voice, "Your fears are wasteful. I have not prevented my men to enjoy the spoils of women, and I see no reason for this to include myself. So if you have concerns, express them now, or cower back to your paranoid minds, as they seem to have little strength in regards to conspiracies."

"No, we apologize," Madu began, who acted like a third in command next to Barsad, especially when speaking for the officers, "I think a lot of us are also riled up from the fact that we have been working extremely hard, and we haven't had a female in quite a while, and we don't exactly have a group to pick from. And whether conniving or not, women do offer a nice reprieve from our job, that is stressful by nature. We are no different then men at war."

"So round together what you want, I am not stopping you," Bane said with a dismissive wave of his hand, his brows furrowing, "I do not deny your efforts, and I do not deny that you deserve rewards. But I do _not_ condone senseless chatter. It is undermining, and in this case, pointless. And if you are to pursue females, the issue of consent in these matters still holds true. My league is not one of rabid dogs, but respected comrades. Part of instilling order is respect, and taking what you want from whatever female crosses your path will lose that respect instantly. And if you are to gather a group of ravenous women, I prefer them not in this building. This should be the last time I hear of this," Bane said, instilling a small lesson of respect and sexual consent in his speech, as was expected of a leader.

They all nodded with sobered faces, reminded once more why Bane was their leader – he was commanding, and sometimes ruthless, but he understood them, and he listened to their needs.

Although Bane personally hated the idea of slack women flooding the libraries, ruining the impartial material of his precious books, staining the intelligent atmosphere with primal imprints. In Bane's eyes this was a sacred building.

Bane motioned for Barsad to follow him. The men sat in silence until Bane left, all knowing the next topic was to be about where to find these females, and then where to congregate them.

* * *

Amelia had settled on going through her crate to pass the time back in Bane's room.

She immediately went for her medicine bag once she it spotted and grabbed her birth control pack from inside. She had missed three, almost four days of this stuff. The only issue - she had only two weeks left of her pack, and she hadn't gotten more refills.

She had started birth control when she became sexually active, got off of it when she was single again, and then got back on it seven months ago when she missed its side effects. Her periods were painful, to say the least, and rather gross in terms of flow, and the pill did wonders for acne – something she still got at 24 without the pill. It was just better to be on it than off.

And apparently, with the way things were going, the pill would be _very_ useful if Bane continued what he started. Although she worried what would happen when she'd run out in two weeks…would he supply her with more birth control? Stop being amorous with her?

Or would he attempt to just go without protection…

She took two of them, and figured she'd take one tomorrow as she lied the container on the crate, figuring it was too soon to worry about things only people in relationships worried about. And not ten minutes later, a knock came to the door, the tired face of Barsad came in the room.

"Oh, uh, hey Barsad," Amelia said with a smile, surprised to see him. She was honestly quite pleased too. If she was seeing him on the first day here, perhaps her confinement wouldn't be so lonely.

"I'm here to take you to dinner," Barsad said with a light, greeting smile.

"Oh I get to go out there and eat?" Amelia asked with perked eyes.

"Yeah, you will most nights. But only if Bane or I escort you. So c'mon, it's good food in celebration for the takeover."

Amelia smiled as she grabbed her leather jacket, memories of Bane ripping it off flooding her as a tingling wave flooded her as well. She followed Barsad through the hall and back to the grand entry, recognizing it once more as she knew she knew this place, but she couldn't remember why.

Barsad took her back to the small library room and she looked above its doors to see a plaque that read _Fiction_.

_Oooh_.

She _was_ at the library. She knew _this_ small room was a library, but she hadn't fully realized she was at _the_ library, unrecognizable from the back entrance and the way the league transformed it. She smiled to herself as she wondered why Bane chose this place of all places.

Barsad got her a plate of food and sat with her in a secluded corner while the chatter of all the members filled the room. If the Librarian were here, she would probably faint from all the noise.

"Did you already eat?" she asked as Barsad just sat there while she ate her freshly grilled hotdog.

"Yeah, Bane thought'd you'd be hungry."

"Yeah I've been a lot of things over the past few days," she said without thinking, her eyes widening when she realized she was venting almost immediately, "Sorry-"

"No, it's no problem. I honestly expected you to return with a prison tattoo or something with being sent to Blackgate," Barsad said, and Amelia lightly chuckled at his attempt for a joke.

"Yeah, I could have invented a tattoo for the League of Shadows, like the Death Mark…from Harry Potter…" she said as she blushed from her lame Harry Potter reference as Barsad gave her a puzzled look.

"Sorry…I used to wish I'd get a letter inviting me to Hogwarts...my fangirl side tends to influence my humor. Although I think a lot of people here wouldn't get Harry Potter humor, so perhaps I should drop it…"

Barsad smirked, and even chuckled as he said, "Well, I don't watch a lot of TV, or movies. But I did start to get hooked on a show called Pawn Stars when I watched TV at your apartment."

Amelia laughed, picturing Barsad watching Pawn Stars, "Oh yeah? I liked that show too…it's cool with the history it has, and the people on it...although Bane said I wouldn't even get to watch TV during the occupation. Or use much of any technology."

"Yeah well don't worry about it, you'll get other things to do. Things are different, and will stay different, but it won't be torturous, I promise," Barsad said, realizing he was treading in unsafe waters. Bane was adamant about keeping Amelia as unaware as possible, and he worried she'd begin asking why.

"I don't suppose you can give me any help here?"

"For what?" Barsad said, remembering the speech he prepared to give Amelia if she began to pry.

"For what's going on."

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't matter. People are happy, aren't they? One day I'll take you for a walk, and you'll see that even the citizens are happy. We just had to come bearing arms because how else would anyone listen? Western culture is about who screams the loudest, so we cried like banshees. I know it seems dangerous, but I promise everything is fine. Worrying won't do you any good, Amelia."

Amelia finished her hotdog as she considered his words. She knew her thirst wasn't quenched, but she also knew Barsad would say no more. And she was starting to grow tired of asking, wondering if she really should just give in and go with the flow. It really would be easier to enjoy all of this if she didn't have to worry all the time…

"Alright fine. But I will take your offer for that walk. I like being outside," she said with a friendly smile.

"It's a deal," Barsad said, returning the smile.

* * *

Amelia returned to Bane's room after sitting in the library for an extra two hours with Barsad. She felt the ominous sensation take her once more of being in Bane's private quarters. Even Bane's _things_ were intimidating.

She went to inspect more of her crate for entertainment and saw her pajamas, making her think of a nice warm shower, and then sliding into some comfortable clothes while she waited for Bane. Bane allowed her to use his showers underground, so she figured he wouldn't mind if she found one in here. She looked around for a bathroom and found one in the back corner, bringing her little bag of bathroom supplies with her.

The bathroom was a spacious, tiled room with white floor tiles and dark gray subway wall tiles with an upgraded shower, a new toilet and sink. But no bath. She sighed a little to herself, missing the simple technology a basin full of warm water...

She started the shower as she readied herself. She got in when it started steaming up the room and she noticed it was a rather _large_ shower, even a seat inside. She remained inside for a half an hour, just relaxing and enjoying herself, taking her time in shaving and pampering her body.

Amelia eventually finished and wrapped herself in a towel as she towel dried her darkened hair, letting it lie on her shoulders to air dry. She looked around and sighed to herself as she of course forgot her clothes.

She opened the bathroom door and was immediately met with the cooler air of his bedroom as her teeth chattered. She shuffled through her clothes in the crate, trying to find a cute set of pajamas to wear. She was growing indecisive on what to choose when her searching hand froze.

She heard heavy footsteps outside his bedroom door. "_You can't be serious_…" she quietly mumbled to herself.

She turned her brain back on and just grabbed something, ready to dart to the bathroom. But then she heard the turning of the doorknob as she fumbled what was in her hands, dropping her underwear in her haste. Her heart pounded as she hoped it was just Bane. She couldn't handle one of his guards seeing her like this, with her underwear just hanging from her hand as she picked it up.

But then again…they would at least walk away. No, Bane would take full advantage of _this_.

She felt her heart race further, as yes…Bane would take _full_ advantage of this.

The door opened and Bane strode in during her mental falter. Her eyes locked onto him as they silently greeted one another, her heart fluttering like a teenager at seeing him.

There was no turning back now, as Amelia had her clothes in one arm, her underwear in the other, which meant _nothing_ was underneath this towel. Her fanciful thoughts on Bane returned as they muted all of her other emotions.

His eyes immediately locked onto her with a cocked brow, pure surprise laced in his eyes.

He made sure to shut the door as soon as he strode in, not just out of interest for what was before him, but to preserve her privacy as he locked it. Bane was slowly losing his poise with each and every encounter of this woman, especially with the site before him. Surely his mind had frequented their recent encounter, and on when they would revisit it, but he had not expected for it to be _this_ easy when he returned. But he would not complain. He needed this now, after all that happened. He needed release. And she would give it to him. This was the benefit to something like this, was it not?

And then like a visual chain reaction, the look in his eyes became dark with desire as they slowly trailed her body while he just stood there, erotic thoughts clearly buzzing behind his eyes.

And then finally Bane began to take slow steps toward Amelia as his hands rose to the opening of his jacket – a mannerism of his Amelia began to understand.

"Sorry…I went to take a shower and I forgot my clothes…" Amelia said. It was more of a formality for being naked in his bedroom that she apologized, not _entirely_ sorry for what it might reignite.

He continued that slow, silent walk of his as he did another glance over her body, pinking her cheeks as his silence rendered her thirsty to know what he was thinking.

Halfway to her, Bane reached for his mask, removing it once more as he held it at his side. His charcoal eyes never leaving hers, sending a chill down her spine at the way he bore into soul, that face of his entrancing her as she was growing to enjoy it with each exposure.

His eyes glanced to the yellow packet on the crate's lid, noticing a prescription on it that had to be for Amelia as he asked, "What are you taking?"

"Birth control," she mumbled as her pinks cheeked, swallowing thickly afterward. She was basically _inviting_ him to take her right now.

He darkly raised his brow as he stopped _very_ near her, smelling her freshly pampered body as blood flowed to one location through his body. He leaned into her ear, doing well not to touch her or he knew he wouldn't stop, as he said with an already deepened voice, "That is…useful, to know…and you may put those clothes down, my dear. You will not need them."

Amelia felt a shooting tingle like lightning made of ecstasy surge below her navel at hearing that free, wonderful voice, her groin growing moist with desire at just those words. He did a nonverbal command of his eyes, glancing to her clothes and nodding his head in a downward motion as she complied while he continued to walk past her. She grasped the part of her towel that was tucked in for security, using her hand as a latch.

Amelia felt her breathing grow deeper as she turned to watch him place his mask on the nightstand, feeling more yearning at the way he turned to face her in a devouring stare.

"Come here," Bane commanded, removing his leather jacket.

She slowly moved without thought, letting out a deeper breath, unsure as to why she liked being commanded like this as she stepped further into him. Bane grasped her hip when she was within reach, moving so he was in fully front of her, backing her against the bed. Her eyes were glued to his until they glanced over her once more.

His eyes looked to his hand that raised to her face, the back of his knuckles grazing her cheek before cupping the back of her head, his touch making her body buzz with arousal. She was already pulsing with need for this man, and he had only just begun touching her. He brought his face to hers, twining his fingers in her damp hair to hold her still as he stopped within an inch of her, his deep voice vibrating the air in front of them, "Next time I require that you lock the door…or I will have to kill the man that walks in to find you like this."

She felt a heated wave flow from her brain, down her spine, to in-between her thighs. He just threatened killing someone who saw her like this…and it only turned her on...she began to worry that something was wrong with her.

"Alright…I'll lock it," she muttered as her eyes couldn't remove from his that were so close, so consuming, so _serious_. She couldn't believe that he made her buzz with hormones to the point she couldn't think straight.

Then his lips clasped onto hers, his tongue fearless as it demanded entry.

She moaned a long, drawling moan in his mouth when she opened wider, allowing him full access as she reached up with her free hand to his neck, caressing his rough skin. He groaned back into her as her soft, sensual hand uncoiled him.

Bane's rough hand trailed her stomach outside her towel as their lips organically moved against each other's, their tongues battling, the room filling with the sound of kissing lips and faint groans.

Then his hand deftly reached inside the opening of her towel, causing her to gasp when she felt his rough hand on her soft, warm skin from the shower. He took advantage of her gasp as he rolled his tongue hard against hers. Her body tensed in pleasure as his wandering hand reached just below her navel, grazing her lower belly before moving his hand to grip her hip, jolting her into him, forcing her hand to wrap firmly around his large shoulders for support.

"Release your grip on the towel," he commanded in a deep, husky voice as his lips began to trail to her neck. Her hand wandered his vest, feeling what once felt completely off limits.

"But I'm naked, and I'll be cold," she said playfully back with a smile, a hint of honesty bound in those words. Truthfully, she had slight apprehension of just stripping in front of him. It was semi-light in here, and he would see _everything_. Thank god for the shower and recent shavings, but there was something extremely pressuring about being on display to a man like Bane. It was like presenting your body to a _king,_ where his standards were above the rest. Bane obviously enjoyed what he saw when she was clothed, but what about her naked physique?

"We will not linger for long. Release it, and I will allow you to lie on the bed, and then _I_ will keep you warm," he said deeply into her skin while his hand gripped her hip harder before it moved up to grasp hers that was holding her towel together.

She let out a deep breath when he began to rub his lips outward on her shoulder. _How…wha…oh my goodness…_ Was her train of incoherent thoughts as he pried at her grip.

"Come now, Amelia. It will come off eventually," he said with more command in voice as his lips reached her ear, igniting gooseflesh to her body. The horny, sexually repressed side of her was dying to release this towel, and it was beginning to win. But before her boldness seized her, his lips came back to hers, kissing her deeply, his tongue rubbing forcefully against hers once more.

Her grip naturally loosened in the sensuality of the kiss, the tingling sensation sending a relaxing drug through her veins at being kissed in such a way. He took advantage of this as he fully grasped her hand in his, pulling it down and away. There was no holding the towel now, as she could never win in a battle of strength with Bane.

She momentarily got lost in him grasping her hand, feeling the rough warmth of it consume her smaller one. She _really_ liked him holding her hand more than she thought she would, and it was almost attached to something entirely different from this moment...

But then a soft _plop _was heard, and the towel hit the floor, the surrounding air feeling like ice water as it prompted her to take a sharp intake of air.

Bane growled into the kiss as his hand left hers, moving eagerly over her exposed skin as he grasped her body with roughened hands, his breathing deepening through his nose. His other hand left her damp hair as it too trailed her while his kissing broke from her lips to lap hungrily at her jaw, then down her neck, prompting her to let out a deep moan at the way he sensually explored her body.

Then she shivered once more as she felt the cold air begin to steal her heat, to which he quickly responded with a deep, lusty rumble before reclaiming her lips, "Lie down on the bed."

She breathed heavily as his arms came away from her, his eyes immediately trailing down her body as his face went stolid with desire, a sound similar to a sexual rumble coming from him. She put her arms over her breasts mostly from being cold, as they tended to be the last thing that lost body heat and she wanted to savor it. She also felt a slight reluctance to lie on the bed – she still wanted him. She still wanted his roughness, his coarse skin, his large, powerful body and those _lips_ all over her. She didn't want a break from him as she returned the lusty gaze.

He let out a sound of disapproval as his eyes came back to hers, his large hands reaching to her arms as he pulled them away, delivering a husky command, "Cover up nothing."

His eyes did a languid blink back down to her exposed breasts, his calloused hand sliding up to knead one of them as she slowly exhaled, and then he looked back up to her, clearly sexually dazed as he moved back into her, reclaiming her lips as he continued to roughly knead her breast.

Then in a move all too sudden for Amelia to respond to, he reached below her exposed rear with both hands and cupped her thighs as he hoisted her up, her arms instinctually shooting around his neck for support as she gasped into his kiss.

He decided to lie her on the bed himself as he placed a bracing knee on it to properly drop her, releasing her as she took in a sharp breath from the short fall onto the soft cloud that was his bed. _He just literally dropped me..._

One of his hands came from underneath her, grasping around her neck in an alluring caress as he forced her on her back with his grip, his rough hand releasing her as it slowly moved between her breasts, trailing her stomach, pulling his hand away when it reached just below her navel in the most needing tease.

He stood at the edge of the bed, beginning to remove his clothes while locking his stolid gaze onto her.

Nature took over Amelia as her body moved with more grace than intended when reclaiming her pose, as if her ovaries decided they would control her sex-appeal, desperate for the man in front of her that was clearly the perfect biological candidate – strong, potent, capable, a survivor, and dominating. Mother Nature's prime choice.

The comforter below felt like it was the prime candidate for warmth as well, as she attempted to slide underneath the black bedspread. She felt like she was on show with the way Bane's eyes roamed her body, desperate to claim, feel, and taste her.

Bane did another disapproving growl at her covering herself up, as he had been enjoying the site before him with thoughts of what he wanted to do with it. He felt his nature and need for release coming to him as he said with reprimand, "I told you to cover nothing."

Amelia's cheeks pinked as she had no response, her mind muted by watching Bane slyly remove his clothes until he had only one more article of clothing covering that ideal body of virility. She let her eyes wander him shamelessly, feeling twinges of sympathy for every scar her eyes encountered.

But almost every, unnecessary feeling related to procreation left her when something needy came over Amelia as a clear, distinct firmness presented itself underneath. She impishly smiled as she suddenly wanted _him_ to be the one to remove the blanket for her, or to just join her underneath as she said in a more sensual voice than intended, "It is too cold without the blanket."

Bane eyes darkened at her words, seeing the playful gleam in her eyes, his lips compressing as his jaw clenched. Amelia's brain had completely severed from her throbbing desire as he boldly revealed a very hard, steel like erection that pointed _menacingly_ at her. She _wanted_ that. It was impressive, and thick and ready for her.

Bane felt like a different man now, one that she had danced too slowly with for too long.

Bane moved to the bed, grabbing the comforter in an unfair display of his rippling muscles as he pulled it off of her body, the colder air nipping at her nudity once more, "I am allowed exposure to everything, Amelia. If I crave it, I receive it."

He did a deep stare of her body, until his eyes came back to hers, which were locked quite hard on his erection, as she had never desired one _this_ badly before. He darkly curled his lips at seeing her so flustered by the organ that gave any male pride when stared at in such a manner.

Then he climbed on the bed and in front of her as he grabbed her hips to give her a quick, forceful tug as she fell on her back from her sitting position, her legs moving around him as he took control of her body. He lowered on top of her to plant his lips on hers, a hand sneaking in underneath her body, cocooning her in seconds to this living, breathing vessel of muscle and control. His warm kiss was ravenous, his lips essentially unearthly to Amelia at this point.

And as they locked in this grip, she felt a nice warmth surround her as it radiated from him.

_Oh is he clever_…Amelia realized that if he was her only warmth, she didn't falter in hugging her body against his, as she was currently doing to absorb him. She wrapped her arms around him to bring him closer, feeling his bare body lower onto her.

The hard erection lied itself on her belly, and she moaned deeply into his mouth at feeling this strong, hard member that would eventually wreck her. But it made her all the more aroused at wondering when he planned to infect her with _this_ warmth, as clearly he was controlling everything. She did little to hide her desire as she moaned further, clasping a leg around him to bring him closer. He seemed to enjoy her reaction, as he then rocked it against her in a repeated motion, further increasing her whimper as his groans were turning into growls. He moved to her neck for more devouring, sending a long, deep thrust against her abdomen before readjusting himself.

His hand began to assertively trail down her stomach as he parted from the kissing. He moved his leg over hers, pinning it down so she couldn't move, while he subtly moved to her side to allow him access.

His face remained only an inch from hers, his other arm wrapped around her back as she leaned into his overbearing body. He wanted to watch her face as his veined, rough hand didn't stop past her navel. She felt her body tense in apprehension for what was to come as he, without warning, claimed what was his as he threaded his lethal fingers in her folds, feeling just how much she wanted him. Feeling how _moist_ he had made her. He let out a low, pleased growl as his eyes were overcome with the most erotic glaze, his mouth parting to pant onto hers. The natural, male pride at feeling what he had done to his woman filled him completely. All of that, for _him_.

And he would make sure it would only _ever_ be for him.

Thoughts of what he would feel like inside of her raced in his mind, hardening him further as his hand took control of her. He rubbed her swollen pearl to which she involuntarily moaned, "_Baane_," as her eyes lightly closed. It was so pleasurable, with how _powerful_ his hand was against her softer frame. He reclaimed her lips, deeply massaging them as the rubbing grew harder. And he groaned once more into the kiss when her hips undulated into his hand out of pure instinct when a jolt of pleasure struck her as he was almost too much.

Then his finger trailed lower, stopping at her opening. Oh she wanted him to just thrust it in, to feel those sinister, lithe fingers move entirely to please her. He hovered his lips over hers once more, and she looked up to him, seeing the dark gaze continue to overtake him.

"You need this, Amelia…" he rumbled, as if he was brain washing her to understand that she wanted nothing else.

"Oh yes…yes I do, Bane…please," she moaned back, her hand trailing his chest to show how much she needed him, her body seemingly surrendering to him.

"You will receive it, _all_ of it…if you say what I want to hear," he said, kissing her once more in a claiming kiss.

"Okay…what do you want to hear," she said against his kiss. Hell, she would tell him almost anything right now.

"Tell me I am the only man that is allowed to do any of this. To touch you in _any_ way. And then I will please you," Bane said, and Amelia felt her lower region moist even further, as if giving him all the lubricant he needed to make that happen. Because based on the impressive bulk he carried, she'd need it.

"Yes…yeah, I mean," she began, as her mind had temporarily gone unavailable before she muttered, without thinking twice about the consequences, "You are the only man that can touch me, in any way, Bane."

A dark curl of his lips came to his face, and seconds later he slowly eased his finger inside of her velvet insides, wetted just for him, and she plunged her lips onto his, unable to take him watching any longer. She wanted those plump lips to take hers while she felt this.

He growled as he devoured her mouth with his, finding something insatiable with her bouts of need for him as the force from the kiss pushed her head against the pillows. His sounds sent chills down her spine as his finger entered all the way, thrusting in and out with more speed as she felt his erection rest against her hip, his hips lightly undulating against her body.

And then another finger slowly found its way in, strengthening the pleasure. His fingering of her, mixed with the feverish kissing, and feeling his erection so close as it rubbed against her…she couldn't hold out any longer. If he continued this, especially increasing the speed, she would come soon.

And then his fingers slid out with no warning, his hand firmly grasping her outer hip as he pulled from the kiss in a fluid motion. Even lost in the erotic moment, he still moved with pure command over his body. And her eyes widened lightly with need at realizing he would probably ride her with the same command...

His hand on her hip rose up her thigh, leaning in to kiss her inner thigh out of pure need to kiss every inch of this woman. It prompted Amelia to gasp loudly with pleasure at feeling him near her wet center.

He looked up to her with his charcoal eyes, that were almost blackened, when he heard her desperate gasp from the kiss, an ominous look coming to him as he returned his lips to her thigh, massaging her deeply with them as he slowly trailed to her center.

She breathed quickly, whimpering lightly with every breath as he grew closer to the crux of her thighs. She let out affirmative commands that she wanted him to continue, to move all the way. He kissed all the way up her thigh, pulling her core to his face while he lowered himself simultaneously as he hovered over her throbbing center. He looked up to her as he growled with a languid lick through her upper folds, prompting a deep uncontrollable moan from her as she moaned out his name.

He was to explore this later, kiss every inch of her and watch her squirm at his touch in another time when his body wasn't literally pulsating with pure, uncontrollable need. His erection throbbed almost painfully as it begged to plunge into this warmth that he was tasting.

So he lowered her hips back down until both of his hands grasped her legs as he situated himself in between her, mounting her as the tip of his steel pole rested on top of her folds. He groaned deeply until he lowered himself all the way, halting outside her opening.

He leaned back down and gave her a long, passionate kiss, planting slow, gentle kisses down her cheek as he reached her ear, "I will go slow at first, but I cannot guarantee I shall finish that way. I have wanted this for far too long…"

"Then don't…I want you take me hard, and fast," said her sex-crazed mind. How did she get from meeting this man, hoping everyday he wouldn't kill her, to suddenly telling him to pound her like an animal?

He growled deeply into her neck in response as he gently pushed himself into her. Amelia pursed her lips and dropped her eyebrows in discomfort from his size after having gone two years without a man, feeling the fullness of his erection completely filling her. He gently pulled out, and repeated this softer cycle as he kissed deep, slower kisses into her neck in an almost soothing comfort.

But his groaning from his own pleasure helped alleviate her discomfort, and then the slow rhythm of his undulating hips found a decent pace until she felt she had fully accepted him. He came back to her lips, massaging them deeply as she trailed her hands over his shoulders until the discomfort was completely gone, pleasure beginning to take her once more.

He couldn't contain himself as he began to quicken, his thrusting growing rougher as not only did it feel like absolute bliss to Amelia, but the way her warm, slick walls encased Bane sent the best shooting line of pleasure down his spine as he couldn't hold back from grinding into this woman.

"Oh god…" she said as her legs clasped around Bane's body, tightening him into her as she wanted more of this powerhouse that was rocking back and forth over her.

He began to thrust even harder as his face hovered over hers, his arms propping himself on either side of her as his muscles were clearly defined. Bane's eyes bore into hers with hot intensity as she lied helplessly below him, waiting for this rhythm to break her walls of pleasure as she couldn't believe she was lying beneath him like this…and she _loved_ it.

She placed a hand on his flexing shoulder for support, feeling the fearsome muscle. She looked down his body to witness the sight of his large frame flexing with each, quick grind, seeing him move in and out of her. It was like the tipping point she had been waiting for.

Her brows folded down as she felt the feeling of her own pleasure rising in her, her breathing accompanied with little whimpering sounds as she placed an instinctual hand over her mouth as she was growing loud with her sounds. If she could hear footsteps in the hall, couldn't they hear her?

He slowed ever so slightly, his weight shifting to one arm as he used his now free hand to remove hers from her face, pinning it aggressively to the pillows with an almost crushing grip as he spoke with a husky, lust filled voice, "You are beautiful, Amelia…do not hide your face while it lies beneath me like this. _I intend to watch._"

"Bane…" she said, intending for it to have an endearing touch, but it was mostly a full moan as he was thrusting _deep_ into her now, finding his speed once more as he kept her hand pinned. Amelia's breathing grew faster as she felt her walls threatening to crash down.

"Bane…oh, you feel too good," she moaned to this formidable being that was now panting above her. His hand that clasped her wrist moved to her neck, holding onto it with small moments of a strengthening grip as he rocked _hard_ into her.

"Yes…become_ mine_, Amelia Reed," he said with a possessive, deep voice, succumbing to his own pleasure that was building inside of him. He had never wanted to claim a person so badly before, to keep someone solely for himself. He hovered his face over hers as their eyes locked in this moment of rocking, panting, and sounds of body hitting body, holding her throat in his hands as he tilted her face directly toward him as he grinded harshly into her.

"Yes…" she said, half agreeing that surely this might make her his, and also affirming how close she was, loving this grip on her neck as it was anything but crushing, and yet she loved it being there.

"Tell me you are," he commanded while the sound of his body hitting hers filled the room as she grew quiet, as even this small command threatened to undo her.

"I'm…" she began, feeling pleasure on her doorsteps, "Oh I'm going to come soon…" she said as she focused on this feeling threatening to pour through her.

_"Say_ it, Amelia," Bane ordered as his grip around her neck gently tightened, and he slowed down his rhythm as she glared unfairly up to him, wanting _anything_ but for him to slow down, "If you do, darling, I will give what you need."

Bane was just as high as Amelia was in arousal, finding something so wonderful to claiming her like this, to be the one thing she needed in this moment. To be the man she would never forget, or part from, after delivering her this.

It only turned her on to admit out loud she was his, feeling something so sinfully delicious to this ownership, because in this moment, she surely _was_ his, "I am yours, _Baane…"_ she said, ending it with a hormonal curl as she was on the doorstep of pure pleasure as he continued to rock in and out of her. She just needed him to speed back up.

"Yes, my dear, yes you _are_…now _release_," he said as he regained his speed, fiercely rocking her underneath him once again.

He drove into her, his body grinding through her folds while his erection stretched her as if she were losing her virginity once more. And as if she were on command, she held her breath as her eyes lightly rolled as the feeling right before an orgasm began to take her. Bane watched with the intensity in his eyes that mirrored when he gave his speech in front of Blackgate. Amelia rocked hard into him, her velvet walls clenching onto his member that was ready to release itself.

She grabbed his arm that grasped her neck, and his opposite shoulder with a rough force only achievable in this moment, as she came harder than she ever had in her entire life while letting out a loud groan.

"Oh that is sweet," Bane said with a deep growl as he finally focused on his own pleasure, which he had held at bay as he wanted to ensure hers.

He began to grunt deeply, his hand releasing her neck as it reached down to her hip. He leaned up, thrusting fiercely into her. His arm muscles flexed from gripping her hips and thighs so deeply from delivering his unforgiving blows, leaving a distinct red mark where his hands groped for something to hold onto as the bed now rocked with his motions. He glanced down to see himself continuously fill and stretch this woman as his skin slapped hers with each grind, prompting him to deeply groan at the sight, "Oh darling you are _mine..."_

His brow folded as he looked back up to her, feeling his own bliss filling his ready-to-release erection. The hungry look in her tired, pleasured eyes, and the light whimper from her that almost begged for him to finish sent him over the edge, feeling this blissful release flowing out of him, his body tensing as he filled her with his warmth.

He slowed his thrusting down, giving her one, final thrust while his eyes never left hers, going as deep as her body would allow as he came back onto her, kissing her neck softly as his body relaxed from his own after pleasure, his light sweat rubbing onto her body.

He pulled out of her moments later, grabbing the comforter after using the small remote for the lights that sat on the nightstand to turn them off. He pulled her under the black comforter, pulling her body against his so her back was to his chest as they lied in the darkness.

Amelia had drifted away to cloud nine as she lied in these powerful arms that held her close to his body that she had _never_ imagined would lie with her like this.

His other arm had extended outward so her head rested on it, feeling his breathing chest move against her back, even feeling his face push into her hair on her head as he kissed it firmly, adjusting his head so it lied above hers. They lied in silence, save for their breathing, although it was far from uncomfortable. There was no need to talk, as they allowed their bodies to just hum peacefully against each other's.

Amelia had no idea what was filling her, but she truly, in this moment at least, did not care who Bane was to Gotham. He had literally made her body feel what she thought was un-achievable, and he was even letting her lie with him afterward, _holding_ her in fact. Was a truly evil villain capable of holding someone in a moment like this?

It wasn't long after that their breathing calmed, and then sleep was quick to overtake their tired, content bodies.

Through the night, however, Bane awoke to a familiar ache returning, rolling his hands from underneath her as he reached for his mask, securing it on him with bitterness at needing it still.

He lied on his back, looking to the sleeping woman who had stirred slightly, rolling over to lie her face into his chest in an unconscious effort. His brows twitched downward at her act of intimacy, as he hadn't intended to lie this close afterward. His mind had sobered from the prior whirlwind of desires, allowing him to now think his actions through. He just curiously stared as she softly breathed into him. She looked so peaceful. His arms still refrained from reclaiming her, as he was still unsure of how he wanted to proceed, completely foreign to interacting with another like this.

But there was something unique to this embrace. Something calming.

He lowered his arms around her as he gently rolled her to reclaim their sleeping position of her against his chest. He would allow this for the night.

It was early in the morning when Bane next awoke, as years in the Pit rendered him a light sleeper, to the sound of his phone buzzing from his pocket inside of his clothes on the floor. It was a piece of technology he had only adopted in use for the league. He rose from underneath Amelia once more to examine it, sitting on the edge of the bed as he saw the message on the screen:

_The bomb is in place, secured away for now until Phase II_

Bane turned the screen off and looked back to the sleeping woman as he breathed through his mask. He had been adamant about refraining from speaking of the bomb in public. He knew if Amelia learned of what he truly had planned for Gotham, she would recoil from him. Just the thought of that boiled his blood. He wanted Amelia to not care about the bomb, to not care about Gotham. To not care about anything except for one thing – _him_.

He wanted her to just place her attention on Bane, to see past his endeavors and to just be a dutiful mate.

And although he knew attempts of withdrawing would occur if she were to learn of the League's true nature, it would do little to slow down his possession of her. Not after sharing this bed with her in such a way.

She was _bound_ to him now.

And her ignorance of the bomb would surely help her surrender to him. He truly wanted that surrender, as he could offer her protection in return, he'd be more willing to be her comfort, and he'd give whatever she needed inside these walls. And in return, she would be _his_. Completely.

He watched her body as it breathed slowly, lightly stirring under the comforter as she was awakening as a desire awakened in him once more.

He placed the phone down as he decided to have her once again before his second day as leader to this city began.

* * *

**;D So what did you guys think?! YOU GOT WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!**

**And you shall be getting more of it too ;D And I _LOVED_ the suggestions, so keep 'em coming! I read and enjoy them all :D  
I'm thinkin' bout starting the next chapter right where this one leaves off (hehe) You guys think that's a good idea? And yes, if I write it, it'll be a little different ;D Gotta mix it up!**

**And you can sure bet that hiding this bomb is a good idea for now as Millie will be much more willing to give in to Bane, as she is right now, but if Amelia finds out, she of course is not going to enjoy that. So that'll be interesting as that develops, because that'll force Bane to react as well! And what about Talia giving her thoughts of murder on Amelia!? She is a scary woman to piss off_...Please_ leave some more of your awesome reviews! I just can't wait to see what you guys think. I really REALLY hope you liked this one, and liked the lemon. _Please_ tell me how it was!**

* * *

**REPLIES TO GUESTS-**(first to last in order of posting)-

**Nicola** \- _Thank you so much for the review! :D Lol and I am definitely feeling the direction as well! And I know, I tried to stop Talia but she wouldn't listen to me. So for this chapter I made sure there were no interruptions ;D I hope you loved this chapter! _  
**Alexee** -_Yay! And no worries, and I hope your exams weren't too awful! I hate exams lol I am so happy those chapters cheered you up! That's what's important here :) Lmao I love how you call Talia a bitch XD It's so true here tho...ahaha I loved how you said she should have waited for the next day XD That was funny...but don't worry, I sent her away for a little bit, but clearly she intends to show back up...but hey, at least Bane and Millie can get it on more without her interruptions! lol And yay! I am glad you liked her getting sent to jail, as I wanted to surprise everyone :D And awesome, I am so glad you loved Selina! And yaaay! I am happy you liked Bane's POV and that it helped you understand him. That's super important. So awesome! I am so glad I am on track here :D And Bane didn't kick Talia's ass here...lmao...But! I am completely confident you will like what I do have planned for her ;D And I hoped you loved this Bane/Millie moment! :D Can't wait to see what you thought of_**_it!_**_  
_**Guest** \- _Thank you for the review! :D And lol Talia was determined to see Bane XD I did't do it to you this time though! XD I hope you loved this chapter! I had fun writing it AND not interurpting it_**_;D_**  
**Guest** \- _Thank you for the review! And I hope this satisfied you for Bane going all Dom! And hey! if not, just let me know, and we can make arrangements ;D I hope you loved_ **it!**  
**Guest**_\- Thank you so much for the review! It was awesome! And I am so glad you love the story :D And lol I think everyone is happy it is getting to the juicy bits ;D And thanks for the confidence in my lemony chaps, and I really really hope this one was good! I definitely agreed with you about him being rough, and I hope it translated well here ;) Thank you for your input, it was a rough, sexy chapter and it gave me confidence in writing it in such a way. Do let me know if you liked it! I want to know how others enjoyed it :) thanks again!_ **:D**  
**Guest**_\- Thank you for the review! :D And lol yeah I don't think anyone likes Talia here... XD I am so glad you loved the chapters, and I hope you love this one!_ **:D**  
**Guest**_\- Thank you so much for the review and the input! And this isn't a chapter dedicated to sex...but it was like...6,000 words XD So that's pretty much a chapter! :D SO I hope you loved it! :D Cause it I agree, it has been coming for a while. And I couldn't fit all the positions in this one, but don't worry, there are more to come ;) And no I don't shy away from any suggestion! I like the idea of her getting pregnant at some point...but that's all I can say ;D But! I_ can_say you might be pleasantly surprised down the road ;) But I don't want to ruin it! So stay tuned, and let me know if you liked this chapter! :D Thanks a lot!_


	19. Chapter 18

**Oh my goodness, the turn out last chapter was amazing once again! You little fans, you! You're amazing. And thank you so much for getting my follows up to 100, that's another amazing milestone :D**

**And ah, oh yes - _LITTLE NOTE HERE _-****  
**I have roughly sketched the rest of the story out (the over arcing theme of each chapter, but the inner details have yet to be written, which means suggestions are _very_ easy to throw into the story ;) ) And it looks like we have about 33 +/- chapters in total, depending on how each one turns out, meaning this is number 18, which means we are just over halfway finished here. I am **_HIGHLY_** considering adding more after that, but it would take place after Gotham, but I already have a really fun storyline going for that. But as we get closer to the finish line, I'll see if I have the time for it (be about an extra 10 chapters) and if others want it to continue. Just a little FYI out there. I often wonder what the heck an author is planning, so here is my very loose plan that is subject to change in case you wondered how long this will be drawn out for :)

**So here is some more lemonade, mixed with some intense story moments ;) Apparently I made waaaay too much lemonade the other day, so I guess I'll just pour a few glasses each chapter ;D**

**Reply to guest reviews - you guys are just as amazing! :D I hope to see your responses as well!**

**Lucci**** \- **_Thank you so much for your amazing review! :D I am thrilled you read it twice :) And I am so glad to read it was one of the better depictions of Bane's sexuality :) I am glad you enjoyed it! And oh thanks so much for the enthusiasm! :D It makes me so excited! And lols! XD It's alright about Talia. It's quite the shared opinion ;D But I am thrilled to see I am depicting her well :) I super hope to hear from you again! :D _

**Happy Reading :)**

* * *

_Softness_.

That was Amelia's first thought as she rubbed her face into the pillow when she began to awaken.

And naked. _Very_ naked.

Her eyes shot open at her second observation as she realized exactly what this scenario was – she was naked, in Bane's bed, and there was a moist, soar sensation in-between her thighs. And then she felt the spot next to her take the weight of him as she felt a coarse hand rub up her bare back, and then over her shoulder. It was a subconscious act – but she smiled. She attempted to roll over, but the controlling hand on her shoulder held her down.

She _really_ liked how he took control…and she was already plotting how to take control of him one day, when she of course was more comfortable with this. How does one take control of Bane? And then she heard his breathing.

It was _metallic._

She moistened even further as this somehow turned her on, the very thought of him wearing his mask, so they were forced to focus on what was happening. She of course would miss those lips and his face, but the mask was quite the addition.

Then she felt his hand come off her shoulder as it draped around her, palming on the bed as he leaned in to encase her in his warm, thick body. The metallic tubes grazed her back as she took in a deep breath while he positioned himself next to her. She let out a light whimper as the hand that was flat against the bed rose, immediately moving to knead her breast as she became aware of a distinct, warm hardness resting against her backside.

She couldn't believe she was waking up to round two.

His breathing grew deeper and his hand released her breast and moved down her side, his eyes locked hard onto her although she couldn't see, his calloused skin contrasting against her soft frame as he slid his deceptively lithe fingers into her warmth once more, her body still filled with his spore, her core still moist. She was already quite ready for him.

As she should always be.

He deeply groaned at feeling her, his erection already begging for more attention, to encase itself in the warmth it had so wilfully claimed only hours ago. She moaned in return and deeply breathed as he gave a hard rub, the sound of his metallic breathing in her ear wetting her further.

"Oh, Bane…" she said with furrowed eyes, shocked at what was happening. Shocked she almost had no control over herself. Even if she tried to control this, there was the most fearsome man she had ever met right behind her, his body humming with need for her.

He growled in response, moving his hand to slide forcefully up her hip. Amelia bit her lips at those words, her eyes widening with pure need. Bane held her down with just his hand, Amelia feeling an ominous arousal at realizing he was going to just take her…

She felt him place his weight over her, both of his knees resting on the bed as he strongly gripped her other hip, using his power to pull her rear up to him, forcing Amelia to give herself some support as she came to her hands.

Bane gripped each hip with stringency once she was in place, and she felt something hard rest on her lower back before he released one of his hands to properly mount her, guiding himself to her opening, gently forcing the edge of his steel erection inside. His hand came back to her hip, smoothly pulling her backward to better slide in as he watched her body take the entirety him, imagining he would never grow weary of this sight.

She moaned from the new position as she felt him fill her completely, leaving no inner contour wall untouched as he deeply groaned. His sensual sounds were almost animalistic with the mask as it lost its human edge, and it sent a strong tingling sensation from Amelia's chest down to her invaded warmth.

And it felt like pure ecstasy.

He rocked back and forth until he eventually picked up speed, grinding hard into her as she began to rock uncontrollably. His right hand let go as it roughly trailed her back, grabbing her shoulder to better hold her in place as he grunted deeply while also lessoning the space between their aroused bodies.

Amelia felt her orgasm rising quite fast after he found a pleasurable rhythm, surprised that this position really got her muscles constricting. Her moans grew husky as the sound of skin slapping skin was ever-present in this moment that seemed like a reverie.

She whimpered out to him with furrowed brows when the bucking roll of Bane's hips filled her in ways she was not accustomed to. Her pleasure felt like it was on the brink of eruption as Amelia focused hard, Bane driving into her like a primal being of pure control, his hands continuously re-gripping Amelia by her hips, waist and rear. Whichever part of her body looked like it had gone too long without his touch.

He felt her walls clench, tightening her encasement of him as she was the perfect fit. She readjusted her leg as it was sliding down, and in an accidental move she pulled away from him to move her leg to a bracing position, and in return Bane gripped her body even harder as he jolted back into her in a claiming move, "You go nowhere, my dear."

The possessive claim sent a deep ripple through her body as she hotly breathed. Bane watched the woman before him rock back and forth to his movements, his breathing growing deeper as the occasional, long groan was filtered through the mask.

He gripped her body, watching his roughened grasp as it imprinted into her skin, loving the way her body was soft beneath his grip, so _feminine_. He desired his mask gone, as he wanted to massage her skin with his lips. But with the limitation, he opted his hand to occasionally rub her body, just to feel it, only to grip somewhere else as she continued to tighten her velvet walls.

"Release, Amelia…" Bane ordered, feeling her body so close, so ready. He wanted her to uncontrollably constrict on him. He had a hand on her shoulder, but released it to come back down and reach under her as he aided her in rubbing her swollen pearl, wanting nothing more but to see her writhe at his touch. And it his increased pleasure, as _she did_.

She let out a loud groan, and Bane growled metallically through the mask as he concentrated on bringing her pleasure once more.

It wasn't much longer before Amelia cried out his name, just like he envisioned and she released, feeling something sensational almost knock her body out as she lost control over her arms.

Bane groaned deeply, the feeling building in his shaft as he knew he just needed a moment longer before he would fill her once more and experience this blissful wave that he wondered why he ever waited this long to feel with her. But now that he was engaging in it, he would do little to stay away from her.

Amelia panted as she regained herself, feeling him drive into her. Not too long after her his voice deepened in a finishing groan, his erection pushing deep inside of her as he tensed his overbearing body, leaning further onto her. He remained only a moment longer before dismounting her, never taking his eyes off of Amelia. The natural desire to rest threatened him, as his body wanted to savor this.

But he had responsibilities elsewhere, feeling an odd regret that he could not partake in relaxing with her like he had only hours ago.

He dismounted her and moved off of the bed, feeling the regret growing larger as he felt his leaving was prematurely. He wanted her to lie in his arms, to remind her who made her feel that way. To further implement himself as the only man she was to ever allowed to lie with.

Amelia lied back down, rolling on her back, her body still in comprehension of what he'd done to her as she ran her fingers through her hair.

She heard a metallic smirk, which was followed by a more serious order, "Clothe yourself soon, Barsad's expected to arrive within the hour for you."

Bane felt quite a possessive hold take him as the thought of even Barsad seeing her like that burned his chest uncomfortably. He may have been consumed in the moment the previous night, but he was serious about her not allowing any other male to touch her in any way that Bane did. Whatever she was to him, is was _exclusive_. And Bane would kill any man that threatened this.

"Alright…" she said in a tired voice, eventually raising herself, covering her chest with the blanket as its soft warmth was too good to leave. She immediately thought of what she really wanted to do today, and figured she should ask him now as her mind returned to her, "…and I have a question."

"What is it," he said as began to clothe himself.

"Can I see Zach today?"

Bane did not answer immediately, wondering if he wanted her near him so soon. He knew a part of claiming her for himself was to separate her from even her own brother. At least for now, until Bane became secure in knowing she knew her place by his side.

"Perhaps later, once I return," he finally said. If he were to allow this, it would be supervised by him, to feed her desires to further attach herself to Bane. Zachary would undoubtedly refocus her mind back to Gotham, back to her family and even her dog. That was, currently, counterproductive.

"I'd appreciate it," she said, believing she would see him one way or another. He was her brother. She _had_ to see him after all that had transpired at some point.

But her mind drifted away from those thoughts as she watched Bane clothe himself. Her eyes first roaming his back, wanting to touch those muscled mounds he clearly worked so hard to achieve as his back faced her. But then her eyes moved to the center, to revisit that scar of his. It trailed all the way down his back, stopping just at his waist line. She couldn't imagine the story behind it, and yet she felt a desire to know what happened.

And then she felt an ugly feeling take her. It was something related to loyalty, feeling as if she needed to immediately disagree with whoever gave them to him. She hated to picture, even for a second, this stoically poised being completely undone and writhing in pain.

He suddenly turned his head over his shoulder when he felt eyes on him – something he learned to understand from the Pit – to catch Amelia in a pensive moment. Her eyes were grave, and he did not appreciate being looked at in such a way after their intimate hours together.

He was also momentarily fixated at how much her staring at him this way unnerved him.

"Why are you staring solemnly?" he asked with slight reprimand in his voice, perhaps even slight self-conscious mixed in as well.

She was brought back to reality, realizing she was completely caught, especially at the way his eyes were stark on her. She was reminded to the night when she almost touched his scar, fearing the same scold was soon follow.

"I just hate to think of what you went through, with your scars," she said, hating to ruin this interesting moment between them to discuss a darker topic. Although seeing his bare body like this would prompt her to ask eventually.

He turned his gaze away, putting his shirt on without an answer until his back was to her, reaching for his thick belt, "Then do not think about it."

She sighed, not satisfied. She realized she would have a hard time letting this go. In a way, it was the closest she ever got to knowing that he truly was human in all of this. His scars showed he once felt pain, he once endured agony. They were proof he was once vulnerable, that he was truly molded in that dank, subterranean prison. That a different person might exist in there...

"Why do you fixate on it?" he asked with irritation as he understood her silence was nothing more than her continuously thinking about them, a theory proven correct when he looked over his shoulder, turning to face her with trained eyes.

"I just wonder about your past, is all," she said in a quieter voice.

She had slept with the man, twice. Which to be fair, she was still processing. But she had processed it enough to the point where she couldn't help but wonder completely about who he was now. She relatively knew the Bane she had met almost two months ago, but not the other one that he had been most of his life. She wanted to know everything, even the dark bits. They were a part of him as well.

"Darkness does not suit you, so I wish not to bathe you in it by discussing tales of what I unfortunately call my past," he said bitterly as he meticulously centered his belt to brace his back for the day.

"Do any of them hurt now?" she asked in a kind voice, trying an alternate attempt.

"The one that trails my spine is not pleasant," he said, almost in a venting manner rather than answering her, as he buckled his brace.

"Is that what the belt is for?"

"Precisely," he said, his voice growing thin with patience, and she registered her time for questions was running dry.

"Well…whatever happened, I'm sorry you had to go through what you did, to get those scars…and your pain..." she said quietly and with an honest tone, feeling better after saying it.

It was like a building lump in her chest, realizing the only way to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling was to just let it out. Her words were related to a part of her guilt that was still in her. She had felt guilty for so long that she couldn't look at his scars without feeling sympathetic, when she knew she shouldn't. But uttering those words was like confessing a dark secret she knew she couldn't deny.

"So am I," he said with the darkest tone.

Her eyes locked onto him. She hadn't expected that response. It was almost like he admitted that memories of his past still plagued him. Bane had presented himself so strongly as an unshakable man. Hearing that there were thoughts that could still haunt him to this day made him feel real. For a moment, she was just staring at a _human being_, not Bane. Just a person who had risen above what would have otherwise consumed others.

He felt so real to her in this moment...

And as much as Amelia wanted to know more about his scars, about why he is the man that he is, he didn't want to discuss his body's scars. Not right now. Again, they were unrelated to her, but as much as he wanted to keep her separate from his darkness, it was interesting to hear someone apologize for the carving of his skin and the perpetual pain they caused

It brought recognition that he didn't deserve them, as for a vast majority, he considered he didn't. And he focused heavily on the fact that _she_ just delivered this recognition, of all people. And it seemed genuine. And he felt a sudden attachment to her presence. Although it was small, but he could grow accustomed to someone empathizing with him, versus fearing him.

It's why he valued Talia so highly - she saw Bane for the beaten man that he was, not the man he constructed to endure this pain.

"You should rise from the bed to ready yourself, as I am leaving now," he said as he grabbed his jacket and put it on.

She nodded after she covered a yawn, Bane giving her a final look before parting. And although she had only ever seen pure death, a stolid gaze, or sexually riled stare, she recognized this look was different. It wasn't dramatic, and perhaps that's what made it different. It seemed normal...

Bane walked the hall once more after leaving, meeting with Barsad at the end to order him to tend to Amelia in an hour. Bane then moved to rally together a group of men that had yet to take their posts.

Today was a busy one for Bane, as aside from roaming the streets and attending the first hearings of court – something he considered would be rather entertaining – he was going to Arkham.

Bane was not one to partake in something as extreme as taking a city without researching all that he could. And he was quite impressed that within Arkham's walls existed a man that he gave even Batman a trialing time. Bane watched his videos, re-read newspapers, and studied his infamous case of trying to pin two ships against one another.

_The Joker_.

Bane was going to visit, not with the clown, but to inspect the parameters, to set up pre-selected men to guard the asylum.

Because Bane knew better than to let him go un-watched.

* * *

Back in Bane's room, after he left her, Amelia lied back on the bed in a dramatic fashion.

_How did I get here_?

She stared for a good solid minute at the ceiling, wondering if she had gone too far with Bane. But then again, he seemed persistent in this kind of interaction. She couldn't outrun him for forever…

And besides, she had _enjoyed_ him last night. He was different. He was a real man then. Very aggressive and rough, but real none the less. And just now, Bane being guarded about his scars was a different kind of reality.

And it worried her that she already missed his overbearing presence. It was just so _him._ And she was enjoying the further exposure him, as he seemed like such a pained person…so corrupted by darkness…and yet, here she was. Lying naked in his bed. He had held her while she slept…and she could have sworn that at some time in the night, she awoke with his arm around her waist, and she tried to move to scratch her leg…

And before she knew it, his arm had tightened around her in an unconscious effort. It was of course a possessive move, no doubt, but it made her blush. She liked it. She _liked_ him being possessive over her. As if she mattered to him.

But was that natural of her? To like such a thing?

Hell, if the men she dated were half the man that Bane was, she would have more understanding. But now, she was just confused…

After realizing she needed to get going, she rose from the bed and showered to clean the area between her legs, which was thoroughly tender by now. And quite covered in Bane, but that only made her smile deviously. She got dressed for the day after the shower – a light blue blouse, her black pants, her boots, and her light tan jacket - as she waited for Barsad on the couch.

She looked at the fireplace, wondering if she could ask Bane to make a fire. That didn't seem like a demanding order…and she wondered if perhaps she could order hot chocolate, and sit in front of it, and just listen to the flames. She suddenly loved being in the library, as she could find a good book too. She used to read like it was her job as an early teen. But once she entered college, she became consumed with photography, internet searching, her friends, and just about everything else that she put the books down. But she could get back on the ball with reading…with this fireplace…and hot chocolate…

Apparently being the League of Shadow's plaything had its perks.

Although that thought sunk her heart.

She really hoped she wasn't just a plaything. If she were here just to preserve her own life, that idea wouldn't matter. And yet it did. She didn't want to be just a _plaything._ Not just for her own dignity, but because she actually didn't want to be expendable to him. She wanted to be like Talia, but with all of his romantic gestures reserved only for Amelia...she wanted to be important to him...

She raised her brows dismissively as she sighed. _I'm hopeless_…

Barsad came not too long after and took her to breakfast. He had told her for the time being that she would eat out here for her meals, as Bane thought it would be good to get her out of the room. And then later, during her coffee sipping, Barsad told her Bane was allowing her to see Zachary. Barsad would escort her, and they were to meetup with Bane at their secondary headquarters.

It really felt like it was going to be a good day if she got to see her brother in all of this…and something in her liked that Bane was allowing her to see Zachary, and that he was taking the time to escort her.

* * *

After lunch, and riding in a military vehicle that looked like something Batman would own, they finally arrived to this apparent second headquarters. Amelia and Barsad exited, Amelia's eyes looking around the familiar setting as she chuckled from all the memories that flooded her.

"We're at Gotham High?" Amelia asked as she exited the elaborate vehicle.

"It's the league's second headquarters, where members on this side of town stay. Zach's in there."

Amelia felt excited to see him. Now that she was safe and sound, she honestly was quite anxious to see his reaction to her going to prison. Surely this would become some kind of joke for a long time. And it's what she needed right now, the humor. She missed her brother.

Amelia entered the building, which had been transformed just like the library, full of league members filtering in and out until Barsad led Amelia to a familiar hallway. She had a locker in this one her freshman year, remembering how grownup she felt for being in this wing. _Never,_ in a million years, did she _ever_ consider herself returning to it with this kind of scenario at hand.

Amelia felt her heart flutter when she saw Bane outside the Math classroom, patiently waiting as he leaned against the wall - the only person in the entire hallway.

"Take care, Amelia," Barsad said, and she turned to say her parting before making her way toward Bane, who made Amelia blush when he did a quick glance over of her body, approving of the figure that lied beneath the clothes that flaunted her so well. He was beginning to wonder if he should make it known she was his, so others would stay away when he was not around.

"You have a half hour," Bane said as she walked past him, peaking in to see Zachary was inside.

"Alright, and thank you," Amelia said as she looked up to his charcoal eyes, wanting to show how she truly appreciated this. Bane nodded, keeping his pensive eyes on her as she decided to go in before running out of time.

She shut the door, noticing the classroom had no student desks, but instead a couch, the teacher's desk, a TV, and then this medical bed that Zachary was lying pathetically on without his shirt, although he looked relatively healthy.

"There's my prisoner," he said with a crooked smile.

"After all this time to think, that's all you come up with?" Amelia said as she smiled. She also missed jabbing around with him.

"Hey, it pissed me off when I found out. It only got funny when I found out you were alright," he defended as she walked over to him with a kind smile.

"So how are you? You're the one with a hospital bed in Mr. Shinkle's math room."

"Heh, yeah. That old geezer would piss himself if he saw us now. But I'm good. Just resting here like the laziest person on the planet. I want to get back to work," Zachary said as he sighed deeply, running his hand through his shaggy brown hair.

Amelia smirked as she sat next to him on the old teacher's desk, still feeling like she was breaking old high school rules with this action.

"What?" he asked, his voice growing defensive.

"I'm daring to sit on Shinkle's desk...and you call all of this work," she said with a small curl of her lips, looking at him with an incredulous look in her eyes.

"Well it is," he said as he shrugged his shoulder, "So how are you? Seriously. How are you handling the siege?"

"I'm fine, really…kind of secretive, but I'm not even gonna bother to ask you about it. I'm getting tired of hearing I am to learn nothing about it," she said and Zachary raised his brows as if to agree with her. "Oh, but one thing we need to discuss…" she said, as she hadn't forgotten about this as her voice dropped in key, "I saw Talia yesterday, when Bane and I were, talking, about, you know, being arrested and everything," she said, trying to refrain from absently admitting to what really happened, "And she was evil. She glared at me like I had a gun pointing at her. Should I be worried?"

"What happened after she glared?" Zachary asked, his eyes hardening.

"Bane took her out of the room, they disappeared for a while, and then he came back before, you know, sending me to my room," she said, doing her best to sound natural, to wholly skim over the fact that Bane had, for a lack of better phrasing, completely fucked her brains out. She had to ignore her hormonal mind that reminded herself that he was probably going to later as well...

"I don't know then. You shouldn't worry about it though, if Bane came back and she was gone, he probably fixed it. She's off doing Talia stuff. But don't be left alone with her…I swear one day she'll start breathing fire. And if you have received her evil glare, she'd probably aim it at you…"

Amelia smirked at imagining Talia breathing fire, which seemed not only likely, but Amelia wouldn't doubt if it was a goal of Talia's when she glared at Amelia. Amelia felt better though at hearing her brother was not panicked. Again, he was great for this kind of translation of what was really going on.

She looked to his shoulder, noticing it was still patched pretty heavily, "I still can't believe you got shot."

"Well it gave me a few days of rest," he said, a smile coming to his face as he tried to laugh it off.

"It's not funny…you could have been killed," she said seriously.

"I know, _mom_. I'm fine…" Zachary said, and Amelia playfully rolled her eyes. It truly was best her parents weren't here to see what their two children were doing…

"So, what's _that_ wound there?" Amelia asked as her brow folded, noticing a new scar on his abdomen – a long groove trailing his side. She grew concerned that her brother was carelessly starting to gather his own collage of scars.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said as he rubbed his face, his voice immediately growing thin.

"What? What happened?" she asked, recognizing it was serious. She became consumed with that feeling of loyalty again, like with Bane, as she felt like she had some kind of responsibility to seek out the person that hurt them.

"Nothing," he replied shortly.

"Are you sure? Did someone hurt you?" Amelia asked, feeling protective of him.

He sighed and stared at her for at least a minute, and the gray in his eyes seemed to grow cold as she realized something dark accompanied his wound.

"Well, obviously someone hurt me. But fine…I'm only going to tell you, to help you understand how dangerous the league can be, alright?" he said, his eyes hardening on her.

"Alright, I'm listening," she said apprehensively.

He breathed hotly, folding his lips as he looked up to the opposite wall.

"And this isn't a happy tale…so don't expect prince charming to walk merrily away with his princess…I've learned that's just bullshit…and uh, it's kind of personal too, but again I am only telling it to you right now so at least I can get a good lesson out of it…but anyway, about a year and a half ago, almost two…I got engaged. Met the woman of my dreams. Absolutely perfect…and her name was Julie…" he said, catching Amelia completely off-guard, realizing this might turn out to be more dramatic than she intended for it to be. His stories were always some harrowing tale of bravery, not over some girl.

"She had oppressive parents, and she hated the world's governments, like me. She had training as a nurse, and when I found her, she learned of the league. So she entered it with the intent to train as a medic next to Sammy. Sammy and I got close that way, ya know? Sammy spent a lot of time with my girl, so I spent a lot of time with her…and then," Zachary said, his face turning into a large grin as he chuckled as if remembering the sweetest memory, "Julie got pregnant."

"What?" Amelia asked, her mouth parting in an unbelieving stare.

"Yeah. She was pregnant…" Zachary said, pushing his tongue on his lower lip before chewing on it, the recent light in his eyes vanishing almost instantly.

"And then she was kidnapped," he finally added, his voice growing grim, his face turning to sneers, "Taken by a rival mercenary group along with a few other league members...I was stupid, and in love, and I wanted my daughter to be safe," Zachary said, looking to Amelia as he remembered this was all new to her, "'Cause Julie was seven months pregnant at the time, and I learned it was a girl."

He turned back to face the wall as he paused, a small, genuine, mature smile coming to his face, "I still remember seeing my daughter in the little baby monitor thing, and she was beautiful. Even as a creepy alien blob on that screen. She was _my_ creepy alien blob."

He even laughed, Amelia's face frozen in awe as he tugged at his face once more before it fell with his pull, his jaw jutting to the side in an uncomfortable manner, "Shit…it's hard to talk about…"

"No it's fine. You don't have to…I'm so sorry…I just thought this would go differently…That's my fault Zach..."Amelia said, feeling horrible for asking.

"No, I need to tell you. You need to hear it. You need to understand…so anyway, Bane ordered us to wait for a command, because he planned to go after the hostage group, 'cause it was like 20 of our people. But Bane knew the mercenary group. And they were vicious. They wanted us to back down, to disband. They said the only thing they wanted was Bane's absolute surrender. Like that would happen…so I went after her. I went, despite Bane's orders to stay. And I went alone, thinking I could get my fiancé and baby back…I dunno, I didn't really have a choice did I? Time was running out…and I'd rather die tryin' to get them, then doing nothin' at all. Although it was stupid of me. The CIA was hot on that group's ass, and that's how I got on their radar. Cause obviously I failed my mission…"

He went silent once more, the corner of his cheek turning downward as his lips sneered once more, a distinct wetness coming to his eyes, "By the time I got there…Julie was bleeding out. They had slit her throat at some point, but she managed to move just in time to make it a shoddy job. It kept her alive longer than she should have, but it was too much damage by the time I got there. I killed a good number of them, but one of them got my side pretty good, and it's that scar you noticed. He was good. But I was better. And I had a _reason_ to kill, he just had an order. When I killed him, I carried Julie away, trying to keep her neck from bleeding…but she was dead by the time I got to the random vehicle I stole...but I drove anyway, with my dead fucking fiancé in the passenger seat, trying to get her somewhere so I can get my damn baby out in case she survived…I thought it would forever be the darkest shit I'd have to go through…until a few days after that..."

He wiped his eyes, hatred replacing the sadness, "I got back off the CIA radar for just enough time to meet with Sammy, although they had my picture at that point, Sammy performed emergency c-section, and she pulled my daughter out…"

Zachary fell silent once more, a vacant stare coming to his face, and Amelia reached for his hand as she squeezed it, her eyes wide as she severed her tear ducts from her emotions. She didn't want to cry and make this worse for him. Although it took almost everything she had.

"It took ten minutes, but the little girl breathed, and she cried. She was tiny, and I held her after bundling her up as we tried to get her somewhere to help her grow properly until she was stable, buying formula from a local store. She was just this little bundle, smelled new too once we cleaned her, and made little sounds with her mouth that were so precious, and it was creepy as shit, but also so damn amazing that I could even see her heart beat through her skull. Sammy said it was normal…but I didn't care, as long as she was healthy...I just liked listening to her breathe..." Zachary said, smiling wider than she had seen him recently. It was a pure smile. It was the smile of a father…but then it faded, something empty and broken replacing it.

"And then she died about two days later...despite me staying up the whole goddamn time, trying to keep her with me. Begging her. Begging my little baby, promising her I'd give her everything. I'd be the best dad, and we'd be so close. I'd learn to do her hair, just for her. Although I told her it might be best to keep it short. And I told her she couldn't date until she was thirty. But maybe younger if she just stayed with me...I prayed to every god that ever existed...but it didn't work...it didn't work...So I buried her with her mother…and the CIA caught a picture of me, like I said, and that's how they got on my ass, and that was how I got in trouble. I risked everything just to lose it all in the end anyway. Didn't even get a damn family picture..."

It was silent for a long moment as Zachary just stared at the opposite wall, Amelia finally saying in a tiny voice as her eyes finally watered, "I am so sorry…Zach…God that's…that's horrible…I didn't know…"

He just blinked and nodded, taking a deep breath before. It wasn't until a few minutes later he chuckled to himself.

"Sophia," he said.

"What?" Amelia asked, trying to remember if she knew a Sophia.

"That's what I named her. My daughter…Julie was talking about naming her that…so I named her Sophia," Zachary said absently.

"That's a pretty name…" she said with a heavy smile.

"Well, she was pretty like her mom."

Amelia smiled even wider as she just watched her brother, who had apparently grown up almost completely. Although her heart completely ached for him...and she had to do everything to stop the building tears in her eyes from turning into a waterfall. Zachary looked to her, giving her his own smile. He was about to move his eyes back to the wall, to not make this more awkward for his sister. He still had to deliver the lesson related to his story. His lesson that the league was dangerous and that Amelia could become Julie if not careful, but he did a double take to her neck.

"The hell is on your neck?" he asked with a faint grin, redirecting the dark conversation.

"What is it?" she asked, touching it nervously as she let go of his hand.

"Heh, you got a hickie," he said, momentarily lapsing into sibling mode as it was almost too easy not to make fun of before he remembered _who_ it possibly came from, "Hold on…who the hell you been with? Millie I swear if it's Bane…"

"It could be," she said, blushing profusely, trying to figure out where exactly it was as she didn't have a mirror.

"So what, you two a couple now?" Zachary asked with reprimand and mockery.

"I don't know. I don't think he takes to classifications," she said quickly, still panicking that the word was out to her brother. She herself was still accepting it as reality.

"Dammit Amelia. No. You can't be with him," Zachary said as he raised in the bed, his eyes completely serious, his tone cutting.

"Why? You don't have to be mean about it," she said, surprised at the sudden aggression, "I…I don't know, he's…well, he's _Bane_. He just…I don't know. Look I can't help myself, okay?"

"Yeah well try harder," Zachary said with a biting tone, his voice growing louder.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked, completely flabbergasted.

"Amelia, If you stick with Bane, you _will_ get killed. That was the whole point of my damn story, so you'd see that this league doesn't exactly work when it comes to relationships. Someone eventually dies in the end," Zachary said as if this were obvious.

"No, I won't die, Zach. This is all different, here and now," she said protectively. She stood up as he eyed her darkly. She was shocked by his change in demeanor, and surprised in herself how quickly she defended her choice in Bane.

"I won't fucking let you be with him, even physically. I won't let you die in this league," Zachary said, grabbing her shoulder as she began to turn away from his words.

"Zachary stop it," she said with a dead tone. She didn't want to get into a fight him.

He grabbed her shoulder hard, pulling her to face him with quite a bit of force as she exclaimed, "Zach, I said stop it."

_"No,_ Millie. You're sleeping with the _leader_ of the League of Shadows. You think you're just prance around in a safe little bubble because he's got power? Christ, I won't let you become Julie," Zachary said, his brows furrowing and his eyes widening, and Amelia could see something else in his eyes. She could tell this wasn't all directed at her.

"Zach I won't die, alright? If death had it in for me, I'd be dead by now. Nothing will happen, I promise," she said with a quieter tone, trying to get him to let go of her shoulder as she pried at his hand.

"Alright, so while you're at it, then promise you will stay the fuck away from him. Don't be an idiot Millie. I lost my fiancé and my daughter, and I'm not losing my sister," Zachary said as his voice was growing louder, losing control of himself as he all he could see what Amelia dying. All he could see was history repeating itself…He was so caught up in the moment that he didn't hear the door open, as he was focused on this person in front of him. He hadn't returned to Gotham to feel like a damn plague, killing those he loved just by existing around them.

"Release her_,"_ threatened a metallic voice.

_No no no no, _Amelia thought as she didn't want Zachary in further trouble.

"Sibling rivalry may not be of my past, present or future, but you will not speak to her that way again. Now unleash your grip," Bane threatened darkly as he neared them. He had listened in when he heard their voices grow aggressive, and he wasn't fond of what he was hearing.

"Goddammit," Zachary said quietly as he looked down, his hand sliding off of Amelia.

Bane gently grabbed Amelia when he approached and pulled her behind him, moving her out of his way as she watched with widened eyes, panting nervously. Zachary remained silent as Bane stood in front of him

"Your actions are pretentious, Reed," Bane said, his eyes hotly locked onto Zachary.

"I don't want _her_ related to this league any longer than necessary. This is still my home, but it's not hers. She's like Julie, they weren't born for it," Zachary said in a quiet voice.

"Your observations are guided by fear, not reality. She will remain, and only leave if I give her pardon," Bane warned.

"You're not her keeper," Zachary retorted, looking up to Bane, who darkly smirked.

"Ignorance must be bliss," Bane said, his eyes callousing.

"You hear that Millie, he just wants to own you, but you'll just die by his side-"

Bane took a step into Zachary, gently laying his hand on Zachary's injured shoulder to threateningly lean in, but the subsequent squeeze on his wound was anything but gentle as Zachary winced with pain.

"I do not care to have you allege that I would regard her safety as an _afterthought_," Bane said, squeezing Zachary's shoulder even tighter. Amelia took a sharp intake of breath, taking a step in once this grew physical, ready to try and stop this. But she paused when Zachary spoke.

"Well…it shouldn't be…it's not… for me," Zachary said through gritted teeth, his sensitive wound pulsing with pain.

"Zachary, please," Amelia pleaded. Her brother was overreacting, and just getting himself in trouble. Amelia took a step in, finding an audacious string of bravery to somehow pry Bane off of her brother, not completely sure how to get this fearsome man away.

"_Amelia_, leave the room. This conversation does not pertain to you," Bane warned as he heard her near him.

"No, it _does._ And Zachar-"

"_Now_."

Bane glared over his shoulder to meet her eyes, and Amelia felt as if Bane just encompassed himself in a formidable bubble of pure ferocity. She sighed hotly as she stuttered in her movements. But the look in his eyes told if her she dared take another step further, that she would be in equal trouble.

His eyes widened on her, "I will remove you myself if I have to."

Amelia sighed as she eventually turned to leave, although she would listen in. How unnecessary would it be to make him carry her? It would just make things worse, just make him angrier, which would be worse for Zachary. But if she heard anything that sounded like murder, serious torture, or anything horrific, she _would_ go in there. And she would challenge Bane. She had to. Although her gut told her that would be a grave mistake…but she couldn't fully turn her back on Zachary. That was her flesh and blood in there.

Amelia shut the door when she left, staying very close to it, listening in as her heart raced in her chest, her palms clamming, hoping desperately nothing more but harsh words would be exchanged.

Back in the room, Bane put his attention back on Zachary. Zachary was one of the most promising officers he had in terms of future potential – young, dedicated, loyal, and able. It wasn't until his blunder that Zachary had been slipping from Bane's high table. And although he might understand where Zachary was coming from in all of this, it did little to excuse his behavior. This officer of his was clearly in need of his own healing, if he were to ever regain himself. He was still proficient in his work, but it was clear Amelia was just reawakening his own demons.

But Bane knew that delivering anything close to fatal to Zachary would forge a permanent divide between Bane and Amelia. So for now, he would just separate the two.

Bane grinded his palm into the wound, to which Zachary grit his teeth further as he felt his head spin with pain, "Despite your care, Reed, you are not allowed near her, for quite some time. Your demons haunt _you_, not her."

"Afraid I'll make her see things clearly? That she shouldn't be around you?" Zachary said, high on adrenaline from his wound being invaded, as his image of his sister and Julie began to merge into one.

Bane's eyes darkened, but not in a murderous gaze.

"Amelia is a grown woman, capable of her own desires," Bane said with a richer voice, casually raising a brow as he looked down to Zachary before that darkness consumed his face once more as added in a deep, metallic hiss, "_I should know."_

Zachary glared up to Bane, his face contorting as Bane just referenced to seeing Amelia in ways that made Zachary _highly_ uncomfortable. But Bane wanted to reinforce who she really belonged to here. Amelia was Bane's possession now, despite her blood ties with this man before him.

"And she can subsequently make her own decisions without your aid," Bane said viciously as he released Zachary's shoulder. Zachary took in a shaky breath from having his shoulder clear once more.

"You know why I don't like her here with the League…I can't live knowing she'd have the same fate as Julie…" Zachary said.

"This is where you and I differ, Zachary. I will not be mistaken to let her wander without proper escort. And if Amelia herself were to become with child like your deceased cohort, you can be assured she would have the shortest leash I could supply her with. It was _your_ failed adherence to keep your companion near you while she was fragile and with child," Bane said as he glared down to Zachary one last time.

Zachary returned the glare, as Bane just ridiculed Zachary for allowing Julie her own freedom. Zachary _hated_ it because it was something that haunted him – he felt he should have kept Julie closer, and Bane knew this. And despite the fact that Zachary just felt almost every uncomfortable feeling just now, he could see the truth in his leader's eyes – he wouldn't let Amelia wander far in all of this. Whether it was possessiveness or care, he didn't know. But at least she was safe during the siege. And for now, that would be enough.

"Your frustration is understandable, but irritating. Leave the subject alone, and do not discuss it with her. You are to continue with your initial assignment tomorrow," Bane said with finality, turning to leave.

"What about my sister then? Where is she staying?" Zachary asked.

"Where she belongs," Bane said languidly as he opened the door, leaving Zachary to brood.

Amelia moved from the door when she heard Bane approach, doing her best to calm her nerves when he emerged.

"We leave," he said without looking to Amelia, who began to follow only after she peaked in and saw that Zachary was fine, just sitting on his bed, rubbing his hand over his face. She let out a withholding breath. Although she knew he wasn't fine on the inside.

Amelia followed Bane, despite what happened, feeling something akin to a lost dog, as she realized in this moment – she was reluctantly dependent on him for a home.

But Amelia _did_ know better than to test Bane right now, so she silently followed. He surely would just carry her anyway, and as much as she wanted to make a stand, she knew this would only make things worse. So she would remain silent for the time being in an unspoken stance.

* * *

It was a silent car ride of Bane in the front and Amelia in the back, her mind absorbed into Zachary and trying to imagine what he went through. Imagining what Julie looked like…imagining what her apparent niece looked like…

She followed Bane to his secluded room as Amelia remained silent, walking in when Bane opened the door, taking a deep breath as she was now back in the room that seemed to never give her nerves a break. It seemed like anything could happen in here…

"You are rather silent," Bane said from behind once he approached her. She turned her eyes to him, to see his furrowed, unreadable eyes locked on her as he neared.

"I'm just worried about Zachary…and about what just happened, and if he deserved that or not…he really didn't mean what he said…he's just heartbroken and scared for me," Amelia said with passion, feeling she had to defend Zachary. Of course she did. He was her brother.

Amelia's arm had lightly swung while talking and turning to face Bane, clearly not in an attack, but in the common body language of talking with her hands. Bane immediately grabbed it when she finished her words, not in reprimand, but to grab her attention as he could see she was getting worked up for what happened. He kept a light grip on her forearm, but it was enough strength to render her speechless as she was afraid she had over stepped a line with her boisterous anxiety. He took a step into her, keeping a clasp on her arm as he was only a few inches from her.

"He is a grown man, Amelia, stationed near comrades, including Samiah. He will endure. And he was more than aware of his own words, and I was not pleased that he would consider your safety as something I would not regard," Bane said with a hardened tone, his charcoal eyes locked onto the light gray ones before him. She stared at him, feeling the leathery hold of his wrist brace as she tried to understand what it was she should feel.

_What it was she should feel_…

Perhaps that was the problem all along.

She was still so guided by what a publicly approved reaction would be to Bane, that she continued to ignore her own heart. Surely she didn't like Zachary getting scolded or hurt, but was it possible Bane was just defending her? As she began to consider that he was, she felt her trepidation release. And it showed on her face, as her eyes relaxed. A silent stare followed as they just looked at each other until Amelia felt her frustration calm.

"When will I get to see him next?" she quietly asked as he let go of her arm.

"Not for a while."

Amelia already figured as such as she painfully nodded, glancing back up to him one more before deciding to go sit on the couch. Even if she was slightly lost in the notion that he had defended her, she was still mixed about poor Zachary.

Amelia stared to the fireplace when she sat, noticing there was now wood inside. Seeing the fireplace, mixing with her thoughts on her brother, reminded her of the nights when her father would make a fire and her and Zachary would sit by it, either reading or coloring. Now Zachary's continuous drawings of ninjas and his 'kick-ass' warriors made sense…

Bane watched as she absently played with her finger while she sat, something he noticed she did often when pensive.

"Would you like a fire?" Bane asked, reverting back to times when Talia's eyes would stare to the empty hearth. Lighting a fire always brought a sense of warmth to those eyes, which he greatly cherished in their dark days together. He was interestingly surprised that Amelia's eyes did the same.

"Yeah, that'd be nice," she said with a faint smile. It offered something homey in all of this, and she felt it was the least he could do after smiting her brother in front of her.

She also couldn't just ignore that offering a fire meant he was watching her, and thinking about her. So she listened to her heart this time, versus considering what society would expect, and let Bane interact with her, curious in his calmer display with her.

Bane squatted in front of the fireplace and Amelia watched him set it up as if he had done this too many times, fascinated to watch him do something so mundane in such a normal room. A small flame was easily birthed as he remained squatting in front of it, watching it slowly take life.

"Thank you…you made that look easy," she said, wondering what small talk with a man like Bane would be like.

"It was not a skill I could afford to lose," he said with little thought, delivering an honest response, and Amelia caught on.

She immediately imagined him the Pit, lighting fires to stay warm, wondering what it would be like fearing death inside those walls. Wondering when he learned that he would no longer have to live there. She suddenly became engrossed with this man before her, wondering about his life, his past, his dreams, his thoughts, his fears, all the way to his favorite color. She was starting to see him as a real person…someone who could have entirely different if not for his origin. Someone who only knew the life he had been given.

"How did you escape?" she asked almost absently, only half considering her words before they were uttered as she was lost in thought. He continued to be that endless novel of the most curious tale, and she wanted to keep reading…except it seemed for a moment that a page was unwilling to turn as he remained silent, knowing she was talking about the Pit.

"You are quite the curious one when it comes to my past," Bane said, but his voice was not laced with irritation, as he was mostly curious himself as to why this woman continued to want to learn of him.

"That's because you're very mysterious," she said with a slight curl of her lips, as that was understatement. There was something about the seclusion of this room that made her fearless in conversation with him. She heard him smirk through the mask in response to her observation of him.

"I was rescued by Talia's father after I aided in her escape, as she came back for me," he said as he continued to stare at the fire.

Amelia held her breath for a moment. Of course, the one woman that Amelia was beginning to hate more than anyone right now was also this man's savior. Amelia internally spited fate, hating how it worked.

"And then you made the League of Shadows?" she asked. If he was going to answer, she was not going to waste this time to learn more about him.

"The League is much older than I, and Talia's father was the current leader. It is a long story, but I eventually took the reins from him, as he is no longer alive. I am sure the process of me finding interest in the League is similar to how one pursues their professions."

She chuckled, thinking back on her own 'origins' story in pursuit of photojournalism.

Bane looked back to her, furrowing his brow, "What humors you?"

"My interest in photojournalism has a sillier beginning than most probably do…" she said as she looked to her hands in remembrance.

"Explain."

"Well…it all started when Zach stole something from me, I think a diary that I kept when I was younger, and he'd always put it back, but I knew he took it. So I waited one day and took a picture of him doing it. And it sort of spurred this realization that photographs really did speak louder than words, when trying to prove something. So I thought I would be revolutionary and give a face to causes that had no voice, and desperately needed one…only then to realize, after I graduated college, and went to work at the Gazette, that the editors enjoyed articles on local gossip just as much as local crime. And then not to mention my recent eye opener to how corrupt these politicians were…so I'd say photojournalism, at least in Gotham, was a bust. Apparently, after all this time, I chose the wrong field."

She looked up to him as she saw him turn back to the flames.

"It was a noble effort, but unfortunately, I fear that Gotham is too far gone for quiet actions…"

She smirked to herself, remembering the governor paying money to keep everyone quiet as she said, "You're probably right…"

She was of course completely unaware that his words encompassed drastic measures. In Amelia's mind, she merely thought this meant stripping the powerful from their thrones, not burning them to ashes. But Bane raised an intrigued brow as he watched the crackling wood, realizing her somewhat correlating opinion to the corrupt could play to his advantage.

"Is that why you chose Gotham?" Amelia asked quietly with narrowed eyes, interrupting his thoughts, feeling almost otherworldly about her city being the target of something like the League of Shadows.

Bane turned to look at her, noticing her tone was not bitter, nor content. It was a neutral question, and he was surprised to see her express interest. As if she were Barsad, or Talia. Reminding him of a league comrade. Except laying his eyes on her once more, seeing what he considered was a prime example of beauty, only to realize she was of course more than mere a comrade.

"It is why _Ra's_ chose Gotham. I am merely fulfilling what was set into motion, before I seize my own plight against corruption," he said, surprised he was not annoyed at their small conversation. It was rather interesting, if anything.

"So you plan to leave Gotham at some point?" she asked, almost too excitedly at thinking her city stood a fighting chance.

"Yes, the league will leave under our own circumstance, and then we will mold back into the shadows once more before we place our grip around another city," Bane said, feeding her curiosity, knowing withholding this information was for no reason, and might spark mistrust in her. He stared at the way she absently twirled her hair golden brown hair around her finger, as if not realizing she was twining something precious, her light gray eyes completely lost in serious thought.

"Is that what you research, then? Your desk has a lot of papers, a lot of books. Are you already planning for your next attack?" she asked as if speaking on something classified and forbidden. She was being lulled into casual conversation based on Bane's lack of extreme persona, remembering Zachary calling this work. She was beginning to understand, that even to Bane, this probably was nothing more than work as well.

Bane turned back to the fire when he heard a loud pop, as if the fire called for his attention.

"Something akin to that. I prefer to seek knowledge in my spare time, quite like you," Bane said, pressing his hands on his knees to stand once more, reminded there _was_ one thing he wanted to examine on his desk before he left for the night.

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked as she watched him move.

"Your apartment had a large bookshelf, many historical and even scientific books lining their mantles," Bane said as Amelia just stared at his back, pulling on the rubber band that was around her wrist as she tried to imagine him staring at her things and actually finding interest in them. A small smile came to her face.

"Yeah…I had a minor in history, and just learning in general," she began, putting her hair up in a messy bun in a subconscious act, "I tend to get really interested in things and then drop them for a while, but in high school and college I adored history. Recently my interests were photography and work and Ripley…now it's just understanding the world around me. Although now that I am in the library…I might get back into reading."

He didn't respond, but he heard every word as he thought upon them, wondering if she would have a reborn interest in topics he himself enjoyed. He turned back to face her after putting what he needed in his pocket, furrowing his eyes to see her hair was no longer draped around her shoulders, delivering a disapproving comment, "You bound your hair."

"My hair?" she asked, staring with surprised eyes up to him.

"It is preferred down," he said as he placed a screen in front of the fireplace as it began to grow in size.

She blushed, trying to expertly remove her band in hopes it wouldn't get caught and make her look ridiculous to try and untangle it. Once unbound, she stood, as the small moment of acknowledging attraction made her remember her birth control, and how she needed more.

"Oh and I only have like two weeks left, if that, of this stuff. I am sure the pharmacies have more, it's just generic medicine, if you could get some," she said as she walked over to it, picking it up to look at it. Surely he could find some. Regardless of intimacy, she did want to just stay on it.

But now that her mind was sobered from all their intimacy, she was finding worry about missing two days. She hadn't taken one on Sunday, and then missed Monday, but reclaimed her pills on that Tuesday…So she had hoped that was enough…but was she an idiot for allowing intimacy without pure protection during the absence of the pill? She couldn't believe how much Bane turned her brain to mush…she didn't know if she should be worried…her period should be here in about a week, as she always started her period mid last week of pills…but what if it didn't come…

She began to grow nervous with the possibilities here.

And as she stared at the pack, she felt a foreboding presence come behind her.

"We shall discuss this matter later when I return, as I am needed elsewhere," Bane said, not caring to discuss trivial matters such as that in this moment. He had his own opinion on the subject, but he wanted to first mull them over one last time.

He placed a hand on her waist as he moved in on her after eyeing her body intently from behind, fixating on her curves that he wanted to grasp once more. He pulled her body into him, enjoying it so close to his, as he leaned over to lower his mask next to her ear, "But I have little intent to calm the desires you spur in me…as I will be looking forward to my return."

Amelia let out a heavy breath at this sudden move. She was speechless as her mind focused on this man behind her. Imagining what else he could make her feel, along with the thought of him lying with her once more.

She turned her head to face him, his eyes darkened with desire, and possibly something softer as he bore into her eyes once more. She wanted to worry, to tell him maybe not until she knew her birth control was back on track, but those _eyes_…they were so consuming. Amelia felt her groin tingle in ways it rarely had, almost never, before meeting Bane…and she wanted to say she'd look forward to his return too, but she felt like she was betraying her sexual responsibility if she did. Although she would mean it.

He smirked, oddly intrigued by the way he flustered her so greatly. He liked this effect he had, and he would leave her for now to live in her own thoughts as he gave her one last look before releasing her body. He would have to enjoy her later.

"And get acquainted with the room, Amelia. You will be staying in here for some time," Bane said as he opened the door, glancing to her once more before leaving.

Bane was leaving to attend the first round of court hearings. It was imperative he was present. The people of Gotham would see the courts as true justice, and he wanted to supply his presence as often as he could. He needed the people to believe they were in charge, but subtle appearances by Bane would remind everyone that he was always watching.

Just like he was always watching over the woman in his room. And that woman was unaware of how closely he truly watched her as she sat on the crate behind her.

Amelia would be a hormonal mess until he returned, no doubt, replaying his words in her head, wondering what he had planned. And what was his business with not immediately refilling these pills?

Of course he would though, perhaps he just wanted to discuss it or something...

* * *

Empty.

When it shouldn't be.

Bane entered his room to retire for the night after strenuous hours at the courts, the sun already set behind the landscape, immediately noticing no one was inside. He had not pardoned Amelia's leave, so his eyes immediately moved to the bathroom door for his first instinct as to where she was. Indeed it was closed, and upon focusing his attention to the door, he could hear the sound of running water.

He smirked under the mask as he walked into the room, looking to her crate to see the soft yellow of the small pack of her pregnancy prevention against the black lid it sat on.

Seeing her birth control once more reawakened this interesting notion he had reflected on during the court session – the idea that he should take caution in terms of an unexpected pregnancies. But Bane, to a surprisingly honest end, did not care about such a thing.

He had ruminated on this topic before the siege, as when he began to stare at her curvaceous body weeks ago in a desiring fixation, this silent subject echoed in the back of his mind. Especially once he began to engage in such desires, as it was a pretty evident, subsequent topic. He had formed a loose opinion on the matter, but as he grew more attached and invested in his paramour, this opinion only grew stronger.

Because even though his body was superior to men in their prime, he knew he was in the latter end of producing offspring, maybe another decade before he would lose interest in such endeavors. And the League of Shadows was growing with power, cementing them as a force to be reckoned with. Cementing himself as a _leader_ to be reckoned with. He had often wondered if Talia would supply a child if paired with the right male to take the throne of this organization, but Bane was growing weary of her mental state. She would undoubtedly be a failure as a mother if she continued down her path, and he desperately wanted to heal her. He was in Gotham for her, to get this vengeance out of her system, not burden her further with child rearing.

So with the responsibility of providing an heir to the throne falling into his hands, it changed his perspective.

It changed it in such a way, that he considered prevention to be a hindrance if supplied with the right mate. If fate were ever to exist, he imagined his rising power and emergence as a mercenary king would be his rightful destiny.

Which meant a successor to the throne was something he could not ignore, as it was his ultimate duty.

He considered his takeover of Gotham a personal initiation, an ascension to his throne. And he preferred to dwell on this subject _after_ Gotham, after Talia was better, as he still considered her bloodline something worth passing on. But this would be hard to accomplish, as she was still dwelling on the notions of romance between them. Which was a waste.

Truly, him and Talia were bound in eternity. Not as lovers, but as something in their own. He recognized her beauty, and that she was a desirable female...but he couldn't see past the girl he once protected, as she would always be that to him. She would _always_ have a place in his heart, but not as she desired. But if Talia could not release her obsession with romance, she would no doubt fail as a candidate for birthing an heir, as she would seek no other.

Unmistakably, it was a murky topic even in his own mind. Bane was a man who often did not falter in his thinking, but this specific matter was a foreign philosophy. Many rulers used their _own_ bloodline, not another's. And when he considered himself a viable starting point for such a lineage, he reminded himself that he was perhaps too military droned for such endeavors. And on top of that, finding a suitable mate was not an easy task. And if a female were to ever present herself, he would consider it a complete waste to let her slip through the cracks. But he had not involved himself with Amelia in light of producing an offspring, as she sincerely was more of a personal enjoyment…

But seeing her small prevention pack…it had truly made his mind venture to places he had once considered were not of his nature. Were not of his future. But she continued to intrigue him, and he was not going to slow down with his actions in regards to her. She was too gratifying, her body too easy to delight in, her softer aura too imprinting to release.

She was going nowhere for the foreseeable future. He would not allow it. Which meant he had to make a decision on the issue of conception and its possible prevention.

And after a long period of internal delegation, he realized that prevention was not the most ideal philosophy. Not now. Not with Amelia as a prime candidate. She was nurturing, born with a pure heart, devoting, her body perfect for child bearing, and she bore a tougher edge to her than she ever led on to having. She had proven that she could weather the league. Her apparent strength was so much so that she had been sent to prison, and he had yet to hear a complaint. She met his standards, and even came with an added bonus of being pleasant.

And if Talia was not to find a suitable mate, and if Bane had one that was present…it seemed that the natural order of things, consequently, was for him to not lose sight of what Amelia could truly offer him one day – a successor. As surely the league's reign would outlive his own lifetime, as this was a change that spanned generations, not decades.

This successor could be of his own flesh and blood…The League of Shadows could truly be _his_, as the reign of Ra's Al Ghul seemed to be have met its bitter end.

Needless to say, he had an answer to her question on delivering her more preventives, but he was unsure of her response. And it was an answer he had settled on, unwilling to budge. She would have to accept it. And although it would be a benefit if the potential consequences of this did not come to fruition until it was time to leave Gotham, it also wouldn't be hard to accommodate if fate decided to exist, and supply him with something he would, one day, need.

Prevention, at this point, seemed like wasteful efforts. They would only limit his reign.

He removed his mask, looking to the bathroom once more.

His brow raised at imagining her in there, water pouring over her exposed, succulent body, completely alone in the rather large shower. Drenched in that warmth…when it should be supplied by _him_, unless of course, he was to join her.

And there was the other thing – it was clear that she might be more than just a physical mate. To what degree he was uncertain of, but it was _there._ He enjoyed conversing with her, and he enjoyed the silent moments when he was close to her. There was something calming to her just lying with him the previous night…

It was something he didn't quite understand. It was something akin to how he saw Talia, and yet different. It was a sensation all in its own…

One thing he _did_ understand as he made for the bathroom door – this was quite preferential to his otherwise solitary nights he once thought he'd spend as Gotham's leader.

* * *

**So who else here wishes Bane would just join them during their shower time? Ah, I see about a few hundred hands raising almost instantly, a few of you quite eager. Now we just need to fill out these time cards so we can order this properly…**

**I hope you guys liked this one. I am _eagerly_ awaiting what you have to say ;D So please deliver some more of your amazing reviews? :D They seriously crank out the chapters! I write like 2-5 paragraphs for each review that I get lol XD I just get them and get so excited and work some more :D Plus, I also am dying to know just what the heck is going on inside of my reader's heads…until next time ;D**


	20. Chapter 19

_I have something to share with you guys..._

* * *

**TWO CHAPTER POST \- WOOT WOOT-**

**Which means, yes it does mean this, there is ANOTHER chapter after this one, waiting eagerly for your eyes to read every word ;D**

* * *

**I release these together, as a reward for you fans being so kickass :D You guys deserve to read them side by side for the 150 reviews ;D Which is now 163! Holy cow! Again, I can't thank you enough, so here are two chapters :D Seriously though, it truly is the support (follows AND favs) that make me decide to spend the extra hours here. **

I also would like to thank **Straight to the point** and **AvalonTheLadyKiller.** I had some great PMs with them that I just have to acknowledge their awesomeness here in the AN that helped me bounce around my mind. So thank you ladies!

**Reply to my fabulous guest reviews are at the end of the next chapter :) ****I love you guys just as much.**

**And please leave some more of those fabulous reviews that make me work my ass off! :D Lol if I reach 200 one day, I will _have_ to do something awesome for you guys. I love reaching milestones, as they often drive me forward in endeavors. I don't know what to do though. Let me know what you want for a thank you present? :D Maybe a lemony goodness extra chapter, or something art related? Or just another double post? Lol I feel like I owe you guys so much for doing what you do to this story…**

**Happy Reading ;) And have a great weekend! :D**

* * *

Twilight Woods, from Bath and Body.

That was Amelia's favorite smell from that store full of aromas. She loved the musky yet very feminine scented bath soap, which she was going to lather on after she shaved her legs.

She started by washing her hair, and then quickly fell victim to lingering in this shower. Although she blamed its luxury. It had a large rainfall showerhead built into the ceiling, and the water just effortlessly tumbled over her skin while steaming the shower encasement. She was convinced that she would somehow save up for a shower like this one day.

She was putting the razor down when she heard the bathroom door open.

Water carelessly tumbled over her face, getting in her eyes as she looked up. The glass for the shower had a haze to it, blocking her clear view to the intruder as she backed up against the shower wall, moving out of the water.

"Bane?" she asked in a cautious voice, hoping it was him out of all people.

"And if it was not?" asked a rich, deep voice with that English accent as she saw a figure near the shower door, her heart beating like butterfly wings as a smile came to her face.

"I haven't thought that far ahead," she admitted, too interested in what was happening to come up with an escape plan.

"That is not a comforting response," he said, the shape of a large fearsome man created in a hazy silhouette outside the shower door, her eyes widening when she realized he was joining her.

Then the door opened as Amelia just watched and waited. When his body was presented to her, Amelia's eyes immediately trailed him – he was bare, head to toe. And it was glorious. It was all toned, all powerful, _all_-_consuming _as she got lost in his rippling mounds of flesh in his legs, flexing as he walked in. His shoulders were broad and thick as they effortlessly morphed with his even thicker traps, his torso a splendid plain of flat, yet thick skin that she could have sworn begged for her to touch it. Her eyes lingered on this impressive torso, loving how it was so thick and so powerful…

He shut the door, and darkened his eyes on her as he too slowly roamed her body with his gaze, a low growl accompanying him as Amelia was now quite captured. And she liked being his prey. Especially with the way a very noticeable erection awaited her, her core finding a different moisture as their eyes momentarily locked, silently speaking their desires to each other.

But he hid his one desire about her preventatives, as he was not to inform her of his decision. Not yet. He wanted to enjoy her for the night; when she still listened to her own desires that told her to give into him. He relished too deeply in their intimacy to halt it for now, as surely his decision would momentarily confuse her.

And he needed this woman in front of him. Her skin was wet, shimmering in the faint light, her hair pulled back in a watered down curtain, her eyes so bright, darkened by her own desire.

Bane stepped further into her until there was little space, the water behind him as his body glistened in its own sheen. Amelia's unrestrained hands reached outward with little thought as she wanted to touch. He was the one inviting himself in without asking, so she was to cave in her own desires – she was going to explore this ideal body of virility.

He released a low growl when her hand scaled his torso, rising above his pectorals, her eyes roaming like they were starved for too long as the water that had wetted his skin made this ethereal. She lightly gasped when a roughened hand came to her waist, trailing her body. Her hands reached his shoulders, prompting her to look up into his face, the scars almost invisible as, to Amelia, they had just blended into the man before her.

His eyes were locked hard onto her, his roughed hand kneading her exposed breast while he leaned in further, Amelia's own hands exploring his shoulders until his adventurous hand lightly grasped her neck as his lips claimed hers.

She let out a small whimper, to which he returned with his own rumble as they massaged their lips against one another. His other hand came behind her, grasping her by her lower back as he pulled her into his warm, wet body with his erection rubbing against her, flattening on her belly.

She moaned into the kiss, especially when his tongue parted her lips for entry, igniting a fresh battle between their tongues as Amelia's grip grew stronger on his shoulders. He strengthened the grip on her neck as his other hand pushed, grinding her into him as the kissing grew impassioned. Then he suddenly released it, sliding both hands down her body while gripping on whatever part felt too inviting not to hold.

Bane then grasped her rear with both hands and slid her up the wall, her hands securing around his neck as she lightly skimmed against the slick marble. She straddled her legs around his waist immediately, Bane using nothing but his pure strength to balance her as he situated himself underneath. Amelia felt his steel pole awaiting entry, and all the while their lips battled fervently until she felt him lower her onto him, until he found the perfect fit, gliding smoothly in.

Amelia released the kiss to groan hungrily, scooting her own hips into him as she couldn't believe they were going to do this in the shower, with her propped up against the wall. His eyes intensified at her hunger, a deeper growl rumbling the shower as Bane's lips reclaimed hers with a deep force, massaging powerfully against hers as he leaned her further against the wall. He began to slowly undulate his hips, his arms cradling her in a dominant hold.

He parted from the kiss and trailed her jaw until he reached her neck, where he feasted on the soft, warm skin as she let out stronger moans. Bane's undulation began to increase in speed and force as Amelia gripped him harder, rubbing everything she could against him while he sucked further on her skin.

He came back to her face, kissing her hungrily as his thrusting found a vigorous pace, Amelia joining in with her own grinding. This further enthralled Bane as he couldn't get enough of her needing him. His whole body began to rock as he started to thrust powerfully into Amelia, who whimpered in return as the two of them succumbed to shameless grinding, desperate to get their bodily fix. But of course Bane's grinding was much more devastating...as her body had yet to fully adjust to his powerful acts of sex.

And it wasn't just the sex here either, but it was the fact that they were so captivated with the other being so involved, that the fiery spark between them grew even larger, despite the shower that drenched them.

Bane grunted deeply when he felt a pleasurable sensation build in him, sending Amelia to a blissful world at hearing Bane's sounds made only for her. She laid her head against the wall behind her, feeling her pleasure rise in her as she focused hard on it.

He growled almost immediately, "_No_, my dear. You _look_ at me, when I _take_ _you_."

She looked back down, his furrowed eyes demanding her to release, demanding her to keep her gaze on him. She laid her forehead on his, sloppily kissing him as she felt so close, panting so deeply until it rose fiercely inside. Her orgasm took her as she carelessly moaned into his mouth, squeezing his erection even tighter with her soft inner walls as she went limp in his arms.

Bane growled deeply with the most intense, almost fearsome look in his eyes as he watched every bit of her succumb to pleasure that was all caused by him, "Yes, darling…I will never grow tired of watching your pleasure be mine…"

He pumped harder, his hand groping down to her rear as he massaged it roughly, imprinting a red mark on her skin. He found his own pleasurable pace as she gripped him back, keeping her body still and willing so he too could join her in this.

He aggressively moved to her neck, kissing it roughly in an almost biting manner until his body tensed and his knees weakened, leaning her harder against the wall as his ravenous attack subsided, completely trapping Amelia into his heaving body.

He eventually released her once he felt his pleasure slide away into her, Amelia finding her footing once more only to suffer from wobbly knees as she continued to breathe heavily. She lazily glanced around, looking to the heaving chest before her, like a powerful machine to a destroyer.

She was about to look up to his face when that body moved in, feeling one of his hands run up her back, grasping her above the nape of her neck as he pulled her head to the right, kissing deeply on her neck, and she moaned aloud. He had just felt pure pleasure take him and he still wanted her further, to kiss her skin, to feel her body…

She smiled to herself and said, "This is the best shower I have ever taken…"

He smirked into her skin, his other hand coming around her body as he pulled her into him while he continued to kiss her "As it _should_ be…although it will not be the last…"

Eventually, after a slow, softer moment, he had released his grip on her when she said she hadn't finished her shower. He watched her through the raining water, like a true hunter. His overbearing body was truly the most ominous and arousing thing to ever grace Amelia's presence.

She lathered up a large, spongy body cleaner with her body wash, standing outside the water to soap it on. Bane had rumbled lowly as he came to her, kissing the back of her head as he took it from her, taking over the job for her. He made sure she was covered in this substance before tossing the spongy object. He then began to use his rough hands to lather it into her skin as Amelia just watched him. Noticing he had the most possessive look in his eyes as he did this, leaving no spot on her entire body untouched, even kissing her deeply in parts when it seemed necessary.

He had never imagined himself engaging in such an act, but watching her body become engrossed in the white foam made him want to touch every inch of her. And so he did. He had rubbed the scented soap that he could easily grow accustomed to all over her body. He not only loved her body in his hands, but he liked claiming every inch of it by having this unrestrained access. It was, more or less, in his own mind, a ritual of claiming, roaming his hands in a way only a lover would be allowed, in a way only a _possessor_ would be allowed…

They had finished their shower together, Amelia had dried off, and Bane told her to lie in bed, un-clothed, while he finished. She wanted to rub her soapy hands on him as well, but she figured for now, that this was good enough. There would be plenty of time later to explore that miraculous body…

She had lied naked under the comforter, smiling deviously to herself that he requested her this way. And then he joined her, in the same manner, not too long after.

He had also placed his mask on once more. He wanted to attempt sleeping without it, but for tonight, he did not want to wake in this slumber. He wanted to rest. Not once in the Pit was he ever offered a night of pure sleep. Not_ once_. And when he escaped, the pain was so severe that he was robbed of the slumber he once thought would go uninterrupted.

And now, finally, after too long, after too many years of agony, he finally had the opportunity to relish in a quiet night, next to a person that allowed this small reprieve.

And little did he know, but the metallic breathing continued to lull Amelia, inadvertently making her grow attached as well, especially to the sound of his breathing that calmed her mind before her slumber...

* * *

A knock came at some point in the morning.

Amelia's eyes only fluttered open, whereas Bane instinctually tugged her hard into him as he rose above her in a guarding manner – a move he had more than memorized when he used to hold tiny Talia as a child in the Pit, as when Bane slept, men would try to take her. Although he recognized immediately he did not envision Amelia as Talia, but rather, his instincts were being given to Amelia, as he knew full well when he awoke who he was holding.

Amelia turned her eyes to Bane, to see his anger clear, his eyes more than alert, even after sleeping only seconds ago. He looked down to her, his dark, even tired eyes locking with hers until he languidly blinked and looked away.

He growled as he rose out of the bed, "Remain."

He quickly clothed himself, something Amelia wished he hadn't done as she stared _hard_ at his impressive body, and then he left the room. She heard he didn't go far as his metallic, irritated voice spoke outside the door.

Amelia sat up and stared with the cover covering her chest until he came back in, grabbing a jacket as he commanded in an impatient voice, "I am parting, and there are guards directly outside this door. When you are ready for your meal, simply inform them. Leave the door locked, and remain in my room unless escorted otherwise."

She tiredly nodded as he turned to leave, the sound of a locking click following him.

And she had done just that after falling back asleep, reawakening once more to eventually dress herself. Needless to say it was a groggy morning after amazing sex and sleep.

She told the guard outside, which was Madu, that she was hungry. So he escorted her to where she ate previously, to see Barsad waiting for her. She just asked for some oatmeal and some coffee, to which was promptly served to her. She asked Barsad if she was to do anything that day, and when he told her no, she asked to go on a walk. She used to walk Ripley all the time and missed it. Barsad had told her that it was up to Bane. And for the meantime, Amelia had been escorted back to Bane's room, to await and see if she indeed would get to walking around Gotham.

To pass the time, she sat by the window and watched the people outside the court house. Wondering why they seemed so enthusiastic…

* * *

They were growing weary.

The people of Gotham.

And Bane had to assure them that their fears were for nothing.

Bane stood aside Crane in the court house after he had left Amelia, the copious crowd murmuring to replicate the sound of breathy mumbling. Bane attended the court hearings in most of his spare time. This aided him in discovering that, although the people were enjoying their liberation, they unanimously feared the bomb. They worried Bane would set it off regardless of what happened. So he needed to set things straight.

Bane rose a level higher onto the small stage that had been prepared, drawing the attention firmly to him. The court room settled, and all eyes were on Bane.

Bane stood high on his alter as he spewed out a small speech for these trials began, _"__My free Gothamites__." _

On the attention calling, everyone stopped their noisy mumbling, all ears and eyes focused on this speech as it even broadcasted to the TVs all throughout the city. Even to the world. Bane decided this was something that all should hear.

The people stared as if seeing a ghost, fascinated and awestricken that they were to receive another speech given by the man who presented a bomb only days ago.

_"__Today, I continue to give you what you deserve. I come not as a conqueror, but as a liberator. You will finally harness the opportunity to give back what has been so unfairly given to you. I offer you this freedom so we may bask in true justice, as every citizen deserves this natural right,"_ Bane said, pausing as he looked around the room.

_"I urge you, that when you return home tonight, and when you share your day with your loved ones - speak not of the bomb, but of what it offers you. Speak of what freedom you have with its gift, and relish in how the law is beneath you now. The bomb is nothing more than a failsafe to keep the western world out of our lives, as its nature inspires fear. And Gotham city is a place where fear will no longer rule our mind. It is you, the people, who will rule. The bomb is a distraction, while we take the city back. So enjoy this liberation, my citizens. In ceremony, we take back what is ours, and today we will begin our crusade to cast out those that have so long casted you beneath their feet. Gotham city, is now at the hands of its people. I will not stand in your way."_

The crowd cheered, a sense of power flowing through each of the attendees. Bane was skilled with public displays, and knew presenting himself as a servant to the people, versus as a conqueror, would easily secure their trust in him.

It would secure their complacence.

He had left the court house sometime in the afternoon, his eyes darting to his room that faced the courts when he saw the curtain move. And in the window was the face of a beautiful woman, priding his soul to know she was completely his, kept in his room until his return.

He smirked as Barsad had informed Bane that she wanted to get out, to go for a walk. He had not wanted to let her indulge in such a thing so early on, but he was to oblige anyway. The more Amelia thought she was in control, the better.

* * *

It was just a little before dinner time that Amelia walked the main streets of Gotham, realizing this was the first time she was wandering outside since her arrest.

The area was littered, but the people seemed joyous. Kids were playing in front of their homes, league members stationed high above in a guarding watch. Chatter, and even laughter, filled the once bustling streets. She felt like she was a part of the city once more. And she was glad she had worn her coat, as it was getting chilly. Even Bane wore his aviator jacket.

As of course he was with her.

He had set the rule if he was to do this, they would take the path he set for her, which was lined with his mercenaries, and she was not allowed out of arm's reach of him.

To which she agreed. She just wanted to feel free once more.

It was mostly a silent walk, but Amelia's mind was alive with her thoughts, with a needing to know what happened as she combed the streets with her eyes. But she refrained from asking as it felt pointless. She would just be patient about it. Although when she came across the little boy named Stephen, her hunger for knowledge almost took her once more.

Because not only fifteen minutes into their walk is when Amelia saw a sad boy sitting in an alleyway. By himself.

She stopped and stared at him, his cheeks dirtied and his body shivering.

"Hi…what's your name," Amelia asked with a friendly smile as she felt a need to see what he was doing. Bane's eyes widened angrily on Amelia. He had told her to not to interact with anyone, and yet here she was, speaking to a child of all things.

"Stephen," he muttered. He couldn't be older than six.

"I'm Amelia…are you alright?" she asked, not caring if she was told not to talk to anyone. This was a kid. This was different. And he looked pathetic…he reminded Amelia of when Zachary thought a demon was in closet, and she found him in his bedroom corner when she heard him scream at the same exact age. Amelia let Zachary sleep with her that night in her bed.

No, there was no way she was ignoring this little guy.

"I lost my parents. I don't know where they are," Stephen muttered to his knees as he held them close.

"I'll help you find them," Amelia said without thought, Bane sighing hotly through his mask. The child would be fine. Bane should know, as he had endured worse. All the child had to do was go to any neighboring building and ask for protection. He did not like Amelia interacting with anyone that would spur a conversation over the bomb. It was also why he didn't enjoy any of this at all.

"But…I'm not allowed to talk to strangers," the boy said, melting Amelia's heart. Bane narrowed his eyes. A sharp, shooting memory relating to Talia struck Bane's mind, and how he forbade Talia to speak to anyone but him when he watched over her in the Pit, so he could keep her safe.

"Oh, well…yeah. That's very smart of you, but," Amelia said in a teaching manner. How was she to tell him to trust her, without breaking this lesson? She bit the bullet though, knowing there was no police, as that was her first instinct. He had to just trust her.

"Look, I promise I'm not going to hurt you," she said with kind eyes as she turned to Bane, "Is there anywhere we can put him?"

"I told you to address no one," Bane scolded as he was less than a foot behind her.

"Yeah but this is different…I'm not leaving him. There has to be something we can do for him."

Bane stared at her harshly, irritated immensely that she disobeyed him, and that she was going as far to challenge him.

"The orphanage is still open," Bane said with a sharp tone, his eyes hard on Amelia. Although he had to admit he was not distraught in seeing her display parental care with this child…when thinking of his own purposes with her…he just did not care for his orders to be challenged. Not by anyone. His patience grew thin even when Talia disobeyed him.

"Oh really? Can we take him?" she asked with bright eyes.

"I can have others escort him," Bane said with thinning patience.

"No I want to make sure he makes it. He's dirty, and, I want to do it. Please…this means a lot to me. I want to make sure he gets there," Amelia said with more strength in her voice than she ever had with Bane. She couldn't leave this boy to be carried away by men armored in guns and metal.

Bane eyed her sharply, and then moved his eyes to the boy who cowered in Bane's line of sight. Bane wanted to sardonically ask if Amelia did not trust Bane to get the job done, but Bane realized – if he withheld her from child caring, this would no doubt come back around in her own defense when he would present what he wanted from her. And he wanted her to envision him as a man who cared for children.

So he would let her win this, so he could win her later.

"We drop him off and leave," Bane said with finality.

Amelia smiled, and eventually coaxed the boy to allow her to hold him as they walked. The boy didn't talk, but that was alright. Amelia just held him, figuring this was all he really needed right now. They eventually reached the orphanage, which seemed busier than usual as Bane grabbed Amelia's shoulder, halting her, telling her to let the boy walk to the building by himself as an older male came out to see the young lad walking forward.

"It's alright. They'll help you. And I bet you your parents will look there for you," Amelia said with a smile.

The man in the front came down the stairs and took the boy into custody as Bane turned Amelia around so they could return. He wanted her exposed to as little people as possible. The league members stationed near the building all nodded to Bane in acknowledgement – a silent move of respect.

"So why did you keep the orphanage open? Not that I am opposed…I guess I just didn't expect it," she asked as they walked back.

"I am not fond of many things in this world – orphaned children is one of them. It would have been ideal if I, and Talia even more so, had a place to turn to versus what we were stuck with," Bane said darkly.

Amelia let out a slow breath as they walked. Hearing him express this, what she was sure was nothing short of a burning rancor, made him even more human to her. She enjoyed that he allowed them to discuss such personal things. It made her feel like she understood him better.

"How did you survive as a child?" she asked, imagining Bane as Stephen…imagining Bane with little Osito. It made her want to go back in time, to just grab the child Bane and carry him out of the Pit so he wouldn't have to be so scared….or so _scarred_…physically _and_ mentally.

It was silent for a moment as they just walked, the sound of their feet against the pavement.

"Bad blood was bled onto me, which bound me to the prison. My home was full of murder and little sexual consent among the other males. I would have been torn to pieces as a child. So I was protected enough with personal guards that were abusive in their own right. When I was old enough, I was left to fend for myself, as the warden desired to make my death more lasting in the minds of others, as surely a child dying would mean little. The warden enjoyed us that way...he enjoyed our despair," Bane said, his metallic breath turning into a hiss before continuing, "But I had seen enough when freed from their watch. I had learned enough. I used Osito to hide my weapons, and took instantly to killing. I was more than proficient, as my mind knew nothing else."

Amelia stared ahead, completely voiceless as she took in his words. She hadn't realized she had been silent for a few solid minutes, completely in thought as she imagined him being abused the second he was born. And she actually hated it.

"Why are you silent?" Bane asked with reprimand. He had allowed her insight into his dark world that he shared with no one, tempting her to release another one of her empathetic notions. And the silence irritated him.

"Sorry…that just…it doesn't seem fair. At _all_. One person just shouldn't have to go through so much. It's not human," she said, her voice laced with her contempt for what had besieged him. She tried to ignore the part in her heart that might have even felt sympathy for Talia...

"That is why, for a long time, I was not human," he said with aggravation, venting once more.

"And what about now? It's better now, right?" she asked, almost worried he had permanent damage.

"I like to believe I found my humanity once more," he said in a long drawl, pulling Amelia into a deep thought of just what exactly made him find his humanity. Of what he considered worth returning to this world for.

Silence sat between them as they continued to walk in their return to the library.

"You were quick to aid the child," Bane said as they passed the alleyway, wanting to prod her mind. He wanted to understand her perspective on children. He was of course not going to impregnate a person who would fail as a mother to his own kin. He did not doubt Amelia's care, but if the topic was to abound, he was implore it.

"Of course, he needed it…plus, if he were mine, I'd want someone to give him to the orphanage. Although I'd probably be scaling the streets day and night for him, setting up flyers, going door to door…I'd probably be a mess. I could hardly handle it one timewhen Ripley got out under mom and dad's watch. He was my baby before I decided to have kids one day," Amelia rambled, remembering how terrified she was when she thought she lost Ripley.

"You have considered children before?" Bane asked. Surely this was too easy…

"Uh…yeah," she said blushing in a light voice, "I think most women my age start to feel that internal clock ticking…" she said in a smaller voice, defending her honest desire to have them one day. But of course that needed to come about in the right way, not just fall out of the sky like a stork dropping a baby in a basket.

Bane smirked darkly to himself.

How fitting.

* * *

Bane had dropped Amelia back off after allowing her to go to the fiction section to select a book to read.

She had then been left alone for an hour, half lying on the couch as she read her book when he came back into the room.

They silently greeted each other with a deep stare as Bane's attention moved to his desk, where he sat and apparently went to work.

Amelia watched from above the book, seeing that man delegate whatever he was delegating, so quietly, so behind the scenes. She had no idea what he was plotting, but she was seeing it in action before it came to be. She got to see the ruler behind the curtain before he unveiled himself to the world. And she liked how they were able to just sit silently while he worked…as if he didn't mind her…as if she really was more than a sexual pleasure…

Then a knock came to the door, to which Bane was alerted to as two men came in with a medium sized trunk. Bane pointed to one of the doors Amelia had discovered was an empty closet in her snooping. The men dropped the box off outside the door, and left just as quickly as they came.

"What is that?" Amelia asked as she folded the book shut.

"New attire for you. As your crate carries more belongings versus your own clothes," Bane said as he returned to his desk.

"You…got me new clothes?" she asked as she stood, moving to the trunk.

"They are necessary. You are to use that closet to properly store them."

She smiled as she hurriedly moved to the trunk to open it. The first thing she spotted was a light blue dress that sat on top. It was simple, and yet beautiful in color with an alluring v-neck. It was made with pure quality.

"I love this blue dress," she said, almost more to herself, and also informally thanking him as she pulled it out.

"It is my preferred color on you," he said plainly as he absorbed into his work.

She blushed, and then was completely engrossed in those words, that he preferred certain clothes on her, that he picked this just for her, "Blue is your favorite color?"

"Osito's tie was also that color before he lost it, spurring my interest in it as a child, until I grew older and realized it was the same color of the sky that sat above me day after day."

She just stared at him after lying the dress down. Just who was this man? He continued to get more and more interesting. How she so desperately desired to pick his brain…_he thought of what he liked me to wear_…

"Oh were you able to get more birth control?" she asked as she walked back over to the couch after seeing her small packet, as thinking of him basically shopping for her made her think he surely could do this.

Bane did a languid blink of irritation as he put down his work that he was processing.

He had been saving this conversation for later. He knew this would be a game of the mind in an attempt to capture her fully, and currently she was moving her pieces on the board in ways he did not anticipate, nor welcome. It did not mean that he would not win, as of course he would, it just meant it would not fare as easy as he wished for it to be.

Bane did not care for drama. Although he did enjoy his little dance with the Batman. But that was a different story. That was one too interesting not to partake in. Too _enjoyable_. But not this. This would only be enjoyable once the heat cooled. But he decided to tell her now, to get it over with. Too sooner have her as his once more, as when she would settle on this information, she'd be his to an even greater length.

"You will not need the birth control," Bane said with a serious tone.

He was firm in his decision by now, after everything that had happened. After his long rumination. He saw no reason to prolong the inevitable. It would be easy to keep her safe, as he would never leave her side. And if he did, Barsad would sit in here with her.

She would be more heavily guarded than Talia used to be.

"I'm sorry, what," Amelia replied flatly in quickly spewed words as she looked up to him before she went to sit on the couch. It was as if he just told her to stop taking birth control…when she replayed the words in her head, her heart stammered at realizing, yes, in fact, he just did.

"I do not desire you to take it," Bane reiterated, as he turned in his chair to face her, his charcoal eyes hard on her.

She stared back to the empty fireplace. Was Bane trying to play a joke on her? And if so, he was terrible at it. Although, something told Amelia that he was not joking.

"…why?" she asked cautiously, bracing herself for whatever may come. Did he just have an alternative?

"I see no purpose for it."

Her heart dropped, and her palms clammed. He was truly telling her not to take it any longer.

"But…I need it." Amelia said as if that were common sense, still considering this was a joke as she looked up to the dark eyes. How could he be serious?

"Not any longer. It is a limitation, as I do own and run a league procuring the power of a small government…I cannot ignore that I need an heir, as the rulers of our operations carry tenure. I have long pondered such procurement, and I now realize how ideal you are for this moral position, Amelia."

Her face blanched and her blood turned cold when she realized this man was serious. Because all this made sense once he called this unborn baby an 'heir'. Amelia's love for history proved useful in understanding his words. The one universal desire in almost all cultures was a lineage worthy of passing on, especially, and most importantly, for rulers.

"Yeah...okay, that makes sense, for the league…but…why now? Isn't it still dangerous out there? Shouldn't this wait?" she asked with light disbelief in her tone, hoping to just move this conversation down the road. It made sense for him to have an heir. In some odd way this conversation made sense. But surely this could wait. _Surely_ he did not need to discuss this right now with her.

And _surely_ she still misheard all of this…because this meant he wanted her pregnant…

Her eyes widened when this began to cement in her brain.

"It does not matter. You will remain secure under me until the siege is over. There is no guarantee that this will happen right away. But I wish not to prevent it if were to arise, as I cannot be careless about planning my future. And I cannot waste my time in being provided an heir either, so your prevention, again, is limiting this potential."

"But…I just…I can't do that," Amelia said with finality, feeling her heart quicken, realizing he wanted to use her body. This was the most undermining realization in a relationship she had ever been in, as she honestly began to believe that he had taken interest in _her_, not her womb, "And I am _not_ a waste of time…this just…this isn't how this is supposed to go."

"You would know if I considered you a waste of my time," he refuted darkly.

It was clear now - he was dead serious about this.

It was as if this were a serious business deal they were striking up. Or so that's how it felt to Amelia, and she began to lightly pace. _Bane wants me pregnant_…_he just wants me for my womb_…_for an heir_…

"…Still…this…I don't know," she began, feeling a long speech coming on as to why this simply would not work, "…there's the whole thing of a relationship that still hasn't been established here, it's probably smart to have a stable home for such choices, I don't have a job, I am now quite the felon, I don't really even have a city anymore, my parents are God knows where and I always imagined my mom by my side, Zachary is still a mess and needs me, and just…" she said, feeling completely used, her eyes furrowing in shock as she mumbled, looking briefly up to him, "I didn't know you chose me just for this."

"I chose you for other reasons, Amelia. Any woman can birth an heir. I seek no other for this task. I have always known I would eventually need one, but I cannot wait for forever. The topic of birth control, and then the obvious point of you being the chosen mate for me is what compelled this decision," Bane said, his eyes trained with precision on her, examining every movement, every stutter, every breath.

"But I don't want to be a _mate_. I want to be more than that. I don't want to be a concubine. Because that's all they were – _mates for breeding_."

Her fears were becoming true, even after thinking they were all just in her head. She was just a concubine, a vessel for breeding, something to pass his time with...and this only proved it.

"You and I, I think, differ in definitions of mate, Amelia. I have made my decision, and I will continue to stand by it," Bane said, moving his elbows to his knees.

He had fully expected this, and he would be patient with it. But she needn't lose sight of what still meant to him. Did she think him so careless as to select a random female that didn't at least strike his interest? That wouldn't coexist well with him? He didn't like that her first thought was to consider that she meant nothing more than biological choice to him.

"I can't…I _can't_ do this. I want to just survive the siege, not worry about a baby inside of me," she said, pacing slowly in her spot. She was essentially feeling a small panic attack coming on. There was still _Gotham_ to worry about…and Zachary…could she handle worrying over an unborn baby in all of this?

_She couldn't seriously have a baby_...

"Of course you will survive the siege, that isn't a question. I have not invested my time in you to hastily abandon you when I am done with Gotham. And you admitted that children were in your future, if it was offered," Bane said, knowing she wasn't submitting to _this_ when she said it, but still, she admitted it. Which told him, after swooning her back into him, she would be quite complacent with this. He just had to find the way to convince her of it.

"Of _course_ I do, I love kids, and I'd love nothing more than to have that one day. But _this_, this is more like an _order, _not an offer…why are you doing this to me?" she asked as she turned him with incredulous eyes.

"This is the core to a female's existence – to supply offspring. It is not an outlandish concept. And I will admit, on my own behalf, that expressing my claiming of you in all ways that I have, including this, is quite a statement," Bane said as he rose from his chair.

"But I need more than that to be calmed into something like this…" she said as she looked back to the floor, recognizing, in a way, he was admitting that he may possibly have more than lust for her…but hell, he wanted her to give him a baby. She'd need to be more than a _statement_ for _that_.

"Such as?"

"I don't know…a…" she said, trying to get the word out, but it felt complex saying it to Bane, "A lover, at the very least? You know, someone that is worth _more_ than their _womb_."

"You do not need me to admit that you are more than a womb to be aware of it. You cannot escape this, Amelia. Conventional notions are not of my way, so to say that I consider you more than a vessel for breeding is something I do not think you fully understand," Bane said, his tone growing thinner as he began to near her.

Amelia dropped her gaze from him. What was she to do? She couldn't deny his logic on an heir, but why her? She felt like a pre-selected mistress given to a king just for birthing purposes. She'd never been pregnant before, she had no idea what she was doing. Who would tend to her? Would he be kind to her? Would he rub her back when it started to hurt, or at least supply her with someone to the job for her? She had friends that had been pregnant, and true it was wonderful, but even a child could understand how much devotion was involved. It was a _human_, growing, in _another human_. It was beautiful. But the miracle of it was so ethereal, that it was not something she could nod and say _alright_. And this human that was supposed to grow in her, would be shared with Bane? Amelia could change a lot of things about her life, but not the fact that Bane would be the father.

A father…she had only _glimpsed_ what he was capable of in terms of care, not to the extent necessary to know if he'd be any good at _this_. And would he follow through with killing her family if she denied? But this was different than promising to do his bidding. This was a lifetime commitment. She would forever be connected to him this way, in some small part or another.

Perhaps he was just on some ego high, and she had to deflate it.

"I just…it's _my_ _body_," she finally said, grasping at some form of coherent conversation as she looked to him.

"And now it belongs to me," he retorted too quickly for her liking as he began to further advance onto her, his eyes animated over his mask.

And then she uttered the words before thinking, trying to match his pace, "Well if I'm yours, then you have to be mine. If we are going to set claims."

Amelia felt like if she was to be owned to the point of pregnancy, she deserved equal ownership. It was more of a sarcastic mixture with serious thoughts than a completely intelligible gesture.

"That is an understandable partnership," Bane said after a small moment of consideration, furrowing his eyes. He would win this, and if this was all she required in return, then he would have no hardship in complying. He was not one to hunt females like a deprived creature, like the deprived men in his home. He would never succumb to being them. So it was not a mental feat he was unable to complete.

He also, simply, did not crave other female flesh. It was also this knowledge, that he craved no other, that cemented his opinion that she was meant for this. Truly, he could oblige to this.

"Wait, what?" she said after stuttering in her thoughts.

She had not even thought out her own words previously, let alone readying herself for his response to her half intelligible claim as she turned to fully face him, noticing he was even closer to her.

"You have been, spoken or unspoken, duly noted of what I want from you, in all aspects. And in turn, I can agree to a form of commitment, if you oblige to being mine, in entirety."

He stopped in front of her, his large frame tightly hugged by his black shirt. She looked back down, to ignore the way it looked, to ignore it was her favorite shirt on him, thinking hard on his words. It was hard to concentrate though, with his large body so close to her, his metallic breathing in the wake of her thoughts…

Then she felt a controlling hand cup the nape of her neck, physically pulling her gaze to his as he silently commanded her attention. He could tell she was still fixated on the foolish worry of being nothing more than a child bearer, so he would set this notion straight.

His hand continued to firmly hold her head as she stared at his eyes, as he didn't allow for her gaze to wander. She felt at such his disposal in this stance, which prompted her to give him her undivided attention.

His eyes were completely animated as they sat over his stolid mask, "I will have you know, though, Amelia…if you were nothing more than a factory for breeding, you would not sleep in my bed, especially not next to me. I would not keep a close watch on you. I most certainly would not have aided you in the ways that I have, or escorted you to see your brother, or scolded him for trying to burden you with his own demons. I would not have given you time to consider this offer. It merely would have been made. And above all, you most certainly would not know me as a _man_," Bane said, his eyes hard on her, and yet lacking their usual chill as something else lived inside.

Amelia replayed each word in her head as he essentially admitted she really _was_ more than just a birth giver. She was getting lost in his dark eyes until he next spoke, his tone dropping as he furthered his point, "So worries of being nothing but a _'mate'_ is just a fear. I do not openly discuss what I feel, as my actions speak louder than my words. You need to learn to regard what I _do_ for you, versus waiting for sweet nothings to be whispered into your ear. Not that I would copiously deny them from you, but they are simply not of my nature to be arbitrarily given."

She just continued to stare at him, breathing intently in her silence. She couldn't tell if this was romantic or control. Or was it both? His charcoal eyes continued to penetrate through hers, seemingly deeper than normal.

Bane saw the confliction in her light gray eyes, the way they would loosen ever so gently, only to regain their determination. Although his determination would always conquest over others. He had over three decades of training in the most hostile environment. And he also felt his incentive to win was grander than hers. She merely struggled to submit to something that was not presented in the fashion she desired, whereas Bane, he _needed_ this. He needed _her_ to be the one to accomplish _this,_ for _him_.

"I understand your trepidation," he began, Amelia's attention training on him once more as the metallic words rang with little warning, "You will be supplied with one more month of preventatives, to allow this to sink into your mind. But that does not mean a month apart from me either. I will give you momentary time to yourself, but do not expect my mind to waver. And do not attempt to pull away from me in defiance when I return to you, as that will rile me more than I think you are ready for."

Bane was going to verbally offer this next month of birth control, but he wasn't going to give it to her. Her refusal in this would not last long. He would see to it that she gave in. But he wanted her to think that he was giving her some freedom. He would win this mental battle of chess between them.

Silence continued to sit between them, despite their avid minds. She felt something in her that felt rewarded at those words, hearing something similar to what she so often daydreamed about. Her gaze on him even began to soften as she continued her stare.

She was brought back to reality after getting lost in those charcoal eyes when his thumb slowly rubbed her cheek, in a move she hated to admit melted her a little, before dropping his hand. He allowed their visual connection to linger only a moment longer before turning, leaving her without another word as she watched that formidable being disappear from the room.

Bane would give her his absence, let her mind calm, have Amelia eat the decadent food made only for him. He would give her this sense of freedom. And he would come back when the time was right, and he would be gentler, be what he knew she wanted for a small moment. Because he wanted _this_.

Because as he had further mulled over the topic in his mind, he grew cemented to the concept that his own progeny, the next ruler to the League of Shadows, could be conceived here in Gotham – the very place the League of Shadows became infamous to the world.

He would have risen from the darkness of the bowels of the Earth, after enduring a reality worse than nightmares of the darkest kind, only to escape. To escape, so he could rebound the pain so unfairly delivered unto him. To seize the League of Shadows. And now, in his success with Gotham, he could continue this purge of the corrupt. He could pass this on for generations. Who better than Bane, the one man who understood despair better than any, to bring this new perspective to the world?

And he could conceive this momentous heir to this thrown in Gotham, provide his heir an origin that only lived in history books, allowing Bane a transcendent lineage. And it could be done with _her_.

This would _bond_ him to her.

* * *

**Guess what! Hopefully you haven't forgotten that another chapter awaits you my dearies ;) Go forth and read the next one! Hit the little next button and enjoy ;D Remember, THERE ARE TWO CHAPTERS HERE! :D**

**I am dying to see your amazing feedback :D**


	21. Chapter 20

**_ATTENTION - IMPORTANT – Please Read - You'll be very confused if you don't_**

* * *

**This is a TWO chapter post **

**(19 AND 20 – this is 20), as a thank you for the 150 reviews :) I don't want people seeing this and reading it and not realizing there was a chapter before this that they haven't read.  
**So you either got two update alerts, OR when you checked on the story, you are in the future and seeing things that you shouldn't be. And I am the future police, here to escort you where you need to go. So please turn around and go back to the present and read chapter 19

* * *

**SO TURN AROUND AND READ THE ONE BEFORE THIS.**

* * *

Again, this is a TWO chapter past, meaning there is one just before this one.**  
If the last thing that you read was Bane about to join Amelia in the shower,**** THEN GO BACK A CHAPTER**

And you'll want to…cause he joins her…in a shower…lol and some amazing dialogue happens between them ;D So go read!

* * *

Amelia stared blankly at the door.

The only sound in the room was Amelia's breathing, which began to calm as she was left in silence.

She finally parted her gaze from the door and looked around before sitting back on the couch. She absolutely hated to admit it now, but she already missed his presence. Even if that presence was trying to impregnate her.

She sighed hotly.

Surely this was the most confused she had ever been, in her entire life. More confused than arriving to her parent's home to see Bane, Barsad, and Zachary. Bane finally admitted, pretty clearly, that she was more than just his entertainment._ 'If you were nothing more than a factory for breeding, you would not sleep in my bed, especially not next to me...you would not even know me as a man.' _Those words meant a lot to her, and she stewed on them. She clung to them. She didn't want to leave all of this, not now, not after she finally had what she wanted. Although, it also sounded like he wouldn't let her go either.

'_And do not attempt to pull away from me in defiance, as that will rile me more than I think you are ready for._'

Those words hit her even harder, causing her to rub her face in hers hands. She sure did get what she wanted, and a whole lot more.

What was she supposed to do? Ride out the extra month of birth control and try to convince him otherwise? Although he seemed pretty confident in his own decision. But she couldn't just nod and agree. And in a small moment of sinful pride for grabbing his attention, she wondered what he meant when he said her pulling away would rile him. She wondered how angry he would be, what he would do to win her back. She began to sit in this fantasy, seeing Bane in such a light. Watching him grow angrier than ever if she refused him. Because the angrier he was, the more she meant to him…

But as much as she wanted to see that, she knew she couldn't aggravate him. That just wasn't her nature.

And she almost forgot, caught up in the other words - he admitted to committing himself to her if she could just give him this. That _really_ was something…

She looked down to her stomach.

She imagined it growing, a baby kicking her organs, stealing her energy and food, and then coming out to be hers, forever. And _Bane's_…

She looked back up with widened eyes when she pictures that. That helped put things into perspective. It almost seemed like it was too much. It seemed like such an order, not a nice conversation of deciding to have a baby.

_Deciding to have a baby_…

* * *

Amelia's sat around, deep in her thoughts for another hour before a knock came to her door. She went to answer it, expecting Barsad, or even Madu.

But it was Sammy.

"Oh, uh, hi Sammy," Amelia said with a forced smile, her mind still lingering heavily on Bane.

"What's up? I'm here to take you to dinner."

"Oh you are? Where'd Barsad go? Not that you're not cool, I just expected him," Amelia said with earnest eyes.

"Bane requested it. I also need to checkup some men over here that were injured in the siege."

Amelia's face expressed surprised interest as she nodded and shut the door. Sammy escorted her to the fiction section, which Amelia was beginning to realize the league utilized as a place for congregation as Amelia was led once more to her private corner.

Amelia and Sammy talked, mostly about Zachary. About how he was getting by, but was dealing with his own heavy issues. Although Sammy promised to see him at least once a day, every day. Then two league members with trays in their hands came and placed them on the table. Sammy's was the usual, lower grade meal that was dealt to all the members.

"My food is different," Amelia said, as it was far better than what Sammy had. It was a delicious looking grilled chicken breast, asparagus, and a baked potato with butter and salt on the side. It looked _incredibly_ decadent.

"Looks like you're getting Bane's chef cooking for you," Sammy began, but continued when Amelia confusingly looked at her, "Bane offered one of Gotham's top chefs a _lot_ of privileges if he cooked for Bane, with his rigid diet. Sometimes it's better to get people to do things voluntarily, versus not…lucky you, though. It looks delicious."

"You can share," Amelia said. It was the least she could do for watching over Zachary. Sammy chuckled.

"No, I don't need to share your food. It's just funny you got his chef cooking for you," Sammy said as she ate her food.

Amelia half smiled at the food before her. Until she realized it was probably to rouse her into giving in to him. It was to display that he was willing to share what was his.

"Why don't you look happy? You get grilled chicken, asparagus, and a baked potato," Sammy reiterated as she drank her water.

"Oh, it's nothing. I probably am not even allowed to talk about it," she said as she began to cut the chicken up. It was of course tender, and moist. Practically perfect.

"No, actually, I think you can," Sammy said as she went serious, her light eyes gaining the mercenary edge Amelia first saw in them, "Bane said you wouldn't be yourself. I took that, and the fact that he wanted me to take you on this dinner date, as a sign he didn't mind if we talked."

Amelia looked at the darker mercenary, how she was just like Zachary in terms of demeanor and humor, and how serious Sammy's face could become when necessary. It was rather impressive.

"Alright fine. I am only telling you because I literally feel like I just dreamt it all up. I have to share with someone. But you can't tell anyone. Well, you probably guessed that," Amelia said in a quieted voice.

"It's fine, I am good with secrets. Doctor patient confidentiality," Sammy said, her eyes half smiling, but the seriousness in her face told Amelia she wouldn't leak a word.

"Alright…well…" Amelia began, surprised, for a moment, that she almost didn't want to say. She didn't want to share what felt so classified to only her and Bane, as if they were a real item. But she came back to Earth when she remembered the abnormal nature of the scenario as her voice dropped significantly, "He wants me to get off birth control…how do I even read that? Like seriously. I am completely thrown for a loop here."

"OH. _Oh_…Are you serious?" Sammy said, her eyes first going wide before they regained her discipline.

"Quite."

"Alright…well…" She said, staring to her food as she gave this a genuine thought. This was Zachary's sister, Julie's almost sister-in-law. They'd want Sammy to give Amelia the best advice she had, "Did he say why?"

"He said something about he wants an heir, and he thinks I am his best option to supply him one."

"Oh. Well, that actually makes sense now…that's actually kind of interesting…us league members often discuss where this league would go in terms of power…I didn't know Bane was already planning…" Sammy said, her eyes sharp with intellect until she eventually returned them to Amelia, "Do you want me to be honest with you?"

"Yeah I'd like that," Amelia said anxiously.

"Get off the pill. Do what he says."

Amelia sighed, slumping into her seat and as she took an aggressive bite of her food.

"Yeah but you're a league member. Of course you'd say that," Amelia said, not expecting _that_ honesty. She tried not to enjoy her dinner…even though it was really good.

"No, this isn't Bane's Samiah that's talking, Millie. This is me, the honest me, giving you _my_ opinion. I don't even have to think hard about this one. You've got a lot to lose if you refuse this, and a lot to gain if you give in," Sammy said, joining in as she ate.

"Like what?" Amelia asked. She was half interested, and also half defeated.

"If you seriously refuse, and pull back from him, Millie, he isn't going to like that. To be blunt, it'd piss him off, until you just give back in eventually, but by then you'd be awkward and angry with each other. Bane's got stamina, physically and mentally. He'll outlast you. Always. He outlasts everyone. And if he wants you to be his baby's mother…seriously, he's not going to make that decision without heavy thought. He's not going to let you walk away."

"Alright, so I give in, then what?" she asked mockingly, not to Sammy, but to whatever little fairy god mother that was doing a terrible job at looking over her.

"My guess is you're thinking in terms of western lifestyle with this. From what I've seen, Bane's done his own kind things for you. Things he doesn't dish out to others. They might not be what's in the movies, but don't expect those romantic gestures either. You need to leave that mindset. He's not going to take you out to a five star restaurant, then take you to get some ice cream, then send you cute little text messages until one of you falls asleep…so uh, I guess what I am trying to say is…just forgive his proposing of birthing him an heir in whatever way he asked, as I can imagine it being with little grace…And what you _gain_ by this...well you gain protection, and status. And if that's not your thing, then think of it this way – Bane is going light on Zach because of you. Giving in just cements that even further."

Amelia stared with heavy eyes at her food as she ate it, considering every word, "What do you mean?"

"If you and Zach weren't related, and if another male member talked to you like how he did, as Zach filled me in, and then put their hands on you – although we both know Zach would never hurt you – that member would either be severely beaten or dead. And I am not exaggerating. We all learned to respect Talia because one time a big wig member, who worked for Ra's, and before Bane obtained his status, pulled a sexual move on Talia. Pretty hardcore too, to the point it was more like an assault. He got rough with her when Talia refused him. He even backed her into a corner, trying to take what he wanted. He must have forgotten who she was, because Talia can fight, and she got out of his grip after seriously injuring him, but she also got a nasty cut that required ten stitches. The guy, needless to say, was immediately removed from the league, and not because of ex-communication. Bane killed him on the spot. So, back to you - the fact that the boss only put a little pressure on Zach's wound to scold him…I'd say Zach has an immediate safe pass just by association with you. And so do your parents. I'd say go for it. If you get pregnant, there are no guarantees anyway it's going to happen this month, you'll receive the best prenatal care, your baby will be pampered like a prince or princess, Bane tends to Talia, and even _you_, like a doting sentinel, so I'd say your child would actually have a decent upbringing, and you'd get immunity from the league."

Amelia continued her deadpan stare at her food as she quietly mumbled, "Immunity from the league?"

"This world can crumble in seconds, if enough pressure is applied on its weakest point. The League of Shadows is that pressure, and we have found the weakest point. You'll enjoy that immunity in the future, I can guarantee it...and look, Millie, you got _something_ for Bane. It's not a secret, and Zach vents about it all the time. I mean seriously, woman, you got everything to gain here. You like the man, so it's not like this is _that_ extreme of a request. You get his power, you get his protection, you get his care, your family will be taken care of, and your child will be raised better than most. Fighting this will just make this worse. If not for anyone, do it for Zach. He's going to be pissed to no end if you get pregnant, but I dunno, when he gets over it, it might be good. He could help you raise the baby. It might bring him back to reality. He's too dedicated to the league to leave, which means if you just run off then I fear Zach will just get darker. And if you stay, then just enjoy the ride, and don't fight the current," Sammy said with finality.

They sat in silence as they finished their meals, Amelia's mind ruminating heavily on her words.

"I feel like I am letting down something in myself if I do though," Amelia finally admitted.

"Would you do all of this with Bane, in a different place, different time, different scenario? If it all went how you imagine it in your head?" Sammy asked.

"I don't know…it could happen," Amelia admitted.

"Then what makes this different?"

"I feel like it's too fast. Too much."

"Julie and Zach moved even faster. Those two saw each other, and then it was all done and over with. They couldn't do much the first six months because of a mission Zach was on…but when he got back, they were pregnant almost instantly."

"I wish I could have met her…" Amelia said, her mind going instantly to what Zach and Julie were like.

"She was good for Zach…but don't get me off topic here," Sammy said like a boss giving out and order. Amelia smirked as she remember Sammy probably had a small group that answer to her.

"You seem to care a lot about this," Amelia said as she looked to Sammy.

"Because, aside from me wanting the league to continue, Bane needing someone to take his reigns like how Talia was supposed to with Ra's, and you honestly being a rather fascinating option for being Bane's woman, that I actually support…Aside from _all_ of _that_, if Bane gets short with you because you won't give in to him, you'll end up suffering and becoming depressed, and then _Zach_ will be upset and even _more_ depressed, and then it will just be a big mess that I will somehow have to mend."

"Alright, so say I do this. Say if I just give in and become the mother of the next League of Shadows ruler…how am I not just selling out? I don't just want all the extra added bonuses of Bane. If I am having a kid with the man, I am with that _man_, not his power. _Maybe_ I'd be more complacent if he was…more…_romantic,_ or something. I don't know, even saying that sounds stupid…he's clearly not like that…I just don't want to be one of those women that sort of are off in the distance, raising her kid while the father, the _ruler_, is off doing ruler things."

"I honestly can't help you with understanding Bane as a potential father…but again, you can't expect him to be how many cultures expect men to be. But for a good reason, obviously. I mean, he didn't grow up watching Disney movies. He grew up watching people getting murdered, raped, tortured, what have you. The fact that he has a decent bone in his body is something in itself - and you're forgetting that you get quite the exposure to such a side in him. You can't overlook that."

Amelia took in a long, deep breath. Talking to Sammy helped. It wasn't what Amelia _wanted_ to hear, but what she _needed_ to hear. Amelia stared at her empty plate, for however long, Amelia wasn't sure, until Sammy's voice came back to her.

"Oh, and Bane told me he is staying away for the night. Apparently he has to deal with something that requires his presence. I think he's staking something out. It's some high profile stuff that he doesn't inform me about."

"What?" Amelia asked as she looked to Sammy, "So…where am_ I_ staying?"

"In his room of course. It's safer in there. No one's going to go prodding around in Bane's room."

Amelia lightly sighed as she looked back to her empty plate.

It was only a few hours ago she was imagining herself in that pretty blue dress...and now she was _here._ Doing whatever the Hell she was doing...

* * *

Amelia went to bed early that night.

Although she didn't sleep until much later. The bed felt empty. It felt too silent.

She groaned aloud in frustration, turning her head into the pillow beneath her. She hated it, but she missed something that she didn't want to admit. And not only that, but the one thing, that surprised her the most, was she didn't just miss him…she missed the way his metallic breathing lulled her to sleep. She hated that he needed the mask, but it had grown on her, with the way it sounded so ominous and yet meditative in the silence...

She wondered where he was, what he was doing, if he was thinking about her. If he was planning for this heir he so desperately wanted. She wondered what _she_ was doing, still thinking about him. Still thinking about the man that wanted to knock her up.

She realized in her thinking that this was not a foreign concept, at all, for a man like Bane. Bane having a child meant more than just being a father. It meant he could cement his lineage, he could truly reign with an heir. And Amelia, technically, had a lot to gain by giving in. It was like history, where lineages were combined to promote peace and prosperity between families.

And here she was combining the House of Reed with the House of Bane.

She giggled at that thought.

At imagining this in medieval times. She imagined herself in a light blue princess dress, Zachary in a knight's outfit. And Bane…he would wear a knight's armor, but stained black, and ride a black horse larger than the rest. His mask even more befitting. And she imagined him riding in with the League trailing close behind, a dark storm in their wake as he threatened destruction. Talia would be riding high above on a demented dragon and sneering like a witch…and Bane would single Amelia out in his takeover of her magnificent city…he would offer her bearings of kindness and his own dark romance…he would leave her family alone if she just did what he wanted…and he wanted her, of all people, to bear him a child that could provide safety for her city and her family in their uniting birth…

She fell asleep in her outlandish thinking, the thoughts transforming into an even more outlandish dream.

But when she awoke, she remembered her goofy analogy, and realized – if she and Bane committed on this level, she could really influence him like she had began to imagine. She could even get so far under his skin that she could demand Gotham be left alone, that he leave and give the people a chance at normal life again.

She could influence him like how so many great women in history influenced their ruler's.

She readied herself for the day, seeing the small birth control pack that spurred all of this. She had taken one yesterday, and wondered if there was even a point to take any more. She decided to take some later, as it almost seemed pointless now anyway.

Because if she became the mother of his baby, she could help save the lives of many Gothamites by influencing him.

She suddenly felt like she had power in all of this.

* * *

Lonely.

And bored.

Very lonely and very bored.

Bane hadn't returned the first night, as expected…but he also didn't return that second night. She had spent, literally an _entire day,_ all alone. In his bedroom. And it was growing too quiet in this bedroom. Reading can only last for so long before your eyes hurt...

And dare she say it…but she missed Bane. She actually missed him. She missed his voice, his touch, even talking to him. She even missed the way his presence inspired fear...it was just _Bane._

And she had a feeling he did this on purpose. Because it was going on 48 hours since she last saw him. And she was actually considering filing a complaint to Sammy, asking to send a message through the grapevine that Amelia wanted him to return.

In her lonely day before this, she had accepted the solitude. It allowed her to think further. But her complacent attitude with the lonely room disappeared once a knock had come to the door later that night. And it had been Barsad, checking up on her. Saying he was reporting in to Bane after this, and Barsad even offered a cup of gourmet hot chocolate the chef made, and offered to make a fire. She was thoroughly surprised. And of course...Barsad had told her Bane suggested it all.

And she hated to admit that the hot chocolate was the best thing she ever had as she sipped it next to the fireplace, probably exactly how Bane wanted her to do it…

And here she was, almost two days without him. It was going on dinner time when she had finally taken to naps as a form of passing the time after putting all her clothes away. It also didn't help that the clothes he had picked out for her were all amazing. And seemed expensive, as if he thought her worthy of it.

She had fallen asleep for another nap, only to wake when a knock came to the door. She stretched, yawned, and patted her face awake as she went to open it. It was Sammy, once again.

"What's up girlie?" Sammy asked.

"Bored. And lonely. Are you taking me to dinner?" she asked with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"You look excited. And yeah I am, c'mon."

They went and ate like they had in the previous two days. They talked a lot about Zachary, about what he was like when he first joined. About how he was still doing. They even talked about Sammy, and how she had obtained some of the most intense medical training she could have been supplied. Sammy had been orphaned early on, and Ra's Al Ghul took her in when another member found Sammy, and Ra's had trained her medically when she displayed an aptitude for healing wounded animals. They also luckily skimmed over the topic of birth control, to alleviate Amelia the discomfort of it. But it didn't get better after they finished their meals - to which Amelia of course feasted on something that was clearly made by a five star chef.

"Oh, and…Bane is going to be in the room when you get in there," Sammy said after finishing her meal. Bane didn't want Amelia to know, but Sammy felt she had to help her in _some_ way.

"What? He is?" Amelia asked with urgency.

"Yeah, just thought I'd give you a heads up. So you can be ready for it. You want some time to think this over?"

"Yeah, please…"

Amelia concentrated hard while Sammy went through some paperwork in a manila envelope, medically related no doubt.

Amelia felt her heart race at realizing she was to see him again. And it was getting dark outside. It made her nervous, as most couples bedded each other before actually going to bed...would he expect the same once she returned?

But before any of that happened, Amelia wanted to have one more talk with Bane. Because sure, this was nice. Being doted on, protected, lusted after so passionately by Bane, who she felt secure in admitting that she was completely attracted to. To the point she saw him as the peak of masculinity. In a way, this was all a reverie.

But she honestly could care less.

None of this was worth it unless the man behind it all was a man worthy of such devotion, of such commitment. She was not one to partner with someone solely based on material gain. She wanted the _person_ behind the materials.

She was, essentially, stuck in a divide of how she was to respond to him. He had warned her not to pull away. He had warned her it would rile him in ways she wasn't ready for. Which meant, upon her return, he would no doubt expect her to give in to him. Was she to do just that though? In her two days of thinking, she had fully accepted that this entire scenario was different. _All_ of this was truly unique in its own right. Amelia was not partnered with some cute from work. She was the romantic interest of a ruler to a powerful organization. Which meant there really was no precedence here. Except for in history.

Rulers in history paved their own paths, some even loving their concubines that bore their children. Bearing children, for a long time, was just another form of uniting two worlds. Like she had foolishly dreamt of the other night.

But that was the past though, not this present. Amelia liked to study these things from afar, not create new pages in history books by being the concubine of the dictator taking over Gotham…

But the way he spoke to her earlier, it sounded like she was more than a concubine.

She _better_ be, or she'd walk out that front door. She might not get far, but she had to try. If she was going to do _all_ of this, then she had to get _something_ in return. She had to be cared about, she had to mean something significant to him. He told her, in his own words earlier, that she did. But she wanted to feel it. She wanted grand access to the man underneath, not just his filtered outer shell. He was to be hers, if she was to truly be his.

Mostly because Sammy's words had sunk in. Amelia understood that this was her best option to keep Zachary and her parents alive. Amelia knew Bane was cruel, but not an idiot. He wouldn't kill or maim her family members if she became his through blood. Amelia couldn't protect Zachary physically. That much was clear when Bane threatened her brother, as what was she to do? Hit Bane? Keep annoying Bane to the point where both siblings were deep in trouble? If she wanted Zachary protected, it had to be by other means. She had to gain an edge on Bane that was more emotional, more political. Sammy truly was right – to protect her family, bonding with Bane, even to the point of child rearing, was her best option. And possibly her only.

In the end, it was her family that gave her the valor to confront him now. That gave her the folly to even consider this.

But, Amelia knew, beyond a shadow of doubt, that she a_bsolutely_ refused to bring a child into this world to have them only be subjected to perfect ideals. To be raised solely as an heir. That was unacceptable. She wanted Bane to at _least_ be a participatory parent.

_Parent_…she still couldn't believe she was considering this. But perhaps she wouldn't have to, if he failed this question. Amelia couldn't commit, on any level of this, if he didn't plan to at least be _something_ to this unborn child, other than a commander. If she were to have a child, it would receive love that it couldn't even handle. And it wasn't going to just come from her or Zachary. It took two to make a little one.

Sammy laid her papers down in the manila envelope.

"Alright…I'm going to take you back now. I've got patients I need to tend to…plus it's getting late," Sammy said as Amelia nodded.

Amelia was nervous. She hadn't seen Bane in 48 hours, which backed with their last conversation, felt like an entire week had gone by. No doubt the discussion of birth control would arise. Amelia stirred in the sugar for her tea that she had requested before their leave, as drinking something warm was a homey habit. Once received, she rose to follow Sammy down the hallway, the light steam from Amelia's mug rippling through the air as it hit Amelia's body.

"Good luck," Sammy quietly said when they reached the door.

Amelia just nodded nervously, but Sammy knew that was enough. Sammy couldn't imagine being on this level with Bane. It was already enough to work as his top medic, let alone be inside his personal, private world.

Amelia stared at the door as she thickly swallowed before opening it.

* * *

Dark.

The room was dark.

And Bane was the first thing she noticed when she opened the door. It was hard not to. He was sitting in the chair, next to the now lit fireplace, facing the doorway with the fire light as the only source of illumination.

He had on his militia gear, save for his vest as his black shirt was the only thing covering his torso she had grown to admire, and she felt an annoying twinge of emotion that made her realize she missed him. She actually missed him.

_No_, she had to sever those thoughts now.

And it didn't help that he had his mask off, his hand resting on his chin, the fire light so damn dramatic as he sat so stoically, so silent, so dark, illuminated solely by that golden glow. And she so desperately wanted her camera. This could generate a picture that would be famed for centuries.

His face remained directed to the fireplace, but his eyes did a languid blink to her as they were the only sign to acknowledge her arrival.

When Amelia shut the door, his face turned to her.

"How have you fared, in my absence?" Bane asked, quite curious how his extended absence would influence their conversation. Wondering if it had spurred a longing to see him once more.

He had, admittedly, thought about her quite often, missing the softer presence of Amelia. And he was dissatisfied when he realized their conversation would first entail this uncomfortable demeanor of hers upon his return. So he would engage in it, but he would make sure it ended with a resurgence of her hidden pining for him that he knew she harbored.

"Fine…lonely. And bored," she said honestly as she nervously made to sit on the couch, Bane's eyes never leaving her as he examined her body thoroughly.

"You have reverted back to your nervous bearing as well," he commented, his tone unreadable as she was unsure if he was irritated or just commenting. Amelia looked to him to see his face was indifferent once more, his eyes pulling back into himself so she couldn't understand them. So she would speak honestly.

Which was hard. Because even knowing that she slept next to him couldn't calm her nerves as she watched this man sit so silently in this dark room, the fire gently touching his face with its light as she imagined herself being the Pit, sitting near a fire, receiving a death glare from Bane as she was sure many had. His current stare wasn't close to that, but it was still dark, and it reminded her who she was speaking to.

"I just…well, obviously there is something we need to discuss here," she said. She had _never_ had a talk like this with _anyone._ Now she had to do it with someone like _Bane_. In a dark room, lit only, of course, by a fire.

"Then begin," Bane said, his eyes locking onto her as she shifted in her seat.

She braved herself, a silent moment lingering in the air as she didn't know how else to say this.

"Well…I guess the most prevalent topic on my mind, is…I, um…I want to know what your plan was…as a…you know…as a father, before I say anything else on the matter," she said with a furrowed brow, feeling completely otherworldly about discussing this as she just stared at her tea after sipping it once more.

"My plans…" Bane said with narrowed eyes. He had not expected her to come bearing such questions already. This woman really continued to intrigue him…she could have been catty in their reunion, and instead she was only concerned about her future child and what kind of parenting it would receive…how very much like her.

"Yes…you know," she began, finding her sense of normalcy once more when the importance of the topic came back to her, "like do you just want something you can order around, or…are there any emotions involved? I mean, with me as well. Is this just a physical thing?"

Bane's hand fell that was on his face, leaning on the arm of the chair as his full attention was given to her.

"It is more than just physical, Amelia. It continues to be so each day. You must understand my mentality comes from where I survived all my life. And you are quite aware of what that entails, although I doubt any story I utter will ever do justice to what that subterranean existence truly does to the mind…" he said with personal vexation, only to clear his mind as he continued.

"…and as a father…given the circumstance, you have a right to know…I have estranged feelings concerning my own, and this influences my future actions as such," Bane said, his eyes blackening, his facial muscles expressing hidden disdain as his voice grew richer. As it grew darker.

"What do you mean?" she asked as her eyes locked to his through the dark. He had never spoken of his parents before. She almost thought for the longest time he had no idea about them.

Bane's eye lids lowered in irritation, his expression growing colder as the darkness around him seemed to grow blacker, "I was born in prison, not by mistake. I was born there, solely, for the sins of my _own_ father. He failed to surrender himself for his crimes, and he fled. And in his place, he offered me. And the Pit accepted."

His expression remained completely calloused before altering it upon seeing her eyes widen as they looked back to her mug. Bane recognized her sympathy, and saw it as a sign to continue luring her back into him as he knew this was her weakness. It's what made her see him as a man.

It's what would give her back to him in all ways he needed as he continued, "So while I am unsure in my capabilities as such, I am confident I would never turn on my own child, nor would I half attempt my duties. I cared for Talia, and despite who she is now, I tended to her every need, sacrificed more than ever necessary for her happiness and survival. Her own darkness is a result of her own poisoned mind, which I still continue to seek liberation for. Ultimately, to answer your question, I refuse to repeat what has been so carelessly done to me."

Amelia stared back at him, not realizing she was still holding her breath until she released it, looking back to her cup of tea. That was….deeper, than she expected. And honestly, it was a damn good response for a man like him. He wasn't supposed to have a response that actually made sense, that actually made him seem like he wouldn't fail in all of this.

She had almost forgotten all about his business with Talia, in Amelia's own vexation with the woman. Bane gave Talia more than some fathers _ever_ gave their own children…

_What had been so carelessly done to me…_

She trusted those words. She didn't know why, but she did. Its tone was pure, the look in his eyes only delivering the added truth. He would not harm a child, especially not neglect one if it were his. He catered to Talia like his own, which was a sure sign he'd at least be _decent_ if one truly, were, his…

_No_.

She was ridiculous. She couldn't be talked into something like this so easily. What was she doing?

But she had to…Zachary needed her to. It could bring her and her brother closer. It could free him from Bane's, essentially, shit list. It could also make Zachary happy to see a niece or nephew, to be a part of their life. Zachary was forever going to be in this league, and apparently Amelia was to, so at least she could have an attempt at a family…she could _attempt_ to enjoy this life that she was bound to. She could grow closer to Bane, try to influence him. Try to bring him away from Gotham. She could try to calm the beast inside that hated this world. She could not only save her brother, but save others that needed it as well…

Even then, she _still_ felt a reluctance to give in.

"Why are you still plagued?" Bane asked, interrupting her mind.

"Because…I don't know…" she began, scrounging the bottom of her soul for the right answer until it dawned on her, "I just don't feel like it's my choice."

She looked up to him with finality in her eyes, feeling she finally understood herself. Those words were so simple, so easy. And yet they were what she had been searching for this entire time. She stood and placed the cup of tea on the fire mantle, not interested in it any more as she gazed at the flames that reminded her so much of home. She felt arguments brewing in her mind, about how this was a joint decision, not an auction from medieval Europe. Sure his league may be old fashioned, but the beauty of the 21st century was the female body had _some_ say in decisions like these.

"That is because you misunderstand," Bane said with his own finality, halting her thoughts.

"…how?" she asked with a furrowed brow, looking to him as she backed away from the fire as it made her legs burn with her heated fabric. How could she misunderstand? Bane wanted her body for an heir, he wanted to cement his lineage, and he wanted her to be complacent with it.

"You were obliged to participate in this league, with no other purpose_, _but to monitor the Gazette for me and act as an informant. That was all you ever had to do, Amelia."

Bane rose from the chair, his intelligent eyes refusing to release her as his face remained stolid. His torso blended in to the blackness of the room as he advanced onto her. She lightly leaned her back on the bookshelf as he was doing more than advancing, he was almost cornering her into the wall of books.

Amelia had her eyes glued to him as she wanted him to keep talking. To further explain, as what he was about to say seemed important. Because the look in his eye told her he was checkmating her. She even physically felt it as he raised a hand to place it on the bookshelf, locking her in to the deadpan man before her.

Then he leaned his face in when his body was only mere inches from her, and she allowed it, wanting to know where he was going with this as his breath hovered over her lips, his eyes animated like how they would darkly shine over his mask as his face joined in with his dark energy, "That was all you ever had to do, Amelia…until you submitted to me the desires in you, as I then grew enlightened on the premise that you offered me so much more."

He pulled away, but his body grew closer, rubbing against her in a primal display of dominance, his eyes humming darkly with power as a hand trailed her body in a way that ignited gooseflesh to her. He then lightly cupped her neck in his hand. He slowly moved around her, hand in place, as he placed another hand on her shoulder, speaking animatedly next to her while the hand on her neck pulled her head back into him, tilting her head up as he spoke so close against her skin that his lips grazed every inch of her neck as he spoke, fully encasing her in him in a fluid, unavoidable move.

"You misunderstand, because you are bound to me, based on a series of your _own_ choices, that you claim you do not have, when in fact you did, and _do_…I understood your lingering eyes, when you thought I was blind to them. You never pulled away from my touch, even when your mind begged for release. Your fear of me fled when chased by your curiosity. Your curiosity was then nourished, only to feel further hunger for the man beneath this mask. You belong to me, my sweet Amelia. Not just because I deem it so, but because your heart craves it. Your heart craves _me_. Even_ I_ understand this. And the only thing separating you from me, is you are fearful of this craving, when you shouldn't be…you should not be afraid to be mine, because you already are, _very much so."_

His lips stopped at her ear, gently breathing in her hair that he had grown attached to as she stared ahead, unblinking.

She just felt like he just pulled a very strong, and delicate psychological move on her. He was right…she was drawn to him like a bug to a lantern. She just couldn't stay away. _That was all you ever had to do_…that made so much sense, when she didn't want for it to. She never had to look at him like he was carved out of marble, she never had to give him sympathetic eyes, she never had to find a curious hunger in who he was, she never had to let him wander carelessly in her mind, she never had to enjoy his touch…

And yet she did. She did it all. And it was _all_ of her own free will…all Bane did was recognize it in her and feed off of it. He controlled his own actions, and Amelia controlled hers. But he pointed out something she hadn't considered, as it seemed too simple – _her heart merely craved him_. That was it.

She craved him, and she was afraid of it.

Him claiming her now seemed less like a possessive entitlement, and more like an astute observation. Then he spoke again, his rich, free voice permeating her mind after fracturing its walls so severely.

"I have had long enough to decide on who you are to me, and I will not change my mind – you are to remain by my side. You belong to me, Amelia. Accept what is truth. What I ask from you is something I not only desire, but I need, and I do not want to prolong it any further than necessary. You will not be forgotten when an heir is provided, but integrated into their life, completely, as you should be. I require what you offer, and yet I refuse it from any other. That alone should sooth your fears of what this truly means," Bane said, his grip on her shoulder clasping tighter as the grip on her neck released, only to slide down her body, groping her breast as she gasped, but his hand continued to trail, stopping on her hip.

Bane knew this was meant to be, he was meant to find her, meant to enjoy her, and she was meant to be the one to further his lineage while remaining by his side. Conceiving his heir, in Gotham, while he ruled it, was too good to pass. It was _destiny_.

Amelia's mind hazed completely as she began to look around, to consider the possibilities here.

Then she felt his lips brush her neck in a claiming kiss as she lightly gasped. _Oh_ she missed that...but she wanted to pull away, to fight this. She couldn't surrender to him…even though something small, something completely forbidden in her wanted to…she couldn't deny she loved this side of him, and she hated it at the same time as her body tensed in a way that was all but subtle as she displayed her inner confliction.

"Stop your belligerence, Amelia…it is what you want. It is what _I_ want. I warned you not to defy me…I do not want to battle you on this subject," Bane said into her skin as his grip tightened. He did not care for, at all, this defiance in her. It would, as he warned her, rile him deeply. He simply would not tolerate it.

He gently turned her to face him, her mind still buzzing with refusal that she felt she had to deliver. But then his lips claimed hers, and she let out a deep breath. His hands trailed her body, flushing her against him.

Perhaps she could do this, just for a minute.

In her plight for refusal, she forgot how much she enjoyed this. How much she enjoyed _him_. She gently kissed back, to which he returned with a deeper push of his lips, electrifying her body like an EMT striving to bring a heart back to life.

He growled into the kiss when she began to kiss him back, and she felt her mind give in further. She _really_ liked his growls…

Her hand gently raised, lying on itself on his chest, prompting him to swipe his tongue on her lip, entering only seconds later as he more than approved her lying her hand on him. He was growing insatiable, having been deprived of his female for two days. He wanted her again. And this time it would mean even more. It would _all_ mean more.

Amelia let out another deep breath, feeling a heat rekindle her cooled insides.

His kissing left her lips, trailing once more to her neck as she let out an involuntary whimper, holding her breath to refrain from it. But it was enough to tell Bane that he was winning, and he pushed even harder on her lower back and growled once more into her skin as he kissed with more passion.

Screw it. She wanted this man.

Her body relaxed its tension as she couldn't help it. She enjoyed Bane…she wanted him. She wanted to just have him take her right here. And then just lie with him. She absolutely loved his totally fearsome, foreboding demeanor, thriving in how it never seemed to come her way. _Thriving_ that she was allowed to see a different side of him than the rest of the world. That she was allowed to lie with something so powerful, so domineering, so _striking_.

There was just something about him that made her mind desperately cling to him.

She felt his hand slide from her hip, up her waist underneath her shirt, moving to her back. She moaned when he sucked at her neck, and he groaned deeply into her skin. He pulled away, but his hand remained underneath her shirt, grasping the cloth in an attempt to remove it.

And she obliged.

He fiercely rumbled with approval when she removed it for him, even sliding out of her bra as his eyes stared intensely at her. He felt even _more_ possessive of this body, if it was even possible.

Then he came back to her, kissing hungrily at her collarbone as his virile, rough hand groped her exposed breast, moving his mouth up to her ear in a hungry lick, commanding so possessively, and so deeply, "Yes, darling..._my Amelia_…just be _mine…"_

He kissed her cheek as she whimpered before his lips fiercely reclaimed hers, their tongues immediately greeting each other as Amelia ran her hands over his torso, dropping them to the bottom of his shirt as she tugged at it.

Bane removed it with absolute pride and conquest. He was pleased, more than he ever imagined, at her giving herself to him. He wanted her like this, always. Always _his_. Always ready to please him. Always sympathetic for him, always caring. And in turn he would please her, provide her with whatever she needed.

They returned to their kissing, their hands adventurous and roaming wherever they pleased as they began to breathe heavier, their groins begging to be united. They had never kissed so passionately before, with so much desire for one another.

And in their heat, their clothes had vanished, an impressive, hard erection carelessly pressing against Amelia. Bane grabbed her and hoisted her around him like he had in the shower. Except he didn't enter her this time. Instead, in a move only a man with the build like Bane could achieve, he lowered them down to the ground in amazing control.

He was going to take her in front of the fire place. Because he needed her now. He also had a conviction to stay true to, a final display, to demonstrate how much she _was_ his.

She moaned deeply when he came to her, kissing so deeply and quickly on her neck, moving down her collarbone to her breast as he explored it further with his aggressive tongue, her center wetting as this was almost too much. Then he came back to her lips, kissing her so passionately that she felt her heart flutter in more than just lust. There was something else making it beat this way…

She moaned with more passion into the kiss, needing him in more ways than she previously had. Especially in the way his hands trailed her, feeling so right on her body, her ears only hearing music when he groaned into her lips. He too was only fueled further with her desirous attention.

He was so fueled with his own emotions that he was cemented on his next act. He did not want to further debate her belonging to him…so he would do this. He would show her she was to never question her devotion to him, because her devotion, was now, unequivocally, his. How could it not be? He had told her to refrain from her pills, and here she was, lying naked on the floor with him, _underneath_ him, ready for him to take her.

Amelia's mind trained once more to his actions when his commanding hands grasped her legs with his usual dominance as he leaned up. He let go of one of them, reaching over to his pants that lied on the floor next to them, and reached into his pocket.

He pulled out her birth control from that he swiped earlier, as he didn't even want her to finish this pack. _That…that sneaky-ass man_…_he took my birth control_…

And then, in a silent, yet powerful move, he lowered his arm in a way that suggested he was going to toss it. And sure enough, toss it he did. But not carelessly into the room.

He tossed it right into the fire, his face turned to the flames as he watched the pack begin to melt.

And then he returned his darkened eyes back to her before moving his head slowly in her direction. No hint of amusement, no hint of play. No hint of anything but pure power.

This was an act he would not apologize for. No matter if she begged for it. He would not even let her get as far as demanding an apology.

Amelia knew she should have been angry. She should have said that was dramatic and unnecessary. But she didn't. _Dammit_. She _liked_ him doing it. With the way his eyes came back to her, almost darkened as if telling her this was exactly how this was supposed to be. As if telling her she was to follow his will, one way or another…

She just couldn't help it, but she enjoyed him taking control like this. Because she knew he wasn't going to toss her aside, or destroy her family. Or toss _her_ into the flames. She didn't mind being his if he, in turn, was hers. She also felt something so arousing to the way he was so large, and muscular, and just _threatening_ that made her give in. Because she liked being the woman to a man like Bane.

_She liked being the woman to a man like Bane..._He was so domineering that his dominating actions only made him all the more attractive. Because they were just so true to his nature.

He leaned back down after situating himself so all he had to do thrust his hips forward to allow him entry. And then he kissed her.

And it was different.

It was slower, it was softer…_deeper_. It was _impassioned_.

She moaned so deeply, so longingly into the kiss. He grasped her hip with one hand while another snaked in under her head, encompassing her in him. He then rocked his hips forward, entering her with pride as this woman beneath him was more than his now. She would, soon enough, be bound to him through eternity by mixing of their blood to create another. And he would enjoy every second, as her velvet walls encased him too perfectly to ever let it go.

She would stand by his side as he reigned over Gotham, over whatever city came after this. And she would remain there, _always_ by his side. She would never waver in her place.

Because he just tossed her pregnancy prevention into the fire, and she just watched, and _accepted it_. But of course she did…_because Amelia Reed was his_.

Bane growled into the kiss as his hips undulated further, faster, filling her deeper with him.

She moaned once more as her arms were unrestrained, moving where they pleased. They kissed deeply, their tongues fearless as his hips found a forceful rocking that only filled her with pleasure. Amelia began to grow stronger in her sounds, feeling her pleasure rising in her as he continued to stretch her in the most pleasurable ways.

Bane felt her body begin to tremble, begin to tense as he knew she was close. So he quickened his speed, wanting pleasure to erupt in her body before he seized his own. Amelia finally felt that feeling of no return as she cried out his name in a breathless moan, Bane groaning deeply above her as he watched with intensity.

He continued his thrusting when she relaxed under him, panting into her skin as she whimpered for him to join her. It was easy to reach his own climax, aroused by her in more ways than one. In more than just this physical relation, and it made it all the more pleasurable...his overbearing body tensed over her when he felt his pleasure overcome him, reminding her once more just how powerful this body was as it could crush her in seconds if he lost control.

Although he would never crush her. He would never let harm come to her. Not to the woman that offered him so much. The woman that captivated him further with each and every day. The woman that made him consider things he had never considered before. Things he had only ever read in stories, so long ago, in the dank cell he used to call home…

They lied in silence, breathing heavily as the fire kept them warm. She looked to the birth control that began to crumple into a pathetic form, only to take her eyes off of it when Bane kissed deeply into her neck. She faintly smiled as he continued to kiss her further, trailing to her lips as they lazily kissed before he pulled her in his arms, even carrying her to the bed in a move that she had to admit made her smile even larger.

Especially when he just tossed her on the bed, doing little to be romantic for her. Although she began to feel okay with this.

Because when she lied in his arms after joining her, it was the way he kissed the back of her head that seemed like that small action was enough.

* * *

Talia awoke with a startle.

She lowered her eyelids to regain her calm. Here, among these men, she was a woman of money and prosperity, not of the League or the Pit.

She stood from the cot she slept on. It was still dark outside, but she didn't need the light as she moved away to linger in her thoughts.

"You alright?" Blake mumbled from his sleep as he worried that Miranda heard something.

"I am find, please, go back to bed. I don't want to wake you. I just am having a sleepless night," Talia responded with a smile to the handsome police officer, her guise unbroken.

Blake nodded and breathed deeply as he returned to sleep. Talia moved to the windowed wall of the building that they were bunkered in to watch the sleeping city. She needed the reprieve as she had been haunted once more of one of her worst memories - she had dreamt of the day her mother was murdered. She never saw her mother die, but the fact that ten men crowded her and she never saw her again was the sure sign her mother had been raped to death. Although Talia hadn't been, when she should have benn. And this was where her nightmare always shone bright in the end. She had survived, _everything_, because of _him_.

And she missed him.

Her mother's murder was the most bittersweet moment in Talia's entire life.

She lost her mother - the kindest, sweetest, most loving woman she would ever know. But in her place, she truly met Bane.

She had been aware of him since she could start recollecting her memories. He had always watched her from afar, always making sure the cell that housed Talia and her mother was not surrounded by deprived men. Always making sure that the little girl was fed. He had become Talia's pure obsession, wondering what he saw in Talia. Wondering why he chose to aid her. Wondering why he was different than all the others.

Modern children obsessed over TV, games, dolls, toys. Talia obsessed over Bane.

And then he saved her when her mother was murdered. He grabbed her before she could stab the men. It was the first time he interacted with her, finally breaking that boundary when he understood Talia needed another to watch over her.

Bane never let Talia wander far once he swiped her from the perverse men. He was so strict about this rule that Talia was never allowed to leave arm's reach of Bane, or he would scold her. The first time she did this, to display his seriousness, he locked her in his cell like a child going to their room while he sat outside and ignored her, until she apologized and agreed to never leave his side again. It was the closest thing to real parenting the Pit could allow.

In return, this meant they grew close. They had nothing else to do but interact with each other. She learned who he was. That he too had been born there. It made her see him as nothing but a broken person, like she was. She had grown to see him as such her protector, so much so that she often liked to be held by him. She was young then, just a child, and her mother used to hold her. And he would oblige. In their first year of bonding, she would often fall asleep on his chest most nights.

Aside from his companionship that made the Pit more than tolerable, her favorite memories were of him making her a fire. It took a lot to make a fire, as often times they had little materials. Fires made her feel rich. And when he would make them, he would tell her stories from the books he read. She even learned to make him laugh on rare occasions through her childish humor, which was often dry. She would never forget the way he protected her either. If any other man in the Pit attempted to go near Talia, they never lasted more than ten minutes.

No matter how desperately they tried to escape him…Bane's wrath, Talia had learned, and still knew to this day, was more fearsome than her own if the right cord in him was strung.

And after a few years of this bonding, she had become aware of the one fact she grew to learn would never waver - Bane was _hers_.

And once freed, she learned even more of him, becoming even more attached to her protector. They explored the free world together. She learned of his scars, of his fears, of his dreams once he was no longer living in the darkness of his home. He never had talked of his dark days in there, not wanting to make their home any grimmer. She and Bane discovered that the outside world was no better outside the Pit – just more beautiful on the surface. And they both wanted to cleanse it.

And it was this mentality that allowed Talia to grow close to her father when he immediately took her in, relishing in this new relationship. She learned they were a lot alike, that they enjoyed the same things. He treated her just as proper as Bane did, except their bond was different. They bonded like a true father and daughter, and it brought peace to Talia. But as her father grew close to Talia, her father also began to see Bane as too extreme, too dangerous of an influence for Talia.

And then he ex-communicate Bane after doing so much to heal him. After doing so much to integrate Bane into the league. After Bane displayed he was more intelligent than the rest, he was more durable, he was fiercer, he was more _loyal_. He was just _better_ than all the rest. Despite it all, her father refused to keep him in the league.

Talia burned with anger for her father committing such an act. It was _because_ of Bane that her father even _had_ Talia. Bane couldn't help that he was extreme, that he was immune to murder, that he could be as ruthless as the Devil. She understood where that mentality came from. Because she too had lived it.

So she left her father to be with Bane. She wanted to stay with her father, to plead for Bane's rejoining. But even a day away from her protector was too much. They had bonded too deeply. They shared too many of the same burdens, the same fears, the same origins.

Even then, her father did little to stop communication with Talia once she left. He tried apologizing in his own, poised way. He tried explaining that Bane was too controlling – which Talia could agree to. Bane controlled the Pit, and it was his natural order of things to try and control the league. But she couldn't forgive Ra's. She couldn't go back without Bane. She hated that her father did so well to welcome them both in, to include Bane into the order like he wasn't a stranger. Like he was _welcome_. Only to cast him out like something completely undesirable.

Like what Bane's own father had done to him.

Talia didn't need Bane to admit that this riled his own blood. She knew it did. How could it not? She could not stand for her protector to be disrespected in such a way. To be treated with little care. So she followed Bane.

Essentially, she cared more for Bane than her own father. But that never meant she wanted to lose Ra's.

And after six months of no commutation with Ra's, she received his last line of communication before he left for Gotham in the form of a small letter - _Talia, I am leaving for the league's grand mission. When I am finished, I ask once more that you return home. I will allow Bane to follow you, but he does not rejoin the league. I understand it pains you to let go of your friend, but it pains me even greater to know your mother died the way she did, to know my own daughter was born there. It pains me to not talk with you for so long, when the opportunity to do so is clearly in front of us. Please return, for I want to right these wrongs._

Talia felt peace return to her heart at those words. It wasn't enough to appease the rancor that forged her mind over the years. But it _was_ enough for her to consider seeking Ra's out one day when her own soul felt mended. She would go visit him after Gotham, to discuss her feelings, to tell him one day she would return to him when she found herself. She needed to do that first before anything else.

But then…just when she began to hope that things were better…it was then that she learned through the league that her father was no more. Just gone. When she felt her world glow like it never had before, Ra's was taken from her.

Her heart had detached from her mind, her lungs had grown breathless. Her world had spun endlessly, threatening her to give up and just let herself fall into despair. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't _fair_. She had been given the darkest birth, the darkest world to be raised in. She had seen murder in ways no one ever should. She saw men get raped, men kill for fire wood, she heard of the ways they talked of having her if something ever happened to Bane. She had already faced enough darkness, so why did it continue to pursue her?

The only light, the only hope, the only _sanity_ she ever clung to was that Bane never left her side. It bound her to him even further.

And when she recovered herself, her and Bane left to rejoin the league, as it fell into Talia's hands.

And she learned of what truly happened. Bruce Wayne, the only other man her father ex-communicated from the league, let Ra's die…she learned Bruce was Batman when going through her father's confidential files. And when she saw this, when she saw her father's death could have been _avoided_, it sent a hot vengeance through her veins.

Bruce Wayne was the _Batman_, the great vigilante that never killed. And he did _nothing_ to aid her father.

Bruce would regret that decision.

Ra's Al Ghul, a man Talia would never get to see again, helped her find her path, even in death. She never wanted to permanently separate from him, just merely return to him when she centered herself. But his death reawakened this need to purge the world of those that only despaired it further. In death, Ra's passed his mentality and destiny into her soul.

She would fulfill his work. It was the least she could do for saving Bane. For trying to reconcile with her when he didn't have to. For giving her a sense of what a father was like before it was stripped from her.

And over the course of years, this bad blood boiled into the blackest, most consuming liquid that now coursed her veins. It festered, it molded, it turned into something sinister that consumed Talia's mind and soul.

How dare Bruce Wayne, the flaunting millionaire, let a man die that didn't deserve it…let a man die that Talia wanted to reconcile with one day. When she was ready. And now, she would never get the chance. She would never get to know the man her mother spoke highly of.

And then there was Bruce's whole delusion that he could save this world. How foolish was this humanoid bat? Talia understood it was her sole purpose to bring him down, slowly. Make him understand the depth of his failure. For everything he had done wrong. For filling the citizens with false hope of a better city, just like how the long shoot in the Pit gave the prisoners false hope that they could escape. It was despair at its finest.

His punishment was still being served. And she was enjoying every day of it.

But not another punishment needed to be dealt, and Talia was working fiercely to brew it.

_Little Miss Amelia Reed_.

Bane was Talia's. She had captivated his interest, and in turn he captivated hers. And now that Talia knew he was capable of such feelings, of these _romantic_ _ways_ he so long said were not of his nature, Talia wanted it. She had grown older, matured, saw Bane as more than a protector. She began to think that he was just delusional when he spoke to her, saying he could never see her that way. He just needed more time to see Talia as something more. Talia desired more than anything to be as close as possible to this man. He was such a man of control, that Talia thrived in knowing she was the only person who could control _him_. Talia hated fighting Bane, but she would do everything she could to rid him of his mistress.

Because that's all Amelia was. Bane loved _Talia_, and only lusted Amelia. He just needed to be shown this once more.

And after sleepless nights of scheming, after long days of speaking to her small group of ways to bring Bane down, she knew this would happen. She was sure of it now, as her plan had no holes. It had no weak points. Now all she needed was for the stars to align, for fate to give her the green light.

And after wandering the streets, she had found it. She found the stage for this last event that would bring Bane back to her.

And she had told her group, that upon her 'spying' – _something they thought she did when she wandered - _that she saw Amelia cooped up in Bane's room. That Amelia never went anywhere alone. This meant only one thing – she was special to Bane. And how else to lure Bane from his nest unless they stole the most precious object from it?

Her group immediately latched to this idea, and Talia schemed underneath her schemes. She was going to lure Amelia away. She was going to make Bane search for her. And when Bane thought he was close, she was going to end it all for Amelia, and Bane would watch. And Talia would be there for him, and she would apologize for his loss. And he would accept it, like he always did. And he would only love Talia.

Bane would be Talia's once more. It was their destiny to be together. To be the only being for each other.

They both were born in shared darkness, and Talia refused to let Bane leave her behind in it.

* * *

**As Scooby Doo would say, "Ruh-Roh."**

**So…c'mon…give me your thoughts! :D _Pretty please?!_ I am _so_ dying to know over where what you fans are thinking! :D :D Seriously, what played through your minds? Oh I can't wait to see what you guys think ;D A LOT happened…and I hope you enjoyed Amelia and Bane's last session together…do give me some of that honest feedback! The next one might take a week, or even longer to write, as my next week is busy, but if I get enough enthusiasm, I will of course spend more time than planned on the next chapter :) As many, many things are on the way ;) I am so excited to see what others think... :D :D**

* * *

**Replies to Guest reviews :) I love you guys so much too! :D**

**Lucci****-**_Oh thank you so much for your amazing review! I loved it so freaking much! It wasn't too long at all :D I love the long lengthy ones! lol XD And I adore that you love my smut, as smut is important, dammit! And I am even more pleased that you love the story behind the smut :) I am so glad you read twice! That means so much to me, it really does :) and hehe, we all love the juicy bits XD And I appreciate your acknowledgment of Zachary and how he will be going through a lot of thinking, which could, like you said, end up problematic. And lol I love that you talked to your screen! I totally do that too! I talked the screen when I first read your review, thanking it profusely xD And yay! I hope these last two chapters further pleased you with Amelia's comfort with Bane. And that Bane is getting more comfortable as well ;) And yes! I love that you love him falling for her, but being, as I love your phrasing, "going all softy fangirl Bane" on her. Lols! That was perfect, as I know what you mean. And I am glad that here he is true to himself. And girl if you can point your boobs up in enthusiasm, you gotta market that shit! That's talent! lol XD SO THANK YOU for the long review. Here is a long reply, and two chapters in return because you too are awesomesauce. I super hope and await your feedback for these two. I am HIGHLY looking forward to it :) You're an amazing_ fan!**  
**Guest**_-_**_Thanks for the awesome review! :D I am thrilled you loved the chatper! And yes, Zachary has been hiding those demons for a while now :( And oh I love that you wrote what your favorite part was! Seriously that's awesome! I am so glad you saw that, as yeah it is Tommy-esque isn't it?! xD And hehehehe I love you saying you reckon Bane is falling in love by his speaking to Zach. And I SUPER hope you enjoyed these two, long info filled chapters, and that you enjoy Bane and Millie with their little predicemant they had to mull over! :D I super hope you hear back from you! I loved your review_ :)**  
**Alexee****_\- I_****_just gotta say thank you for your continued support here :) I love looking forward to your reviews :) And I am pleased you loved the Bane/Millie moments! And hehehehe hope you liked the Talia bit here ;D It's about to get fun! And yay! I am glad you liked the confrontation with Bane and Zach :D And Amelia hasn't taken control of him yet, but don't worry, she is warming up to it. She definitely will one day and it shall be very interesting ;D Thanks again for the amazing review! :D_


	22. Chapter 21

**OKAY GUYS!**

**Sorry for the extended wait here! I had the BUSIEST week. It was crazy. I started a new job, began house sitting, had commissioned artwork to complete, a graduation party and more lol. BUT I did it! And it's thanks to you guys :D ****If you didn't give me the kick ass support with the last two chapters, I would have just put this chapter on hold for a whole week or more nstead of putting in at least an hour or more a night to get this out to you :) **

**A****nd it's a little longer than normal, as a compensation ;D**

**So thank you so very much for all your reviews. I worked really hard to get this one out on a timely manner and editing it to strenuous ends. If you can spare a few minutes to say a little comment/review, I would appreciate it more than I can say after spending so much energy on it :) I**** spend so much time and energy here, and then to publish it, and actually have it receive attention is better than anything I ever expected when I came to fanfiction :) S****o thank you again for the reviews, and please keep them coming. They make me work even harder on a story that I already put so much labor into ;) And your reviews are the rewards I get ^_^**

**Replies to guest reviews at the bottom so you can get to reading! :D**

* * *

It was the softest glow of the morning sun that gave Amelia her sight as she cracked open her eyes.

And the sound of metallic breathing behind her was the first thing she was aware of. Bane had put his mask on in their slumber, apparently. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest so close behind, the strength of his body somehow idle. She could hear the rhythm to the breathing behind her, and understood that Bane was still asleep.

The arm underneath her was stretched outward, palm up, and displayed his defective pinky that she curiously locked her tired eyes to.

She also noticed how the arm around her had loosened its grip through the night, giving her wiggle room as she slowly moved her arm upward to stretch it. She continued to stare at the hand that lay palm side up, entranced in it alone...It was so worn looking, so calloused, so _masculine_, and it looked like it had been used for far too long. Like it had more stories to tell than she could ever muster in an entire lifetime. It was also slightly menacing when she knew what it was capable of.

But her mind trained back to the defective pinky, and how she never saw it rise any higher than it was in the present.

And she wanted to touch it. Not just the pinky, but his entire hand that used to seem so off limits. She wanted to feel his rough skin, to touch him in a way that no other was allowed. She wanted that exclusivity.

So she reached her hand outward, retracting it slightly when her finger almost grazed the palm of his indolent hand. It was as if the close energy between their hands somehow telepathically connected her to his mind, sparking her imagination to envision all the things his hands had done, all the men they had killed, all the blood they had been stained in over the years.

And in the opposite light, she also saw how they roamed her body, how they had done things to aid her, like help heal her, and give her things she needed, or the way they would pull her close to him…

Surely this man donned the persona of an evil, ruthless villain. But somewhere was a decent person inside. Locked so deep she wondered if she'd ever get to see it.

But it gave her the confidence to touch his hand. Perhaps she had to help him reveal it to her.

Her softer fingers grazed his palm. And in an instant that idle power behind her revved to life as she felt his breathing stop, his hand starkly gripping hers, and the arm around her tightening as he gently rose behind her, engulfing her in his commanding warmth. He was brought back to life as if he had been merely resting his eyes.

She remained still as her body tensed, figuring she'd get something like this in response. So she did her best to remain calm. Even though he had no reason to react so strongly. She was just touching the man's hand…

"What were you doing," Bane commanded from behind in his metallic voice, his eyes locked hard onto her.

"I was just touching your hand," she said quietly and matter of factly, completely unable to move hers that was now clasped in his.

"For what purpose," he asked plainly.

"Just to feel it," she said just as plainly.

She wanted to be calm, to show him that this was normal. But she was still surprised at how quick he was to move into defense mode. Surely he couldn't be _that_ surprised she touched his hand that she continued to watch. Realizing something indeed was off with his pinky when it didn't join in with his other clasping fingers. Bane remained silent behind her, fully taking in the scenario before him as he tried to understand it.

His hardened eyes roamed her as he considered her. Bane felt the softer, daintier hand in his; completely confused, and yet intrigued, at the same time. This was something he was completely foreign to. Talia had only ever softly touched him to either run her fingers on his scars, or to touch his face. And he only let Amelia's hands wander in erotic moments, as why would he stop her then?

But after quick consideration, he released the pressure in his grip once his alerted state of mind was soothed.

His usual reaction was to withdraw. But he remained, his darkly curious eyes continuing to observe her, wondering what her intentions were.

Amelia felt his body relax. It was just barely, but it was enough for her. She wasn't fully aware of where this was coming from, but she braved herself and extended her hand outward in his as she too relaxed her tensed body.

Perhaps her courage stemmed from the fact that she had let the man burn her damn birth control.

So she was going to get to touch him if she wanted to.

She felt the strong, large hand, faintly smiling in her triumph at how it didn't pull away from her, despite the tense energy behind her even. His arm around her waist even retracted, but not to pull away, but to roam his controlling hand down her side. She looked once more to the pinky and how it didn't extend like the rest of his fingers.

"Tell me what happened to your pinky finger…" she finally said as she felt that machine of a man behind her vibrate with his fearsome life, reminding her of his history. She wanted to know the stories behind his scars. She wanted to feel connected to him that way. A part of her wanted to just never know, to just focus on the man he showed her. But she also felt that was her copping out, as why would she be with someone if all she knew was the surface?

"It is not necessary," Bane darkly rumbled from behind, his trailing hand gaining a rougher force.

"No it's not, but I want to know…I want to know what happened to you," she said kindly, and with patience in her voice as she looked at her hand that lay in his.

"Why do fixate on such things? They are related to dark memories. Memories better left in the shadows," Bane said with irritation. Her attention to him was not unwelcome, but he did not understand her need to understand the memories that plagued him. He had given her enough information over the past few days. More than he _ever_ shared with another.

"Because they're a part of you. Dark or not, I want to know what happened," she said with more strength as she felt his body tense, his metallic breathing growing heavy as his hand froze. She wanted at least _one_ story behind _one_ scar. She felt she had the right to know.

Bane stared at the woman with incredulous eyes, although she could not see as her curtain of golden brown hair faced him. He wanted to give her a stringent warning that her prying mind was in vain, that he had spoken enough on his past with her. But Talia had often heeded his lessons of the Pit when he told her tales of his scars. He decided, then, to tell Amelia, to display to her what kind of darkness was permanently carved into his skin so she would halt her insistence. He would forge this into a new lesson meant for her, as he reveled in her kindness, but he knew that at some point she'd deem Bane too dark.

He refused to reach that point.

Bane kept his arm under her, but he used his other to turn her to face him, her hand leaving his as she was now turned on her back, Bane lying his weight on her, his calloused eyes locked to hers as he spoke with a chilling tone, his eyes widely animated in a sharp contrast to his lifeless mask.

"I was young, and arrogant in my skill, and I was thus overconfident in my attack. I stabbed a man to death to acquire the tinder he stole from my cell. I didn't need to kill him, but I _wanted to_. The less bodies in the Pit, the _less I had to share_. And I anger rather quickly when something that is mine is ripped from my fingers. So I ripped the blade through his flesh, but I lacked the complete understanding of the human body, unaware of what exactly I was cutting into. The dull blade hesitated, and when I strived to finish my cut, the blade splayed through his flesh when I least expected and I severed a significant nerve in my finger. It never healed properly. All because he took what was mine, so I wanted to see him bleed…" he said with a dark finish.

Amelia tried to control her nervous breathing as she stared at his eyes that seemed blacker than usual as he trapped her under him.

She didn't know what to say. As what _could_ she say? That he didn't have to tell her his story like that? But how else was he to tell her? He killed a man for stealing what was his. It was quite plain, no apologies needed. She was at a complete loss of words as their eyes continued to silently converse in what had to be a conversation of Bane trying to display his darkness, of telling her to relent her meddling.

She swallowed thickly, and Bane knew she was speechless.

"Not all scars withhold valor in their making," Bane said with a dark finality as he released his grip on her and rose from the bed.

"Was there a doctor there?" she asked after a minute of silence, imagining his bleeding finger and how he tended to it. How _anyone_ tended to injury.

"One of the prisoners was a doctor before imprisoned. He healed a majority of my wounds, but he never trusted the evil within me," Bane said bitterly as he quickly adorned his attire once more.

Amelia's confused eyes softened on him, but just barely. She still didn't think that he was evil. He could partake in sinister acts effortlessly, and it even startled Amelia at times, but Amelia didn't buy for a second, that if Bane had been born somewhere else, that he wouldn't be different.

"I don't think you're evil," Amelia said plainly, challenging him, as he meticulously placed his brace-pseudo-belt once more around his thick waist.

He darkly smirked with a metallic edge, a guttural sound accompanying his words, "That is because you know only the surface to my soul and the recollections that burden it."

Amelia felt a need to defend her point of view on this. She didn't want him thinking she thought him to be some villainous, inhuman creature. She had standards too, and she would never have given in to him if she didn't see a flicker of light somewhere in there, "I can get as deep as I want, but I don't think I'll ever conclude that you're pure evil."

He slowly turned his gaze over his muscular shoulder to her. He didn't understand where she was going with this, and why it captured his attention so greatly. He was silent as he stared at her, and it prompted her to continue as she rose with the comforter to her chest.

"I guess what I mean is…you're not purely evil. Just immune to it. But I don't think you're innately evil…no, I know you're not. Despite all of your actions. You were _born_ in darkness, not _crafted_ out of it," she said honestly. It was something that she didn't just conspire out of thin air – she had been feeling this way about Bane for a long time. Why would she do all that she had done if she thought he was truly the devil?

Bane's eyes sharply hardened onto her once he seemed to have replayed her words in his head.

And it was the most penetrating stare she had ever received from him.

And for a moment, Amelia thought his eyes softened. But it was gone as soon as it came as it hid underneath his callous visage once more.

His eyes locked to hers as he tried to understand this. How to take in this sudden admittance that she didn't think him to be evil. He had been told his entire his life, for so long, by so many, that he was nothing but wicked. Even Ra's Al Ghul ex-communicated Bane, after _all_ he sacrificed for Talia, because he thought Bane was too dark. Too extreme. _Too_ _corrupt_. Even matured men in the Pit quickly learned to dread the younger Bane, as legends grew of how the stare in the boy's eye was that of a cold killer.

And then those rumors had spread like an infectious disease, morphing into the universal theory that Bane had _never_ been born.

That, instead of being born, he had merely molded out of the dark.

Needless to say, he was not used to being told the exact opposite.

And the determination in her eyes told him she was serious. She truly believed he was not evil.

His first reaction, his natural instinct, was to find the best way to display just how wrong this woman was. As anyone that ever questioned the breadth of his power and destruction were shown firsthand how grave of a mistake they had just made.

But there was something burning in her eyes that told him her opinion would never sway. Something in her was convinced he was not a demon. Perhaps demonic, but not a demon in the flesh. And he was staggered in his thoughts.

If this statement came from any other, he would have scoffed, knowing they were mistaken. But she was no other person. And truly this moment displayed to him that her words were beginning to carry weight around him.

He released his equivocal gaze, giving her his complete backside once more.

Truly there was more weight in her words, as he could feel them weighing down his mind, and he was not prepared for it. It was irritating. It was different.

It was like when the sun would shine straight through the shoot at the Pit and the men would climb to reach it. And climbing for the sun, desperate for its warmth, always meant that failure to reach it always made the fall back down all the more painful.

And the offered warmth of the sun always made the nights seem colder…

And here Bane was once again, striving for the sun's warmth on his face.

And Amelia, apparently, was the human incarnate of his sun.

Bane did an indolent blink to his corner, to examine his work. But he couldn't concentrate. His eyes winded with anger, his brow folding in discontent. He did not like being derailed like this. It was easy to grow close to Talia. She was so closely related to his own soul in the darkness they both endured. It was a shared background, Bane always seeing Talia as the mirror image of himself that made it so easy to protect and regard her.

But this was different. There was no shared background. This was just something in its own. She was just freely speaking…

And free sentiment was something Bane understood could not be forced or claimed…and yet he wanted more than anything to lay a permanent claim to it, to tell her she was to never stray from these train of thoughts.

And he had half the mind to turn around and bed her, with all his might, to hold her under him and watch her body quake with a tremor that would vibrate his own as he brought her to a rough pleasure, and then he would continue to pin her there, for as long as it took, until she understood that she was to never let her sentiment slide away. No matter how dark she learned he truly was...or the things he had done, or all the men he had murdered in cold blood. He needed her to ignore it all, to accept him, _regardless_ of it all...

And the desire was so strong he faltered in his movements to leave, to halt his work in Gotham, and it was almost consuming. And that was why he knew to leave before it controlled him further. He had spent years in the Pit perfecting mental control, and here she was threatening to undo it all.

"Be dressed before the hour is over," Bane said as he grabbed his jacket, opened the door, and left. Without even looking back to her. Because if he did, he would see her bare body, under his covers, where she belonged, and he would be more than tempted to permanently imprint himself onto her like she had apparently done to him. And it would be impulsive. He didn't like being impulsive, especially in foreign territory.

Although, for a moment, it seemingly didn't matter. And that is what worried him.

* * *

A week had gone by.

Bane had barely been around. He slept in the room only three times in the week, and in each instance he entered at a late hour. He was as he ever was – mysterious, virile, donning a demeanor of a hardened soul. And although he was barely to be seen, he would always lie with her at night after she had fallen asleep. She'd always awake to being in his arms in some way or another, then they'd have sex when they both awoke. He would always do good to lure her body into arousal before just taking her, always touching her softly and then roughly finishing. But he never lingered long afterward, always dressing for the day and leaving with little words – either a silent parting of his usual backwards glance, or small words bidding his departure.

A TV was also installed in the bedroom with a PS4 attached so she could watch Netflix. Although she wasn't allowed to watch anything they hadn't approved. But goodness did it pass the time.

She had of course binged on watching prison TV series. She had not only spent two days in prison, but she was also merging with a man who knew prison more than he knew common pragmatisms. Surely the prisons on TV, and the one she lived in for two days, were different than the Pit. Watching the prison reality shows made Amelia feel like she understood the reality better, like she was seeing things she overlooked in her short stay.

And then there was Bane, who came from a world that would never make television based on being too appallingly forbidden.

And that was an entirely different perspective. His life was like this show, but on the darkest, most sadistic level. Those men in modern prisons always had the yard to escape to, television, books, family visits. And all Bane had was Osito, who had a hole in his back for storing knives.

It made her sigh to herself, realizing a man born so deep in that black abyss might have his light so far inside, idly sitting in a forgotten corner in his disparaging soul, that it might just consume her too…

If he hadn't already.

At least mentally. When she wasn't watching TV, or reading, or thinking of Zachary, she'd always find herself thinking of Bane, and of his recent demeanor. About why he was avoiding her. Well, he technically wasn't, as the times he was here, he'd ask how she was. He'd be attentive to her. And again, he'd lie with her when she slept. But something felt off. His eyes were always pensive, more than they normally were. Something was withdrawn, and yet not at the same time. And it consumed her thoughts.

As she knew he could afford to spend more time with her than what he gave. And it was actually annoying her.

She was actually annoyed that she wasn't getting deserved time with him.

Perhaps he really had consumed her already, and she was just now realizing it.

After spending her time alone, and after spending hours inside her head the first night he didn't come back, she had decided to give it a week. Clearly a man like Bane would need patience out of her, despite how impatient she felt. She decided to give it one week, as that was as much as she felt she could give. And then on the eighth day, she'd pick his brain. She couldn't last much longer than a week anyway. Not after all she had given him. She may have been consumed in her emotions when she laid claim to him, but upon thinking back on her words, she was actually quite serious now.

But she'd be careful about it. He was also the most guarded man she had ever met, and probably ever _would_ meet. And ferocious. And almost impossible to read.

A guarded, mountainous male with a ferocious mindset that was unreadable was not one to test their patience with.

And then on that seventh night, when he didn't show up, she internally said screw it. She was going to full on ask what he was thinking and doing the next time she saw him. Bane was the man that would slide into bed with her at night. No other. And it was because of this, she considered him to owe her more information on who he was. She didn't want to sleep at night with a man she was too scared to talk to.

She had awoken on that eighth morning to a lonely bed, which was accompanied with a deep sigh. She showered and dressed not shortly after. A knock came to the door when she was sitting on the couch, nervous butterflies in her tummy that almost made her feel like she was going to be sick. She didn't know if Bane was coming back today or not, and she didn't know how to demand him to come back either. Demanding him back seemed like a triumph on his end. Should she really let him win so much in one week?

She answered the door, deciding it was pointless to keep quiet.

"Hey Amelia. Ready for breakfast?" Barsad asked as she greeted him.

"Oh yeah…I'm really hungry," she said as hunger seemed to consume her insides, her nausea quickly fading.

She had ordered oatmeal again, something insatiable to the way it sounded. "Oh and put lots of butter in it. It didn't have enough yesterday," she said energetically to Barsad as he took her order.

She practically devoured it, looking to her coffee as she was about to enjoy her usual ritual of coffee sipping. But she pursed her lips as she went to drink it, something about its aroma not enticing her this morning. It was too strong.

"How is Zach doing, do you know?" she asked as she put it down.

"He's doing well. His shoulder is healing, and he's up and about doing his daily duties," Barsad said.

"What does he do for the league?" Amelia asked with bright eyes.

"Various things. But don't worry about what he does…how have you been in the room? Is getting out at meal times enough?" Barsad asked, changing the subject. Zachary's main job in Gotham was to guard the bomb. The last thing he would do is inform Amelia about it.

"I guess so…I'm lonely…what has Bane been up to?" she asked with a more stolid face.

"His own business."

"Is he coming back tonight?"

"I'm not sure…do you want him to?"

"Kind of," she said in a quiet, indignant voice. Who else to confide in a request for Bane than Barsad, who saw him most? Despite how much Amelia wished Bane would return on his own, versus her having to ask for his presence.

"I'll run it by him," Barsad said as he looked at the league members.

"I'd appreciate it," Amelia said with a faint smile.

"You can go for a walk later, too…if you want," Barsad said as his dark eyes came back to her.

"Oh I'd quite like that. With you?" she said with a wider smile, her eyes brightening.

"Probably not. I have things to tend to. But I can have another officer take you," Barsad said.

"Alright…I'd really like that," she said with her smile gently falling. She liked Barsad; he was easy to talk to. He was also close to Bane, and he had a good head on his shoulders. A head that saw and knew a lot, and she liked to know as much as she could in this secretive world she now lived in.

* * *

It was getting colder.

Amelia was outside with her jacket on, but even this material seemed to only last for so long.

But she'd take a cold walk over sitting in that room any day.

The officer walking her looked like he was in his thirties – taller than Amelia, light skinned, dark hair and dark eyes with a handsome jaw. He too bore the militia gear of all of the other mercenaries. She began to notice the officers had higher grade clothes, their guns newer. He wasn't quite that talkative, but he was polite to her in their small interactions. Well, as polite as a mercenary could be with their hardened personalities.

And then the silence changed when he said, after noticing her cold shiver, "Are you cold?"

"I'm fine. It's chilly out, but I don't want to go back yet," she said as she huddled to herself.

"You need me to get you a heavier coat?" he asked.

Amelia looked around for a minute, surprised by the attentive attitude and thought she really would like another coat. But it wasn't _that_ cold yet. She didn't want to make it into a big deal.

"I'll be alright…but thank you. I guess we can head back soon then…" she said as he smirked, and they reversed their path and began to walk back. She also thought she shouldn't be walking around in the cold like this for too long either.

On their way back they passed the court house. The people outside were eager. _Very_ eager. Amelia couldn't remember the last time people considered court something fun. She stopped as she advanced onto the crowd, feeling the infectious excitement flowing through her veins, despite her ignorance on what they were excited for.

"We should get back," the mercenary said from behind her as he moved in close behind.

"Just a minute, please?" she asked as she turned to face him, a faint smile on her face. The mercenary smirked once more as he nodded.

Amelia turned back to the crowd, almost not caring what they were excited for. It was just nice to be excited.

But then she did a slow double glance all around. It was quite odd that everyone on these streets seemed rather…normal. And happy. Like this was how it was supposed to be all along.

"So…I know I can't know about what happened with the siege, or whatever, but why is everyone so happy? It's not exactly as I planned for it to be…"

"People that agree with the league's motives moved in on these streets. That's why you're not allowed on your own path. It's quite depressing on others."

Amelia turned back to look at the crowd. How couldn't she have seen that before? She sighed darkly to herself. Of course this was all just an even grander visage…Of _course_ there were unhappy citizens, probably hiding in their homes, scared absolutely shitless….

And as Amelia watched with a new darkness in her heart, up on the top level of the stairs, the head mercenary stood against a pillar as he watched his people of Gotham. And among the crowd, as if he had a mental sensor for her, Bane spotted Amelia's face on the outskirts with one of his officers. He had pardoned this outing, but he didn't like her lingering here. Loose tongues plague those overwhelmed in emotion, and these people here were still buzzing with their exhilaration over the court sessions.

And it also riled Bane to see Amelia smile with the officer, even if her face turned stolid afterward. Clearly more than words were being exchanged when the officer uttered even more, to which Amelia lightly smiled in what appeared to be either a smirk or a chuckle. Bane's eyes narrowed on them.

"Fetch Miss Reed, and alleviate Erikson," Bane commanded to a common male league member below him. "And your hands do not touch her," Bane added with a rougher, more metallic command.

Bane's attention waned from the courts as he focused on Amelia. Bane had been on his own program, returning to her periodically when he found his mind wandering far with her. He was hesitant of the control Amelia seemed to have over his mind, often reminding him of Talia and how devoted Bane was to her. He allowed Talia's control to many degrees, feeling quite the attachment to her. But he was more than cautious to give Amelia that same control. Because again, it was _different_. He _hated_ his ignorance on what this was, and he often took to his personal space when ruminating on something well deserved of such attention.

But seeing her relatively enjoy herself with another male made his face sneer under the mask in possessiveness.

That smile was his. That _woman_ was his.

His eyes never left her as she was escorted up to him, her eyes finding Bane and focusing hard on him. Bane could see her mind traveling fast behind her eyes, darkly smirking to himself at understanding she seemed to have many things to say to him.

Amelia stood in front of Bane, wondering why he was just standing here, leaning against the pillar. Again, he burned her pills right in front of her before claiming her quite rigorously afterward and all he was doing with his work in Gotham was just standing. Just. _Standing_.

And it bothered her. Once again. It _really_ bothered her.

"I take my leave," Bane said to the mercenary standing next to him, who nodded his head in return. Bane turned his ambiguous gaze back to Amelia while saying, "You come with me."

She wanted to strike up her premeditated conversation with him in this moment, but there were too many people around. So she just nodded and followed him after his eyes lingered on her before turning to lead her away.

She had got so consumed in Bane that when they were on the outskirts of the group she realized she didn't even bother to try peaking inside of the court house. She internally cursed herself, promising next time she was that close that she would look. Just what were people so rambunctious over anyway?

Their walk back to his room was silent. And once before, when Amelia barely knew this giant, she would have had true fear inspired in her with a silent walk such as this. But now, she was growing confident.

Or daring.

Or perhaps it was just impatience.

Because she didn't feel the same fear she used to as she walked in his shadow once more.

They reached his room, to which he opened the door and waited for her to enter, a dark gaze locked to her as she passed him. She walked in the room, doing her best to steel herself as she removed her jacket.

"You were extra joyous with that officer," Bane finally said with sarcasm as he locked the door, walking in her direction with that foreboding stride as he removed his jacket.

"I've missed the company," she said darkly as she turned to face him.

"You have lost your walking privileges," Bane said with the same darkened tone as he continued to near her, now focusing to removing his vest, Amelia taking small strides back, but doing little to relent her impatient eyes.

"_What_? That's not fair. I do nothing in here all day long. I practically live for those walking days," she said with upwardly folded eyes and a stouter tone.

"You do not live for those; that is merely a misconception on your end. I will not have you walking around in over friendly manners with other men," Bane said with a deeper voice, his eyes widening on her in her new challenge of him as he threw his vest to the side. She stopped her backward stalk when she reached the bed. But she continued to give him her irritated stare.

"I'm just lonely in here. I can't help it the only people around me are men. You were just standing at the court house. That's nothing you couldn't do in here. I don't like being lonely," she said with an unblinking gaze.

His eyes narrow on her, wondering where this nerve dared come from as he said with a metallic hiss, "My presence at the court house is politics."

"Fine…I'll just sit in here by myself," she said with a flat tone, constraining her expression even as he neared her, stopping less than a foot in front of her with a fuming glare.

He stared at her light gray eyes that were vibrant with their own life, challenging him. He wanted to scold her with a new severity for this challenge, his lips sneering an ugly sneer under the mask. But somehow, something in the background of his mind understood her words where his pride didn't – she was angry that he wasn't around more. It was what he wanted - for her to miss him. For her to need him so she would never stray from him. And it cooled his burning fire inside, although he did not appreciate the tone she used. The irritation in him was still very much alive, but his building outburst of a stringent scold was withheld. In essence, she was lucky his common sense overrode his pride in this moment.

And in a sudden, his hand rose up her chest. She continued to stand her ground instead of either swooning at his touch or cowering in it. She didn't want to fall prey to it so easily. Not after everything she had done for him, while he just stood around doing nothing all day.

Then his hand grasped her neck, his thumb rubbing her skin until it reached her chin, where he continued his rub. Amelia's stark stare gained a light layer of confusion. She hated how his hands were so powerful, attached so perfectly to that lethal strength. It made her remain quiet when she wanted to keep talking.

"If you desire it, just request my presence, instead of alluding to it through useless drama..." he commanded in a calm, yet dark voice. She hotly sighed at his words, choosing to forget that he just called this 'useless drama.'

"Why," she said quickly, keeping her tone.

"I want to hear it," he said as his gaze fell fiercely on her. She just stared at him, stricken with confusion as she didn't expect this. His thumb came to her lower lip, softly rubbing it, "There needs to be no hesitation in this. Admit it, Amelia. You are clearly burning to…"

She couldn't say it though, despite him calling her out on it, knowing this was definitely a triumph on his end. _She_ wanted to win these conversations. At least one, dammit.

"Why can't you just come around more without me asking."

"Explain your desire further," Bane sharply reiterated as their eyes locked in the silence.

Then Bane released her neck, and moved to the mask. A series of mechanical clicks and hissing from the gas filled the air between them as he lied his mask on the crate. He looked back to her as he leaned in, his hand shooting up behind her head.

He firmly grasped the nape of her neck, pulling her head slightly to the right as he leaned to kiss her neck. She felt arousal, as of course she did, and it was as he wanted, but she still felt cheated out of a real conversation. Until he spoke once more, bringing up the topic they had discussed a week ago as he said in a dark, rich whisper, "Do you still see a mien of evil," he began, breathing hotly into her ear as he lips grazed it, her body tensing as he hissed, "_Or the reality_?"

He twined his fingers in her hair and tugged to get her to face him as his darkened charcoal eyes bore into hers. She understood now he had been thinking about this for a while. So she would reiterate her feelings, and she wouldn't break eye contact.

"The _reality_, is it's just a mien…" she said, her eyes unwavering.

His eyes darkened further as he growled, moving to neck once more to kiss deeply into her skin as his other, calloused hand ran up her arm. Then he came back to her ear, "You are cold."

"It was cold out there," she said matter of factly, trying to conceal her arousal. She still wasn't done here.

"Then I will warm you," he suggested with a husky whisper, sending a shiver down her spine.

And then he suddenly grabbed her and tossed her on the soft bed, climbing on top of her. He quickly grabbed her left wrist, pulling it to her side and pinning it there with his grip.

He looked hard into her eyes before feasting on her neck, coming back to her ear to hotly whisper, "I will find another to escort you, if you need this borrowed freedom…"

"Who?" she asked, regaining herself after almost falling prey to his rough, deep kissing, and the way his large body felt on top of her as she began to absorb his warmth.

"Selina Kyle," he said as his plush lips came to her jaw, Amelia breathing him in.

"Really?" Amelia asked, pulling her out of her sour mood.

"She voluntarily protected you in prison without my command. A desirable trait. I am selective with whom I let you interact with..."

Amelia felt a small tingling inside of her at hearing him admit he really valued her safety. And even thought about it. But she lightly rolled her eyes once she realized he never agreed to come around more often. He was changing the subject. Changing to a _good_ subject, but changing it none the less. If she was to do _all_ of this for him, she wasn't going to sit here and wait for him to come back just to have sex with her.

"How about you just be here instead," she said into his ear. He smirked into her jaw, moving his lips above hers, his warm breath heating her lips.

"You still have yet to tell me why you desire such a request," he said, and then plunged his lips onto her, kissing her hard. His other free hand found her opposite wrist, grasping it as well as he held her down completely, her lower body unusable with his weight on it. Then he pulled from the kiss, looking deeply at her in a silent command to answer.

"The answer is more than obvious," she said dryly.

"That is not enough," he said, no inch of his deadpan expression changing. And she sighed, feeling her emotions getting to the best of her.

"You know what it is though. I am giving you a lot of me, Bane. Practically _all_ of me. Even my _family_. My potential _unborn_ family. And I owe it to whatever life you want to create inside of me that I don't just sit here all day while the person that infected me with a new life form walks around freely, just standing around for his politics," she said with more vexation than she intended, venting her hidden emotions. His complex eyes changed, irritation shining through as more of his weight fell on her.

"That is far from an answer, but rather, a verbal spasm, and a rather irritating one…" Bane said with a sharp hiss.

"But did you even hear-"

"I heard your careless words," Bane said aggressively, cutting her off, "And fine, if that is what you want. You will receive more of my time. But only if you tell me the exact words that _I_ want to hear," he said with darkened eyes.

She stared at him, wondering what this was. Wondering what was going on. Should she just say it? Would it let him win in all of this? Her unblinking eyes bore into his, her voice seemingly locked down by her own pride. Bane's eyes sharpened on her, and at this close distance, where every detail could be registered, and with his grip tightening on her wrist, she understood he wasn't going to let her move until she admitted it.

And yet she couldn't. She was just feeding his pride, while hers only dwindled.

"We will remain here all night, Amelia…" he said into her face, his hot breath mixing with hers, his eyes speaking with more animation than any other she had ever met.

She continued to breathe nervously, her eyes parting from his as she looked to the side before returning to his relentless stare. She finally decided to just say it, knowing his words were true. Remembering Sammy telling her his stamina was greater than any others. And besides, the sooner she'd admit it, the sooner she could ask him if he felt the same as she said quietly against his stolid face, "Fine…I would more than appreciate it if you were around more…I miss your presence…"

"As you always should," he said with a deep rumble as his lips deeply claimed hers. He rubbed his plump lips so smoothly, and yet forcefully against hers, briefly striking her aroused mind as she lightly kissed him back. He kissed her deeper, rubbing his tongue on her lip when he realized he had her attention. She hesitated, needing to know if he missed her in some dark, Bane way. But she momentarily gave in as their tongues engaged in a dominance battle – one she would never mind losing, as she loved how he kissed her like this. She was beginning to realize it was one of her weaknesses against him. It just wasn't fair he kissed like this…

And then she felt him deeply undulate his hips against hers, one of his hands releasing her wrist as it trailed her body, a clear erection waiting for her attention.

And as much as she wanted to just dive in, she tried to pull away. She had his attention for now, and needed to use this while she still had it.

"Do you…" she said into the kiss as she managed to gain even an inch of space, a light sneer coming to his seasoned face at her interruption, her tone a clear indication of a serious question on the horizon, "…feel the same, with…missing me?" she asked as she looked into his eyes. She needed, more than he probably knew, for him to admit this.

"Is it a fear that I do not?" he asked against her lips, the rough skin of his face grazing hers.

"It's more of a hope that you do," she said plainly with lightly furrowed eyes, wondering where he was going with his words.

"Hope is a dangerous thing. It has cost the souls of many men…" he said darkly as he kissed her jaw, moving to her neck. Her heart fell, despite the most alluring body on top of her treating her body like a temple he worshiped in.

"So you don't?" she asked, preparing herself for the worst, completely losing her arousal at the thought he didn't miss her in the slightest.

"If I did not, I would not return," he said wryly into her skin, his voice vibrating against her neck.

"Why didn't you return before then?" she asked, her body struck with a division in pleasure. She wanted to keep feeling this body, to feel his trained muscles move to pleasure them both, but it suddenly felt pointless if he didn't feel for her what she was fearing she felt for him.

He paused in his kissing, breathing deeply against her skin for only a moment, and yet it felt like a thousand years to Amelia as she dreaded his response.

"You remind me of something that once filled my home with hope. Again, hope is a dangerous breed of emotions..." Bane said darkly into her neck before kissing it with a rougher force.

"What do I remind you of?" she asked with a softer voice and perplexed eyes as she stared at the ceiling.

"The sun," he said with a rich drawl as his face came back to hers.

"The sun?" she asked with softer eyes as she looked at him, his face growing stolid.

"It played tricks on the men starving for its warmth. Many would climb in expectations to capture it in a newfound freedom. Only to fall to their deaths…hope inspires passion, which inspires impulsivity, and one too many impulsions will heatedly lead one to inevitable despair."

Amelia stared at him, her eyes softening as she replayed his words over and over in her head. He just called her the sun that tempted so many men with the promise of a better life…and eluded to the pain of never achieving it. "But the sun touched your face eventually, Bane," she quietly said with much sincerity in her eyes.

A range of emotions flooded his eyes, but a dark passion overwhelmed all the others as his lips pushed hard against hers in a hungry kiss. Her hand became unrestrained as both of his began to trail her body, the kissing growing wild and aggressive, his grip pulling on her body, removing her clothes as his too eventually found a way off of him. A deep, dark glaze covered his eyes as they continued in their steamy session. He had grown insatiable, and somehow, if possible, even more dominant in his kissing and groping.

And all the while she felt his hard, free erection rest against her, beckoning her to enjoy it. And as his movements became more ruling, and as this somehow swooned her further, she realized she had yet to swoon _him_ in such a way.

And that wasn't fair.

So she couldn't help it.

This man drove her wild. And it was her turn.

Without thinking twice, Amelia put all her weight forward as if in a wrestling match with a mountain as she tried to push Bane on his back. She was to conquer this large, foreboding male.

And she succeeded in his confusion.

The kissing immediately stopped as his body tensed when lied on his back, his eyes dark on her in a wide eyed furrow as if questioning her intelligence for such a move. She wondered about the last time someone pushed Bane on his back. And the last time someone survived such an action. And she realized, there probably was no such correlation. And seeing the size of him underneath her didn't help her in realizing this could easily turn into a huge error, but she was determined to show him otherwise.

Bane grabbed her arms, his gaze widening, about to forcefully throw her on her back and question where this string of audacity came from. He wasn't to be disrespected with her tone and attitude, and then to later have her throw him around as if she seriously considered herself to be in control.

But she looked into the dusky, irritated eyes as she said in an obedient tone, recognizing his sudden aggression threatening to unleash on her, "I want to do something…"

He froze his harsh, rough grip on her arms, his intelligent eyes furrowing on her as he examined every feature in her face to understand what she was doing.

The stringent grip on her arms finally released as she faintly smiled to gain his trust, looking down to his torso, her eyes widening at being so close to the thick muscle. And with such access. She bent over and kissed it, feeling his powerful abdomen tense, but he did little to halt her actions.

He was now quite curious. Extremely annoyed. But curious. He wanted to reverse this immediately. He was furious that he had given her a slight window into his mind, his _private_ mind, and it was quickly met with an act that displayed she considered herself in charge. As if that knowledge gave her power over him.

Which was _exactly_ what Talia had done with Bane. And that would not be tolerated here. Not with Amelia.

But she did not radiate with control, which is what made him consider this. Although he would give her little time, as the longer she did whatever she was doing, the longer she would feel in control.

Her kissing trailed further, and oh how she wanted to slow down. To just relish in this body for hours. But she looked up to his intense eyes on her, his arms ready to take this control back in any second as she knew she was on a time limit. She better get to what she wanted to do before he stopped her…

She trailed her kissing down past his navel, her mind hazing as her groin moistened. This was too much already, and she hadn't even begun to do what she wanted to do.

Which was to taste the erection beneath her. He made her writhe so desperately at his touch, and she needed to make him feel the same. It wasn't fair that he had such a grip on her, so she would show him how much _she_ could please _him_.

She felt his erection rub on her shoulder as she looked to it like it was the pinnacle of pleasure, taking in the detail of it.

Then finally, Bane smirked.

"And what is this?" he asked darkly, eyes narrowed, completely enthralled where this was going now. And in his own state of awe for her taking such a lead. Although he would momentarily allow this, he was to reverse this when the time was right and remind her he was in charge.

He had never let a woman roam this far down his body. Surely it must be pleasurable, but he was not one that trusted others. Especially a strange wench with his body he had strived so many years to keep intact. But Amelia was of course far from a strange wench…she was, in some form of whatever she was to Bane, his lover.

She did a long, languid lick up his shaft, cupping the tip of his erection in her mouth.

One of the loudest, and chilling sexual growls he over omitted filled the room, his eyes locking onto her with the same intensity of when he killed, although this concentration was related to something completely different.

Amelia began to use her tongue to dance around the soft, yet hard erection. It was quite pathetic how much she loved doing this.

And she could feel the moisture between her thighs. This was too erotic not to be doused in herself. Here she was, in-between two legs that could lethally wrap around her and squeeze her to death in seconds.

And on that note, she not only was just between them, but she was vigorously licking and sucking the erection, the most private and proud member a male could own, and it belonged to _Bane_. It's thick, long firmness was hers in this moment. And oh did it drive her with the hottest pleasure.

She placed a hand on the lower part of his shaft while her mouth and hand worked simultaneously to bring this man pleasure he would never forget. And she knew that based on the long groans escaping him that this might be true. It was his turn to cave at her touch. She dared to glance up to see he had a brow raised, his eyes almost blackened and his face stolid with focus as he watched her.

Then his large hand came to her head, twining her hair in his fingers so he could watch, and control her, as his chest heaved deeply. His eyes barely blinked, not wanting to miss a moment of this. Of the way this woman went wild on him, as if this was the most succulent thing she had ever tasted. It made him growl deeply in ways he hadn't before…

And he quickly began to feel his pleasure rising. But he halted it before it began to make him lose control. Before he released himself into her, as he realized it would be wasting his potential.

He tightened his grip on her hair and he pulled her up. Then he leaned up to her with speed he only used in battle, grabbing her and harshly turning her onto her back with a firm toss, immediately swarming her with his fearsome body.

And for one of the first times, Amelia saw the tiniest, devious curl of his lips on his as face as he dove in to kiss her neck deeply. Pushing into her skin, wildly kissing as his tongue was unrestrained. She wanted to enjoy his insatiability, but she was confused. Had she failed in her moment of delivering pleasure to him? But then he spoke with a husky, heavy voice into her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"When you are impregnated, I want to revisit this...but we waste none of my seed until then," Bane said dryly, and yet it completely aroused Amelia.

He trailed wildly and passionately down her body, his large, rough hands pulling hard on her. He growled into her skin, not slowing down when he reached her navel. He moved his black eyes up to her with heavy brows, his darkly glazed eyes peering into her soul before looking back down in an aggressive kiss until he reached her wet warmth, her chest heaving quickly as she watched this rugged male go down on her, his body so large and domineering as he kissed at her inner thigh with an almost vicious edge as his arousal was taking over his control.

His unrestrained power gripped her body firmly as he, without warning, lapped at her folds with a deep growl, Amelia jolting with a tightening in her stomach. She moaned loudly, staring deeply at him as he rumbled and growled into his wet kissing, tightening his grip on her whenever she would move out of her pure pleasure. She moaned out his name, feeling her pleasure rising quickly. It wasn't just the sensation, but the fact that Bane was demanding her to release her pleasure with that blackened look of desire in his eyes. It wasn't long before her inner walls constricted, her orgasm taking her.

And Bane didn't take the time to be sweet after, although she didn't expect it at all when he released her to kiss up her stomach with a deep force, his power un-restraining itself as she lied with loose bones underneath him, his rough kissing coming to neck in an abrasive kiss.

He situated her body as he moved his kiss to her lips, tasting her faint flavor in his mouth as he mounted her, finding his entry point as he deeply thrusted his hip forward into her, prompting her to moan deeply into his mouth. He groaned deeply as their tongues battled fiercely, his hips undulating intensely into her. She moaned a different kind of moan as she realized his timing was perfect, catching her body before it fell back into remission as his grinding began to rebuild her pleasure.

"I might…come again," she moaned into his ear when he went to kiss down her neck. He rumbled deeply into her skin, a mixture between a smirk and an aggressive sound as his trailing hand gripped her hip, jutting her forward when he rocked into her, his pace quickening as his face came above hers, his furrowed brows watching her as he panted above her.

"Then _release_, darling. I thrive in your pleasure being mine," he said as he plunged in to kiss her with a sensual force, Amelia's hands roaming her shoulders and arms, kissing him deeply back.

She felt her pleasure rising after a series of forceful thrusting, rough and yet passionate kissing, and feeling this body completely unleash itself on her. The heavy sensation in her stomach crashed her walls down a second time, her body shaking as Bane continued to rock severely. His own pleasure released only moments later as he burrowed his face into her neck with his own tensed muscles, kissing it as he undulated slowly in a triumphant finish.

Bane assured the lights were out before he raised the comforter to allow them both entry underneath.

He lied next to her, grabbing her body as he pulled her into the warm mass that was him, draping his arm around her.

She had to brave herself to ask the next question, not wanting to ruin this blissful moment, afraid to fall into her fanciful thoughts and emotions, but she also needed to know the truth as she quietly uttered, "So you'll be here tomorrow?"

She felt him breathe behind her, a deep sigh coming from behind as he blew his breath on her shoulder, saying in a deep voice, "Per request."

"Thank you…" she said quietly. She fought the desire to challenge him further, to tell him he should want it, and all the unnecessary talk of her insecurities. But she would be an idiot to keep pushing him. Not after her own triumph of the night, as she was counting this recent moment as a victory of her own.

He of course smirked behind her.

"What?" she asked with a faint smile.

"I am not often given gratitude for supplying my presence."

"There's always room for change," she said with a larger smile, although only she was aware of it.

"Perhaps…" he said as he grazed her shoulder with his cheek, moving to the back of her head as he kissed it before settling his head behind her as he said in a surprisingly quiet, calm voice, "Now sleep, my Amelia."

* * *

Off in the night, in a private quarter of hiding men sat Miranda Tate. Although of course that group was unaware of the falsehood that trailed so close to that name.

"Did you confirm Miss Reed was with him?" Mr. Fox asked Talia.

"Yes. She is in his room, all day long. She likes to look out his window," Talia said with an affirmative smile.

"Alright. So when do we move in?" Blake asked, tucking himself in his jacket.

"When I secure our inside man. I am leaving here momentarily to converse with him," Talia said.

"Miranda, you sure you don't want someone with you? Jeff will be back in ten minutes. He can go with you. It's very late," Blake said as Talia stood.

"Do not worry Blake. I promise I know what I am doing. I need Jeff later anyway," Talia said as she zipped up her jacket.

"Be careful Miss Tate," Mr. Fox said as Talia smiled kindly back.

She trailed the stairs until she reached the bottom floor, walking the streets with her hood up, her knife in her pocket. After a twenty minute hike through the buildings and streets of this damned city, she reached the alleyway she was to meet with Bane's officer - Jared Erikson.

She saw the silhouette of a league officer standing with his gear, waiting patiently for her as she approached him, her persona of Miranda Tate fading to nothing more than an unpleasant memory.

"Good evening, Erikson."

"Miss Al Ghul."

"We don't have much time. I need you in two days," Talia said in a secretive voice as she stopped in front of him.

"For what mission?"

"I need you to secure access to Miss Amelia Reed, when Bane is gone."

"And why would I do that?" Erikson asked as if Talia had lost her mind.

"Because I said so."

"Bane runs this league, Miss Al Ghul. Amelia isn't just a little hostage, or a small member like she was before. She is Bane's territory. Even Barsad has restricted access to her. I can't act without Bane's orders."

"Ah, I understand…but I fear you are forgetting whose father ran this league before Bane," Talia said with poisoned words.

"Yours."

"Precisely. I am in control just as much as Bane is."

"Then why does this need to be secretive?"

"Because this is for the good of the league. Do you want your leader spending all his time with a woman, versus leading our people? I have seen her up close, and I have seen them together. She is stealing him from us. More than I think you know. I have been with Bane my entire life. If I think something is wrong, you can guarantee I know what I am saying."

"What if I refuse? Bane spoke to us the other day. He told us not to worry over her."

"If you refuse, then I will kill you," Talia said plainly, her eyes widening and a dark coldness taking hold of her face. She could care less about daring to kill this man. "And you know how ruthless Bane can be. Why do you think that is? It's because of where he was born. Where _I_ was born. Killing you will not be hard, but I cannot guarantee that it will be painless."

Erikson took a step into her, his eyes hardening, "You don't think I joined this league without expecting to sacrifice myself? He doesn't spend his time with her like you think he does. I don't trust this. And I don't want to turn my back on him."

Talia smirked coldly, taking her own step into him, "I'm not going to hurt her. I just need to talk with her. But I have to do it in secret, or Bane will grow suspicious when he needn't be."

Erikson stared into her eyes that reminded him of two black holes, thinking hard on his options until he said, "I can't do this."

"Why not, Erikson," Talia asked with a deadpan stare.

"Because our leader, both of ours, was adamant about her not leaving his room unless we were told she was allowed to," Erikson said with finality.

Talia's face lost all warmth, if it ever bore such a complex emotion as she said with her hand feeling the hidden blade in her sleeve, "Then I will have to kill you. I can't have you talking about this."

His eyes widened. Surely he expected to die for the league, but that didn't mean he preferred to. Not hear. Not by Talia, a woman he didn't particularly enjoy. And he knew Talia meant her words.

"You can survive this if you bring her to me though. It is your choice. Now decide," Talia demanded.

"Fine. I will get you in. And that's it. After that, I am done," Erikson said.

Talia smiled kindly, tucking the blade back in as she raised her other hand to stroke his face, "That is a wise decision, my friend."

She dropped her hand and began discussing what exactly she needed him to do.

And she felt adrenaline course her veins. Amelia had two more days. And then Bane would be Talia's once more.

* * *

Amelia opened her eyes, the early sun faintly shining through. She rolled on her back, used to the routine. Until she opened her eyes further when she remembered someone had fallen asleep with her. And that person told her he would be around more. And yet here the bed was – empty.

She sat up, looking around to quickly spot Bane as he was dressing himself. She was about to say something to him until she noticed out of the corner of her eye a rectangular object, prompting a double take as she noticed it was something foreign to this bedroom.

It was a pregnancy test kit.

"What is this?" she said while she stared at it, feeling her heart race. Surely not yet…

"Surely I do not have to explain it you," he said as he did a backward glance, hard eyes moving to the test to understand she was inquiring on the subject. She looked back up to his maskless face and exposed torso.

"Of course not…I just, isn't this early? We just…started…this," she said almost breathlessly.

"You are showing signs," he said plainly as he shirted himself – the last article of clothing before his belt.

"What signs," she said with a new alerted state of mind.

"Barsad informed me you are quite demanding with your food. Your breasts are swollen. Your hormones are shortening your temper. So we will see for now," Bane said plainly, making very valid points all in once sentence. She looked to her breasts. She just thought their small engorgement was her period coming on. Same with her hormones, and possibly her being picky with foods. She looked back up to him. _Surely_ he wasn't right about this…she wasn't ready for this.

"Well where are you going?" she asked, changing the subject. She didn't understand why he was leaving right before he wanted her to take a pregnancy test.

"Something significant has occurred, and I am needed. I informed you that this title has requirements of appearing when called upon," he said with more finality, buckling his belt as he turned to face her. And on top of that, he seemed rather irritated about something.

She sighed to herself. Not out of annoyance, but because he couldn't even buckle his belt like a normal man - his sinister fingers, with his elbows splayed outward, lithely worked the buckle, displaying the power in his covered torso even further. This man truly was a monument to pure virility.

He finished buckling, and began his foreboding stride to her. She remained silent, wishing he wasn't leaving. Wishing he didn't provide a pregnancy test. Especially not in such a formal manner, versus what she always imagined was an exciting event. It just felt like a business deal now. Like it was a part of the contract.

"You will meet your new attendant today," he said in his advancement, his charcoal eyes never leaving her as his swaying body stopped at the edge of his bed. Her ears perked at this as she looked up to him, his restrained supremacy lightly humming next to her from his body.

"Selina?" she asked with a surprised voice.

He raised his scarred brow in affirmation, clenching his jaw while he continued to lock his eyes to her.

"But…I though you said I wouldn't be alone…" she said strongly, scooting in her seat to face him better, her head level with his abdomen. He had just told her, not twelve hours ago, that he'd stay with her. And here he was, leaving.

An unblinking stare bore into her before his nearby hand reached outward to grasp the back of her neck, guiding her head to face him as he leaned over. She expected him to say something dominating and swooning at the same time, to kiss her and initiate sex. Or _something_ similar to what he had done before.

But then his plush lips came to her forehead, pressing deeply for a solid moment, even feeling a light puff of warm air coming from his nose. She felt him pause once he released the kiss, hovering over her forehead before raising from her face, but leaving his hand.

"And you will not be. I will return before dinner. You are to remain inside as well," he finished with a stronger tone.

"Why?" she asked in a light voice, slightly swooned with his forehead kiss.

"The weather is cold," Bane said plainly with softer eyes, rubbing his thumb on her face as his hand fell as he turned around.

She watched him mask his face once more, grabbing a jacket, and putting it on with power as he made for the door.

"What if it's positive?" Amelia blurted out as he looked to leave.

His brow raised before falling down to a furrow as he looked back to her, "Then your prenatal care begins immediately."

"Anything more?" she asked with her own folded brow. _Some excitement, a nice moment between us…something?_ She finished in her head.

Bane sighed through his mask, seeing a long, unavoidable conversation coming in his direction. But he truly needed to leave, "We will discuss this later, when I return. If positive, I am to be notified immediately."

He gave her another stare, his usually alert and pensive eyes turning normal until he turned to leave, shutting the door behind him.

She lied on her back when he left, staring at the ceiling. Was this good, or bad? His parting was better than before. Perhaps the best it would get. She looked to the pregnancy test kit.

"You better be negative," she said to it. She hadn't even had the chance to get acclimated to this idea. She had been obsessing too hard on Bane and who he was to care about that in this moment. It was actually something related to denial. It seemed so ethereal to seriously consider children with Bane.

Seeing the test made her realize just how real this was.

She closed her eyes, drifting back off to sleep as if her mind had opted out for temporary hibernation as a way to deal with this.

* * *

She felt a light cramp.

Her eyes widened as she awoke_. A cramp_?

She rose from the bed, not caring about her nudity as she just grabbed her shirt and underwear, making for the bathroom. She took a step back when she rolled her eyes, grabbing the pregnancy test kit. She would humor the idea, for now.

She walked to the bathroom and locked the door. _Her period, perhaps_?

She sat there for about thirty minutes on the window sill with the fogged over window. Waiting for another cramp, or for something else to show it was her period. Nothing. No sign of bleeding. This wasn't usual. She usually had an onset of early cramps with light spotting, to which she would take pain killers, and then she'd get a nice flow going that always made her sigh as she knew a week ahead of her period had begun.

But none of that this time.

She began to worry.

She stood aggressively, looking around aimlessly and back to the test kit. Should she do it and get it over with? She stared hard at the small thing that could change her life for forever. Well, technically that all began with Bane. But still, this little item would forever be the distributer of this news.

She dropped her hands, blinking more than necessary as she sighed, her heart racing.

She started to think that maybe she should just do it and get it over with. Denying that this was her new reality might just fester into something ugly. She needed to know. The only positive, in all of this, was carrying that man's baby meant she had power. Not power over this world, but over _Bane_. She could truly save her family, and really test her theory that she could save others in Gotham. She could try to calm the beast that lived inside with so much life.

She looked to the kit, seeing a small ray of hope here. But no matter how much she tried to convince herself there was a bright side, she just hated that this was forced on her.

She looked away from the kit when she considered just getting it over with. She couldn't do this. What if it was positive?

Seriously…what if it was positive?

She felt her breathing become shallow. She could seriously be pregnant. It wouldn't be impossible. But why was she one of those women that got pregnant right away? Couldn't she be like her friend Anna, who moved away three years ago after taking an entire year for her to get pregnant? Amelia felt alone in this. She was just in Bane's bathroom, by herself, her impregnator off doing whatever he was doing. But he said he was coming back before dinner, which meant a whole night with him, and that he had real things to tend to. He had kissed her forehead. He had told her kind words the night before. Held her close when they slept. Told her not to go outside because it was cold. Wasn't that good?

She looked back at the test.

She surely just couldn't not take it. Not for Bane's sake. But for hers. If she was pregnant, and denied it, how was that healthy? Shouldn't she just face it head on? Just to know now, so she could deal with it sooner?

She grabbed the test kit with a forceful grasp, pulling the box open and just read the instructions. Surely she could do this while she decided. Her eyes moved right to left, right to left, ant left to right until she read it all. And after nervously tapping her foot while reading, she put the instructions down, running her hands over her face. She was feeling sick to her stomach.

This was real.

But she got back to it, following the instructions, using her urine and letting the test sit for ten minutes as she sat back on the window sill. She stared out the hazed window, looking at the colors coming through, trying to imagine herself as Alice from Alice in Wonderland – trapped in some crazed dream that she would soon wake up from. Because when she daydreamed about having a baby, it was always full of smiles, happy talks, exciting pregnancy tests. Not this. Not a business deal.

But he had said he was to be informed right away…did that mean something? If he didn't care, and just wanted an heir, then he wouldn't want to be by her side when she found out the news…right?

It had probably been longer than ten minutes when she finally turned her gaze back to the test. A small part of her wished Bane was here. No one else. No one else was giving her the possibility of pregnancy.

She finally stood after taking a deep breath as she neared the test. She closed her eyes as she held it to her face. She was to count to ten in her head before opening her eyes, deciding whatever happens, happens. She'd have to deal with it. She was in this mess, through some wicked twists and turns of fate. Of Zachary being in the league, of her meeting Bane, of his stealing her attention like a trained thief…and of just everything. She was in this, and there was no escaping. It darkened her heart, but she hated living in a world of false realities, and she wasn't about to delude herself here, where it truly mattered.

She had to accept whatever she would see, despite how much she wished she just had a little more time to accept this new reality of hers. If she ignored this, it would only haunt her later. She had a responsibility to try and take her power if she was pregnant. She had to do what she could to save those in Gotham, especially her brother, from Bane's reality of how to rule a city.

And yet she prayed it was negative. At least for now. Just one more month

At _least_ one more month.

And then she opened her eyes, exhaling as she read the results.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ;D Please, please please give me some insight into your minds :D I worked so hard on this chapter, put so much time into this. It means so much to me to get a review, acknowledging what I do :) I stayed up until two editing this, so that way you got this asap! I**** seriously am so stinking curious as to what you guys are thinking. No matter what it is. I just need to know lol**

**Reply to guest reviews: _From first to last in order of who replied first. Thank you guests :) I love you guys so much, and sorry I couldn't add this when I first published the chapter, but as promise, here are my replies, as you guys more than deserve it :) I love you guest reviewers!_**

**Alexee**_ \- Girl thank you so much for your amazing support :) It seriously makes me smile each and every time I see your review! I am so happy you enjoyed the two chapter! :D I do it for fans like you! :D And I can understand what you mean with put over, and I am glad you are convinced of that ;D Things are going to get serious soon though, so I hope you love the next chapters as well (including this one :D) And oh Bane being a father will be something interesting to write ;) I am glad you're excited for that! :D :D And lol! I know, he will be more possessive, but as you said, how could that even be possible? XD And yay! I am glad you enjoy Sammy :) And lmao I loved when you said "yes I know...YOU know" that was funny XD Because yes...yes I do...;D And I am glad you enjoyed Amelia's final decision to be a mom! As yes, Bane knows how to convince people, doesn't he? lol And yes! I am glad you liked when he_ through_ the pills into the fire :D I loved writing that part ;) and yes Amelia will discover one day about the bomb, but I already have that planned out ;) And it will be a good conversation ;) But that's all I can say! I am so glad you melted when Bane let Amelia take care of the kid :) I love how you let me know what you liked - it makes me so excited. And I am so glad you enjoy how Amelia handles his past :D So with that said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D I really do! Thank you so much for being such an amazing fan! You always give amazing reviews :) You're amazing!_

**Guest**_ \- Yes, my fellow guest, that was two chapter! :D :D I am so glad they made you happy! That's what I strive for here! It's because of you fans that I find the daring to attempt two chapter xD But you're worth it! And I am thrilled you are loving the story :D Thank you so much for your review!_ **:D**  
**Lucci**_ \- Hey my amazing reviewer! Lol :D (Oh, and, in case you didn't see...I replied to your second review in the reviews ;D) And oh my gosh, thank you for your kick butt review! :D And hell yeah! I am glad you love my smut :D Hehe...i like it too... XD And oh I am so glad you enjoyed Bane tossing her stuff into the fire! It was such a fun moment to write, and I am so glad others loved it XD and lmao "Holy Baby Bane Batman" - That was a good one...that was a good one...XD I need to remember that one. Could you imagine Blake saying that if he found out Amelia was pregnant? lmao. But oh yeah, that was such a controlling Bane moment XD and lmao, it'd be funny to make a story with you as the main character. There uh, would be little resistance on any end lmao. But don't worry, I'd be right there with you! It's Tom Hardy...it's psychotic to resist such a man, especially if he called you darling... XD So back to reality...lol I am thrilled you loved the fireplace scene and their little fight beforehand! :D That makes me happy! And I am so excited once again that you enjoy my Talia, despite the unversial hatred for her as well :) lol that's always good to make Talia a little different, so it's not as easy to read her character ;D And yaaayy! I am so thrilled you watched the movie, and thought of my story! :D That's so freaking cool lol. Thanks so much for informing me on that! XD It made me happy :D and I love your rambling and your excitment! It gets me pumped :D And oh my gosh, I am so honored my story was worthy of coming out of ghost hiding for :) That made me smile so big, and then to revieve your second review, I smiled even bigger. (and between us, it made me crank out the rest of the chapter :D ) So you are amazing, and thank you for being amazing here. I will always welcome your rambling and amazing reviews if you ever feel like leaving them :) And may your dreams ever be smutty. Lol XD Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! :D I super hope so! :D Thanks again girl! You're freaking amazing_ **:D**  
**Guest**_ \- Thank you for your review! :D Thank you for your enthusiasm! :D And sorry for not confirming/denying her pregnancy here, but you will find out next chapter! I super promise you :) And I am so happy you love Bane and Amelia together :) So I will be careful with them, and careful with much Talia tries to ruin them ;) Thank you so much for your review! Your excitement helped me finish it when I should have gone to bed xD Thanks again!_


	23. Chapter 22

**So I am so sorry for the late update.**

**I just went through a relationship breakup and it had my head and heart in other places.**

**It was a serious relationship, over two years, lived together, he was my best friend, families involved, and all that goodness that means a lot of badness when it's over. But luckily this story counts as one of my escapes, so you shouldn't suffer too badly from it. This is just a little note as to why I may be slow with updates from time to time. **

**Honestly this helps me get through it, so I love the fact that I have this story to rely on for an escape. And your reviews have been amazing. They gave me the extra boost of happiness that I seemed to lack over these past few weeks and they also gave me confidence that I don't necessarily have right now. The turnout for last chapter made me smile during a time where I have rarely smiled and mostly cried. I am serious you guys, thank you. Not just for the reviews and the numbers with adds and favs. But for making me happy when I so desperately need it, as you guys pulled through and got me 30 reviews on just the last chapter. It made me so damn happy when I needed it so badly. I love coming to a community where I can share my creation and feel proud of something as it's hard to feel proud of anything right now. But thank you for the support for the last chapter. It gave me pride and something to look forward to, as right now, it feels like I don't have much. But again, 30 reviews just for one chapter...that seriously was better than fantastic. So thank you again.**

****And also, if I didn't reply to you last chapter – I did not ignore you. I absolutely promise you this. I read all the reviews and smiled bigger than ever with each and every one of them. Again, the breakup destroyed me a little bit and it takes a lot of time to reply – but I love doing it. I just have felt like a lethargic lazy butt over the past few weeks. Being mopey, and all that jazz. But I promise I will respond to them, as you deserve it for making me smile when I needed it most, and like right now I need the smile, and re-reading your reviews will help as well :)**** It gives me something to do, and I desperately need anything to take my mind off of things. So no I did not ignore the reviews – you guys mean so much to me! I promise I will respond to them all :)**** I finally feel a little surge of energy after publishing this. And this means you too guesties! I shall add a note for you all as well, as your reviews were beautiful as well :) And I also add that my power went out for almost the whole night from a storm when I was going to respond to the reviews, so instead I worked on this chapter, and realized I finished it. And now with the power back on, I feel you guys would rather me publish it versus wait for another day or so :) But the replies are coming! I thank you all so much that reviewed, and again so sorry for not replying if I didn't. But I seriously feel a surge of joy now, so I will definitely be getting back to you guys :) ****

**So anyway, on a more positive note, as I like to finish on those, this chapter goes out to Fragile Dream (Also a Bane author, so if you need more Bane fix, she's got it for you) Such amazing support came from her once she stumbled on my story. It made me so happy. So thank you for that :)****  
**

* * *

The pregnancy test was…unclear.

There was a very clear distinct line, and where there should be a horizontal line indicating she was pregnant, she couldn't tell if the faintest line was trying to appear or not.

In the end, it wasn't clear enough for her to be convinced. So she tossed the test, box and instructions into the trash. She didn't want to bother with another test. Not right now. Not while she still had some false sense of normality.

She looked to the shower and decided that was the next best step. She let her mind run away with itself while the water rained from the showerhead and draped her skin in a warm embrace. She had to keep reminding herself why she was committed to such a thing. She was of course beginning to feel strong emotions for her masked villain. The amazing sex, mixed with him lying with her at night, the fact that he did things for her he didn't have to do, and his abnormal words of affection – it clearly imprinted on her mind. Bane had done things Amelia should have reacted stronger too - like her hurting her brother, or the birth control fire toss. But when Bane did such things, Amelia had only saw him protecting her from her brother's anger. Burning her pills was, at the time, the clearest sign that he had chosen her for the most sensitive job.

He had fed her pride in those moments. Made her feel important to him.

But she was beginning to see Bane's actions as displays of possessive control versus what she initially understood them for. And it also didn't help that she was only her happiest when he was around, something no doubt was his own calculated move.

And yet Sammy's and Bane's words echoed perpetually in her brain – Sammy told her Bane was not like any other man with romance, and Bane himself told her he was not to whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

So did that mean that his actions were acts of benevolence, or part of a master scheme to win her over? And if in some dark, Bane-like way he was showing genuine concern and appreciation for her, she didn't like having to adjust to it. She honestly didn't know how to take him in. How was she to get used to Bane's perspective on romance? How was she to know when he had given all that he had to give if he was never going to talk about it? She sighed to herself as she got out of the shower. Perhaps it was just something she would learn to understand as she went along with this – but she wasn't sure where to even start. Because if it was all a rouse, what was she to do then? She hated to admit to herself that her heart would truly break if it was.

She dressed for the day as she brooded, deciding to wear that blue dress he chose for her as she was running out of her own. And for a moment, when she tried it on, she forgot where she was as it made her smile to dress in something so flattering. It complimented against her hair, and made her eyes have a faux dash of blue. And it of course fit her figure just right as it came to her knees, hugged where it needed to hug, and exposed just enough skin above her chest. It was just right. The entire thing was just right. She may feel like a prisoner at times here, but at least she didn't have to look like one.

Her eyes moved to the window when she heard chatter coming from the streets. She looked to the court house that was apparently a façade and thought of the people inside and in Gotham. She looked back in the mirror, imagining her belly growing. Her eyes bulged and quickly moved to the bed that was in the mirror, moving her thoughts to Bane and how he was such a different person when they lied together. He was calmer, open to holding her.

She felt some form of equality then.

And she wanted, no needed, more of that. And on top of that, she held a responsibility with her position to do what she could to influence him. As much as men didn't like to admit, their woman was a major influence on them, especially if that woman used careful hands in constructing her sway. Whatever that court house was, it was important. But to all the citizens? Clearly not, as Erikson said. And it was to the citizens that were scared that she owed them her time. Like that boy Stephen.

This was bigger than her. This was _all_ bigger than her. She could either cower away, care only for herself and just run and hide or get lost in Bane.

Or, she could attempt to face this reality. She could use her confidence she knew she had. She just had to stop allowing Bane to squash it away. She had everything to gain, and almost nothing to lose by doing this.

And she knew she could easily lose herself in all of this. And that honestly scared her. She could become a different person. She could fall hard for Bane and become so lost in the League of Shadows that she would forget how to be Amelia Reed. But if she did this just right, she could slowly etch onto Bane's brain that perhaps his attempts on Gotham were not necessary, and somehow keep herself in all of this. And with a baby, it would only add to her argument. She would hold a firm grip on him with that added ammo.

But she sighed when she finished her light mascara, lightly dolling herself up to kill some time and feel good about herself. She couldn't just have a baby for politics. That was a _baby_. A human being that was a hundred percent dependent on her. _And_ Bane. But she seemingly had no choice in the matter. One way or another, this baby that didn't even exist yet was already being used for politics. But even then, Bane seemed to have more genuine concern for the child than she initially considered, versus being the stone cold commander she thought he would be. And her thoughts, thinking of the position she was in, came back once more that she was never escaping this league.

Not now, not ever.

No matter what happened. She was a felon. She had already been in prison. And so too was Zachary a felon. A _huge_ felon. Which meant she was going to follow her brother as she had nowhere else to turn. She refused to go back to prison. She'd rather illegally run around with Zachary, or even Bane, than go back to prison.

She just hoped that Bane could make it worth her while.

And she felt her heart drop when she realized it didn't matter. Her happiness, in the grand scheme of things, didn't matter. What _did_ matter was the city and its people. She was the only person right now in the city, which was a native Gothamite, with access to Bane's mind and heart. She couldn't be selfish about it now.

And she had to be careful. He had already exacted his mental ploy on her, and she fell so easily for it all. It was clear this was not going to be an easy or shallow fight. It was going to take time, determination, care, and deeply rooted perceptions.

But she was ready for it.

She had to be.

She just, again, really hoped that whatever was happening between her and Bane would be worth it and take a turn for the better. It would make all of this better. All of this easier. And lasting. But as much as she wanted that, she still feared what she was to him. Was she just a baby maker that he enjoyed more than normal? Was he capable of deeply rooted emotions? She wasn't sure if his thing with Talia was pure from the heart or some obsession that he confused with love.

She found her eyes in the mirror and recognized the deadpan stare that had took hold of her.

She was beginning to realize that this truly was her life for a long time, and it showed in her expression. The minute Zachary returned home her life had permanently changed in ways she could have never guessed - forever to be involved in the League of Shadows. And if she didn't choose to follow the League, then she was to rot in prison. And for what? For just trying to save herself, her family, and possibly others? No, she wasn't going to prison. She refused it. And if she refused prison, she could always run for it. But Amelia had no idea how to be an international criminal, as she would have to leave the country after her connections with the league. So she had literally no choice but to stick with the league if she wanted freedom.

And she felt cemented in her spot. Because even if she could step away, what would she do? Where would she go? She wasn't just cemented by Bane's side, but molded to the ground as he was her ticket to freedom after Gotham. And her ticket for protection. Her chest became weighted with imaginary stones once this new reality settled in her chest. But at least she was finally seeing it for the first time.

And if she was to stay here for the foreseeable future, then she was going to do her damn best to make sure it was worth _her_ while.

She didn't want to become king. But if she was to be queen, she was going to be one that sat beside her king. She didn't want to sit idly in his shadows. They would either cast one together, or none at all.

And finding _this _equality, she could be patient for.

Because it wasn't just her pride demanding this. There was something else that wanted him to recognize her as his equal. Something deeper. Something more controlling. Something more _terrifying_. But oh how real it was. And its need to be fed was slowly eating at her soul. He didn't need to give her the mushy gushy things she once thought relationships were made of. She just, despite the burn marks that flayed her soul at even the thought, wanted to be like Talia to Bane. She wanted that level of respect, that level of care. Bane had not once directly spoke of Talia to Amelia, and she had a feeling that their conversations were not full of sweet words either. And yet, despite all of that, it was more than clear that Talia meant something significant to Bane. It was obvious, whereas here, it was a constant guessing game.

And Amelia's jaw grinded at the thought.

Yes. Yes that's what she wanted. She didn't need him to write her name in the sky, but she needed to at least have a clear understanding that she meant something significant to him on more than just a baby making level. She was bound to this league, which meant fighting this was no longer something to benefit her. And if she was to stay, she needed to feel more than just a caged animal only to be let out at the owner's convenience. And whether this what Bane wanted or not…she wasn't sure. And she didn't care.

It was his fault, anyway, for leaving her alone to have so much time to think.

* * *

It was around lunch time when a heavy knock came to the door.

Amelia put on her black flats and exited the room to follow a stern-as-always Madu who double took her dress. She almost forgot it would surely stand out against the league – a beautiful blue dress against dirty mercenary garb.

But she smiled to herself. She could use the flattery. And she'd like to see Bane get possessive over her, if he would at all. Because then that could lead to good conversation.

Madu led her to the fiction room until he finally left her, Amelia's eyes enlarging with surprise.

"I didn't expect you already...so how have you been?" Amelia said to Selina as she sat to eat her lunch after spotting the catty woman in Amelia's usual corner – lunch already waiting for her. She was actually quite happy to have the girl time today.

"Can't complain. I finally feel more like myself out there. I'm not a wanted woman with Bane in charge," Selina said with a smirk of her red lips. Her dark, vixen outfit definitely suited her.

"Well enjoy the freedom," Amelia said as she eventually ate her specially prepared food.

"It's all thanks to our new leader Bane. I'd be surprised if you didn't get any, seeing you're his pet. If anything, you should enjoy his rule the most," Selina asked with a carefree blink.

"Well he likes to put his pets on leashes, and even _that_ freedom is monitored. Hence why you're here," Amelia said.

"Yeah I'm gonna be honest, I was a little surprised your strong man asked me to babysit you...although that dress is nice, for being a supposed prisoner to Bane," Selina said with prying eyes.

"I look good in it. It's better than the orange jumpsuit, but the premise is the same. So what did Bane say to you when he...I don't know, I guess, hired, you?" Amelia asked, changing the subject from her insecurities to wondering what Bane said to others in attempt to understand his mind better.

"That I have to make sure no one hurts you, or touches you. And to keep you company. In return, he offered me some benefits," Selina said as she took a drink of whatever she had in her cup.

"Like what?" Amelia asked.

"Don't worry about it," Selina said with a private stare as she changed the subject with a flip of her hair, "So are you two a couple now?"

"I honestly don't know how to answer that," Amelia said as she looked back to her food, beginning to accept she might never get an answer to such an inquiry.

"So it's complicated," Selina stated.

"Well, I mean, I'd say yes, we are _something_. I guess. It's just…think about who we are talking about. There really aren't any labels I think he follows," Amelia said with short patience. She was really beginning to be irritated quickly with this subject.

"Are you happy?" Selina asked.

"Sometimes," Amelia said shortly.

"Most of the time or not," Selina demanded as if she was the most direct counselor.

"Depends on the day I guess. I'm not used to it," Amelia said with a thinner voice.

"What's there to get used to," Selina asked with a fold of her brows.

"Bane's gone a lot. But I have a feeling that's all a part of the job," Amelia said with a sigh.

"Well if you're happy, it's all worth it. You don't want to see some of the streets out there, because I can guarantee they don't have clothes or food like this, or just the general care I am sure you recieve. And I know what you mean about him being gone…I knew a guy who was like that," Selina said with a softer expression as Amelia looked up to her, happy to see a shot at changing the subject.

"Where is he?" Amelia asked with snooping eyes.

"Not here," Selina said with pursed lips.

"Do you like him?"

"He was handsome, had money, had power…not much to not like. But I guess we had a different take on how to live," Selina said with a new look in hers eyes.

"So do you have family here?" Amelia asked, enjoying learning about this interesting burglar that was now her new guard. She truly missed the female companionship.

"Nope. I had a rough life. I don't need anyone. They just screw you over in the end, one way or another."

"Well I don't think that's true if you find the right person."

"Let me know when your fairy tale land is accepting new members."

"No I'm serious. I mean yeah you might lose people along the way, but that's life. But seriously, if you find the right people, they won't ditch you when you cry for help."

"And how do you know this?"

"Because of my family. I'd do anything for them."

"Like what?"

"Like live a life with Bane, in all aspects," Amelia said with finality as a silent stare between them ensued.

"That's why you're with him?" Selina asked in a quieter voice.

"That's what keeps me from going crazy. I can admit that I honestly enjoy the man, when it's just, us, kind of thing. But when others are introduced it gets a little dark. I don't think he likes my brother, at least not right now, and being with Bane keeps my brother safe and sound. Zach's been through a lot recently. I'm going to do what I can to give him a small reprieve. It's just nice that I don't hate Bane in the process." Amelia said.

She solemnly looked to her food. She knew she more than not hated him. And just how much did this man mean to her? She saw the blue of her dress in her peripheral. Obviously she felt something sincere for him – she was voluntarily wearing what he picked out for her.

And she was even looking forward to his reaction.

She was afraid to admit to herself what she really felt. As how could she feel anything for him at all? And yet, how could she not? And as scary, and perhaps foolish as it was, she was coming to terms with her attachment to him. And normally when her mind and body would have wanted to retreat or submit, she felt her facial muscles grow stolid in defiance to cower anymore.

She was just tired of it. She was tired of giving in before fighting for own equality in this connection they shared, especially if her heart was on the line.

Amelia feared Bane, and probably always would, but it didn't rule her anymore. Again, she was unsure if this was intelligence or impatience winning, but it didn't matter.

She just hoped he would have the patience for it.

* * *

Amelia had slept through dinner.

She was finding herself prone to naps if she ever just lied her head down on a comfortable pillow. Her tired eyes glanced to the window to see darkness, which meant the chef no doubt was done for the day.

And the tiniest grumble, as if her stomach was merely yawning, filled the silent room.

Surely it would be a long night.

Because Bane had also failed to make an appearance.

She had eventually gotten up, straightened out her dress and hair and looked at the books on the shelves, finding a connection to Bane in understanding the books he carried. There was a grand mix of scientific, historical, philosophical, linguistical, medical, and religious texts. And then a few shelves dedicated to miscellaneous – or so she categorized it as such. She wondered when he read, as clearly he was a studious man. It made her faintly smile, imagining Bane so calm as he just read a book. It was just such a still and peaceful thing to do…why didn't she get to see this side often?

And then she heard the door to his room open while she skimmed the binding of his medical shelf, looking for a pregnancy book. As of course, this had been something that trailed her mind like a dead weight chained to her brain.

She heard the habitual locking of the door, realizing it was Bane as he was the only one who dared lock himself in with her, prompting her to turn and face him.

His eyes shamelessly roamed her in what had to be approval while he began to remove his jacket. Amelia's heart fluttered, as despite her tenacious thoughts, Bane still brought a unique, foreboding presence to a room. Especially with his mask and soulless stare that stole his eyes from time to time.

He didn't say anything to her as he tossed his jacket on the couch to reveal a looser black shirt that draped his fearsome physique, his unfeeling eyes gaining vibrancy.

Clearly he had an impact on her – she felt her stomach do a summer sault by just witnessing the way his eyes silently roamed her, the sway of his rough, muscled body pulling her in. But boldness was not her tactic anyway, so being fraught with suggestive chemistry would not falter her here. She wanted to subtly find her way into his mind and soul. She hadn't forgotten Bane's reaction to Talia barging in. He didn't seem to take to audacious moves.

"It was unclear," she said before he reached her.

His brow raised as she furthered, "The pregnancy test."

"For now," he said in his metallic voice, his eyes unchanging as his brow dropped, "I, however, am not convinced."

His eyes moved down her face and to her hair, "You will take another in a few day's time."

"And what if it's negative?" she asked, hoping to lead to a conversation of any kind.

"Then we will continue to enjoy the process of achieving that moment," he said, his deep metallic rumble vibrating the air between them as charcoal eyes came back to hers.

And wherever this was leading, either back to the bed to keep trying, to a nice conversation, or to a heated one of her questioning him further about his work in Gotham, none of them ever came to fruition.

Because then a distinct rumble came from her stomach. Her cheeks grew hot and she looked to him with bashful eyes as his own narrowed on her.

"I didn't eat dinner," she said quietly as she felt like in any moment she would turn into a human lantern with her burning cheeks. It was already embarrassing for this to happen, let alone in front of a ruthless killer like Bane.

"And why not?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"I fell asleep," she admitted.

"Then remain. I will have a meal prepared for you," he said as he turned around with an indolent raise of his brow, the blood leaving her face as the situation quickly changed.

"But it's late," she said, figuring he was to fetch her something. Or command another to fetch it for her.

"It does not matter," he said dryly with his back to her as he continued for the door.

"Won't you have to bother the chef?" she asked, wondering where else he would get a meal.

"He will do as I command. You need to eat," Bane said as he continued for the door, wondering what possessed her to be so careless with her meals.

He did not like her carefree approach to her own health. If she was to conceive a child and was already slacking on her sustenance, he began to wonder if he needed to speak to her once more. He was not convinced she was not with child, as even fatigue was a sign. He pondered on being there for the next test, to ensure she was taking it and telling the truth, as if she was pregnant, this lack of eating would not be tolerated.

Talia had been born prematurely with the lack of prenatal care. Talia's mother only suffered a few months of malnutrition, but it was enough to demonstrate how sensitive pregnancies could be, despite their apparent strength in other regards. Bane was not to start off his own child's life with the same lack of care.

* * *

Bane had returned and delivered her a nice meal that she happily ate. She had of course thanked him, to which he returned the gratitude, and to her great surprise, he didn't leave. He instead went to his corner and began to read. She wanted to ask what he read, but she was too busy trying to stuff her face in a lady like manner while also enjoying watching him partake in such a docile activity. She didn't want to ruin what felt like a seemingly normal event.

She remained silent, that was, until she finished her meal and decided to use this time to her advantage as she asked, "How is Zachary, do you know?"

His eyes blinked up to her before returning to his book, "He is managing."

"I want to see him soon," she said as folded her legs and brought them up on the couch trying to display the dress in hopes to receive a compliment or thank you for wearing it. Even _Zachary_ knew the protocol for this.

"He needs time," Bane said while he continued to read.

"But I miss him. He's a mental wreck," she reasoned.

"And you do not need that influence," Bane said with more finality.

"Yeah but I could help him get better."

"That is what Samiah is for. I do not want to debate this."

"Can I see him in a week then?" she asked, wondering if perhaps the sudden need for Zachary was simply too unexpected. Either way, she was seeing her brother soon. She just had to find the right way to ask.

And with those words Bane's eyes finally trained to her, clearly displaying he did not enjoy this challenge. Amelia stared at the seasoned eyes, registering his impatience. She calmed her voice as she presented her argument with a soother tone that contrasted her stern eyes, "I've given you more than I ever had to. You can at least give me this."

"Bribery is not a game that I play with issues such as this," Bane said as he shut the book without even looking to it, his metallic voice growing deep as he placed the reading material on his desk.

"Then do it just to make me happy," she said with a firmer voice as she further clasped her stolid eyes to him.

"You are not happy here?" Bane said, less like a question, and more like an accusation as he faced her fully in a turn of arguments, his powerful body giving full attention to her in an intimidating and yet alluring display, although Amelia felt neither emotions as her heart lied with seeing Zachary in this moment.

"I would be _more_ happy if I got to see him. He's my family," she said with decisiveness.

"He's not your main family any longer. Your happiness is with me," Bane said with furrowed eyes, throwing a hiccup in Amelia's thoughts. But she couldn't get lost in his words, despite how they spoke to her. Zachary needed her to fight this, not be swooned for the hundredth time.

"But Zach will always be my brother, despite everything. I want to see him," she urged with her best ability to keep a neutral tone in her voice, letting her eyes display her tenacity.

His unblinking eyes displayed his intolerance as he raised himself to say with a slow, dark articulation, "Leave the subject to rest."

She stared silently at him, not foolish enough to further the conversation as she knew that thinning tone and temper that followed it. Bane moved to the bedroom door as she hotly sighed, recognizing his departure as he said before leaving, "The decision will stand, Amelia. If I am to reconsider, I do not expect you to further press this."

He removed his eyes from her as he shut the door behind him. She grinded her jaw as she hated how his usual response was to leave or harshly confront her when impatient with her.

Madu came shortly after to gather her dirty dishes as she continued to sit on the couch, deep in thought. She heard Bane warn not to ask again, and that apparently he would reconsider this if she didn't press this further. But she wondered if he ever would reconsider. Despite his annoyance for her desire to see Zachary, she wasn't going to stop asking, as she didn't trust him to follow through without her persistence.

By the time Amelia has settled on sleeping, Bane had finally returned.

She was undoing her dress by the closet when he finally opened the door. She didn't bother to look back to him once she heard the metallic breathing to confirm it was him. She saw no reason in him keeping her from Zachary, or to always lose his patience so quickly. She shamelessly let the dress fall from her body to reveal her black underwear as she heard his footsteps come to a slow halt. She felt a nervous energy take her, but continued as she stepped out of the dress.

"You do not need the nightwear," his metallic voice rumbled from behind as she had reached for her more comfortable clothes.

"But they're my clothes, and I need them," she said with a sly look in her eyes as she turned her head over her shoulder. She felt arousal, as how could she not. And despite seeing the virile man in the middle of the room that knew how to make her body tremble with pleasure, a guilty sensation took her heart in knowing she'd be giving in so easily if she lured him in for a night of passion.

"And I do not desire them, despite how the dress flattered you. I prefer this," Bane said as his eyes roamed her body in a hungry and long glance.

Her cheeks pinked once more in a divide of what to feel. She wished he would just apologize and approve seeing her brother so her and Bane could continue this sensual dance. And yet she knew that was only wishful thinking as she turned back to put her dress back up.

And although Amelia's biology no doubt desired this, Bane knew that her emotions were still on edge. So he let her be, despite his rushing blood that wanted this woman who was dressed in so little. He did not like her pining for others, so he would not even give her this physical release until she pined only for Bane once more.

Amelia decided to sleep in her undergarments as Bane suggested. He'd probably rip them from her anyway, and as sexy as that sounded in its initial beginning, she didn't want that right now. She wanted distance to display her displeasure. Again, she was going to favor tactics of subtlety before attempting the bolder ones.

She crawled in bed and eventually fell asleep with little words spoken.

Bane's eyes glanced over to the sleeping woman, her golden brown main effortlessly lying behind her as Bane's eyes roamed her exposed back. He felt annoyance for her lack of attention toward him, tempted to wake her and bed her into submission. He folded his knuckles as he was more than desirous, frustrated in her desires and where she was placing them. He finally raised himself, seeing this option as the only way. But as he was halfway to the bed, arousal slithering through his veins at the submission he knew he would rile out of her, he heard an annoying beep from his desk as his phone beckoned his attention. Bane metallically sighed a heated breath, tending to the phone to see his presence was required – Arkham was growing testy against his power. Bane was not to be foolish in this decision, understanding that leaving Arkham in a loose grip could introduce a rebellious attitude through those cells that Bane did not particularly care for.

He looked back to Amelia, deciding to let her sleep rather than waking her. She was no doubt used to this way of life and would understand his absence. Although even _he_ was aware if he continued his extended leaves it would test her patience. But these matters were important, so he would require her to be patient. And he also enjoyed how, for now, the required absence continued to prevent himself from overly attaching to Amelia. He enjoyed when he returned to the room, and knew he would enjoy staying as well. But he was cautious of such a thing. He still didn't fully understand these emotions and what she was becoming to him, and he didn't want Amelia to have pure control over him. He would _despise_ it if she abused that control.

Needless to say his mind was in constant debate on how much time to dedicate to her, as, if he indeed wanted _her_ dedication, he was going to have to supply his presence more. But if she ever tried to control him in ways Talia enjoyed, Amelia would rue the second she ever considered it. He was _not_ to be played in those games.

* * *

Amelia awoke at some point in the night to feel the bed take the weight of Bane, although her slumber had already drugged her conscious mind as it did little to fully wake her.

It wasn't until morning came that she woke to understand her reality. Bane's mask was still donned on his face, although it did little to slow the moment that followed their awakening. He had initiated a rather rough act of morning sex between them, one Amelia failed to deny. At first she fought it in her defiance, but his vigorous handling of her had indeed captivated her needs as she reached her climax with a guilty mind for truly enjoying him. Although he had seemed pleased, his eyes radiating with a satisfied glow.

And aside from morning sex her day was a rather lonely one of captivity, mixed periodically with some girl time with Selena. Amelia had finally found a few pregnancy books on his shelves, although she quickly put them back. When reading the early signs of pregnancy, and that she displayed them, she began to feel her breath shorten. She wasn't ready yet. She still felt as if she somehow asexually reproduced versus having a partner in all of this. She just didn't want to do this alone – hence why she wanted Zachary so badly.

And she had planned to pester Bane further about her brother, despite his obvious desire for her not to, but he never showed. It was even going on nine at night when Amelia finally sat on the chair next to the fireplace, a fire lit for her by Barsad, as she read another book. She was going to sit and wait for Bane like he had once done for her.

Although, as much as Amelia liked to believe he would return at a decent hour, Bane was still tied down with other concerns - he found himself frequenting Wayne manor.

He used the prints that Selena acquired to access it.

He had roamed the vacant manor, wondering why someone would ever need such a Castillo as this. Too many rooms. The ceilings too tall for no apparent reason. It was all a beautiful waste. He admired the building, no less, but he wondered whatever possessed the vigilante that lived here to pursue crime for a living. Bane found himself, with questions like these, often visiting this manor for answers as the vacant space lent to a thinking mind. Especially once the batcave was discovered. A man like Bruce must keep tabs. And Bane wanted access to all of them and Bruce's armory and weaponry.

And if Bane found himself occupied with just those endeavors, he was surely absorbed once he had finally gained access to Bruce's central computer code in the dank, dark cave.

And one of the first things Bane searched, aside from the League of Shadows, was Bane's home. Its origins. Its inmates. Bruce had a thick file on them all, and they seemed recently acquired as well. Amelia's own file had been made, much to Bane's displeasure as he took the time to erase such information. She was Bane's private female companion, not the league's puppet, and she would not be scrutinized as such.

And then Bane's attention had been stolen when he found one particular file, relating to children being born in the Pit, and finding his _own_ file.

And then his father's.

This surely stole his time in ways Bane understood would surely irritate the woman that he had left alone for the past week. He had been busied with other ongoing events in the city that constantly called for his attention. Those, mixing with this discovery, stole his time that made their interactions unfortunately short lived. Bane planned to transfer this information to his own technologies so he could further research back at the library to appease Amelia. He wanted to embellish her affection for him, to further spur her devotion. And he knew spending it away was not aiding his own goal.

But he also could not resist to learn of the man that released Bane to a prison to be raised there indefinitely.

No, Bane was without a doubt to further understand the man that Bane considered to be the worst father ever known.

Especially since the files reported he was still alive.

* * *

Amelia had finally grabbed a blanket from the closet and wrapped herself into a cozy bundle as she read. That was, until, her eyes grew heavy and the words began to dance across the page. She laid the book down but did nothing to raise herself from her position.

She further wrapped herself into a bundle, staring at the fire as she felt her breathing slow to a drowsy trance. She was thinking about asking Bane for something to do other than watch Netflix and read. Perhaps some yarn, and knitting needles.

And with the crafty materials, she could make something for Zachary, perhaps a blanket. Something homey. She'd get to make Zachary happy, and show Bane that she wasn't going to just let Zachary be cut out of her life like that. There might be enjoyable romance to be found here, but again, there was also a battle she couldn't forfeit.

Sleep eventually took her as her thoughts ran rampant to form the most chaotic dream.

She next awoke, or consider herself saved from her nightmares, to the sound of the squeaking of the floor and noticed it was dark in front of her. But she immediately recognized the pants and belt in front of her that stood out within the silhouette – it was Bane.

Before she could awake, she felt the blanket being pulled away from her. She opened her eyes with a tired intake of air to feel his massive arms coming around her as he picked her up, carrying her over to the bed in a surprisingly silent move. She tiredly looked at his metallic face in the darkness, faintly registering the tired charcoal eyes that seemed to hold little patience in this moment, before she was lied on the bed. And instead of tossing her, he surprised her by lying her down gently.

"You have the amenity of a bed – use it," he said with an instructive tone as he began to walk away. She smirked at his apparent seriousness. She realized he might have been deprived of a bed like this almost his entire life.

"It was empty," she said as she began to tuck herself under the covers. She was beginning to remember all the conversations she wanted to have with him, about Gotham, about Zachary, about almost everything, but they seemed so far away at the moment. And she was too tired to debate anything. Bane was skilled with his cunning and she knew she'd need a rested mind for that battle.

She heard a metallic smirk in the darkness as she heard him fumbling with his clothes, and even his mask.

"And that bothered you?" he asked, his metallic voice ominously filling the room.

"It did," she said quietly with furrowed eyes.

She hated what his presence did to her. She enjoyed it. No, she loved it. She loved the masculine vibe in the air, the sound of his voice, or just the dominating energy he brought the room.

And yet she hated it.

She was really falling for her masked villain and it terrified her. That would give him all the control he so desperately wanted…

As she began to wake up her state of mind, she realized that it was lighter outside than it should be. And upon staring hard she realized it was lightly snowing. Then she heard Bane approach, only to feel the lifting of the covers as the bed took the weight of Bane. He pulled her close in the habitual embrace. She even felt the puff of breathing on her neck, and she realized he had no mask on.

She was a hopeless mess with him. Because she wanted to just forget about things for a moment and enjoy this. She just wanted to be happy, and she didn't know which direction to go to be so. But she couldn't deny the facts for forever – she was displeased with feeling less important to him. She wanted to hear what he was doing all day, at the very least, to know he was actually doing important work versus avoiding her, as if he got what he wanted and saw no other reason to be around her.

"You were gone a long time," she finally said, feeling a weight lifted off her shoulders just by introducing the conversation.

"I had business elsewhere," Bane said in his rich, free voice.

She felt her mind filtering through the right words, trying to understand what business meant to him. Did it mean Talia? The court house? Some other job she didn't know about? Her body tensed as she stewed in her thoughts, and Bane of course was quick to feel the change. She felt his controlling body turn her over with strength she could never challenge as he situated himself on top of her, his eyes darkened with what had to be a form of irritation as her body did little to give in to him, and if anything, it tensed further.

"Stop your resistance with me. I am not fond of it," Bane warned as he ran his hand down her body while retaining his firm stare, no doubt referring to the morning when she had attempted to refrain from something like this.

"What if I have more questions? There is a lot of uncertainty I'm not comfortable with," Amelia asked. Screw it. She was just going to ask him all the things on her mind. She had to. She had no idea when she would see him next anyway.

"For later. Your uncertainties are wasted efforts, as only this matters. And I have minimal free time. It will be spent like this," Bane said as he came down and kissed her neck in a deep press of his lips, his roaming hand tugging at her underwear until he rose for a moment to remove them fully, along with his own clothes. Her mind glazed for a moment in her desire for this man, loving the way he would just take her at times as if she was the only one who could satisfy him like this.

But she had to stop letting her pride win these conversations.

He came back down to kiss hotly at her neck, a small, involuntary moan coming from her, especially as she felt his erection press up against her. He growled at her body losing the tense hold, enjoying the way his touch always unbound her.

"What about my needs?" she finally blurted out once she felt herself sliding away into this moment, figuring her needs, like to not be so lonely or isolated from Zachary, were more important than her wants. So she would start with them.

"Do they feel unmet?" Bane asked as he came up to her jaw.

"Well…yes," she said with a lighter voice. She was skeptical on his sensitivity to her issues, but for a moment she had allowed herself to believe he had displayed genuine concern.

Until he next spoke of course.

"Then lose your pretension," Bane said as his lips hovered over hers, his eyes showing no display of play or teasing. He was serious and it didn't help she felt him lower more of his weight on her in a pinning move, his erection waiting outside her entry in a powerful move of dominance.

"My…my, _pretension_?" she asked with furrowed eyes, her humming sexuality coming to a firm halt as she couldn't believe he just said that.

"You know your needs are being met," he said, his charcoal eyes unchanging as they darkly bore into hers.

"You know what I am talkin-" she began, feeling so belittled, so quickly.

"_Enough, _Amelia," he said, shifting his weight in a quick movement before thrusting his hips forward as he entered her, garnering a sharp gasp of arousal, discomfort, and disbelief from Amelia. "Your defiance is on the rise and I do not care for it. If you desire more from me, then provide me your full attention before demanding such requests," Bane said with a darker hiss in his words as he shoved every inch of himself into her.

"And what do I get out of all of it?" she asked breathlessly, her body threatening to betray her as he began to do the slowest and yet arousing undulation. But she also just felt mentally slapped by him.

Bane's eyes darkened and narrowed on her, thrusting harder. He had given her more than he ever required to make her happy, and here she was demanding more. He had given her a glimpse of what she did to his mind, and apparently that wasn't enough. And it made him irate. She should never need more with him. He should be enough, in his ways of thinking. Bane was never enough to placate Talia, and he refused to let it be the same here. He wanted her to long for him as much as she longed for all these other, unimportant things.

"You will receive _me_ and find more than compliance for it. Anything else is a gift on my end, not an entitlement. Caution will not be executed lightly with you, so in turn restraints are required on what you are exposed to," Bane said as he began to grind into her, and he felt further arousal at the way he could see her eyes fighting this, although she seemed to be faring poorly against him. It was evidence she truly wanted him, and he would make her see this was all she ever needed.

Amelia felt him drive into her, fully tempting her to give in, his body even pinning hers down as their eyes has nowhere else to stare but at each other. Her eyes drifted back and forth from glazed arousal to rebelliousness. But it was her hatred that Zachary was considered a gift and not an entitlement, that she was allowed a moment of freedom from her lustful mind as she was about to speak, until Bane cut her off before she could begin.

"And I will hold you here like this and repeat my actions until you understand. It would benefit you to dedicate your desires to me. And _only_ me. Once I believe it, Amelia, then things will change for you. Stop resisting me in these moments, and stop yearning for others when I am around. I assure you that you do not want to test my patience on these matters, as I have already warned you not to pull away from me," Bane warned as his eyes fiercely bore into hers, his plump lips so close to her own.

In some twisted confusion she felt even more turned on at his words. He was telling her he wanted her to essentially…love him, or something similar. Whatever affection was to Bane. He wanted her to just be his and only his, in every way. And she liked it, because it fed the part of her soul that pined for his admittance that he felt something for her deeper than an obsession.

And when she felt her body relax, her eyes softened as a sly look peaked through when thinking on his words. Bane took advantage and came down to kiss her neck in a wild kiss until he moved to her lips, working them until they eventually gave way and partook in the kiss as well. It was lazy on her end, until he repositioned so he was going deeper, grinding his body fully against hers, and she gave in further as she kissed him back with more fervor, to which he growled in approval as his intensity picked up in pace.

And in his increasing arousal, Amelia's own grew as it was truly blissful to see this man get off on her getting off on him. She moaned when she felt her body reach that edge of climax, and Bane thrust deep with a loud groan, promoting more moans to come from her in his approval, their tongues growing wild in their heated passion.

She halted the kissing as her body tensed once her climax flooded her being, Bane's name escaping her lips as she huffed her words into his mouth. He made an animalistic sound at her pleasure as he found his own rising until he too joined her, his weight falling further onto her as his muscles released control.

Amelia felt incredibly guilty for allowing him to have that kind of control over her. But her guilt was momentarily washed away after he put his mask back on, holding her once more to lie together.

But she remained awake, her mind too alert with everything to consider.

She felt the soothing rhythm of his chest eventually find a slow pace to signify he was asleep, and her confused, guilty mind softened. Just for a moment. As she immediately imagined him in the Pit, never sleeping in such a manner. Sure Amelia was hurting, confused, and feeling alone in all of this. But Bane wasn't exactly a man full of perfect emotions or thoughts either, and she doubted his eloquence with words translated well into romance. Perhaps he just needed soundless nights of sleep to help calm his burning soul. And for a split second Amelia considered if this is what he meant when he told her to dedicate herself to him – to just be some doting mate, lover…wife…or whatever she was to him, and to never stray from that path.

And god did that test her patience. Because she couldn't do it. Her need to feel equal to him was growing louder in her brain, pulling harder at her soul. Lying with him at night was the only time she felt like he considered her an equal. And after his dominating words were spoken, she felt robbed of even _this_ equality as even that was ordered out of her. It was like trying to engage romantically with a temperamental, military droned dragon that spoke English – tiptoeing around in hopes not to piss it off and finding a hard time standing strong when it bore its teeth. And surely it was impatience taking a hold of her because even if Bane reared his lethal stare to her, she almost didn't care. This wasn't worth it if it she was to be a bug in a cage.

She was feeling so worked up in her hormonal state of mind that she thought she could even feel herself vibrate with this perpetual energy.

But his chest continued its rise and fall, the powerful arm carelessly draped around her as he was clearly asleep, his metallic breathing creating a mechanical lullaby.

She internally sighed as she decided she would just give him this night. Perhaps talking to him, at least at this stage, was not going to work. Perhaps she just had to _do_ things. Like find a way to acquire knitting materials for Zachary. Or have Selina take her on more walks. Just do things without asking, and perhaps if she greeted him with a lighter look in her eyes, while doing all these forbidden things, she could present the argument that his fears were for nothing.

Or perhaps he would just lock her down even tighter, grow an even hotter temper.

She closed her eyes as she literally had no idea what to do. This was turning out to be more complicated than previously envisioned.

She shifted her body as she felt her mind calm down, only to feel that powerful arm clamp down on her waist in a possessive tug backward as her back flushed against his powerful chest. Despite the complicated scenario, she did enjoy how he truly seemed to be adamant about possessing her like this. She just wanted it to lose the military edge it had.

As this all felt more like an order versus her choice, despite how she enjoyed it so much at times. Despite how he assured she was a partner in this. And it was her displeasure with this that reaffirmed her emotions for him were deeply set, or this wouldn't bother her at all.

Her brain once more traveled to her thoughts of folly that pictured all of this in the medieval times. She realized in her earlier comparison that Talia indeed rode into Gotham on a dragon. But that dragon was Bane, controlled by the witch that rode on his back. And Amelia's heart found a new darkness when she realized that Talia more than likely controlled Bane in ways Amelia hadn't first considered, or would ever understand.

And if that was true, then perhaps this was all futile. Perhaps Amelia would never live up to be Talia.

And sure enough Amelia suffered an endless nightmare that fed hungrily on her negative thoughts. They were so toxic that she even awoke the next morning rushing to the bathroom with the unforgiving sensation of saliva pooling in her mouth and the painful churning of her stomach.

She groaned to herself when she heard Bane's footsteps near the bathroom as she breathed heavily after flushing the toilet full of the little food her stomach had.

Now she was a mess in front of him. Surely this didn't help anything either. Or perhaps it would make him display sympathy for her...

At least things couldn't get any worse…

* * *

Zachary was sitting in his room on an early lunch break, signing off on some forms that Sammy needed, as he was in charge of this section of the city, and quite a few men were injured.

And then he heard the door open and close rather silently.

"I'm on break," Zachary said as he rubbed his stubbled face, turning to see the last person he ever wanted to be alone with.

"Well break time is over, Reed," Talia said as she smiled. Goddamn he hated that smile.

"What do you want, Al Ghul," Zachary said with deadpan eyes as he turned to face her. He didn't trust his back to her.

"I need you to come with me," Talia said. Zachary noticed immediately a certain gleam in her eyes that unnerved him.

"I don't do field trips."

"This is more like a mission," Talia said with a perpetual ghost of a sinister smile on her face.

"I don't do missions that you order either," Zachary said, his mind racing to try and figure out what she had planned before she laid it on him.

"Let's stop this babbling. Your sister is in danger," Talia lied, although she had mastered lying like this.

"Talia, I fucking swear if you touch her," Zachary said, his mind immediately thinking to fiancé and daughter and how he would never forgive himself if he failed to protect Amelia as well.

"Now now. Don't want to be aggressive with a woman, do you? It's not appropriate," Talia warned as she knew this would work. She would bait Zachary with the false lies of Amelia's failed safety, only to bait Amelia later with Zachary's true danger.

"You're a wench, not a woman," Zachary replied with a noxious tone.

Talia's playful gleam vanished as she locked her calloused eyes to him, "You're coming with me, there's no way to avoid this."

"Where are we going? You taking me out on a date?" Zachary asked indolently. God he hated this woman with a fucking passion. But he wasn't going to satisfy her with giving her insight to his panicked mind, instead giving her his dry sarcasm to mask his fears.

"6475 West Street. It isn't far. And I would never do such a thing with the likes of you," Talia said with a crinkling of her nose, growing cocky in her ploy as well.

"Good, because I'd probably have nightmares. And why am I going?" Zachary said to buy time while he continued to think this through.

"Because I will kill Amelia if you do not comply," Talia said plainly, and the lack of empathy, or even hatred, bothered Zachary.

"She's locked up pretty tightly in Bane's room. Not even I have talked to her in a while," Zachary said with false confidence.

"Well that's your fault. I have access to what Bane has access to. I have her, and Bane is unaware. Do anything to alert a soul and her death will be placed on your shoulders. She is only a command away from her own demise. A command I shall issue at any moment, if you do not work with me. Now we wouldn't want you losing your fiancé, your daughter, or your sister," Talia said in a checkmating move.

"You're a bitch," Zachary said with little poise. Fuck this. He was going to kill her later, or die trying. _Especially_ if she hurt Amelia. This succubus in front of him didn't deserve to live in his books.

"And you are testing my patience."

"Alright fine. Let me sign off on these papers first," Zachary said as he saw no other alternative. He had to go with Talia.

"Why?" she asked with furrowed eyes.

"Because I told Sammy I'd sign them before I left. If I don't she'll know something is off," Zachary said as he moved to the manila envelope on his desk.

"Alright but be quick," Talia said with a roll of her eyes.

Zachary opened the folder and signed a few of the documents to make it look like he was busy trying to fulfill a last wish. But he found the page Sammy wanted most and would check immediately, just a medical report on a seriously injured male. On it he wrote in red sharpy - _6475 West Street = Millie_.

He'd just have to trust Sammy. As at least Zachary was confident that if Amelia was missing, Bane would know, and hopefully look for her. If not, then at least Zachary was going, because he wasn't about to lose Amelia in all of this.

"Leave your weapons, Reed," Talia ordered as Zachary emptied his arsenal. He wasn't worried though about leaving his gear behind. Everyone around here carried weapons, which meant taking someone else's wasn't an issue.

Plus he hadn't trained all those years to kill with his fists to rely on metal to do the job.

* * *

An hour later Erikson was escorting Talia through the back entrance near Bane's room at the library that was guarded by the league. The guards nodded to them both, trusting Erikson's authority to escort Talia inside.

"I fetch her, you do what you need, and we take her back," Erikson said as they were alone in the hallway after Talia disposing of the guard outside. They had planned this so a guard other than Madu was outside Amelia's door, as Madu would never allow this. Instead, it was a lower guard that they easily displaced. Talia had worked to create a small disturbance throughout the city to keep Bane and his men busy. Something not too disastrous, but something she knew Bane would not ignore. She smiled at seeing that it worked.

"And what about Bane's wrath for you? Do you not fear it?" Talia asked outside the door before they entered.

"You know I owe you, and that I have my own beliefs on being indebted to another," Erikson said as he pursed his lips.

"Quite, my dear," Talia said with pleasure laced in her words.

Oh how she loved triumph.

* * *

Amelia was inside the bathroom for the fourth time that day. Bane had been convinced her morning sickness was just that – morning sickness, and that she was pregnant. He had brought her a test and told her to take it and not throw it away. He had of course left again, but he claimed it to be of matters he could not afford to ignore.

Amelia heard footsteps nearing the door as she stared at the pregnancy test that she had just used.

It was clearly positive.

She _was_ pregnant.

But she didn't feel pregnant. She thought something miraculous would happen – like a sign from the heavens. All she got were some mild cramps, some swelling, and food aversion.

"I'm pregnant," she said with a neutral voice, immediately thinking it was Bane as she heard someone enter the bathroom.

Only silence followed, and then a very exasperated voice.

"Fuck…I can't do this now," said someone that was not Bane as Amelia looked up to see Erikson.

"Excuse me, this is private," Amelia said with new alert, placing the test on the counter and standing in front of it with invaded eyes.

Erikson just stared at Amelia. No matter how much he owed Talia, for saving his skin when Ra's was still alive and when Erikson was young and mistaken, he knew this was crossing the line. Amelia? Sure, Bane seemed to protect her like a precious piece of China. But her saying she was pregnant…that was too much. He had no doubt that that was Bane's. He couldn't cross _this_ line. That was not only a betrayal to Bane, but to the league, as no doubt that baby would become an heir to this thrown.

"Stay in here and lock the door. Don't come out unless it's Madu, Barsad, Sammy, or Bane," Erikson said with the mercenary sternness in his eyes as he shut the bathroom door, leaving Amelia bug eyed in confusion as she just stared around the room.

"_What do you mean, Erikson?"_ asked a female voice that made Amelia's eyes slowly train to the door as she realized that something dangerous with Talia was about to happen. As Amelia knew that voice. Because she _hated_ it.

"_Get out Talia. This is bigger than the both of us_," Erikson said through the door.

Amelia's eyes darted to the window. It was fixated into the building. The only way out was the damn door.

And Amelia wasn't going to just sit in here and wait for an all clear when a psychopathic woman was outside waiting for her. Amelia felt the knife in her back pocket that she always carried, finding confidence in it as she cracked open the door and peaked out. Erikson was walking to the main doors that were shut and guarded by Talia.

Erikson's shoulders had heaved, as if he was about to call out, but then his eyes turned to Amelia as he heard the door open, his eyes furrowed on her, "I said that door is to remain shut-"

"Erikson!" Amelia yelled as she opened the door fully.

Talia, in Erikson's unprotected six, threw a knife at the man. It wasn't that far of a throw. But still. Talia threw a knife. At Erikson. And it punctured his neck with precision. Amelia took in a sharp breath, about to yell in horror.

"Ah ah ah – now Amelia, that will not mull over well, I fear," Talia said, her eyes unhinged as the cold truth of her identity was free in this room while Erikson tumbled to the ground on his back, grabbing for his neck as he gasped for air, blood clogging his painful groans.

"Come now. We have things to do," Talia said as if ordering Amelia to clean her room.

Amelia's eyes narrowed on Talia as she hurriedly walked over to Erikson to check his health while Amelia asked with unfiltered disdain, "You're joking right? You just threw a knife at this man. How the Hell did you even get in here? Does Bane even know?"

"No, I do not think so," Talia said sarcastically.

"You're making a huge mistake here, Talia," Amelia said as she stood over Erikson, wondering what to do for the man who looked at her with pleading eyes. Although the pleading did not resemble a cry for help, but for her to flee.

"Not as grave as yours, I fear, if you do not come. And leave him alone, or others will perish," Talia said with impatience.

"What the hell do you want," Amelia said with hardened eyes unfamiliar to her as she more than likely adopted such a glare after seeing Bane deliver it so many times.

"Do you see this?" Talia said with faint pride in her eyes as Amelia forgot for a moment about the dying man beneath her, as it looked like a detonator, "This will detonate a building that your brother is in. He will die, if, at any moment, I think you are trying to flee or defy me. You may of course refuse. But then you'll be an only child."

"You're a heartless bitch…." Amelia said breathlessly in incredulity, her eyes rapt with disgust.

"I think you should save your vulgar language for later. I swear I do not see what Bane sees in you," Talia rolled her eyes, motioning for the door.

"Obviously something he never saw in you," Amelia replied with a deadpan face and a cocky raise of her brow.

A huge part in Amelia wanted to admit her pregnancy. But that was pride. And thank goodness her common sense seemed to have more influence than her pride, as she knew that was an immediate death sentence…although she wanted to rub it so hard in this woman's face. Oh how smug Amelia's face would be if Talia learned Amelia carried Bane's child…

"Do you want me to push this button?" Talia asked as her thumb rested on the button.

"Obviously not," Amelia said sarcastically, but knew not to push her further if she wanted to survive. If she wanted Zachary to survive. Or if she wanted this new life in her to survive.

"Then come, and remain silent," Talia said with a piercing scold.

Amelia stared at her. She took a deep sigh as she looked to Erikson who tried to move his head to signal not to move. Amelia looked back up to Talia as they both stood their ground. Amelia, in a last ditch effort not to embark on what would no doubt be the death of her, said, "Bane's going to punish you. I promise you Talia, he will not like this. Not one bit."

"He will forgive me like always," Talia said with a glowing pride in her eyes.

Amelia felt a cold chill shiver through her bones as her heart fell, realizing those words were not just Talia's pride talking – there was a huge possibility Bane would forgive her, despite all of this. Amelia may apparently be pregnant with Bane's heir, but Bane had something unique with Talia that could make him side with Talia. But if he dared such a thing, Amelia would never forgive Bane.

Ever.

"What have you done to Zach," Amelia asked, changing the dark subject of who Bane was most loyal to, as Amelia hated to admit that she saw herself losing that battle.

"You will see. Unless you don't move this instant, and then I'll just end up taking you to his grave," Talia said with a finality in her voice that Amelia didn't question as she reluctantly began to walk toward the smiling woman.

"I've never killed anyone," Amelia began dryly, locking her eyes coldly to Talia, "But if you hurt Zach, you'll be my first."

Talia smirked dismissively as she opened the door, "Like you could land such a strike."

"You don't know me enough, then," Amelia said with a sneer as Talia motioned for her to use the private exit with careless eyes, feeling no threat in Amelia. Amelia was tempted, more than ever, to just yell. In any direction. But with Talia's precision in her killing moves, and with and the detonator in her hand…Amelia didn't risk it.

"Exit into the vehicle outside and do not say another word," Talia ordered, guards at the end already unconscious as Amelia saw Jeff in the front seat of a black SUV.

And oh her vengeance for that man burned hot.

And as much as Amelia knew it was probably futile, she pined for Bane. For his protection. For him to swipe her away and punish all of them, and to save Zachary. Out of everyone she wanted in this moment, it was Bane. The more she thought about him, the more her heart for ached for him.

And yet she feared he would only favor protecting Talia. And if he did, that was the final straw, and Amelia would never submit to that man again. Because that would crush her heart to an unfixable end.

* * *

Bane strode into his bedroom, looking to a ghostly pale Erikson who had a gouged knife in his neck, and injury Erikson was currently applying pressure to to slow the bleeding. The injury was fresh, perhaps only ten minutes had passed since it was made.

Bane's eyes widened with rage and pure betrayal as they grew heavy with a profound darkness. Bane knew that knife. He had seen Ra's give it to his daughter. And it infuriated Bane that it was in this room, in the neck of his officer_. And Amelia was reported missing._

Bane strode past the choking officer as Amelia was nowhere to be seen. He moved to the bathroom, an aggressive growl coming from him as she clearly wasn't in there either. But on the sink was the pregnancy test. He moved to examine it, a clear positive sign left to be seen as his eyes widened further with scorching rage.

She was pregnant.

And she was _missing_. She had been _stolen_ from him. And he knew by who. After all he had done for her, she took Amelia. The precious thing in his life.

Bane moved out of the bathroom with a new lethality coursing his veins that he hadn't felt since living in the Pit, looking hotly to the dying officer.

"Loyal men are hard to find, wouldn't you agree, Erikson?" Bane asked with a metallic hiss, "Or perhaps it is a sign that the league needs to purge the leadership positions."

Bane stood over the dying officer as he said with a dark mockery, his eyes pouring with menace, "If you have any relevant information, Erikson, _I suggest you give it to me now_."

"Talia…don't know where…" he said through the crimson liquid coming from his mouth, his face paling in the blood loss.

"And you led her here?" Bane asked him slowly, each syllable laced sharper with the deadliest poison, questioning the officer on what had been reported to him.

Erikson remained quiet as he felt his body transcend with fear and agony. He knew it was a mistake, bound by old honors he felt he had to uphold. "I didn'…I didn' know…she was pregnan'," Erikson said through the bubbling crimson. He had no idea Amelia was that high up in Bane's chain of important people, imagining Amelia as a way to pass the time, not the bearer of the next chain of commands to his league.

Bane felt hot white blood blister his veins at mentioning she was pregnant. It was one thing to read it on a piece of plastic, but another to admit it out loud. And it made the matter seem all the more urgent. And Bane's fury for this officer was beyond rage, as he registered that his woman was not only missing, but the life that had just begun in her as well. And that life was unequivocally his. And Talia, no doubt, was carelessly placing it all in jeopardy.

Bane stared only a moment longer, driving his demonic stare into the officer as he lifted his boot and placed it on the edge of the knife. Erikson jerked at the small pressure, his eyes pleading for Bane to stop. But Bane was not done. He unblinkingly stared as he added more weight to the knife, slowly deepening the injury, Erikson's eyes widening with pain until Bane, in a quick movement, lunged forward to drive it as far as he could, blood spewing out in a gurgling scream of torment.

"You remain and keep charge of the building," Bane said to Madu as he walked over to the officer that discovered the scene of this crime, "Unless I need to question your loyalty as well."

"No sir. We all know he always thought he owed Talia. The rest of us see loyalty only to you," Madu said with hardened eyes.

"Then prove it, as anyone else showing these signs of betrayal will face unprecedented reprimand, personally serviced by _me._ And may my scars serve as a reminder that I understand injury, and how to inflict_ what I once endured_," Bane threatened as Madu wordlessly nodded without meeting Bane's scorching gaze.

Bane moved down the hallway as he felt airways tighten with wrath. Amelia was not only missing, but pregnant, with _their child_, and in Talia's hands. Bane knew Talia was a vengeful woman, and he stressed over what she had planned. His stress and anger burned hot, melting away all other emotions, thoughts, and realities until only one was left – determination. He was to get Amelia back, despite what Talia had planned in her cruel mind. There had been many mistakes Talia had made over her lifetime, and Bane had forgiven almost all of them. Perhaps, this moment cementing his theory, he had forgiven too much.

But there would be no forgiveness here if a single scratch was on Amelia's body.

Only rage would greet Talia.

* * *

**Let me know what's racing through your minds! It's about to get crazy ;)**

**And I just want to say thank you one more time for the support this story kept getting with the reviews/adds/favs. I mean it when I say you guys helped me so much in feeling better about things when I desperately needed it! I feel so bad not responding to most of last chapter's reviews,, from the usual reviewers to the new ones, but I also didn't want to respond with a half-energetic mind - you guys deserve good replies :) So thanks again you fans! I love you guys so much :) You will be hearing from me shortly! I hope you see what you guys think of this chapter! :D **


	24. Chapter 23

_**It's been a while, so we will just jump into the story, with the AN at the bottom**_

* * *

Doubt.

Hope.

And most of all, confusion.

A collage of fierce emotions danced inside of Amelia as she rested in the back of the SUV with duct tape plastered to her mouth, rope binding her wrists as they sat in her lap, her eyes watching the passing site of an abandoned Gotham. She felt a nauseous sensation take her from the smell of the tape adhesive, although she tried to focus on other things. Such as hoping that more than anything, that whatever was about to happen, it would fail miserably and backfire to scar Talia's smug face.

In reality, it was the only thing keeping Amelia sane in all of this.

Because she doubted Bane. Or perhaps what she doubted most was his loyalty. Who would he side with once he arrived, if he searched for Amelia at all? This was Talia, this apparent woman that shared something with Bane that Amelia could never achieve. Amelia had no idea what kind of grip Talia had on Bane, and Amelia knew better than to put faith in Bane's rescue if Talia was involved.

Truly Amelia could reason that she had become cynical, despite her attempts to refrain from such poisonous thoughts. But as Amelia's eyes moved to glare at the back of Talia's dark mane, all Amelia could see was Bane favoring Talia and treating Amelia as a bearer of an heir.

And then there was Zachary, who depended on Amelia now. Amelia smirked under the tape as she wondered what would happen if her and Zachary just ran for it after all of this. Escape all of this, live a life of their own, and leave Bane and Talia together.

In the beginning, Amelia saw every sacrifice she made as a necessary bargaining tool to ensure the survival of her loved ones, and even her city. But the recent weeks, and this very moment here, helped Amelia realize, that not just metaphorically, but also physically, Talia muted any voice that Amelia had with Bane. And how could Amelia ever truly live a happy life as long as Talia was alive and in control?

It was simple - she couldn't.

And then the SUV hit a bump, or a pothole - Amelia wasn't sure - that made the SUV jerk violently, rattling her nauseous stomach. In a matter of seconds, Amelia's breathing became shallow as she felt the salty pooling of her saliva in her mouth, her stomach threatening to unleash everything it had.

_This couldn't have waited_…Amelia desperately thought to herself. Out of all the times to get sick, surely it didn't have to be now.

Luck seemed to pardon Amelia as the SUV slowed to a halt after a long moment of Amelia raging an internal battle to be the master of her body, paying little attention to the outside world when she heard the pulling of the door handle and felt the cooler air enter the SUV.

Amelia tried to speak through the tape as she eyed Jeff with fast pacing blinks, feeling her spontaneous sickness trying to make its way through her body.

"What's wrong with her?" Jeff asked as he furrowed his brow, opening the door fully.

"She is pale. Are you nauseous?" Talia asked from behind Jeff as she peeked behind his shoulder.

Amelia nodded fervently, or so she tried. Any movement seemed to threaten to undo her commitment to not vomit through the tape.

"Take off the tape and take her to the side," Talia ordered with a flat voice.

Jeff motioned for Amelia to move toward him, taking off the tape in an unfair rip that stung her face as Amelia wasted no time in darting to the side of the road, avoiding litter and old newspapers that plagued the streets, unleashing what little her stomach had.

"W-water," she stammered out in a hoarse voice as her face cringed, moving away from the rancid smell. Jeff looked to Talia, who nodded in return as Jeff made for the already half empty bottled water from inside the SUV.

Amelia kept her stance as she tried to ignore the rank taste in her mouth, watching her two kidnappers. Jeff was moving for the SUV, and Talia was at a good distance as she evaluated the territory. Amelia realized they had momentarily taken their attention off of her. And in her unattended moment, Amelia was half tempted to start running, in any direction. She didn't care. The point was that she had the opportunity. She had to take it.

And just as she felt the necessary adrenaline to potentially succeed at such a risky endeavor, her mind already considering what alleyways and streets to take, her courageous efforts died just as quickly as they were born when she remembered her brother.

She couldn't leave Zachary behind.

Amelia sighed and banefully took the water with her bound hands when Jeff returned to her, swigged, spit, and finished the water. She hated that Jeff kept an eye on her for every second of this, hating this man with a new fervor for all of his betrayal. She handed back the bottle to Jeff, who carelessly tossed it to the side before grabbing her arm in a commanding tug, "We can keep the tape off, but Miranda says to remain quiet."

Amelia rolled her eyes and faintly nodded as many sarcastic remarks flooded her mind. She felt better after vomiting, but she didn't feel like dealing with oral battles quite just yet. So Amelia followed Jeff in silence, thinking entirely of Zachary and wondering what they were to do once they were reunited. Surely they wouldn't just sit and let this happen.

Then, while her legs carried her pensive mind, a cool breeze gently lifted Amelia's golden brown hair from her face, even carrying a cold touch that cooled her forehead, turning into a wet trickle.

She folded her brows in curiosity of what this was, until she looked up, her face breaking into a softer expression at what she saw - it was beginning to snow.

Slow falling flakes fell around them in an ominous ballet. It somehow calmed the growing fire inside of Amelia, as she loved the soft sound of snow and how it was like a blanket of calm relief. So beautiful, white, and majestic. So pure.

Although it also left an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach, as it also set the scene all too well.

As how fitting would it be for her last moments to be when the snow decided to fall? Especially since the flakes seemed to be getting bigger, fluffier, and more elegant. It was as if Mother Nature decided Amelia deserved a beautiful show before her end, as if each flake was a unique present some otherworldly being created in compensation for all that Amelia and Zachary had to go through.

Her and Zachary always did love snowy nights in the winter.

How fitting, indeed.

"I find it curious, Amelia…did you eat something that did not settle well?" Talia asked with curious eyes as she led them to an abandoned office building, interrupting Amelia's gentle stare into the sky.

"Um, yes…" Amelia muttered hastily, caring not to indulge in what she suspected was the real cause, that her pregnancy was making her stomach sensitive to many things.

"Well control yourself. Illness will just hinder things," Talia replied as she opened the front doors with a creaking of the metal that echoed against the otherwise quieted area.

"Oh well we wouldn't any hindrances," Amelia said with unfiltered sarcasm as she ignored Talia's stare, Amelia never wanting to kill anyone so badly before as she couldn't believe she had just been scolded for getting sick.

"Would you prefer the duct tape?"

"Preferably not," Amelia responded, finding it quite difficult to continue being an obedient marionette, even though she knew it was for the best to comply. She just couldn't be respectful to Talia.

"Then prove it," Talia said with an unleashing of that cold, pit-less stare she had clearly mastered.

Amelia furrowed her brow in return, with pursed lips, in attempt to control her words, adrenaline flowing through her veins as she felt the need to fight, the need to disfigure Talia. Just who was this woman? This woman that stole Bane's attention, that kidnapped her brother, and now had the audacity to do the same to Amelia. And then scold Amelia, for no reason.

Talia apparently was complacent with the silence, as she began to lead them once more through what had to be an office building before the takeover. It was almost eerie, the way the building was so silenced and void of life. And yet objects remained to show it was once a bustling atmosphere - coffee cups, papers, pictures, even a few jackets on chairs.

On a desk that they passed, a picture was placed of a curly blonde haired girl, smiling a toothy smile, with a few missing, while being hugged closely by an older blonde that shared the child's eyes. Amelia's face deadpanned. Where was that little family now? Were they alive? Were they safe? Were they hungry, or scared?

The corporate empire. Families and friends. Western life as everyone knew it. Reduced to nothing. All because of one man.

And Amelia, in being in an unfiltered display of what Gotham had become, realized that she shared a bed with that man. Amelia was going to share a _human being_ with that man. How could Amelia consciously allow such a thing? Amelia suddenly felt a new determination, if she survived this, to truly change Bane's mission in Gotham. She had to.

Because many things would indeed have to change if Amelia had the opportunity to return to Bane. If she could even stomach returning to Bane after realizing what kind of fate had taken Gotham and its people, as Amelia became plagued with wondering where that family of two was. Where that little boy Stephen was. Where _everyone_ was. And did Bane even care? How had Amelia lived with herself all this time? Sleeping soundly, a roof over her head, a hot meal on demand. And all the while the rest of Gotham no doubt lived in fear of Bane.

Amelia felt her mind melt with all the sudden realizations.

It was almost becoming too much to think about. The air became thick, and Amelia felt trapped.

No. She had to quiet her mind. She had to refocus to the situation at hand - she was kidnapped, and about to see Zachary.

Yes, Zachary.

She had to focus on Zachary. Amelia was more than tempted, when she saw him, to somehow unbind whatever they were bound with, and to run and never look back. Zachary knew how to fight. And Bane…Amelia's truly heart fell at the thought of Bane. But surely Bane would be fine, or so Amelia reasoned. He had Talia.

Or so she tried to convince herself. She was partially unaware of the protective barrier her subconscious was trying to build, to protect her from the possible chance that Bane would choose Talia over Amelia. Amelia couldn't deny the fact that the thought of Bane choosing Talia weighted Amelia's heart like a bag of thick nails, some protruding and scratching anything that they could touch. Amelia was attached to the man, and yet she felt like she could never be. Especially after seeing what Gotham had truly become. How desolate it was now.

How could Amelia lie with the man that did all of this?

But as Amelia entered the stairwell, a gust of wind carrying Talia's faint perfume in Amelia's face, she was reminded once more of the situation at hand – Talia had Amelia and her brother. And Amelia had to escape.

Somehow, Amelia had to escape.

* * *

"Sir, it's Samiah," Barsad said as he and Bane traversed the stairs that led to their acquiring vehicles that were lining up to comb the streets.

"What is it?" Bane requested through the mask with lessening patience as Barsad spoke into the phone.

"She knows the location, saying Zachary left-"

"Just deliver the information," Bane ordered with a thinning metallic tone, his eyes moving to Barsad in an impatient glare, attempting to control his ferocity.

"6475 West Street."

"Then we make for it," Bane ordered as he neared his vehicle, Barsad close behind as he hung up the cellphone.

"It will blow Talia's cover if we find her there," Barsad reminded Bane.

"And that is her own mistake to face," Bane darkly stated as they entered the vehicle, leaving almost instantly.

Bane wanted nothing more than to deliver punishment to anyone that could be related to this. But he knew better than to unleash his stress. He had learned this lesson time and time again in the Pit – impatient outbursts were underestimated failures. He had learned patience, even in stressful situations. Because punishment was worth being delivered at the right moments. It was like with Bruce Wayne, where Bane could have easily taken Bruce at any moment. But it was the timing, and the manner in which Bruce was taken, that made the punishment all the more cutting.

Although, with the context of this current predicament, Bane found it challenging to remain patient.

Especially because one of the main leaders in this daring kidnapping was Talia. And what was Bane to do about that? How could he punish Talia?

But if Amelia was injured, how could he not?

Not only did Bane feel the pressing grip of time running out, but he also felt the internal battle of what his actions were to be if he found an injured Amelia.

Or worse.

No, that was unforgivable.

Surely Talia couldn't have that planned.

* * *

"You don't have to do this you know," Amelia said as they reached the stairs. It was just the two women now as they climbed the stairwell, Jeff having gone off to 'ensure' something else, whatever that meant, as Amelia couldn't decipher the context.

"I wouldn't bother, you won't even be alive to feel this city burn to ashes. You either die here, or later," Talia said with little play in her voice as it echoed against the walls.

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked with a furrowed brow.

"When it explodes of course," Talia said with an impatient sigh.

"Explodes?" Amelia asked in a quieter voice, her eyes training to Talia. Surely this was just a tactic of Talia's.

"With the bomb?" Talia asked with incredulous sarcasm.

"What bomb?" Amelia asked with a deep intake of the stairwell air.

"Has Bane kept you under a rock this entire time?" Talia asked, amusement lacing into her voice.

"That's not your business – just what you do mean?" Amelia asked with urgency.

"Oh this is too good…then I shall reveal it for you. There is a bomb threatening to detonate at any given moment that will obliterate this city. It's what gives the League of Shadows power – anyone crossing the only remaining bridge, as the others were destroyed, will trigger the bomb. It ensures our authority here," Talia said, her vibrancy returning to her as they rounded another flight of stairs.

"That's ridiculous," Amelia said almost immediately.

"Realities, indeed Amelia, are sometimes darker than the imagination," Talia said with a surprising weight to her voice, finding a rare moment of true insight. Or so it was rare to Amelia.

"Well I appreciate the pre-mortem advice," Amelia said sardonically, without even thinking, caring not to apologize once she did realize her slight.

Amelia felt her world spin once her brain finally registered just what Talia had said. _Bane...had taken over Gotham...and was going to blow it up._

"It is a lesson I learned when I escaped my home. I prefer this life, but I could have never fathomed the darkness that lurked in this freedom," Talia said, ignoring Amelia's remarks, as she felt they were below her at this point.

Although Amelia couldn't hear Talia. Amelia's world was too busy spinning.

Amelia felt her stomach sickening, but this time not because of sensitive hormones. What if Talia was correct? Amelia had many more questions to ask, about if the bomb was going off no matter what, _when_ it was going off, and who was in control of it? Was Amelia even to survive this? Was Bane just going to have her give birth, and then let Amelia die with the city? Was this all a ploy?

But just as her mind began to accept this reality, it quickly blocked it out. Amelia didn't want to know. She couldn't focus on that right now. It was almost too grand of a horrible truth that Amelia couldn't even completely register it. It seemingly went over Amelia's head, carefully treading in her shadow to be found once more so it could ruthlessly haunt her later.

Because, in reality, did Talia just admit the city was to blow up? With, no doubt, Bane's permission?

Amelia felt her breath shorten. She felt like she was going to pass out.

Just who _was_ Bane?

_No_. Amelia couldn't accept this. This was Talia, the woman who made even Pinocchio look like a truth teller. Amelia wanted that information from someone else, like Zachary. Or even Sammy.

Amelia climbed the rest of the stairs with wobbly knees until she reached a halted Talia. Amelia looked up to see that her and Talia had reached a large door at the top of the stairs. Amelia felt her emotions grow numb as she mindlessly watched Talia enter the door, holding it open for Amelia as she too entered, her world still glued to the feeling of betrayal from Bane for lying to her all along if, indeed, Talia's words were true.

And it was clear upon entry that they were on the top floor, entering a large and luxurious room with a tall ceiling that no doubt belonged to a CEO of sorts.

And then Amelia spotted something that calmed her more than the snow - inside the lavish room, on the upper floor, as it was a split level room, was Zachary.

"Zachary!" Amelia cried with a sharp yell as she immediately moved for her brother, who was bound with his hands behind his back, around his ankles, and in a sitting position against a pillar, allowing Amelia to forget all the worries that recently gripped her entire being.

Because if that was all true, then screw this place. Screw the League of Shadows. Amelia and Zachary would just run for it. It was Amelia's only option now, anyway. Or so it felt.

"Millie, are you alright?" Zachary asked with widened, concerned eyes.

"Yeah…yeah I guess," she said as she made a series of awkward movements in both attempts to try and unbind him, hug him, or anything in general to express her joy in his health. Although the high pitched clearing of Talia's throat suggested any further movements with her brother would produce unwelcomed circumstances.

"That is enough, unless you would rather me deliver a personal execution," Talia threatened as she descended the small stairs to an open level with numerous floor to ceiling windows, couches, and tables, and a fireplace.

Amelia looked down to Zachary, who motioned his head for Amelia to sit next to him.

Amelia folded her knees as she rested next to Zachary, feeling a sense of security next to him. He was safe, he was conscious. He was everything he needed to be to run for it.

"Let's run for it. I have a knife in my butt pocket," Amelia whispered with insistence as she scrambled to find a way to get her hands behind her.

"No, not now," Zachary said with un-predicted certainty.

"What do you mean? We gotta go Zach," Amelia said as she halted her actions, confused as to why they wouldn't act now. Talia was facing the city, Jeff was yet to be seen. It was two against one. Surely now was their chance.

"She could have backup elsewhere. Talia tends to have plans underneath her plans. She is giving us her back, which means she is confident right now. I don't like a confident Talia. She wouldn't give us an unguarded six if it was just her, or if she didn't have a backup. My guess is, the building really will explode, and she will detonate this place before we can make it out," Zachary said in quick whispers, his eyes boring into Amelia's to confirm his decision.

Amelia relaxed her excited body as she realized Zachary wasn't just sitting here by himself, waiting for Amelia. He was already analyzing everything.

"Do you at least have a plan?" Amelia asked.

"Of course I do."

"Then tell me what it is."

"Hell no. It'll give it away."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just be the innocent Amelia you're good at being, and I'll handle the rest."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean? Innocent Amelia?"

"Your uh…let's say, balls, haven't really dropped yet."

"You're retarded."

"And you're on crazy bitch's hit list. But be quiet. Don't draw attention."

"Okay fine…jerk."

"You'll owe me big time when I save your ass."

"I've already saved yours multiple times."

"You'll still owe me. Now be quiet."

Amelia threw Zachary a final look, as a way to give her final word in their slight argument, although it was barely heated. If anything, it felt kind of good. It felt normal.

Something Amelia doubted she'd ever be after this if she remained with the League of Shadows. Even the thought of that sickened her mind, knowing now their capabilities and motives. Just how blind had Amelia become in all of this?

And only a few seconds into the silence, a tiny grumble came from Amelia's empty stomach. She folded her brows in embarrassment, as here they were on the executioner's block, and her stomach had the audacity to announce its hunger.

In a subconscious move, Amelia protectively placed a hand over her stomach, remembering that the changing tune from illness to hunger was probably related to her pregnancy. _Her pregnancy_. She would have to get used to that, one way or another.

Amelia softly felt the slight swelling forming on her abdomen, alert now more than ever that she was not a single person in this scenario.

Call it motherly instinct, or more than likely finding anything to help encourage her drive for survival, Amelia felt a surge of determination to survive, so as to properly defend her unborn child's life that had only just begun. Bane's or not, this child was hers, and had been conceived when Amelia found something deep for Bane. She couldn't turn her back on this child now.

"Are you going to be sick," Zachary asked with concern, breaking the silence he bestowed on them.

"No I am fine," she whispered as she moved her bound hands.

"Then why did you grab your stomach?" Zachary whispered back.

"Nothing," she said as her face began to flush from realizing she almost gave it away, desperate to keep Talia from discovering such information.

"Amelia," Zachary pried.

"It's nothing Zach," she said with a snippy whisper, trying, urgently, to keep this conversation for later.

Zachary eyed his sister's face, who kept her eyes steadfastly on the floor before them, curious as to why she was acting so out of the ordinary. He evaluated the scenario, putting pieces of the puzzle together and trying to understand the picture.

Perhaps she was ill. But that wouldn't make sense, as her face showed no signs of sickness. He had seen her sick before, and knew how she acted. No, it wasn't sickness. Besides, her stomach had growled. So then what else would prompt her to hold her belly?

In the unfamiliar ways of thinking, Zachary had completely skipped over the next obvious answer. But surely not…

"Millie…don't tell me…" Zachary began in a quiet puff of his voice as he leaned into her, not knowing how to verbalize his speculations.

"It's possible," she said in the tiniest voice, her eyes unwavering.

Zachary felt his heart sink. That was the last thing they needed.

"When did you find out?" he asked, wondering how far along she was.

As much as Zachary didn't like this option, he immediately wondered if it was early enough where the pregnancy could be terminated. Amelia didn't need to have a baby in all of this chaos. Because Zachary didn't need to think twice who the father was, and knowing Bane, Amelia would forever be a prisoner if she birthed Bane's heir.

Although Zachary regretted thinking that way, realizing this was a potential niece or nephew. Painfully remembering his daughter and how he'd give anything to see her again. It was just almost too much to lose his sister, because being pregnant with Bane's spawn meant his sister was going to be on permanent lockdown.

"Today," she finally admitted.

"Well shit…are you happy? Are you keeping it? Is this planned? Talk to me," Zachary said as he turned his shoulders to her, thinking only of her in this moment, wondering what the hell it was like to be Amelia – Bane's paramour, Talia's vendetta, a prisoner at the library, and now pregnant and on death's apparent hit list.

"It's fine Zach, it's sort of planned, I guess. But I'll be fine, I promise. We need to get out of here. We can talk about this later. Hitler's reincarnation is our top priority," Amelia said, her eyes finally coming back to Zachary's with a dark fire lit inside of them.

"Hitler's reincarnation?" Zachary asked with a flat tone and a raise of the brow, Amelia raising her brows in response as if it was obvious.

"Yeah, Talia. She is a horrible person."

"You really hate that chick, don't you?"

"Don't you?"

"Of course I do. It's Talia. It's just cool you think she is on par with Hitler," Zachary said with a crooked smile as for a split second, a healthy and innocent look took the sibling's eyes as they smiled in acknowledgment of the lame joke.

And in the small moment of their eyes connecting, the siblings felt a strong surge to band together, that they would _stay_ together, and they would escape this somehow. Their bond seemingly returned.

"Amelia, stand, it is time," Talia said as she ascended the small stairs leading to her and Zachary.

"You are crazy, I hope you know," Amelia said, meaning it literally as she put in absolutely no effort to raise herself.

Perhaps it was Zachary that gave Amelia the boost of confidence that she needed all along to stand up for herself.

Because for the first time, Amelia simply didn't feel alone in all of this. She didn't feel like her survival depended on obedience. With her brother, she had a real chance to fight this.

"I am a survivor," Talia corrected with a pride and reality in her voice that mirrored Bane's, furthering Amelia's fears that he would choose Talia over Amelia. It honestly wouldn't surprise Amelia, as he and Talia truly did share many things that would create quite the unique bond.

"What does that have to do with this? Why are you doing this?" Amelia asked, finding little room to care anymore about remaining quiet.

"Your masked villain you are playing house with means more to me than he would ever mean to you, and I in turn will forever mean more to him than you ever could," Talia said, silencing Amelia as she let out a deep breath. Those words cut deep.

It was just a small, simple statement. And yet it carried all of Amelia's true fears, just in one banter.

"Ah, your quieted words speak for you, Amelia. You understand, don't you dear? You will never understand my home, and what someone like Bane could mean to me. He is my protector, my way of life. The only man who has never abandoned me, even when I was not his to claim. His importance in my life is far more significant than yours, I can assure."

Amelia stared darkly at Talia. It was clear Talia was trying to mentally defeat Amelia, and it was clear it was working.

But fuck that. Amelia was _tired_ of that.

"But why do all of this?" Amelia asked, not denying Talia's words, but refusing to remain silent, as no doubt that was what Talia desired.

"Because you steal him from me. I cannot allow this. We have a deeper bond than any could imagine, and I will destroy anything that threatens such a bond," Talia said as she faced the open floor below, a stolid expression taking her face.

"A lot of work for someone who just wanted to ruin Gotham," Zachary said, Amelia smiling internally in her union with her brother. It was almost indescribable, the way they banded together so quickly and deeply now.

It made Amelia realize that perhaps all of her submission and allowance of all that happened was worth it, as surely Zachary would have faced stringent punishments, even fatal ones, by now. Bane had at least done _one_ thing right - not killing her brother.

"Gotham is attached to another vendetta. Amelia here has become a new one while I am being patient before destroying this city. She is a necessary obstacle that needs to be moved, if I am to fully take this city in the end. Bane and I will do this together, and only as the two of us. As it was always meant to be," Talia said, her face unchanging.

"He won't forgive you," Amelia said, wanting more than anything for that to be true. Perhaps Bane could have a line of redemption if he decided not to forgive Talia. Just this once.

"Confident words from someone trembling in her skin," Talia replied, her brow raising in a winning move.

Amelia remained silent, wanting to burst with angry words. Of _course_ she was trembling in her skin, she was about to die. After everything she had done, she was going to die. At least her possible death was with Zachary, but still, she hated Talia's inability to acknowledge all that Amelia had put into this. And she wanted to shout all of this out, to unleash her anger. But Zachary leaned into Amelia's shoulder and shook his head, feeling his sister's emotions threatening to unfold.

"Miranda," said a voice Amelia hated by now as Jeff re-entered the room, interrupting her building ferocity, although it remained very near the surface of her mind.

"What is it Jeff?" Talia asked, her back still toward him.

"Gordon just said Bane's vehicles were approaching a few streets over," he said, finally getting Talia's attention as she turned to face him.

Talia's eyes narrowed. So he _was_ coming for her. Talia had been waiting a few moments before carrying out her plans, curious if Bane would follow in pursuit. Talia wondered if Bane would allow her guise to continue in all of this, as surely this might threaten to undo it all. And replaying the small words said by Amelia, Talia wondered, for a moment, if perhaps this _would_ cross a line.

But why?

_Why_ did Amelia mean so much to Bane?

Talia felt there was a deeper explanation here, one she had yet to see. And in an attempt to understand this explanation further, Talia saw an alternate option to secure Bane's favor, worried in Bane's obvious haste that this may have, indeed, crossed a line.

"Jeff. Kill her," Talia ordered.

Talia could frame her group. She would say it was their idea, to kill Amelia. And how could Talia refuse, if she was to keep her pretext for them? Without them, Bruce would give up. And that was _not_ an option. Talia wanted Bruce to fight to the very end, to feel true despair when Talia burned this city to ashes. She needed the people of this city to hope as well, to display was true despair was to the world.

"What? That wasn't the plan," Jeff said with new concern, his eyes widening as he reconsidered the woman before him.

"It will enrage Bane. In his anger we can strike," Talia said, regaining the softer face of Miranda Tate as she grabbed Amelia's arm, who jerked in reprieve. Talia shot her a death glare, "I can make this more painful for you, if you prefer."

Amelia finally gave to Talia's command to rise, although the disgust on Amelia's face was more than evident as Talia led her down the few stairs to the open sitting area with the grand windows. The snow was falling even harder outside, dusting everything it could touch.

It gave a small sense of calm to the otherwise disorderly Amelia. Bane was coming, and as much as the words ignited a cord of hope in Amelia, she reminded herself all he had done. How could she allow herself to be excited over that? Amelia still believed that the man was not of pure evil, but had he truly been so corrupted that Amelia would be unable to reach him? Blowing up a city was quite elaborate. And Amelia had to draw a line somewhere.

Perhaps destroying the city _was_ the line.

But he hadn't destroyed it yet.

"I can't kill Amelia," Jeff said dubiously, his voice even lightly cracking, as he followed the two women.

"Sure you can. She betrayed you-" Talia said.

"No I didn't Jeff," Amelia said with a fierce edge to her voice as she turned to face him, jerking her arm out of Talia's, not allowing Talia to tarnish Amelia in what could be her last moments. Amelia saw the pure confusion in Jeff's eyes, realizing her way out of this might lie in getting Jeff to see her side.

"Jeff, this story is deeper and more confusing than you think. Do you seriously think I belong to a criminal empire? I mean if you think I am a criminal, why don't you talk to Miranda here, or should I say –"

"_Silence_," Talia sharply declared, the sudden outcry momentarily silencing Amelia, who would have continued if not for Jeff next speaking.

"Miranda, this isn't the plan. Amelia was supposed to lure him, we keep her alive, we free her from Bane," Jeff retorted.

Talia stared at Jeff, realizing the boy still had innocence inside of him. Innocence that needed stamped out. And in Talia's quick wit, she decided there might be one thing to skive Jeff off of his hero mindset – if Talia lied, once more. One more false set of words to misdirect Jeff surely couldn't hurt.

"She is carrying his baby," Talia said with a heavy voice as she looked up to Jeff, unaware that Amelia actually _was_ carrying Bane's child. To Talia, it was nothing more than a lie. A lie that Talia felt comfortable capitalizing on.

"Amelia…" Jeff said with unbelieving eyes.

"You don't understand Jeff…" Amelia reasoned, her voice shaking as she had no idea how Talia knew.

Amelia's breathless response garnered the fiercest flow of blood in Talia's body as her eyes slowly moved to Amelia.

Talia understood now.

Bane was desperate to save this vixen because she _was_ pregnant.

Oh, Amelia was surely to die tonight.

"She will never return to our side. It must be done Jeff. I am sorry," Talia said in her kindest voice, doing her utmost best to control all of her bitter resentment that now fueled every fiber of Talia's being. Talia moved to Jeff and raised his arm, the gun in his hand, his eyes completely undecided. His arm was even trembling. But Talia would have little room for this.

Talia even considered just shooting them all right now, pretending Jeff had done the dirty deed, and that Talia killed Zachary when he threatened to kill Talia. Her web of lies would only grow thicker, more beautiful.

Although it infuriated Talia that in that web of lies was an actual string of truth.

_Amelia was pregnant with Bane's child_.

Why…_why_ was she special to Bane? What made Amelia so worthy of carrying Bane's flesh and blood? Talia had thought, for so long, it would always just be her and Bane. No one else. No other outsider, no other intruder. Just the two people born in the Pit, banding together, romance on their horizon.

The romance almost didn't even matter at this point. It was, in the end, an accessory. Talia just didn't like the sensation of feeling like she lost Bane, in any way. And if Amelia carried the man's child, surely Talia would lose her favor with Bane. And that was just unacceptable. Talia couldn't lose her protector, the only person that ever understood or truly cared for her.

Talia moved away, walking over to another platform with a pillar and a door leading elsewhere. She was to watch from afar, bomb trigger in hand, as if it was needed at any moment, Talia would blow the building and escape out the adjacent door that connected to the building next door.

Bane was Talia's - plain and simple. And Talia would do anything to secure this. In Talia's obsession with Gotham, she had seemingly lost her protector. And aside from destroying Amelia and Gotham, Talia realized her new objective was to secure Bane's dedication once more.

The thought of losing Bane to another dug even deeper into Talia's heart than when Talia had learned that she lost her father.

And 50 feet away, Amelia just stared at Jeff with confused eyes, lost in her own internal battles. Amelia's eyes darted back to Zachary, who was still sitting by the pillar that they had left him at, although he seemed preoccupied with something else.

Amelia's eyes moved back to stare down the barrel before her, chills running her spine, her mouth agape in fear of what death was like.

It was like the plane crash all over again.

_Was this really happening_?

"Jeff…don't be a murderer…seriously…why are you doing this? Look at what you're doing," Amelia said. She couldn't believe how quickly someone's mind could be warped. Had Talia really done this so effortlessly?

Is this what the world truly was like?

In a despaired thought, Amelia considered perhaps this was for the best then. Why would she want to live, raise a child for that matter, in a world where someone who was a kind person could be warped so quickly, so effortlessly, into a killer? Where the man she had been slowly giving her heart to turned out to be more sinister than Amelia initially imagined?

Surely this was all just a dream.

Amelia stared into Jeff's undetermined eyes. Jeff felt that Amelia had betrayed humanity on so many levels. It was because of Amelia that Gotham had folded into Bane's lap. All Amelia had to do was tell someone, and this could have all been avoided. The National Guard could have been here in no time to strip Bane from Gotham.

And yet Amelia didn't.

And now she was pregnant with his baby.

But the look in her eyes, where innocence seemingly lied, kept Jeff on the edge of indecision. And Amelia could see it. She could feel it.

"Please Jeff…" she uttered, wondering if those were to be her last words as she pleaded with her gray eyes. And then Amelia felt a string of daring as she wondered, in his indecision, if she should try to slap the gun away and tackle him. She definitely had enough kinetic anger to be vicious in this moment.

But she didn't have time to consider such an option.

Because only seconds later, the sound of gun fire erupted the room, echoing deafeningly against the walls, a spray of warm liquid covering Amelia's face.

* * *

Amelia's eyes were squeezed shut.

No pain.

Where was the pain?

Hadn't she been shot?

Upon a sharp intake of breath, after holding it for several seconds, she opened her eyes to see Jeff staring blankly at her, blood spewing from his neck as his face turned into absolute horror, the raised hand dropping to his side as he stumbled backwards.

Amelia's eyes found Zachary with a raised gun, a cold and unforgiving expression donned on his face. He lowered his gun and motioned for Amelia to near him.

"Holy shit…holy shit…" Amelia whispered to herself as she realized Jeff's blood was spattered onto her, and that the man was quickly dying as Amelia never could have guessed that much blood could pour from a single person so quickly. Amelia felt her body begin to tremble as she watched Jeff's eyes register that he had been shot, the desperation clearly etched onto his face.

Darkness once more gripped Amelia's mind as she wondered if that was the last look Jeff would have on his face, as clearly he needed immediate medical attention – something Amelia could not give.

And as survival coursed her veins, thinking of options for Jeff, and hearing Zachary's voice echo somewhere in her mind, Amelia woke up as she shook her head, realizing she had to move.

Now was her chance.

Her chance to escape, to get out of here, to leave with Zachary. As what was she doing? Jeff was about to shoot her. He had turned her in, labeled her the enemy. In this moment, it was either her or him.

She began to move toward her brother, side-stepping Jeff as she muttered to the man choking on his own blood, his eyes fraught with terror, "I'm sorry Jeff." But Amelia didn't linger for him. It was his fault he was in this scenario, and Amelia couldn't be sympathetic now if she wanted to live.

But out of her peripheral, Amelia saw Talia emerge from behind the pillar she had hid behind in hearing the gun fire, brandishing her own gun that was being raised at Amelia.

In an instant Zachary trained his gun in Talia's direction and fired without thought, grazing the pillar as Talia ducked back behind it, marble spraying all over in a dusty cloud as Amelia did little to slow down, climbing the steps in twos, desperate to reach Zachary as he was hidden safely behind his own pillar.

"Fine, if you two choose to explode, that is your option. Good luck escaping. I doubt I will ever see you again," rang Talia's superior voice as Amelia heard the shutting of a heavy door, no doubt the one Amelia spotted earlier.

If Amelia had to guess, the bomb was furthest from that hallway, or Talia wouldn't trust it. In an indecisive moment Amelia wanted to follow Talia, but Zachary re-grabbed her attention as he shouted while approaching his sister, "Don't follow her, we need to move."

Amelia followed her brother as he ran down the hallway Amelia came in through. Amelia moved her legs in what had to be with an alternate body as they carried her faster than ever before, so caught up in this moment she forgot her hands were still bound.

Amelia felt panic stream her blood as she only hoped she ran far enough and in the right direction. She trusted Zachary though, and his knowledge, and his educated guesses as they were clearly headed for the stairwell.

Although the smug tone in Talia's voice before she shut the door told Amelia she might not be far enough at all.

Only time would tell.

* * *

Bane and his men rounded the quiet streets, loose paper flying in their wake as they approached the building given to them by Sammy. Bane watched with deadly gray eyes, his scarred brow dipped down in apprehension, feeling betrayal he never thought he would feel with Talia as he began to wonder where Amelia would be placed and what her condition was.

But as they approached, the streets empty and snow beginning to dust the grounds, everything changed.

In an instant.

Bane watched the indolent building that contained the only two people that ever made him feel human, that ever made him find reason, turn into an abrupt fiery ball of heat and destruction.

The cracking and deep echo of the explosion vibrated the vehicle, jingling even the hinges on Bane's mask as his eyes widened with a furrowed brow, the vehicle coming to a halting screech so as to avoid the debris that rained down like deadly pieces of snow.

"What has she done…" Barsad said with his own disbelief as the building released a cloud of fire, the smoke engulfing everything around the explosion.

Bane exited the vehicle moments later, disbelief gripping his heart as he left his large aviator jacket inside the vehicle, not caring for the added bulk as he felt the need to act. Act how, or for what, he was not sure. But he also could not believe the sight before him, his eyes wide in desolation.

Had Talia truly exploded this building? While not only Talia, but Amelia, was inside?

Bane walked among the carnage and smoke as if he were a dark creature of it, emerging closer to the site to see the rubble in flames, tumbling with a dense noise as the sound of crackling fire filled the atmosphere.

Already a body lay before Bane. Its silhouette too darkened by the smoke and fire to recognize, Bane's veined and large hands tightening in a threat to unleash his ferocity as his imagination took his logical mind. He began to imagine Talia, or Amelia, as this figure on the ground.

And Bane's heart raced like it never had before, as if it was either woman…

He didn't know which would be worse.

* * *

**Okay so, I am so so so so sorry for the long delay. It's just one of this things, life gets in the way, you lose your inspiration, etc. **

**But aside from that, I just want to say thank you so much for the reviews/adds/favs. Seriously, thank you so much. Your guys's support for this story helped me find the inspiration to keep going when I didn't want to. **

**And the reviews overall for the story were awesome, and helped inspire me when I doubted if anyone would be disappointed if I didn't update this story. Needless to say, it's sort of a period of self-doubt for me, and that included this story. I was super inspired when the first wave of reviews came in, but life happened, and I lost it all as I got caught up in other things. But I went back through the reviews one day, when I considered leaving this story as I began to worry it wasn't good enough to continue or that people wouldn't miss it, and I re-read the reviews and it totally rejuvenated my spirit and actually made me just literally write for 8 hours straight. Anyway, point of the story, is not to ask for reviews, but to thank all of you again for the support you have already given this story. I was very tempted to leave this story, thinking it wasn't worth it (again not a positive moment in my life right now) but all the reviews I have ever received, the follows, and the favs, just recaptured my passion for this story. So thank you for enjoying something I created :)**** It means the world to me. Sorry if this AN is long, but I just wanted to thank the fans that make this story feel so real to me now :)****  
**

**Also, I feel like the worst author ever for not having thanked my reviewers personally yet, as I often like to. I am so sorry for that. Before i knew it a month had gone by, and then the inspiration to continue this story came so suddenly, and I finished this chapter so quickly, I decided just publishing the chapter before finding the time to thank you personally was a better way to thank you. But for real, all my reviewers, from the new to the old, you guys are the best, and I will be thanking you all personally soon. And thank you for the support for the break up. It meant the world to me. I took all your advice, and adored that so many gave me some :) and I adored all your reviews. I read all of them, more than once, and smiled with each one. If you review this time, I promise I will respond with a thank you. If you do not review, I am still going to respond to the old reviews from last chapter. Once I get home from work I am going to send my thank yous out, I promise :) Things are looking up finally, so I actually have the energy to thank you all :)**

**And I also didn't get a chance to thank the guest reviews yet either, but I just want to say, to all the guests that review this story, you mean so much to me! Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys rock and are a part of me finding my inspiration once more :) ****So thank you so much guesties! I love you guys**


	25. Chapter 24

**I am so sorry for the delay, but things got BUSY for me. I got incredibly sick with some kind of respiratory illness, and on top of that, I was busy moving, I had my birthday, and other general life things. **

**BUT, without further ado… ;)**

* * *

The snow melted away with each landing as the surrounding warmth continued to breath. Soon a slick environment was birthed, perhaps turning to ice later in the night once the warmth from the explosion subsided.

Although an internal fire would burn eternally, depending on the figure before Bane.

Bane approached the figure, his heavy boots sounding a gritty rhythm until he stood next to the darkened body. Bane's initial reaction was to turn the body with his foot in an innate mannerism, withholding it when he remembered who this could possibly be.

He knelt over the body instead, his eyes furrowed with unease. And once he was close enough, he immediately recognized that the charred clothing of the figure would not belong to either female.

It was clearly a male that lied before Bane.

Bane reached out his veined hand, pulling the body with a firm clasp on the dead man's shoulder, thankful it was neither woman. The head rolled like a dead weight, exposing a gunshot wound in the neck, the singed smell of flesh faint in the air, detected even through Bane's mask.

It was Jeff. Bane sneered under the mask, disappointed in the kill that was stolen from him. Bane had enjoyed the possibility of making this treacherous man, or boy no doubt, suffer for his mistakes. Clearly that was an option no longer, much to Bane's disproval.

But Bane could not become careless in his personal crusades. There was something about Jeff's body that perturbed Bane - he had a bullet wound. Clearly a fight had taken place prior to the explosion, and there were still unaccounted people.

Bane rose from the body, twirling his fingers in his usual agitation. The needless nature of this entire scenario was uncalled for. Just what had spurred all of this? The damage was small, in respect to everything else that had occurred in Gotham, but why was Talia so centered on destroying Amelia? It deeply unnerved Bane. As Bane's mind began to fester in twisted confusion, he snapped back to the reality at hand as his eyes scanned the exploded building.

He didn't have time to be crossed. He had to secure Amelia's safety before exacting any punishment, as surely this could not go without reprimand. Someone would pay for this useless episode.

Bane examined the area with calculating cold eyes, the sound of his metallic breathing haunting the area that was otherwise noiseless, save for the small cackling of fire or the loose tumbling of rubble. The left side of the building was clearly destroyed, in pieces, many iron bars peeking through the broken walls, and the floors drooping downward as their support no longer existed. The right side was still in standing condition, although dangerous with the structure of the building compromised.

Bane motioned with his large hand that donned his leather wrist brace, his back still to the mass of men he acquired for this mission, for them to begin their inspection of the darkened building that was now enclosed in a dusty cloud. A myriad of gritty steps followed in Bane's wake until he focused his attention on the exploded half, fewer men venturing over here with Bane. It was rougher and more dangerous. It was also not safe to trample through the rubble if anyone lied underneath. Although that thought sobered the building cruelty inside of Bane as his temper was beginning to flare.

He refused to accept that Talia, or Amelia, would be amongst this wreckage. Concern now centered Bane's attention, leaving very little room for him to fume over the actions of Talia. Because if Jeff was lost in the explosion, and a gunshot was to his neck, that meant the others were near. And if they were near, then there was potential that their bodies were too amongst this carnage.

Bane loathed that possibility. Because it's potential was so very real.

None the less, he carried on in nearing the building. He had to find her, alive. Bane was certain that Talia had somehow survived this, as she was as hard to destroy as Bane was. Possibly the only gift the Pit ever gave them. But it was mostly Amelia that Bane began to grow concern for. All this destruction was aimed at her. It would be sheer luck that she would survive.

But Bane did not trust luck. So he favored to think that rather it was fate that would ensure Amelia's survival, as he was in denial of the other potential realities. He already began to imagine finding her alive, realizing that after this was all said and done, Bane was going to have to reinstall order in Gotham and with his men.

Any and all that that stood in Bane's way of command after this would burn without forgiveness.

This was all not only a waste of his time and resources...but it was just completely unacceptable.

* * *

"Motherfucker."

An involuntary groan came from Amelia, followed by a cough after inhaling the dusty surroundings. Never had she been so happy to hear her brother cuss, trying desperately with her squinted eyes to find the source of his annoyed voice.

"Zach?" Amelia asked with a raspy voice, becoming instantly aware of something lying on her back as she was propped on her elbows in a planking position.

It all had happened so fast. One moment they were literally running for their lives, and the next Zachary opened the stairwell door and literally threw Amelia inside while the building simultaneously exploded. And then through a series of confusing, dark, loud, disorderly, and warm sequences, Amelia had apparently ended up on the large stairwell landing with this mysterious weight on her back. She barely remembered it ever coming on top of her.

"Millie…you alright?"

"I hope so…what about you?" she said as she gently wriggled to get an idea of how heavy the object on her back was.

"A large beam is pretty set on fucking up my leg," Zachary said, pain straining his voice.

"Where are you?" Amelia asked as she spotted an adjacent pile moving in ways it normally wouldn't, guessing Zachary was in there somewhere.

Although it was hard to see. It was dusty, smoke rising in the distance, and rubble everywhere. A faint source of light, coming from above, gave Amelia her only source of illumination. And that illumination was rather bright, and pure in color.

Then Amelia realized what was probably on her back, once she considered it – a part of the ceiling. Amelia toyed with how to get it off of her back, eventually sliding out from underneath it army style after realizing its weight wasn't strenuous, disbelief racking her brain as she couldn't believe she just survived the explosion.

She actually survived it…

Amelia stood and conducted a quick inspection of her now dirtied body, her hands and knees shaky from exhilaration. Her breathing was unstable and short in breath. Everything seemed alright though, no immense pain anywhere, just a little twinge every now and then. No blood. Her hands moved to her stomach, wondering if this stress was doing any damage to her tiny fetus growing inside.

Immediately she was reminded of Bane, and his subsequent, imminent, reaction to all of this. This was supposed to kill Amelia and Zachary. And yet they survived…they somehow _survived_. Which meant if Talia was planning to spin any of the truths, to somehow gain Bane's favor despite all of this, the sibling's survival could unravel it all. Oh how sweet that vengeance would be, to dismantle all of Talia's lies. It put a bitter grin in Amelia's light gray eyes. Amelia was not to rest until Talia paid for trying to blow her and Zachary up. And a small imprisonment would not suffice. Not for Amelia.

She wanted Talia to pay.

But the bomb in this building was not the only one, as much as Amelia wanted to avoid that reminding voice. Amelia grit her teeth as she remembered the bomb reserved for Gotham, and that Bane had a pretty apparent role in instilling this bomb. Amelia could focus more on it now…now that this Talia ordeal was over with.

And Christ, what was Amelia supposed to do after all of this? She couldn't just turn Talia in and revel in taking Bane for herself. Bane was a true villain of this city, not just Talia…but he wasn't a pure villain, not to Amelia, no matter the evils that plagued him. Something in him was redeemable. Amelia was sure of it. Although she was not pleased, not one bit, about the bomb in Gotham. She couldn't believe Bane was actually going to blow Gotham up. What kind of bomb would that be? That had to be disastrous...clearly there were many things that Amelia was blind to, and she knew it. If not, then how did Bane get by without mentioning a giant bomb to her? And she also knew Bane wouldn't tell her about the bomb. Barsad wouldn't, and neither would Sammy. Hell, even Selina hadn't told her.

But there was still one person Amelia could rely on for the truth – Zachary.

So Amelia could still run for her freedom, and all the while get the truth out of her brother. Zachary could tell her everything, and Amelia could finally confront Bane with a true image of who he was.

Amelia couldn't be with Bane if she didn't know the full man behind the mask. She wanted to know him. Even if it broke her heart. She had to know. And she would find out, one way or another. She hated herself for the feelings she bore for Bane, as she knew they were forbidden. And yet she continued to feel something deep for him. She just couldn't leave the man...

But she refused to fall for someone that she didn't fully know. Sure, she knew the Bane he wanted her to know. But she didn't know _Bane_. And right now, her brother was her best option for this clearer understanding of her masked villain.

But then Amelia realized that her plan of escape was sabotaged if Zachary's leg was truly injured.

That wasn't good. That wasn't good at all. Amelia was free. She wasn't in Bane's room. She wasn't under Talia's control. She wasn't hiding from the police.

For the first time since meeting Bane, Amelia felt free – able to move in any direction that she so pleased. That freedom couldn't be compromised. Not now.

Amelia moved to Zachary with her new desire to remain free, seeing his bloodied face amongst the debris, contorted angrily as he concentrated on the large beam firmly placed on his leg.

"Get out of here," Zachary said through his clenched teeth, trying to move the beam once more, and failing miserably.

"No you idiot, I'm not leaving you," Amelia said as she looked around at the beam on his leg. She definitely wouldn't be able to move that beam on her own. It was large, and long, and it looked like it was crushing Zachary's leg.

"Get the fuck out Amelia. This building isn't safe," Zachary said, motioning around with a free hand to point out the obvious.

"I'm not leaving you," Amelia said with conviction.

"I'll be fine-"

"You can only keep up this nine lives thing for so long Zach before you actually get killed," Amelia said, her eyes growing stolid as she knelt down next to him to examine his leg. His pants were dark, and the light dusting made it hard to tell if there was blood or not. If it was broken, perhaps she could make a make-shift splint for him until they got somewhere that would suffice as a hideout.

"Can you move your toes?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah…I don't know if my leg is broken or not. It hurts like hell when I move the beam though. And fine. If you want to help, go find something I can raise the beam onto so I can slide out from underneath. Like another piece of rubble or something," Zachary said, realizing his sister wasn't leaving. And if she wasn't leaving, then they needed to act quickly. This building could come down in any moment.

Amelia nodded as she looked around, finding many things in the wreckage, but nothing that looked like it would support the beam.

She noticed the opening where the door had been, which was now lying on the ground, and peaked out into left the hallway. At the very end she noticed it was dark, darker than it should be. In fact the air was opaque.

It was smoke. Something was on fire in that end. Amelia looked up as she took a step forward, noticing parts of the ceiling had indeed come down on top of them. For now, that was to their advantage, giving them light and fresh air.

Amelia took a few cautious steps forward to round down a different hallway, spotting what looked like broken concrete from the original structure. This new hallway even had an exposed end, natural light proudly shining through as obviously that portion of the building had been completely destroyed.

For a moment Amelia sobered as she realized that that was where they had come from. If Zachary hadn't moved them down to the stairwell, they would have become one with the wreckage. Or even worse, their graveyard.

Her bones steeled as the two of them clearly weren't out of this yet. She walked with more haste down the longer hallway, feeling as if each step was placing her miles away from Zachary. After what felt like far too long, she finally reached a piece of concrete that should support the beam. Amelia sized up the piece of concrete, decided it was the best they had, and hoisted it up after forming a sound squatting position. With the rock in hand, stumbling a bit with the added weight and nervousness of being so close to the broken end, Amelia turned around to head back to Zachary.

Hurt leg or not, they were going to make it out of here. Amelia would secure their freedom, and then deal with Bane. Because villain or not, Amelia felt a responsibility with the man. And she also didn't want to give up on him yet. But she also didn't want to return to isolation and confinement. So she would hideout for now. Become herself once more, and then return to Bane.

As Amelia began to walk her arduous walk with the added weight, she heard an eerie, deep groan that reminded her of a worrying monster lurking in the bowls of the Earth. Then she heard deep cracking, and the ground beneath her feet even began to gently tremble.

Amelia stopped moving to understand what was happening, dropping the concrete as she suddenly felt her muscles working differently, her center of balance threatened. She didn't understand what had happened. Was the concrete weighing her down this much?

No…once Amelia felt a very undeniable shift of the floor beneath her feet, she realized she wasn't out of this scenario at all.

This section of the building she was standing in was beginning to collapse.

Amelia's breath seemed to vanish in fear as she began to run down the hallway back toward Zachary, dropping the concrete block and leaving it behind her while the building broke like how she imagined the Titanic split before sinking.

And only in her attempted sprint did she realize her knee was actually injured, pain shooting through her leg as she put a lot of force and pressure on it. She grunted out loud, halting as she winced her face. Was it sprained? Did lifting that concrete further an existing injury?

Hell, she didn't have time to think. She had already lost precious seconds reacting to her knee. She had to keep moving, because the floor below her was _definitely_ keen on moving.

As she began to hobble, her knee sharp with pain, her face hardened with determination. A despairing whimper came from her mouth as she saw the floor, some twenty feet in front of her, literally crack. The walls even split.

No…this couldn't happen. She had made it. She had survived. She couldn't be killed by some stupid floor breaking off.

But no matter her denial, mixed with her pitiful run, Amelia continued to feel her body fighting against gravity as the floor was clearly falling. While Amelia was still on it.

And as gravity tried desperately to take the floor she was on, threatening to take Amelia to the sea of wreckage below with it, she decided her chance of survivability was deftly grim.

Especially when the floor fully broke away, Amelia feeling the full effects of gravity. Now was her chance. She had a small window of opportunity to survive this.

She firmly planted her good leg on the slanted floor after making it as close to the broken edge as possibly…and jumped. She was either going to sink with this unreliable floor, or grab onto something up near the floor that was still standing. She hoped for anything that there would be something within her grasp.

But there was nothing to grab onto. All that was in front of her was a slightly slanted concrete floor. Her chest hit this concrete floor with a firm strength, knocking the wind out of her as she almost lost her grip on the floor, clawing desperately at the smooth concrete floor for any grip. Her body eventually steadied as she heard the slow fall of the sinking floor crash – an ominous, deep crackling of the floor echoed for miles. Amelia's body only hung on with the weight she was putting on the edge, her life literally hanging in a balancing act.

"Zachary!" Amelia cried out.

"Millie?!" her brother responded after a few seconds as if the building itself were talking.

Amelia shouted for him to help her, that the floor had gave way, and she was holding on for her life. Amelia couldn't find a good enough grip to climb up, crippled in her chance to move with the slight angle she was placed.

In reality, any movement from Amelia would no doubt send her sliding off the edge, her body only perched in a lucky balancing act. If she tried to climb up, she risked losing what balance she had. And she had a gimp knee. She couldn't rely on it to climb up this slanted floor. She felt like Scar, from Lion King, right before he fell to his death.

She couldn't climb it alone. She needed help.

She smirked darkly to herself. The one person she trusted more than her brother to have the ability to get her out of this was none other than Bane. Surely his strength and expertise could easily get her out of this.

And Amelia would be a pure liar if she didn't admit the amount of comfort she would feel if Bane somehow magically showed up to save her. Not only because he would save her, but because there was something special that she couldn't deny at the thought of him being her hero in this moment.

And then, after getting lost in her wishful thinking, it was all still. All silent. Amelia relaxed to the best of her ability, her breathing becoming desperately short as she continued to balance for her life.

A cool breeze wisped by, garnering Amelia's attention as she slowly moved her eyes and head to dare take a glance at the world below her, wondering if she could merely just drop down. Her breath was shaky as she took a glance, her hair in her eyes that were wide and barely blinking.

"Shit…" she mumbled to herself, seeing that most of the fire had subsided. But below her was a mess of debris, a good twenty foot drop before she would hit the wreckage below.

Her world began to spin as she felt the muscles in her arms and stomach growing tired with their exertion, Amelia panicking internally as she literally had no idea what to do to save herself. She was too scared to try and climb, afraid she would lose what little grip she had. Afraid her gimp knee would be her undoing. And dropping down seemed like a certain death.

"You look like you could use a hand."

Someone was here. Amelia was saved. Although Amelia immediately knew who it was, and it made Amelia's blood boil in ways it had never boiled before.

"Yeah fuck that," Amelia said as she turned her attention back around, seeing Talia gripping the side of the building, extending a hand out to Amelia.

"You're about to fall, in case you didn't notice," Talia said in a lazy voice.

"You just tried to blow me up you freaking psychopath," Amelia said, perplexed as to what was happening. Was Amelia hallucinating? Was she already dead, and had gone to Hell? And where did Talia come from? Amelia had to focus hard on Talia, completely flabbergasted.

"And Bane needs to see me take care of you," Talia said as her eyes darted to the side in an instruction for Amelia to look, or in the very least, to signal Bane might possibly be watching.

Amelia turned her head in the other direction that she had failed to look, stilling her muscles as she turned too fast, her grip almost slipping. She saw in the distance through the dusty clouds, below all of this insane wreckage, was a myriad of military cars. And amongst them was a masked mercenary in a dark black shirt and military pants that palpitated Amelia's heart, finding immediate security in his image, a subconscious curl of Amelia's lips appearing. Bane appeared to have been steadfastly moving in their direction, although momentarily halting his ascent of the debris when he noticed Talia's aid.

And then that security immediately faded when Amelia began to imagine her rescue. Bane would no doubt return her to solitude. To continue to lie to her about what Gotham had really become. Or, to actually tell her the truth about the bomb, but then expect for everything to be alright. Bane would no doubt want for Amelia to return, for her to incubate the life inside of her until that child would be raised as a mercenary king.

"I'll just wait for him, or someone else, thank you," Amelia said, feeling her muscles growing weak with every second, preferring Bane's rescue over Talia's, despite Amelia's irritation with Bane. Amelia's instinct told her that dodging Talia's efforts was an incredibly stupid idea. And it probably was. Amelia herself could feel her grip was waning.

Amelia, without a doubt, was going to slip off this edge very soon.

But Amelia couldn't let Talia look like a hero in all of this.

But then without warning, the floor jerked, and Amelia began to slide involuntarily, Talia's hand outreaching as Amelia took hold of it without even giving herself a second to think about what was happening.

Amelia clasped the woman's hands that were anything but dainty, feeling a strength in them that surprised Amelia. Oh how tempted Amelia was to let Talia pull her up, and for Amelia to shove Talia right off this edge.

Talia regripped the wall she was holding onto, bracing her legs for the pull to get Amelia back onto sturdy ground, a reluctance coursing through Talia's veins as she had zero interest in saving this woman.

Despite Talia's desire for Amelia to just disappear, she couldn't let Amelia fall to her death. Not now, anyway. Talia had watched from a safer distance. Talia had watched Bane arrive, and had watched Amelia struggle not to fall with the broken building. The minute that Talia had spotted Bane spotting Amelia, with the way the man composed himself, his internal tension obvious even from the clouded distance, Talia had seen that her own plan had begun to backfire. Disposing of Amelia in this manner had simply failed.

It was clear now that Talia would not be able to swoop in next to a grieving Bane, to comfort him, to regain his devotion like Talia had imagined. And if Talia had a chance to redeem herself, she was going to take it. Perhaps Talia could still bestow the blame onto her group - that this was of their doing. And Talia's attempt to save Amelia would only support that lie.

Talia glanced back to Bane once more before giving Amelia the tug that would save her, wanting Bane to witness that Talia was really about to save the one thing she wanted to dispose of. Almost as much as she wanted to dispose Bruce Wayne – although Talia doubted anything could ever top her hatred for Bruce.

And Talia was doing this…just for Bane.

But then that familiar despicable, foul sensation that was only birthed once Amelia was brought into their lives, flowed through Talia as she noticed Bane's eyes were not on Talia. Not even a mere glance.

They were fixed on Amelia, watching carefully. Watching _very_ carefully…

* * *

Amelia stared at Talia, wondering what in the hell was taking this woman so damn long to pull her up.

But then Amelia's curiosity changed to a new one as she noticed a certain look gripped Talia's eyes.

It wasn't anger…it wasn't ferocity…and it wasn't that cold gleam she favored. It was almost…broken. Defeated. It perplexed Amelia. What would garner such a look in Talia's eyes in this moment?

And then a myriad of gunfire was heard in the distance. It momentarily stole Bane's attention, and even Amelia's.

And in that moment, where both of them were paying their attention elsewhere, Talia felt a vengeance grip her once more as she realized she could just drop Amelia here and now, while Bane wasn't looking, and say the girl slipped.

It suddenly felt like Talia's only option to secure Bane in her life. Surely Amelia would go on a harsher lockdown after this, making it harder to procure the girl.

Now was the only chance to do this.

So Talia released her grip, her eyes on Amelia as she watched the girl fall.

* * *

Amelia's support seemingly vanished, her body relaxing back onto the concrete as she battled for balance. Amelia began to slowly slide down, her body sliding off the edge as she gripped the edge of concrete with her hands, profanities streaming through her mind, her body wanting to scream. Her body wanting to _maim_ Talia. But nothing came out. She was too in shock as her eyes moved back to Talia. Did she just really drop Amelia?

Then Amelia's eyes desperately moved to Bane. Could he do anything for her? Apparently not, as the anger, and something else... - was it fear? It looked like fear, although Amelia had never thought she would see that emotion come to him - gripped his eyes. The both of them internally realized Bane was too far to help Amelia. Too much rubble lie in his path.

And Amelia couldn't hold on. Her body was too tired. In that small moment, Amelia realized just how much she really needed Talia.

And so she lost her grip.

And she began to fall. She was literally falling to the ugly wreckage below.

And it felt like forever.

Perhaps not for forever, but there was at least enough time for Amelia to promise, on every single life found in Gotham, that she would make Talia rue this decision. Even if Amelia had to haunt her for the rest of her life. And if Amelia survived this, she vowed to herself in the few seconds of being airborne, that she would make sure Talia paid for _everything_.

In a last ditch effort to survive, to, at the very least, spite Talia, Amelia's instincts kicked in from falling from a tree once, buckling her knees once she hit the ground below, her ankle rolling as she screamed in pain, her body clamoring sharply into the debris as she no doubt would require some serious bed rest after this.

_Holy shit…_Amelia thought for a brief moment as she rolled, consciously, through the rubble…_I survived…again._

She had made it. She was on solid ground...well, as solid as it could get. But the point was, _she was alive_. She was conscious. She had survived. It was all thanks to the debris creating a nice angle for Amelia to roll down, versus hitting the ground flat.

Amelia thought perhaps she stole one of Zachary's nine lives as she began to roll down the side of the rubble, trying desperately to catch onto something to slow herself down.

But then she saw it – the large piece of concrete she was rolling towards. As everything moved in slow motion, Amelia even thought that she saw Bane moving with impressive speed to meet her. But she knew she wasn't going to meet him.

Because Amelia had gained too much momentum to control herself. And so her head hit onto the concrete, despite her attempts to avoid the collision by grabbing onto something nearby. Granted, it did slow her down quite tremendously. But colliding into the concrete was clearly meant to be.

And then nothing.

Everything just went black.

* * *

Bane didn't understand what he just witnessed.

Why…

_Why_ was Talia spiting Bane after everything he had given her?

Bane had turned his attention back onto Amelia and Talia right before he watched Amelia become airborne and plummet downward. And it appeared, although Bane didn't want to admit it, like Talia had dropped Amelia.

And for the first time, as he watched Amelia fall, Bane felt something foul, something all consuming, something _horrific_ gauge at his heart.

_Amelia_…

A fiery rage ignited inside of him when he heard Amelia yell in her collision with the wreckage below, Bane already moving toward her without even a thought.

Bane despised the lack of control he had, only able to watch as he moved toward Amelia. A low growl escaped his mask when he saw her head collide with something as she rolled down the side. Then she just lied there, motionless. She wasn't moving. In _any_ way.

_How_…

Amelia was safe moments ago. Talia initially perplexed Bane with her attempt to save Amelia. Hadn't Talia done all this to _rid_ this world of Amelia?…Once Bane seemed to accept that Talia was going to save Amelia, mistaken to believe that Talia had actually cared about Bane's wants and desires, he had imprudently slowed his advance to Amelia's location. But still, he saw that Amelia was safe. And that's all he wanted. It had given some relief to his troubled mind.

And now, somehow…someway, Amelia was lying in the wreckage. Motionless.

Bane climbed the rubble in front of him with ease, his body not only trained for rigorous life, but his adrenaline and fear controlling his movements.

When he reached the limp body of Amelia, the reality of the situation hit him like how he imagined the floor would hit those that fell when trying to climb the Pit for freedom. Blood was already streaming down the side of her completely inanimate and dirtied face, Bane's large hand softly cradling her head as he felt her pulse.

If he hadn't felt the sluggish pulse in her neck, she could easily pass for one of the dead…

Bane's eyes contorted into anger, his powerful chest heaving with alarm as he examined Amelia. Her breathing was shallow, almost none existent. He spoke her name, more like commanded an answer, only to receive not even the slightest signal of consciousness. Bane cradled Amelia into his large arms in a gentle fashion foreign to him, wasting no time as he knew Sammy was close behind.

Bane rose, protectively cocooning her lifeless body as he turned his back on Talia, who watched banefully from above.

Bane would deal with her later.

Bane moved over the wreckage, Amelia tightly bound in his arms as he traversed the loose debris. His eyes latched through the dust and smoke to see the dulled lights of an emergency vehicle no doubt containing Sammy. Bane strode through the street in an ominous silence, his men watching with a nervous calm as the main objective – to retrieve Amelia – had been completed. But the men had not expected for their leader to react like this. It was unusual to see their leader concerned over another human that was not Talia. But the rage fixed in his eyes was _anything_ but foreign to Bane. His eyes were painfully unforgiving. More unforgiving than usual, in fact. And anyone that had loyally served under Bane, for any duration of time, understood that, in this moment, their leader was more dangerous than any bomb in Gotham.

As of course Bane felt unforgiving in this moment. Amelia felt like nothing more than a dead body being carried to her grave.

Just that thought vibrated a violent chill through his bones, any fears he had turning to pure wrath as his eyes glanced down to Amelia, the creases in his face seemingly deepening in that one move as her head limply bobbled against his chest.

Gotham wouldn't need a bomb, if she didn't come back to him. Bane would kill everyone personally, one by one.

The terrible truth of her potentially leaving this world gripped his heart as he climbed in the back of the ambulance to carefully lie Amelia down on the stretcher, Sammy quickly diving into her work with her seamless professionalism as Bane watched on the sidelines, hating Amelia's silence. Hating the way the blood dare stain her dirtied face. The way her clothes were tattered.

_Hating_ the way she responded to absolutely nothing. Not even a grunt, or a flutter of her eyes.

He refused to let Amelia die, without even a mere goodbye. Without even asking him first…he needed her still…

One way or another, Bane still needed Amelia. It was clear in this moment of her unsettling silence that he had truly grown attached to this woman. And he wasn't prepared to let it go.

"State your actions upon arrival, Samiah," Bane commanded without taking his eyes off of Amelia's face, motioning with his hand to hold the ambulance doors from closing as Sammy's perplexed eyes moved to her boss's fearsome gaze.

"Check her vitals, run tests, and then get her in for a scan when she is stable. I need to check her brain functions, see if she broke anything and examine her chest," Sammy said.

"Do not wait for me. You and Barsad are the only ones allowed in solitude with her," Bane said without taking his eyes off of Amelia's face as Sammy only nodded in reply, slight confusion taking her as she thought he was going with them.

"Samiah," Bane commanded as his eyes hauntingly moved to her, seemingly staring her soul down.

"Sir?" Sammy asked with an alerted state.

"She is with child."

"I understand," Sammy said, ignoring her innate interest in the subject as she knew the medical precedence this immediately placed on Amelia.

"This is not a task you can afford to fail, not even remotely," Bane said, his metallic voice gaining its ruthless metallic edge, his brows furrowing down as his eyes grew severe.

"I understand."

Bane looked back to Amelia before leaving the emergency vehicle, shutting the doors himself as he motioned for over half the men, including Barsad, to follow the vehicle.

Bane wanted to move with Amelia, to seclude her in a room until she came back to him. But the more Bane replayed what happened in his head, the more he understood that Talia had indeed, to some degree, dropped Amelia.

And he needed to understand why. He needed to understand _now_. He didn't trust Talia in this moment, and he refused to just let her walk away without _some_ form of discussion. Bane trusted Amelia's health with Sammy, and in reality, he had no other option but to do just that.

So for the time being Bane would pursue a conversation long overdue with Talia.

It was time Bane claimed the League for himself.

* * *

As Bane neared where he had told his men to take Talia if they found her, Bane saw the other Reed sibling centered between two league members as they provided themselves as a crutch for Zachary, whose leg was clearly impaired, as he was being escorted to a vehicle.

Bane paid him no attention as he passed.

"Where is my sister?" Zachary asked with a deep exhale, his usually stern eyes relaxed in apprehension. The usual haughty demeanor of the younger officer was gone, replaced with true concern in his gritty voice.

Only Bane's impatient eyes rolled to Zachary. Bane was in no mood to discuss Amelia and her condition. Although Bane realized in Zachary's impaired state, he might be visiting the hospital as well. Which meant the two siblings would meet once more, and Bane did not care for such an encounter.

At least not yet. Not while Amelia was still fragile. She needed remote care, not added drama.

But Bane opted for silence. Bane's temper was too great to talk to Zachary, or anyone, in this moment. So Bane moved his eyes off of Zachary as he passed the Reed sibling, ignoring him completely.

Zachary thought he had seen every fearsome angle of his leader. But the pure silence was more haunting than any words. It made Zachary actually worry. Why would Bane be silent, unless something was wrong? And where was he going, if he was not with Amelia?

"Where are we going?" Zachary asked the two men carrying him as he decided not to pester Bane. Bane's wrath felt different this time - it felt more cutting.

"To the hospital, sir."

Zachary nodded. If something was wrong, then Amelia must be there somewhere. The hospital was the only place in Gotham with the proper equipment. Zachary hoped he would get to her before Bane, as who knows what kind of visiting rights Bane would give Amelia.

If any at all.

* * *

With Zachary in Bane's wake, who surprisingly remained just as silent, Bane could focus on the woman in the pre-determined alleyway up ahead.

Bane rounded the alleyway, his foreboding stature and pace outmatching the league members nearby that stood in a silent guard for Talia. Bane dismissed the men with a curt wave of his hand, his eyes steadfastly locked to Talia's once he spotted her. Disappointment and rage filtered through Bane's consciousness when he saw Talia. No injury, save for a scratch on her face. She was completely fine. And all the while, Amelia lie unconscious in an unknown condition.

"Your audacity is appalling," Bane spat at her as his demeanor mirrored how he handled his enemies.

Talia had prepared a speech, to say how Amelia has slipped. But the burning gaze of Bane allowed for Talia to realize she was treading in deep waters. Much deeper than she he had ever anticipated. And for the first time, Talia saw Bane as how others saw him – a fierce, unforgiving leader.

And it called for a severe change in her tactics.

"Let her go, my friend. She has done nothing but side track you, sidetrack _us_," Talia said in a calm voice as she crossed her arms, deciding to ditch every speech she had prepared. It was time they spoke of the truth. Amelia was growing too large in Bane's life, and could no longer be avoided in their conversations.

Bane's eyes furrowed darkly over his mask as he silently approached Talia with a chilling stare, one that Talia had never received from Bane. There was only one reason Bane would be as perturbed as he was in this moment. And Talia had to know if it was true or not. It would burn Talia's soul, but the sooner they addressed it, the sooner they could move past it.

"Bane, you love her…don't you…." Talia said quietly, doing little to hide the pain in her eyes as she said those words.

Nothing changed about Bane's unblinking, menacing stare.

Talia took a few steps back, for the first time scared of this man and the words he would speak. She knew Bane would never harm her, but she feared he was willing to let her go. It _terrified_ her. Her mind began to flood with the possibility of Bane forever displaying a cold shoulder to Talia…

She was losing him.

"You love _me_, my friend. You devote to _me_. With her gone, you will realize this once more. You are lost right now in foolish games of the heart. I assure you this," Talia said, pleading with him not to leave her.

Talia finally planted her feet where she stood, refusing to let Bane do this to her. Refusing to let him scare her into backing up into a corner. Had he so easily forgotten what they were as a duet?

Bane slowed in his approach, halting his silent advance only a few feet in front of Talia, looking down to her with his seasoned eyes that appeared heavier, and more relentless, than normal. No trace of forgiveness was found in them.

"If that woman's heart ceases to beat, even for a moment, Talia…_so will yours_," Bane warned with reproach donned in his eyes. His voice was colder...more metallic than usual.

Even as Bane spoke the words, he felt the emptiness in his threat. But for a split moment, his rage was so great, a sliver of truth may have been found in those words. And perhaps they would ring true, if Amelia's heart truly stopped beating. Oh just that that thought threatened Bane's temper. No, there was truth in his words. He could never live a peaceful moment with Talia if Amelia died. Especially if Amelia died simply because Talia was vendetta driven.

"Did you just…threaten my life?" Talia stammered out, her eyes wide in appall and shock, her hand raising to her chest as if to cast a protective barrier.

"Your care for me is fabricated," Bane said with a metallic hiss, the muscles in his neck flexing under his loose black shirt with the burden of his betrayal.

"I care plenty for you, Bane. How can I not? I…I _need_ you," Talia said with a breathless edge of dismay.

"No, not any more. You need internal guidance, internal _peace_. I can only carry you for so long before you forget to walk…and I fear that is what I am witnessing right now," Bane said, a certain finality displayed in his cold gray eyes.

Talia had indeed crossed a line. And she began to feel panic grip her body and soul. What was she to do? Bane seemed to be stuck on rejecting her…

"Bane, listen to yourself. She has gotten to you. You and I are a team, we share the same origin, the same pain. The same _life_. We _are_ one in the same," Talia said, feeling that every word she breathed was of the truth.

Bane came closer to Talia, his brow in a livid fold downward, his eyes so intensely vivid with fury.

"Perhaps once, but you severed that bond. You have received my own _blood_ and _health_ to ensure the safety of yours. And for return? You let something precious to me, fall, to an unpredictable fate, when _you_ were the only one to aid her. You betrayed me…you only see red. I cannot alter that, no matter my attempts. And I will not stand around for further treachery," Bane spat through the mask, his neck flexing angrily as he spoke.

"Bane," Talia quietly uttered, finding she had no response to this.

Clearly the man was upset. And it sounded like it was less for Amelia, and more for his pain for Talia's treachery. Although Talia felt this was nothing but a faulty perception on his end. Talia had committed all her acts _for_ Bane, not to hurt him. Perhaps he just needed to see this. Talia had to help him understand.

So she reached out to grab his arm in a comforting move that she favored.

But instead of allowing her hands to lie wherever they please, Bane tensed and latched a death glare to Talia in a silent effort to tell her that her touch was not currently welcome.

"This is irrational, Bane. You _can't_ abandon me like this," Talia said as she dropped her hand in an angry retort, her voice growing sharp, the defeated depth to her eyes returning as she displayed that somewhere inside, a true person existed - someone that could feel pain. Someone that could grow attached to others. And it was not often that Talia grew attached to others. She had already lost her father, and she absolutely refused to lose Bane.

And normally this clear disturbance in Talia would have riled Bane. Normally he would apologize. Normally he would accept her and tell her they would get past this. But her words did nothing to him. Not anymore. They were empty now.

"I have never abandoned you, Talia. You are the one who abandoned me," Bane said in a quieter voice, although his eyes never lost their fire.

"So you are going to choose her, over me? Because that's where this will lead. I cannot share you with her. She takes too much of your attention for my liking. You are _my_ protector, no one else's," Talia said, her anger shining through, the crux of all these complications unfolding.

"Jealousy does not serve you well," Bane said with a critical taunt.

"It is not jealousy, Bane…I am simply territorial."

Bane's eyes narrowed on Talia. Bane's immediate thoughts went to Amelia, as it was more than easy for Bane to relate those words to her. Surely it was not jealousy that plagued Bane's heart with Amelia, but rather a sense of territorial instinct to keep her as his. But where Bane felt he had the right to be territorial with Amelia, Talia did not share that same power with Bane.

"You are the one delivering this ultimatum, not I. If you come near Amelia one more time I will leave Gotham with the league…without you, if I must."

"The men will follow you? Bane, this is _my_ father's league," Talia said with an incredulous voice. Their time apart while in Gotham seemed to strain their relationship more than Talia had ever anticipated.

"Control is no longer in the hands of Ra's Al Ghul. In your plight for vengeance, you have forgotten to instill yourself as a leader, and in place, I rose. And now, they are _my_ men. This is _my_ league. So yes, I will leave Gotham with them. You need me to fulfill your vendetta, to fulfill the dream of Ra's. But if I am to stay, I need you to stay clear of Amelia," Bane said, regretting none of his words. If anything, he was surprised at how easy they were to deliver.

Or perhaps, once uttered, it was easy to believe the truth in his words. Talia had not only betrayed Bane, someone whom he once considered he could always trust, but he had apparently let her grow dependent of his care and devotion. Bane had forgotten to let Talia grow as a person in his goal to protect her and serve her. Truly, leaving this city prematurely was not only the safest alternative for Amelia and the child growing inside of her…

But it was also Bane's last attempt to save Talia's soul.

"Then I will make the bomb go off," Talia said with a finality in her voice. She hoped it wouldn't come to that…but she was desperate at this point.

Bane's eyes were not phased. Not even in the slightest.

"I disabled the trigger," he said flatly, feeling like a parent arguing with a child caught for the last time in misconduct.

"Excuse me?"

"I did not trust you with it, and for good reason. Your control is slipping, and I deem it time I take it," Bane said. He had not only been at the court house recently, but also securing the fate of bomb. The bomb itself was untouched, but the trigger no longer controlled it.

"Bane…this is _me_," Talia said with a quiet voice she rarely used. She felt as if she were a different person that Bane was seeing. How could Bane treat his Talia like this? The woman he dedicated his life to? The only person on this planet that knew truly knew he was, _why_ he was the way he was. Who knew the stories of all his scars…

"How I wish for those words to be true, Talia…but the Talia that I devoted my being to, left me, when she climbed out of the Pit. When her return is nigh, I will be waiting. Although I fear that is a wasted effort," Bane said, staring into Talia's eyes one final time before turning his back on her. He did not have all day, and didn't feel like wasting any more of his breath.

He had said all he needed to say.

If Talia threatened Amelia one more time, if any hint of trouble would arise, Bane would leave this city without Talia. And he wouldn't hesitate.

Because he could no longer save Talia. This moment provoked Bane's realization that all the words he just spoke were true. The Talia that he had given almost everything, save for his own life, for, had forever changed once they left the pit. Perhaps he had sheltered her too greatly, never allowing Talia a moment of truth to herself. Or perhaps this darkness was in Talia's veins all along. Either way, Bane felt a responsibility for her actions. He helped her in every way he could imagine, and in turn she stuck close to him. Bane even shared the interest of fulfilling her father's legacy. But he never took the time to see that perhaps Talia's lack of isolation stunted her ability to flourish as an individual. Subsequently, Bane had inadvertently fed her dependence on him.

And although he wanted nothing more than to fix this, to continue seeking salvation for Talia's soul that he knew only wanted peace…he had to walk away.

Because as much as Bane wanted to reprieve Talia of her demons…Bane had lived far too long under the weight he continuously carried on his shoulders to continue this. He simply was losing patience with unnecessary drama. And Talia's actions were unforgivable. For the time being, he was done with her. It was time she stood by herself. And for Talia's sake, Amelia better make it through this...or forever avoid Bane if she wished to continue her own life.

Bane left the scene, also not wanting to leave Amelia alone for too long. He would wait by her side until she showed signs of stability. And once she returned to him, as he didn't even want to mentally entertain the alternative, he would pursue another substitute for the bomb in the night. It would take time to pursue his alternative, but it would be well worth it.

The bomb threatening this city was too dangerous now. Especially with a pregnant Amelia. _Especially_ after realizing that she means something significant to Bane.

But it was folly to think that Bane would just abandon destroying this wretched city, as it was what the League of Shadows does best. Bane was not about to let his hard work waste away.

No, Bane would destroy this city. That was for certain. But disintegrating it might be an extreme measure.

To destroy this city, and preserve Amelia's safety and the League's survival, Bane would need to use…miscellaneous, resources.

* * *

**So things are getting quite crazy in this story ;D I am super excited to see what you guys think! **

**Thank you so much to my kick ass fans that support this story. True, writing is something I love to do for myself, but it is so easy to lose your muse in rough times, and then it becomes easy to put creative endeavors on hold. But that's where you guys come in, always being the best motivation, so thank you once again. And for all my guesties, as I don't get a chance to personally thank you for the reviews...THANK YOU! I love you guys just as much. Seriously, thank you all. Your reviews, and PMs, keep me writing :)**

**ALSO! This story is currently in it's third arc. Which means...it is almost over. I foresee maybe...3-5 chapters. 6 chapters would be pushing it.**

_**SO, I love TDKR. And Batman...and clearly Bane. These characters are just so much fun. I was thinking of a sequel for this story, as I already know what I would write...BUT when I was thinking about it, a new Bane/OC story came to mind. Care if I share with you real quick? Okay great thanks...lol, but seriously, I am going to just drop this little info bit about the new story to see what you guys think. It won't start getting published probably until a month or two after this story (I want to have a majority of it written) This is very rough, and subject to change, but the premise is basically this:** So far, the working title for my new story is called 'THE LEGACY' It's Bane/OC. My OC looks like the actress Olivia Munn. She is half chinese, half caucasian. Her father joined the League of Shadows around the time Ra's himself joined. My OC (I should introduce her name - it's Mei) Mei is also in the League of Shadows, born and raised. Very loyal member, thinks Bane is an upgrade from Ra's. Respects Bane. She is a year younger than Talia, and was chosen to be raised as a doctor once Bane was introduced to the bunch, focusing in anesthesiology for Bane so she could constantly work on improving his pain relief. When she doesn't focus on her medical side, she is a chief member of the small female group of the league of shadows, also playing an important role as a prominent assassin, trained by her father. Her and Talia butt heads a lot, kind of like a small alpha female rivalry. Mei is very determined, kind of dominant personality. Very sarcastic. Has a kinder, softer side, but doesn't show it often. She learned to hide it early on when growing up in the League of Shadows (a lot internal conflict related to that). She knows how to put the mission before herself...which leads to the next big thing in the story - (Bringing this issue into this story as well) Bane needs an heir. Clearly this is something he would think about, and he does in this story as well. It is eventually decided, even promoted, by Mei's father, that Mei should take this role. She is a clear choice. Talia is too busy doing in the field work. Talia can't be weighed down by a child. Even if Talia had a child, she would more than likely leave it with a nanny. So it is decided that Mei will be the child bearer. Even Talia is okay with this, because Mei and Bane have a professional relationship, both able to focus on the objectives and not get lost in other things...but this will eventually change. Some attachment occur as they try to make an heir, some drama occurs, etc. This story would really focus on exploring the League of Shadows, and Bane as a leader, and what that means, while providing him with someone that is a better fix than Talia. I always saw Bane with either someone who was extremely soft, and almost innocent with a harder edge for survival purposes (fulfilling something lacking in himself) or being with another alpha female (Talia is a little too warped for Bane for my liking) The Heart's Craving = softer female | The Legacy = alpha female_

_Okay sorry for that...any thoughts? I only interject this now because my creative juices are flowing and I want to either focus on a sequel for this or on another story entirely. Right now I am feeling The Legacy. It's different, and I like that. And the relationship dynamics will be a little different in it that THC, etc. Let me know what you think! Although I am sad to see this THC rounding to its final laps, I am also excited for future stories. I loved this one, and love closing it off. I want to end it justly!_


	26. Chapter 25

Light gray eyes peaked open.

It was dark.

What had happened?

Where was she?

Amelia's eyes painfully moved in her head, looking around as she eventually realized she was lying down on something soft. Her eyes fixed ahead, tracing the lines of the square panes above her – a ceiling.

A _solid_ ceiling.

She tried to move her neck up to look around.

"Ahhh," Amelia moaned. Her body felt like it was hit by a freight train, her neck extremely sore. Her head _throbbing_.

She collapsed back into the pillow beneath her, her breathe stolen from as her hand moved to her stomach in an unconscious move.

But something in the corner moved before she could think further. It was a massive figure, their footsteps heavy. Amelia breathed deeply, trying to concentrate on seeing who this figure was.

Why was it so dark in here?

A coarse and veined hand gripped the edge of her hospital bed. _Hospital bed_…she was being treated for something. And Amelia knew that hand, and its strength. The way it could slay, dominate a body, or even show rare instances of softness. She looked up to see the darkened face of Bane, his mask shining ever so faintly with the dim lighting of Amelia's heart monitor.

She stared at him, her eyes going out of focus as her head pounded with pain. On paper, she could have been considered his prisoner prior to this. She immediately realized she was back under his control upon seeing him...but she let those troubles go. At least for now. She was in pain, and wondering what happened. Amelia's mind was haunted by Talia, remembering how close Amelia came to death, and how much she wanted to maim that woman. Although with Bane at her bedside, Amelia felt like danger would stray far from this room, only a fool willing to tempt Bane.

And Amelia let him serve as a protective source for now, finding a real comfort in his presence. Although it wasn't nearly enough to alleviate her pain as her breathing became shallow.

Bane's hand slid from the edge of the bed, and his figure began to move through the darkness away from Amelia as she remained silent, her body slow in regaining its former life.

Was she dreaming? Why would Bane leave her when she needed his comfort right now…or at least his answers to what happened, and if Zachary…_yes…Zachary…was he alright? _Amelia felt memories flood her, but she kept them at bay as her mind and body was too tired to relive what happened.

Amelia heard the door open to her room, a cascade of light entering her dark chamber. She winced in discomfort, feeling like a vampire that had been asleep for a hundred years. When did the light become so bright?

Just as quickly as it flooded in, it was gone. And so was Bane. Amelia began to breathe heavier. Seriously…why had he left her? She tried to move her neck up again, struggling against the pressure in her head. Her knee jerked up as she used her abdominal muscles. Pain shot through her leg, and with it the memory of injuring her body came back to her.

_Talia. The explosion. Zachary. Falling to her almost death. And then here, and now_.

God_damn_ she was tired of being injured.

She managed to sit, although she wondered how she had control over her body. She felt so _weak_.

Then the overbearing wave of light shone once more as Bane re-entered the room, Sammy close in his wake.

"Administer her morphine," Bane ordered, his metallic voice sending the most curious, familiar shiver down Amelia's spine.

"Please," was all Amelia stuttered out as her disoriented world began to align, wondering if she was seriously injured and didn't realize the extent.

With Sammy moving to grab the bag of morphine, the flashlight on her phone as a source of light, Amelia avoiding its glare, and Bane watching Sammy like a hawk with a furrowed brow, Amelia felt like a dying individual that was about to be operated on. And why was it so damn dark in here? It was as if they were in an apocalyptic scene.

Amelia's eyes widened, fearful for a moment that something apocalyptic _had_ occurred when she blacked out. Had the bomb gone off?

_The bomb…_

"What is your pain, on a scale of 1-10?" Sammy asked as she hooked the morphine vein to Amelia's IV.

"8," Amelia exhaled, not wanting to claim the full ten, or even a nine, just in case her pain got worse.

"Lie down," Bane said, his voice in a rare softer command as Amelia's eyes latched to him, his presence reestablishing itself next to her.

Amelia lied back down, questions flooding her but only a slight comment escaping, "It's so dark in here…"

"You have a concussion. Your eyes are sensitive to the light, and it's night time. I figured having the lights out, in case you woke, was best so as not to overwhelm you. You went through quite a bit," Sammy replied as Amelia felt something slither through her veins.

"Resist the urge to scratch, Amelia. Your skin might get itchy. It's a common morphine side effect," Sammy said.

Moments later, Amelia began to feel the pain slide away, like a soft push of a gentle wave over her body. Oh this was _much_ better.

"So…am I okay?" Amelia asked Sammy, the morphine settling in.

"You will be just fine. Try to sleep, okay?"

"Okay," Amelia responded, very complacent as she began to feel lighter, her world a happy place to exist. "Oh! My baby…oh my gosh is it okay?" Amelia asked, her hand moving to her belly once more in a conscious effort.

Bane reached for her wrist, trying to keep her still. His grip lacked the lethality it could easily muster, holding her wrist gently.

"Oh you are very strong," Amelia said as the loopy trance of morphine began to cloud her mind, eyeing the hand in the dark that held her wrist. "But what about my baby?"

"Just rest, Amelia," Sammy's voice echoed.

"But…I just woke up…how long was I out?" Amelia asked.

"A day and a half," Sammy replied.

"Oh dear…" Amelia said as she used her other hand to scratch her face, which suddenly became incredibly itchy as she noticed Bane continued to hold her wrist. She began to forget her history with him, somehow convincing herself this man before her was not Bane, despite it looking like him, "You are built quite well…I can tell even in the dark…can I touch you?"

"Sleep, Amelia," Bane metallically mused.

"But I am attracted to you…but I mustn't," Amelia blabbered, her reality warped, "Would that be cheating? Am I even in a relationship?"

Sammy stifled a smirk, wishing she could remain to see Bane tend to a morphined woman. But his orders were strict – give Amelia morphine, and leave them be.

"Would you like the lights on sir, even at dim?" Sammy asked Bane as she went for the door.

"I am no stranger to the dark," Bane stated.

So Sammy left them, Amelia avoiding the stream of light as the door opened, but the accompanying pain seemed to be at rest. Amelia returned her attention to Bane, who, at the moment, was nothing more than an attractive male at her bedside that she was somehow open in conversation with. It was like a dream, where conversations made no sense.

"Although I am mad at him, the man I think I am in a relationship with," Amelia added as she looked at the ceiling, Bane's eyes returning to her as his hand continued to rest on her wrist, a calming caress of his thumb resting her mind greatly, even if it was a simple act. "Don't tell him I'm mad at him. He's a big guy too. He could probably seriously hurt you...but, he wants to blow up my city. I should hate him for it….But I don't…I _know_ I should _hate_ him, but I just…I don't…but I'm still not happy," Amelia further blabbed, speaking freely as the morphine masked any conversational reservations, Bane's eyes curiously narrowing on her.

Where did she hear of the bomb?

"The sex is good. Maybe I'll stay for the sex," Amelia muttered with a small, imprudent giggle. Bane smirked, amused and yet unsettled by Amelia's blunt words.

"But who am I kidding. I'll probably stay with him regardless…stupid man…I really, really like him….okay…can you keep a secret?" Amelia said as she looked to Bane, who to Amelia, was like a mental projection of him, forgetting she was actually speaking to the man himself, "I think…I think I feel...you know...Oh I can't admit it aloud. That's just too crazy," she said, finishing with a whisper as she scratched her face, Bane's hand releasing her arm to bring the other down in attempt to stop her from scratching. He pulled the chair near her closer as he took a seat, Amelia gently leaning over to him in a whisper, "_he wants to kill my people! _I can't be…you know…feeling real feelings for him...that's the biggest betrayal to my people._"_

"What if he supplied a fighting chance to them?" Bane asked, curious as to what kind of conversation could be brought about in her stupor. Perhaps a hint of truth would lie in her unfiltered words.

"Well I don't know…but that would never happen. Bane wants to kill them all," Amelia said as she looked back to the ceiling, Bane's metallic breathing filling the short silence that followed.

"You are certain?"

"He doesn't know any better. How can he? I worry darkness is something he can never escape from…I've come to understand…it's a _part_ of him. How do I deal with that?" Amelia asked as if talking to a counselor.

"You need to sleep," Bane replied, grabbing Amelia's hand closest to him as she went to scratch her face once more, keeping a hold of it as she had clasped it unexpectedly.

"I need to help him," she said with resolve.

"Fighting a losing battle can become an arduous burden," Bane said, not disturbed by his own admitted darkness, but accepting it as a part of who he was. It molded him into the man he is now, and that would never change.

"I won't lose," Amelia retorted, her eyes moving back to Bane, "I can't lose. My baby needs a father. Zachary is the uncle…that'd be weird if he acted like the dad….We're brother and sister! Ew…no my baby needs a dad. Maybe our baby will show him the light," Amelia said with a nod of her head as if considering this as a grand plan.

"Try to rest Amelia. Your body needs it," Bane said, his eyes moving to her hand that had clasped in his, curious how it was so effortless on her end, as if it were something natural.

"You're a nice man. Who are you? I can barely see in here. I wish Bane was in here…where did he go?" Amelia said as she squinted to focus her eyes on Bane, still lost in the whimsical idea that this person next to her was, in fact, not Bane. In Amelia's contorted logic, Bane had left the room earlier and this man returned in his place.

"He is I," Bane said after raising his brow, deciding to end her hallucination.

"Nooo…I saw him leave," Amelia said, squinting harder as Bane sat in silence, allowing her to think for a moment, knowing full well the effects of something like morphine and how delayed it could make the mind. Although to someone like Bane, those effects had long worn off.

"…ooooh…you really _are_ Bane…" Amelia said, her hallucination shattering right before her, but her wordy and unreserved mind still present, "I've just told you all of that, haven't I…oh, this is embarrassing. What the hell is in that morphine?"

Amelia stared at him a moment longer before yawning. She wiped her eyes of the yawning tears and returned her gaze back to Bane, registering he really was here next to her. And just like in a dream, the conversation changed quickly, although to Amelia, it seemed perfectly natural. She let her head rest further into the pillow, the feeling of security returning to her as she suddenly felt like she had the deadliest sentinel beside her. She loved the way her hand felt in his as well. His was so calloused compared to hers, so strong and virile. It was so him. And so was his metallic breathing. It was actually comforting.

"Did you save me?" she asked quietly.

"Not nearly enough," Bane replied, his eyes flashing to the small wound on her forehead and then to the morphine, displeased she was in need of such pain medicine. He had failed in her security, and her injuries haunted him as a reminder of his failed role as her protector. He had already failed one woman in his life, and he needn't fail the other.

"But I am alive? I'm not dreaming? I'm not dead?" Amelia asked as a moment of clarity reached her.

"You are very much alive, to my relief."

"That's good to know…" Amelia mumbled as her eyes began to droop. "You are going to be in trouble when I wake up…I'm not happy about the bomb..." Amelia said without thinking, the morphine still in control of her words.

Bane smirked once more as he watched her eyes close in a slumber. He was more than unhappy of her knowledge on the bomb, but Bane could not deny the comical side to her conversational skills while influenced by medicine. It would have been a comical event, if not for the somber circumstances.

When she seemed to be rested, Bane rose from his seat, his hand moving away from hers.

"Please don't go…you leave me too often," she said in a quiet, sleepy voice.

Bane's body and mind paused as he stared at her.

"It is for a spare blanket," Bane said, noticing she had gently shivered in her sleep.

"Oh okay. But come back."

"I am not leaving you for quite some time."

* * *

Amelia had fallen into a heavy sleep, barely stirring for anything. Bane rose from his chair after deciding she was not to awake anytime soon. True, he said he was not to leave her, but a certain duty could not be avoided.

Although Amelia was not going to be left alone. Bane had his top men surrounding the room.

Bane exited the room as he motioned for Sammy to sit in with Amelia. Bane moved to Barsad, who was overseeing the protection of Amelia's wing.

"Inform Zachary of his sister's health," Bane ordered as he began to dress in his aviator jacket.

"Of course," Barsad replied, hardening his face as he approached the next topic that couldn't be avoided, and seeing as Bane was leaving, Barsad need to inquire it as soon as he could, "Will Zachary be seeing Amelia soon?"

Bane's eyes latched to Barsad in a calculating stare, "He is not a positive influence on her. You know this."

"I only suggest his importance in her life. I think to seclude him from her would only upset Amelia. She's been through a lot, and will need the support when she becomes more conscious. She'll be asking for him soon. She's got a lot to deal with when she's coherent..."

"I have weathered far worse, with my shadow as my only ally," Bane said with a metallic hiss as he turned his full body to Barsad, a hint of Bane's own bitterness laced in his temper.

Bane stared down his top officer. Bane did not like the siblings intermingling, as clearly Zachary did not approve of Amelia's relationship with Bane, and he did not care for that influence.

Although Amelia had somehow learned of the bomb…which would surely garner a conversation Bane desired to avoid. He didn't like to think on it, but perhaps Amelia needed to be trusted to know the reality of this situation that presented Gotham. To know the extent of how damaging the League of Shadows could be, in its pursuit of justice. And Zachary could help persuade her to see the League with a less critical eye.

But more prevalent than that matter, was the other that currently darkened Bane's mind.

But he let it go, for now, as he was off to fulfill a task that he could not delay. One that would alleviate the league of having to use the bomb. The city would not die as Talia had intended. It would die, instead, in the very manner that had already killed it – through pure corruption. And Talia would be a spectator, facing her punishment for what she had caused.

Bane was going to infect the city with destructive men...and then let the city became a graveyard, the buildings turning to nothing but useless shells of broken concrete.

Bane said no more to Barsad and continued down the hallway to the stairwell. Barsad understood the silence was his leader ruminating over the subject...and for now, Zachary was not to see Amelia.

Although Barsad hoped Bane would see that keeping them apart would only birth more issues, not prevent them.

* * *

Heavy feet sounded the concrete halls, the changing sounds of prisoners decorating the asylum in a haunting melody as Bane passed them all, reaching the cell he was most interested in.

The guards to the cell opened the steel gate with a drawling squeak as Bane entered, gaining access to the most heavily watched confinement in this building. Perhaps in this city, save for Amelia's room.

But of course this room was heavily guarded, just like the building it was in - _Arkham Asylum._ To instill order in Gotham, with Bane as the reigning head, he needed the cells to remain securely closed. It was a small act of justice gifted to the people that were loyal to following Bane's command, and it was also a form of control.

Although that was about to change.

Bane entered the room, the steel door shutting behind Bane as he strode in, slowing to a halt as he approached the iron bars that made a transparent wall. The cell behind the bars contained the only man Bane knew could possibly undo the League's work in this city.

As Bane stepped into the light, a laughter began to break, delight overcoming the deranged clown as he knew things were about to get interesting.

It had been so long since things were interesting.

_Joker_.

"Well…well…._well_. Look who it is. It's the, _bane_, of my existence," Joker said, seconds later his face breaking into a toothy grin as Bane silently stood in front of Joker's cell, "_Baha_! Get it!"

But then the joker's face, painted even in incarceration, calmed down as he sneered to Bane, "'Cause you took Gotham from me, and took_, the Batman_. This is _my_ city you little ventilator."

Bane took in a deep breath, knowing this was going to be entertaining on some ends as he was all but intimidated, "Overconfident, aren't we? I succeeded where you failed, clown. You couldn't even manage to blight a ferry filled with _prisoners_ to wreck another ship. I am merely here to pick up your pieces."

Joker's eyes narrowed as he smiled, pointing tauntingly at Bane,"Oooh…well now, I think _you're_ the overconfident one here…Sure, have your little reign over Gotham. But Arkham is _mine_. You're in _my_ waters here. You are just a visitor…but I _know_ the people here. I invented some of poor souls that are confined in here...you could even say that I am one of them…and I can be, very, persuasive, to my people."

Bane stared silently at Joker, knowing there was no need to reiterate that Bane was on the free side of the iron bars.

"I count on it…as I offer you something you want, which plays to my favor," Bane stated plainly.

"Oooh…you gonna perform for me? 'Cause there just about ain't a thing I want right now. I got it all," Joker said with a long drawl as he smiled, putting a hand on his knee. But then his face steeled, a little mischievous gleam in his eyes coming to life, "Although, you could return the hot blonde I was talkin' up, Harley. Yeah…yeah I liked _her_."

Bane returned with an unblinking stare, feeling as if he were talking to a child.

Joker's brows raised, his head cocking in curiosity, "Nooo?"

Joker sat back against the wall behind him, raising his brows dismissively as he said, "What, that's not it? So what, you can't offer the top thing on every guy's mind – a _beautiful woman_?"

Bane continued to stare, the joker swiping his bottom lip with his tongue as he chuckled maniacally, "So what else do you got up your sleeve? Ya gonna make the mask disappear? Is there a filter for that thing, or you got some mustache you're embarrassed about, or what 'cause I gotta-"

"I will give you Gotham, in return for your word that you will do what you can to rue this city," Bane said, languidly blinking as he stared the clown down with charcoal eyes.

"Aha! Oh, great plan. Yeah, great plan. Oh! I forgot. There's a….one, _teensy_, little thing… you sorta took the Batman outta the picture. It's just not fun without that caped crusader chasing my tail," Joker said sardonically.

"Bringing him back is not an issue."

Joker went silent, grinding his teeth as he darkly stared at Bane, realizing Bane was here to strike up a serious business deal. Joker sucked his tongue to his teeth and released it to make a somatic sound as his face went stolid, his eyes in a rare, serious glare as he calculated Bane, reminding himself that Bane wasn't one of the typical gangsters that flooded Gotham.

Bane was in Joker's league.

"So what's this about, really?" Joker asked soberly.

"Alternative plans have arisen. I am going to free Arkham in a few months time, and I want you to gather what men you can, and bring down destruction upon this city as the leader of its chaos. _Do what you please_," Bane said darkly, his voice gaining a cold metallic edge that the Joker recognized as pure bile.

But despite the dangerous presence of Bane, Joker just stared as if _he_ were the clown.

"So…you're just gonna give me Gotham…and the Batman, if I so desire, and then merrily prance away…"

"I seek simplicity. And devastation."

Joker giggled until it festered into a toothy laugh, "Too simple...I mean, you might as well call that Christmas!"

Joker's face sobered once again, not wanting to cut any corners as he pointed an accusing finger at Bane after wiping his eye, "So what's the catch here? Cause every grand scheme has a catch, and you…you're a schemer."

"There exists no mien. I know you, and I know your motives. You enjoy the Batman, the thrill he makes you seek. You wanted his mask off, and yet I doubt it would pacify an ounce of your desires. You like to watch the world burn just because you are bored, not because you are set to bring anything to ashes. You fight the _Batman_, not the man underneath. The temptation to destroy his city, while he attempts to be its hero, I am sure, is a tempting offer you won't refuse. I want this city destroyed, and I offer you the task."

Joker stared at Bane. Well, apparently this masked man was more understanding of people than he thought.

"Alright, so you got my attention. So I like playing with him. _It gives me meaning_. You know how boring it is to be locked up all day? Or how boring mobsters get? Batman, oh, he is special. He just doesn't break…"

"Perhaps in the wrong hands he doesn't…but I am not here to remiss on stories. Comply with me, and I shall supply a suitable playground for you."

Joker sat against the wall, straightening his suit out as if he were an accountant at a meeting, "Well, if this is serious, give me a call…and I'll make arrangements. I will only comply if Batsy gets to come home, but under my conditions. Oh how we've missed him in Gotham... Although, _Mr_. _Bane_, stay, and we can take him on at the same time. You can be the king, _and I'll be your jester_."

"Spare me, clown. You are wild and rampant, but I know you are calculating. We have no further business outside of this. When the time is right, I will free Arkham. I expect your plight against this city to become a grandeur scene of anarchy...do not disappoint."

Bane finally turned to give Joker his back as the gears turned in the clown's eyes. Many retorts flooded Joker's minds, but he opted for silence, a low hum of approval the only sound he made. Joker knew when a unique situation presented itself, and surely Bane was unique…_a mutual villain._

And Bane, while considering Joker a true wild card, knew that underneath that war paint was a man of ingenious methods. Bane had not, and would not, underestimate him.

That was why Bane planned to have Amelia leave this city a few days prior to releasing Arkham, to ensure her safety.

Although Bane had to admit that allowing Zachary in her inner circle would serve as an easy system of security. He too seemed willing to protect Amelia with his life, a valuable trait Bane could not afford to overlook.

* * *

Time had passed at the hospital, and Bane finally returned just as the snow began to dust the city, melting on his jacket as he entered the building.

He eyed Amelia's room from a distance once he reached her floor, curious if she had awakened. But before he would tend to her, he wanted to have a word with another.

So Bane entered the room near Amelia's, flippantly raising his hand to signal the members inside to leave their conversation as Bane stared at Zachary, who lied in a hospital bed, his leg in a cast.

Bane shut Zachary's door, turned to face Zachary while simultaneously gripping each side of his vest, rolling his head gently as he stared at his yet again injured officer.

"Your current condition?" Bane asked.

"A near compound fracture in my left tibia," Zachary responded in a flat voice, wondering what Bane was doing in this room, and if this was related to Amelia. He had heard she was healthy, but Zachary wanted to see that for himself. Had something happened?

"It's recovery?"

"A few months, depending on how well things go."

Bane let silence sit between them before moving to what he came to discuss, "Your sister will be awakening shortly, her mindfulness returning to her. She is apparently aware of the bomb, although changes have been made to avoid its use. I will conduct a small meeting with my officers to relay this information, but clearly Amelia will have reservations about knowledge of the bomb's existence."

"What do you want me to do?" Zachary asked as he furrowed his brow.

"Do not let her mind sway to heroic antics that this city is savable."

"That's a high task," Zachary said with a smirk.

"It is necessary. Succeed, and I will allow you contact with her. Once you are healed, I may consider your position in her security."

Zachary stared at his leader, reminded, through all the hardships recently thrown at him, why he had become so loyal to Bane in the past. It pacified Zachary to know that Bane still had an ounce of fairness left in him. Perhaps it was his relationship with Amelia that granted him so many chances...it didn't matter. All that mattered was Zachary had the opportunity. Zachary didn't need to ask to understand what would happen if he failed to sway Amelia, as he'd probably get something akin to a restraining order placed on him until his next chance to be near his sister came. And that could take longer than months.

"I'll do my best," Zachary said flatly. It wasn't hard for Zachary to believe this city was the pinnacle of corruption, but convincing his sister was another concept. Although, hopefully, Amelia would hear him out. If she could just accept this truth, then her life would become much easier to bear. Zachary just wanted their lives to be easy.

Bane continued to stare at Zachary, deciding to relay this information now, rather than wait before he returned to Amelia, "The only reason, Reed, I consider this alternative, is not only for her safety...but Amelia will require the companionship."

Zachary stared at Bane. Well, that was an unusual move. Zachary wasn't used to Bane worrying about whether someone received companionship or not.

"The...companionship?"

"A few hours after arriving to the hospital...Amelia began to bleed, and the child was subsequently lost."

"Oh..." Zachary mumbled, his mind weighed down by reliving the death of his daughter. It was almost instant, the haunting thoughts of his deceased baby. And although Amelia's pregnancy was short, Zachary knew all too well the fascination of forever wondering who your child would have become, if they had lived. Zachary constantly wondered who Sophia would have been, what her hair color would be, who she'd marry, what her favorite would be...if she would have loved bacon as much as Zachary...or if she'd have dimples like him...

"Does Amelia know?" Zachary quietly asked, trying to forget his pain that threatened to resurface, focusing back on Amelia.

"Not yet."

"When will you tell her?"

"When she is in less pain and coherent."

Zachary sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, pulling on his chin. Certainly, this next conversation with Amelia was going to be dramatic. And it also put Amelia in potentially dark places. And Zachary, no doubt, wanted to be there for her.

Bane said no more as Zachary's eyes had fallen.

Bane turned to the door as he left the conversation, returning to Amelia's darkened room.

* * *

**Hello all! First, some shameless self advertisement: My **new _Bane/OC_ story, _THE LEGACY,_ has its first chapter out and should be getting a second chapter attached to it in a few days. It's a lot different than this one, but will be a riveting tale. I truly have a story to share with it :) I hope you will enjoy it as this one comes to a close in the next few chapters. So check it out if you can! I am very excited for it :)****

**So this chapter turned out shorter than I thought it was, but I said all that needed to be said for this chapter :) Thank you all so much for the reviews/add/favs. And thank you guesties for your reviews. They are incredibly appreciated, and I love seeing your enthusiasm. You are guys are fantastic. OH, and, yes morphine is that strong, in case any are wondering. I was under morphine once and saw yellow submarines, and was convinced it was my duty to inform my mother of all the celebrity gossip I could remember. _OH again! Thank you for the 300+ reviews._ I never thought a story of mine would ever reach that number...you, my readers, are beyond amazing for that.**

**Also, I hope you trust me here with the story. It might get a little sad, but I have quite a few good things that will also be born ;D And although this is coming to a close, the story is not destined to have a quiet exit ;) It will go out with a bang. I plan to include one last bout of drama ;) **


	27. AUTHOR's NOTE

_Well...Hello there!_

* * *

**This is an _AUTHOR's NOTE_, not a chapter. But not a dreaded note, but I am sorry to say it's not the next chapter.**

* * *

_Anyway...I_ just really wanted to drop by and announce I am still here, somewhere, mostly evading this site, but it still lingers on my mind...

I will be honest and say I completely lost my interest for this story for a long time.

Although my interest has been rekindled with a few pesters from some fans about where I have been, as pestering me is actually a great way to keep me writing. It is so easy for me to consume my time in other things, forgetting people actually are waiting for more updates, so those little PMs or reviews really do wake me up and bring me back to this site. So thank you to those that took the time to wonder where I was :) It really re inspired me to come back to the fans that still want to this story end properly :)

Right now I am working on the next _The Legacy_ chapter, about halfway done, and then I will work on this next chapter again :) I just figured to post my update here since this has more of a following, and a longer history, etc...BUT the moral of the story is that I _am_ still here, and plan to get back into the swing of things, and I just wanted you guys to know that :D

* * *

_I super super super hope to have the next Legacy chapter up around Christmas, as a present to all of you. So keep an eye out ;D _

_I hope enough of you are still out there to be happy about this xD lol Thanks to those that are being patient with me...it means a lot, and I shall not fail you :)_

**Happy Holidays!**


	28. UPDATE 2 - It's a positive one!

**Um...Hello there!**

**Alright so mostly good news...I am here! **

**Things got crazy for me for a long time. I just put these stories on the back burner, to be honest.**

_**THE NEWS:**_

_I am definitely continuing The Legacy!_ I spent 6+ hours just now working on the next chapter and hope to have it out soon. For The Heart's Craving...it could take a little longer. But I am committed to finishing it. Before another year lol. I know how it ends, so there is no excuse for that. I think I just needed a huge time off to let my creativity be fresh and new! It's like when band has been performing for too long - their stuff gets old and repetitive. I think I was in that funk, and then life happened (It's all in a positive and busy direction!) and now it's settling down. And I miss writing. And I have stories I want to finish. As a writer I feel it's important to finish at least one, so I WILL finish THC (hope to have a chapter out within the month). And I completely plan to have a ton of fun with The Legacy. I spent hours this past week revisiting the story and mapping it out.

I want to keep this short and sweet. So to those that PM'd me or left a review...I will get back to you guys here soon. Just figured I'd post this as a quick little, "Hey it's all good!". I Also wanted to thank all of you that reached out to me. Your little random messages in my dry spell kept my interest alive. And with life settling, my passion to finish these stories has re-taken me. I cannot thank you enough. Well I can...by finish the stories! XD And so I plan to, for the loyalty you have shown at the bare minimum.

So I shall respond to those who reached out to me over the next week. I would also keep an eye out for The Legacy chapter 3 in the next week. And Soon for THC. I am determined to finish it properly. It just took me a while to come full circle. But here I am, so let my next publish prove that!

Thank you for the loyalty. And for the critiques. I love you guys so much for it all. And for that, I owe you a finish to THC, and for The Legacy to embark on it's journey that is entirely fun (can't wait to get it out there!). You guys have taught me a huge lesson in fandom. Especially that once started, I need to finish. If not for myself, then for the people that have made it worth the journey. You're as much a part of this as I am, and it's time I honor that.

So onward with storytelling!

And happy holidays!

Thank you again. Your random messages were more than random to me. I stew on them for days, and finally they will see results :) I hope my hiatus will prove well in the freshness of material!

_**Thank you all!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**I'M HEEEEERRRE**_

**So this comes a lot later than the announcment of me being back - just wanted to read it over and over to make sure it was what I wanted.  
**

**Also, I know it is common to thank the reviewers...but I truly thankful. I don't know how to give weight to the reviews I have received over this time period, but even the guest ones that I can't respond to mean so much to me. It is like a little flicker in my heart for this story that makes me smile and write. And for that, I owe you so much. So thank you. And I hope you enjoy this. This is not the end...not yet ;) But just thank you..._so much_...for all of this support. It is more than I ever expected. And I will remember it for a very, very long time.**

**Okay...I have promised like 5 times to respond to reviews by now. But I mean it this time! Lol_._ Every time I went to respond, I felt an obligation to this story, so I would go and work on it. But I promise, now that all stories (_including a new Tom Riddle fiction I started called The Past Reborn ;D _) are updated, I feel like I can finally spend my free time to respond to fans.**

**Also a shoutout to_ Mirandamc95, Undeadmama, Batmanbane, Annabanana314, AvalonTheLadyKiller, AuRevoirMonCauchemar, _**  
**_Tribalmum, MissSparrow101,_ and to so many more. These people really know how to give tremendous support! I will dedicate a better shoutout in the next chapter, but with this finished, I feel like I need to publish it. Thanks to those that fave'd and followed this as well. Everything helped motivate me. You guys have shown me a side of support for writing I had yet to see! **

**Happy new year! :D**

* * *

Six arduous months passed by since the explosion.

And Amelia was already four months pregnant.

She couldn't really remember the last six months, if she were asked to detail it. In the first month she only remembered the hospital, Bane, Sammy, sleep, pain, and a lot of attempted walking. Eventually she got back on her feet within two months. She had league members outside her door 24/7. Bane had visited every night...and their conversation was mostly quiet.

Once that she had learned that the baby didn't last she entered a soundless shell of herself. She didn't want the baby initially, but she still felt a confliction tear her heart apart once she learned that the baby was no more. Her mind regressed deep within herself as depression was quick to follow. The hormones that followed a miscarriage didn't help either. The world and her body continued to move, but she felt her mind remain numb and still. It was like the world around was permanently blurred. Any sound was just empty noise that she had to focus hard on if she wanted to understand it. She didn't understand why she was so depressed. If anything, not having the baby was a good thing. She didn't have to worry about it, how to raise it, if it was _moral_ to raise it within such beast that was The League.

But somehow...every time she thought of it...She couldn't bare the fact that she lost something that grew inside of her. She literally had created life...and it died..._inside of her_...before she got to meet it. She felt robbed. She convinced herself that she simply didn't have enough time to accept the pregnancy to agree with it. The dread of wondering of who that person would have become ate at her like a starving hyena.

_If only she hadn't had tried to run away._..

And so she was silent during her recovery. So much_ thought,_ and so much delegation. She didn't know what to feel. She wanted to blame every ounce of her selfishness. On the other end she wanted to forget the miscarriage altogether. It was such a short pregnancy, why should it matter?

_And yet it did._ It just...it just mattered to her. She never knew she would take such a thing so seriously. And she didn't know what her next move should be. Why should she carry on? Just to die in the bomb? Never to help one of the people on the street? Should she try to run away with Zachary again and find a way to start anew? It didn't seem to mean as much without the child. She wasn't worth near as much without a baby in her either, so if she ran, there was a chance of execution. But honestly, she didn't really care anymore. About anything. Her and Bane would talk sometimes, but she wouldn't remember the conversation.

And then Bane allowed her to see Zachary. Bane had seen depression in almost every form, and he knew she was going through a transformation of some sort. An acceptance of reality, if you will. And although he did not agree with the idea, he allowed Zachary to see his sister. At this point Bane knew it couldn't ruin anything, but if it helped, then it was worth it.

And what a help it was. Zachary had the same thing happen to him - losing a child. And surely enough it seemed to be what Amelia needed to remind herself that the world would go on with or without her. Zachary was proof that life existed before all of this, and that meant it would exist after her. The fact that he went through the same thing allowed the both of them to cry together. To bond further on a pain that was impossible to describe. They both felt relief in the end. In a cruel twist of fate it was almost as if this was good for the siblings to bond this closely.

But both would agree that it was not worth the cost. Either way, they paid their dues...and at least they had the other.

And that relief allowed Amelia to accept Bane's commitment to her health. He wasn't doting, but he was definitely not abandoning her. He was there, even if she didn't talk for an entire day. He seemed to have the patience of a saint. If anything, he seemed to not be bothered by the silence...

But they talked every now and then. It first started with him confirming what Sammy told her - the baby was gone. It hit her hard and she hadn't been sure why. But Bane's presence made it better. She'd cry silently, but he'd grasp her hand. Most times not even looking at her. Once he made the effort to hold her as she sobbed, but Amelia knew Bane did not work well as a tissue to cry into. He was a limited resource. But the consistent appearance of him, without _one complaint_, made her feel like he truly felt a part of this. And that somehow made it better. It made it survivable. And once Amelia and Zachary had had their moments, Amelia was able to look Bane in the eye and feel like she could move past all of this.

And now she was _awake_. Life would go on, and so she could choose to wither away or join the ride. But this time, she understood the ride more than ever before. Life was unpredictable. It was insane. And yet it could be wonderful if you allowed it to be. And that was her choice. And so she decided to make it.

And so she gave life a shot. Why not? She would die anyway one day. Why let it be _now_ when she could continue to live? And so when Bane was gone during the day, she would watch from the window, or ask to be wheeled around in the cold. It made her feel connected to the world once more. To the world threatened with a bomb. And although she reminded herself of the bomb often, she didn't seem to care about it anymore.

Especially when one day Bane gave her permission to wheel around with Barsad and Zachary. It was just a circle around the hospital. But Amelia saw something that made her compassion reserve itself.

There was a younger, scraggly man desperate for food. And a man in his 40s carried a sack of apples. The younger man ruthlessly attacked the older with a hidden knife..._for apples_. And Amelia didn't scream. She didn't shout.

She just watched. As they fought before the three like it was nothing. Amelia didn't even try to intervene. She even told Barsad and Zachary to remain. She knew this was important to watch.

_How awful_...and yet both men brutally fought for the apples like it was a normal thing to do. The older even died from his wounds.

He had been stabbed to death, convulsing as blood spewed from his mouth..._for apples_. Even if Amelia felt like Bane should provide food to the starving, she couldn't help but feel like these people hadn't even earned it, if they were to act _that_ way. Maybe humans _were _malicious by nature. All she knew was that she felt numb to the killing like how her nose felt numb to the cold - there was nothing to feel. If that type of murder happened so easily, without either men thinking twice about it, then what did that mean about people in general? Was it worth fighting for them? Was it just natural in these times? Or did modern society mask this part of humanity that always existed?

Amelia could feel herself changing. She was becoming more and more indifferent to killing, death, and troubled times. _Especially_ after the bombing. She just accepted these things. She felt less influenced by the sad faces. They lightly tugged at her heart, but they didn't wrench at it. She felt removed from them...

And in the last week of the second month she was back into their old room.

And with her changes came a new identity - she didn't accept her captivity like before. She left the room and commanded it with little effort. What would the guards do? Grab her? She'd just threaten that Bane would have a word with them later. And Bane definitely did, but she refused to budge.

"I have clear boundaries set, Amelia," Bane had said one night after just entering the room, removing his aviator jacket.

"I understand," she began, but with a new found grounding to her voice to suggest she was unmovable," But if I am to be a part of your regime...then I need freedom, Bane. I need to move around. I won't fight you...but I won't stay cooped up in here either. I mean _nothing_ to you in here. Let me wander and meet the men. Let me be of assistance, not a damsel. I can be your_ partner_...not your captive. Allow me freedom, and I am yours.._.completely_."

It took Bane by pure shock. She was not entirely different...but yet she had...more _fervor_. And it was _real_. She was Amelia...but with a harsh dose of reality injected in her. Bane could tell she had changed, and thus, he had to think on those words. But he eventually came back and agreed to her statement, much to her surprise. She imagined that it was the sincerity in her words that influenced him. In the agreeance, she said she would be his partner...100 percent. And never become his slave again. The world gave her no reason to fight for innocence. The world stole it with ease, and it punished those that didn't deserve it without warning. So she decided to side with Bane. There was little option, and with him, she at least felt a semblance of reality. A semblance of home.

It helped that Bane had disowned Talia. Amelia wanted to pry on that, but she didn't. She just accepted that Bane was done with that woman. And so it let Amelia know that he was serious. So she would be too. If she were in this, then she wouldn't lack in commitment. She had seen things...felt things, and done things that forever changed her. She couldn't go back. After losing the child she didn't want, almost dying in an explosion, and becoming a part of a communistic regime, she suddenly found a new reality to hold onto - the one that was not fair. And yet...it somehow gave her so much more control over her life. She realized every reaction was a choice on her ends. And she felt _powerful_ with this new realization.

And two months in or so her and Bane really consummated this relationship.

Amelia was sitting by the fire when the romance was reignited. Bane came into the room, and Amelia didn't make a noise. Bane came behind the couch and wrapped his hand around the nape of her neck in a soft way that showed compassion, yet control.

"Stewing in misery is the for sure way to failure...you can't walk this path for forever."

"It sure seems long enough," she said in surprise of this moment.

"Then let me provide a side trail..." Bane said in his metallic voice as she felt the heat of his mask on her neck. She smirked. She felt more forward with him now in the sexual arena.

Bane breathed into her neck with his mask. She could smell the metal and feel the heat even more now. She smiled as she leaned into his face.

Was this what a true compassion for a partner felt like? Not just lust...but enjoying their company, knowing you both fought for the same ideals...She couldn't place it...but she felt closer to him now than ever.

He let go of her neck and walked around the couch. His chiseled body displayed itself as his shirt was quickly lost before descending on her. His gray eyes watched her like a predator, and yet there was a small softness in them that showed he wouldn't hurt her more than he meant it. She wrapped her hand around his neck, which felt like stiff, and yet, soft muscle.

He cocked an eyebrow.

His virile hand found the bottom of her shirt. She felt the clench on it he pulled it upward. She gave way to it. She just wanted to enjoy this life if this is how it was supposed to be. So she'd enjoy Bane like this. She'd forget about everything being perfect. _Clearly_, as life exposed itself, it was not. But at least she had this man that seemed to enjoy her...so _she_ would enjoy _him_.

"You are very eager..." the metallic whisper of Bane said as she felt him grope her breasts.

"I accept this now...we are a team...and life isn't so glamorous...but it doesn't have to be awful if we have each other..." she said in-between breathes as his hand moved between her legs, rubbing her so softly with the sudden force of his hand.

_"Very_ good of you..." he said with little control as she felt him move into her pants. He let his weight lie onto her more than usual, and it felt like him giving in.

And in reality it was. It was what Bane wanted to hear. So his muscles relaxed, but his size was quite problematic for Amelia as he let a majority of himself relax onto her to get closer. He reorganized himself quickly, but did little to withdraw his desires.

And in a hot breathed exchange of groping hands, they were both undressed.

Once the clothes were no longer an issue, Bane took control and grabbed her hips to turn her over. She really had no option as she felt her body move from one direction to another, and then being altered once she was deemed in the right position. No amount of empowerment could change his control over her body. But it made her wetter. He had so much control, and his satisfaction got her off even more. He forced her onto the couch so her buttocks were raised and facing him.

He held the back of her neck, wasting no time as he entered her. His cock shoved in deep. She gasped as it been quite a while, but her excitement held nothing back. She clenched on him as she refused to let herself be too tight for such a cock, and she heard him moan through the mask as he slowed and entered the tip over and over. Without warning he shoved himself balls deep into her as she took in a deep breath of air. _This felt so damned good_...

His hand found its way to her clit as it rubbed. Over her shoulder she could feel the weight of him, and feel his girth completely overruling her. He would overcome her in less than seconds if his free hand have way. And that seemed to turn her on even more_. And the breathing of his mask in her ear..._It was just too much for her. He continued to pump while rubbing her until her orgasm was close. Feeling the weight of him lower more onto her turned her...until eventually she pulsated and came on him. He growled in pleasure as his hand left her clit to find her hips. He gripped them tight enough to leave a bruise as he pumped hard, going deep enough to hit her cervix. He wasn't holding back in the slightest.

He wasn't even moaning at this point. It was pure growls that escaped his mask as his grip held on tighter. She felt a moment of true pain as she thought of stopping him as he gripped with a deathly hold, but the pain was released as he pulsated and came into her...and thus the grip let go. His heavy breathing body fell onto her back as his arm stretched to the couch to the catch his weight. His mask laid in her neck as she felt his sticky chest and heart beat against her back while he breathed out his pleasure into her collar. It felt like true love making. There was more emotional passion than physical. And the two of them relished in this as they hovered close to each other's body's all night as they slept. But not overly emotional...just enough to prove they were there.

And so...six months later...

Amelia was four months pregnant. It wasn't sure what night exactly made it so, as every night seemed to have some kind of sex involved...but it didn't matter, as she was definitely pregnant once more. And she was determined to keep this child. Especially once her stomach rounded to prove that child was there.

You could say the near death experience was a life altering occurrence. Whatever it may be, Amelia saw her current child as something that had potential to be so much more than everyone else. It had a father like Bane...and a mother like Amelia. Surely the compassion of Amelia and the severity of Bane would combine into a formidable being. So she would raise this child to be something that the world would fear, so as to rule the minds that refused to listen. But for good, not evil. To help reinstate control where it completely lacked to protect the innocence that Amelia knew still remained. And Bane only supported her.

So she'd put faith in him.

* * *

Bane watched as Amelia changed. And he approved. It was mostly what he saw all along in her - _a survivor._ Someone willing to adapt to whatever they were presented with. It didn't matter the scenario - she'd find a way to survive. And he saw this facet of her personality long before she did. It was what attracted him to her, alongside her ability to see the good in people. And now she was exhibiting it all in full force. The innocence and reality mixed with a survivor would make a partner that Bane longed for. Talia had been too warn by the impurities of man. But Amelia had enough hope to inspire, but enough cycnism _now_ to keep her from walking on cloud nine. And all recent events were proof that she would weather whatever they were to face in the future.

And so Bane fed it. It is what he needed. His heir would only thrive under this ruling. His feelings for Amelia changed from infatuation to fully fledged emotions. He truly looked to her as his partner, as she now refused to act small in his shadow. But rather, she acted like a partner that would help _extend_ his shadow. Every now and again he would worry if this was too much for her, but she would prove time and time again that she was done with her falsehoods of reality. She would see people for who they really were, and exercise clemency only when it truly deserved it. And he adored her for it. He felt a true connection to this woman...she would extend his legacy in a way that he approved.

She had truly grown. And so had he. In a way, they both learned from the other. Amelia found new respect for Bane's past, his perspective on humanity, and for his ruthless ways. All the while Bane learned more about forgiveness and fine tuning his ruthless side. Although he knew that had a limit. He was permanently forged as a soul with little compassion. But just a hint was all he would need to truly rule.

They were, in a sense, partners now.

And with Bane's plan in motion...it would only be a month or two before the Joker would have the lay of the lands. Bane would let him control Gotham's chaos as Bruce watched from abroad. And Bane would leave with Amelia. And they would have their child...

The Joker was no bomb, but in a way, he was more disastrous. Bane had confidence that the Joker would incite anarchy that no bomb could ever make.

And he would watch from afar, with his pregnant partner...if life allowed it, anyway.

* * *

Amelia sat at the corner of the main common room for The League as she sipped her bean soup from the spoon. Her other hand rested on her protruding stomach. She was ready to face whatever she had to with this pregnancy. Her child would rule so many minds. It would incite change. And she was ready to sacrifice whatever she had to for it. People were ruined by nature, it seemed. People truly needed order to rule them, or they would go wild. And her child was that redemption.

"We found a gynecologist," Sammy said as she approached her corner, sitting next to Amelia.

"Well that's good news," Amelia said as she took a drink of water.

"You also seem to be doing extremely well. I am going to classify you as fully recovered," Sammy said with a raise of the brow and a small, prideful smirk.

Amelia smiled in return, "That is _great_ news. I can finally just focus on this pregnancy instead of healing." She sipped some more soup.

"So..." Sammy began. Amelia raised her brows as she watched the woman with a dirty face. Amelia hadn't seen Sammy all that much since the explosion. Other nurses tended to Amelia while Sammy did most of the delegation. "You are one of us now?"

Sammy's eyes looked into Amelia's with a seriousness she rarely saw in the spunky doctor. Amelia was taken off guard, to say the least. Sammy seemed to enter right into what she wanted to talk about without so much as a_ 'how do you do_?'. But it made sense to Amelia. She had noticed that the men began to acknowledge her and accept her for who she was, while others continued to eye her with suspicion. Apparently Amelia had changed more than realized. "Well...I definitely don't plan to run away any time soon," Amelia said sarcastically with a smirk.

Sammy smiled. And then laughed as she looked onto the group of men, and some women, walk and socialize through the common room.

"Is there anything you need to talk about? I am good with the body, but any good doctor knows the mind is a key factor to everything," Sammy said as serious eyes fell once again on Amelia.

Amelia was surprised by all of this. It felt so serious. So formal.

"Do I seem different to you?" Amelia asked as she finished off her soup. It was definitely her favorite.

"Yeah...you seem...yeah...you seem more serious. You don't have a deer in headlights look anymore. You seem to command now, not just bounce off of everyone like a ping pong ball."

Amelia smirked as she looked straight ahead. She sucked her lips to her teeth as she said, "I guess I just don't care as much."

"About what?"

"Everything, really. Or maybe it's not just that. I just see things differently now...Things aren't as severe as before. I have learned life will leave us so quickly, when we least expect it...so I have decided to accept my role here."

"Fair enough..." Sammy said as she continued to stare at Amelia, "But how would you define your role?"

Amelia let a small laugh escape her, and then began to chuckle without realizing it, "Is this an interview?"

"Kind of," Sammy said seriously as her eyes lost none of its concentration.

"Wait," Amelia began as her laughter died down, her eyes darkening with a serious undertone as her teeth grit against each other, "what do you mean."

"We follow Bane to the end of everything. At first you seemed like a play thing. And understand that none of this is about our friendship - I like you as a person. But something has changed. You're more serious now._ Bane_ is more serious now. You seem more permanent. And everyone wants to know what's up. Sorry - I am not good at this...Just...what's going on Amelia? Suddenly you're this serious being we have to respect. And not that we don't, it's just...The League is serious. We want to know who we are respecting."

"So you don't think of me as your friend anymore?" Amelia asked with incredulous eyes.

"I like you, sure...but my personal feelings don't matter to the League -"

"Has something happened? Are rumors spreading?" Amelia asked as she felt her blood boil.

"Who knows," Sammy said with exasperation, "Only _Bane_ does. But that doesn't matter. What matters is everyone is recognizing you as something different. You remind us of Talia in terms of power. But you are so different from her. And we can't tell if this is serious or not anymore," Sammy said while looking around the room, using her hands to emphasize points, only to dart her eyes to Amelia without a blink.

Amelia sat silently. She sat back into her seat as thought on the words.

"To be honest Sammy...I am not sure. I have changed, that is for certain...but like you said only Bane knows. He said I am his partner now...but who knows how far that stretches. All I do know is after everything I have been through and seen...I am convinced that society can't exist without a powerful leader. While The League is ruthless, they aren't fully malicious. They are just different. And I plan to deliver the new order that will help in so many ways" Amelia said as she rubbed her small bulge of a stomach with both hands.

It was quiet between the two for quite some minutes.

"Why the questions?" Amelia finally asked.

"Well," Sammy began with a sardonic smirk, "We just lost a major general - Talia - and now you are fully pregnant with the heir to all of this. It is very serious to all of us. And again - I like you. But the others are not convinced. You started off as someone else. Again, I am sorry - I don't interrogate well. As a doctor I am trained to ask the questions without intent - the longer you push off the point the more useless the conversation is. But everyone is just questioning. But they don't dare ask Bane. And to control the crowd...I am trying to get a real answer out of you."

"So what is your answer?" Amelia asked with dead pan eyes. It was a challenge. Amelia didn't know where this stiff back bone came from, but it was fully integrated into her now and seemed to have a mind of its own.

"That you seem serious," Sammy said with a small smile. Her eyes were light finally, and that told Amelia that Sammy seemed to mean it. Amelia moved her eyes back to the moving bodies in front of them.

"I have been through a lot, Sammy. So forgive my attitude, my being, and basically everything. I went from thinking that the world was wonderful to having to realize so much darkness about humanity. But I am grounded in this. I have seen too much. I am convinced humanity needs a strong and fierce leader. I want to give that with the baby inside of me. And therefore, I will give it through The League. You have my commitment," Amelia said as she moved her eyes back to Sammy. Amelia's eyes were harsh. They told Sammy all she needed to know.

Sammy's mouth grinned ear to ear, lightly giggling, to full on laughing. And eventually she calmed her happiness down as she laughed, "Fuck yeah, mate."

And Amelia felt like one of them in that moment - Sammy extended her hand to shake it. Even moving it in a shaking movement as Amelia just gave it a dumbfounded look. Amelia took the hand as Sammy shook it for them.

And for once since Bane first entered her life - she felt like she belonged to something. Something more than her. More than Bane. Amelia had the power to be important to these people, and she felt it.

"But listen Amelia," Sammy began as she put her elbows on the table, "Everyone else needs convincing. That won't be easy. And it won't be quick. They need to see you respond with The League in mind when you are pressed to. You won't gain their respect immediately, so forget about it. Just know that if you stick to your guns, and stick to our endeavors, that true respect will follow. They know Bane has chosen you, but they need to know _why._ I believe you, but I know you more than them. Go easy on them and just prove yourself. If they act like assholes after that I will have a talk with them," Sammy said with a smile.

Amelia laughed. It was a genuine laugh.

_Holy shit - she was a league member now._ She felt pride with them...she felt _belonged _with them. She felt like she had a family once more. Her hands rubbed her stomach even more. She would give this group a reason to follow without question. Their child would become everything The League needed it to be.

"I also know that the Gyno will be able to tell you the gender," Sammy said with a smile as she saw Amelia rub her stomach.

Amelia's smile fell with a seriousness. _Her child's gender_. There was a _real person_ in there. Amelia finally smiled again. She was currently incubating the heir to something so much greater than herself...

She was really pregnant this time with something so much more than her...it was almost too much to even begin to describe.

* * *

A few nights passed since then. And after a particularly very sexual evening with Bane, Amelia sat and stared out the window of their bedroom. She liked to watch the people roam the streets. They changed so easily from 9-5 workers into beings that would have been considered thugs before all of this. Humans truly were fascinating...

But then Amelia heard another window, on the opposite side of the room, open with footprints to follow it. Not expecting foreign company, she stood and said as her hand covered her stomach, "Who is there?!"

"It's me," said a familiar voice as Amelia saw a dark shadow move closer to her.

Amelia saw shadows move, she felt something touch her, and heard the world around her move...but she didn't have the training to react to the quickness of it all. An arm wrapped around her neck as a leg wrapped around her waist. She was pinned.

"I've decided to commit to something. Don't worry, it's baby friendly," said Selena Kyle as Amelia felt a prick in her neck, and a treacherous pain entered her heart. The world began to move around her as her body felt too light to be real. Her knees gave way, and she feared hitting her head on something. But Selena caught her, and motioned for two men to enter the room.

They carried the unconscious Amelia out, and was ready to take her to Wayne Manor.

* * *

**It feels so good to get that off my chest, lol.**

**I hope this is good for you guys. It is shorter than usual but I just needed an update that gave info that didn't need in depth cover. The rest of the story will be very detailed. And I am really playing with the idea of a sequel here. So I hope you had a good holiday! Happy new year! And I am excited for the next one!**

***Squeal* _a chapter update actually happened! XD_**

**_Please leave your thoughts behind. They motivate me so much. Again, I will NOW finally respond to all of them. I just felt guilty spending any extra time not writing this chapter xD_**

**Also, check out my new story A Past Reborn - a Tom Riddle romance/HP fanfic - Thank you! :D **


End file.
